


FD

by chocopie911



Category: No Fandom
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 161,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopie911/pseuds/chocopie911





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chủ tuyến (một)

Chapter Text

§1

"Người cho ngươi đưa tới, theo quy củ cũ. Có việc tùy thời gọi điện thoại cho ta." Cửa miệng nói chuyện chính là một cái cao cao nam nhân, mang theo kính râm, tóc chỉnh chỉnh tề tề hướng về sau chải. Bên cạnh hắn là một cái tóc dài nam hài, ước chừng chỉ có mười bảy mười tám tuổi, thần sắc ngưng trọng mà câu nệ đứng ở đằng kia."Đi vào đi, đem đồ vật cầm lên." Hắn đối nam hài nói, chụp chụp bờ vai của hắn liền quay người rời đi. Nam hài đóng cửa lại, khẩn trương đi vào trong. Trong phòng chỉ chọn một chiếc đèn ngủ, mượn bất tỉnh tối tia sáng có thể nhìn thấy trên ghế sa lon ngồi một cái Âu phục giày da người.

"Mở đèn, " hắn đột nhiên nói, "Tại tay trái của ngươi bên cạnh trên tường."

Nam hài không có ứng thanh, chỉ là ngoan ngoãn làm theo. Hắn trước khi tới được cho biết cái này hộ khách không thích lời nói quá nhiều người, đặt câu hỏi lúc liền trả lời, lúc khác yên tĩnh giữ yên lặng. Gian phòng bên trong lập tức sáng lên, bọn hắn rốt cục thấy rõ lẫn nhau tướng mạo. Người kia hai con ngươi thật sâu khảm tại trong hốc mắt, nồng đậm mày kiếm lông mày chăm chú liên tiếp cao thẳng cái mũi, không có cái gì rõ ràng biểu lộ, đã không lạnh lùng, cũng không nhiệt tình, môi mỏng tự nhiên nhấp ở. Rất khó từ ngũ quan và khí chất đoán ra tuổi tác, nhưng hắn xem ra phi thường trầm ổn cơ trí.

"Ngươi tên là gì?" Nam nhân rất nhỏ nhấc một chút tay, ra hiệu hắn đi đến trước mặt. ·

"Rafa."

"Bao lớn rồi?"

"Mười tám tuổi."

"Ngươi là người Tây Ban Nha?" Hắn đánh giá cái này màu da hơi sâu, khẩu âm nặng nề thanh niên, từ hình dạng cùng ánh mắt đại khái đoán ra tất cả tin tức.

"Ừm, " Rafa không biết làm sao đứng tại ghế sô pha trước mặt, khẩn trương cực.

"Lần thứ nhất a?"

"Ừm, " hắn cúi đầu xuống, cố gắng che giấu mình không yên ổn sơ. Mới vừa rồi bị dặn dò sự tình cơ bản đã toàn quên mất, hắn không biết nên làm sao bây giờ, liền trực tiếp bắt đầu cởi quần áo.

Roger Federer, đã tại hắn lão hỏa bạn S —— cũng chính là mới dẫn Rafa tới nam nhân nơi đó nghe nói tối nay là cái người mới, nhưng hắn không ngờ tới sẽ như vậy "Mới", dù sao lần thứ nhất khai bao cũng là kiện mệt mỏi, cần phải kiên nhẫn sự tình. Hắn mỗi tuần ước chừng cùng S liên hệ hai đến ba lượt, trừ phi là đặc biệt vừa ý người sẽ làm quay đầu sinh ý, nếu không mỗi lần mang tới người cũng khác nhau, dạng này không sai biệt lắm đã tiếp tục mấy năm. Hắn gặp qua so Rafa niên kỷ nhỏ hơn người, có chút chỉ có mười bảy tuổi, nhưng xem ra đều so trước mắt nam hài này thành thục, có kinh nghiệm. Không mảnh vải che thân hắn xem ra càng thêm ngây ngô, ánh nắng phơi thành màu lúa mì da thịt bóng loáng trơn bóng, mặc dù cánh tay cùng phần bụng cơ bắp đường cong rõ ràng, nhưng cũng không cường tráng ngược lại có chút gầy gò. Tiểu động vật con mắt tránh tại chớp lông mi phía dưới nhìn quanh, chạm vai tóc dài cũng che không được hắn non nớt, quả thực tựa như tờ giấy trắng.

Hắn đứng dậy, bỏ đi tây trang màu đen bên ngoài bao, buông ra áo sơmi nút thắt, "Bọn hắn dạy qua ngươi sao?" Rafa không biết nên gật đầu vẫn lắc đầu, hắn có chút sợ hãi, cứ việc người này còn không tính đáng sợ. Vì làm bộ không có luống cuống, hắn đưa tay đi giúp Roger giải khai dây lưng, thoát đến chỉ còn lại thân trên phủ lấy áo sơmi cùng lỏng cà vạt.

"Quỳ xuống, " Roger đem chưa giải mở cà vạt trực tiếp từ trên đầu gỡ xuống, bao tại Rafa trên cổ thắt chặt, màu đen cà vạt rất sấn hắn màu da cùng thon dài thân thể, "Biết muốn làm thế nào a?"

Bị ghìm phải có chút khó chịu, Rafa trần trụi quỳ trước mặt hắn, mặt đã đỏ đến bên tai. Roger khẽ thở dài một hơi, đem hắn kéo lên ném về trên ghế sa lon, "Giống như vậy." Hắn cúi đầu liếm láp nam hài bóng loáng bao bì, cây kia non nớt tính khí rất nhanh liền nóng lên trở thành cứng ngắc, sau đó thuần thục vừa đi vừa về liếm láp ngay ngắn cán.

Rafa vô ý thức che miệng lại không để cho mình lên tiếng kinh hô, hắn cảm thấy thân thể chính tại dần dần mất đi lực lượng, chỉ có thể mềm nhũn nằm mặc người loay hoay, nhưng là đối phương lại như vậy kinh nghiệm phong phú, thủy triều tuôn ra đến nhanh làm cho hắn trở tay không kịp."Ngô, ân ——" hắn nhỏ giọng rên rỉ, nâng lên cánh tay che khuất mặt mình, hai chân đã không nhịn được uốn lượn.

"Nhìn cho thật kỹ, một hồi muốn đổi ngươi tới." Roger khóe miệng dính lấy trong suốt nước bọt, đầu lưỡi dọc theo gốc rễ hướng lên đến đến cuối cùng, hắn ôn nhu hôn cái kia nhất bóng loáng, mẫn cảm nhất bộ vị, dùng miệng toàn bộ bao trùm sau đó tới về phun ra nuốt vào. Ướt át tiếng nước cùng mút vào thanh âm làm trước mắt quang cảnh lộ ra càng thêm dâm mỹ, Rafa trướng đến đỏ tía dương vật hoàn toàn ướt đẫm, chính tràn ngập sức sống mà run run.

Nam hài y nguyên dùng tay che mặt, hắn so vừa rồi càng thêm sợ hãi, không biết kế tiếp còn sẽ phát sinh cái gì . Bất quá, thật thoải mái... Rafa dùng sức cắn môi, thậm chí không dám lớn tiếng thở. Nhục thể bản năng khu sử phần eo của hắn theo Roger tiết tấu rất nhỏ vặn vẹo, xâm nhập chống đỡ đến nội bộ cảm giác để hắn vừa khẩn trương lại hưởng thụ, hắn kháng cự Roger chính tại đối với hắn làm sự tình cùng thân thể của mình phản ứng. Thật sự là không có tiền đồ, Rafa che miệng ý đồ phủ kín không cách nào kiềm chế rên rỉ, cảm giác cái mũi ê ẩm. Gia đình biến cố, cùng người thân thất lạc một mình đi tới Miami, chẳng những không chỗ nương tựa mà lại hiện tại hoàn thành tính phục vụ người, một hệ liệt đột phát sự kiện phá vỡ hắn toàn bộ quá khứ.

"Dễ chịu sao, " Roger đem hắn phun ra, nắm chặt nửa khúc trên bắt đầu nhanh chóng khuấy động, ướt át bao bì trong tay hắn thuận hoạt ma sát quy đầu, "Ta đang hỏi ngươi đâu."

"Ừm..."

"Nói chuyện a."

"Dễ chịu, " nam hài cau mày khó khăn từ trong cổ họng gạt ra hai chữ, hắn hai chân gấp ép chặt lấy Roger bả vai, cơ hồ muốn mê thất tại trong khoái cảm, "Nhanh, mau ra đây..."

Vừa dứt lời, Rafa đột nhiên cái gì cũng không nghe thấy, một cỗ dòng điện từ dưới thân dọc theo xương sống truyền đến phần gáy, hắn đầu óc trống rỗng, toàn thế giới đều tại cách hắn đi xa, chỉ có thể cảm nhận được phun tại phần bụng cỗ cỗ nhiệt lưu tại nóng lên.

Roger bò dậy, dùng thủ đoạn lau khóe miệng của mình. Hắn giống đang nhìn một kiện vừa mới hoàn thành tác phẩm đồng dạng nhìn xuống tại cao trào trong dư vận còn không có chậm tới Rafa, mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc dài thiếp tại cổ bên trong, một tay níu lấy dưới thân vải vóc, răng cắn một cái tay khác ăn đốt ngón tay. Coi như đáng yêu, Roger nghĩ thầm, ta hẳn sẽ thích hắn.

Bọn hắn lẳng lặng đợi năm giây."Học xong à." Hắn rất lạnh nhạt hỏi, phảng phất hắn căn bản không thèm để ý Rafa là cái người vẫn là cái dùng đến cung cấp phục vụ máy móc giống như.

Rafa rất hiếu kì, trên đời này tất cả mọi người là như thế đối đãi loại sự tình này sao? Chẳng những có thể lấy cùng người xa lạ làm, mà lại đối với loại này hắn trước kia coi là chỉ sẽ phát sinh tại yêu nhau người ở giữa hành vi không chút nào tân trang. Hắn ngồi dậy, ngơ ngác nhìn xem cây kia dâng trào ở trước mắt trưởng thành giống đực tính khí. Sinh mệnh người đầu tiên vậy mà là cái nam nhân, đồng thời tại nội tâm chống cự tình huống dưới vẫn là bị dễ như trở bàn tay biến thành dạng này. Há mồm a, hắn tự nhủ, ngươi đã không có tôn nghiêm. Khác cũng giống vậy, cái gì cũng không có.

"Tại sao phải khóc?" Roger giơ tay lên đem nam hài rủ xuống tóc kẹp đến sau tai, nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve hắn lộ ra gương mặt, "Không nghĩ miệng cũng không quan hệ. Đừng khóc."

"Thật xin lỗi, " hắn kỳ thật còn không có khóc đủ, nhưng là thu hồi nước mắt dùng tay lung tung lau mắt. Nếu như đem chuyện xưa của mình nói cho người này, hắn sẽ hỗ trợ sao? Đương nhiên sẽ không. Cho nên đừng lại mất mặt xấu hổ, hiện tại còn muốn dựa vào lấy lòng hắn sinh tồn tiếp. Rafa lè lưỡi liếm một chút phía trước, ngẩng đầu nhìn về phía Roger —— hắn chỉ là lẳng lặng mà nhìn xem không nói chuyện —— sau đó ngậm lấy, từng chút từng chút làm sâu sắc thẳng đến đâm đến phần đáy, ra ngoài trên sinh lý ứng kích phản ứng hắn ho khan, cảm giác muốn ói.

"Từ từ sẽ đến, " Roger trái tay vịn chặt mình gốc rễ thoáng rời khỏi một chút lưu cho Rafa thở dốc không gian, tay phải tiếp tục vuốt ve đầu của hắn. "Ừm, cứ như vậy." Rafa một bên phun ra nuốt vào một bên lạng quạng dùng đầu lưỡi khêu lấy nó, xoang mũi cùng yết hầu bị nam tính hormone khí tức điền tràn đầy.

Mặc dù đã ở vào phát dục giai đoạn sau cùng, Rafa thân thể y nguyên tràn ngập phảng phất sẽ không dập tắt sinh cơ cùng tinh thần phấn chấn. Roger cúi đầu nhìn xem Rafa liếm láp hôn mình quyền lực biểu tượng, cảm giác đến so hắn trong tưởng tượng nhanh. Nhận dị vật xâm nhập mà không biết nắm chặt yết hầu bén nhọn kích thích lấy hắn, loại kia thiếu kinh nghiệm vụng về cũng giống là mới nếm thử trái cấm lúc khát vọng cùng xao động. Đã thật lâu chưa từng gặp qua còn trẻ như vậy đơn thuần nam hài, Roger không khỏi muốn biết hắn tại sao phải làm dòng này, nhưng, đương nhiên, hắn tuyệt sẽ không đến hỏi.

"Không cần nóng lòng, điều chỉnh đến ngươi cảm thấy thoải mái dễ chịu tiết tấu liền tốt, " hắn chú ý tới Rafa hô hấp có chút hỗn loạn gấp rút —— mặc dù hắn rất hưởng thụ —— thế là nâng sau gáy của hắn dẫn đạo hắn, dán mềm mại ấm áp đầu lưỡi tại trong miệng hắn ôn nhu trừu sáp.

Thường ngày đến nói, lúc này hắn đã đem người đè xuống ghế sa lon bắt đầu phát tiết, cùng trước đó những người kia khác biệt chính là, Rafa có để hắn muốn hảo hảo làm dục vọng, cứ việc còn cái gì cũng không biết, nhưng về sau dáng vẻ khiến người chờ mong. Hắn có thể nhìn ra đối phương chính tại dần dần tiếp nhận hắn —— trên tâm lý cùng trên thân thể.

"S vừa rồi cho ngươi đồ vật đâu?" Hắn hỏi, từ Rafa miệng bên trong rút ra.

"Một cái vali xách tay? Ta thả tại cạnh cửa."

"Đi lấy đến, " Roger đem hắn kéo thân sau đó an ủi tính dùng miệng thiếp một chút đỉnh đầu của hắn."Ngươi còn không biết bên trong là cái gì a?"

"Không... Hắn chưa hề nói." Rafa thân thể trần truồng ôm cái kia vali xách tay đi chân trần đi về tới, "Là cái gì?"

"Cái gì cũng có, hắn nơi đó mỗi cái nam hài đi ra ngoài đều sẽ mang lên một bao, " Roger thuần thục mở ra nóc, bên trong đặt vào mấy cái tránh thai bao, một bình lớn trong suốt trạng bôi trơn dịch, một bình nhỏ tình thú hình sữa sắc bôi trơn dịch, mấy cái khác biệt kích thước dương vật giả, một bình nhỏ rush, hai cái khác biệt hình dạng giang tắc, roi da, nhiệt độ thấp sáp , chờ một chút.

"Ngươi thường xuyên tìm bọn hắn sao?" Rafa uốn gối ngồi ở bên cạnh, bị trước mắt đồ vật kinh sợ, muốn nói sang chuyện khác."Cho nên những cái kia nam hài, ngươi cơ bản đều gặp?"

"Lúc cần phải ta liền sẽ liên hệ S. Ta trả tiền, hắn đem hắn người ở đó gọi tới, chỉ đơn giản như vậy." Đỡ tốn thời gian công sức, phục vụ đúng chỗ, chất lượng ưu tú, đây là hắn cùng S làm cây lâu năm ý nguyên nhân chủ yếu. Roger rủ xuống ánh mắt tại trong rương tìm kiếm lấy thích hợp Rafa kích thước khí cụ, "Hắn nơi đó nam hài đều là trẻ tuổi xinh đẹp, có chút sẽ một mực lưu lại, có chút sẽ rời đi."

Ta lúc nào mới có thể rời đi? Rafa còn muốn nghe được càng nhiều, nhưng nhìn thấy Roger cầm lấy một cái dương vật giả dọa đến nói không ra lời. Hắn rõ ràng có cái kia, vì cái gì còn cần giả?

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Ta... Ta chưa thấy qua, loại vật này." Mặc dù không nghĩ nói thẳng ra, nhưng cũng là chuyện không có cách nào khác, hắn thật khẩn trương đến muốn chết. Rafa cúi đầu xuống, không thể không lại một lần đỏ mặt."Dùng tới làm cái gì?"

Roger nhịn không được nhẹ nhàng bật cười, tiếp tục xuất ra bôi trơn dịch cùng rush, "Dùng tới giúp ngươi."

Hắn vặn ra rush cái nắp, đem miệng bình tiến đến cái mũi trước mặt, "Xem trọng, giống như vậy." Hắn trước dùng ngón tay đè lại bên trái mũi thở làm vung phát ra tới khí thể tràn đầy rót vào bên phải xoang mũi, sau đó đổi được một bên khác lặp lại.

"Chậm rãi, thật dài hấp khí, một mực hút tới toàn bộ phổi đều bị tràn ngập, " Roger nhắm mắt lại, đem cái bình đưa choRafa.

Một cỗ cồn, xăng cùng gấp chi nước đường mùi vị của nước, Rafa nhíu nhíu mày, chiếu vào vừa rồi trình tự làm. Một giây, hai giây, ba giây. Cái gì cũng không có phát sinh."Sau đó thì sao?"

"Sau đó ngươi liền sẽ không cảm thấy đau như vậy."

Đột nhiên một trận không có dấu hiệu nào tim đập rộn lên tập kíchRafa, tựa như vừa chạy xong 5000 mét kịch liệt như vậy, mà lại hắn có thể cảm thấy gương mặt cùng lỗ tai đều đốt lên, huyết dịch đang sôi trào, cả người đều đặc biệt vui vẻ cùng hưng phấn."Chính là loại cảm giác này sao?" Hắn che ngực hỏi.

"Chỉ sẽ kéo dài hai ba phút, " Roger thả lại cái bình, đem Rafa nằm vật xuống, "Bất quá, không cần lo lắng." Hắn tách ra thiếu niên đùi, đối chuyện kế tiếp tràn ngập chờ mong.

Chapter 2: Chủ tuyến (hai)

Chapter Text

§2

Thuộc da ghế sô pha bóng loáng tính chất cùng hơi lạnh nhiệt độ cực giống nam nhân kia sau đó thái độ, Rafa nặng nề nằm sấp ở phía trên, từ ngón tay, bả vai, đến mông eo cùng hai chân, ngay cả một chút sức lực đều không có còn lại, hắn cứ như vậy nhìn đối phương trầm mặc bình tĩnh thanh để ý đến bọn họ lưu lại tàn tích, không hiểu cảm thấy một tia lạnh lùng cùng khinh miệt, bởi vì Roger trên mặt biểu lộ phảng phất bọn hắn vừa rồi cũng không phải là điên cuồng làm hai đến ba giờ thời gian, mà chỉ là cùng một chỗ ăn xong bữa phổ thông muộn cơm giống như. Hắn đều đâu vào đấy đem mảnh này bừa bộn một chút xíu hoàn nguyên, vô luận từ thu thập trình tự hay là thuần thục trình độ, đều có thể thấy được dạng này sự tình hắn nhất định làm qua mấy ngàn lần.

Vừa rồi Rafa liền chú ý tới vai trái của hắn phần sau có một vết sẹo, thế nhưng là lúc này mới nhìn rõ. Vết sẹo này cùng khí chất của hắn không có chút nào tương xứng, giống như là không biết từ cái kia cắt xuống lại dán đi lên, lại dài vừa rộng, một mực kéo dài đến phần lưng, nhìn thấy mà giật mình."Ngươi trước kia nhận qua tổn thương sao?" Rafa cẩn thận hỏi một câu, hắn nhịn không được không nhìn chằm chằm chỗ ấy nhìn.

"Không có quan hệ gì với ngươi sự tình cũng không cần quá hiếu kỳ, " Roger cố ý dừng lại động tác trong tay, quay đầu nói nói, "S không dạy qua ngươi không nên đánh dò xét hộ khách tư ẩn sao?"

Rafa không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ tức giận, bởi vì hắn thoạt nhìn như là chuyện gì đều gây không đến hắn bộ dáng —— mặc dù như thế, lại cho người ta một loại mơ hồ mà kéo dài cảm giác áp bách."Thật có lỗi, là ta lắm miệng."

"Ta không có sinh khí, nếu như kia là ngươi hiện tại trong đầu đang nghĩ tới vấn đề."

"Vậy, vậy liền tốt."

"Coi như ta không dạng này nói cho ngươi, ngươi cũng kiểu gì cũng sẽ học được điểm này. Tiền xe sẽ tính cùng một chỗ, tắm rửa xong liền mau trở về đi thôi."

". . ." Đây là Rafa bất ngờ, hắn coi là muốn cùng hắn trên giường ngủ tới hừng sáng sẽ cùng nhau ăn sớm cơm cái gì. "Ách, tốt." Nói thật, hắn không muốn đi. Mặc dù đối phương chỉ là hộ khách, lại cho lưu lại khắc sâu ấn tượng, Rafa không rõ, hướng về thân thể hắn thiếp người hẳn là nhiều đến đếm không hết đi, vì cái gì dạng này hấp dẫn người người lại chỉ tuyển chọn loại phục vụ này đâu?

"Ta chưa từng lưu người qua đêm, S nói qua cho ngươi đi?" Hắn một mình quay người đi hướng phòng tắm, "Ta đi tắm trước, ngươi có thể nhiều nghỉ ngơi một hồi."

Nhất định phải lại nghỉ ngơi một hồi, Rafa hiện tại đứng lên cũng không nổi. Xé rách đau đớn tại tình ái qua đi lộ ra càng thêm kịch liệt, thể nội tràng đạo y nguyên có loại bị xâm nhập tiếp tục ảo giác, đùi cũng không lấy sức nổi. Hắn phát phát hiện mình từ vừa mới bắt đầu một mực tại ra đổ mồ hôi, đầu nặng nề. Qua ước chừng một khắc đồng hồ, Rafa miễn cưỡng chống lên như nhũn ra đầu gối, nhưng hắn mỗi đi một bước đã cảm thấy toàn thân đều đau, bất đắc dĩ lại nằm về trên ghế sa lon.

Roger lau tóc, quấn khăn tắm ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng đi tới, nhìn thấy nam hài cuộn mình tại ghế sô pha nơi hẻo lánh. Ngủ rồi? Hắn đi tới bên cạnh gọi hắn một tiếng, không có trả lời, thế là lại lắc lắc vai của hắn, ngoài ý muốn phát hiện nhiệt độ của người hắn mười phần phỏng tay.

"Hey, " hắn ngồi xổm xuống, dùng tay đi thử cái trán nhiệt độ, "Ngươi còn tốt đó chứ?"

"Ừm... Ta lập tức." Rafa mở to mắt cảm giác choáng đầu đến kịch liệt, bất quá vẫn là cố gắng ngồi dậy.

"Ngươi giống như là phát sốt."

"Ta không sao, " hắn vừa đứng thẳng liền hướng về phía trước ngã sấp xuống tạiRoger trên thân, nóng hổi da thịt đụng phải chưa khô, lạnh buốt giọt nước mà cảm thấy một tia thư sướng, "Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi, " hắn vụng về xin lỗi, nhẹ nhàng lay động một chút đầu liền có thể cảm thấy hai bên huyệt Thái Dương tại "Thình thịch" nhảy lên đau đớn.

Roger đem hắn đỡ về ghế sô pha, cởi xuống khăn tắm thay hắn lau chùi thân thể bên trên còn sót lại cân dịch cùng mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc."Ngươi phát sốt. Có ít người lần thứ nhất lúc sẽ phản ứng tương đối lớn, phát sốt cũng rất phổ biến, có người thậm chí sẽ nôn mửa. Ta chỗ này hẳn là có thuốc, ngươi trước nằm xuống, ta gọi điện thoại để S đến đón ngươi trở về."

Ngữ khí của hắn mặc dù không có gì dị thường, lại làm cho Rafa có loại hắn là tại đuổi hắn đi ý nghĩ. Rafa mơ hồ ý thức được Roger đang đút hắn viên thuốc cùng nước, trên trán cũng đắp lên lạnh khăn mặt.

"Hắn không có nghe, " Roger nói. Hiện tại xem ra để Rafa mình đón xe khẳng định là không được, kỳ thật cũng có thể lái xe đem hắn đưa trở về, nhưng hắn cũng có chút mỏi mệt muốn sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút.

"Ngươi trước đợi tại cái này đi." Hắn tìm một kiện tấm thảm cho Rafa đắp lên, hắn đã mê man đi, căn bản không nghe thấy lời nói mới rồi. Roger đứng tại ghế sô pha bên cạnh cúi đầu nhìn xem nam hài ngủ mặt, đứng yên thật lâu, hắn không biết mình đang tận lực khó chịu hoặc cố chấp cái gì.

Do dự mãi, hay là quay người nằm dài trên giường đi, tắt đèn, trong bóng tối có thể nghe được bên kia truyền đến nặng nề chậm rãi tiếng hít thở. Dù cho cách xa như vậy, trong phòng có người khác tồn tại cũng gọi hắn cảm thấy khó chịu. Tốt tại là cái người mới, Roger thầm nghĩ, cái kia nam hài ngay cả điều này có ý vị gì cũng không biết a? Đợi ngày mai S phát hiện hắn cũng không trở về lúc, đoán chừng muốn gây nên sóng to gió lớn.

Tại trong hội kia, hoặc là bề ngoài không gọi được đỉnh cấp nhưng kinh nghiệm đặc biệt phong phú, hoặc là dáng người cùng tướng mạo đều nhất lưu trẻ tuổi nam hài. Làm cái nghề này là không có có quyền lợi lựa chọn hộ khách, bất luận đối phương là béo là gầy, là xấu là soái, ngắn nhỏ hoặc thô to, 20 tuổi hoặc 60 tuổi, chỉ cần trả tiền, S thông tri bọn hắn đêm nay đi đâu cũng chỉ có thể ngoan ngoãn rửa sạch sẽ quá khứ. Đa số tình huống dưới giá cao thù lao là để bọn hắn cởi quần nguyên nhân duy nhất, tiện thể thu hoạch được một chút sinh lý khoái cảm, nếu như không có cũng được. Bởi vậy, nếu như có thể đụng cái trước các phương diện điều kiện đều rất tốt hộ khách xem như kiện đáng giá vui vẻ cùng khoe khoang sự tình, kinh nghiệm nhiều về sau sẽ trở nên đối với mấy cái này phá lệ bắt bẻ —— dù là ngoài miệng không thể nói, trên thân thể không thể chịu nghị.

Bọn hắn cơ hồ đều biết Roger, bởi vì hắn không thế nào yêu gọi đã gặp một lần người, mà tần suất mười phần ổn định, duy trì tại mỗi tuần hai đến ba lượt. Ngày bình thường cùng một chỗ nói chuyện trời đất, nếu như ai tuần này bị gọi vào Roger nơi đó đi, lập tức sẽ trở thành mọi người nói trò đùa lời nói thổi phồng tiêu điểm. Phàm là thấy qua hắn người hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều sẽ bị hấp dẫn, hắn xuất chúng khí chất, phương thức nói chuyện, dáng người tỉ lệ, yin kinh kích thước, kéo dài thời gian, những này chung vào một chỗ đều không đủ lấy khái quát hắn đặc biệt, tóm lại, có thể để cho không ít duyệt vô số người nam hài nói ra "Cho dù hắn không trả tiền ta cũng nguyện ý cho hắn bên trên" loại lời này người, ước chừng cũng chỉ có hắn một cái. Cùng nó nói Roger là cái hoàn mỹ hộ khách, không bằng nói hắn quả thực là cái hoàn mỹ lý tưởng hình bạn trai. Bất luận lại thế nào điệu thấp, người sáng suốt đều có thể nhìn ra hắn là cái nhân vật có tiền, tướng mạo không có thể bắt bẻ, làm chính là công việc đàng hoàng, không hút thuốc lá không say rượu, nhân phẩm đoan chính, khí đại hoạt tốt, duy nhất có thể được xưng tụng bất lương thói quen sinh hoạt chính là tìm nam ji chuyện này. Khiến người buồn bực là, hắn qua nhiều năm như vậy đều là độc thân. Tất cả mọi người muốn cùng hắn tiếp xúc nhiều một chút, đáng tiếc Roge Nhật Bản người đối với loại này quá phận thân mật ý đồ là mẫn cảm cùng mâu thuẫn. Mặc dù mọi người đều rõ ràng, không tìm hiểu hộ khách tư ẩn là cơ bản nhất giác ngộ —— nếu như ngay cả điểm này đều làm không được là không có cách nào tại cái nghề này tiếp tục chờ đợi, nhưng hết lần này tới lần khác hắn quá mức mê người, vô luận như thế nào đều sẽ sinh ra nghĩ đi tìm hiểu dục vọng của hắn. Roger thậm chí so với cái kia trong tay trái mang theo nhẫn cưới, đã sinh con dưỡng cái sâu tủ còn muốn chú trọng cá nhân tư ẩn, hắn luôn luôn duy trì một đoạn thích hợp khoảng cách, liên quan tới hắn tình huống đều là mọi người mỗi người hiểu rõ tin tức chắp vá ra.

Về phần hắn cho tới bây giờ không lưu bất luận cái gì người qua đêm chuyện này, tựa hồ cũng không phải là hoàn toàn bởi vì không nghĩ để "Giao dịch" cùng "Sinh hoạt" quấy cùng một chỗ. Đến cùng vì cái gì, không ai biết được. Đây cơ hồ là hắn duy nhất một đầu yêu cầu, S đối với dạng này cấp cao hộ khách còn không phải hữu cầu tất ứng. Những cái kia đám con trai đâu, dù cho đã từng cũng có người đổ thừa không chịu đi, nhưng theo thời gian trôi qua, mọi người đã đầy đủ hiểu rõ sự thật này, nếu ai vọng tưởng có thể tại cái kia Roger trên giường qua đêm vậy hắn chính là mười phần đồ ngốc.

Roger trợn tròn mắt một mực trợn đến hừng đông, hắn đã cực kỳ lâu không có tại người khác bên cạnh ngủ.

Sớm biết ngủ không được, khi đó nên đem hắn đưa trở về. Roger vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, cầm điện thoại di động lên nhìn thời gian. Vấn đề này kỳ thật rất đau đầu, bởi vì về sau nhất định còn sẽ lại gọi Rafa tới —— hắn đối buổi tối hôm nay xem như tương đương hài lòng —— nếu để cho đối phương coi là lưu lại qua đêm là đương nhiên, dưỡng thành quen thuộc coi như phiền phức.

Hắn rốt cục ngủ nửa giờ, sau đó giống thường ngày tại chuông báo thức trước một giây tỉnh lại. Trải qua phòng khách lúc nhìn sang trên ghế sa lon còn đang ngủ say người, liền rốt cuộc không có đi xem qua hắn. Rửa mặt, chuẩn bị bữa sáng, mặc chỉnh tề, lái xe đi làm. Trước khi ra cửa hắn cho Rafa lưu lại không ăn xong thuốc, tiền còn có một cái tờ giấy, để hắn tỉnh ngủ sau mình trở về. Roger cũng không lo lắng lưu một cái người xa lạ trong nhà sẽ mất đi cái gì, bởi vì hắn tín nhiệm S, cũng biết hắn, không đứng đắn người là sẽ không bị hắn chọn trúng, dù là thật nhìn sai rồi hoặc là quản giáo không nghiêm, không cần Roge Nhật Bản nhiều người truy cứu, S lại đánh gãy bại hoại mình thanh danh người chân.

Cứ việc không có nghỉ ngơi tốt, Roger y nguyên duy trì bình thường trạng thái làm việc. Hắn cùng các đồng nghiệp mỗi ngày làm liền là hướng về phía máy tính từng lần một hiệu đính mô hình, tính toán tham số số liệu tính chính xác, sau đó vận dụng đến hiện thực thị trường cổ phiếu bên trong, không cần tự mình chằm chằm bàn, thao bàn, máy tính có thể lấy mỗi giây mấy chục lần giao dịch tốc độ căn cứ chỉ lệnh tự chủ hoàn thành hết thảy, bao quát kỳ hạn giao hàng cùng kỳ quyền trọng tài. Trừ thời điểm bận rộn có thể đem đầu óc bận bịu xấu bên ngoài, thời gian còn lại đều rất nhẹ nhàng —— nhất là đối với định lượng cao thủ đến nói. Buổi sáng thị trường gió êm sóng lặng, báo cáo cuối ngày sau Roger liền đi dưới lầu ăn cơm trưa, ở thời điểm này đột nhiên tiếp vàoS điện thoại.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi đã bận đến ngay cả loại sự tình này đều không rảnh đi cảm thấy kinh ngạc." Hắn vốn cho rằng S buổi sáng liền sẽ cho hắn trả lời điện thoại.

"Thật sự là không có ý tứ, tối hôm qua lâm thời có chút sự tình, hôm nay mới xử lý xong. Nam hài tử kia, Rafa ——?" S không biết nên hỏi "Hắn chuyện gì xảy ra" hay là "Hắn ở đâu" . Rạng sáng nhìn thấy Roger điện thoại chưa nhận lúc, tưởng rằng Rafa tay chân vụng về để hắn không hài lòng, nhưng cân nhắc đến ngay lúc đó thời gian cùng hắn chỉ phát đến một lần điện thoại sự thật này, liền chưa có trở về điện thoại, không nghĩ tới hôm nay sáng sớm phát hiện Rafa còn không có trở về.

Vì để tránh cho không tất yếu lo lắng cùng nghi hoặc, Roger ngắn gọn hướng hắn giải thích ngày hôm qua tình huống, cũng không có ý thức được hắn dăm ba câu ngược lại gây nên đối phương càng lớn kinh ngạc. Loại này mặt trời mọc ở hướng tây sự tình vậy mà tùy tiện liền một ngụm mang qua, để người không thể không nghĩ tìm hiểu ngọn ngành.

"Như vậy, ngươi cảm thấy hắn như vậy?" S lấy cái này quen thuộc vấn đề mở màn, "Hi vọng hắn không có phạm cái gì sai."

"Trừ không có kinh nghiệm, cái khác đều rất tốt. Ta thật thích hắn."

Bình thường Roger nói "Ta thật thích hắn" ý tứ liền là lúc sau sẽ còn chỉ tên muốn cái kia người, mà vẻn vẹn một câu "Hắn rất tốt" ý tứ thì là bình thường, bình quân trình độ. Lần đầu nghe được hai câu này đánh giá đồng thời xuất hiện, ngay cả S cũng có chút không rõ, hắn đến cùng là hài lòng vẫn còn bất mãn ý?

"Nếu là thêm phiền toái, lần sau hay là..."

"Ta không nói hắn thêm phiền phức, " S có thể nghe ra Roger giọng buông lỏng, "Ta chỉ nói là, hắn không có kinh nghiệm. Một chút cũng không có."

"Nam hài tử này nha, tình huống có chút đặc biệt, ta vốn cho là lúc trước hắn chính là làm cái này..." Hắn dừng một chút, không rõ ràng Roger phải chăng có hứng thú hướng xuống nghe, gặp hắn không có đánh gãy, liền tiếp theo nói, "Gặp mặt về sau mới phát hiện căn bản không phải dạng này."

"Hắn lừa gạt ngươi?"

"Không, là hắn bị người lừa gạt."

Roger giống như lĩnh hội tới như vậy chút ý tứ, câu nói này đã đủ để giải thích hắn tối hôm qua nghi hoặc. Nam hài kia thế nào thấy đều không giống sẽ làm cái nghề này người, mà lại một bộ sợ hãi mà sính cường dáng vẻ.

"Rafa là thông qua một cái không tính là bằng hữu người đến nơi này của ta. Hắn nói có cái không sai nam hài muốn tới nước Mỹ, hỏi ta cảm giác không có hứng thú, " S nói tiếp, "Ta nhìn ảnh chụp cùng tư liệu, cảm thấy không sai. Mặc dù ta cơ hồ không qua tay còn không hiểu rõ lắm nam hài, nhưng là trước mắt khuyết thiếu hắn loại phong cách này, cho nên liền muốn hạ."

Roger nhẹ nhàng "Ừ" một tiếng, cho thấy hắn còn đang nghe.

"Nói tóm lại, nam hài kia là bị lừa đến Miami đến. Trong nhà hắn xảy ra biến cố, không biết chọc phiền toái gì, cuối cùng cùng người nhà cũng ly tán, chỉ như vậy một cái người đến nơi này."

"Hắn biết ngươi là làm cái gì, sẽ còn dám đến?"

S đốt một điếu thuốc, tại thanh vụ bên trong nheo mắt lại, kinh ngạc Roger lại nghe nhiều như vậy, "Cho nên mới nói hắn là bị lừa đến nha. Có thể là bị người nào phản bội, Rafa trước khi đến coi là tại nước Mỹ chờ đợi hắn là phụ mẫu bằng hữu tiếp ứng, kỳ thật hắn là bị 'Bán' đến nơi này của ta nha. Đem Rafa giới thiệu cho ta người cũng không biết hắn, chỉ là vừa lúc biết ta, thế là giao dịch liền đạt xong rồi. Đương nhiên, những sự tình này ta cũng là về sau mới hiểu rõ. Mặc dù như thế, ta còn chưa tốt tâm đến đem Rafa thả đi. Ta đối với hắn nói, lúc nào ngươi kiếm đủ ta mua tiền của ngươi liền có thể đi."

"Ừm, " Roger lại lên tiếng. Hắn cũng không cảm thấy S làm có cái gì không đúng, ngược lại tương đương công đạo.

"Hắn mặc dù sợ hãi, nhưng là cũng không dám chạy trốn, dù sao ta xem như hắn hiện tại ở chỗ này duy nhất người quen biết, tốt xấu còn tại cung cấp hắn ở cung cấp hắn ăn —— vốn là dạng này coi là. Kết quả hắn đến ngày đầu tiên liền lật cửa sổ, ta người bắt hắn trở lại lúc, lại còn trừng tròng mắt hung ta. Ta giống như hắn đều là bị lừa người nha."

"Ta ngược lại là cảm thấy, đêm qua, hắn rất sợ ngươi bộ dáng."

"Hắn là đang sợ ngươi." S cười nói.

Roger cũng không cảm thấy mình có cái gì tốt sợ, nhưng đứng tại Rafa góc độ đến nghĩ, tối hôm qua phải cùng gia hình tra tấn trận tâm tình không có gì khác biệt đi. Hiện ở Rafa đối với việc này nên nhiều ít vẫn là mâu thuẫn, Roger tin tưởng, tương lai nam hài kia nhất định sẽ trở nên rất lấy vui —— trước mắt đến nhìn, bao nhiêu còn trẻ con còn non chút.

Cúp điện thoại, hắn vuốt vuốt vai trái, trên ghế nhẹ nhàng hoạt động hạ eo. Nghe qua rất nhiều cố sự, mình cũng trải qua cố sự, lại còn không có đụng phải dạng này, vừa vặn hay là Rafa lần thứ nhất. Nhân vật này thật là khó a, Roger nghĩ thầm, đối với hắn quá lời khách khí, hắn đại khái sẽ lấy vì tất cả khách nhân đều là cái dạng này. Giống tối hôm qua tình cảnh, đối Rafa đến nói khả năng đã tính may mắn.

Trong lòng hắn, nam hài tử này rất không tệ, có rất ít lần thứ nhất gặp mặt liền có thể để lại cho hắn khắc sâu ấn tượng người. Phần này hảo cảm một mực tiếp tục đến hiện tại, thẳng đến Roger tan tầm về đến nhà, phát hiện Rafa vẫn còn chưa đi, mà là lười biếng bá chiếm ghế sa lon của hắn, xem ra một bộ lại an tâm lại lý phải bộ dáng, cực giống đã từng những cái kia tự cho là không giống bình thường gia hỏa. Nói đến kỳ quái, loại chuyện nhỏ nhặt này đủ để phá hư tâm tình của hắn, bởi vì đây cơ hồ là hắn duy nhất cố chấp điểm. Hắn nhìn Rafa giống như có lẽ đã không có tại phát sốt, liền có không cao hứng lý do cùng lực lượng.

"Ngươi làm sao còn ở nơi này?" Hắn giống như là được thành công khiêu khích đến, dùng mang theo tức giận khẩu khí đặt câu hỏi.

Rafa lập tức sửng sốt ở, kinh ngạc nhìn xốc lên tấm thảm ngồi dậy, "Thật xin lỗi, ta tỉnh lại lúc đã buổi chiều."

"Trên mặt bàn có cái tờ giấy, ngươi nhìn thấy sao?" Roger không để ý đến hắn không biết làm sao, phối hợp xoay người đi thoát bên ngoài bao.

"Nhìn thấy. Nhưng là ta nghĩ như là đã lúc này, không bằng chờ ngươi trở về."

"Chờ ta trở lại làm cái gì?"

"Ách, cùng một chỗ ăn cơm?"

Roger có chút trợn to mắt nhìn hắn, dở khóc dở cười. Đối với thứ ngốc này, quả thực ngay cả tính tình đều không có phát, tâm hắn nghĩ."Nơi này không có cơm cho ngươi ăn. Ta sẽ không làm cơm."

Quả nhiên hôm qua liền không nên gọi hắn lưu lại, lại không gọi hắn trở về, mao bệnh đều muốn quen ra. Hắn đảo mắt bốn phía một cái, trong phòng ngược lại cũng không có có đồ vật gì bị di động qua vết tích."Nghe, ta xưa nay không quà tặng lúc đi xa người trong nhà, không phải nhằm vào ngươi, hiểu không?"

"Ta, ta sẽ, ta sẽ làm."

"?"

"Ta sẽ làm cơm..."

Rafa gặp hắn không nói gì, chỉ tốt chính mình nói tiếp, "Kia, ta, " hắn cẩn thận nhìn một chút trên mặt bàn lũy lấy kia chồng tiền mặt, lại nhìn một chút Roger, từ đó rút ra một trương liền muốn hướng ngoài cửa đi, "Vậy ta trước. . . Đi siêu thị."

"Dừng lại, " Roger hơi khẽ mím môi sừng, "Ngươi cho rằng ngươi đang làm cái gì?"

Rafa từ dưới đất nhặt lên tối hôm qua tiện tay cởi xuống vệ áo bên ngoài bao, hỏi, "Ngươi đã nếm qua sao?"

"Không không, ta không có sẽ nói với ngươi cái này. Ngươi đến cùng muốn làm gì?"

"Ta muốn hướng ngươi ngay mặt nói lời cảm tạ, " Rafa rất không được tự nhiên đứng, do dự có nên hay không đi trở về, "Hôm qua, cám ơn ngươi."

Roger nghĩ đến giữa trưa S đối với hắn nói sự tình, nhìn xem nam hài này mặt, phảng phất cũng có thể hiểu được một chút. Nhưng hắn chẳng qua là một cái mua phục vụ khách hàng thôi, tối hôm qua Rafa rõ ràng sợ hãi giống cái rơi vào đi săn trong cạm bẫy tiểu động vật, muốn nói tạ nhưng cũng buồn cười. Hoặc là bởi vì hắn cầm tới tiền, đột nhiên liền hồi tâm chuyển ý, chuẩn bị để lấy lòng mình rồi?

"Không cần, ta để ngươi lưu lại chỉ là bởi vì ta lúc ấy cũng mệt mỏi, " nói đến đây Roger lại nhớ lại mất ngủ cả đêm thống khổ kinh lịch, giơ tay lên vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, "Không có lần thứ hai."

"Mặc dù ngươi nói như vậy, hay là cám ơn ngươi." Rafa rủ xuống tầm mắt, đã bỏ đi đi siêu thị suy nghĩ. Nguyên bản hắn cảm thấy câu nệ, nghĩ tại lúc ăn cơm đối với hắn nói những lời này.

Roger đi đến hắn trước mặt, phương mới có chút căng cứng thần sắc rất nhanh thư giãn xuống tới, khôi phục bình thường hữu hảo, "S đã gọi điện thoại cho ta, ngươi về sớm một chút đi."

Nam hài cúi đầu không nói lời nào, giống như là lâm vào toàn thế giới nhất tình cảnh lưỡng nan. Hắn mấy lần muốn mở miệng, cũng không dám nhìn thẳng Roger con mắt, ấp úng nửa ngày."Ngươi, " hắn bỗng dưng nhón chân lên ôm chặt lấy Roger, "Còn muốn chơi ta sao?"

Roger bị nhào một chút, trọng tâm bất ổn lùi về phía sau mấy bước."Ngươi nói cái gì?" Trên thân treo người gắt gao ôm cổ của hắn, bên tai truyền đến tiếng hít thở có chút không vững vàng.

"Ngươi hôm nay, buổi tối hôm nay còn muốn chơi ta sao?"

Rafa giống một cái khát vọng từ phụ mẫu nơi đó đạt được món đồ chơi mới hài tử cầu xin hắn, không biết nên làm những gì có thể để tâm hắn mềm, không nhúc nhích ôm thật chặt lưng của hắn.

"Ngươi có phải hay không không nghĩ trở lại S nơi đó, " Roger thật không có đi đẩy hắn ra, "Nhưng lại không có địa phương khác có thể đi..." Giảng đến nơi đây, hắn im bặt mà dừng.

Lúc này Rafa ngược lại là buông tay, vì giữa hai người lui lại ra vài chỗ, "Ngươi biết chuyện của ta?" Hắn vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, S sẽ đem loại này trêu chọc tai mắt chuyện nguy hiểm nói cho người khác nghe, hắn dù sao cũng là bị "Bán" tới.

"Hắn không phải cái gì người xấu, " Roger không có trả lời, chỉ là như vậy bình luận. Hắn không nghĩ trà trộn vào cái này nồi trong cháo, cũng không có hứng thú đi tìm hiểu trong đó chi tiết, tự nhiên không muốn nhiều lời.

"Còn có cái khác một ít nam sinh cũng ở ở nơi nào, bọn hắn..." Rafa muốn nói lại thôi, nghĩ uyển chuyển biểu đạt kia là bầy không thân thiện người, nhưng tìm không ra thích hợp tìm từ, vô luận nói như thế nào nghe cũng giống như tại yếu thế.

Kỳ thật điểm ấy không cần hắn nhắc nhở, Roger là biết đến. Người mới bị khi phụ là ngầm thừa nhận nhập môn cánh cửa, ai tuổi còn nhỏ, ai không thích tranh đấu, ai dáng dấp đẹp mắt, liền sẽ trở thành chú ý tiêu điểm, chắc hẳn Rafa đã nếm qua không ít đau khổ. Loại hiện tượng này về sau sẽ chỉ nghiêm trọng hơn, thẳng đến kế tiếp đối tượng mới xuất hiện mới thôi.

"Ta không thích S, cũng không thích đám người kia, không phải là bởi vì sợ bọn họ. Bọn hắn đều là một lũ ngốc, " Rafa nghiêm trang cùng hắn nói đạo lý, "Ta tình nguyện cùng hộ khách ở cùng một chỗ, thật." Hắn vừa mới còn rất e ngại hắn, hiện tại lại không có chút nào lo lắng thổ lộ lời thật lòng.

Roger rất muốn nói cho hắn, ngươi một ngày nào đó sẽ biết những người kia lại xấu, cũng không có khả năng so bên ngoài lai lịch không rõ hộ khách càng đáng sợ. Nghe hắn đã ngây thơ vô tri lại ra vẻ cường ngạnh lời nói, đột nhiên sinh ra một tia mẫn yêu chi tình, hắn đã thật lâu chưa từng nghe qua như thế có sức sống người ghé vào lỗ tai hắn líu ríu.

"Ta không có trông cậy vào ngươi đồng tình ta, " Rafa gặp hắn không vang vọng, coi là thuyết phục một chút, tiếp tục nói, " bất quá vừa rồi vấn đề vẫn chưa trả lời ta. Thế nào, muốn làm sao? Van cầu ngươi."

Nửa ngày, Roger giơ tay lên theo tại Rafa bờ mông đem giữa bọn hắn khoảng cách lại ép rụt trở về, nói, "Ngươi chính là như vậy cầu ta sao?"

Chapter 3: Chủ tuyến (ba)

Chapter Text

§3

Rafa không thể tin được, trước tối hôm qua hắn đối loại sự tình này còn tràn ngập sợ hãi cùng mâu thuẫn, bây giờ lại đã có chút thích. Chẳng biết tại sao, hắn đối Roger nói gì nghe nấy, cho dù hắn đem vật gì đáng sợ từ phía sau nhét vào cũng không chút nào phản kháng, chỉ là yên lặng chịu đựng đau đớn. Nhưng một lúc sau, đau đớn biến mất, liền sinh ra không thể nói nói vui vẻ. Cái này khiến hắn rất bối rối, lúc trước quật cường coi là bất luận phát sinh cái gì cũng sẽ không sa đọa, thế nhưng là Roger không chút phí sức phá hủy lấy tự tôn của hắn.

"Ngươi rất nhanh liền sẽ thích ứng loại sự tình này, " Roger chính ngửa tại trên ghế sa lon, Rafa hai cái đùi phân biệt quỳ tại bờ vai của hắn trái phải hai bên, nghiêng về phía trước lấy thân thể bị liếm láp hạ thể, đằng sau đút lấy chính tại chấn động đạo cụ.

Hắn đã bị miệng nhanh nửa giờ, hoặc là nói là bị trêu chọc, tra tấn nửa giờ, Roger khí định thần nhàn đùa bỡn kia sưng đồ vật, khi thì hôn cán, bờ môi êm ái vòng quanh tầng kia che kín tử sắc mạch máu bao bì, khi thì dùng toàn bộ khoang miệng bao lấy hắn vừa đi vừa về phun ra nuốt vào, một dấn tới yết hầu chỗ sâu nhất, khi thì bắt đầu mút vào gốc rễ rơi lấy túi túi, thậm chí từng lần một liếm láp phía trước linh miệng, sau đó đem đầu lưỡi xâm nhập cái kia lỗ hổng nhỏ ở trong. Nhưng là mỗi khi hắn nhanh thời điểm cao trào Roger liền không làm, thay cái biện pháp lặp lại, đồng dạng cũng là điểm đến là dừng, không để hắn bắn.

Cây kia cắm tại đồ vật bên trong không đúng lúc chấn động, khiến người nổi điên. Rafa cầu khẩn thấp giọng nghẹn ngào, nhưng Roger chỉ là đem nó hướng chỗ sâu đẩy, sau đó đem trên tay dính vào chất nhầy tại Rafa trên cặp mông xóa chỉ toàn, không rảnh để ý. Hắn đành phải nhắm mắt lại tiếp tục chịu đựng, trong đầu tưởng tượng thấy Roger tại sau lưng dùng sức chống đối cảm giác. Đầu gối đã bất lực chèo chống, Rafa toàn bộ phần hông cơ hồ là nằm sấp tại Roger trên mặt. Mặc dù như thế, sung mãn bóng loáng bờ mông tại không trung run run rẩy rẩy hướng chỗ cao giật giật, tựa hồ muốn nghênh hợp thứ gì va chạm. Bị chống ra đến cực hạn cửa hang chảy xuống ướt sũng chất lỏng, ngẫu nhiên co rút lại muốn đem kia xâm lấn vật nuốt phải càng sâu một chút.

"Van cầu ngươi, Roger, " Rafa níu lấy tấm thảm, nước mắt đều nhanh chảy xuống, hắn hiện tại chỉ có một cái ý niệm trong đầu, "Van cầu ngươi."

Roger không nói chuyện, bởi vì hắn chính ngậm lấy cây kia sợ động không ngừng phân thân nói không ra lời. Nhưng mà, tựa hồ cũng chưa đầy đủ Rafa ý tứ, chỉ là một cái tay khuấy động lấy mình, một cái tay đứng vững cắm tại Rafa bên trong khí cụ.

Bị đỉnh đâm điểm mẫn cảm chấn trong chốc lát, Rafa phần bụng cùng phần eo cơ bắp rụt lại một hồi, nhịn không được tại Roger miệng bên trong nhẹ nhàng rút đưa. Hắn lại sảng khoái lại khó chịu, cuối cùng bị giày vò đến chịu không được, tự quyết định ngồi dậy, một thanh rút ra dương vật giả. Cửa huyệt lưu luyến không rời khẽ trương khẽ hợp, khát vọng được lần nữa lấp đầy. Hắn vịn cây kia đứng thẳng đỏ tía vật dư thừa nhắm ngay mình, đặt mông ngồi xuống.

"Dạng này liền đúng, " Roger hai tay kẹp vào bờ eo của hắn, cong lên chân sau đó mãnh liệt hướng lên rất động.

Trong nháy mắt đó Rafa đại não đều trống không, hắn bị đính đến từ trên xuống dưới, ngước cổ rên rỉ. Mỗi một lần ra vào đều có thể cảm giác được sưng to lên đầu là như thế nào từ cửa hang dọc theo ướt át đường hành lang chen hướng chỗ sâu điểm mẫn cảm, Roger hung hăng đâm vào, không lưu tình chút nào. Qua không biết bao lâu, đợi đến đằng sau cũng thời điểm cao trào, Rafa mới chú ý tới mình đã sớm bắn xong một lần, hiện tại đã một lần nữa dựng đứng lên, bạch trọc vẩy đến khắp nơi đều là.

Kỳ thật cùng Rafa đồng dạng, Roger cũng nếm đến chút trước kia không biết chút nào ngon ngọt. Hắn mỗi tuần đều có cố định số lần sinh hoạt tình dục, cũng đã gặp đủ loại người, làm qua đủ loại sự tình, đối ân ái đã có một chút tập mãi thành thói quen cùng chết lặng, nhưng hắn từ không nghĩ tới nguyên đến dạy dỗ người cũng là có niềm vui thú, nhìn xem hắn vô tri, e ngại lại ra vẻ thành thục bộ dáng bị đánh nát, né tránh ánh mắt bên trong tràn ngập xấu hổ cùng sỉ nhục, thẳng đến từ bỏ trên tâm lý chống cự , mặc cho mình sa vào tại trong khoái cảm. Tựa như vừa rồi Rafa bị đùa bỡn phải ánh mắt mê ly, hai chân phát run mình ngồi đi lên bộ dáng, đáng yêu phải quả thực muốn đi xoa bóp khuôn mặt của hắn.

Rafa ở trên người hắn phập phồng, chạm vai tóc dài tản mát, liền âm thanh đều gọi gọi không ra, hạ thân lại không biết mệt mỏi ngang đứng lên. Thân hình của hắn đẹp mắt cực, xương cốt phát dục phải rất cường tráng, vừa đúng cơ bắp đường cong ưu mỹ, đều đều căng đầy, xương quai xanh cao ngất một mực kéo dài đến vai, dưới lồng ngực mặt kết nối phần bụng vị trí lõm lấy một đạo nho nhỏ khe rãnh, hai bên cơ bụng làm sâu sắc ở giữa kia xóa bóng tối.

Từ màu da cùng dáng người đến xem, hắn khẳng định là cái thường xuyên vận động hài tử, Roger nghĩ thầm, một bên vuốt ve kia phiến nóng hổi da thịt, từ cánh tay đến ngực, từ hông bụng đến bờ mông, mỗi một tấc cũng giống như trên hải đảo ánh nắng ấm áp như vậy sáng tỏ. Một người như vậy, tốt tại vẫn chỉ là người thiếu niên, không phải sẽ chọc cho ra đại phiền toái.

"Tới, " Roger nói, giữ chặt cánh tay của hắn để hắn cúi xuống dựa vào tại bộ ngực mình. Rafa lỗ tai dán cổ của hắn, khéo léo hướng trong ngực hắn rụt rụt, mấy sợi tóc dài quấn rơi tạiRoger trên môi. Roger nhớ tới, hôm qua hắn hôn một cái đầu của hắn, chẳng biết tại sao có chút buồn cười, bởi vì bình thường hắn là sẽ không làm như thế, hắn thậm chí không cùng bọn hắn hôn.

"Muốn để ta hôn ngươi a?" Đúng, hắn cùng Rafa cũng còn không có tiếp nhận hôn.

Chính tại hiếu kì hắn đem như thế nào trả lời lúc, Rafa đã đem mình đưa đến bên miệng. Hắn ngậm lấy Roger môi dưới, ấm áp đầu lưỡi liền trượt đi vào, tỉnh tỉnh mê mê làm rối loạn một trận, đột nhiên bị Roger nhẹ khẽ cắn chặt.

Cho là mình làm không tốt, Rafa nhất thời hốt hoảng muốn lui ra ngoài, nhưng kia hợp lấy lực nặng thêm mấy phần, dần dần bắt đầu thấy đau. Hắn không biết mình đã làm sai điều gì, dùng xuống thân cọ xát hắn, phảng phất là xin lỗi. Roger lúc này mới buông ra hắn, sau đó giống liếm láp vết thương đồng dạng, dọc theo vừa rồi cắn qua vết tích một chút xíu nhu hòa liếm qua, lướt qua lưỡi tâm lúc một trận xốp giòn xốp giòn ngứa cảm giác nhột bò đầy toàn thân. Lần nữa triền miên đan vào một chỗ lúc, hai người đều vui vẻ rên rỉ lên, Roger một bên hôn hắn, một bên vò siết lòng bàn tay hạ bóng loáng đùi cùng mông thịt. Có lẽ là bởi vì quá lâu không có nghiêm túc đối đãi qua, vừa rồi Rafa ngây ngô mà nhiệt tình biểu hiện lại đem hắn trêu chọc đến rối loạn tấc lòng, hắn đã quên hôn cũng có thể như thế thỏa mãn.

Về sau, hắn đem Rafa đè xuống ghế sa lon hảo hảo ức hiếp một hồi, thẳng đến hắn ngay cả nhấc lên cái mông khí lực đều không có. Mặc dù như thế, bị đạo cụ cùng thật vật tuần tự giáo huấn lâu như vậy sau hay là lại một lần cao trào, mà lại là hưng phấn đến cơ bắp cũng bắt đầu co rút tuyến tiền liệt cao trào, dương vật chỉ là tràn ra một cỗ hơi mờ dòng nhỏ dọc theo cán hướng xuống trôi. Roger cảm thấy trận trận vọt tới nóng ướt đang cực lực phun ra nuốt vào mình, hơi vừa buông lỏng, liền thoải mái toàn bộ phóng thích, hoặc là nói, là bị kẹp bắn.

Xong xuôi xong việc, Roger lại giống thường ngày như thế thu thập tàn cuộc, hắn một bên sạch sẽ một bên suy tư vừa rồi chuyện phát sinh, không biết từ chỗ nào sinh ra một trận đáng buồn chi tình. Tất cả mọi người cho là hắn là thần bí nhất một cái, kỳ thật hắn là không có nhất bí mật một cái. Ăn cơm chỉ là vì sẽ không đói đến khó chịu, mà không phải hưởng thụ mỹ thực; công việc là vì giết thời gian, hắn căn bản không thiếu tiền xài; không có cái gì yêu thích, liền ngay cả tìm nam kỹ, rất lớn một bộ phận nguyên nhân cũng chỉ là tìm sự kiện làm, đồng thời đem tiền tiêu xài. Hắn nguyên bản có rất nhiều bằng hữu, từ khi phát sinh sự kiện kia về sau, liền rốt cuộc không cùng bọn hắn liên hệ, cũng không nghĩ giao bạn mới. Một người dạng này qua thật nhiều năm, chưa từng cảm thấy sinh hoạt còn có thể có cái gì khác biệt.

Nhưng đột nhiên, một cái mười tám tuổi nam hài tử xông vào, hắn vậy mà liền sinh ra hứng thú. Cũng coi là không có tiền đồ tới cực điểm, Roger nghĩ thầm, chuyện cho tới bây giờ, còn nghĩ những thứ này sự tình có cái gì ý Nghĩa đâu?

"Roger, " Rafa nằm sấp ở trên ghế sa lon gọi hắn.

"Làm sao?"

"Không có việc gì."

Roger liếc hắn một cái, cỗ kia trẻ tuổi nhục thể nhìn một cái không sót gì hiện ra ở trước mắt, từ đầu đến chân đều đẹp vô cùng. Đối với dạng này đẹp đồ tốt, hắn có chút sợ sợ."Có lời cứ nói, " hắn ngồi trở lại trên ghế sa lon, nắm lên Rafa mắt cá chân cho mình đưa ra địa phương.

"Ngươi cái kia tổn thương..." Rafa vừa dừng một chút, liền lập tức bị đánh gãy.

"Một trận sự cố mà thôi, về sau cũng không cần hỏi lại." Hắn nhíu nhíu mày, nhưng vẫn là trả lời cái này hắn nhất không thích người khác hỏi vấn đề.

"Ta ngày mai còn có thể tới gặp ngươi a?"

"Không thể."

"Vì cái gì? Công việc của ngươi bề bộn nhiều việc?"

"Ta muốn gặp ngươi thời điểm, tự nhiên sẽ đem ngươi gọi tới. Ngươi cho rằng ngươi ngày mai liền không có khác sống muốn làm rồi sao?" Roger đang nhắc nhở hắn, S nơi đó hộ khách là rất nhiều.

Rafa ngồi dậy, ngơ ngác nhìn hắn một hồi, hi vọng hắn cũng quay đầu nhìn xem mình, thế nhưng là cũng không có."Ta không muốn đi người khác nơi đó. Ta ở chỗ này ai cũng không biết, nhưng ngươi đối ta rất ôn nhu."

Loại này ngây thơ cùng thẳng thắn, không hiểu gọi người nổi giận."Không có người quan tâm ngươi có muốn hay không đi, ta cũng không quan tâm. Chính là bởi vì ngươi còn ai cũng không nhận ra, mới sẽ cảm thấy ta tốt. Ta chỉ là cái thứ nhất, chờ ngươi gặp được cái thứ hai, cái thứ ba, cái thứ tư, liền sẽ không đến dính ta. Cho đến lúc đó, ngươi mỗi ngày đều phải bận rộn lấy kiếm tiền." Hắn lạnh lùng nở nụ cười, không biết là đang giễu cợt đối phương hay là trào phúng chính mình.

"Ta còn có một vấn đề, hỏi xong liền không hỏi. Người vì sao lại cùng không thích người làm loại sự tình này?"

"Bởi vì loại sự tình này cùng có thích hay không không có quan hệ. Tựa như ta thích cùng ngươi làm loại sự tình này, cùng ta thích ngươi, cũng là không giống."

"Ngươi có người thích a?"

Nghe được như vậy vô tri, trừ muốn bật cười bên ngoài, còn có chút tức giận. Hắn đột nhiên nghiêm nghị nói, "Ngươi hỏi nhiều lắm."

Đã không nói, vậy liền nhất định là có, Rafa phỏng đoán. Hạng người gì sẽ bị hắn thích? Bọn hắn, rõ ràng —— không thể cùng một chỗ, là bởi vì đối phương không thích hắn sao? Tựa hồ rất không có khả năng. Rafa hiếu kì phải lòng ngứa ngáy, nhưng cũng không dám lại nói. Hắn nhìn một chút Roger, lại bắt đầu e ngại lên hắn tới.

"Hôm nay, không có phát sốt a?" Tựa hồ phát giác được vừa rồi quá mức chống cự thái độ có chút lớn đề nhỏ làm, Roger vỗ nhẹ Rafa đùi ra hiệu hắn đứng dậy, "Đi tắm rửa. Tẩy xong liền mau trở về. Không thoải mái ta lái xe đưa ngươi." Hôm nay là tuyệt sẽ không lại để cho hắn lưu tại nơi này.

Rafa nguyên lai cũng còn không nhớ tới hôm qua mình lại phản ứng lớn đến phát sốt, nghe được Roger nói muốn đưa hắn, liền thuận mồm biên cái láo, "Hẳn là không phát sốt, nhưng là đầu ta choáng, trên thân cũng không còn khí lực."

Roger đương nhiên liếc mắt liền nhìn ra hắn tại bịa chuyện, nhưng như là đã nói ra miệng, liền nhất định phải giữ lời. Hơn nữa nhìn Rafa tự cho là không có bị phát giác bộ dáng, lại không cảm thấy chán ghét, thậm chí có chút chơi vui. Bọn hắn tuần tự tiến phòng tắm, Rafa ra mặc quần áo lúc, nhìn thấy sáng nay thả tại trên bàn trà kia chồng tiền mặt phía trên lại lũy một chồng đồng dạng độ dày. Hắn đem bọn nó cùng một chỗ cất kỹ, chỉnh lý xong muốn dẫn đi đồ vật, Roger liền ra.

Trên đường trở về bắt đầu mưa, bọn hắn cũng không có trò chuyện rất nhiều, Rafa nhìn qua ngoài cửa sổ cái này hắn còn không quá quen thuộc thành thị, trong lòng cũng là rất nhiều suy nghĩ. Hắn nhìn xem Roger, hắn chỉ cố vấn tự mình lái xe, thần sắc có một tia không quá rõ ràng dị dạng, sau đó buông xuống tay trái, chỉ dùng phải tay cầm tay lái. Về sau liền phân biệt, Roger không có xuống xe, nói đơn giản gặp lại, bóng xe liền biến mất trong đêm tối. Rafa không nghĩ tới bọn hắn thẳng đến nửa tháng sau mới gặp lại lần nữa.

Chapter 4: Chủ tuyến (bốn)

Chapter Text

§4

Rafa một mực chờ đợi Roger điện thoại, nhưng năm sáu ngày quá khứ, vẫn không có liên hệ. Mà đoạn này trong lúc đó bên trong, S cũng vẻn vẹn để hắn ra ngoài một lần mà thôi. Đi về sau, Rafa cảm giác phi thường không từ tại. Hắn tại nhìn thấy Roger trước đó đối với nam nhân cùng nam nhân ở giữa sự tình là ôm đáng sợ, lo nghĩ cùng mâu thuẫn phỏng đoán, nhìn thấy người này về sau, thành lập tại không có chút nào căn cứ cơ sở bên trên phán đoán ngược lại là được chứng minh một chút. Đối phương là cái thân cao gầy, mang theo kính mắt nam nhân, ăn mặc phi thường phổ thông, địa điểm cũng không phải trong nhà, mà là quán trọ. Hắn giống như là hơn bốn mươi tuổi dáng vẻ, làn da trắng nõn, tóc thưa thớt, hai tay một mực cắm tại trong túi áo ngoài, thỉnh thoảng thói quen dùng đầu lưỡi liếm hai miệng môi dưới, con mắt giấu tại thấu kính đằng sau từ trên xuống dưới đánh giá Rafa.

"Ngươi muốn cho ta làm thế nào?" Rafa bị nhìn chằm chằm khó chịu, chỉ muốn tranh thủ thời gian kết thúc lần này gọi hắn tâm phiền kinh lịch, thế là trước tiên mở miệng.

Kia người như là bị cái gì kích thích, bó tay bó chân ngồi đến bên cạnh hắn."Ngươi dung mạo thật là xinh đẹp, ta có thể thân ngươi a?" Thanh âm của hắn lại mảnh lại câm, hành động khẩn trương, phảng phất hồi lâu đều chưa thấy qua người sống, từ trong ra ngoài đến tản ra hư thối cùng hèn mọn khí tức.

Rafa không tự giác muốn hướng bên cạnh tránh thoát, nhưng không đành lòng đem chán ghét chi tình biểu hiện được rõ ràng như thế, liền có chút nghiêng thân thể nói "Có thể" .

Kết quả, hắn chỉ là giống như là con sói đói đem Rafa tay cùng hôn lên khuôn mặt toàn bộ, một bên phát ra buồn nôn "Chép chép" âm thanh, một bên thô lỗ đi thoát y phục của hắn. Rafa xụ mặt, thân thể cương cũng không nhúc nhích , mặc cho người kia hưng phấn nắm kéo. Ánh mắt hắn trống trơn nhìn về phía phía trước, nhớ lại trước mấy ngày Roger dạy hắn làm, khiến người khắc sâu ấn tượng sự tình, nhưng không chút nào nghĩ biểu hiện cho người này nhìn. Chỉ là, hắn vừa nghĩ tới Roger, suy nghĩ liền không dừng được.

Giờ phút này hắn đã bị thoát sạch sành sanh, chẳng biết tại sao, người kia lại còn cực kỳ chặt chẽ bọc lấy quần áo không nhúc nhích. Rafa không nghĩ đợi tiếp nữa, cũng không khát vọng được cái gì khoái cảm, thậm chí căn bản liền không cho rằng cùng dạng này người có thể sinh ra cái gì cảm thụ, trực tiếp quay lưng đi nâng lên bờ mông.

"Không không không, " hắn bộ dáng buồn cười lắc đầu, chuyển đem ghế phóng tới trước giường ngồi xuống, "Ta thích nhìn."

"Cái gì?"

Rafa híp mắt, không hiểu hắn ý tứ.

"Ta chỉ nhìn... Sẽ không đối ngươi làm cái gì, " hắn giống như là bị người phát hiện khó lường bí mật, thần sắc hốt hoảng nói, "Ta thích nhìn nam hài từ Ngụy... Ngươi chỉ cần ở trước mặt ta tự mình làm liền có thể."

Rafa nhớ tới, đích thật là có người nhắc nhở qua hắn thích gì người đều có, cho nên đừng cảm thấy quá ngoài ý muốn. Hắn vừa nghĩ tới như thật muốn cùng hắn phát sinh tứ chi tiếp xúc, liền không nhịn được rùng mình một cái. Cuối cùng Rafa kiên trì làm xong xong việc, nhìn thấy hắn cứng đờ ngồi tại trong ghế, đũng quần lại cũng ẩm ướt một mảnh.

"Ta chưa từng thấy ngươi đẹp mắt như vậy người, về sau còn có thể nhìn thấy ngươi a?" Hắn y nguyên ngồi ở đằng kia, từ trong túi lấy ra một xấp thật dày tiền, rõ ràng cùng bình thường độ dày không giống, "Thêm ra đến chính là đưa cho ngươi, không muốn bị biết." Giá cả đều là trước đó đàm tốt, bọn hắn đem tiền cầm sau khi trở về, S muốn rút một nửa đi. Rafa không biết còn muốn nói gì nữa, nói tiếng cám ơn liền vội vàng rời đi.

Về sau một đêm bên trên, hắn bằng ký ức dựa theo đường đi, mình chạy tớiRoger nhà dưới lầu. Hắn biết làm như vậy không thỏa đáng, nhưng liền ma xui quỷ khiến tiến thang máy, còn theo chuông cửa. Hắn cũng không trông cậy vào phát sinh cái gì, vẻn vẹn nghĩ cùng với hắn một chỗ đợi một hồi, có lẽ hắn còn không có ăn cơm, có thể làm cơm cho hắn ăn —— nếu như hắn không tức giận.

Thế nhưng là Roger vừa mở cửa, lông mày liền nhíu lại.

"Rất lâu... Không gặp, " Rafa tâm lạnh một đoạn, giả vờ như không có chú ý tới Roger trên mặt biểu lộ đến cỡ nào lạnh buốt, gạt ra một cái tiếu dung.

"Ai bảo ngươi tới?" Roger quay đầu bước đi, từ thẳng ngồi trở lại trước bàn sách, "Trở về."

Hắn giống như đang làm việc, đèn bàn chiếu sáng lấy văn kiện trên bàn, máy tính trên màn hình từng cái tất cả đều là xem không hiểu số liệu đồ. Rafa theo sát lấy hắn tránh đi vào mới không có bị nhốt ở ngoài cửa. Nhưng hắn đi vào về sau cũng không dám lớn tiếng thở, sợ chọc hắn càng thêm không cao hứng.

"Ta hôm nay bề bộn nhiều việc, trở về." Roger ngồi tại một đống vật liệu phía trước, cúi đầu viết cái gì không có nhìn Rafa. Hắn mặc một kiện đơn giản thuần sắc áo thun, cùng hai lần trước khác biệt, xem ra rất nhu hòa, Rafa liền suy đoán, hắn sau khi tan việc bình thường đều là như thế này làm áo ngủ mặc.

"Ta không quấy rầy ngươi, ta không làm gì."

"Ngươi tự quyết định chạy tới liền đã quấy rầy đến ta, còn có, " Roger cố ý dừng lại hoa quý giá một giây đồng hồ nhìn hắn một cái, "Ngươi có biết hay không nếu như ta đem việc này nói cho s, hậu quả nghiêm trọng đến mức nào?"

Rafa biết phạm cái này tận dưới đáy tuyến sai lầm là kết quả gì, mà Roger là S coi trọng nhất một khách hộ, hắn nếu là đi cáo trạng, mình đoán chừng sẽ bị ném tới những cái kia nhất không chịu nổi trong quán bar vòng ở giữa."Ngươi chính là nhìn ta tâm phiền, muốn đuổi ta đi, sẽ không thật nói cho hắn, đúng hay không?" Hắn đứng tại cái bàn đối diện, hiếu kì lại cẩn thận vụng trộm nhìn qua Roger viết đồ vật.

"Ta là đang nhắc nhở ngươi, ta có thể sẽ bao che ngươi, người khác nhưng không nhất định. Đừng ngốc đến thấy ai cũng dám bộ dạng này."

"Ta đã gặp người khác, ta mới không nghĩ gặp lại."

Rafa không có chú ý tới hắn lúc nói những lời này, Roger ngòi bút dừng một chút. Nhưng hắn trong lòng mình hoạt động là nhất thanh nhị sở, Roger cố nén ngẩng đầu dục vọng, gác lại bút, hững hờ hỏi một câu, ". . . S đã để ngươi bắt đầu công việc bình thường rồi?"

"Chỉ có một lần mà thôi, " Rafa chi tiết bàn giao, hắn nhìn Roger để bút xuống, giống như nhanh làm xong, liền thăm dò qua thân thể, cùi chỏ chống đỡ trên bàn, "Đã cái giờ này, ta một người ra lại trở về, S sẽ không sẽ nghi ngờ? Ngươi giúp ta một chút, làm sao tròn cái láo?"

"Ngươi hiện tại liền đi, hắn chưa chắc sẽ hoài nghi gì."

Gặp hắn không chút nào mềm lòng, Rafa nhịn không được nghĩ vung nũng nịu mài mài một cái. Thế nhưng là Roger bình yên ngồi tại trước bàn, kia cỗ khí chất giống như không phải do ai đi bên người quấy rầy đồng dạng, gọi người không dám đến gần hắn tả hữu. Thế là Rafa âm thầm ngồi xổm xuống, chui vào dưới bàn sách mặt leo đến chân của hắn bên cạnh.

"Ngươi làm gì?" Roger cúi đầu xuống, nhìn thấy Rafa tại mình hai chân ở giữa quỳ. Hắn vóc dáng rất cao, chui tại dưới đáy bàn chỉ có thể giống tiểu động vật đồng dạng co lên đến, màu nâu đậm con mắt lóe mê người quang trạch. Bọn hắn lấy loại này tư thế đối mặt trong chốc lát, trong không khí phảng phất có rất nhỏ, củi thiêu đốt lúc phát ra đôm đốp âm thanh. Rafa một cái tay bắt lênRoger đầu gối, Roger cũng không nói gì thêm, thế là hắn liền dọc theo đầu gối thuận đùi sờ đi lên.

"Roger?" Hắn gọi hắn một tiếng, tay hữu ý vô ý mơn trớn chính đối với mình vật kia.

"Làm sao?"

"Ngươi mấy ngày nay đang bận cái gì?"

"Ta muốn nói mấy lần không có quan hệ gì với ngươi sự tình không nên hỏi ngươi mới có thể ghi nhớ, " Roger mặc dù dạng này giảng, ngữ khí lại không có gì ý trách cứ, ngược lại giống như là giáo tiểu hài giáo phải mất kiên trì gia trưởng.

Rafa nổi lên gan giải khai quần của hắn, sau đó giật xuống một điểm, lộ ra khối kia bọc lấy bộ phận sinh dục màu xám đồ lót. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn, phát hiện Roger một mặt an tĩnh nhìn qua, phảng phất đang chờ mong hắn còn có thể làm ra cái gì tới. Rafa cái cằm trầm xuống, lấy môi mặt ngoài êm ái hôn nằm tại khối kia vải vóc hạ ấm áp đồ vật.

"Như vậy, " Roger thanh một chút cuống họng, hỏi nói, " ngươi cùng người khác kinh lịch, như thế nào?"

"Hắn nói, hắn thích xem, để chính ta làm, ta làm xong sau liền thật thả ta đi."

Tựa hồ là như trút được gánh nặng, Roger gật đầu một cái, "Úc, có thật nhiều người đều thích như thế. Có ít người chuyên môn thích mập, có chút thích dị trang, ăn mặc giống nữ sinh đồng dạng nam nhân, như ngươi loại này rõ ràng là Địa Trung Hải người tướng mạo cũng rất được hoan nghênh."

"Vậy còn ngươi? Ngươi thích gì?"

"Ta?" Không biết tại sao, Roger nhẹ nhẹ cười cười, cái này ý cười bên trong ngậm lấy một tia tự giễu cùng bất đắc dĩ, "Ta thích tóc vàng, ngắn một điểm. Không có gì đặc biệt yêu thích."

"Ngươi thích xem a?"

"Không nghĩ tới, nhưng là ta ngược lại có hứng thú để ngươi ở trước mặt ta làm một lần nhìn xem."

Nghe vậy, Rafa ngồi tại dưới mặt bàn đem hạ thân quần áo từng cái rút đi, sau đó từ hắn giữa hai chân ở giữa nhô đầu ra, tại chật hẹp không gian bên trong chậm rãi đứng dậy, bò lên trên cái ghế. Hắn cởi truồng ngồi tại Roger trên đùi, hai chân gãy cong tại hắn hai bên. Giảng không xuất đạo lý, hắn chính là nghĩ dính tại Roger bên người. Có lẽ là bởi vì, làm Rafa gặp phải người đầu tiên, Roger tốt đến quá mức, cho nên chỉ cần là Roger muốn để hắn làm sự tình, hắn đều cực lực để hắn thỏa mãn, coi là dạng này liền có thể làm Roger đem hắn thấy không giống bình thường. Thật sự là hắn không giống bình thường, nhưng hắn lúc này còn còn nhỏ, tuổi còn rất trẻ, không rõ người trưởng thành là như thế nào phân chia "Tác thủ khát vọng" cùng "Vui vẻ vui vẻ" cái này hai chuyện khác nhau.

Rafa vung lên áo, dùng răng cắn ở lại bày, nâng người lên lộ ra mê người bụng dưới cùng toàn bộ hạ thể. Hắn màu da hơi sâu, tựa như là tại bờ biển đợi đến quá lâu hấp thu quá nhiều ánh nắng, cả người lóe râu mũi nhọn màu sắc. Kinh lịch rất nhiều bất hạnh, y nguyên loá mắt giống cái mặt trời nhỏ, Roger nghĩ thầm, hắn trước kia còn chưa từng thấy dạng này người.

"Ta muốn bắt đầu, " Rafa nhìn xem Roger mặt, lại nhìn xem phía dưới của mình, xấu hổ. Bọn hắn trầm mặc một hồi, Rafa luôn cảm thấy xấu hổ, không biết từ đâu bắt đầu, cứ như vậy cương. Roger cười cười, nghiêng về phía trước quá khứ toa hai ngụm đầu kia buông lỏng treo dương vật.

Mỗi lần bị ướt át mút vào qua, Rafa lập tức có muốn đi đụng vào nó dục vọng. Roger giữ chặt tay của hắn cùng một chỗ phóng tới phía trên, êm ái khuấy động, không lâu liền ở trong tay bọn họ phát nhiệt phát cứng rắn. Roger xoa lên eo của hắn, liếm liếm trước ngực kia hai điểm còn không có bị mở ra qua lĩnh vực.

"Thật ngứa, " Rafa một mặt ẩn nhẫn biểu lộ, thân thể run lên, "Đừng, ta sợ ngứa." Tuy là nói như vậy, trong tay xoa bóp lấy đồ vật nhưng lại nở lớn mấy phần.

Roger dùng đầu lưỡi lướt qua kia nhô ra điểm nhỏ, giống đối đãi người yêu bờ môi đồng dạng quyến luyến triền miên hôn kia một vòng sâu phi, run rẩy da thịt dưới đáy từ trong ra ngoài tản ra cuồng hỉ không thôi nhiệt độ. Rafa trên tay làm cho càng nhanh, thân thể hướng về sau ngược lại một chút, để cho Roger dựa vào tại trước ngực hắn làm xằng làm bậy.

"Dạng này cũng rất thích, đúng hay không? Thật sự là cái hảo hài tử." Sau một lát Roger dừng lại, cúi đầu xem xét, Rafa toàn bộ tay nắm lấy bao bì thô lỗ vừa đi vừa về ma sát kiều nộn mẫn cảm đầu, đã sưng thành màu đỏ tím, phun ra một hạt tròn trịa trong suốt chất lỏng treo tại linh miệng. Eo của hắn bụng thật căng thẳng, sườn bộ cùng phần hông nổi lên xương cốt tại da thịt mặt ngoài đỉnh ra đường cong cũng là đẹp như thế, giống kim hoàng sắc cồn cát.

Roger có chút hăng hái thưởng thức Rafa tại trước mắt hắn an ủi lấy lòng mình, cây kia sơ trải qua nhân sự thanh niên hùng khí bị lột động phải bạo khởi mạch máu, phát ra từng tia từng tia sền sệt tiếng ma sát, quang xem ra liền thoải mái mà tê cả da đầu. Rafa cánh tay động tác dẫn dắt phải toàn bộ thân thể mơ hồ lắc lư, trong lúc lơ đãng đè ép đến bên cạnh ép tại Roger một cái bắp đùi bên trên khe mông. Hắn hơi co lại một cái cơ bắp liền có thể làm bờ mông ở phía trên nhẹ nhàng ma sát, liền một bên khuấy động mình, một bên mượn Roger chân đỉnh cọ lấy đằng sau cái kia khát vọng được lấp đầy địa phương.

"Nghĩ muốn liền tự mình làm, " Roger nâng lên hắn, phóng tới trên mặt bàn ngồi. Vừa rồi Rafa vị trí kia, trên quần đã bị nhiễm ẩm ướt một mảnh nhỏ. Hắn không để ý chút nào sẽ ép nhăn đầy bàn văn kiện giấy viết bản thảo, chống ra Rafa hai cái đùi cũng đỡ đến trên mặt bàn, kể từ đó liền kia phiến chật vật phong tình liền nhìn một cái không sót gì hiện ra tại ngay phía trước.

Huyệt miệng khẽ trương khẽ hợp co rút lại, ướt át cực, Rafa ngón tay trượt đi liền trượt đi vào, thân thể của hắn tại một tuần lễ bên trong liền thích ứng loại hình thức này vui vẻ, tham lam giảo lấy xâm lấn vật, cảm thấy chưa đủ, lại xâm nhập ngón tay thứ hai, bắt đầu vào bên trong thật sâu nhàn nhạt thăm dò.

Roger nhìn hắn một tay ở phía dưới ra ra vào vào, một tay tại trước bụng vừa đi vừa về khuấy động, lập tức cảm thấy một cổ mãnh liệt khí huyết xông lên đại não, làm cho hắn khóe mắt đỏ lên, hạ thể trướng đến mau đưa quần nứt vỡ. Ta giống như không dạy qua hắn loại sự tình này a? Roger nghĩ thầm. Hắn đứng lên, một phát bắt được Rafa tóc dài.

"Ngươi tại trước mặt người khác cũng là bộ dáng này sao, hả?" Hắn dán lỗ tai của hắn hỏi.

Rafa dựa vào hắn vai phải, dùng đầu từ từ cổ của hắn, không trả lời, lẩm bẩm rên rỉ. Hắn sờ đến mình điểm mẫn cảm, vừa vội lại sợ điên cuồng quấy lộng lấy nơi đó, run rẩy bẹn đùi trôi ra trận trận trong suốt chất lỏng đem dưới thân giấy đều làm ướt, nhăn lại một mảnh. Trước sau hai bên đều tức thỏa mãn lại khó nhịn, Rafa miệng lưỡi giống hồ điệp cánh đồng dạng bò lên trên Roger cổ, ngửi ngửi hắn mùi trên người, muốn hắn ôm mình, ép trên bàn dã man thô bạo chống đối.

"Ngươi sờ sờ ta, có được hay không? Liền chạm thử cũng được." Rafa thở phì phò, toàn thân cũng là bỏng đến như cái mặt trời nhỏ, há miệng run rẩy cầu khẩn hắn.

Roger đỡ dậy sau gáy của hắn, thiếp quá khứ hôn hắn. Cái này một nụ hôn, so với lần trước càng thêm phù hợp, càng thêm kéo dài. Hắn mút vào Rafa miệng bên trong ướt át ngọt ngào khí tức, sửa chữa ở hắn mềm mại đầu lưỡi truy đuổi liếm láp, trải qua triền miên về sau, Rafa tại trong ngực hắn run rẩy một chút, rất động lên eo bắn đến khắp nơi đều là. Roger cởi xuống dính vào tinh dịch quần áo nhẹ nhàng ném xuống đất, sau đó giật xuống căng đến thấy đau đồ lót, ngồi trở lại trong ghế.

Hắn nhẹ khẽ vuốt vuốt Rafa mồ hôi ẩm ướt tóc, thay hắn đem dính đến trên mặt sợi tóc vuốt mở, "Xuống dưới. Đi cho ta miệng ra tới."

Rafa mềm nhũn quỳ ngồi dưới đất, cầm cây kia lại thô vừa cứng nóng sắt, vong tình đầu nhập liếm láp, thật mỏng đầu lưỡi quấn lấy cán vừa đi vừa về phun ra nuốt vào. Không có qua bao lâu, Roger đè lại đầu của hắn chống đỡ lấy thâm hầu bắn hắn đầy miệng. Hắn khẽ nhếch khóe miệng thở, cỗ này lại nồng lại nhiều bạch trọc liền tràn ra ngoài trôi đầy cái cằm.

"Roger, " Rafa tiếp tục dùng ướt sũng môi cùng khóe miệng hôn lấy nó, liếm đi hương vị nồng đậm ngai ngái chất lỏng. Hắn nhắm mắt lại nói, "Ta giống như nghiện, ta tổng là nghĩ đến ngươi."

Chapter 5: Chủ tuyến (năm)

Chapter Text

§5

Roger đứng lên, không nói gì. Nhưng nét mặt của hắn giống như đang nói, "Ngươi về sau nói lại ra loại lời này, chúng ta liền lại không còn gặp mặt." Hắn nhớ lại một ít chuyện, tức nặng nề, lại sợ.

"Thật xin lỗi, " Rafa lại bắt đầu xin lỗi, từ dưới đất bò dậy. Hắn biết Roger thích khác có người khác, nhưng hắn thỉnh thoảng biểu hiện được rất muốn mình, gọi người làm không rõ ràng. 18 tuổi hắn là nghĩ không rõ điểm này. Lúc trước hắn còn không có đối với người nào nói qua loại lời này, kết quả bị Roger không phản ứng chút nào thái độ một chậu nước lạnh tưới cái thấu. Cho nên, mới có thể cảm giác như thế ủy khuất.

"Không hiểu thấu xin lỗi làm cái gì?" Phảng phất cảm thấy vẻn vẹn dạng này nói cho Rafa còn chưa đủ, Roger đem hắn kéo qua đến tại ngoài miệng hôn một cái, "Về sau đừng bảo là câu nói như thế kia, có biết hay không?"

"Đây chính là các ngươi người trưởng thành làm việc phương pháp a?" Vừa mới còn lạnh lùng giống là người xa lạ, hiện tại liền đến hôn ta. Cũng là bởi vì ngươi một mực cái dạng này, ta mới có thể hồ đồ, Rafa nghĩ thầm.

"Tiểu hài tử đều cần hống, ta cũng không phải đối tất cả mọi người dạng này, " cũng chỉ có tiểu hài tử sẽ ngốc đến mức này. Roger cầm điện thoại di động lên bấm một cái mã số, Rafa đoán được hắn muốn gọi cho ai.

"Là ta, " hắn nói, "Rafa tại ta chỗ này, " dừng một chút, hắn lại giảng nói, " vừa rồi trên đường gặp được một mình hắn, ta đem hắn mang về. Ngươi sẽ không để tâm chứ? Giá tiền như cũ."

Rafa nhìn xem Roger bất động thanh sắc thay hắn nói láo, trong lòng không ngờ bắt đầu vui vẻ. Hắn không biết, so với những người khác, Roger đối với hắn đã tốt đến bầu trời.

"Ngươi đây coi như là cưỡng chế tiêu phí, " cúp điện thoại, Roger từ ví tiền bên trong lấy ra một xấp tiền giao đến Rafa trên tay. Hắn quên tiểu hài tử còn không quá sẽ nói đùa, chỉ thấy Rafa một mặt thẹn thùng lắc đầu, xem ra lại chuẩn bị cùng hắn nói xin lỗi."Cầm, " hắn nói, "Ta hôm nay thật bề bộn nhiều việc, chính ngươi trở về. Lần trước ta lái xe đưa ngươi sự tình, không có nói cho người khác biết a?"

"Không có, sẽ không."

Ra cửa, vừa nghĩ tới vừa rồi Roger nói hắn "Hôm nay thật bề bộn nhiều việc", cũng không nhưng không có đuổi hắn đi còn nhịn không được làm như vậy đủ loại, Rafa liền ức chế không nổi muốn nhếch lên khóe miệng. Hắn một bên nghĩ, một bên cười, trên đường đi mím môi trực tiếp cười trở về nhà.

S mỗi ngày cũng rất bận rộn, bình thường ban đêm đều không tại, chỉ lưu một đám đêm đó trống không người tại trong căn hộ líu lo không ngừng, thảo luận mình đã từng thấy lớn nhất điểu, nhỏ nhất điểu. Có ít người là toàn chức, có ít người chỉ là coi như nghề phụ, toàn chức người thường thường sẽ ở tại nơi này cái lớn trong căn hộ, suốt ngày nghĩ đến như thế nào lấy lòng kim chủ nhóm. Rafa không bị từng tới cái gì thiện ý đối đãi, cùng bọn hắn cũng không có cộng đồng chủ đề, chỉ là vừa nghĩ tới Roger, hắn liền rất muốn tại những người kia trước mặt khoe khoang một phen hắn ôn nhu.

Đêm nay S khó được tại, bất quá hắn cũng không ngừng chỗ này, đến giờ liền muốn về nhà mình, nghe nói hắn ở tại khu nhà giàu, sát lại tất cả đều là những năm này kinh doanh ra sinh ý. Rafa mới vừa vào cửa, S liền chạy ra, dẫn tới ngồi vây quanh trong phòng khách chính đàm luận bát quái người nhao nhao ghé mắt.

S nhìn thấy đám con trai đều im lặng không lên tiếng nhìn lấy bọn hắn hai, nghĩ đến hắn muốn hỏi sự tình sẽ tạo thành oanh động không nhỏ, liền đem Rafa đơn độc gọi tiến phòng làm việc. Mọi người khe khẽ bàn luận, toàn là một bộ nghĩ xem kịch vui, châm chọc khiêu khích biểu lộ.

"Ta gần đây sự tình rất nhiều, một mực không có cơ hội hảo hảo ở trước mặt hỏi ngươi, " S chỉ chỉ ghế sô pha để hắn ngồi xuống, "Ngày đó coi là thật giống Roger nói như vậy?"

"Ngày nào?" Rafa giống như không nghĩ ở lâu, đứng trả lời hắn.

"Ngươi quá khứ ngày đầu tiên. Ban đêm, không trở về đúng không?"

"Ta phát sốt, hắn muốn để ngươi tới đón ta đi, thế nhưng là điện thoại không có đả thông. Ta cũng không biết về sau thế nào, đã ngủ mê man, tỉnh lại lúc hắn đã sớm không tại, lưu bỏ vào thứ gì đó gọi chính ta trở về."

"Nhưng ta làm sao nghe nói, ngươi đến ngày thứ hai ban đêm mới trở về?" Người mới động tĩnh đích thật là có rất nhiều người chú ý, nhất là giống Rafa như vậy trẻ tuổi mỹ mạo người, tất cả mọi người sợ bị đoạt danh tiếng.

"Ta không thể tự kiềm chế ở bên ngoài đợi a?" Rafa hoảng lên đồng, nhớ tới S cũng không biết ngày thứ hai buổi tối sự tình —— bao quát hôm nay, cho nên tại trong ý thức của hắn, Roger hẳn là chỉ cùng hắn gặp mặt một lần. Roger không nghĩ bị người ta biết bọn hắn tấp nập cùng một chỗ, Rafa cũng liền cùng nhau giấu diếm S. Hắn nếu là biết, còn muốn rút một nửa tiền. Ở đây, S không cho phép chính bọn hắn ra ngoài tìm sinh ý, bởi vì lo lắng loạn thất bát tao trên thân người mang theo đồ không sạch sẽ có thể sẽ lây cho bọn hắn, bẩn hắn nguồn cung cấp, xấu mình thanh danh. S người này làm việc rất có thủ đoạn, gặp người nói tiếng người gặp quỷ nói tiếng quỷ, nhưng rất nhiều vấn đề nguyên tắc bên trên là hào không nhượng bộ. Hắn không phải là ngay cả cái gì a miêu a cẩu tiền đều muốn kiếm, cũng không tùy ý thu hút môn sinh. Dựa vào điểm ấy, ổn định lại rất nhiều trường kỳ hộ khách.

"Ta biết ngươi không thích ở đây, nhưng cũng đừng có chạy lung tung, " S giống như tại đề phòng hắn lần nữa chạy đi, "Như hôm nay dạng này gặp Roger, làm cho ta rất khó khăn. Ngươi có phải hay không quấn quít chặt lấy lấy hắn rồi?"

Nâng lên chuyện tối nay, Rafa lại không nhịn được cười. Hắn nhịn một chút cái này nhỏ bé vui sướng cùng ngọt ngào, ra vẻ nghiêm túc nói, "Hắn lại không hề tức giận." Lẫn nhau đánh yểm trợ, có thể là chỉ có Rafa mới hưởng thụ được đặc quyền.

"Ngươi không nói ta cũng có thể đoán được, lần đầu tiên gặp qua hắn, không có một cái là không nghĩ quấn lấy hắn. Người này ta đắc tội không nổi. Hắn nhất không thích người khác đi quấy rầy hắn, chỉ cần hắn không có chủ động liên hệ ta, đã nói lên hắn hôm nay không có ý tứ này. Đại khái niệm tại ngươi mới đến không hiểu quy củ, cho nên... Đúng, hắn cho ngươi tiền rồi sao?"

"Cho."

"Điện thoại ta bên trong cùng hắn nói, về sau ta sẽ đem người xem trọng, không cho ngươi thêm phiền phức, lần này ta mời khách, hắn làm sao dạng này a? Về sau phải trả cái càng lớn ân tình mặt mũi, " hắn một mặt "Nhìn ngươi làm chuyện tốt" biểu lộ, ngồi tại trên ghế xoay xoay một vòng, sau đó chậm ung dung nói, "Bất quá hắn hẳn là thật thích ngươi, không phải hôm nay liền trực tiếp tìm tới trên đầu ta tính sổ sách. Lần sau hắn yếu nhân thời điểm, ngươi cũng quá khứ tốt. Hôm nay tiền ngươi cầm, xem như lần sau."

S nhìn Rafa một mực đứng ở nơi đó, khoát khoát tay gọi hắn đi, "Ra ngoài ra ngoài, về đi ngủ đi."

Cách mấy ngày, bọn hắn lại mất đi liên hệ. S sợ Roger lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ muốn người, cũng không có an bài Rafa đi địa phương khác, hắn liền không có việc gì mỗi ngày ra ngoài chạy bộ. Hắn lúc trước là mỗi ngày vận động, chạy bộ, đánh tennis, thích nhất đá banh. Không biết Roger có nhìn hay không bóng đá, có thể có thể hỏi một chút, cùng hắn nhiều trò chuyện chút lời nói.

Rafa chạy trước chạy trước, nhịn không được nghĩ lừa gạt đến đầu kia đi hướng Roger chỗ ở trên đường đi. Hiện tại mới vừa vặn chạng vạng tối, hắn khả năng còn không có về nhà, ta chỉ đi xem một chút, Rafa nghĩ thầm, hắn lần trước không có đuổi ta đi, lần này cũng chưa chắc sẽ xảy ra khí quyển. Hắn đã đến chỉ còn một cái quảng trường khoảng cách địa phương, lúc này lại nói trở về, là thế nào cũng không có khả năng.

Cùng thân phận không quá tương xứng chính là, Roger ở tại một cái rất chỗ bình thường, không lớn, phụ cận hàng xóm đều là cãi nhau sinh viên. Khả năng bởi vì vì một cái người, cũng không có gì tất yếu cùng động cơ thay đổi chỗ ở, mặc dù hắn không thiếu tiền, nhưng dọn nhà cũng là kiện cực kỳ mệt nhọc sự tình.

Rafa ngừng lại, chuẩn bị nhàn nhã tản bộ đi đến đâu, để tránh đi quá sớm Roger không tại. Lúc này bên cạnh hắn chạy hơn một chiếc màu đen xe con, mặc dù đong đưa cửa sổ, nhưng ngắn ngủi một cái chớp mắt thời gian, vừa vặn gọi hắn trông thấy trên ghế lái chính là Roge Nhật Bản người. Hắn cũng không có chú ý tới Rafa, xe rất nhanh hướng phía nhà hắn phương hướng mở xa, mà bên cạnh hắn, rõ ràng ngồi một người.

Rafa đứng tại chỗ không động, nhìn qua bóng xe hồi ức ngày đó hắn ngồi chính là không phải chiếc xe này. Biển số xe hắn không có ghi nhớ, nhưng chỉ nhìn xe hình cùng nhan sắc không có gì xuất nhập. Thế nhưng là kia người bên cạnh là ai? Roger từ trước đến nay hành tung thần bí, chưa thấy qua cũng không biết bất luận cái gì bằng hữu của hắn. S nói Roger chỉ tại hắn nơi này tìm người, không tùy tiện yp, điểm này vẫn còn tin được. Roger mang theo hắn... Về nhà a? Bọn hắn muốn làm gì? Một hệ liệt phức tạp suy nghĩ tại Rafa trong lòng bốc lên ra, hắn càng nghĩ càng sốt ruột, cũng không cố vấn mình phải chăng có tư cách đi quan tâm những việc này, một lòng muốn đi tìm hắn ở trước mặt chất vấn.

Theo xong chuông cửa một hồi lâu cũng không có động tĩnh, Rafa đều muốn cho là mình nhìn lầm, Roger căn bản liền còn chưa có trở lại. Nhưng cửa đến tột cùng hay là mở, không thể giả được hắn đứng ở đằng kia, lông mày vặn thành một đoàn.

"Roger, " Rafa không biết nói cái gì, nóng vội hô hắn một tiếng.

"Ngươi tại sao lại đến rồi?" Hắn lần này ngay cả cửa đều không cho hắn tiến, chắn tại cửa trước chỗ, một mặt không vui.

Hắn tổng không tốt trực tiếp hỏi, ngươi bên trong là không phải giấu người? Rafa hướng phía sau hắn nhìn quanh, trên ghế sa lon là trống không."Ngươi đừng nóng giận, có được hay không? Ta có vấn đề muốn hỏi ngươi. Ngươi thích xem bóng đá a?"

"Rafa, " lần này đổi Roger nghiêm túc gọi hắn một tiếng, "Trở về. Dạng này sự tình, không muốn lại phát sinh lần thứ ba."

Nhanh nghĩ cái lý do gì! Rafa đầu óc loạn thành một bầy bột nhão, hắn chỉ biết mình còn không thể đi, lại một cái ra dáng lấy cớ cũng không bỏ ra nổi tới."Ta, ta muốn cùng ngươi..."

Đúng lúc này, trong phòng truyền đến một trận rất nhỏ tiếng bước chân. Một cái đã thoát phải nửa thân trần nam tử tóc vàng từ phòng ngủ đi ra , vừa đi vừa nói nói, " đứng tại cửa ra vào nói chuyện làm cái gì? Để hắn tiến đến a."

Giống như là cảnh báo bị kéo vang, Rafa bỗng dưng quay đầu nhìn lại hắn, người kia điển hình nước Mỹ "Nhà bên nam hài" thức phong cách cùng tướng mạo, hai tay để trần, một đầu kim sắc tóc ngắn, treo nhàn nhạt tiếu dung, lam con mắt màu xanh lục cũng tại về nhìn lấy mình. Hắn hướng Roger trên thân khẽ nghiêng, quần áo thoát hơn phân nửa mập mờ liếc qua thấy ngay. Mặc dù biết Roger từ trước đến nay đều cùng đếm không hết người có giường tre quan hệ trong đó, nhưng tận mắt thấy hay là sẽ thất vọng cùng không cam tâm.

Ta? Ta thích tóc vàng, ngắn một điểm. Không có gì đặc biệt yêu thích. Roger nói qua câu nói này tại trong đầu hắn tiếng vọng, hắn ngơ ngác nhìn xem người kia, phảng phất nhìn thấy cái gì minh tinh.

"Ngươi đi vào, " Roger quay người đối với hắn nói, một bên nâng lên nắm tay, xem bộ dáng là chuẩn bị đóng cửa.

"Đây, đây là ai?" Nửa ngày, Rafa biệt xuất một câu. Hắn mới ý thức tới, đã mới hắn không có ở trên ghế sa lon ngồi, hơn nữa còn là từ giữa phòng đi ra, đã nói lên hắn tại Roger nằm trên giường. Nhưng S rõ ràng nói qua, Roger không để bất luận cái gì nam hài lên giường của hắn.

Người này, chắc hẳn chính là người hắn thích.

"Hắn là ai, cùng ngươi có quan hệ gì?" Roger cười xùy một hồi, tựa hồ muốn nói, thật có lỗi, để kẻ ngu này đến quấy rầy đến chuyện tốt của chúng ta. Người đứng bên cạnh hắn nhưng thật giống như không có để ý, đưa tay đem Rafa kéo vào cửa. Tự nhiên như thế tùy ý làm lấy cùng Roger ý nguyện trái ngược sự tình, càng có thể nói rõ quan hệ bọn hắn không phải bình thường.

"Ta gọi Adrian, ngươi tới được không khéo, chúng ta đang muốn làm sự tình." Dứt lời, hướng Roger nở nụ cười, "Đây chính là ngươi đề cập qua nam hài tử kia a? Hoàn toàn chính xác đẹp mắt."

Hắn khách khí lễ phép thái độ hạ cất giấu một cỗ không có sợ hãi ngạo mạn, giống như tại biểu thị công khai mình có được quyền. Roger nhìn hắn một cái, lại nhìnRafa một chút, không nói chuyện, yên lặng đóng cửa lại.

Rafa lại cảm thấy sau khi đi vào lúng túng hơn, hắn đơn giản muốn tận mắt nhìn nhìn bọn hắn quan hệ, dù cho có thể xác nhận, cũng không có tư cách cùng lập trường hỏi nhiều cái gì. Hai người kia lập tại trước mặt chính là một loại im ắng chế giễu, hắn cảm thấy như nghẹn ở cổ họng, "Thật xin lỗi, ta không có quấy rầy ý tứ. Ta lúc này đi."

"Chờ một chút, " Adrian đâm một chút Roger eo, hướng hắn chen chớp mắt, sau đó lại đối Rafa giảng, "Ngươi không ngại có thể lưu lại, chúng ta cùng nhau chơi đùa."

Rafa giống như là bị đánh cái lôi, cho là mình nghe lầm, "Cái gì?" Hai người bọn họ chẳng lẽ là mở ra quan hệ, tùy tiện cùng ai chia sẻ đối phương cũng không quan trọng? Lại hoặc là, Roger trong lòng thích hắn, nhưng Adrian vẻn vẹn đem hắn xem như bạn trên giường? Tầng này ý tứ nhưng so sánh tình lữ còn khiếp sợ hơn nhiều, trên đời lại còn có người có thể áp đảo Roger phía trên.

Roger nghiêng mắt nhìnRafa một chút, trầm mặc một lát, chậm rãi nói ra một câu để Rafa cả đời đều khó mà quên được, "Hắn cái gì cũng đều không hiểu, cái gì đều nghe ta. Có thể, ta không có ý kiến."

Chapter 6: Chủ tuyến (sáu)

Chapter Text

§6

Hắn nói câu nói kia ngậm Nghĩa, tại Rafa xem ra, không sai biệt lắm tương đương "Đây là ta huấn luyện chơi sủng vật" . Rafa rốt cuộc minh bạch, Roger Thiên Thiên nói hắn "Ngốc" rốt cuộc là ý gì, hắn khả năng rất thích xem hắn tức trốn tránh lại thuận theo bộ dáng, biến đổi biện pháp tới chơi làm chính mình. Bị khinh thị đến mức này, như còn muốn như ước nguyện của hắn trốn tránh cũng quá không có tiền đồ, Rafa sính cường cười cười, không phụ sự mong đợi của mọi người trả lời, "Ta cũng không để ý."

Cứ như vậy, chờ hắn kịp phản ứng lúc, ba người đều đã cởi sạch. Roger cùng Adrian tựa hồ phân không thèm để ý chút nào tại không chỉ một người trước mặt trần trụi mình, vung lấy xâu nghênh ngang trong phòng đi lại.

"Ghế sô pha có chút hẹp, không bằng đi trên giường?" Adrian hỏi Roger, ở trên ghế sa lon trở mình, "Chỗ này nhưng đợi không hạ ba người."

Roger rủ xuống con mắt chần chờ một chút, nhưng cũng không có đưa ra dị nghị, từ trong tủ đầu giường xuất ra một hộp an toàn bao ném tới trên giường. Bọn hắn song song nằm đi lên, Adrian cười hì hì bổ nhào vào Roger trên thân, ôm lên cổ liền muốn hôn hắn. Rafa lăng ở một bên xem bọn hắn vừa ướt lại dài hôn, không biết nên làm chút gì.

"Ngươi nhỏ khách người thật giống như có chút xấu hổ, " Adrian đối Roger nói, tay cùng miệng nhưng không có yên tĩnh hạ, ở trên người hắn sờ loạn loạn gặm.

Roger đem đầu của hắn ấn xuống, đem gia hỏa nhét vào trong miệng hắn để hắn ngậm miệng, "Hắn ở bên cạnh nhìn một hồi, thấy có hào hứng liền sẽ gia nhập." Thấy Rafa một bộ "Phi lễ chớ nhìn" biểu lộ, hắn đem hắn ôm chầm đến dựa chung một chỗ, nhẹ nhẹ vỗ về tóc của hắn, "Gia hỏa này kinh nghiệm rất phong phú, ngươi có thể cùng hắn học tập lấy một chút."

Nghe được câu này, Adrian cố ý đưa nó phun ra, "Không ai có thể bị ta miệng năm phút còn không bắn, " hướng Rafa sau khi nói xong mới một lần nữa vùi đầu chuẩn bị thi thố tài năng. Roger đã từng đánh giá như thế qua hắn: Coi như không cởi quần, chỉ dựa vào miệng việc cũng có thể kiếm được bồn đầy bát doanh.

Mặc dù nghe thần hồ kỳ thần, nhưng sự thật đúng là như thế. Hắn đầu lưỡi linh hoạt, kỹ xảo phong phú, dùng hết tất cả phóng đãng mị thuật tới lấy lòng Roger, qua không đầy một lát, Roger thả tại Rafa trên đầu tay không tự biết nắm thật chặt cường độ, đầu ngón tay quấn lấy sợi tóc quấn vài vòng, lại chậm rãi trượt xuống, giống như hắn không nắm lấy thứ gì liền cầm giữ không được đồng dạng. Ướt át mút vào âm thanh không dứt bên tai, Rafa nhìn qua kia phiến dâm loạn chỗ, nuốt nước miếng, cảm thấy hạ thân truyền đến một trận xao động, thế là vô ý thức đi xem Roger mặt.

Dĩ vãng bọn hắn lúc ân ái, cũng không có khoảng cách gần như vậy nhìn qua, Rafa tiến đến trước mặt, thưởng thức lên hắn rơi vào tình hình bên trong biểu lộ tới. Hắn ngửa đầu, hầu kết tại thon dài bóng loáng trên cổ trên dưới hoạt động, cái kia bình thường nhấc phải cao cao kiêu ngạo cái cằm liên tiếp quai hàm xương bày biện ra một đạo đường cong hoàn mỹ, bên tai bò lên trên một vòng mê người màu hồng, hô hấp đã bắt đầu không vững vàng. Lông mi thật dài rung động tại sâu trong hốc mắt ném xuống hai đạo bóng tối, liền ngay cả kia bóng tối cũng là từng chiếc rõ ràng, giống hài nhi đồng dạng làm cho người ta yêu thích.

Rafa cúi đầu chụp lên môi của hắn, Roger giống như rất dáng vẻ cao hứng, nhiệt tình hôn trả lại hắn. Bọn hắn thân phải khó bỏ khó phân, quấn quýt lấy nhau tùy ý đòi hỏi, cơ hồ muốn hòa tan tại đối phương ấm áp ướt át trong miệng. Liền tại Rafa đều nhanh quên còn có người thứ ba tồn tại lúc, Roger thở dốc càng ngày càng nặng nặng, trong cổ họng xuất ra vui vẻ rên rỉ, Rafa mới nhớ tới hắn khoái cảm là song trọng. Quay đầu đi quan tâm bên kia tình cảnh lúc, vừa vặn trông thấy một cỗ chất lỏng màu trắng phun tại Adrian trên mặt.

Loại này đánh vào thị giác là tự mình kinh lịch lúc chỗ không gặp được, Rafa giống như có chút minh bạch bọn hắn vì sao lại yêu thích loại hình thức này. Hắn phát phát hiện mình hạ thân đã dựng đứng lên, khát vọng bị đồng dạng đối đãi.

Roger chậm rãi đứng dậy, đem Rafa ôm đến trong ngực, chập trùng lồng ngực dán phía sau lưng của hắn truyền ra nhiệt ý, vô thanh vô tức miêu tả lấy vừa mới kinh lịch thư sướng, "Thấy không? Ta đã nói với ngươi, hắn rất lợi hại."

Adrian chùi chùi trên mặt, lại lộ ra bộ kia vô ưu vô lự tiếu dung, "Ngươi dạng này khen ta, ta liền nhất định khiến hắn cũng kiến thức một chút." Tiếp lấy đẩy raRafa hai chân, thật to lộ rõ ra tươi ngon giống vừa cắt đi thịt đồng dạng tuổi trẻ thân thể.

Rafa vốn cho là là Adrian cùng Roger làm, Roger cùng hắn làm, Roger sẽ không cao hứng người mình thích tại trước mặt cùng người khác tầm hoan, thế là tranh thủ thời gian lắc đầu cự tuyệt, "Không cần, không cần."

"Nghe lời, đừng nhúc nhích, " Roger một tay nắm chặt Rafa dương vật, trong ngực ôm chặt một chút, Adrian thuận thế bò tới.

"Hôn hôn nơi này, hắn rất mẫn cảm, " Roger phủ qua bộ ngực của hắn, đầu ngón tay nhào nặn ở một bên núm vú. Rafa run một cái giật mình, sau đó liền bị kẹp tại giữa hai người. Adrian nằm ở phía trước tham lam mút vào, đầu lưỡi vòng quanh kia nhô lên điểm nhỏ mềm mại đảo quanh, một bên khác cũng bị ngón tay cẩn thận thưởng thức, trận trận tê dại dòng điện thông hướng toàn thân, mỗi cái lỗ chân lông đều tại thoải mái hô hấp lấy.

"Dễ chịu a?" Roger cắn lỗ tai của hắn hỏi, một cỗ nhiệt khí nhào lên, bên tai lại ngứa vừa mềm. Bị cầm hạ thân có chút run bỗng nhúc nhích, Roger chú ý tới cái gì, lè lưỡi liếm một chút hắn đỏ lên vành tai.

"Rog. . . Ngứa!" Đầu hắn nghiêng qua một bên muốn tránh, kết quả lộ ra càng lớn không gian để người thi triển. Roger ngậm lấy kia phiến phấn nộn nho nhỏ vành tai hôn, Rafa chỉ cảm thấy phần gáy nóng lên, chân đều uốn lượn. Giống như là phát hiện không được sự tình, Roger thỏa mãn dọc theo tai cùng bên tai liếm toàn bộ, trong tay đồ vật đã nhanh bỏng đến cầm không được.

Adrian gặp hắn hai thân nhau, liền nghĩ làm ra điểm càng có phần hơn lượng sự tình, hắn thối lui đến Rafa hạ thân, nâng lên cái kia xúc cảm cực giai bờ mông nhìn nhìn.

"Màu hồng, " hắn ngẩng đầu đối Roger giảng, "S từ nơi nào tìm đến bảo bối?"

Hắn biết S, nói rõ hắn cũng là tại dưới tay hắn làm việc? Rafa còn chưa kịp nghĩ lại, đại não liền trống không ——Adrian một đầu chôn xuống, liếm lên cửa huyệt chung quanh nhất kiều nộn địa phương tới.

Nơi này chỉ trải qua quá lớn lực thô cuồng trừu sáp, còn không có bị như thế ôn nhu liếm láp qua, Rafa toàn thân run rẩy, đã muốn trốn tránh, lại nghĩ nghênh hợp, cơ đùi thịt thật căng thẳng, lại mở phải càng mở. Roger rất để ý phản ứng của hắn, một trận hưng phấn, hôn một chút cái cổ, trên tay bắt đầu thay hắn nhanh chóng khuấy động, phảng phất vui vẻ chính là mình.

Rafa dù sao cũng là trước đây không lâu vừa bị mở, làm sao cũng chịu không nổi loại kích thích này, ô nghẹn ngào nuốt rên rỉ, đã không biết nên làm thế nào mới tốt. Mà hắn có thể cảm giác được, hoành tại hắn cùng Roger ở giữa cây kia tính khí cũng sưng lên, chính thô sáp chống đỡ tại trên lưng. Hắn trở tay vây quanh đằng sau, nắm lấy Roger dương vật vò hai thanh, tựa hồ muốn đối phương cũng trải nghiệm hắn chính tại kinh lịch khoái cảm.

Ba người bọn họ lấy loại này tư thế ở chung trong chốc lát, Roger một mực đem Rafa dính sát trong ngực, liền có thể lấy nhìn thấy hắn sau huyệt là như thế nào bị liếm láp, lại có thể nhìn thấy cây kia non nớt đỏ tía vật cứng bị lột ma sát dáng vẻ, ngón tay tại linh nơi cửa ma lau dính lên một mảnh dính trượt. Rafa gối lên Roger bả vai, nhịn không được đem eo đi lên hếch, trên đỉnh đầu đạt được mấy cái an ủi khẽ hôn, hắn liền nũng nịu giống như thở lên, trêu đến Roger trong lòng hỏa thiêu một trận ngứa.

"Adrian, " Roger nói, "Đừng đùa hắn, làm chính sự."

Nghe vậy, Adrian đem đầu lưỡi xâm nhập vô cùng ướt át cửa huyệt quấy động. Thân thể không thể nói nói vui sướng nhiệt liệt ép qua, Rafa hít sâu một hơi, sau huyệt chảy xuống một cỗ trong suốt mật dịch. Hắn cơ hồ kéo căng thành một cái hình vòm, trong miệng hô hào mơ hồ không rõ lời nói, tay dùng sức nắm Roger đầu gối, đại khái ý là, ta muốn bắn. Thế là Roger tăng tốc tần suất, bao bì vừa đi vừa về phun ra nuốt vào lấy mẫn cảm nhất đầu, toàn bộ cán đều trong tay hắn kịch liệt lắc lư. Rốt cục, Rafa nâng lên eo trệ tại không trung, toàn bộ thống khoái mà phun tới, nóng bỏng chất lỏng từ Roger giữa ngón tay tràn ra, hắn cũng không dừng lại ý tứ, tiếp tục phủ động thẳng đến toàn bộ tay đều dính đầy tinh dịch.

"Thế nào, hắn có phải là rất đáng yêu?" Roger hỏi Adrian, cầm bốc lên Rafa cái cằm hôn một cái cặp kia mất tiêu con mắt.

Rafa rõ ràng vừa phóng thích xong, lại cảm thấy là lạ ở chỗ nào, có cái gì mạnh mẽ đồ vật tại thực cắn vô lực thân thể. Chậm một lát, Roger động gảy một cái, đâm tại hắn trên lưng đồ vật đụng phải cái mông, hắn liền minh bạch, nhưng không có ý tứ mở miệng, chỉ là sờ về phía trên giường kia hộp an toàn bao lấy ra một con đưa cho Roger. Ý kia hết sức rõ ràng, là muốn từ phía sau bị đâm đến toàn thân phát run mới dễ chịu. Roger nhìn xem hắn, không ra tiếng, Rafa liền tự mình xé mở, tay chân vụng về cho hắn đeo lên.

"Ngươi danh tiếng đều bị cướp tận, " Roger hướng Adrian không Ôn không nóng nở nụ cười, lời nói bên trong mang theo vài phần trêu chọc, "Sẽ không ăn dấm a?"

"Ăn đến đủ nhiều nha."

Rafa nghe lấy bọn hắn đối thoại, lại đối hai người quan hệ sinh ra nghi hoặc. Nhắc tới cũng là buồn cười, hắn vậy mà cùng tình địch tại trên một cái giường nằm, ở giữa kẹp cái Roger, ba người rất là hòa thuận. Nhưng nghĩ tới bọn hắn vừa rồi hôn lúc dáng vẻ đó, trong lòng lại cảm thấy bị làm hạ thấp đi, nghĩ làm chút khả năng hấp dẫn Roger chú ý, tốt nhất có thể để cho hắn cũng ăn dấm sự tình. Adrian chính quỳ lập trên giường, hắn leo đến hắn trước mặt, một miệng ngậm chặt hạ thể của hắn say sưa ngon lành bắt đầu ăn.

Lập tức, còn thừa hai người đều kinh ngạc một chút. Roger đáy mắt nụ cười thản nhiên biến thành mơ hồ tức giận, hắn nâng lên Rafa bờ mông, không nói lời gì liền đâm đi vào. Đường hành lang chặt chẽ bọc lấy xâm lấn vật, mặc dù chật hẹp nhưng cũng trơn ướt, lập tức đâm chọt chỗ sâu. Rafa bị kịch liệt đụng động, vừa vặn miệng bên trong còn có cây vật cứng đút lấy, trước sau đều bị điền tràn đầy.

Hút thuốc cắm tiết tấu hạ hắn thân thể trận trận đánh ra trước, Adrian phân thân cũng lần lượt chạm đến thâm hầu, Rafa bị nghẹn phải khó chịu, sinh lý tính nước mắt dọc theo gương mặt nhào thấu mà xuống. Hắn một bên ho khan một bên đem trong miệng đồ vật phun ra, quay đầu hướng Roger cầu khẩn, "Điểm nhẹ, nhẹ một chút..."

Mục đích đạt được, Roger hài lòng vỗ một cái cái mông của hắn, càng thêm lớn lực điều khiển, chính đội lên làm cho người ta vô hạn khoái cảm địa phương. Rafa chân mềm nhũn, xốp giòn phải phía sau lưng bốc lên xuất mồ hôi, miệng bên trong cũng không chút nào che lấp rên rỉ lên.

"Trước đó không lâu vừa bị mở, hiện tại liền đã phóng đãng thành cái dạng này, " Roger thở phì phò nói, trong giọng nói không biết là khinh miệt hay là hưng phấn.

"Sính cường là muốn ăn giáo huấn, " Adrian dứt lời đem mình một lần nữa nhét trở về, tại trong miệng hắn rút ra đút vào ra. Rafa yết hầu bản năng phản kháng nắm chặt, lại xoắn đến hắn vô cùng thỏa mãn, thế là đạt được càng thêm thô bạo đối đãi.

Thân thể không thể động đậy, trong miệng cũng kêu to không được, Rafa bị trước sau hai cây ra ra vào vào tính khí phân biệt gây rối. Hắn chậm rãi buông lỏng xuống thân thể, học đi thích ứng bị xỏ xuyên cảm giác, trừ đau đớn bên ngoài, quả nhiên là có dị dạng niềm vui thú tồn ở. Nhất là khi Roger đụng vào điểm mẫn cảm lúc, kia đau đớn cơ hồ có thể không cần tính, thay vào đó chính là sảng đến không biên giới vui vẻ. Hắn kẹp chặt hai chân, muốn để hắn đi vào càng sâu một chút, càng mau một chút.

Roger vịn Rafa eo, ngẩng đầu một cái liền thấy Adrian tại đối diện nhìn lấy mình. Bọn hắn lặng im đối mặt trong chốc lát, thẳng đến Roger vươn tay tại Adrian trên mặt vuốt ve một chút. Hắn nghiêng đầu hôn một chút Roger tay, sau đó liền đưa ánh mắt dời. Đương nhiên, những sự tình này Rafa hào không biết được. Hắn hiện tại chỉ biết làm sao dùng trong cơ thể cơ bắp dùng sức, tiện đem Roger kẹp càng chặt hơn một chút.

Ba người bọn họ khổ cực như thế một hồi, cuối cùng Adrian đột nhiên rút ra , ấn xuống Rafa cõng, hướng về phía trước chuyển một bước. Hắn vượt ngang tại nam hài trên lưng, ôm Roger lại thân lại liếm, một bên mình dùng tay làm ra.

Rafa bị đẩy lên mặt giường bên trên, vừa vặn nằm sấp nghỉ ngơi. Hắn vốn cho rằng nhanh phải kết thúc, kết quả quên đổi bao nhiêu loại tư thế, bắn bao nhiêu hồi, cuối cùng lại hồ nháo đến ban đêm. Hắn có chút mỏi mệt, mở mắt lúc phát phát hiện mình bị ôm đến trên ghế sa lon đi ngủ, Adrian cùng Roger chính ở trong nhà nói chuyện.

"Tháng sau cuối tháng, ngươi cùng đi với ta a?" Roger hỏi.

Adrian không có đáp lại, có thể là nhẹ gật đầu hoặc là lắc đầu, Rafa cũng không thể nhìn thấy.

"Ta gần nhất lại bắt đầu làm những cái kia không có chút nào ý nghĩa mộng, tỉnh lại liền nghĩ nhìn thấy ngươi, " hắn nghe thấy Roger giảng. Rafa nằm ở trên ghế sa lon, tâm đi theo gấp một chút.

"Hiện tại trôi qua thế nào, thân thể vẫn khỏe chứ?"

"Ta còn có thể thế nào? Cái gì đều không thay đổi."

Dứt lời, bọn hắn liền đi ra. Rafa nhắm mắt lại, nhớ lại chuyện vừa rồi, một cỗ hậm hực tình cảm tích tại trong lồng ngực. Hắn không biết được bọn hắn tháng sau cuối tháng muốn đi làm cái gì, không biết Roger nằm mộng thấy gì, cũng không rõ ràng bọn hắn đến cùng là quan hệ như thế nào, hắn đối Roger hay là hoàn toàn không biết gì.

Chapter 7: Chủ tuyến (bảy)

Chapter Text

§7

"Hai người các ngươi? Là thế nào tiến đến cùng một chỗ?" S kinh ngạc hỏi, Adrian cùng Rafa ở bên cạnh cùng một chỗ đứng, hắn làm sao đều nghĩ không ra bọn hắn sẽ quen biết lý do.

"Ta lên lầu lúc vừa vặn đụng phải hắn, xem xét là cái khuôn mặt mới liền hỏi hai câu, hắn nói hắn vừa tới cái này không lâu, chúng ta liền cùng một chỗ đi lên, " Adrian vượt lên trước giải vây. Rafa không ra tiếng mà nhìn xem, hi vọng hắn tốt nhất có thể thay hắn trả lời tất cả vấn đề.

Roger để hắn cùng Adrian đồng thời trở về lúc, Rafa còn lấy làm kinh hãi. Adrian trong lòng hắn hình tượng lại thần bí lại cao lớn, nếu như không có Roger ở một bên, còn thật không biết như thế nào cùng hắn ở chung. Tốt tại Adrian bản nhân tính cách tùy ý, trên đường đi đều là hắn chủ động trò chuyện.

"Ngươi trở về bao lâu rồi?" S hỏi tiếp Adrian, giống như không để ý Rafa tồn tại.

"Buổi sáng hôm nay."

"Tại Châu Âu đợi đến thế nào?"

"Rất tốt. Tạ ơn."

Chẳng biết tại sao, trong phòng người đều tại xem bọn hắn, xác thực đến nói, là đang nhìn Adrian. Rafa có loại không chỗ đặt chân cảm giác, hai người bọn họ nói chuyện cũng chen miệng vào không lọt, liền muốn đi về phòng của mình đi, lúc này S giống như đột nhiên nhớ tới cái gì, gọi hắn lại.

"Chúng ta mỗi tháng đều có party, trời tối ngày mai, ầy, chủ yếu là mọi người để hoan nghênh Adrian trở về làm. Trừ người nơi này, ta còn mời mấy cái quen thuộc hộ khách. Ngươi cũng cùng đi, có khách hộ đối ngươi cảm thấy rất hứng thú, nghĩ nhận thức một chút."

"Roger đi a?" Trong phòng khách đám kia danh viện bên trong có người hỏi một câu, mọi người giống nghe được bạo tạc tin tức đồng dạng bạo động, "Mỗi tháng đều mời hắn, hắn cũng không phải mỗi lần đều nể tình."

"Đi."

Trả lời người, là Adrian. Rafa hướng S gật gật đầu, hay là phối hợp trở về phòng. Hắn không quan tâm cái gì muốn quen biết hắn hộ khách, cũng không quan tâm cái gì party, hắn muốn biết vì cái gì ngay cả S đều chuyện không chắc chắn, Adrian có thể thay Roger trả lời. Còn có đám kia heo, bọn hắn không phải đều đem Roger khi minh tinh a? Chẳng lẽ cũng chỉ nhớ hắn điểu, không ai đối Adrian quan hệ với hắn sinh ra qua một chút nghi vấn?

Đã Adrian ở nơi này là có phân lượng, tối thiểu có thể nói rõ hắn đã đợi thật lâu, Rafa nghĩ thầm, nhìn hắn cùng Roger dáng vẻ đó, cũng không giống vừa mới bắt đầu một hai ngày. Bởi vậy, có thể là mọi người trong lòng đều rất rõ ràng, chỉ có chính mình không hiểu rõ thôi. Không ngại phỏng đoán một chút;Roger nói hắn thích kim sắc tóc ngắn người, Adrian phải 1 phân;Roger không để người khác bên trên hắn giường, Adrian ngoại lệ, Adrian phải 1 phân; bọn hắn muốn làm sự tình lúc Adrian lại ngay trước Roger mặt kéo chính mình nhập bọn, Adrian phải 1 phân;Roger nói nằm mơ tỉnh lại liền nghĩ nhìn thấy Adrian mặt, Adrian lại phải 1 phân;Adrian thừa nhận mình ăn thật nhiều hắn dấm, Roger rốt cục được 1 phân;Roger mỗi tuần hướng người khác nhau mua phục vụ, Adrian hướng người khác nhau cung cấp phục vụ, hai người các phải 1 phân. Nhìn như vậy đến, làm sao đều là Roger thích Adrian lớn hơn Adrian thích Roger, nhưng bọn hắn ở chung lúc lại duy trì một loại kỳ diệu cân bằng.

Lại thế nào càng nghĩ, cũng vô pháp đạt được đáp án. Rafa ngốc ngốc nghĩ một đêm, rốt cục bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, hắn hẳn là đến hỏi S. Nhưng tận lực chạy tới hỏi cái này loại bát quái, gọi người có chút kéo không xuống mặt. Khả xảo, ngày thứ hai ban đêm S cầm một bộ quần áo tới gọi hắn đổi, còn dặn dò vài câu có không có, tổng ý nghĩa là muốn hắn một hồi tại hộ khách bên kia biểu hiện tốt một chút. Nói xong những này về sau, Rafa cũng giả vờ như tùy ý hỏi hai câu Adrian tình huống.

"Hắn nha, hắn cao trung thời điểm liền ra bán, " S chọn hạ lông mày, tựa hồ đang kinh ngạc Rafa lại sẽ đối đừng sinh ra hiếu kì, dù sao hắn ngay cả những người khác không thèm để ý một chút, "Đơn thuần là vì tiền. Hắn muốn đi Châu Âu học vẽ tranh, trong nhà không để. Học nghệ thuật là rất đắt. Sau đó hắn liền đến ta bên này làm việc, làm mấy năm, danh tiếng tốt, người cũng tốt. Các ngươi bọn này gây chuyện tinh bên trong, ta thích nhất hắn. Roger cũng là hắn về sau giới thiệu qua đến, cũng không biết hắn từ cái kia nhận biết đại gia nhiều tiền."

"Hai người bọn họ, không phải cái gì đặc thù quan hệ?" Rốt cục hỏi điểm mấu chốt, Rafa cẩn thận từng li từng tí, lo lắng S không nói cho hắn.

"Hộ khách tư ẩn cũng không cần nghe ngóng, đối người khách hàng nào đều là giống nhau." Quả nhiên không nói.

Nhưng Rafa cảm thấy hắn ánh mắt bên trong lộ ra tin tức là, hắn kỳ thật cũng không rõ lắm. Tiếp lấy S liền đi ra ngoài, sau hai giờ, Rafa cùng một đám trang điểm lộng lẫy, chói lọi danh viện đến quán bar, vừa tới cửa liền gặp Roger chính tại bãi đậu xe, mà bên cạnh hắn ngồi, vẫn là Adrian.

Rafa lần thứ nhất xuất nhập loại này nơi chốn khó tránh khỏi câu thúc, hắn đi theo tất cả mọi người cùng đi, âm nhạc tiếng điếc tai nhức óc, khi thì bất tỉnh tối khi thì lóa mắt tia sáng sáng rõ con mắt không quá thích ứng. Bọn hắn tại chen chúc trong đám người từng bước khó khăn hướng phía bên trong bao sương đi đến, danh viện nhóm từng cái tay kéo tay, lớn tiếng cười đùa. Sân khấu bên trên tất cả đều là chút thoát phải nửa thân trần người, Rafa quay đầu nhìnRoger một chút, hắn tựa hồ đối với loại địa phương này rất quen thuộc dáng vẻ, một mặt tùy ý. Không tưởng tượng ra được Roger vậy mà thường xuyên tới chỗ như thế chơi, Rafa liền lại muốn cảm thấy là bởi vì Adrian nguyên nhân.

Trừ bỏ đêm nay không rảnh, hết thảy đến gần hai mươi người, bọn hắn đem lớn nhất hàng ghế dài đều nhanh ngồi đầy. Tất cả mọi người muốn đi Roger bên người chen, hắn liền rất thức thời chuyển qua S bên người đi, tiếp lấy Adrian một cách tự nhiên ngồi tại hắn một bên khác. Ghế dài vòng quanh ở giữa a mấy làm thành một vòng, tuy nói Rafa cùng trong bọn hắn cách rất nhiều người, hết lần này tới lần khác vừa vặn rơi tại mặt vị trí đối diện. Vừa rồi vào cửa lúc hai người bọn hắn cũng không nói lời nào, bởi vì nhiều người, cũng nhìn không rõ lắm lẫn nhau. Roger lúc này mới hảo hảo bắt đầu đánh giá, hắn mặc một kiện không có tay áo cùng quần jean bó sát người, trần trụi cánh tay cùng bọc lấy màu trắng vải vóc thân thể đang không ngừng biến đổi nhan sắc dưới ánh đèn lúc tối lúc minh thoáng hiện, tóc dài kẹp bên tai sau lộ ra cao cao xương gò má, nghiêng mặt không biết làm sao ngồi ở đằng kia.

"Hắn cái này bộ dáng hóa trang có phải là rất hợp khẩu vị ngươi?" Adrian đột nhiên ở bên tai nói. Roger hơi bị sợ, hắn đều không có phát giác được Adrian cũng đang chú ý Rafa.

"Một người mới mà thôi, ngươi làm sao chú ý tới hắn đến rồi?"

"Ta? Ngươi từ tiến đến đến hiện tại vẫn đang ngó chừng hắn nhìn, " Adrian giơ ly rượu lên thả tại miệng bên cạnh, mắt chứa ý cười, "Hắn cũng giống vậy."

Rafa nhìn xem Roger cùng Adrian tại hắn đối diện mặt thiếp mặt kề tai nói nhỏ, mãnh mà cúi thấp đầu, muốn làm chút gì để che dấu mình —— cứ việc tựa hồ không có người ý thức được hắn khó chịu. Hắn nhìn một chút rượu trên bàn, chỉ có chính mình trong chén hay là đầy, liền bưng lên uống một hơi cạn sạch. Hắn trước kia uống qua bia cùng Champagne, coi là rượu này cũng kém không nhiều, không nghĩ tới vừa khổ lại cay, dọc theo hầu đạo đốt tiến trong dạ dày, miệng bên trong giống như là vừa thả xong pháo đốt.

"Chậc chậc, hắn có phải là không cao hứng nha? Tại sao lại bắt đầu sính cường rồi?" Một bên trêu ghẹo nói, một bên lại tại Roger trên gương mặt hôn một cái, Adrian làm cái gì xấu, Rafa là không hiểu, mà Roger cũng chỉ là cười đẩy xa hắn mặt.

Nhưng hắn cái này một thân, tất cả mọi người nhìn thấy. Mọi người tận là một bộ "Cái gì đều hiểu" lại "Cái gì cũng đều không hiểu" biểu lộ, một bên tiếp tục làm lấy mình sự tình, một bên vụng trộm đàm luận. Dĩ vãng party bên trên, được mời tới hộ khách đều lại nhận đủ loại ôm ấp yêu thương, thậm chí có thể nói, mọi người tụ cùng một chỗ uống rượu chơi đùa cũng chỉ là vì cho tụ chúng tầm hoan tác nhạc trợ hứng. Bọn hắn đều nhớ, Roger đích thật là sẽ giữa đường mang đi một cái người đi nhà vệ sinh hoặc là địa phương nào —— mà lại phát sinh qua không chỉ một lần, về phần hắn lần này có thể hay không, lần này mang đi ai, hoàn toàn nhìn bản tâm tình người ta. Nhưng phàm là Adrian ở đây thời điểm, còn thừa người thật giống như đều ngo ngoe muốn động lại không dám tiến lên, mặc dù Roger cũng sẽ không bởi vì Adrian tồn tại liền thu liễm cái gì.

Khách nhân khác đến đủ về sau, một cái thể trạng cường tráng, quần áo vừa vặn nam tử rất chủ động ngồi xuống Rafa bên người. Hắn súc lấy một chút xíu sợi râu, hơi nhạt mái tóc xù ở sau ót buộc thành một túm bím tóc nhỏ.

"Hi, ta gọi David, " hắn lễ phép cầm Rafa tay kéo đến trước ngực cúi người dán lỗ tai giảng, "Đoạn thời gian trước ngẫu nhiên nghe S nhấc lên cái Tây Ban Nha nam hài, ta nghĩ vô luận như thế nào đều muốn gặp một lần ngươi."

Mặc dù bao sương đóng kín cửa, nhưng phía ngoài tiếng vang hay là kinh thiên động địa, Rafa cũng chỉ đành chặt chẽ lấy trả lời hắn. Roger nhìn bọn hắn một chút, lập tức dời ánh mắt, chậm rãi uống xong rượu trong chén. Một lát, hắn hay là quay đầu đến hỏi S.

"Người kia là ai? Ta lúc trước chưa thấy qua."

"Ngươi lại không phải mỗi lần trình diện, chưa thấy qua cũng rất bình thường. Hắn là cái Ác-hen-ti-na người, ở chỗ này làm ăn." S cánh tay ôm ở trước ngực, nói câu nói sau cùng lúc, một cái tay mở ra một chút, Roger liền minh bạch hắn làm chính là cái gì sinh ý.

David dùng tây ngữ cùng Rafa trò chuyện, hắn cảm thấy thân thiết, lời nói cũng nhiều hơn, đối bóng người này vang rất tốt, hai người châu đầu kề tai trò chuyện.

Tại S tổ chức hạ mọi người vì Adrian cạn một chén rượu, sau đó liền phân đừng lôi kéo mình bạn chơi làm nên làm sự tình. Đây vốn chính là một trận đúng lúc mượn đến một cái tên Nghĩa mà tổ chức thông lệ party. Không ít người đến cùng Roger chạm cốc, hắn cũng đều nhất nhất tiếp nhận, còn thừa thời gian cơ bản đều tại cùng Adrian cùng S nói chuyện, đối tình chàng ý thiếp sự tình không có biểu hiện ra hứng thú quá lớn. Lúc này có người đề nghị muốn chơi "Truyền khối băng" trò chơi, tất cả mọi người biết đó là cái gì, trừ Rafa một mặt mê mang. Thấy thế, David cúi qua thân hướng hắn giải thích quy tắc trò chơi, tay thuận thế ôm lên bờ vai của hắn.

Cái gọi là truyền khối băng, chính là dùng miệng ngậm lấy khối băng truyền cho người kế tiếp, vô luận lớn nhỏ, vô luận phương thức, ai không có nhận ở liền muốn bị phạt thoát một bộ y phục, như truyền đến khối băng hòa tan làm dừng cũng không có bán hết hàng, liền ngầm thừa nhận người cuối cùng bị phạt. Kỳ thật đối với những người này đến nói, vô luận cùng ai miệng tiếp miệng đều không tính là gì, bị phạt đến cởi sạch cũng không quan trọng, đơn giản làm cái sự tình đến điều tình thôi. Chỉ có Rafa vô ý thức cúi đầu nhìn xem trên thân, cảm thấy mình chỉ có thể thua một lần.

Truyền lại từ S bắt đầu, hắn từ đặt vào ướp lạnh rượu thùng băng bên trong cầm bốc lên một khối dùng răng cắn ở, cười hướng Roger, Roger có chút nghiêng đầu rất nhuần nhuyễn tiếp nhận, sau đó trực tiếp miệng lưỡi môi nôn tiến Adrian miệng bên trong. ĐếnAdrian chỗ này, đương nhiên phải bắt đầu đùa nghịch hoa văn, hắn nói chuyện nhai mấy lần, đem khối băng cắn thành một nửa lớn nhỏ, gia tăng truyền lại độ khó, tất cả mọi người cười vang lấy trách cứ hắn "Quá xấu" . Một đường xuống tới, không ít truyền lại đều là trắng trợn she hôn, trò chơi trợ hứng hiệu quả đạt tới, mỗi người đều tại xem náo nhiệt, Rafa lại tưởng rằng bởi vì khối băng quá nhỏ, độ khó quá lớn cho nên không thể không luồn vào đối phương miệng bên trong tài năng không rơi.

Mắt thấy con kia thừa một chút xíu khối băng đã đếnDavid bên này, hắn hướng Rafa thiếp tới, hai người nhanh đụng tới lúc, David không đợi hắn há mồm liền lỏng miệng, rõ ràng là cố ý."Ba" một tiếng, khối băng rơi tạiRafa trên đùi.

Cái thứ nhất muốn cởi quần áo chính là bọn hắn nghĩ đùa với chơi người mới, lập tức, mọi người bắt đầu ồn ào. David cười to, sau đó làm bộ nói xin lỗi. Còn tốt lấp lóe dưới ánh đèn thấy không rõ sắc mặt, Rafa đỏ mặt bỏ đi áo, có người thổi hai tiếng huýt sáo, hắn liền càng thêm không có ý tứ.

"Chậc chậc, đáng yêu chết rồi." Adrian lại nhịn không được đến xoi mói, hắn nhìn một chút Roger, không khỏi nhấp ở nguyên bản đang cười miệng.

Roger giơ chén rượu ngăn trở mình hạ nửa gương mặt, con mắt tiếp cận Rafa, hắn để trần thân trên một nửa tại dưới ánh đèn, một nửa tại trong bóng tối, vẫn là như vậy trẻ tuổi mê người, nhưng phía trên dựng lấy một đầu người xa lạ cánh tay —— cái kia chải lấy bím tóc nhỏ ma tuý con buôn. Hắn tại trong khuỷu tay của hắn giống như đợi đến rất thoải mái dễ chịu, cùng hắn lần thứ nhất cùng Roger gặp nhau lúc nhu thuận thuận theo không có sai biệt, Roger cũng không biết mình nơi nào xuất hiện hỏa khí, cõng hướng trên ghế sa lon khẽ dựa không nhìn, nắm ở Adrian đụng một cái chén rượu. Adrian dựa hắn, muốn nói lại thôi, chỉ là uống hết rượu của mình.

Vòng thứ hai trò chơi từ bên trên một vòng bán hết hàng địa phương bắt đầu, thế là David tại trước mặt bọn hắn thoải mái cùng Rafa tiếp cái hôn, Rafa nhất thời luống cuống, khối băng lại từ miệng bên trong tuột ra. Lúc này mọi người cười đến lợi hại hơn, nhưng David đứng ra nói, coi như ta, coi như ta, tự quyết định bỏ đi áo jacket bên ngoài bao. Phía sau người không hi vọng trò chơi một mực thẻ ở nơi nào không qua được, liền không có nói ra dị nghị. Lần thứ ba, cuối cùng là thuận lợi từ Rafa cái này quá khứ.

"Cám ơn ngươi, " Rafa tại còn lại người chơi đến kịch liệt lúc, lặng lẽ đối David nói. Để hắn tại đám người này trước mặt thoát phải còn lại quần lót, làm sao cũng còn không có cái này chuẩn bị tâm lý.

David mỉm cười lắc đầu, cho chén rượu của bọn hắn bên trong đổ đầy, ý là theo giúp ta uống rượu coi như cám ơn qua. Hai chén vào trong bụng, Rafa đã cảm giác đến trên mặt nóng lên. Quá khó uống, quá khó uống. Đột nhiên đám người ồn ào âm thanh lập tức vang lên, hắn nhìn xuống trò chơi tiến trình, đúng lúc nhìn thấy Roger cùng Adrian tại hắn đối diện hôn hơn nửa ngày, khối băng đều không có. Sau đó, Adrian đắc ý cởi xuống bên ngoài bao.

Vừa rồi David cùng hắn truyền lại lúc, hắn còn đang suy nghĩ Roger có thể hay không nhiều nghiêng mắt nhìn mình hai mắt, xem ra hắn có mình phải bận rộn sự tình. Rafa cúi đầu xuống, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng giống như là bị thứ gì móc một chút, khó chịu lợi hại. Hắn bưng chén lên vừa muốn uống, nhớ tới phải cùng David chạm thử, cái sau rất vui sướng đáp lại hắn.

Trò chơi tiếp lấy tiến hành mấy vòng, đều có người bị phạt, trong lúc đó không có đến phiên mình thời điểm, Rafa liền tại cùng David uống rượu. Hắn lần thứ nhất uống loại này liệt tửu, vậy mà cũng không say, chỉ cảm thấy càng uống càng cao hứng, cả người lại choáng váng lại hưng phấn, lười biếng nằm tại David trong ngực.

"Chơi lâu như vậy, nên đổi chỗ ngồi đi, " Roger nhìn thấy Rafa một mặt cười ngây ngô dựa vào ở nơi nào, đột nhiên quay đầu đối S nói.

Xác thực, cái này trò chơi chơi đến đằng sau luôn luôn muốn đổi vị trí, nếu không tả hữu hôn tới hôn lui đều là giống nhau người, không có ý gì. Lời này từ Roger đưa ra, mọi người lập tức nhao nhao đứng lên xáo trộn trình tự, David nhưng như cũ ôm Rafa không nhúc nhích. Chỉ thấy Roger theo xoay quanh dòng người đi, đếnRafa bên người vào chỗ. Hắn vừa ngừng, một người mặc áo da quần da, hóa thành nồng đậm yên huân trang "Quán ăn đêm nữ vương" liền theo tại đặt mông ngồi xuống.

Rafa còn chưa hiểu làm sao mọi người liền bắt đầu động, phát hiện Roger lại tại ngồi bên cạnh, một cái động thân từ David trên bờ vai đạn ra. Roger không nhìn hắn, bị một bên khác quán ăn đêm nữ vương cuốn lấy. Hắn ngây cả người, nghĩ thầm, Roger lại không phải tận lực chạy đến cái này, mình đang lo lắng cái gì sức lực?

David coi là Rafa dựa vào lâu cổ không thoải mái, liền không tiếp tục đi kéo hắn, chỉ là tay ở trên người hắn tùy ý vuốt. Những này đều bị người bên cạnh thu hết vào mắt.

"Niên kỷ mặc dù nhỏ, cũng tao phải không tưởng nổi, " Roger cười đối quán ăn đêm nữ vương nói, chỉ chỉ bên cạnh. Quán ăn đêm nữ vương nhìn Roger chủ động tới cùng mình cãi cọ, gật đầu vui cười không thôi, giống như đang nói, ngươi thích tao? Ta so hắn càng tao.

Chờ tất cả mọi người vào chỗ, trò chơi lần nữa bắt đầu. Hoàn cảnh bất tỉnh tối, Rafa lại có chút choáng, không rõ ràng chính tiến hành đến chỗ nào, đột nhiên Roger liền quay đầu đối hắn. Hắn dừng một chút, duỗi quay đầu đi tiếp.

Roger ngậm qua khối băng lưỡi trượt vào miệng bên trong, cùng kia hơi lạnh nhiệt độ tương phản chính là lửa nóng nghiền ép, hắn vòng quanh hắn tùy ý triền miên, nếm khắp mỗi một tấc ngọt, sau đó một mặt bình thản lui đi ra ngoài.

Không, không có rồi? Khối băng đâu? Rafa vừa muốn đi tìm David, ý thức được miệng bên trong cái gì cũng không có. Khối băng tại Roger nơi đó lúc, liền đã hóa xong.

Nhưng hắn vẫn giả bộ truyền tới, thậm chí...

Rafa không khỏi nghĩ hỏi một cái vì cái gì. Hắn lập tức đã cảm thấy, là bởi vì hắn muốn để hắn xấu mặt, ở trước mặt mọi người cởi quần. Nghĩ được như vậy, Rafa ngược lại là dứt dứt khoát khoát tại mọi người trong tiếng hô đứng lên bắt đầu cởi thắt lưng. David rất được hoan nghênh giúp hắn cùng một chỗ thoát, xong về sau cách đồ lót vuốt vuốt cái kia sung mãn cái mông, ôm hắn ngồi xuống trên đùi mình.

Không biết tại sao, hắn phản ứng đầu tiên là đi xem Roger, nhưng Roger giống như cũng không để ý hắn tại ai trên đùi ngồi, đầu xoay tại một bên khác cùng quán ăn đêm nữ vương nói chuyện.

Cái này tất cả mọi thứ, cũng chỉ có Adrian xem hiểu.

Chapter 8: Chủ tuyến (tám)

Chapter Text

§8

David đứng người lên đi ra ngoài, tìm không biết người nào nói mấy câu, rất nhanh liền trở về. Sau một lúc lâu, thân mang quần chữ T, cái cổ cái chốt vòng cổ nhân viên phục vụ bưng mấy cái bánh gatô trong phòng thường có thể nhìn thấy ống bơm cùng mấy cái hộp đi đến, theo một số nhựa bao cùng nhau mang lên mặt bàn.

"Ta mời khách, mọi người tùy ý, " David khoát khoát tay, lại ôm lấy Rafa.

Đám người cám ơn, không chút nào mới lạ đi mở hộp ra, bên trong chỉnh tề chứa từng mai từng mai ngón tay dài độ, vỏ kim loại, hình dạng hơi giống đạn đồ vật. Nhựa trong bọc chứa chính là từng cái khí cầu, lấy ra một con bao đang giận bơm bên trên dùng ngón tay xiết chặt, sau đó đem "Đạn" an tiến ống bơm một chỗ khác vặn một cái, "Phốc" một tiếng, khí cầu liền phồng lên.

"Thổi qua khí cầu a?" David hỏi, đưa một cái chuẩn bị xong cho hắn.

Rafa không biết đây là cái gì, mặt lộ vẻ khó xử.

"Khí cười mà thôi, cấp thấp nhất đồ vật, không phải cái gì hàng cấm. Thử một chút?"

Mọi người đều an tĩnh lại, bưng lấy khí cầu ngậm lên miệng hưởng dụng. Rafa vốn muốn hỏi thứ này có thể hay không nghiện, nhưng nhìn những người khác mười phần tùy ý tại thổi, huống hồ nhân viên phục vụ trắng trợn bưng đi vào, hẳn không phải là cái gì nguy hiểm đồ vật, thế là tiếp nhận. Hắn cắn khí cầu miệng, chậm rãi hút vào, một cỗ ngọt ngào, ngứa một chút khí thể tràn vào phổi.

"Dùng bình thường hô hấp tiết tấu liền tốt, dùng miệng hô hấp, hiểu không? Hít một hơi, phun một ngụm. Không dùng một chút tử thổi xong, " một bên chỉ đạo Rafa, David cho mình cũng làm một cái.

Cái này xác thực không phải cái gì lớn không được đồ vật, hợp pháp, rất nhiều nơi đều có thể mua được. Hút vào về sau, đại khái sẽ sinh ra mười mấy giây cảm giác tuyệt vời, tim đập rộn lên, trời đất quay cuồng, xong về sau cái gì cũng sẽ không lưu lại. Rafa nguyên bản uống rượu liền đang tại cao hứng, thổi xong một cái cảm giác tốt hơn, thoải mái mà ngẩng đầu lên, cảm thấy cả người đều trôi dạt đến không trung, thậm chí quênRoger còn ngồi ở bên người.

Tại loại này mỹ diệu ngắn ngủi choáng váng bên trong, rất nhiều chuyện tránh qua trong đầu của hắn. Vừa tới Miami lúc, hắn chính tại kinh lịch hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng, về sau cái gì cũng đều không hiểu bị S đưa ra, còn cho là mình sẽ bị thô bạo mạnh gian, kết quả gặp Roger, hắn rất ôn nhu, trừ có chút vấn đề nhỏ bên trên cố chấp, đối với hắn rất tốt. Trong lòng của hắn tự nhiên sinh ra ỷ lại, nhịn không được bắt đầu để ý hắn hết thảy, đồng thời cũng hi vọng đối phương ngang nhau để ý chính mình. Nhưng hắn hiện tại đã biết rõ, lại không đề cập tới Adrian, Roger duyệt vô số người, mình là căn bản không lọt nổi mắt xanh của hắn. Tại Roger xem ra, hắn cùng cái khác nam hài nơi nào có nửa điểm khác nhau? Hắn chỉ là rất đơn thuần thỏa mãn sinh lý nhu cầu, tùy theo tính tình đùa bỡn điều giáo, cũng không còn tại cái gì đối với hắn tốt và không tốt, hết thảy đều là mình đem vấn đề thấy quá phức tạp. Muốn đã nói xong lời nói, cái này David, tựa hồ cũng rất tốt.

Rafa cảm giác có người tại thân hắn, mở mắt xem xét, chính là David.

"Lại tới một cái?"

"Được." Kia cỗ choáng sức lực trôi qua rất nhanh, hắn nhìn thấy rất nhiều người một bên hút thuốc, một bên thổi hơi cầu, nghĩ đến liền càng không phải là cái gì có phân lượng đồ chơi, thử thêm vài lần, rất nhanh liền sẽ thích ứng.

Roger ở bên cạnh âm thầm uống rượu, hắn hoàn toàn không hiểu mình vì cái gì tức giận như vậy —— tựa như hắn không biết vừa rồi chơi đùa lúc tại sao phải đi hôn Rafa. Cái này khí cầu xác thực không tính là gì, ai biết lần sau đưa qua thứ gì? Rõ ràng mới 18 tuổi, cùng người xa lạ lần thứ nhất tiếp xúc cứ như vậy không dài tâm nhãn, cùng mình lần thứ nhất gặp nhau lúc lại như thế phòng bị. Thoát phải chỉ còn đồ lót, bộc lộ lấy nhục thể giống đồ đần đồng dạng bị kéo sờ loạn loạn thân —— mặc dù hắn cùng Rafa cùng một chỗ lúc, làm sự tình hăng quá hoá dở.

Không, hắn không phải đã nhập đi rồi sao? Nghĩ tới đây, Roger lại muốn cười mình thật là tại xen vào việc của người khác.

Party tiến hành đến lúc này, đêm nay nên "Phối đôi" người cũng đều đã phối, chính lôi kéo lẫn nhau thân nhau. Roger mắt nhìn Adrian, hắn cũng đang cùng một khách hộ chơi đùa.

Có mấy người muốn đi ra bên ngoài sân nhảy đi, có mấy người nên đi làm việc. S hướng những khách nhân ra hiệu, tùy ý đi, coi như ta mời khách. Không cần bỏ tiền chuyện tốt cũng là khó được, lục tục ngo ngoe liền có người đi ra ngoài. Roger nhìn thấy David bàn tay tại Rafa bên trong quần lót vuốt ve, một bên ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói gì đó, tâm tình một trận phức tạp. Đột nhiên, Rafa loạng chà loạng choạng mà đứng lên, cùng David lôi kéo tay từ hắn trước mặt chen vào, còn cố ý dùng không biết ánh mắt gì nhìn mình một chút.

Roger nhìn lấy bối cảnh của bọn hắn, ngồi yên trong chốc lát, chụp chụp quán ăn đêm nữ vương, lôi kéo hắn cũng đi hướng phòng vệ sinh. Còn lại người cùng nhau nhìn chăm chú, phảng phất đêm nay thưởng lớn hoa rơi vào nhà nào rốt cục công bố.

Hắn đi vào lúc, Rafa cùng David đã làm —— hắn có thể phân biệt ra Rafa thanh âm, đè nén, ẩn nhẫn rên rỉ. Roger một thanh đẩy bọn hắn ra sát vách ở giữa cửa, quán ăn đêm nữ vương giống vừa bên trong xong năm trăm vạn sau đó lại leo lên thế giới sân khấu đồng dạng, không kịp chờ đợi chuẩn bị thi triển tay chân.

Tiền hí làm cho không sai biệt lắm, Roger lấy ra trong túi an toàn bao —— mặc dù không nhất định cần dùng đến, nhưng mỗi lần đều sẽ chứa —— đưa cho hắn, hắn quỳ trên mặt đất dùng răng xé mở, sau đó dùng miệng cho hắn bao đi lên, mũ bên trên dầu mỡ bôi trơn dịch dính đầy khóe miệng. Trong nháy mắt, Roger tưởng tượng một chút Rafa sẽ sẽ không làm như vậy. Có lẽ lần sau có thể dạy hắn.

Nhưng khi trước, hắn chính tại sát vách bị người khác làm lấy. Đại khái là lòng ham chiếm hữu tại quấy phá, Roger cảm thấy mình huấn luyện sủng vật bị những người khác điều giáo, rất là khó chịu. Hắn nhíu nhíu mày, đem cái này không biết tên gọi là gì quán ăn đêm nữ vương cầm lên đến lật cái mặt, án lấy bắt đầu dùng sức đánh cắm.

Cái này trước đó kỳ thật từng có tình một đêm duyên, quên tên gọi là gì người, là "Xuất thân chính quy", khó tránh khỏi làm việc cử chỉ dâm đãng, hắn không thèm để ý chút nào đây rốt cuộc cũng là công cộng trường hợp, hô hào Roger danh tự lớn tiếng sóng kêu lên, cả cái phòng vệ sinh đều quanh quẩn hắn ô nói uế âm thanh.

Rafa bị sát vách thanh âm giật nảy mình, nhưng lập tức liền nghe ra trong miệng hắn kêu là Roger, không khỏi lại bắt đầu suy nghĩ ngàn vạn. Nhưng hắn một đêm này lại là uống rượu lại là thổi hơi cầu xuống tới, đầu váng mắt hoa, đầu óc có chút không quá lưu loát, quang biết trong lòng không dễ chịu, lại nghĩ không rõ chi tiết vấn đề, chỉ có thể ôm lên trước người chính đang phập phồng người tới. David vui vẻ, dùng sức chống đối, Rafa nhất thời sảng khoái phải hô ra tiếng. Trong bọn hắn dù sao chỉ cách một khối tấm, lại nhỏ bé thanh âm cũng nhất thanh nhị sở, huống chi kia một bên khác tiếng vang cũng không nhẹ. Roger cảm thấy Rafa là tại cùng hắn khiêu chiến, cũng hờn dỗi tăng thêm cường độ, nhưng lúc trước suy nghĩ cả nửa ngày, trừ nổi giận bên ngoài một điểm cảm giác cũng không có, ngược lại nghe Rafa bên kia động tĩnh, cuối cùng có chút thân là nam tính bản năng.

Lại về sau, hắn liền nghe được sát vách hai người ra ngoài. Mình lại mệt nhọc một trận, hay là nửa điểm nghĩ bắn ý tứ đều không có, hắn giật xuống an toàn bao, nhét vào quán ăn đêm nữ vương miệng bên trong rút ra đút vào, quả thực là để hắn hỗ trợ toa ra. Trở lại chỗ ngồi lúc, Roger phát hiện Rafa không ở nơi đó ——David cũng không tại. Gặp hắn trở về, Adrian chạy tới cọ đến bên cạnh. "Trở về rồi? Làm được thế nào nha?"

"Lỗ tai ta sắp bị hắn gọi điếc, " Roger nhìn quanh chung quanh, hỏi, "Rafa đâu?"

"... Giống như cùng David tại bên ngoài địa phương an tĩnh nói chuyện đi." Adrian nhìn Roger muốn đứng dậy tìm ra đi, không khỏi đưa tay cản hắn."Ngươi cho rằng ngươi đang làm gì đó?" Hắn cười hỏi, "Rog, ngươi chừng nào thì có thể quan tâm một chút cảm thụ của ta?"

"Lời này có ý tứ gì? Hắn là ai, ngươi là ai, ngươi hiện tại ngay cả người nào dấm đều muốn ăn rồi?" Roger trực tiếp nơi đó vuốt ve hắn tay, sau đó lại nhân thể sờ sờ Adrian mặt, "Ta có lời đối với hắn giảng, ngươi coi như ta xen vào việc của người khác đi."

Adrian kinh ngạc nhìn qua Roger bóng lưng, ánh sáng rực rỡ tại trên mặt hắn lấp lánh, thần sắc lại là hoàn toàn trắng bệch. Tâm hắn nghĩ, có thể là cho tới nay hắn quá sủng ái Roger, mới sẽ như thế hèn mọn, dù sao mỗi người đều sẽ không có sợ hãi. Tất cả mọi người cho là hắn là Roger thân mật, ở trong đó hoàn chỉnh cố sự, trừ hai người bọn họ không có người biết.

Bất quá coi như Rafa lại thế nào đặc biệt, cũng siêu việt không được mình tại Roger trong lòng địa vị, điểm này hắn rất xác định. Sau đó hắn lại an tâm ngồi ở đằng kia chờ Roger trở về, nửa đường, David ngược lại là trước một người trở về, hắn có chút kỳ quái, đành phải ra đi tìm bọn họ.

Cổng trên bậc thang, Rafa ngồi ở chỗ đó, Roger đứng tại trước người hắn. Hắn quá khứ lúc, chính nghe thấy Roger đang đọc diễn văn."Ngươi năm nay mấy tuổi? Vừa trưởng thành, cùng tiểu hài tử khác nhau ở chỗ nào? Hắn là ai? Ma tuý con buôn."

"Làm sao ngươi biết? Các ngươi nhận biết?"

Roger cảm thấy vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, không định cùng hắn tranh luận, "Chính ngươi dài mắt nhìn không ra, ta mặc kệ. Tóm lại những việc này, trừ S không ai sẽ nhắc nhở ngươi, nhưng hắn ra ngoài lợi ích cân nhắc, cũng không nhất định sẽ giảng. Ta chỉ là tới nhắc nhở ngươi." Nói xong, ngẩng đầu nhìn thấyAdrian. "Trở về đi. Ngươi chờ ta ở đây, ta đi gọi chở dùm."

Thừa hai người bọn họ tại cùng một chỗ, Adrian nhìn Roger đi xa, hỏi khắp Rafa chuyện gì xảy ra.

"David nói hắn muốn đi New York một tuần lễ, người nhà đều không đi, để ta cùng hắn cùng một chỗ. Ta đáp ứng trước, " Rafa chống đỡ cái đầu, kỳ thật đang suy nghĩ "Adrian có phải là muốn cùng Roger cùng nhau về nhà" vấn đề, "Ta cũng rất chẳng hiểu ra sao, ta còn cái gì cũng không làm, hắn liền đổ ập xuống giáo huấn ta dừng lại."

Đêm đó, Adrian đúng là cùng Roger cùng nhau về nhà. Sớm mấy năm hắn ở tại S bên kia, lại về sau đi Châu Âu cầu học, hàng năm trở về mấy lần đợi một đoạn thời gian, ở giữa liền tại Roger nhà cùng chung cư hai đầu chạy. Bây giờ hắn đã rất ít làm loại kia sinh ý, con đường này nguyên bản là lúc trước hành động bất đắc dĩ, hắn chân chính nghĩ làm công việc là nghệ thuật. S cũng rất tôn trọng hắn, không tùy tiện ôm hắn không nghĩ tiếp sống, về phần Roger bên kia liền tùy bọn hắn cao hứng đi.

Adrian chờRoger thật lâu cũng cái gì đều không đợi đến, mặc dù còn thường thường cùng một chỗ bắn pháo, nhưng bọn hắn không can thiệp chuyện của nhau lẫn nhau sinh hoạt cá nhân. Roger muốn hắn lưu lại thời điểm hắn liền lưu lại, nếu không hắn liền tại chung cư hoặc là hộ khách nơi đó qua đêm. Hắn đã từng cũng cho là mình có thể cải biến Roger tâm, mà chuyện cho tới bây giờ, vẫn như cũ là dừng lại tại tầng này vi diệu quan hệ bên trong, nhưng hắn không quan tâm. Hắn rõ ràng chính mình tại Roger trong lòng ý vị như thế nào, những người khác ngay cả môn cũng không tìm tới.

Lần này trở về nhận biết một cái gọi Rafa người mới, thế mà để hắn ăn dấm.

Hôm nay là cuối tuần, sáng sớm tỉnh lại lúc, Roger chính vô ý thức xoa hắn tóc vàng chơi, còn vừa ngủ được mơ mơ màng màng. Hắn đẩy hắn ra tay, Roger liền mở mắt. Tối hôm qua uống nhiều rượu, bọn hắn trên giường ríu rít nha nha một lát, cuối cùng từ vừa mở mắt lúc đau đầu cùng choáng váng bên trong tỉnh táo lại.

"Còn tại giận ta?" Roger cánh tay ôm tại trên bả vai hắn, tay lại sờ về phía đầu.

"Ta chưa thấy qua ngươi đối cái nào nam hài cảm thấy hứng thú như vậy, hắn đối ngươi làm cái gì?"

"Làm những cái kia mây mưa sự tình nha. Ngươi không phải cũng tham gia rồi sao?"

"Chỉ đơn giản như vậy?"

"Ta khó được đụng tới cái thân thể hợp người, điểm ấy phúc cũng không khiến người ta hưởng?"

Adrian trở mình, chính ngửa tại mặt giường bên trên, hắn cảm thấy nhất định có Roger không có hướng hắn lộ ra chi tiết."Ngươi nghĩ làm ai làm ai, ta để ý lại không phải cái này. Đêm qua ngươi phế nhiều lời như vậy, ta đều muốn cho là ngươi thích hắn."

"Làm sao có thể!" Roger một mặt kinh ngạc cười, tựa hồ không tin Adrian sẽ nói ra những lời này, "Lui một vạn bước giảng, ngươi biết ta thích một người là cái dạng gì a?"

"Ta biết ngươi không thích một người là cái dạng gì."

Bọn hắn lâm vào một thức hai phần trong trầm mặc, đối Adrian mà nói là không thể làm gì, đối Roger mà nói là áy náy cùng bất lực."Coi như ta đối với hắn cùng đối ngươi không giống, cũng không có nghĩa là ta thích hắn. Ngươi biết rõ ta sẽ không thích bất luận kẻ nào."

"Rafa đối ngươi, đại khái là có ý tứ kia a. Bất quá cũng rất bình thường, mỗi người đối ngươi đều có chút ý tứ kia, " Adrian diễn kỹ xốc nổi lấy lòng một câu, "Ngươi cái này toàn thân tật xấu nhân khí nam."

"Ta tật xấu đã sớm từ bỏ, hiện tại đây đều là quy củ mà thôi. Không để người khác ngủ giường của mình chính là mao bệnh rồi? Lại nói, ngươi không phải chính tại cái này nằm a."

"Rafa ngủ qua không?"

"Trừ ngày đó ngươi đem hắn mời mời lên. Úc, hắn ngược lại là ở đây qua qua đêm, ta lần thứ nhất gặp hắn ngày ấy." Roger quay người đứng lên, xem bộ dáng là chuẩn bị đi tắm rửa. Hắn kỳ thật không đối Adrian nói rõ chi tiết qua liên quan tới Rafa sự tình, vẻn vẹn nâng lên gần nhất đến cái để hắn cảm giác mới mẻ tiểu hài nhi, "Hôm trước hắn xông tới thời điểm, ta cũng không ngờ tới ngươi sẽ kêu lên hắn cùng một chỗ."

"Ta là nhìn ngươi không nghĩ để hắn đi dáng vẻ, " Adrian hài hước khẽ hừ một tiếng.

Roger liếc qua hắn, cảm giác lại kỳ quái vừa buồn cười, "Ngươi nơi nào nhìn ra ta không nghĩ để hắn đi rồi?"

"Ngươi người này, kỳ thật dễ hiểu cực kì."

Chapter 9: Chủ tuyến (chín)

Chapter Text

§9

Rafa đến cùng hay là đi New York.

Có lẽ là bởi vì Adrian đột nhiên xuất hiện, hắn cảm thấy Roger khả năng trong một khoảng thời gian cũng sẽ không liên hệ hắn. Cho dù hắn liên hệS, đại khái cũng là tìm những người khác đi. Hắn cũng không nghĩ lại phát sinh lần trước loại kia bị cưỡng ép kéo vào băng sự tình —— sau đó ngẫm lại, chỉ cảm thấy xấu hổ. Ba loại tình huống đều làm cho lòng người bên trong buồn bực lấp, đã như vậy, còn không bằng ra ngoài đợi mấy ngày, nói không chừng có thể thay cái tâm tình. Mà lại David mở ra nguyên một xung quanh giá cả rất mê người, S cũng muốn để hắn đi. Tóm lại, hắn liền theo David đi.

Cái này việc kỳ thật rất dễ chịu, mỗi ngày cái gì cũng không cần nhọc lòng. David cùng hắn đi các loại phòng ăn, nhìn không ít cảnh quan, chơi lượt muốn chơi địa phương. Hắn muốn đi ra ngoài bận bịu chuyện riêng của mình lúc, liền để Rafa tại khách sạn đợi, hoặc là tìm người bồi Rafa ra ngoài mua sắm dạo phố. Đợi buổi tối trở về, lại là dừng lại thao. Nhưng hắn có lúc là đêm khuya mới trở về, có khi buổi sáng mới trở về, như thế qua mấy ngày, Rafa lại cảm thấy không có ý nghĩa.

David chưa từng nói hắn ra ngoài bận bịu chuyện gì, gặp người nào, Rafa cũng dần dần học xong không hướng hộ khách hỏi lung tung này kia kỹ năng. Hắn quan sát mấy ngày, vẻn vẹn từ David hành vi phong cách cùng thủ hạ người làm việc đến xem, đại khái đúng như là Roger nói tới —— mặc dù đêm hôm đó Roger mắng hắn dừng lại, hắn có chút giận.

Giận, còn xa xa không chỉ điểm ấy. Rafa nhất canh cánh trong lòng chính là gặp được Adrian ngày ấy, hai cái này không biết cái kia nhất lưu phái quan hệ xã hội đi làm tiên phong, giống như là làm đồ ăn nhiều hơn một quả trứng gà đồng dạng liền đem mình gia nhập bọn hắn tình ái bên trong chơi đến quên cả trời đất. Roger minh biết mình quan tâm hắn, lại không làm sáng tỏ cùng Adrian quan hệ, lại làm lấy mình mặt cùng Adrian không phải bình thường chính là biểu hiện, cái này tính là gì? Trần trụi xem thường người, ngay cả giải thích một chút kiên nhẫn đều không có —— hoặc là nói, hắn ngay cả muốn cầu giải thích tư cách đều không có. Lại hoặc là, Roger thậm chí đều chưa từng cân nhắc qua hắn nghĩ như thế nào thấy thế nào.

Muốn thật là như vậy, cũng là dễ dàng tiêu tan, đơn giản chính là mình lúc trước tại vờ ngớ ngẩn mà thôi. Cũng không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, đột nhiên Roger lại thích lên mặt dạy đời, chạy tới dạy hắn cái gì nên làm cái gì không nên làm.

Đại khái uống nhiều, tìm từ còn cực kỳ hỏng bét.

"Còn nhớ hay không phải lần đầu tiên tới thấy ta thời điểm là cái bộ dáng gì? Mới qua vài ngày nữa, da mặt đã dài dày."

"Ta nhìn trước ngươi đơn thuần đều là giả vờ, ngươi cùng những cái kia đong đưa cái mông tiện hóa giống nhau như đúc. Đầu óc ngược lại là thật ngốc."

"Sờ ngươi mấy lần, làm ngươi mấy lần, ngươi liền coi chính mình đem hắn tâm đều câu đi. Hắn để ngươi thổi hơi cầu ngươi liền thổi, hắn để ngươi đi đâu vậy ngươi cũng đi. Có hay không nghĩ tới hắn là ai, vạn nhất cuốn vào phiền phức bên trong làm sao bây giờ?"

Hắn phản bác vài câu, Roger liền càng thêm mất hứng thuyết giáo, tổng ý nghĩa chính là, không thể cùng David thụ thụ bất thân, không thể cùng David đi New York.

Thật là muốn chết, Rafa nghĩ thầm, rõ ràng đều đã đến, đầy trong đầu hay là Roger sự tình, hiện tại chỉ muốn nhanh đi về cùng hắn hảo hảo nhao nhao một khung, để hắn đem mắng sai thu hồi. Mặc dù Rafa luôn luôn bất thiện ngôn từ cũng không thích tranh đấu, nhưng dù sao hắn là quan tâm Roger, Roger dạng như vậy nói hắn, gọi người lại ủy khuất lại sinh khí.

Một tuần mới đã đến bắt đầu về sau, Adrian liền về S nơi đó ở. Hắn biết Roger quen thuộc sống một mình, không thích ngày làm việc bên trong từ sáng sớm đến tối đều bị quấy rầy, mà lại ngẫu nhiên ban đêm sẽ có người quá khứ, bao nhiêu không tiện lắm, cũng không thể mỗi lần đều 3p, hoặc là ở bên cạnh nhìn lấy bọn hắn 2p đi. Sáng sớm Roger sau khi ra cửa, hắn đến giữa trưa mới, thu thập xong đồ vật tự quyết định liền rời đi, đến ban đêm Roger cũng không có gọi điện thoại đi hỏi một chút. Bọn hắn vẫn luôn là lấy loại phương thức này chung đụng.

Nhưng là trở lại chung cư về sau, Adrian liền nghe nói Rafa đi New York, hắn không hiểu cảm thấy một trận vui vẻ, nhịn không được nghĩ đem tin tức này cầm tới Roger bên tai khoe khoang khoe khoang. Nghĩ lại, làm gì đi xách nam hài này đâu? Roger lại không có chủ động tới hỏi Rafa tình huống. Hắn tốt nhất đừng đi quan tâm, tốt nhất dần dần quên cái này tra nhi, vạn nhất mình nhiều chuyện nói vài câu, Roger lại muốn phát tác.

Như thế bình an vô sự qua một hai ngày, Adrian coi là Roger đã không nhớ rõ, liền bắt đầu bận bịu mình sự tình. Hắn đang cùng mấy cái xã hội danh lưu có lui tới, mỗi ngày cũng là ngăn kỳ tràn đầy, vài ngày đều không có về chung cư, cho nên hắn cũng không biết Roger tại thứ tư ban đêm cho S gọi điện thoại.

Bọn hắn mỗi tuần liên hệ tấp nập, Roger cũng không có cái gì cố định yêu thích cùng khẩu vị, cho nên mỗi lần đều là S thay hắn tuyển người, nếu như sau đó phản hồi, về sau liền sẽ không lại đề cử. Roger cũng thỉnh thoảng biết chút tên muốn ai, bất quá từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có ai đi vượt qua ba lần.

"Có cái kiêm chức sinh viên, đến số lần ít, ngươi hẳn là còn chưa thấy qua, bóng bầu dục vận động viên, có muốn thử một chút hay không?"

"Ta không thế nào thích khổ người quá lớn, hoạt động bóng đá viên cũng có thể cân nhắc."

"Lần trước cái kia trên mặt dài tàn nhang tiểu hỏa tử đâu?"

"Úc, hắn tới qua hai lần, mỗi lần đều muốn ta đánh hắn. Tay ta đều đánh đau."

"Ta nhớ được ngươi đã nói hắn việc tốt nha? Kia, trước mấy ngày tại quán bar ngươi lôi đi cái kia thế nào?"

"..."

"Người châu Á đâu? Hiện tại rất lưu hành."

"..."

"Ai nha nha, ngươi làm sao đột nhiên bắt đầu bắt bẻ rồi? Đừng nóng vội, để ta xem một chút, " S một bên kẹp lấy điện thoại, một bên lật xem danh sách, hắn người ở đây quá nhiều, cũng không phải luôn có thể ghi nhớ mỗi người ngày đó trạng thái, "Hôm nay có rảnh còn có..."

"Kỳ thật, " Roger thanh hạ chát chát chát chát cuống họng, "Trước đó ngươi tự mình lĩnh tới cái kia Rafa còn rất hợp khẩu vị của ta."

"Thật sự là không khéo, hắn đi New York nha. Thực tại không được đêm nay ta để Adrian quá khứ đợi một hồi? Bất quá hắn những ngày này trôi qua rất thoải mái, không biết có thể hay không rút ra không tới."

Bừng tỉnh một lát thần, Roger trả lời nói, "Không sao, không cần gọi Adrian. Ngươi xem đó mà làm tùy tiện cho ta làm người đến là được." Hắn vẫn cho là Rafa nghe khuyên không có đi, dù sao hắn đối với mình một mực rất thuận theo.

"Lần trước hắn ngẫu nhiên gặp ngươi sau đó quấn lấy ngươi hồ nháo đi, ta về sau cũng đã nói hắn. Ngươi không tức giận liền tốt, bọn người trở về ta giữ lại cho ngươi."

Roger kém chút quên bọn hắn tại cái này còn biên cái nói láo, S khả năng làm sao đều đoán không được Rafa gan lớn đến trực tiếp chạy vào trong nhà hắn đi —— lúc ấy hắn giúp Rafa đánh yểm trợ cũng không giới hạn nguyên nhân này, bởi vì hắn biết xảy ra chuyện như vậy, S vô luận như thế nào đều sẽ trách cứ Rafa. Vấn đề mấu chốt là, Roger không dám để cho S biết mình không có đem Rafa đuổi đi.

Hắn sau khi tan việc có chút đau dạ dày, muốn uống điểm nóng cuồn cuộn nước nước. Gọi món ăn thời điểm đột nhiên nhớ tới, Rafa nguyên bản còn một mặt đứng đắn nói muốn làm cơm cho hắn ăn, không khỏi nở nụ cười. Bất quá đến hiện tại cũng không ăn, người cũng đi theo hộ khách chạy tới New York. Nghĩ tới đây hắn lại muốn tức giận, đần như vậy một người, không biết có thể hay không nhiễm phải cái gì không nên đụng đồ vật? Chờ hắn sau khi trở về, tốt nhất không trở nên cùng trước kia không giống, nếu không thực tại tiếc hận.

Ngày đó đầu nóng lên nói chút lời quá đáng, chỉ là nghĩ cảnh cáo hắn không nên quá đơn thuần. Trái lại nhìn, nhưng thật ra là sợ người khác từ trong tay hắn cướp đi phần này đơn thuần. Roger đã đánh tính toán thật hay làm sao điều giáo hắn, kết quả toát ra cái loạn thất bát tao ai, đụng hắn, còn muốn mang đi một tuần, thực tại để người mất hứng.

Buổi tối tới chính là một cái khuôn mặt mới, da trắng tóc đen, ngũ quan thanh tú, dáng người hơi có vẻ đơn bạc, bỏ đi quần dài trên đùi mặc một đôi tất dây đeo, chăm chú ghìm hai đùi trắng nõn. Hắn nói chuyện rất ôn nhu, kêu lên cũng ôn nhu. Khoảng thời gian này buồn bực chút nộ khí, đầu tuần mạt cũng không hảo hảo phát tiết, thế là thống khoái phải làm hai lần, người cũng thoải mái nhiều. So sánh dưới, cùng quán ăn đêm nữ vương tại Rafa sát vách kia đoạn kinh lịch rất là không thú vị, bên cạnh động tĩnh tức giận đến hắn nhịn không được không ngừng nghe, đến cuối cùng Roger đều cảm thấy mình phun ra ngoài chính là lửa không phải tinh.

Rafa không sai biệt lắm hay là tờ giấy trắng, mỗi loại nhan sắc đều có thể nhiễm lên, tính dẻo rất mạnh. Cho nên, hắn lại bắt đầu ảo tưởng Rafa mặc tất dây đeo dáng vẻ, cái gì đều muốn để hắn thử một chút. Hắn lại trẻ tuổi lại đẹp mắt, vô luận loại kia phong cách đều sẽ rất tuyệt. Cái kia sợ hắn không làm gì, cũng đầy đủ hấp dẫn người —— điểm này Roger đã thấm sâu trong người.

Đặc điểm của hắn rất tươi sáng, lại luôn cảm thấy, hắn tất cả mọi thứ đều là đặc điểm của hắn. Đại khái thật chính là mình lão, Roger coi là, Rafa trên người tinh thần phấn chấn hấp dẫn hắn, loại kia ẩn ẩn triển lộ, còn chỉ có cái hình thức ban đầu, để người tràn ngập mong đợi cảm giác cho hắn đã hình thành thì không thay đổi sinh hoạt mang đến rất nhiều kinh hỉ. Vô luận là mình cũng tốt, hay là Adrian cũng tốt, cho dù là mỗi tuần không giống đám con trai, đều đã gọi hắn quen thuộc đến chết lặng. Hắn không thích nhất lại không thể làm gì chính là cái này cự tuyệt cải biến mình, thế nhưng là lâu như vậy quá khứ, hắn dần dần mất đi bắt đầu cuộc sống mới dũng khí cùng động cơ.

Càng như vậy suy nghĩ sâu xa liền càng ngồi không yên, hắn mấy năm này cơ hồ không đối ai phát giận, gần nhất lại Thiên Thiên tâm tình bực bội. Tốt tại tuần này công việc rất phức tạp, nếu không sẽ hoa càng nhiều thời gian đang miên man suy nghĩ phía trên, bận bịu xong công tác về đến nhà liền một đầu ngã xuống giường, cái gì cũng không muốn làm. Hắn đều không biết mình là làm sao vậy, đột nhiên như thế mất tinh thần, luôn cảm thấy trong lòng chắn chắn. Cuối cùng một ngày làm việc buổi chiều, Adrian rất đúng lúc đó gọi điện thoại tới, Roger vội vã không nhịn nổi đề xuất hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, tâm tình thực sự lái xe đi đón hắn ăn cơm.

"Nghe nói ngươi gần nhất trôi qua rất thoải mái nha, hiện tại mới nhớ tới ta, " Roger đem menu ném cho hắn, "Còn tưởng rằng ngươi cũng đi theo cái nào phú thương chạy."

"Ta thế nào cảm giác ngươi tại hàm sa xạ ảnh chỉ người nào đó?"

"Nguyên lai ngươi biết hắn đi New York a."

"Coi như không đi nghe ngóng, những lời này cũng sẽ chạy đến lỗ tai ta bên trong." Adrian một bên đảo menu một bên nói, nghiêng mắt nhìn hạ giá cả, dù sao không phải hắn trả tiền, liền tùy ý điểm một trận.

Roger cầm lấy cái chén uống một hớp chanh nước, đầu ngoặt về phía ngoài cửa sổ, "Ngươi là cố ý không muốn nói cho ta, hay là cố ý muốn để chính ta phát hiện?"

"Ta thật sự có chút buồn bực, Roger, ngươi vì cái gì đối với chuyện này như thế để bụng? Không hề giống ngươi."

"Bị ngươi nói trúng, ta cũng không rõ ràng chuyện gì xảy ra."

"Vậy thì tốt, dù sao hắn đã đi, ngươi bây giờ muốn như thế nào?"

Trầm mặc một lát, Roger chậm rãi buông xuống chén nước, một chòm tóc rơi xuống tại trên trán, "Muốn gặp hắn."

Adrian cũng trầm mặc một hồi, hắn biết mình trong đầu phản ứng quá kích, nhưng vẫn là có loại muốn đứng lên cho hắn một cái tát tai xúc động, "Gặp hắn làm cái gì?"

"Ân ái."

Nhân viên phục vụ bưng đĩa đến gần, hai người bọn họ cúi đầu không nói mà nhìn xem trên bàn bị bày đầy, ai cũng không muốn đi động.

"Hắn cứ như vậy gọi ngươi thích?" Dù sao đều là mình điểm, Adrian dẫn đầu phá vỡ cục diện bế tắc, cầm lấy cái nĩa đi phá hư những cái kia phẩm tướng tinh xảo xử lý.

"Ta muốn cùng hắn ân ái, quan ta có thích hay không hắn chuyện gì?"

"Cùng ai làm không phải làm, ngươi để S tìm đến một trăm cái đều có thể."

"Cùng ai làm đều là làm, làm sao liền không thể tìm hắn rồi?"

Adrian đột nhiên tức giận đem cái nĩa ném tới trước mặt hắn, nghe lệnh bang lang một thanh âm vang lên, những người chung quanh đều ghé mắt chú ý trong chốc lát.

"Nếu như ta nói không được chứ?" Hắn thẳng tắp nhìn chằm chằm Roger mặt, không muốn bỏ qua bất kỳ một cái nào biểu lộ chi tiết.

Roger không có nhìn hắn, lấy nhất quán ung dung tư thái cầm lấy cái nĩa thả lại bên tay hắn, đem bị đụng loạn đồ vật bày ra tốt, không chuẩn bị trả lời vấn đề này.

"Lần trước ba người lúc ở trên giường, ngươi liền không chút nào ẩn tàng đối với hắn hảo cảm. Ngươi nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, quả thực muốn đem hắn tươi sống ăn. Chúng ta lại không phải không có 3p qua, lần đầu gặp ngươi hưng phấn như vậy. Đi, ta liền coi ngươi là chơi vui vẻ, kia tại quán bar ngày đó đâu?"

"Đem miệng của ngươi nhắm lại, Adrian."

"Có đến vài lần hắn quay tới nhìn ngươi, ngươi liền lập tức ôm ta hôn ta. Loại này ngây thơ hành vi, thật làm cho người nổi giận. Ngươi coi ta là cái gì? Ta không hứng thú tham gia cùng các ngươi trò chơi nhàm chán, hắn cái mông thiếu thao liền để hắn đi tốt."

"Ngươi hôm nay đem ta kêu đi ra chính là vì cùng ta cãi lộn?" Roger cũng sinh khí, bỗng dưng buông xuống bộ đồ ăn, mặc dù biểu lộ không có quá lớn chập trùng, màu trà trong mắt lại hiện lên cực kỳ không vui ý vị.

Hắn rất ít phát cáu, hai người đều không nghĩ tới sẽ huyên náo như thế cứng đờ, Adrian càng là giống thụ thiên đại oan uổng, Roger vậy mà vì cái mới quen một tháng tiểu hài nhi cùng hắn phân cao thấp. Hắn cảm thấy cái này cơm làm sao cũng ăn không vô, đứng người lên bắt lấy quần áo muốn đi.

"Ngồi xuống, " trong nháy mắt đó, Roger trong ánh mắt phiêu quơ bất an cùng thật có lỗi, hắn kéo tay của hắn lại, "Đây đều là ngươi điểm, ta lại không thích ăn."

"Ngươi không thích ăn, sớm liền có thể nói ra. Ngươi không thích ta, sớm liền có thể để ta lăn, " từ trước tới nay lần thứ nhất, Adrian đẩy raRoger, nhưng hắn nhớ tới đến còn có chuyện gì không nói, lại cố ý lưu lại trong chốc lát, "Đúng, buổi sáng S gọi điện thoại cho ta, nói lên Rafa bọn hắn muốn sớm trở về, ngày mai ngươi liền có thể thao bên trên ngươi kỹ nữ."

Chapter 10: Chủ tuyến (mười)

Chapter Text

§10

Roger cũng rõ ràng chính mình gần nhất có chút không quá bình thường, nếu như Adrian thực tình không chào đón Rafa, vậy liền nghe hắn, tổng không về phần mình đã điên đến ngay cả loại này lựa chọn cũng sẽ không làm. Hắn có thể chứa làm không có nhận biết qua Rafa, nhưng vì nam hài này cùng Adrian trở mặt, làm sao cũng không thể nào nói nổi.

Kết hết nợ về sau, hắn về trước lội nhà thay đổi trang phục chính thức, chuẩn bị tối nay đi cùng Adrian nói rõ ràng. Một tuần này vất vả đến kịch liệt, toàn thân đều không thoải mái, Roger vò xoa bả vai dựa vào ở trên ghế sa lon, vậy mà liền ngủ, chờ hắn tỉnh lại lúc đã nhanh mười một giờ. Đối với Adrian những người kia đến nói, lúc này đêm vừa mới bắt đầu. Roger hiện tại phá lệ thanh tỉnh, muốn đi xem Adrian tại không có tại, bởi vì có chút sự tình lúc ấy không giải quyết, về sau liền làm sao cũng giảng không rõ —— đại khái cũng không có tấm lòng kia nghĩ lại đi giải thích. Hắn trước kia đi qua cái kia chung cư mấy lần, đều là đi đón Adrian, bởi vì phía trên nhàn quá nhiều người, mỗi lần liền ngồi ở trong xe các loại, xem ra hôm nay là được một chuyến lâu không thể. Hắn chẳng thể nghĩ tới, tại lầu trọ hạ dừng xe lúc, đụng phải dẫn theo bao lớn bao nhỏ trở về Rafa.

Hắn cách pha lê trông thấy Rafa từ trước mặt lối đi bộ xuyên qua, nhất thời cũng không biết muốn hay không gọi hắn. Chờ Rafa nghiêng đầu phát hiện hắn lúc, lập tức cũng sững sờ tại ngựa giữa đường bất động. Thế là hắn vẫy tay, ra hiệu hắn đến trong xe ngồi, đã quên mình là đến tìm ai.

Rafa kéo cửa ra, ban đêm nóng ướt Phong Dũng lấy hắn cùng một chỗ chui vào trong xe. Hắn không biết Roger tại cái này làm gì, không biết vì cái gì gọi mình tới, cũng không dám đi nhìn thẳng mặt của hắn, chỉ có thể giả vờ như trong tay xách quá nhiều đồ vật, trên chỗ ngồi đều chen không hạ dáng vẻ lung tung cả động những cái kia bao khỏa.

Nhìn hắn một hồi, Roger đưa tay đem những cái kia cái túi cùng bao toàn ném tới chỗ ngồi phía sau."New York chơi vui a?"

"Trả, cũng không tệ lắm, " rõ ràng những ngày này căn bản không làm cái gì không nên làm sự tình, Rafa lại cảm thấy Roger lại muốn mắng hắn.

"Lần trước ta không phải cố ý vũ nhục ngươi, thật xin lỗi."

"A?"

"Ta bình thường, sẽ không nói như vậy, " Roger cười xấu hổ một chút, phảng phất hắn khổ tâm kinh doanh nhiều năm hình tượng bị mình hủy như vậy, "Uống hơi nhiều, ngươi bỏ qua cho."

Lúc ấy đám người tại thổi hơi cầu thời điểm, Roger một người xụ mặt không biết uống bao nhiêu chén. Hắn bình lúc mặc dù đường đường chính chính, kỳ thật cái gì đều thử qua, loại đồ chơi này trong mắt hắn đã không mới mẻ cũng không có thú, huống hồ vậy vẫn là David lấy ra, hắn cũng không đụng tới một chút.

"... Không quan hệ, ngươi nói cũng không phải hoàn toàn không có đạo lý."

"Thế nào, hắn cho ngươi thứ gì rồi?"

"Kia thật không có. Cho dù có, ta cũng biết phân tấc."

Ngươi có thể biết liền gặp quỷ, Roger nghĩ thầm, thực tại là đáng yêu cực kì. Hắn tỉ mỉ đánh giá đến người bên cạnh đến, luôn cảm thấy hắn biến đẹp mắt một chút, "Xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Cái gì?"

"Ngươi tại New York làm cái gì? Trở nên..." Lời nói đến bên miệng, đột nhiên tìm không ra thích hợp từ ngữ tới.

Một tuần không gặp, Roger xem ra đều có chút lạ lẫm, hắn nhất thời nghẹn lời, Rafa cũng dị thường cẩn thận, hắn lúc đầu nghĩ nói với hắn rất nhiều lời, hiện tại do do dự dự không dám lên tiếng. Mới Roger vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị hướng hắn nói xin lỗi, lập tức liền để hắn rối loạn tấc lòng, những ngày này trong nội tâm xoắn xuýt phảng phất mất đi nói ra tất yếu. Bọn hắn đợi tại không gian thu hẹp bên trong, xe tắt lửa, tĩnh phải liền hô hấp âm thanh đều có thể nghe thấy.

"Úc, đúng, gọi ngươi qua đây là muốn cho ngươi giúp ta xem một chút Adrian tại không tại."

Lý do này hoàn toàn là Roger hạ bút thành văn nói bậy, hắn lúc đầu căn bản liền không nghĩ tới có thể để Rafa giúp hắn đi lên nhìn, cũng không nghĩ tới nhấc lên Adrian danh tự sẽ cho Rafa trong lòng sinh ra ảnh hưởng gì.

"Ngươi làm sao không đi lên?"

"Người bề trên quá nhiều, ta không muốn đi loại địa phương kia."

"Ừm, cũng thế. Bọn hắn nhìn thấy ngươi, đoán chừng sẽ đem nóc phòng cho vén."

Roger ý thức được cái gì, nhắc nhở nói, " không muốn đi tìm hắn, hỏi một chút người khác là được. Nếu như hắn tại, trực tiếp xuống nói cho ta, " nhìn thấy Rafa ánh mắt khó hiểu, đành phải bổ sung lại vài câu, "Hắn... Đại khái đối ngươi có chút ít ý kiến."

Nói thành cái dạng này, ngược lại để Rafa cảm thấy càng thêm nghi hoặc, hắn cho tới bây giờ liền không hiểu hai người bọn họ ở giữa sự tình, chỉ có thể lại ao ước lại tịch mịch lặng yên chú ý đến Adrian, chớ đừng nói chi là lý giải Adrian đối với hắn "Có chút ít ý kiến" là có ý gì.

"Ngươi đối ta cho tới bây giờ đều là lãnh đạm, Adrian có thể có ý kiến gì?" Roger ở trước mặt bất kỳ người nào đều không che giấu hắn đối Adrian thiên vị, bọn hắn tại trong mắt mọi người liền là một đôi —— mặc dù là kỳ quái một đôi —— làm sao cũng không tới phiên Adrian bất mãn, "Hắn lại không thèm để ý ngươi cùng người khác lên giường, không phải sao?" Thậm chí đều không thèm để ý cùng tiến lên giường, Rafa nghĩ thầm.

"Tóm lại ngươi đi lên trước, quay đầu giải thích." Roger nói như vậy ý tứ chính là không có ý định giải thích, hắn cũng không biết được trả lời thế nào Rafa vấn đề này.

Một mình hắn trong xe tĩnh tọa trong chốc lát, mấy phút sau, Rafa liền nhảy nhảy nhót nhót từ trên thang lầu xuống tới. Hắn đi đến ghế lái trước cửa gõ gõ pha lê, Roger quay cửa kính xe xuống, hắn liền nằm sấp ở nơi nào cùng hắn nói chuyện.

"Bọn hắn nói Adrian còn có mấy người đi ra ngoài chơi."

Hôm nay vừa từ bên ngoài trở về, hiện tại lại đi uống rượu, người này chơi cũng thật sự là không muốn sống, Roger có chút hé miệng, "Tốt, ta biết."

Rafa coi là Roger chính là đến tìm Adrian, đã hắn không có lộ ra chi tiết, chắc hẳn lại là lười nhác nói rõ với mình."Kia... Nếu không có chuyện gì khác..." Rafa lúng túng ngồi dậy, cảm thấy mình nằm sấp gần như vậy không tốt lắm, mặt đều nhanh dán lên Roger, "Ta liền đi về trước. Ngủ ngon."

"Ai bảo ngươi đi rồi? Tiến đến. Ta còn có việc nói cho ngươi."

Hắn nhớ tới mình những cái kia bao lớn bao nhỏ còn trên xe, liền ngoan ngoãn một lần nữa trở lại phụ xe tòa. Mặc dù không biết Roger muốn làm gì, nếu như một hồi phát sinh cái gì chuyện không vui, nắm lên đồ vật chạy liền tốt. Nhưng mà, Roger chỉ là đóng lại cửa sổ, giải khai dây an toàn, con mắt nhìn qua phía trước không để ý tới hắn. Cách đó không xa màu da cam đèn đường quang ôn nhu vung trên đường phố, ven đường ngừng lại từng chiếc xe trống, không có người đi đường đánh vỡ cái này tia yên tĩnh.

"Roger?" Hắn nhịn không được kêu lên một tiếng.

"Ngươi không phải muốn biết Adrian vì cái gì không cao hứng a, " Roger hướng hắn ngoắc ngoắc tay, "Tới." Trong tay phảng phất nắm một sợi dây thừng, Rafa đầu không tự giác liền đưa tới.

Hắn xoa lên Rafa bóng loáng gương mặt, đem hắn lại rút ngắn một chút, sau đó án lấy cái ót đưa đến bên miệng không sâu không cạn hôn trong chốc lát.

"... Đây là ý gì?" Rafa giơ cổ tay lên che khuất khóe miệng, không giải thích được nhìn xem hắn.

"Ngươi lại tới chút."

Roger một tay giữ chặt cánh tay của hắn, một tay kéo lưng của hắn, đem nửa người đều lũng tiến trong ngực. Rafa hoành tại hai chỗ ngồi ở giữa, bị vô cùng vô tận ấm áp cùng ướt át cho bao vây, hắn càng nghĩ mở miệng nói chuyện, liền càng bị thừa lúc vắng mà vào. Chờ hắn đã bị quấy đến tâm thần có chút không tập trung, ngo ngoe muốn động lúc, Roger liền buông ra triền miên cùng một chỗ môi lưỡi.

"Cái, cái gì ý tứ?" Hắn không biết, hắn thật không biết.

"Còn không có hiểu?" Giây lát, Roger lại đưa vào vừa mới tách rời địa phương, nhưng một bên hôn hắn, một bên đem người trong ngực hướng trên thân nâng, sau đó cánh tay dùng sức vừa nhấc, Rafa chân kéo qua tay sát chỗ về sau, cả người đều rơi xuống trên người hắn.

"Hiện tại hiểu rồi sao?" Bọn hắn trong đêm tối thở ra một ngụm ẩm ướt ấm khí tức, cái mũi dán cái mũi, cái trán dán cái trán, bị đối phương phủ loạn tóc dính tại thái dương chỗ, phong bế trong không gian đột nhiên liền vang lên yếu ớt tiếng thở dốc. Chồng ngồi tại một cái nho nhỏ trong chỗ ngồi, Rafa chỉ có thể cưỡi tại trên đùi của hắn, phía sau lưng dựa tay lái.

Hắn không có trông cậy vào để Rafa minh bạch, chỉ là tại làm mình muốn làm sự tình. Rafa trên thân nóng một chút, tựa như trong buổi tối ôm đến sáng sớm ngày mai ánh nắng, hắn luôn luôn nóng như vậy nóng. Roger vòng lấy eo của hắn, gặp hắn không tái phát hỏi, liền ra dáng sờ. Mấy ngày nay trôi qua mỏi mệt không thú vị, cuối cùng bị nhấc lên hào hứng.

"Không phải đang thảo luận Adrian a, ngươi làm sao đột nhiên liền..." Rafa trong lòng còn có lo lắng, có chút muốn tránh né, nhưng càng muốn nghênh hợp, thất thần tùy ý hắn đem tay vươn vào phía sau lưng tùy ý vuốt ve, "Ta cho tới bây giờ đều không hiểu rõ."

Nghe vậy, Roger cười khẽ một tiếng, nhớ tới Adrian trước đó đã nói."Adrian nói không sai, ta thật rất dễ hiểu."

"Các ngươi lại tại bắt ta mở chơi..."

"Rafa, ngươi không cần nói, " Roger giống như không muốn tiếp tục trò chuyện cái đề tài này, cũng không nghĩ được nghe lại Adrian danh tự, duỗi lên tay mò sờ tóc của hắn cùng mặt, lòng tràn đầy lo nghĩ.

"Ta lại không thể nói chuyện rồi?"

"Ừm, " hắn gật gật đầu, "Ta muốn hôn ngươi."

Rafa trước kia coi là, loại sự tình này đều là không phải cùng người mình thích làm không thể, vừa nghĩ tới bị không có tình cảm người chạm thử hắn liền xấu hổ cực. Về sau nhận biếtRoger, mới phát hiện kỳ thật không phải như vậy. Tại bọn hắn gặp nhau buổi tối đầu tiên, hắn hiểu được người thân thể cây bản không như trong tưởng tượng cao cấp như vậy, làm nên làm sự tình liền sẽ có cảm giác, như là lại thế nào không sợ đau người bị nhọn vật đâm một chút cũng sẽ sinh ra cảm giác đau là một cái đạo lý. Lúc trước Roger nói qua, "Loại sự tình này cùng có thích hay không không có quan hệ" ý tứ hắn mấy ngày nay cũng cắt thân thể sẽ đến, cùng David cùng một chỗ thời điểm, cũng làm đồng dạng sự tình, cũng có một dạng cảm giác.

Nhưng luôn có nhiều như vậy nói không ra đồ vật là khác biệt. Tỉ như dưới mắt cùng Roger thân mật thời điểm, trừ "Dễ chịu", còn có "Mừng rỡ", "Run rẩy", "Cấp bách", "Hưng phấn" chờ một chút để người adrenalin tiêu thăng cảm xúc, phản ứng trên thân thể mặt liền là bất kể không cố vấn điên cuồng hôn cùng vuốt ve. Một tuần không gặp, trên nhục thể đáp lại lại càng thêm ăn ý, bọn hắn dính thành một đoàn, dùng mỗi cái thiếp hợp lại cùng nhau bộ vị ma sát đối phương, hận không thể vò tiến trong máu của mình mới tốt.

Cứ làm như vậy củi liệt hỏa nửa ngày, Rafa hạ thân bị hắn lại vò lại cọ, trước sau đều không bỏ qua, chính cảm thấy căng đau khó nhịn lúc, Roger lùi ra sau một chút, bàn tay xuống dưới giải quần của mình. Tại dạng này phong bế không gian thu hẹp bên trong, ngay cả dây lưng nút thắt cùng kim loại khóa kéo phát ra nhẹ vang lên đều là tỉnh người tai mắt. Hắn mắt thấy Roger hướng xuống giật giật đồ lót, cây kia gốc rễ che đậy tại dưới quần, từ tách ra trong khóa kéo ở giữa đâm ra đến đồ vật thình lình dựng đứng tại bụng dưới phía trước, màu ấm đèn đường quang đưa nó mặt sau mạch máu cùng nếp uốn chiếu lên nhất thanh nhị sở, còn lại kia một nửa liền giấu tại bóng tối bên trong.

Roger không nói gì, đang chuẩn bị án lấy Rafa đầu để hắn xuống dưới lúc, hắn đã mình ngoan ngoãn co lại đến bên chân đi. Vừa ngậm vào đi nháy mắt, Roger liền cả người nổi da gà lên, nhịn không được lại phân phân hai chân để hắn đợi đến thư thích hơn chút biểu hiện tốt một chút. Hắn ngước cổ lên, dốc lòng cảm thụ kia phần ướt át ấm áp là như thế nào cuốn qua đầu vòng quanh cán hướng xuống liếm láp, toàn thế giới phảng phất đều bị ấm áp cho bao vây, như thủy triều khoái cảm theo mỗi một lần phun ra nuốt vào càng trướng càng cao. Trống trải trên đường phố, chỉ có trong xe mảnh này hô hấp cùng tiếng nước xen lẫn động tĩnh.

Có lẽ là bởi vì gần nhất mỗi ngày đều tại làm chuyện như vậy, Rafa xử lý đã không cảm thấy khó khăn, hắn cho David làm thời điểm chỉ cảm thấy lại phiền phức vừa mệt người, chẳng biết tại sao, giúp Roger miệng thời điểm mình cũng trách thoải mái. Cùng bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp nhau khi đó so, hiện tại đã là hai loại thần thái. Lúc ấy hắn ngây ngô để người không hiểu rung động, bây giờ loại này vẫn mang theo mới mẻ cảm giác cuồng nhiệt tại tích cực lấy lòng cố gắng hạ càng ngày càng nghiêm trọng. Roger giật giật kéo căng ở thân eo, đỉnh trong lúc lơ đãng xẹt qua chặt chẽ nóng ướt thâm hầu, chỉ muốn đem hắn cầm lên đến ném tới chỗ ngồi phía sau đi hảo hảo phát tiết.

"Ngươi lại làm liền muốn ra, " mặc dù chỉ là nói một chút mà thôi, lời này kỳ thật cũng chỉ mang một nửa trò đùa, "Đem quần thoát. Cẩn thận một chút, đừng đụng đầu."

Roger dùng tay cản trở tay lái phần dưới, Rafa co lại ở phía dưới lại duỗi thân lại xoay giãy dụa một hồi lâu mới miễn cưỡng đem quần tuột đến mắt cá chân bên cạnh. Hắn đi đứng bị quần nắm không tiện động tác, gập ghềnh bò lên, rốt cục lại ngồi trở lại Roger trên thân. Giày vò sau một lúc trên lưng bắt đầu đổ mồ hôi, hắn không nhanh không chậm nắm chặt cổ áo, từ đỉnh đầu kéo quần áo. Độ lấy màu quýt ánh đèn da thịt mặt ngoài giống như là hài nhi đồng dạng bóng loáng, mặt ngoài che một tầng lại ngắn vừa mềm nhỏ bé lông tơ, Roger tay nhịn không được lại vuốt lên, dọc theo đường cong động lòng người eo chậm rãi lướt qua lồng ngực. Hắn lúc này mới chú ý tới, Rafa cổ cùng xương quai xanh bên trên treo mấy cái thật sâu nhàn nhạt dâu tây, tựa như là người khác cố ý biểu hiện hắn là như thế nào bị thương yêu.

Hắn trước kia xưa nay không từng chú ý những cái kia đám con trai trên người vết tích, nhưng cái này một cái, lại gọi người rất để ý. Roger hay là có loại mình đồ vật bị người khác đụng uể oải cảm giác, bất quá cũng không có bỏ đi trong lòng đối với hắn mong đợi, khả năng cùng người khác nhau tiếp xúc nhiều hơn, ngược lại có lợi cho sự phát triển của hắn.

"Ngươi đang nhìn ta a?" Rafa cúi đầu, đem rủ xuống tại gương mặt bên cạnh mấy sợi tóc dài kẹp đến sau tai.

"Đúng vậy a."

"Ta làm sao rồi?"

"Giống như lớn lên một chút, cũng thay đổi đẹp mắt, " Roger bất động thanh sắc khẽ cười một cái, kinh ngạc mình vậy mà lại nói ra những lời này, "Sẽ cũng nhiều."

Hắn trước kia còn là khỏa vừa mới kết thành trái cây, toàn thân trên dưới tản ra ngây ngô chua ngọt, hiện tại đã ẩn ẩn lộ ra thành thục màu đỏ cùng muốn thả mạnh mẽ. Cả cỗ trần trùng trục thân thể bị bao phủ dưới ánh trăng cùng trong ngọn đèn, bả vai, xương quai xanh, sườn bộ, giữa háng, bóng tối xen lẫn địa phương liên miên lấy xương cốt từ làn da dưới đáy nhô ra chập trùng.

Rafa hơi há ra chân chèo chống tốt chính mình, nắm chặt Roger hạ thể chống đỡ lấy cửa vào ma sát mấy lần. Hắn hơi hướng xuống ngồi một chút, lưỡi dao chống ra sau huyệt bị chậm rãi nuốt vào cho đến đầu hoàn toàn chôn không tiến vào lại rút ra, thu hợp lại lối vào biên giới chặt chẽ ép qua mũ trạng đỉnh, sau đó lặp lại, chỉ chốc lát sau đầu kia bộ liền bị bên trong huyệt nuốt liếm lấy thủy quang doanh doanh. Nơi này dù sao cũng là mẫn cảm nhất bộ vị, như thế cường điệu vừa đi vừa về phục thị, mặc người lại thế nào kinh nghiệm phong phú cũng khống chế không được toàn thân huyết dịch thẳng hướng hạ xông, nhất thời trong đầu trống rỗng, chỉ còn lại sảng khoái đắc thủ chân run rẩy tri giác. Roger một thanh đè lại Rafa eo đi lên hếch, không cho phép hắn còn như vậy hồ nháo.

Bọn hắn lúc lên lúc xuống vội vã không nén nổi bắt đầu chuyển động, cửa huyệt chăm chú cắn vào lấy gốc rễ bao bì không ngừng ma sát. Cái này tư thế phía dưới mỗi lần trừu sáp đều có thể tiến đụng vào chỗ sâu nhất, bờ mông cùng đùi chạm vào nhau phát ra đập âm thanh đều không có che lại liên tiếp rên rỉ, thân xe cũng đi theo ẩn ẩn lay động. Roger từ Rafa phần bụng một đường sờ đến mặt, sau đó giơ tay lên bóp lấy cái cằm của hắn, duỗi một ngón tay nhét vào trong miệng của hắn, Rafa một bên mút vào một bên nhanh chóng phập phồng, trong miệng tràn đầy mơ hồ không rõ tiếng nước cùng kêu to. Loại này đáp lại tựa hồ rất là trêu chọc người, hắn lại nhét một cây đi vào, đầu ngón tay khuấy động mềm mại ướt át lưỡi, ngăn chặn tất cả bản năng tiếng vang. Phía dưới bọc lấy hắn địa phương cũng tại càng thu càng hẹp, Roger hít một hơi thật sâu, trên trán khó được toát ra một tầng mồ hôi mịn.

"Ngươi biết ngươi có bao nhiêu gấp a, " thở nửa ngày, hắn cuối cùng nhịn xuống hiện tại liền thả ra xúc động, từ bên trong lưu luyến không rời lui ra, "Đến đằng sau đi."

"Ta không qua được, " Rafa chỉ chỉ trên mắt cá chân quấn lấy quần, "Mình cũng thoát không xuống." Roger giống như rất tình nguyện thay hắn từ phía sau từng cái rút đi tất cả chướng ngại, xong còn tại trên mông vỗ nhẹ.

Thế là sau đó không lâu, bọn hắn liền bò vào chất đầy bao khỏa ghế sau, chờ không nổi chậm rãi chỉnh lý ra không gian, hai người vừa áp vào cùng một chỗ liền lại không thể tách rời. Roger đã không quan tâm trên người hắn rơi ai dấu hôn, cũng không thèm để ý phía dưới đè ép thứ gì cấn phải khó chịu, nâng lên Rafa hai chân tiến thẳng một mạch, nằm sấp ở trên người hắn thô cuồng điều khiển.

Rafa chăm chú vòng quanh cổ của hắn, mở ra cong gối để hắn đi vào càng sâu, trong cơ thể giao hòa khoái cảm giống lửa đồng dạng đốt qua mỗi dây thần kinh, chỗ kết hợp tiếng nước khó nghe. Hắn trước kia cũng không biết trong xe làm loại chuyện này lúc, thân xe thật có thể kịch liệt lắc lư đến loại trình độ này, hiện tại cũng không lo được bên ngoài có thể hay không nghe thấy bên trong tiếng vang, không giữ lại chút nào theo mỗi một cái xuyên qua tiết tấu kêu to đòi hỏi.

Đêm nay ngẫu nhiên gặp trước đó, Roger còn thường thường nghĩ đến lần sau như thế nào đổi biện pháp làm vui, nhưng hắn hiện tại cái gì đều không muốn, vẻn vẹn dạng này đơn giản nhất tư thế đều gọi người vui vẻ phải không chịu đựng nổi. Bọn hắn trước đó đều là sau nhập, hoặc là Rafa ngồi ở phía trên, còn chưa hề dạng này đầu chống đỡ lấy đầu tình yêu, há miệng liền có thể thân đến mặt của đối phương. Rafa ghé vào lỗ tai hắn loạn hôn một trận, tâm cũng đi theo ngứa, nhịn không được đem chân của hắn đỡ đến trên bờ vai, dưới thân cả người đều bị gãy chồng chất lên nhau, cứ như vậy rút ra đút vào trong chốc lát, Roger đột nhiên cau mày cầm Rafa tay.

Bọn hắn cơ hồ là đồng thời cao trào, Rafa phía sau vừa mới bắt đầu co vào lúc, Roger liền chịu không nổi."Ta muốn bắn, " hắn một bên nói một bên vội vội vàng vàng rút ra, kia cỗ chất lỏng màu trắng đã bắt đầu phun ra, rơi tạiRafa bẹn đùi cùng trên bụng, nóng bỏng đậm đặc, mùi dày úc.

Chapter 11: Chủ tuyến (mười một)

Chapter Text

§11

Nhập đêm đã khuya, bên ngoài nhiệt độ chậm rãi chậm lại, trên cửa sổ xe mặt che một tầng đơn bạc hơi nước, giống như là mông lung thuỷ tinh mờ. Bên trong làm ầm ĩ yên tĩnh, tầng này sương mù cũng rất nhanh biến mất. Roger giống như là như ở trong mộng mới tỉnh, từ dưới thân kia bày ẩm ướt nhớp nhúa địa phương đứng lên, đưa tay đi sờ chỗ ngồi cái khác khăn tay, trên mặt mơ hồ mang theo khó mà hình dung biểu lộ.

"Ta gần nhất, trạng thái không tốt lắm... Có phải là có chút nhanh?"

Rafa không biết nên lấy lòng hắn hay là an ủi hắn, so sánh với trước đó, lần này thời gian thật là ngắn.

"Còn có, nhất định nhớ kỹ nhắc nhở ta mang bao. Cùng người khác cũng thế, biết chưa?"

Cái này ngắn ngủi mấy câu lộ ra rất nhiều tin tức, bất quá Rafa chỉ nghe thấy "Lần sau" hai chữ. Hắn một cao hứng, liền giấu cũng giấu không được.

"Ngươi cười cái gì?"

"Không có gì. Không nhanh, không có chút nào nhanh."

Giống như là bị người qua loa giễu cợt, Roger quay đầu đi bắt ném phía trước tòa quần áo, hắn lúc này mới ý thức được mới tình cảnh đến cỡ nào bừa bộn, hai người vậy mà tại như thế chật hẹp tạp nhạp không gian bên trong làm một trận."Đây đều là những thứ gì, trên thân đều muốn cấn thanh." Hắn đẩy ra mấy cái bao lớn bao nhỏ, lại dày vừa cứng bên ngoài giấy đóng gói túi bén nhọn từ trên da xẹt qua.

"Đều là David mua cho ta, " Rafa gãi gãi đầu, tựa như một cái thu thân thích lễ vật không dám để cho phụ mẫu biết đến tiểu hài, "Ta nói với hắn ta không có gì muốn, nhưng hắn luôn luôn loạn mua đồ."

Hắn lần này ngữ khí, tại Roger nghe tới phảng phất hai người đã biết rõ đã lâu, không biết được cái kia gân không đúng, nhịn không được lại muốn hả giận."Xem ra các ngươi chơi đến rất vui sướng, làm sao vừa rồi một người trở về? Hắn không đưa ngươi a."

"Vốn chính là bởi vì bên này lâm thời có việc gấp mới sớm trở về, chuyến bay lại đến trễ, bằng không thì cũng sẽ không kéo tới cái giờ này. Hắn một xuống máy bay liền trực tiếp đi địa phương khác, để chính ta gọi xe về..."

Rõ ràng là dự định châm chọc một chút hắn, ai biết Rafa chẳng những không nghe ra tầng kia ý tứ, thật đúng là một năm một mười toàn nhờ ra. Roger lập tức khoát khoát tay, biểu thị không hứng thú lại nghe tiếp.

"Hắn nhưng thật ra là gọi ta về chỗ ở của hắn, " Rafa trừng mắt nhìn, an tĩnh nhìn xem Roger, ánh mắt đã ôn nhu lại hàm súc, "Nhưng ta không muốn đi."

Roger chính ngồi ở kia chồng đồ vật loạn thất bát tao bên trong mở lấy hai chân nghỉ ngơi, nghe nói như thế lúc đột nhiên định trụ động tác, chỉ có nắm đấm có chút nắm chặt một chút."... Vậy ngươi muốn như thế nào?" Hắn giả vờ như tùy ý tránh đi Rafa không cách nào coi nhẹ ánh mắt, trong đầu tất cả đều là buổi chiều cùng Adrian kia phiên nói chuyện.

"... Ta muốn gặp ngươi, ta luôn cảm thấy về nơi này nhìn thấy ngươi cơ hội lớn hơn một chút, kết quả liền gặp gỡ."

Cổ của hắn kết trượt bỗng nhúc nhích, bị thi chú thốt ra, "Thấy ta làm cái gì?"

Trong xe không khí bỗng nhiên ngưng kết, bọn hắn không nói gì để trần thân thể ngồi ở đằng kia, một cái nhìn qua một cái, một cái nhìn qua phía trước.

"Ta cũng không biết, chính là muốn gặp ngươi." Rafa cắn miệng môi dưới, rất bất đắc dĩ khẽ cười một cái, khả năng lời này Roger lại không thích nghe, nhưng hắn không có khác trả lời. Hắn coi là Adrian trở về về sau Roger cũng chỉ cùng hắn ở cùng một chỗ, nhưng hai người bọn họ quan hệ xa so với trong tưởng tượng phức tạp, cho nên hiện tại, mình thế mà cùng Roger tại cái này ngồi hàng hàng, hơn nữa còn sẽ có "Lần sau", loại này mừng rỡ trình độ không thua gì lúc trước uể oải trình độ.

Ta lúc ấy chẳng lẽ cũng là bộ biểu tình này a? Roger phía sau lưng "Sưu" hiện lên một đạo cảnh giác ý lạnh, nghĩ lại lại bác bỏ cái này lấy chính mình làm trò cười trò đùa lời nói. Muốn thật như vậy, Adrian cũng không phải là sinh khí, hẳn là trực tiếp dọa đến ngất đi.

Adrian cũng không phải là thật sinh Roger khí, hắn nhìn bất quá người khác tự cho là đúng ý đồ chiếm trước trong lòng của hắn cái kia sớm đã không nổi sóng người thôi. Rafa tốt như cái gì sự tình đều không có làm, dễ như trở bàn tay liền nhấc lên nếp uốn, mà hắn trả giá nhiều như vậy, lâu như vậy, cũng không đợi được Roger đáp lại.

Mặc dù như thế, hắn vẫn tin tưởng Roger đem hắn đem so với Rafa trọng yếu, cho nên ban đêm cố ý chạy ra ngoài chơi, hơn phân nửa cũng là đoán đượcRoger sẽ tìm hắn. Hắn tắt điện thoại di động, trang phục lộng lẫy, kéo bọn tỷ muội liền đi qua trước kia vô ưu vô lự sống về đêm. Nhưng hắn đi tới chỗ nào, nhớ tới đều là quá khứ của bọn hắn, tỉ như đầu này quán bar phía sau hẻm nhỏ, ném đầy đất tàn thuốc cùng bình rượu, tường ngăn mà ra tiếng vang chấn động không khí, hắn lần thứ nhất gặp phải Roger thời điểm chính là ở đây.

Năm đó hắn cũng là vô cùng thanh xuân, kim sắc ngắn tóc mái vỡ nát thiếp tại trên trán, mặc một bộ ấn áo sơmi hoa cùng thấp đến sắp lộ ra nửa cái bờ mông quần jean đứng ở phía sau cửa hút thuốc, đột nhiên ý thức được bên cạnh có cái người xa lạ nhìn mình thật lâu. Hắn vừa quay đầu, trông thấyRoger. Hắn đã thành thói quen khắp nơi bị người bắt chuyện, cũng rất hưởng thụ loại này làm cho người chú mục cảm giác, liền nhếch môi cười với hắn một cái.

"Chào buổi tối, " Roger không có trả lời hắn cười, biểu lộ cứng đờ nhìn chằm chằm hắn, ở giữa cách một cái thân vị khoảng cách, "Một mình ngươi a?"

Adrian cảm thấy hắn tướng mạo không tệ, nhưng xem ra không hề giống thường xuyên tới chỗ như thế người, thế là liền nghĩ hiện ra hiện ra không hiểu ưu việt, sợ đối phương không biết mình rất được hoan nghênh. Hắn cử chỉ lỗ mãng cùng Roger líu lo không ngừng một trận, tổng ý nghĩa liền là bằng hữu của hắn nhóm đều ở bên trong, hắn chơi mệt, ra thở một ngụm. Bây giờ nhớ tới, mình trước kia thật là một cái muốn bị người chú ý, ước gì toàn thế giới nam nhân đều nghĩ thao hí biểu.

"Ngươi tên là gì?" Roger có vẻ như rất lắng nghe, màu trà đôi mắt nhất chuyển cũng không chuyển.

"Adrian, ngươi đây?"

"... Cái gì?"

"Ta gọi Adrian, " hắn hi hi ha ha áp vào Roger bên tai nói, đồng thời liền đem đầu gác qua trên bả vai hắn, "Trước kia không chút gặp qua ngươi." Hắn đối những cái kia cùng mình đồng dạng mỗi ngày hành vi phóng túng người đã mất đi hứng thú, cái này một mặt nghiêm chỉnh nam nhân ngược lại có vẻ hơi đáng yêu.

"Ta rất ít ra chơi, vừa rồi trên đường nhìn thấy ngươi liền theo tới, " đã không có giống người khác sẽ làm như thế đưa tay đi ôm hắn, cũng không có câu nệ đẩy hắn ra, Roger chỉ là hơi nghiêng đầu nói, ấm áp hô hấp rơi tại Adrian trên mặt.

"Thế nào, ngươi nghĩ dẫn ta đi?" Hắn dùng mê người mắt xanh cùng trêu chọc ánh mắt đánh giá Roger, ngón tay trượt đến bộ ngực hắn.

"Ngươi nguyện ý a?"

Adrian chép miệng xong cuối cùng một điếu thuốc, nhẹ nhàng ném rơi tàn thuốc, "Đi thôi. Chỗ ta ở nhiều người, phải đi nhà ngươi." Hắn kéo bên trên Roger cánh tay, hai người liền trực tiếp hướng cửa ngõ di động.

Đây chính là chuyện xưa bắt đầu, hai người bọn hắn hết thảy đều từ lúc kia tính lên. Năm đó hắn so hiện ở Rafa lớn hơn không được bao nhiêu, cũng đã là cái kẻ già đời, chưa từng che giấu phóng đãng sinh hoạt cá nhân, chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý, cho tới bây giờ cũng không thiếu muốn cùng hắn lên giường bạn, cũng không thiếu bị hắn mê đến chết đi sống lại. Hắn còn không tin mình thu thập không được một người như vậy, vạn vạn không nghĩ tới, trước động tình đúng là chính mình.

Mỗi cái uống đến hơi say rượu ban đêm, hắn đều sẽ nhớ tới lúc ấy gặp được Roger tình hình, nóng ướt gió thổi qua tràn đầy tốp năm tốp ba đám người hẻm nhỏ, y phục của hắn bên trên kề cận trong quán bar nồng đậm hương khí, tiếng bước chân tại càng ngày càng đen trên đường phố tiếng vọng. Roger rất yên tĩnh, trở lại phòng sau ngược lại là mất mạng làm một đêm. Đã nhiều năm như vậy, hắn y nguyên còn tại thích hắn. Nếu như đảo ngược thời gian, Adrian hi vọng nhất dừng lại tại trong đêm ấy, kia là hắn hiện tại xem ra vui sướng nhất một ngày, không có trước kia, không có về sau, cũng không có hiện tại cái này nhận người phiền Rafa.

Hết lần này tới lần khác hắn sớm một hồi trước đi, liền thấy Rafa xuất hiện tại trong căn hộ.

Adrian lúc ra cửa mặc rất ít, quậy một đêm lại thổi gió, huyệt Thái Dương hai bên liền đau. Vào cửa lúc trong phòng khách không có người, hắn khát nước khó nhịn, tiếp một chén nước lạnh ừng ực ừng ực uống sạch. Chính muốn trở về lúc ngủ, Rafa từ gian phòng ra. Bọn hắn liếc nhau một cái, Adrian giả vờ như không nhìn thấy hắn, tiếp tục loạng chà loạng choạng mà đi. Sáng sớm chung cư yên tĩnh, ánh bình minh miễn cưỡng mới rút đi màu vỏ quýt màu, bầu trời khôi phục bình tĩnh màu lam, che đậy tại nửa màn cửa đằng sau. Thân ở loại hoàn cảnh này bên trong, trong lòng hai người nghĩ nhưng đều là một chuyện khác.

"Cái kia, Adrian..."

Hắn mở mắt ra lại nghiêng mắt nhìnRafa một giây, ngoài miệng không có trả lời.

"Đêm qua Roger tới tìm ngươi..." Rafa vẫn không hiểu Adrian đối với mình có ý kiến gì, đứng ở trước mặt hắn quả thực so tại Roger trước mặt còn chân tay luống cuống, "Hắn đợi rất lâu, nói nhất định muốn gặp đến ngươi nói rõ ràng... Các ngươi có phải hay không cãi nhau rồi?"

Adrian thu hồi ánh mắt, cởi trên thân hút đầy rượu khí cùng mùi hương quần áo đi đến phòng giặt quần áo cổng, tiện tay liền ném xuống đất. Hắn thân thể trần truồng đi tới, tựa hồ hoàn toàn coi nhẹRafa tồn tại, lại tựa hồ là đang cố ý nhắc nhở hắn cái gì."Ta cùng hắn như thế nào, đến phiên ngươi đến nhiều chuyện?"

Bọn hắn trước đó đã gặp mặt hai lần, Adrian đối với hắn đều là cười hì hì, rất chí nhiệt tình đến quá phận —— tỉ như lần thứ nhất. Rafa không rõ, làm sao hắn đi New York đợi một tuần lễ, chuyện gì cũng không có làm, lời gì cũng không nói, Adrian thái độ đột nhiên giống biến thành người khác.

"Bởi vì ta tối hôm qua đụng phải hắn, hắn liền hỏi ngươi..." Rafa không biết nói thế nào xuống dưới, hắn đối với dạng này lúng túng tình cảnh thật sự là không có biện pháp nào. Cẩn thận nhìn một cái Adrian mặt, trắng nõn trên mặt mang suốt đêm mệt mỏi, ánh mắt lại là dị thường thanh tỉnh, đang dùng tràn ngập xâm lược ý vị ngạo mạn ánh mắt nhìn xem chính mình. Loại này khiến người khó chịu nhìn chăm chú để hắn như giẫm trên băng mỏng, thật sâu hoài nghi lên Roger trong miệng "Cẩn thận thấy" đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu "Nhỏ" .

"Úc? Ngươi đụng phải hắn a, " Adrian hững hờ chuyển qua trần trùng trục thân thể, cánh tay chống đỡ ở trên ghế sa lon. Hắn nhớ tới chiều hôm qua hắn nói cho Roger sự tình, sau đó bọn hắn liền thật vừa đúng lúc ngẫu nhiên gặp, không khỏi xùy cười một tiếng, "Hắn vậy mà không có tiền đồ đến loại trình độ này."

"A? Cái gì?"

"Tối hôm qua ta không tại, sau đó thì sao?"

"Sau đó, ách..." Hắn không biết muốn không nên nói thật, cũng không có giấu diếm chân tướng lý do, mặc dù trong ấn tượng Adrian cũng không thèm để ý Roger cùng người khác làm cái gì, nhưng dưới mắt bầu không khí này thực tại có chút vi diệu. Đang do dự lúc, hắn phát hiện Adrian ánh mắt dời về phía cổ của mình, vô ý thức đưa tay cản một chút phía trên dấu hôn.

Không ngăn còn tốt, chặn lại, Adrian sắc mặt liền kết băng.

Rafa ý thức được tự mình làm sai, tranh thủ thời gian lại đem tay buông ra, "Đây không phải hắn làm —— không phải Roger, ngươi hiểu lầm, hắn không có làm như vậy —— "

"Vậy hắn là thế nào làm nha?" Kia tia không cam tâm hỏa khí đảo mắt hóa thành thật sâu khinh miệt, Adrian từ vừa rồi liền một chút xem thấuRafa tâm tư, cảm thấy hắn che giấu cực kỳ buồn cười, "Ngươi không nói ta cũng biết. Ngươi không có ở đây mấy ngày nay, hắn nhưng là nói cho ta hắn rất muốn làm ngươi đâu."

"A?"

"Vừa rồi những lời kia, ta cũng làm ngươi tại đánh rắm. Hắn tối hôm qua nhưng thật ra là tới tìm ngươi a? Ngươi lớn nhưng trực tiếp nói cho ta, làm gì múa rìu qua mắt thợ? Rõ ràng cái gì cũng đều không hiểu nhất định phải hàng nhái người, ta cùng Roger quan hệ thật đúng là không cần đến ngươi đến hao tâm tổn trí hỗ trợ."

Thời khắc này Adrian, một bộ ai cũng gây không đến hắn bộ dáng, nhưng lạnh buốt trong ánh mắt tràn đầy khinh miệt, Roger cũng thường thường sẽ lộ ra loại thần thái này, Rafa lần thứ nhất cảm giác đến bọn hắn hai ngẫu nhiên có chút tương tự. Hắn nghe lời nói này, triệt để á khẩu không trả lời được.

"Ta cùng Roger như thế nào đi nữa, cũng là chuyện của chúng ta. Coi như hôm qua không tìm đến ta, hắn hôm nay cũng tới tìm ta. Hắn thao qua cái mông khả năng so thao qua ta điểu còn nhiều, ngươi cho rằng hắn thật quan tâm ngươi một tơ một hào a? Không tin, ta sẽ chứng minh cho ngươi xem." Tựa như là vừa mới nghe xong thế kỷ này buồn cười nhất nháo kịch, Adrian ngay cả khóe miệng đều chẳng muốn nhấc, cho một cái cư cao lâm hạ ánh mắt, không nói gì tuyên thệ lấy mình chủ quyền —— tất cả mọi người biết đến, hắn cùng Roger ở giữa căn bản cắm không vào dư thừa người sự thật.

"Hắn thật là tới tìm ngươi! Ta. . . Ta cũng không biết các ngươi xảy ra chuyện gì, Roger nói ngươi đối ta có bất mãn, nếu như ta thật làm sai, ngươi liền nói cho ta —— "

"Ngậm miệng đi, ta thấy qua kỹ nữ nhiều đi, ngươi là kém cỏi nhất một cái. Bất quá ngươi yên tâm, ta sẽ không nhớ ở trong lòng, Roger như thế chiếu cố ngươi, ta cũng ứng coong... A đúng, có cái lễ vật còn không có tặng cho ngươi, muộn chút thời gian ta sẽ cùng S nói, " rốt cục, trận này chật vật đối thoại giống phải kết thúc, Adrian chống lên dựa ở trên ghế sa lon thân thể, ngáp một cái đi trở về, "Ta muốn nghỉ ngơi, ngươi nếu là không có chuyện làm liền trở về ngủ đi, cũng đừng đến quấy rầy ta đi ngủ."

"Phanh" một vang, cửa ứng thanh quẳng bên trên, lưu cho Rafa tiếp tục cơ hội nói chuyện đều không có. Hắn lăng tại vắng vẻ trong phòng khách, đầu óc không quá phản ứng được đến đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra. Trước kia Rafa chỉ cảm thấy Adrian có chút tức giận, đàm càng về sau, liền hoàn toàn biến thành chán ghét. Adrian hiểu lầm tựa hồ không phải không có lửa thì sao có khói, kia cũng không đến nỗi hắn ngay cả nửa điểm giải thích chỗ trống đều không có, càng không được nói cái gì "Chứng minh cho ngươi xem", "Lễ vật" là cái gì đồ chơi. Nhưng mà đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu chán ghét, hắn không thể nào biết được.

Chapter 12: Chủ tuyến (mười hai)

Chapter Text

§12

Roger mở mắt ra, nhìn thấy đêm qua không có đóng cửa sổ rò rỉ ra một tia gió nhẹ quét lên rèm đang đong đưa. Hắn trước đây thật lâu thích ban đêm đem cửa sổ cùng màn cửa quan phải hảo hảo, về sau lại dưỡng thành mở ra cửa sổ ngủ quen thuộc. Gian phòng bên trong đã hình thành thì không thay đổi bài trí lẳng lặng toàn tại tại chỗ, duy vừa truyền ra một chút động tĩnh địa phương cũng chỉ có cửa sổ phía ngoài tiếng huyên náo. Hắn mơ tới lần thứ nhất gặp phải cái kia tóc vàng đầu gia hỏa lúc tình cảnh, tỉnh lại lúc, nhịn không được lại sờ sờ bên người ga giường.

Hôm nay là cuối tuần, không cần giống thường ngày làm từng bước rửa mặt thu thập, Roger vò xoa bả vai, chậm rãi từ trên giường ngồi dậy. Cái này một vòng trôi qua thật đúng là dài dằng dặc, bất quá ngày nghỉ thoải mái, cùng Rafa trở về đồng thời giáng lâm. Tối hôm qua bọn hắn trong xe làm ầm ĩ xong, lại ngồi nói trong chốc lát mê sảng, thẳng đến đêm khuya cũng không thấy Adrian cái bóng, là hắn biết hắn khẳng định lại muốn suốt đêm. Rafa vừa ở phi cơ lữ hành bên trên bôn ba mấy giờ, gánh không được mỏi mệt, cuối cùng hắn liền để Rafa ngoan ngoãn bên trên đi ngủ, mình cũng một người về nhà. Mặc dù không đợi được nên chờ người, nhưng thấy xong Rafa về sau, cũng dễ chịu không chỉ một điểm.

Adrian chuyện bên kia đương nhiên phải giải quyết, dù cho không giải quyết, bọn hắn tổng sẽ từ từ trùng tu tại tốt, điểm ấy ăn ý không đáng hoài nghi. Vô luận phát sinh cái gì, toàn thế giới hắn nhất không muốn thương tổn người chính là Adrian. Có lẽ là trong lòng hổ thẹn với hắn, Roger cơ hồ không cùng Adrian từng có cái gì xung đột, coi là thật tranh chấp không hạ thời điểm, hắn liền lui một bước. Lần này, đã coi như là bọn hắn làm cho nghiêm trọng nhất một lần, mà lý do cũng tương đương buồn cười, thế mà là vì nam hài tử kia. Rafa hoàn toàn chính xác không giống với dĩ vãng những người bình thường kia, nhưng cũng không có đặc thù đến loại trình độ này... A? Ngay cả Adrian đều không cách nào nhắm mắt làm ngơ, Roger không khỏi buồn bực đến tột cùng là mình phản ứng quá trì độn hay là cố ý coi nhẹ một thứ gì đó.

Tối hôm qua đầu tiên là ở trên ghế sa lon ngủ gật, sau đó đi ra ngoài giày vò đến đêm khuya, hôm nay lại ngủ đến buổi sáng mới tỉnh, cái này làm việc và nghỉ ngơi cùng hắn ngày thường sinh hoạt hoàn toàn khác biệt, đồng hồ sinh học lập tức liền bị xáo trộn. Đơn giản sau khi ăn xong cơm trưa, Roger liền bắt đầu mệt rã rời, nghĩ đến Adrian lúc này nhất định cũng tại nằm ngáy o o, không nóng nảy tìm hắn, thế là an tâm nằm uỵch xuống giường. Cái này một giấc, lại ngủ đến buổi chiều.

Hắn đã thật lâu không có bộ dạng này hảo hảo ngủ qua, lần nữa tỉnh lại thời điểm, phản ứng đầu tiên là cho S gọi điện thoại —— tối hôm qua cùng Rafa sự tình hắn đại khái không biết. Nhận biết nhiều năm như vậy, Roger không nghĩ đối với hắn có quá nhiều giấu diếm, tiền nên trả vẫn là muốn cho.

"Ngươi lại không đến liên hệ ta, ta đều muốn cho là ngươi không có ý định cùng ta tiếp tục hợp tác a, " S mở miệng lại là loại kia lấy lòng mà thân cận ngữ điệu, "Thế nào, lần trước cái kia không hài lòng?"

"Hắn rất tốt." Roger cho ra tiêu chuẩn của mình trả lời.

"Lúc trước đáp ứng ngươi Rafa sau khi trở về để hắn tới, ta nhớ kỹ đâu. Bất quá hắn hôm nay đi không được rồi."

"... Hắn hôm nay không rảnh?" Roger coi là, hắn là muốn đi cái kia gọi David bên kia, nhưng S rất nhanh nối liền lời nói.

"Vừa rồi Adrian tới nhắc nhở ta còn không có cho Rafa mở welcome party, hôm nay vừa vặn cuối tuần, ta hỏi mọi người cùng hộ khách ý tứ, bọn hắn đều nói xong, bản nhân cũng không có ý kiến gì."

Roger điện thoại kém chút không có đến rơi xuống, hắn cực lực nhịn xuống lên tiếng kinh hô xúc động, lấy nhất quán bình tĩnh thái độ giả vờ như hững hờ truy hỏi một câu, "Hắn đáp ứng rồi?" Nghe được tin tức này, quả thực không biết là chấn kinh càng nhiều hay là thất vọng càng nhiều.

"Ta nói cho hắn đây là chúng ta truyền thống, cùng loại với người mới nghi thức, chính thức đem ngươi giới thiệu cho tất cả mọi người nhận biết. Trừ người nơi này, còn có thật nhiều hộ khách cũng tham gia, tham gia qua về sau danh khí liền sẽ mở ra, không cần lo lắng không có sinh ý làm. Hắn có thể là nghĩ sớm một chút rời đi nơi này, liền một lời đáp ứng."

Minh bạch chân tướng, Roger sắc mặt lập tức trầm xuống, thần khí tích tụ đến nỗi ngay cả trong mắt quang đều nhìn không thấy. Hắn nắm lấy điện thoại tay phảng phất không làm được gì, có chút phát run, hai mảnh môi mỏng cũng mím lại kín không kẽ hở, cả người sửng sốt.

Nửa ngày không nghe thấy hồi âm, S tò mò nói, "... Ngươi muốn tới a? Qua nhiều năm như vậy welcome party, ngươi thật giống như hết thảy liền tham gia qua một hai lần đi, không thế nào cảm thấy hứng thú dáng vẻ, cho nên ta mới không có mời ngươi."

Roger không có trả lời, dùng lại chìm lại câm tiếng nói hỏi, "Là Adrian nói cho ngươi việc này sao?"

"Đúng nha. Hắn khó được ở đây, quả nhiên ngươi liền muốn tham gia nha."

Còn không có cho S xác định trả lời chắc chắn, Roger trực tiếp cúp điện thoại. Hắn hiện tại có càng khẩn yếu hơn điện thoại muốn đánh, phải nói, hắn kém chút trực tiếp nhảy dựng lên vọt tới dưới lầu đi mở xe. Hắn muốn làm mặt tìm tới Adrian hỏi hắn, làm gì làm đến nước này. Mặc dù đại bộ phận người đều mở qua Welcome party, cũng không phải không phải mở không thể. Một khi định ra đến, hắn thật một chút biện pháp cũng không có, dù sao dính đến nhiều người như vậy cùng S cái khác hộ khách. Nhưng hắn ngốc đứng mấy phút, hay là kinh ngạc đặt mông ngồi xuống lại. Vạn nhất đi chung cư nhìn thấy Rafa, kia mới thật gọi không biết nên làm cái gì.

Mà Adrian từ lâu lặng chờ đã lâu, đối với Roger biết tin tức này sau phản ứng tràn ngập sợ hãi dày vò cùng chờ mong. Nếu như muộn chút thời gian Roger còn không có gọi điện thoại tới, hắn liền tự mình nói cho hắn, hỏi hắn có đi hay là không. Hắn thậm chí không biết cái kia kết quả khiến cho người vui vẻ.

Người mới nghi thức địa điểm liền định tại chung cư phòng khách lớn, lâm thời dời đi tạp vật cùng một chút đồ dùng trong nhà, ra dáng bố trí qua đi, nghiễm nhiên cóparty bầu không khí. Vợ càng ngày càng nhiều, mọi người nhìn thấy Rafa lúc đều bên cạnh cười bên cạnh chào hỏi, cười đến hắn không rõ ràng cho lắm. Rafa không thấy được Adrian thân ảnh, vốn là muốn tìm hắn tiếp tục lý luận hai câu, đột nhiên nghe được bên cạnh mấy cái cùng Adrian giao người tốt đang nói, Adrian buổi chiều bị Roger kêu lên đi đến bây giờ còn không có về.

Giữa bọn hắn, quả nhiên vẫn là rất đặc biệt. Rafa không có việc gì ở trong phòng tản bộ, đụng phải một bên chạy trước chạy về sau, một bên đang cùng người nào giảng điện thoại S, hắn cố ý che khuất điện thoại đối Rafa nhỏ giọng nói một câu, "Vừa mới David nói với ta hắn bên kia sự tình còn không có xử lý xong, không có thể tham gia nha. Bất quá ngươi hôm nay gặp may mắn, Roger muốn tới." Dứt lời, liền đi hướng ngoài cửa không biết làm cái gì đi.

Đối với cái này welcome party hắn cũng không khái niệm, nghe được S thần thần bí bí lời nói không khỏi kinh ngạc một chút, hắn vốn cho rằng Roger thường xuyên tham gia. Cho nên... Mình hay là thật đặc biệt?

Không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, trước đó đối với hắn thái độ thường thường thậm chí cay nghiệt người hôm nay đều rất khách khí, vui cười hàn huyên chúc mừng hắn, để hắn một hồi chơi vui vẻ. Khoảng tám giờ đêm, hộ khách nhóm lần lượt trình diện. Có ít người mặc dù là một thân hưu nhàn cách ăn mặc, nhưng bao nhiêu có thể nhìn ra hắn đại khái là tại ngân hàng hoặc bệnh viện loại hình địa phương công việc, cử chỉ vừa vặn, thái độ khiêm hòa mà tự kiềm chế. Có ít người thì là David loại kia phong cách, cá tính sáng tỏ, làm việc hào phóng. Còn lại còn có tóc đã bạc trắng một nửa, hình thể mập ra người, cùng tướng mạo xuất chúng, tựa như một minh tinh đoạt người nhãn cầu, tóm lại liền là loại người gì cũng có, nhưng Roger cùng Adrian chậm chạp chưa từng xuất hiện.

Trong phòng khách chỉ còn lại chuyển không đi tổ hợp ghế sô pha cùng một cái khay trà, trên bàn trà chỉnh chỉnh tề tề bày đầy chứa Champagne dài nhỏ ly đế cao, ước chừng bốn mươi, năm mươi người chen tại đất trống bên trong. S lại rất đúng lúc đó xuất hiện, hắn gặp người liền muốn lớn trò chuyện đặc biệt trò chuyện, giống như mỗi cái đều là nhận biết mười mấy năm lão hữu. Những khách hàng này từng cái đều rất như quen thuộc, vui sướng hữu hảo trò chuyện với nhau, bên người vây quanh mấy cái làm qua sinh ý đám con trai, đại khái là trước kia tại welcome party hoặc cái khác tụ hội bên trên gặp qua lẫn nhau. Cũng có rất nhiều người đến cùng Rafa bắt chuyện, hắn nhìn thấy nhiều như vậy kẻ không quen biết, đều không biết được nên trước lý ai, nhưng dù sao có trước đó cùng David kinh lịch, cuối cùng còn có thể ứng phó tới.

Đợi thêm một lúc nữa, Roger cùng Adrian cuối cùng đã tới. Bọn hắn một trước một sau xuyên qua cửa, hai người sắc mặt đều khó coi. Mọi người không hẹn mà cùng hướng kia nhìn lại, lập tức càng náo nhiệt chút, không ít hộ khách nhìn thấy Adrian rất là mừng rỡ, chào hỏi hắn đi vào trong, nhưng hai người bọn họ chỉ là không nói lời nào đứng tại phía ngoài đoàn người vây.

S thấy người đến không sai biệt lắm, kéo Rafa cánh tay hướng trung tâm đi, "Còn lại chúng ta liền không đợi nha. Vị này là nhân vật chính của hôm nay, ở đây các vị có thể có chút đã gặp hắn, " hắn cầm lấy một chén Champagne giơ lên không trung, "Danh tiếng rất không tệ, các ngươi một hồi liền sẽ biết nha. Trước hết mời hắn giới thiệu một chút mình đi." S uống rượu xong, liền ở một bên cùng mọi người cùng nhau nhìn xem hắn.

"Tên ta là Rafa, " hắn đứng ở trong đám người ở giữa, hơi có vẻ câu nệ, nói xong danh tự, giống như cũng không có cái khác có thể giảng —— cũng không thể xách trước kia những chuyện kia đi, "... Cám ơn các ngươi hôm nay tới, " hắn thói quen thuận thuận tóc, màu nâu hai con ngươi lóe trong vắt quang trạch, nhịn không được hướng Roger bên kia nhìn lại.

Cách vài vòng người, Roger cũng là như vậy chú mục. Hắn mười phần ngưng trọng đứng đứng ở đó, không có nửa điểm tham gia party nên có thần sắc, cũng không có cùng Rafa đối mặt ý tứ.

"Ta cảm thấy hắn nói rất hay, dù sao đây cũng không phải là trọng điểm. Mọi người đối người mới nghi thức đều không xa lạ gì a, đừng lãng phí thời gian, uống rượu xong làm các ngươi nên làm sự tình đi thôi." Thuận miệng tiếp cái lời nói gốc rạ, S ra hiệu mọi người đi trên bàn rượu cầm cái chén. Kỳ quái là, mọi người thật không thèm để ý chút nào cái này qua loa cho xong mở màn.

Uống xong rượu, đám người lại náo nhiệt lên, hộ khách nhóm đối nam hài này bề ngoài khen không dứt miệng. Phòng trên không treo một viên thật to "Trứng vàng", tiểu hài tử sinh nhật lúc muốn nện cái chủng loại kia. Có người đưa qua một cây bóng chày bổng, một đường truyền đếnRafa trong tay, tại mọi người tiếng hô hạ hắn nhẹ nhàng một đập, vỏ trứng liền vỡ ra, bên trong rơi ra đến không phải là bánh kẹo cũng không phải thải sắc sáng giấy, mà là từng cái an toàn bao vung đầy đất. Đám người vỗ tay reo hò, Rafa có chút cười xấu hổ cười, lần nữa nhìn về phía Roger cùng Adrian. Bọn hắn buổi chiều khả năng lại ầm ĩ một trận, quan hệ càng thêm giằng co. Mặc dù hai người vẫn là một đạo tới, nhưng ai cũng không để ý tới ai. Theo lý tới nói thời khắc thế này Adrian hẳn là huýt sáo ồn ào phải lợi hại nhất, bây giờ lại xụ mặt, ánh mắt ngắm lấy bên người Roger.

Rafa còn tại nhọc lòng hai người bọn họ đến cùng làm sao thời điểm, bị bên người một người vịn qua mặt hôn một cái, mọi người vui vẻ thoải mái nở nụ cười, phảng phất đạn tín hiệu đúng hạn mà tới. Lập tức, hắn bị bốn năm cái nam nhân bao bọc vây quanh, lại sờ lại thân. Rafa gạt ra một cái lúng túng cười, phát hiện chẳng những hắn y phục của mình bị người cởi xuống, còn lại tất cả mọi người đang cởi quần áo —— không riêng gì bên ngoài bao, còn có quần, giày, tất cả mọi thứ. Thảm rìa ngoài chồng giống phòng giặt quần áo, trong phòng hơn mười đầu hoa râm bóng người đồng loạt lao qua, duy nhất không nhúc nhích hai người, là Roger cùng Adrian.

"Rog... ?" Hắn không biết làm sao nhìn qua hắn, lấy nhẹ đến cơ hồ nghe không được thanh âm hô kêu một tiếng tên của hắn, giống như không phải S hoặc Adrian hoặc cái khác ai, mà là Roger có thể cho hắn một lời giải thích giống như.

Roger miệng có chút trương hạ, rốt cục đáp lạiRafa ánh mắt, trong mắt sâu không thấy đáy, đã cứng đờ, lại mãnh liệt. Hắn còn chưa từng có nhìn như vậy qua Rafa, hắn chưa từng có nhìn như vậy qua bất luận kẻ nào. Đột nhiên Adrian ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói cái gì lập tức chọc giận hắn, kia phần nặng nề nháy mắt hóa thành ngưng tại mặt ngoài lạnh buốt.

"Ngươi không gia nhập a? Cũng đừng quét mọi người hưng."

Hắn y nguyên mím môi thật chặt, di động bước chân. Rafa cơ hồ coi là Roger muốn tới kéo hắn dẫn hắn đi, nhưng hắn chỉ là ngồi xuống chỗ gần ghế sô pha bên trong, không nhúc nhích nhìn xem chính mình. Adrian cũng lo lắng Roger thật làm ra cái gì, vội vàng đuổi theo trước, sau đó lại ngạo mạn tại hắn đùi bên cạnh ngồi xuống, cùng một chỗ nhìn qua bên này phương hướng.

Rafa bị bỏ vào trên mặt thảm, hắn cũng không biết bên người tụ bao nhiêu người, phía trước kia tựa như hai tôn tượng đá người ngược lại là thấy rất rõ ràng, Roger biểu lộ ngốc trệ chết lặng, Adrian thì là một mặt đắc ý.

"Giới thiệu cho tất cả mọi người nhận biết", "Tham gia qua sau danh khí liền sẽ mở ra" .

Hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch người mới này nghi thức chính là một trận chính cống quần giao, lại nói được rõ ràng chút, gọi luân gian.

Chapter 13: Chủ tuyến (mười ba)

Notes:

Warning: Non-Con

Phía trước cao năng dự cảnh!

Chapter Text

§13

"Hắn dạng này nhìn chằm chằm ngươi, trong lòng ngươi là cái gì cảm thụ nha?" Adrian đem đầu nương đến Roger trên thân lười biếng nói, hai người bọn họ vừa rồi một câu không có giảng, hiện tại chuyển đếnRafa trước mặt, Adrian liền bắt đầu trang làm cái gì cũng không có phát sinh, hết thảy đều như thường ngày như thế. Nhưng hắn lại thế nào giả vờ giả vịt, cũng vô pháp coi nhẹ dựa chỗ ẩn ẩn truyền đến run rẩy.

"Dạng này ngươi liền vui vẻ rồi? Ta sớm cùng ngươi làm sáng tỏ qua, ta không quan tâm hắn."

Hôm qua bọn hắn còn vì này phát sinh cãi vã, Adrian đã đem bất mãn của mình bày tại bên ngoài, đột nhiên lại bắt đầu giả ngu, đơn giản là muốn khích tướng hắn, "Ta có gì có thể không vui? Như thế thú vị party, tham gia tăng bao nhiêu lần cũng sẽ không dính."

Người khác không hiểu, nhưng Adrian xem xét liền biết. Roger rõ ràng là quan tâm hắn, thần sắc lạnh đến sắp ngưng kết, đôi kia ngày thường hào không gợn sóng trong mắt tràn đầy đều là lửa giận, phá lệ cứng rắn —— lại còn có chút yếu ớt.

"Adrian, ngươi đến cùng muốn chứng minh cái gì? Ta không thích hắn, hay là ta thích hắn, hay là ta thích ngươi nhiều hơn hắn?"

"Đều không phải. Ta biết ngươi không thích ta nha. Như chính ngươi nói tới, ngươi cũng không thích hắn."

"Đã ngươi biết, còn muốn dồn ép không tha đến mức này. Hắn cái gì cũng không làm, vô duyên vô cớ thụ ủy khuất." Roger ngữ khí cũng không dị dạng, chỉ là nắm đấm bóp đốt ngón tay trắng bệch.

"Này làm sao có thể xem như thụ ủy khuất? Ngươi không có gặp bọn họ chơi đến nhiều vui vẻ nha. Chậc chậc, ta thật muốn cầm cái gương đến để ngươi xem một chút mặt mình, tâm đều nhanh nát dáng vẻ."

"Ta lặp lại lần nữa, ta không quan tâm hắn."

"Thật không quan tâm, liền đừng tại đây mà giống khối giống như hòn đá thất thần, ngươi lại không phải không cùng hắn làm qua."

Roger trầm trọng thở phào một hơi, tựa như là trong phổi lửa đã buồn bực không ngừng. Chuyện này vốn là từ hắn cùng Adrian mâu thuẫn mà lên, Rafa cái gì cũng đều không hiểu. Hắn trông thấy Rafa một mực nhìn lấy mình bên này, nhưng hắn cái gì cũng sẽ không làm. Nơi này lại không phải hắn địa phương, những người này cũng đều là S hộ khách, chẳng lẽ có thể tùy tiện đứng ra hô ngừng?

Sớm biết sẽ là loại này tình cảnh, Roger hay là đến. Mặc dù có S ở chỗ này đem khống, hắn hay là sợ hãi vạn nhất thật ra cái gì quá phận ngoài ý muốn.

Rafa bị người bóp lấy cổ, một thanh nhấn đến trước quần dùng tính khí đâm chọt yết hầu dưới đáy. Hắn vừa vung lên tay chuẩn bị đi đẩy, tả hữu có người phân biệt bắt hắn lại hai cánh tay thả tại mình âm tinh bên trên khuấy động ra. Mà phía dưới, tự nhiên là càng thêm không buông tha. Hai cái gặp qua nhưng là gọi không ra tên người như là tại chia sẻ một cây nước đá, đồng thời cho hắn □ giao, sau lưng bị người nhét vào ba ngón tay nhanh chóng ra vào. Hắn mỗi cái địa phương đều bị người cố định đến sít sao, thậm chí miệng bên trong đều hô không ra. Ánh mắt chiếu tới chỗ tất cả đều là trắng bóng nhục thể, còn có tính khí, tính khí, tính khí, còn có lẳng lặng ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon Roger.

Hắn lúc trước cho Roger miệng thời điểm cũng thường thường bị đâm đến thâm hầu, làm cho nước mắt thẳng chảy ra ngoài, hiện tại là thật phát ra từ dạ dày buồn nôn, muốn ói, nóng bỏng a-xít đậm đặc trong thân thể lăn lộn.

Roger cố hết sức hô hấp lấy, quá khứ hắn xưa nay không cảm thấy cảnh tượng như thế này có gì có thể không có mắt xem tiếp đi, giờ phút này chỉ muốn lập tức rời đi, một giây đều không muốn nhìn lâu. Hắn ngay cả suy nghĩ mình vì sao như thế dày vò dũng khí đều không có, chỉ có thể cảm giác được từ đầu đến chân, không có một chỗ là không khó chịu; từ tiến đến đến hiện tại, không có một phút là không khó chịu. Khó chịu muốn đem tâm móc ra cho Rafa nhìn xem, nói cho chính hắn vì cái gì ở một bên nhìn như không thấy.

Kỳ thật hắn là có thể làm chút gì đúng không? Nhảy ra ngăn cản cũng tốt, lôi kéo Rafa ra bên ngoài chạy cũng được, coi như đắc tội người, cũng là căn bản kẻ không quen biết, đơn giản một cái ý niệm trong đầu mà thôi. Thế nhưng là tựa như hắn đã không dám nhìn, cũng không dám đi đồng dạng, hắn không dám tại Adrian trước mặt, tại S trước mặt làm ra những sự tình này.

Adrian không biết ra tại cái gì mục đích, trăm phương ngàn kế muốn chứng minh mình đối Rafa có một loại nào đó tình cảm, hắn toàn bộ phủ nhận. Nếu thật là dạng này, hắn hiện có lý ứng trong đám người cùng một chỗ làm vui. Kết quả chẳng những không làm như vậy, còn muốn ra mặt ngăn cản, có thể nói là thiên hạ vang dội nhất một bạt tai. S bên kia cũng giống vậy, từ khi biết ngày đầu tiên lên liền làm tận không muốn cùng bất luận cái gì nam hài có cái khác liên lụy tư thái, lúc này mặt dạn mày dày nói hắn nhìn không được, chẳng phải là để người cảm thấy nhiều năm như vậy đều tại đánh rắm.

Nhất không dám thừa nhận những này, kỳ thật là chính hắn.

Trên mặt thảm một mảnh náo nhiệt dâm mỹ cảnh tượng. Không có tại Rafa bên người, liền tự mình lôi kéo bạn hưởng lạc, lặng chờ kia nhóm người làm xong lại đến đi. Vừa rồi vung đầy đất an toàn bao đều có đất dụng võ, bốn phía tất cả đều là liên tiếp kêu to, mỗi người cũng vui vẻ cực.

"Hắn còn giống như không chút tiến vào trạng thái, " Rafa sau lưng cái kia chơi suy nghĩ cả nửa ngày người nói, "Đem đồ vật lấy ra a?"

Không biết từ nơi nào truyền tới một cái bình nhỏ, hắn đổ ra hai hạt nhét vào Rafa đằng sau. Roger nhận được kia là ruột tan tính viên thuốc, dược hiệu tự nhiên không cần nhiều lời. Hắn cũng là lần đầu tiên biết, những người kia dùng thuốc không phải qua nước uống rơi tiêu hóa, mà là trực tiếp đẩy tới ruột bên trong, cũng có thể là cái này nhằm vào đặc biệt bộ vị có tác dụng, tóm lại một lát sau, hắn liền phát giác được dị dạng.

Rafa toàn thân làn da đều biến thành màu hồng, mồ hôi trên đầu bắt đầu hướng xuống giọt, mềm nhũn quỳ trên mặt đất, hai chân run lên. Nhìn thấy bộ này tình cảnh, những người kia hiển nhiên thật cao hứng, tiếp tục tiếp lấy ra sức. Nguyên bản hắn còn bị người án lấy các vị trí cơ thể, hiện tại cũng không cần, thậm chí chủ động điều chỉnh tốt tư thế để cho mình thoải mái hơn một chút. Tuổi của hắn khinh động nhân chi chỗ, giống một trương bị vò nhíu giấy một chút xíu một lần nữa mở ra, bên trên sắc thái toàn triển lộ tại trước mắt mọi người.

Tấm kia xinh đẹp mặt tựa hồ cũng không kháng cự người khác dương vật ở phía trên cọ qua cọ lại, cắn cơ buông lỏng, hai mắt nhắm, tóc ẩm ướt thành từng sợi từ thái dương kéo dài đến cổ, xương quai xanh trở xuống thân thể toàn bộ mức độ lớn nhất kéo đưa, uốn cong ra một đạo đường cong. Phía sau hắn đã bị đâm đi vào, dùng sức va đập vào. Người kia nâng tay lên một bàn tay chụp tại cặp mông bên trên, lưu lại mấy đạo lệch đỏ dấu. Cao cao đứng thẳng phân thân bị dốc lòng phục thị, đủ kiểu liếm láp, những người này từng cái duyệt điểu vô số, không buông tha bánh xe đất phiên đối phó hắn các nơi. Rafa cửa huyệt chảy xuống một cỗ hỗn hợp có dịch thể, dầu bôi trơn cùng hòa tan dược tề chất lỏng, một mực chảy đến trên đùi, tiếng nước trơn ướt. Tại một trận nhanh chóng bắn vọt hạ, hắn ngẩng đầu ngửa ra sau, phía dưới cốt cốt tiết ra.

"Hắn bên trong tại giảo lấy ta đây, " sau lưng người kia nói, "Thật là một cái tốt cái mông."

Chung quanh mấy người cười lên, xích lại gần chút dùng tay đánh ra, toàn bộ bắn ở trên người hắn.

Roger cảm thấy Adrian từ bên người bò xuống dưới, cúi đầu xem xét, phát phát hiện mình cứng rắn. Hắn không có cản hắn, không chút biểu tình tùy ý Adrian giải khai dây lưng. Trong đầu của hắn đã trợn nhìn, hốt hoảng phải hiện lên chút tối hôm qua cùng Rafa trong xe tình yêu lúc mơ hồ tràng cảnh. Lắc lư thân xe, màu quýt ánh đèn, mềm mại gió đêm, ấm áp nhục thể, chặt chẽ bao khỏa, khô nóng không khí, ướt át tiếng nước, lâm ly phun ra.

Nhóm người kia xong việc về sau liền tự giác thối lui đến bên cạnh đi, Rafa rất nhanh lại bị bao vây. Hắn mở to mắt, nhìn thấy Adrian quỳ tại Roger giữa hai chân, trên đầu hạ run run. Roger án lấy đầu của hắn, nhắm mắt dựa vào ở trên ghế sa lon rên rỉ.

Hắn cảm thấy ánh mắt có chút không rõ rệt, đưa tay xoa xoa con mắt, đột nhiên bị người bắt được khuỷu tay cong, cánh tay vừa chồng đến phía sau lưng giao nhau, một trận mới va chạm liền rơi xuống, đính đến thân thể thẳng hướng đánh ra trước, nhưng bị kéo tay cổ tay. Rafa dứt khoát nhắm mắt lại, không nghĩ lại nhìn bất luận kẻ nào , bất kỳ cái gì đồ vật. Chậm rãi, ý thức của hắn bắt đầu mơ hồ, nguyên bản gần ở bên tai thanh âm trở nên hư ảo mờ mịt, tựa như là từ một cái thế giới khác truyền đến.

Cùng vừa rồi kia vòng loại tự đắc đến từng lần một, không biết trước sau chung có bao nhiêu người, bao nhiêu lần, cuối cùng hắn vẫn cảm thấy thể nội trận trận tình triều đi lên tuôn, đằng sau lại xốp giòn vừa nóng.

Kỳ thật còn có một người không có tham dự, ở phía xa nhìn xem, đó chính là S —— hắn từ trước đến nay chỉ phụ trách tổ chức. Hắn có chút xem không hiểu, tại toàn bộ vui mừng trong phòng khách, Adrian cùng Roger đôi này thần kỳ bạn tựa như hai cỗ cũng bài phóng tử thi, ngay cả thần sắc đều là không có sai biệt âm trầm. Party đã chuẩn bị kết thúc, Roger cũng coi như, làm sao Adrian cũng không đi qua chơi?

Chờ những cái kia tiểu đoàn thể đều tận hứng, còn lại mấy cái không có kết bạn người, lại phân biệt đi lên. Roger mắt thấy hắn tại đến lại đi trong đám người là như thế nào bị đối đãi, nửa đường, bọn hắn cũng đối xem qua mấy lần, nhưng Rafa giống như không biết rõ lắm ai là ai, hoặc là đã không quan tâm ai là ai, trong ánh mắt không có bất kỳ cái gì đáp lại.

Cũng đúng, chẳng lẽ hắn hẳn là mời ta cùng đi a? Roger nhịn không được lại cắn chặt đầu lưỡi, thời khắc đều tại ức chế trong lồng ngực kia cỗ nghĩ nhảy dựng lên ra ngoài mua đem súng xúc động.

Đã có người tốp năm tốp ba lần lượt rời đi, cuối cùng, mọi người hình như đều mệt mỏi, nhao nhao mặc vào quần áo. Nhưng bọn hắn lại lần nữa vây quanh Rafa, đem hắn lật đến mặt trái, đem cái mông chuyển đến trung tâm. Có người tìm đến một chi Mark bút tại phân nửa bên trái viết lên "wel", nửa bên phải viết lên "come", sau đó có chút chống ra Rafa hai chân, để cho phía sau phong tình càng lộ vẻ lộ một chút —— đây mới là "welcome" chân chính ngậm Nghĩa, tiếp lấy dọn xong tư thế đối cái mông dùng chụp lập phải chiếu một trương tướng.

Bọn hắn giành trước đoạt sau muốn nhìn hiển giống ra dáng vẻ, nắm bắt ảnh chụp tại không trung kích động."Trương này sau này sẽ là danh thiếp của ngươi a, " đám con trai lẫn nhau truyền đọc, khen không dứt miệng.

Dựa theo quá trình chụp xong chiếu, party coi như kết thúc. Có một vài khách nhân đã khởi hành rời đi, còn ở đây có chừng ba mươi mấy cái, ước chừng một nửa là ở chỗ này đám con trai. S kêu gọi rời trận người, nếu có hộ khách muốn mang đi ai, liền lập tức đem hắn kêu đến. Roger không có ý định đứng dậy, một bên buộc lại quần, một bên nhìn chằm chằm trên mặt thảm Rafa. Hắn hoàn toàn coi nhẹAdrian tồn tại, cũng không nói cho hắn chuẩn bị khi nào thì đi, liền để hắn ở bên cạnh làm chờ lấy.

Rốt cục, trong phòng chỉ còn lại người một nhà cùng Roger một ngoại nhân, Adrian đã không giữ được bình tĩnh, hắn đem mặt dán vào hắn trước mặt, nhưng ngay ở trước mặt những người đó, Roger ngay cả cũng không nhìn hắn cái nào.

"Chúng ta cũng trở về đi? Ta hôm nay nghĩ ở ngươi kia, có được hay không?"

Hắn vẫn như cũ nhìn xem Rafa, không cho trả lời.

"Roger, đi, " Adrian đứng lên, quật cường nắm kéo hắn cánh tay.

"Ngươi..." Roger quay sang, nói mà không có biểu cảm gì, "Đem lỏng tay ra."

S kẹp tại cái này lúng túng bầu không khí bên trong, không biết nên giúp một bên nào, đang muốn nói chêm chọc cười thời điểm, Adrian đột nhiên bạo tạc.

"Ngươi ngược lại là ở chỗ này cho ta bày cái gì sắc mặt nhìn? Một người mới nghi thức mà thôi, rất nhiều người đều làm qua, ta cũng làm qua." Ánh mắt hắn giống như đỏ, lập tức quay qua thân không nhìn hắn. Còn lại mấy cái nam hài im lặng không lên tiếng đi đến Adrian bên cạnh, đại khái là nghĩ khuyên hắn về phòng trước đi, lại rất khó khăn không biết nên không nên trộn lẫn một cước này.

"Người này ta một hồi muốn mang đi, " Roger đối S giảng. Ánh mắt của hắn lại dời về Rafa trên thân, hàm súc mà rõ ràng ra hiệu những người khác tốt nhất đừng nói chuyện.

"Ách, hôm nay khả năng..." S sờ sờ cằm, nhìn xem Adrian, lại nhìn xem Roger, "Không quá phù hợp? Dạng này, để hắn nghỉ ngơi một ngày, đêm mai ta tự mình đưa hắn tới."

Roger cũng lười cùng hắn lại nói nhảm, từ trong ví tiền lấy ra một chồng so bình thường dày rất nhiều tiền mặt, an tĩnh để nhẹ tại trên bàn trà. Thấy thế, Adrian lạnh hừ một tiếng, thu hồi vừa rồi bộ kia cơ hồ muốn khóc biểu lộ, cười đùa tí tửng nói, "Làm sao trí nhớ dạng này kém, ta vừa rồi bạch để ngươi thoải mái à nha?"

Hắn cùng Roger pha trộn nhiều năm như vậy, hiện tại đột nhiên nhớ tới hỏi hắn đòi tiền. Roger trực tiếp đem toàn bộ bóp da ném cho hắn, không có ý định cầm về ý tứ. Adrian dù sao cũng là từ nhỏ liền bắt đầu cùng các loại người liên hệ, sớm học xong làm sao đem cảm xúc yểm hộ, hắn đảo mắt lại là thật vui vẻ dáng vẻ, lấy tiền, cố ý đi đến Roger bên người đem đồ vật trả lại.

"Cám ơn lão bản, " hắn cúi eo tại Roger trên mặt lấy lòng hôn một cái, "Ngủ ngon."

Tất cả mọi người nhìn ngốc, muốn nói hai người bọn họ quan hệ, cho tới bây giờ liền không ai làm được rõ ràng. Adrian ngồi dậy sau mặt không biểu tình, như không có việc gì đi hướng buồng trong, còn lưu ở phòng khách đám con trai hai mặt nhìn nhau, lập tức cũng đều đi theo vào.

Một trận xung đột không có bộc phát, S chỉ cảm thấy cám ơn trời đất, nếu không hắn thật không biết làm sao trung hoà lập trường. Đã Adrian dàn xếp ổn thỏa, còn lại liền theo Roger đi thôi, hắn dù sao cũng là cái có chừng mực người, nên sẽ không lại đối Rafa khó xử cái gì. Bên ngoài chỉ còn ba người bọn họ, S không có một câu thêm lời thừa thãi, thu hồi tiền liền đi ra ngoài rời đi.

Cái này một buổi tối rốt cục tính là quá khứ. Roger chậm chạp cồng kềnh đứng lên, lấy một tư thế ngồi lâu như vậy, cương toàn thân khớp nối đều tại rung động. Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí lại lòng nóng như lửa đốt đi hướng Rafa, khẩn trương đến trong lồng ngực "Thùng thùng" nhảy.

". . . Rafa?" Hắn ở bên cạnh ngồi xuống, đưa tay đẩy ra dính tại trên mặt hắn tóc dài, ngón tay không ngừng run rẩy. Rafa con mắt mở to, nhìn hắn một cái, lại không có trả lời.

Mặc dù không biết ý thức thế nào, nhưng chỉ cần người hoàn toàn thanh tỉnh lấy liền tốt, Roger cởi bên ngoài bao khỏa đến hắn ẩm ướt nhớp nhúa trên thân, quơ lấy đầu gối cong trực tiếp ôm đi xuống lầu nhét vào trong xe.

Chapter 14: Chủ tuyến (mười bốn)

Chapter Text

§14

Trong phòng tắm, mờ mịt nhiệt khí từ mặt nước phiêu lắc càng lên càng cao, dần dần biến mất, Roger ngồi tại bên bồn tắm duyên, trên cổ treo Rafa, cả người hắn để trần, không có một chút động tĩnh, cứ như vậy thiếp tại Roger trước ngực.

Mặc dù là đem hắn mang về, nhưng hoàn toàn không biết nên như thế nào đối mặt hắn, cũng không biết muốn làm thế nào mới tốt.

"Rafa?" Hắn nâng lên mặt của hắn, ngón cái có chút hạ kéo mí mắt để hắn nhìn xem mình, cẩn thận kiểm tra con ngươi, khuếch trương phải không phải rất rõ ràng, "Nhận được ta là ai a?"

Trước mắt hắn một trận đen lúc thì trắng, vừa rồi thoảng qua phải hay là vô số người la thể hình tượng, bên tai ồn ào không thôi, giống như vẻn vẹn qua một giây đồng hồ, thế giới liền an tĩnh lại, cố gắng xem xét, phát phát hiện mình đang ngồi tại Roger trên thân, chung quanh không có một người.

"Rafa?" Hắn lại gọi hắn một lần.

"Ngươi dẫn ta về tới làm cái gì?" Rafa rốt cục mở miệng nói chuyện, thanh âm của hắn cũng không nhẹ, nhưng là âm điệu rất thấp rất thấp.

Roger nhất thời nghẹn lời, Rafa đẩy hắn, tại bên bồn tắm duyên dùng đầu gối đem mình từ Roger trên thân tránh ra, bịch nhảy vào trong nước.

Đầu hắn choáng đến kịch liệt, khởi thân liền cảm giác trời đất quay cuồng, nằm trong bồn tắm đi xuống. Roger còn mặc quần áo, một chân liền vượt đi vào, đem cái cằm của hắn từ mặt nước nâng lên đến, sau đó ngồi quỳ chân tại hắn hai bên.

"Ngươi. . ." Hắn vừa định nói "Ngươi còn tốt đó chứ?", lập tức ngậm miệng, vặn ra vòi bông sen đem Rafa trên tóc dính lấy ô uế chất lỏng cọ rửa rơi. Sâu mái tóc dài màu nâu thoáng qua một cái nước, giống thớt quang trạch vải tơ thuận ở sau ót, nước từ cái trán trượt xuống chảy đến trong ánh mắt của hắn, lại chảy qua gương mặt thuận cái cằm nhỏ xuống. Roger quần áo đều ướt đẫm, dính sát ở trên người, hắn một cái tay xoa lên hắn dòng nước hạ mặt, yết hầu một câm, ". . . Thật xin lỗi."

Roger gần sát một chút, tựa hồ muốn hôn hắn, nhưng vừa dựa đi tới, Rafa liền như giật điện run lên một cái. Hắn ném đi long đầu, triển khai hai tay đem hắn run rẩy thân thể kéo vào trong ngực, hai người ướt đẫm ngồi ở trong nước.

"Thật xin lỗi cái gì?"

"... Tất cả."

Bọn hắn nhìn không thấy lẫn nhau mặt, con mắt đều nhìn qua đối phương sau lưng.

"Trừ thật xin lỗi, ngươi không có những lời khác muốn nói với ta rồi sao?"

Vòi bông sen nằm trên mặt đất ào ào bốc lên nước. Nửa ngày, Roger đè ép thanh âm nói, "Không có."

Rafa nhắm mắt lại, lại không có cùng hắn nói câu nào.

Hắn bắt đầu cẩn thận từng li từng tí thay hắn thanh tẩy trên thân, lại đều quên y phục của mình cùng đồng hồ còn không có thoát. Lúc này không chỉ cổ, ngay cả ngực cùng trên lưng đều tràn đầy dấu hôn, hắn một tay ôm lấy Rafa eo, một tay vung lên dòng nước mơn trớn mỗi thốn quang trượt da nhẵn nhụi. Phòng tắm trên không phiêu quơ lúc nồng lúc sơ sương mù, trừ bọt nước văng lên thanh âm, ngay cả thở âm thanh đều không có.

Vừa nghĩ tới đợi lát nữa muốn rửa sạch một chút thân, Roger liền trận trận tê cả da đầu. Hắn gạt ra sữa tắm dùng bàn tay xoa bóp thỏa đáng, giống như là sợ làm đauRafa đồng dạng đem bọt biển êm ái bôi lên tại tứ chi, lại một lần một lần xông rửa sạch sẽ. Cỗ thân thể này vẫn là như vậy mỹ lệ đẹp mắt, lại trải rộng bị người chà đạp vết tích. Tay của hắn ngả vào dưới nước, cẩn thận rất nhỏ đẩy ra Rafa hai chân.

Hồi lâu không có động tĩnh hắn đột nhiên co rụt về đằng sau, không muốn bị người đụng phải. Roger đuổi theo một lần nữa ôm lấy hắn, thuận thế đem hạ thể xách ra mặt nước. Mất đi che chở, đầu gối của hắn bắt đầu phát run, hai chân kẹp quá chặt chẽ.

"Xuỵt, " Roger ở bên tai nhẹ nói, "Mở ra chút." Hắn chính sờ về phía cái mông thời điểm, người trong ngực bắt đầu xô đẩy, mặc dù mềm nhũn, nhưng đích thật là đang ra sức giãy dụa. Roger cũng quản không được nhiều như vậy, nâng hắn cái ót đem hắn ép đến trước mặt hôn lên.

Cái này vốn là cái an ủi hôn, không biết tại sao, càng hôn càng nóng liệt. Hắn mơ hồ cảm thấy mình lại nhanh lên phản ứng, chậm rãi từ trong miệng hắn lui ra, đem hắn xoay người. Bẹn đùi bộ phát ra một mảnh máu ứ đọng, bên trong vòng quanh mấy ngấn tử sắc dấu, trong nước ngâm lâu như vậy, trên mông chữ vẫn chưa hoàn toàn cởi sạch, Roger mím môi cắn đầu lưỡi, động tác lại nhanh lại nhẹ dùng sữa tắm tẩy đi.

"Để ta xem một chút, được chứ?" Hắn rất nhẹ rất nhẹ hỏi, sợ thanh âm hơi lớn đều sẽ hù đến hắn. Hắn chỉ, đương nhiên là cái chỗ kia.

Rafa cõng thân không nói lời nào, không có phản kháng biểu thị, Roger liền thoáng dùng ngón tay chống ra một điểm thăm dò hạ phản ứng của hắn, nhưng là vừa nghiêng mắt nhìn đến một chút liền quay đầu nhìn không được. Hắn im lặng thở phào một hơi, lần nữa quay lại ánh mắt, máy móc cồng kềnh cầm qua vòi bông sen cọ rửa. Đợi đến thanh lý hoàn tất lúc, phát phát hiện mình đầu đầy mồ hôi, tốt tại đã kết thúc, không phải thật nhanh nổi điên.

Bọn hắn lại trong nước ngâm thật lâu, giặt đến nước đều lạnh, Rafa cũng không có tẩy đủ ý tứ, ở bên trong không chịu ra. Không có cách, Roger giống vừa mới đem hắn mang về nhà như thế, cuốn lên khăn tắm trực tiếp bưng ra ngoài. Hắn một bộ quần áo hút nước phá lệ nặng nề, ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng giọt một đường, xuyên qua phòng khách đi tới phòng ngủ.

Hắn đem Rafa thả tại bên giường, gian nan giật xuống mình ướt đẫm quần áo quần ném tại bên cạnh chân tốt hành động linh hoạt chút, như vừa rồi như thế vừa tỉ mỉ thận trọng mà đem hắn lau khô. Chuyến này giày vò xuống tới, trời đều sắp sáng.

"Ngươi hảo hảo ngủ một giấc, ngủ bao lâu đều được..." Roger đứng tại trước mặt, sờ lấy đầu của hắn, "Ta tại trên ghế sa lon bên ngoài, có chuyện gì liền gọi ta."

Một màn này, cùng bọn hắn lần đầu gặp đêm đó tình cảnh có một ít chút giống nhau. Rafa không để ý tới hắn, cũng không biết kéo chăn mền, ngã đầu liền nằm xuống.

Roger thay hắn đắp kín, vô thanh vô tức đi đi ra bên ngoài. Vừa mới dính vào ghế sô pha, hắn cảm giác cả người đều tan ra thành từng mảnh, liền bên trong đều là trống không. Ánh mắt hắn mở giống chuông đồng nhìn trần nhà, cùng đêm đó cùng loại, lại là một đêm không ngủ.

Một mình hắn ngồi trong phòng, không biết làm chút gì, cũng không biết còn có thể làm gì, từ buổi sáng lăng đến chạng vạng tối. Đi thăm dò nhìnRafa mấy lần, hắn đều là không nhúc nhích ngủ mê man. Trong lúc đó, Adrian vậy mà gọi điện thoại tới, nhưng không có bị nghe. Về sau S cũng phát tới, hắn lẳng lặng nhìn lấy màn hình điện thoại di động sáng không ngừng, lại từ từ ngầm hạ đi.

Chờ Rafa tỉnh lại, muốn cùng hắn giải thích a? Dù sao tối hôm qua tại cái kia thời gian điểm lên, hắn hay là không hề nói gì.

Cùng hắn giải thích cái gì? Không riêng gì Adrian, ngay cả Rafa đều biết hắn rõ ràng một mực chắc chắn hắn chỉ là cái ngay cả bèo nước gặp nhau đều không được xưng "Hợp tác đồng bạn", chuyện này đến cùng cùng hắn có quan hệ gì? Bầy giao loại hành vi này, thật không có gì đạo đức đường ranh giới, theo hắn biết, Adrian thường xuyên tham dự, thường thường còn là nhân vật chính. Phàm là ngươi trình diện, đã nói lên ngươi là tốt cái này một ngụm —— tối thiểu không mâu thuẫn. Hắn hôm qua trời mặc dù chẳng hề để ý đi, lại ở bên cạnh nhìn xem, kém chút không giết người, còn đem Rafa mang trở về.

Roger nằm trên ghế sa lon, nổ trong đầu thành một đoàn đay rối. Lúc này, hắn lần đầu tiên nghe được phòng ngủ truyền ra động tĩnh, ngẩng đầu nhìn đến Rafa che miệng lảo đảo chạy ra, tranh thủ thời gian đứng dậy đi theo xông vào phòng vệ sinh.

Hắn quỳ ngồi dưới đất, hai tay cản trở mặt cái khác tóc dài nôn mửa, trong dạ dày không phải cái gì cũng không có, một mực nôn một cỗ nước chua. Roger ngồi xổm bên cạnh hắn thay hắn vuốt vuốt cõng, cảm giác không tốt lắm, còn như vậy nôn xuống dưới vị toan sẽ đem yết hầu bỏng. Hắn đứng dậy đi nấu một bình nước nóng, khi trở về Rafa đã không tại. Hắn bưng cái chén đi đến mở cửa phòng ngủ, phát hiện vậy mà từ bên trong khóa trái đến sít sao.

"Rafa, " hắn gõ cửa nói, "Nơi này là nhà ta."

Mặc dù dạng này giảng, ngữ khí chẳng những không trách cứ, ngược lại có chút cầu khẩn. Trong dự liệu địa, phía sau cửa không có bất kỳ cái gì phản ứng, hắn lại nói, " loại thuốc này tác dụng phụ rất mạnh, ngươi hai ngày này cũng sẽ không dễ chịu. Ta thả chén nước tại cái này phải uống, cẩn thận đừng đá ngã lăn." Roger nghĩ thầm, ngày mai thứ hai, hắn nhất định phải đi ra ngoài làm việc, cả ngày đều không ở nhà. Thế là lại đi đi về về chạy mấy chuyến, tại cửa phòng ngủ bày bảy tám cái chén nước.

Trong đêm hắn ở trên ghế sa lon ngủ được mơ hồ lúc, có nghe được mở cửa cùng cái chén xê dịch thanh âm, không khỏi an tâm một chút. Buổi sáng nhìn thấy ba bốn chén toàn uống không, nhịn không được đều nghĩ khen hắn ngoan, đã quên mình làm chủ nhà bị hắn khóa trái ở bên ngoài.

Thế nhưng là tủ quần áo cũng trong phòng ngủ. Hắn rửa mặt xong, do dự nửa ngày hay là không có đi gõ cửa, mặc trên ghế sa lon ném lấy món kia xem như áo ngủ áo thun đi làm.

Roger tại đồng sự trong mắt cũng vẫn luôn là thần bí khó lường hình tượng, tự mình không thế nào liên hệ, gặp nhau thời gian chỉ có công việc ngày. Hắn từ một đám Âu phục giày da người ở trong xuyên qua, đi đến phòng làm việc của mình trước mặt, sau lưng đồng loạt ánh mắt thực tại không cách nào coi nhẹ. Hắn quay đầu, mở ra tay nói, "Nhà ta tiến cái cường đạo. Hi nhìn các ngươi bỏ qua cho."

Cứ việc "Làm sáng tỏ" một chút, cả buổi trưa, đến tìm hắn nói sự tình người đều ngo ngoe muốn động chăm chú nhìn thêm, nói thêm vài câu. Tốt đang làm việc bề bộn nhiều việc, không phải sợ là sẽ phải bị người coi như đề tài nói chuyện tiêu khiển. Hắn bận bịu về bận bịu, trong lòng lại đang lo lắng Rafa có phải là đã tỉnh, có thể hay không thừa dịp hắn không ở nhà lúc chạy mất. Hắn như thật mình đi khả năng càng tốt hơn , Roger hay là không biết như thế nào đối mặt hắn. Nhưng dạng này phần cuối, bọn hắn về sau nên làm cái gì? Tóm lại, cũng là không yên lòng Rafa lại không thoải mái, giữa trưa lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa, hắn về lội nhà.

Đi đến cửa phòng ngủ trước, hắn kém chút không có bật cười.

Roger lâu dài sống một mình, ở đâu ra bảy tám cái uống nước cái chén. Hắn đem uống cà phê Mark chén, ly pha lê, uống rượu ly đế cao, giữ ấm chén toàn bộ tìm được bới cho hắn nước. Bọn chúng toàn bộ đều không, chỉnh chỉnh tề tề trên mặt đất bày thành một đạo thẳng tắp, ngay cả nắm tay cùng đồ án đều hướng phía cùng một thẳng đứng phương hướng.

"Rafa, ngươi tỉnh dậy không?" Hắn hô một tiếng.

Cửa vẫn là khóa lại, tối thiểu nói rõ hắn còn ở bên trong, Roger khẽ thở dài, đem nước một lần nữa đổ đầy, cầm một chút ăn tới. Chính hắn đều đói bụng, hy sinh hết lúc nghỉ trưa ở giữa trở về nhìn hắn, ngay cả mặt cũng không gặp bên trên, lại còn muốn cân nhắc hắn thích ăn loại kia khẩu vị bữa sáng phiến mạch. Trên mặt đất chất đầy đồ vật, đều sắp biến thành quán nhỏ. Hắn phân đừng mở ra nguyên vị, hoa quả làm cùng sô cô la vị phiến mạch ba cái cái túi các múc một ngụm, liền lại đi làm.

Để người không tưởng tượng được chính là, buổi chiều về đến cửa nhà, Adrian chính ngồi xổm ở nơi đó hút thuốc.

"Ngươi không tiếp điện thoại ta, ta chỉ có thể tới đây chờ ngươi." Hắn bóp rơi tàn thuốc đứng lên.

Roger hơi có chút không vui, không nghĩ hiện tại liền gặp được hắn —— mặc dù hắn biết sớm muộn muốn gặp, cũng muốn nói rõ bạch.

"... Ngươi làm sao mặc thành dạng này đi làm?"

"Đi xuống đi, chuyển sang nơi khác nói chuyện." Roger không để ý tới hắn, xoay người rời đi.

Bọn hắn đi tới góc đường nhà kia một mực đi quán cà phê, ngồi cũng là một mực chọn phía ngoài chỗ ngồi. Nơi này tại hai người mới quen lúc, cơ hồ mỗi ngày đều muốn tới. Kia đoạn thời gian sớm đã một đi không trở lại.

Lúc này mặt trời cách xuống núi còn rất sớm, kim hồng ráng mây choáng nhiễm hơn nửa bầu trời, một dải hào quang tràn ngập các loại màu sắc cảnh tượng, gió mùa vòng quanh ẩm ướt mặn nước biển hương vị đánh tới, hai người bọn hắn kỳ thật cũng đã lâu không có dạng này chung đụng.

"Hắn còn. . . Tốt a?"

Roger liếcAdrian một chút, không muốn trả lời vấn đề này.

"Ta từ nhỏ bị lãng phí quen, thường xuyên không có phân tấc, ngươi cũng là biết đến." Adrian giống như là tại thay mình cầu tình, cầu hắn không muốn lại tức giận.

"Đây chính là ngươi cho ra lý do?"

"Xế chiều hôm nay nên nhao nhao cũng nhao nhao đủ rồi, ta biết là ta hiểu lầm, vô cớ khó xử chèn ép hắn. Kia cuối cùng ta có thể ngăn cản cái gì? Giống như ngươi, đã không làm, cũng làm không được."

Nghe nói như thế, Roger trong lòng lại nổi lên một cỗ áy náy cùng gian nan. Hai người bọn hắn đích thật là ở một bên xem hết toàn bộ hành trình.

"Có một việc ngươi khả năng không có minh bạch, " Adrian nhìn qua xa bên cạnh phong cảnh thật lâu, mở miệng nói, " ngươi thích ta cũng tốt, không thích ta cũng được, nhưng ta thật so trong tưởng tượng của ngươi vẫn yêu ngươi."

Roger cúi đầu xuống, liếm một chút không hiểu môi khô ráo.

"Cho nên nhìn thấy ngươi không dễ chịu thời điểm, ta cũng giống vậy. Rafa trong chuyện này coi như ta làm sai. Muốn ta thừa nhận có thể, nhưng ngươi nhất định phải đường đường chính chính nói cho ta, trong lòng ngươi đối với hắn là cảm giác gì. Nhận thua cũng phải có cái thua ở đâu lý do chứ."

"Ngươi tại nói hươu nói vượn, Rafa làm sao lại không sánh bằng ngươi."

Adrian cười lắc đầu, đối với hắn bướng bỉnh cảm thấy không thể làm gì —— mặc dù hắn nói cũng không phải lời nói dối, "Ta trước kia tâm cao khí ngạo, khắp nơi đùa bỡn tình cảm, cho là mình tùy tiện liền có thể đem ngươi mê phải quên hết thảy. Ban đầu kia hai năm ta nghĩ, khả năng không có dễ dàng như vậy đi tới, không quan hệ, đã không cam tâm vậy ta liền chậm rãi chờ. 7 năm, ngươi mặc dù mặt ngoài bình thường, nhưng trong lòng vẫn luôn là không chết không sống. Gần nhất giống như là đột nhiên biến thành người khác, ta nhìn thấy ngươi bộ dáng này, lại có điểm mừng thay cho ngươi."

Khả năng không chỉ Roger, ngay cả chính hắn đều không có ý thức được hắn đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu yêu hắn.

Nhấc lên chuyện cũ, hai người đều có chút không biết làm thế nào."Kia đoạn thời điểm..." Roger cuống họng ngạnh một chút, nói tiếp, "Không có ngươi, thật không biết nên làm cái gì. Ta mỗi ngày đều nhớ cám ơn ngươi bồi ta lâu như vậy."

"Ta cho tới bây giờ đều không có khuyên qua ngươi quên hắn, ta chỉ là muốn cho ngươi đi tới. Cái kia sợ không phải cùng ta... Cùng người khác bắt đầu cuộc sống mới cũng tốt lắm."

"Ngươi biết không, " Roger có chút mở to hai mắt, sâu trong hốc mắt màu nâu hai con ngươi tràn lan lên một đạo ướt át lộng lẫy nắng chiều, "Năm nay đúng lúc là ta gặp được Andy sau thứ mười năm."

Cái tên này lại bị Roger mình nói ra, bầu không khí nhất thời ngưng kết. Bọn hắn không nói gì ngồi đối mặt nhau, mấy ngày nay tranh chấp kịch liệt đã bị làm nhạt, hai người đều lâm vào càng sâu xa hơn kéo dài trong suy nghĩ ——Adrian không dám nhắc tới, Roger không dám nghĩ người, Andy Roddick.

Chapter 15: Hồi ức tuyến (một)

Chapter Text

§15

Mười năm trước

Miami ánh nắng cùng Thụy Sĩ hoàn toàn khác biệt, cuốc sống của mọi người cùng phong cách cũng hoàn toàn khác biệt. Mặc dù thuộc về á nhiệt đới, bờ biển nóng bức cùng ẩm ướt để Roger có chút không quá thích ứng, nhưng cũng không ghét loại này tai mắt một cảm giác mới. Bản khoa trước khi tốt nghiệp, hắn một mực đang suy nghĩ đi đâu đọc bằng Thạc sĩ. Đại khái là nhìn đủ núi tuyết, đột nhiên liền định ra cái này chưa từng đi qua, trong phim ảnh thường thường xuất hiện địa phương. Thỉnh cầu trường học phi thường thuận lợi, hết thảy đều toại nguyện tiến hành.

Hắn ôm sách vở đi hướng lầu dạy học, mấy ngày trước đây vừa tới cái này đại học, bận bịu mấy ngày đăng kí đưa tin cùng dừng chân sự tình, còn không hảo hảo ở sân trường bên trong tham quan đi dạo qua, thế là quấn cái xa, xuyên qua sân thể dục đường hướng kia đi.

Trong phòng trận quán bốn phía, phân tán mấy cái lộ thiên sân bóng rổ cùng tennis trận, nơi xa là khối xanh hoá. Ánh mặt trời vàng chói nóng bỏng ngay thẳng vung trên đồng cỏ, một mảnh loá mắt. Hôm nay xem như chính thức khai giảng ngày đầu tiên, sân thể dục bên trên cũng đã có rất nhiều người. Roger nhìn thấy một khối sân bãi bên trên phi thường náo nhiệt dáng vẻ, mấy cái nam sinh đang đánh bóng rổ. Đại khái chơi thật lâu, hiện tại lại là giữa trưa, đã nóng đến cởi xuống áo. Cách lên lớp còn có một hồi, hắn đến gần chút nghĩ cẩn thận nhìn một cái, đợi bên trên mấy phút lại đi.

Một số người tại vòng rổ ngồi phía dưới, một nửa trận có đội người đang luyện xác định vị trí ném rổ, hơi gần cái này nửa tràng, hai tên nam sinh đang luyện đối kháng. Hai người này, chính tại tiến công một phương rõ ràng là tiểu tiền phong, tố chất thân thể rất mạnh, đột phá cùng đạt được đều không đáng kể, nhưng đến phiên hắn lúc phòng thủ, liền có vẻ hơi khoẻ mạnh kháu khỉnh. Roger khi còn bé thích đá banh cùng đánh tennis, hiện tại còn kiên trì đánh tennis thói quen, bất quá cũng thường thường xem bóng rổ tranh tài. Hắn ngừng chân nhìn rất lâu, đột nhiên cầu bị một bốc lên, vượt qua sát vách tràng tử bay ra ngoài, lăn vài vòng, ngừng tại chân hắn bên cạnh. Hắn đem sách giáo khoa kẹp tại dưới cánh tay, chụp lên cầu, đang chuẩn bị ném trở về lúc, nhìn thấy một cái hai tay để trần nam sinh đã đuổi tới hướng hắn đi tới, chính là vừa rồi trên trận người kia.

Hắn hiển nhiên một cái nhà bên nam hài, cùng Roger trong ấn tượng nước Mỹ nam sinh tướng mạo giống nhau như đúc, trên đỉnh đầu tóc vàng lại ngắn lại loạn, tròng đen nhan sắc hơi nhạt, dáng người khỏe mạnh, trên mặt mang yêu lôi kéo làm quen tiếu dung. Trên mặt đất không bốc hơi lấy một tầng run run hơi nước, dưới ánh mặt trời xanh hoá tại sau lưng của hắn tỏa sáng chói lọi, hắn loạng chà loạng choạng mà đi đến Roger trước mặt, vươn tay đón hắn đưa tới cầu.

"Tạ ơn, " hắn lộ ra một nụ cười xán lạn, phảng phất Roger giúp thiên đại bận bịu đồng dạng.

"Không khách khí, " Roger không biết hắn vì cái gì cầm cầu còn không đi, có chút cổ quái mà nhìn mình."... Gặp lại." Hắn còn không có thích ứng người Mỹ dân loại kia nhìn thấy ai muốn giới trò chuyện nửa ngày thói quen sinh hoạt, quay người chuẩn bị đi.

"Ai chờ một chút, ngươi muốn tới đây cùng nhau chơi đùa a?" Hắn hai tay nắm cầu nâng lên đỉnh đầu, nheo lại chảy đến mồ hôi con mắt.

"Tạ ơn, bất quá ta một hồi có khóa." Roger cũng hữu hảo lễ phép nở nụ cười, ngón tay chỉ dưới cánh tay sách giáo khoa.

"Vậy ngươi tan học đi qua a? Ta cả ngày đều sẽ đợi ở chỗ này."

"..." Tại Thụy Sĩ, không có ai sẽ dạng này cùng người xa lạ nói chuyện, tất cả mọi người là an tĩnh, lễ phép làm lấy mình sự tình.

"Ngươi là tân sinh đi, trước kia làm sao chưa thấy qua ngươi? Ta là Andy Roddick, ngươi tên là gì?"

"... Ngươi tốt, ta là Roger Federer, " hắn một hơi bị hỏi ba cái vấn đề, cũng chỉ trả lời đơn giản nhất cái kia.

Trên sân bóng rổ giống như có người đang gọi Andy, hắn dùng sức ném đi đem cầu bay trở về, làm thủ thế, lập tức lại quay đầu đi cùng Roger nói chuyện, kết quả Roger đã ôm theo sách đang muốn đi trở về.

Andy lui về đi đường theo sát hắn, cười ha hả hỏi nói, "Roger, ngươi là cái nào học viện? Học ngành nào nha? Làm sao ngày đầu tiên liền chạy tới sân bóng đến, còn cầm sách? Khai giảng thứ hai tuần đội giáo viên bắt đầu tuyển người, ngươi có hứng thú hay không? Ta bản khoa cũng là tại cái này trường học đọc, ngươi có vấn đề gì đều có thể đến hỏi ta! Đúng, ngươi là lớp mấy?"

Roger cảm thấy người này không khỏi nhiệt tình quá mức, liền lúng túng nói, "Thật xin lỗi, ta lên lớp đến trễ."

Hắn xoay người hảo hảo đi đường, nói tiếp, "Không sao, ngươi vừa đi vừa nói, đi tới đó liền nói xong. Ngươi đi học cái gì? Để ta xem một chút, " hắn lẩm bẩm tự quyết định, trực tiếp đưa tay rút ra quyển sách kia lật lên.

Dưới cánh tay không còn, Roger có chút phòng bị nhìn một chút Andy, trong lòng buồn bực Miami người phải chăng đều là cái dạng này.

"Ha ha, thật không có ý tứ, các ngươi nước Đức người cũng quá đứng đắn. Ngươi nói chuyện có tiếng Đức khẩu âm, ngươi là nước Đức người a?" Andy lật vài tờ sách tựa như nghiêm túc nhìn xem, rất nhanh lại khép lại, đem sách trong tay chuyển chơi.

"... Ta là Thụy Sĩ."

"Ai nha, nguyên lai Thụy Sĩ người giảng tiếng Đức a. Ngươi chạy thế nào cái này đến, Miami trừ ma tuý cùng bãi biển cái gì cũng không có. Nơi này có phải là quái nóng? Ta cũng cảm thấy đặc biệt nóng, còn không mưa, có mưa càng nóng."

Roger làm sao đều cảm giác người này có chút lạ, nhưng trên mặt hắn kia cỗ cười ngây ngô sức lực tựa hồ không có ác ý, đại khái có nhân tính cách chính là như thế —— nhưng bọn hắn dù sao cũng là sơ lần gặp gỡ, bị người không buông tha đuổi theo mù bắt chuyện, có chút bị mạo phạm cảm giác. Thế là hắn càng chạy càng nhanh, nhưng Andy cũng càng đuổi càng nhanh, vậy mà một đường đuổi tới khu dạy học.

"Ta đến." Roger dùng đề phòng ánh mắt nhắc nhở hắn ——Andy quang cái cánh tay liền chạy tới lầu dạy học phía dưới.

Andy tốt như không nghe thấy, thật người để trần tiếp tục theo vào lầu dạy học, lên thang lầu lúc còn một đường líu lo không ngừng nói chuyện cùng hắn. Trên dưới khóa trong lúc đó trong hành lang dòng người không thôi, tân sinh cùng đám lão sinh đều nhìn chằm chằm hắn hai nhìn, Roger cúi đầu xuống thẳng đến phòng học, nghĩ thầm mình nên không lại trêu chọc tới một người điên. Rốt cục hắn tìm được lên lớp địa phương, phát hiện Andy đều theo đuôi đến cửa phòng học, khó tránh khỏi có chút không vui cùng lo lắng.

"Rất hân hạnh được biết ngươi, ta nên lên lớp." Hắn cau mày, đưa tay đi muốn về sách giáo khoa, không ngờ Andy đem sách hướng sau lưng che đậy che đậy.

"Ngươi một hồi còn tới sân bóng sao? Thời tiết quá nóng, không bằng được rồi, chúng ta đi ăn cơm thế nào?"

"Ta không đi, cũng không ăn cơm, đem sách còn cho ta." Roger đã sinh khí, người này nhiệt tình tựa hồ không có hảo ý.

"Làm sao lại có người ngay cả cơm đều có thể không ăn? Ngươi ngược lại là nói một chút ngươi bình thường đều ăn chút thập..."

Roger hướng về phía trước vượt một bước muốn đoạt về hắn đồ vật, Andy liền tả diêu hữu hoảng trốn tránh, miệng lẩm bẩm, "Ngươi đoạt cái gì, ngươi đáp ứng ta ban đêm đi ăn cơm, ta lập tức liền còn cho ngươi."

Hành lang bên trên vì số không nhiều người đều tại vội vàng chạy về phòng học, một bên vòng quanh hai cái này nhảy tới nhảy lui, trong đó có một cái còn người để trần người đi, một bên quay đầu xem bọn hắn. Roger đời này liền không có bị như thế vui cười vây xem qua, nghẹn cơn giận cứng rắn nhịn xuống đối diện kia người điên khích tướng, vẫn lễ phép tự kiềm chế, gằn từng chữ nói, "Đem sách cho ta."

Ai ngờ Andy làm trầm trọng thêm, hiện lên một cái không đầu không đuôi cười xấu xa đem sách cắm vào mình trước quần dùng bóng rổ quần eo cài lấy, "Ngươi đã không đáp ứng, ta trước hết thay ngươi đảm bảo."

"Ngươi ——" Roger khí nói chuyện đều cắn đến đầu lưỡi, hắn nín thở một cái, chậm rãi phun ra, "Ngươi loại hành vi này đã cấu thành quấy rối tình dục, ta hoàn toàn có thể hướng trường học phản ứng."

"Các ngươi Thụy Sĩ người cũng quá đứng đắn, ta lại không nói không cho, chính ngươi tới bắt."

Lần này lời hữu ích quả thực một điểm tin phục trình độ đều không có, Roger cảm thấy hắn khẳng định đang tính toán cái gì ý đồ xấu, có chút do dự không dám lên trước, nhất thời liền sững sờ tại nơi đó. Thấy thế, Andy phốc phốc bật cười, cuối cùng là đem Roger triệt để làm phát bực. Hắn không nói lời nào nhanh chân phóng tới Andy, vươn hướng hắn hạ thân một thanh rút ra sách vở, mặc dù rất nhanh chóng, phần ngoại lệ viền dưới nặng nề mà, vô cùng rõ ràng xẹt qua dán người hạ thể, ngay cả hình dáng đều câu vẽ ra —— hắn cầm trên sách bên cạnh là có thể cảm giác được.". . . Lại đến một lần!" Andy đang muốn biểu diễn ra một cái sảng đến bắn nhanh biểu lộ, Roger quay đầu mặt đen lên liền đi.

Hắn đi vào thời điểm nghe được Andy tại sau lưng hô câu "Ta chờ ngươi ăn cơm", kém chút không có tức giận đến một cước đem cửa phòng học đá văng. Không biết ngược lại cái gì nấm mốc gặp cái không muốn mặt tên điên, líu lo không ngừng phiền một đường, trêu cợt nổi kình, còn hại hắn khai giảng tiết khóa thứ nhất liền đến trễ. Roger không nghĩ tới hắn nói "Chờ ngươi ăn cơm", liền thật ngồi tại cửa phòng học chờ hai tiết khóa. Còn tốt đã bình phục tỉnh táo hai giờ, nếu không ra nhìn thấy Andy còn ở nơi nào lúc thật sẽ té xỉu.

Andy mới vừa rồi bị mồ hôi thấm ướt tóc đã làm, kia cái đầu dưới ánh mặt trời lóe ra vàng óng ánh ánh sáng. Hắn người để trần ngồi tại trên bậc thang, một bên móc lấy móng tay, một bên dùng vô ưu vô lự con mắt bốn phía loạn nghiêng mắt nhìn, nhìn thấy Roger ra, liền lập tức đứng lên."Ngươi tan học a, có mệt hay không, có đói bụng không, có muốn hay không ăn cơm?"

Roger hai tay ôm ở trước ngực, thở dài không thể làm gì khác hơn nói, "Ngươi đến cùng muốn làm gì?"

"Ta muốn ăn cơm, cùng ngươi tâm sự." Andy cười, giơ tay lên gãi gãi đầu.

"Ngươi thấy cái nào kẻ không quen biết đều như vậy a? Ta trùng hợp nhặt được cái cầu, ngươi liền náo mới ra."

"Ta biết vừa rồi ta làm quá mức, thật xin lỗi a. Ta mời ngươi ăn cơm, xem như chịu nhận lỗi được hay không?"

Hắn không nói mê sảng, bất loạn trêu cợt thời điểm, giống như cũng giống người bình thường. Roger mặc dù còn phòng bị, nhưng hết giận chút, miễn cưỡng bắt đầu cân nhắc đề nghị này. Lúc này, Andy lại mở miệng.

"Ngươi không đáp ứng cũng không có cách, vừa rồi ngươi lên lớp cái này hai giờ, ta đã đem thời khoá biểu của ngươi làm tới, ngươi đi đâu, ta liền ở đâu chờ ngươi. A đúng, còn có ký túc xá địa chỉ, ha ha ha ha!"

Roger đỡ lấy cái trán, nín hơi ép ép trong phổi lại một lần muốn phun ra lửa.

Hắn cuối cùng vẫn là đáp ứng, bởi vì không đáp ứng, đại khái một cái học kỳ đều không sống yên thời gian có thể qua. Khi đó hắn, hoàn toàn không biết hôm nay nháo kịch cải biến lúc sau ròng rã mười năm.

Bọn hắn đi một con phố khác quán cà phê, theo Andy nói, nơi đó là hắn tự đại Học Khai bắt đầu vẫn đi địa phương. Trang trí không tính hoa lệ nhưng rất ấm áp, từ đồ ăn đến âm nhạc đến phục vụ, toàn bộ có chút hài lòng. Ngoài cửa tiệm mặt là lộ thiên bàn ăn, ngồi ở chỗ đó có thể nhìn ra xa đến bờ biển phong cảnh. Không giống Thụy Sĩ, Miami trời rất tối mới mặt trời lặn, cảnh trí cũng cực kỳ khác biệt. Sung mãn nhật bàn lấy tốc độ mà mắt thường cũng có thể thấy được một chút xíu trầm xuống mặt biển, quyển lấy hỏa hồng ráng chiều đốt qua nửa bầu trời, biển trời đụng vào nhau địa phương là tử sắc cùng hào quang vàng óng, chậm rãi phát ra xanh tím quang trạch, cuối cùng xu hướng tại thuần hậu xanh đậm. Nối thành một mảnh cây cọ cắt hình tại nóng ướt gió biển hạ có chút lung lay, đèn đêm mới lên, du khách cùng cư dân bắt đầu tụ tập tại bờ biển chơi đùa.

Không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, Andy lúc ăn cơm rất yên tĩnh, ăn phải cẩn thận từng li từng tí, thỉnh thoảng nhìn lén Roger hai mắt.

"Ngươi muốn nhìn liền nhìn, còn nhìn lén làm gì?" Roger xụ mặt, cúi đầu chỉ cố vấn mình ăn cái gì.

"Ta là đang nhìn ngươi còn có tức giận hay không." Hắn còn vừa tại nhai đồ vật, hé miệng liền cười lên.

"Ngươi là thế nào làm tới thời khoá biểu của ta?"

"Cái này còn không dễ dàng, " Andy đắc ý bưng lên đồ uống uống một ngụm, "Chuyện nhỏ."

"... Thời khoá biểu cùng số túc xá đều là học sinh tư ẩn, ngươi cũng không thể bằng một cái tên liền từ lão sư miệng bên trong hỏi ra."

"Ta đều nói, chuyện nhỏ."

"..."

"Thế nào, ngươi muốn biết a?"

Roger dùng sức quấy một muôi ý mặt nhét vào miệng bên trong, một lát sau, vẫn là dùng khinh thường ngữ khí nói, "Hỏi thế nào?"

"Ta ngay cả ngươi là cái nào học viện cũng không biết, làm sao tìm được lão sư. Ta trực tiếp chạy đến phòng giáo vụ, đúng, thân thể trần truồng chạy vào đi. Hôm nay là khai giảng ngày đầu tiên, rất nhiều học sinh cùng lãnh đạo đều tại, toàn nhìn ta không biết chuyện gì xảy ra. Ta giận đùng đùng nói, vừa rồi tại trên sân bóng rổ chơi bóng, có cái gọi Roger Federer người đem ta quần áo thuận đi, trước kia cùng một chỗ đánh qua mấy lần cầu, nhưng không quen, không biết hắn là cái nào học viện, quang biết cái danh tự."

"..."

"Ngươi yên tâm, ta không nói ngươi trộm ta quần áo, ta nói ngươi là thuận đi, đại khái cầm nhầm, muốn tìm hắn đem quần áo cầm về, có thể hay không đem hắn thời khoá biểu cho ta, ta cũng tốt biết lúc nào, đi cái kia tìm hắn. Ta để trần cái cánh tay xông vào phòng giáo vụ, tất cả mọi người tin. Vừa vặn lại có nhiều người như vậy ở bên cạnh, trực ban lão sư sợ ta náo không thoải mái, chỉ muốn mau đem sự tình xử lý, liền điều ra hồ sơ cho ta."

"Ta vậy mà thật tại cái này cùng ngươi ăn cơm..."

"Chỉ là một bộ y phục mà thôi, không phải trộm vật phẩm quý giá, mà lại cầm nhầm xác suất hoàn toàn chính xác rất lớn, bọn hắn không đến mức trực tiếp phái người đi phòng học bắt ngươi ra xác minh. Còn có dừng chân, ta cầm muốn tới thời khoá biểu chạy tới sát vách văn phòng, nói ta là Roger Federer, hai ngày trước..."

"Đừng nói, " Roger vuốt vuốt huyệt Thái Dương, chống đỡ đầu chậm một hồi lâu.

"Ngươi có phải hay không lại sinh khí? Thật sự là không có ý tứ, ta liền nghĩ cùng ngươi quen biết một chút, kết giao bằng hữu."

Andy nhìn qua người đối diện, nhìn xem tóc của hắn, con mắt, cái mũi, miệng, cả người bao phủ tại lam tử sắc trong bóng đêm, mặt ngoài giống như là choáng lấy một vòng nhu thuận quang trạch, xa xa cảnh đêm cùng tinh quang đều bị hắn che đậy. Hồi tưởng lại một ngày làm việc ngốc, mình đều nhịn không được cười lên. Hắn trước kia từ không tin vừa thấy đã yêu loại này cẩu thí, hôm nay đột nhiên minh bạch cái gì gọi là bị đánh trúng cảm giác.

Chapter 16: Hồi ức tuyến (hai)

Chapter Text

§16

Roger coi là, cùng hắn ăn xong cơm thì thôi sự tình, không nghĩ tới đây chỉ là cái mở đầu. Andy mỗi ngày trước kia liền đến ký túc xá tìm hắn chơi, tốt tại hắn không yêu ngủ nướng, nếu không phải bị tươi sống tức chết. Không chỉ có như thế, Andy còn ra dáng theo sát hắn đi học, ngay cả sách giáo khoa đều không có, ngồi tại bên cạnh hắn, nghe bắn đại bác cũng không tới nội dung. Vừa đến nghỉ giữa khóa nghỉ ngơi, lập tức đối Roger thao thao bất tuyệt cãi cọ.

"Chính ngươi liền không có muốn lên khóa a?" Roger chống đỡ đầu chỉnh lý bút ký, bên tai đều bị phiền đau.

"Ta những cái kia khóa nha, không lên cũng giống vậy."

Hắn liếc hắn một cái, đã hảo tâm vừa bất đắc dĩ khuyên nói, " đừng có lại đi theo ta."

"Ta đột nhiên đối tài chính cảm thấy rất hứng thú, còn không thể đến cọ hai tiết khóa? Vừa rồi có một nơi ta không có nghe hiểu, ngươi cho ta giảng một lần có được hay không? Đúng đúng đúng, chính là ngươi hiện tại viết nơi này, " Andy đem đầu chen đến hắn bên tai, chỉ vào bút ký của hắn, nóng một chút hô hấp vung tại Roger trên mặt.

Roger phòng bị hướng một bên khác xê dịch mấy centimet, tiếp tục viết chữ, bất động thanh sắc trả lời nói, " ngươi trực tiếp đến hỏi lão sư đi, hắn giảng được nhất định so ta rõ ràng."

"Cái này lão sư hung chết rồi, ta sợ hắn."

"Ngươi đừng ngồi gần như vậy, " Roger đầu đều nhanh lệch ra đến chỗ ngồi bên ngoài đi, cố gắng cùng đuổi theo lại gần Andy bảo trì một đoạn thích hợp khoảng cách.

"Tránh cái gì, ngươi dạng này viết chữ con mắt sẽ nhìn hư mất."

Bọn hắn ngồi tại phòng học xếp theo hình bậc thang ở giữa chỗ ngồi, có qua có lại cử động có chút gây cho người chú ý. Roger cảm thấy mình tổng không thật giống cái cô nương đồng dạng một mực né tránh, một lát lại đem thân thể chính trở về. Andy thấy thế, có phần là vui mừng nói, "Cái này đúng, học tập liền nên có học tập thái độ, xiêu xiêu vẹo vẹo giống kiểu gì."

Hắn vội vã tại lớp thứ hai trước đem bút ký chỉnh lý xong, không thèm để ý Andy nhàm chán.

"Ngươi vì sao lại đến Miami?" Andy hỏi.

"..."

"Ngươi tại cái này có người quen biết không có?"

"..."

"Lần trước cùng ngươi nói đội bóng rổ trường học chiêu sự tình, suy tính được như thế nào rồi?"

"..."

"Câm điếc rồi?" Andy đem đầu thiếp tại Roger trong tay trên mặt bàn, ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn tấm kia đang cố gắng coi nhẹ mình, nhíu mày mặt.

"Thật câm điếc rồi?" Andy lại nhẹ lại cẩn thận chọc chọc Roger cánh tay, "Hay là người gỗ?"

Roger nhắm mắt lại, chậm rãi thở ra một ngụm phun lửa khí, chăm chỉ mà không đi trả lời hắn vòng bao. Lúc này, Andy thả tại dưới mặt bàn tay đột nhiên xoa lên bắp đùi của hắn. Roger một bàn tay đem bút nặng nề mà chụp trên bàn, cả người từ trên chỗ ngồi bắn lên.

Các bạn học bị cái này tiếng nổ hấp dẫn, nhao nhao quay đầu. Đúng lúc lão sư vào cửa chuẩn bị lên lớp, hắn cao cao một người đứng sững trong phòng học ở giữa, không ngờ phản xạ có điều kiện lập tức ngồi xuống.

"Ta, ta còn lấy, vì, ngươi đang chơi, người gỗ, trò chơi." Andy yết hầu cùng trong lỗ mũi đều là nén cười khí tức, kìm nén đến bả vai đều tại run run, khó khăn đè thấp tiếng nói nói, con mắt đã cười cong.

Roger nhìn xem bảng đen, trên mặt một điểm huyết sắc đều không có. Hắn bị chọc giận thời điểm, luôn luôn một mặt khinh thường cùng lạnh lùng, "Ngươi người này có phải là có quái bệnh gì."

"Ngươi tại sao lại sinh khí, ta chẳng phải đụng một cái chân của ngươi... Chúng ta người nơi này đều là như thế này kề vai sát cánh."

Lão sư bắt đầu lên lớp, Roger liền không đáp lời, nhìn như như không có việc gì nghiêm túc nghe xong sau một giờ. Andy biết hắn lại phiền lại không vui, không tiếp tục đi làm cái gì tiểu động tác quấy rầy, nằm sấp trên bàn ngủ dậy cảm giác đến, hắn lớn nửa gương mặt chôn tại hai đầu ôm trong cánh tay, chỉ lộ ra nửa con mắt. Bị giảng bài âm thanh đánh thức khoảng cách, hắn liền híp mắt nhìn lén Roger.

Mắt của hắn ổ thật là sâu, Andy nghĩ thầm, lông mi cũng không ngắn, như cái bé con giống như. Tóc giống như rất mềm rất thuận, lần sau tìm một cơ hội sờ một cái xem đi, nếu có thể đem mặt cũng sờ đến liền tốt. Như thế khuôn mặt, cả ngày kéo dài, cũng không biết đối ta cười một chút.

Andy nhìn một chút lại ngủ, kém chút ngủ quên, lại mở mắt lúc, tất cả mọi người đứng dậy đứng thu dọn đồ đạc.

"Ta và ngươi nhận cũng không nhận ra, ngươi đến cùng vì mỗi ngày đi theo ta?" Roger giống như không có đi vội vã ý tứ, nghiêm túc lại cứng nhắc một bên cạnh thu xếp đồ đạc một bên nói.

"Chúng ta khai giảng ngày đầu tiên liền nhận biết."

"Ngươi đã rảnh rỗi như vậy, liền đi tìm bằng hữu của ngươi đi chơi."

"Ta muốn cùng ngươi chơi." Andy đứng lên, xoa xoa con mắt, lại xoa xoa tóc.

"Ta người này rất nhàm chán, không có gì tốt chơi."

"Làm sao lại, ngươi chơi vui chết rồi."

Roger dừng một chút, tựa hồ muốn hỏi điều gì vấn đề trọng yếu, "Ngươi thật chỉ là muốn cùng ta làm bằng hữu?"

Trong phòng học chỉ còn hai người bọn họ, gió xuyên qua rơi đầy ánh nắng cái bàn, có chút phật lên Roger tóc. Gò má của hắn bị chiếu lên sáng tỏ sáng, ở giữa nằm ngang một đạo lan can cửa sổ bóng tối.

"Ta muốn theo đuổi ngươi, có thể sao?"

Nghe vậy, hắn chính tại hợp sách tay ngừng một chút, lập tức lại tiếp tục động tác, "Ta là thẳng."

"Không sao, ta muốn theo đuổi ngươi, có thể sao?"

"Không thể." Roger đứng lên, cầm đồ vật chuẩn bị đi, Andy không nói hai lời cũng theo sau.

"Đánh cược thế nào, ngươi lập tức liền phải thích bên trên ta." Hắn híp mắt, hạt con mắt màu xanh lục bên trong tràn đầy ý cười.

Khai giảng thứ nhất tuần cứ như thế trôi qua, Andy tự nhiên lại muốn quấn lấy Roger hỏi hắn cuối tuần làm cái gì. Hắn theo vào ký túc xá, cùng hắn cùng phòng Severin Lüthi chào hỏi hàn huyên, đại khái là cảm thấy mình Thiên Thiên tới quấy rầy ảnh hưởng đến hắn, ngược lại biểu hiện rất tốt rất bình thường. Andy giống tại gian phòng của mình bên trong giống như đặt mông liền tại Roger ngồi trên giường hạ, Roger nhìn thoáng qua, không nói gì thêm, mình ngồi vào trên ghế đi.

"Ngươi muốn đánh cầu a?"

"Ta không quá sẽ chơi bóng rổ."

"Vậy ngươi trước kia đều chơi thứ gì, trượt tuyết?"

"Chỗ này nào có tuyết để ta trượt."

"Không bằng chúng ta ta cũng nên ăn ăn ngon, lại đi bờ biển bơi lội."

Roger buông xuống chính đang chơi điện thoại, trịnh trọng kỳ sự nói, "Ta cũng không đi đâu cả, đừng hỏi lại ta."

"Cuối tuần cũng không đi ra chơi, ta vậy mới không tin."

Ở bên cạnh yên lặng nghe đoạn này xấu hổ đối thoại Severin Lüthi đột nhiên xen vào, "Là thật, ta để hắn ngày mai theo giúp ta đi một chuyến trong thành, hắn nói hắn muốn đi thư viện đâu." Andy mỗi ngày chui vào bọn hắn ký túc xá dán Roger, Roger lại một bộ ghét bỏ qua loa thái độ, là cái người sáng suốt đều có thể minh bạch hơn phân nửa, giờ phút này nghe được hai người bọn họ tại trước mặt đùa giỡn, nhịn không được cũng muốn thêm mắm thêm muối xem kịch vui.

Roger hắng giọng một cái, cố ý nhắc nhở Severin không nên hướng Andy bại lộ hành trình của mình.

"Ai, ta thật ao ước ngươi có thể cùng hắn ở cùng một chỗ... Gia hỏa này bình thường đối ngươi cũng là như thế này kéo dài mặt thối sao?" Andy từ trên giường, nhảy đến Roger bên người, "Ta ngày mai vừa vặn cũng muốn đi thư viện, chúng ta cùng một chỗ đi!"

Severin ngược lại là nhịn không được bật cười, sau đó đi làm chuyện khác không nhìn Roger.

"... Không được."

"Ta cùng ngươi bên trên một tuần khóa, mình khóa một tiết cũng không có nghe, ngươi liền không cảm thấy áy náy a?"

"Lại không phải ta quỳ xuống đến cầu ngươi theo giúp ta đi học, " Roger trong lòng tự nhiên có chút băn khoăn, nhưng ngoài miệng lại đánh trả.

"Ngươi đáp ứng cùng với ta, ta cũng không cần dạng này quấn quít chặt lấy, đúng hay không?"

Roger tranh thủ thời gian nhìn sang hắn cùng phòng, Severin giả vờ như không nghe thấy câu nói kia cúi đầu nhìn điện thoại, trên mặt biểu lộ ngược lại là đã bán hắn.

"Không có khả năng, " hắn hàng hàng âm điệu nói.

"Vậy ngươi phải mang ta đi học tập, không phải tiếp tục như vậy ta liền không tốt nghiệp."

"Ngươi người này chơi xấu thật là có một bao, " Roger nháy nháy mắt, không có chút nào biểu lộ hiển lộ, "Đáng tiếc dùng tại sai trên thân người."

Andy cao hứng nhịn không được hướng về thân thể hắn nhích lại gần, "Ta coi ngươi là đáp ứng."

Thân thể bị tiếp cận, Roger lập tức xách cái ghế chuyển phải xa một chút, rất giống tại tránh vật gì đáng sợ, "Ta buổi sáng rất sớm đã muốn ra cửa, ngươi nếu có thể lên được đến liền đi đi."

Thứ bảy bọn hắn cộng đồng ăn bữa sáng liền hướng thư viện đi, lầu ba cả tầng đều là phòng tự học, thời gian còn sớm, cũng đã có một ít người đang dụng công. Roger ôm máy tính đi dạo nửa ngày, tìm tới một cái tương đối vắng vẻ địa phương ngồi xuống. Nơi này cách chủ thất rất xa, không biết có phải hay không bởi vì chỗ tại đại lâu cái bóng mặt, phá lệ thanh lương lại yên tĩnh, thật là cái học tập nơi tốt.

Andy mặc kiện rộng rãi áo thun, trên đầu cài lại lấy màu trắng mũ lưỡi trai, gục xuống bàn đối một bản lật ra sau liền không động tới sách ngẩn người. Cái bàn này bốn phía bị cung cấp miễn phí báo chí giá sách bao quanh, giống như là độc lập một gian căn phòng nhỏ. Phía đông mở một cánh cửa sổ, màn cửa bị ôn nhu gió biển thổi phật lười biếng đang tung bay, bọn hắn ngồi đối mặt nhau, tràng cảnh cũng là mười phần hài hòa.

"Cái mũi của ngươi ngày thường thật lớn nha." Andy gục xuống bàn nhìn người đối diện, miệng một khắc cũng không chịu ngồi yên, lại bắt đầu giảng thì thầm.

Roger một mực mình học tập, cũng không ngẩng đầu một chút.

"Bọn hắn nói, nam nhân tên kia, cùng hắn cái mũi lớn nhỏ là thành có quan hệ trực tiếp..." Andy con mắt cong thành hai đạo nguyệt nha, che miệng hạ giọng, một bộ chia sẻ thiên đại bí mật dáng vẻ.

"Nhàm chán."

"Đây chính là có khoa học căn cứ."

"Nói hươu nói vượn, " Roger nhịn không được trả lời một câu, lập tức ý thức được mình bước vào trong cạm bẫy.

"Vậy ngươi ý là ngươi cái kia, dáng dấp không lớn lạc?" An tĩnh phòng tự học nơi hẻo lánh, Andy cười trộm âm thanh vang sào sạt, "Ngươi để ta xem một chút, ta liền tin tưởng bọn họ là nói hươu nói vượn."

"Ngươi nếu là không đọc sách liền ra ngoài, đừng ảnh hưởng người khác."

Andy bưng ngồi dậy, thoáng yên tĩnh mấy phút, sau đó lại từ trong ba lô biến ra hai bình nước ngọt bày tại mình cùng Roger ở giữa, "Ngươi thích quýt vị hay là lam dâu vị?"

"Tạ ơn, không cần."

"Có ăn hay không uy hóa bánh bích quy? Cái này khẩu vị là mới ra. Ta còn mang hoa quả, " Andy đem bánh bích quy cùng đồ uống đều đẩy lên Roger trước mặt, mình lột ra một cây nhang tiêu bẹp bẹp cắn.

Roger nhìn thoáng qua trước mặt đồ vật, ngữ khí nhàn nhạt hỏi, "Ngươi là đến học tập hay là chuyển sang nơi khác ăn cơm?"

"Phòng tự học là có thể ẩm thực nha, uống nhanh, hay là băng đây này. Cái này bánh bích quy ăn thật ngon, ta từ quà vặt đến lớn."

"Ngươi cái miệng này, trừ đáng ghét cũng sẽ chỉ ăn cái gì."

"Ai nói, ta sẽ còn..." Andy lè lưỡi, dọc theo cây nhang kia tiêu gốc rễ liếm đến cuối cùng, sau đó ngay ngắn ngậm vào bắt đầu phun ra nuốt vào, vừa nhìn Roger bên cạnh ánh mắt sáng rực hướng hắn hơi chớp mắt trái, một mặt hưởng thụ biểu lộ.

"Ngươi, " hắn nhất thời muốn muốn phát tác, cuối cùng ẩn nhẫn nửa ngày, hay là vịn trán đem cúi đầu đi không nhìn Andy, trong lòng hối tiếc ngay từ đầu liền không nên phản ứng hắn nhàn thoại.

"Ngươi sẽ không phải là xấu hổ đi?" Andy phun ra bị hắn ngậm nửa ngày chuối tiêu, lại không ngần ngại chút nào từng miếng từng miếng một mà ăn rơi.

"Ngậm miệng."

"Ngươi phía dưới đến cùng lớn không lớn?"

"Ngậm miệng!"

Roger hiện tại chỉ muốn một bàn tay chụp chết gia hỏa này, tức giận đến vặn ra đồ uống uống một ngụm, quên mình vừa rồi từ chối không muốn uống.

"Nguyên lai ngươi thích quýt vị, " Andy vui vẻ cười cười, híp rạng rỡ phát sáng con mắt nhìn hắn, tranh thủ thời gian tiếp nói, " tốt, ta ngậm miệng, ta ngậm miệng."

Bọn hắn toàn bộ cuối tuần đều là dưới loại trạng thái này vượt qua, thứ hai tuần, Andy y nguyên mỗi ngày đi theo hắn đi học, mua một đống ăn, đuổi theo hắn đông kéo tây kéo. Lớp học không ít đồng học cho là bọn họ là quan hệ rất bạn thân, ngẫu nhiên gặp Roger một người lúc sẽ còn hỏi Andy đi đâu rồi. Hắn vừa hướng tất cả mọi người giải thích bọn hắn quan hệ thế nào đều không có, một bên lại lười nhác gọi Andy đừng đi theo mình nữa —— dù sao hắn cũng không nghe khuyên. Ngẫu nhiên bị hắn một chút hành vi cùng lời nói phiền đến lúc đó liền từ lấy tính tình bày mặt thối, Andy cũng vẫn là không cần mặt mũi dính sát, không tức giận chút nào.

Hai người đích thật là mỗi ngày xuất nhập thành đôi, như thế qua một hồi, Roger phát hiện gia hỏa này xem ra lão đại không đứng đắn, trên thực tế cũng rất thành thục, tính cách trương dương, đại đa số người đều rất thích hắn. Thời khắc bảo trì cảnh giác dù sao cũng là mệt mỏi sự tình, Roger dần dần dỡ xuống phòng bị, giữa bọn hắn đối thoại cũng từ trước kia kịch một vai biến thành bình thường giao lưu. Cùng hắn tâm sự thể dục, trường học, sinh hoạt, cũng là mười phần thú vị.

Dù nhưng đã không ghét gia hỏa này, nhưng vẫn như cũ không thể nào hiểu được hắn từ khi biết ngày đầu tiên lên liền không hiểu thấu, không biết mệt mỏi làm hắn vui lòng. Roger hỏi qua Andy rất nhiều lần vì cái gì đối với mình như thế cố chấp, hắn liền cười hì hì đùa hắn, chỉ toàn nói chút không biết xấu hổ không biết thẹn. Làm người theo đuổi, Andy có thể là nhiệt liệt quá mức một chút, nhưng làm bằng hữu, hắn tuyệt đối là móc tim móc phổi loại người kia, đáng giá thâm giao. Roger coi là, dù sao người này không xấu, lâu dài ở chung xuống dưới cũng là có thể, chờ hắn nhiệt tình rút đi, tự nhiên là sẽ không lại đối với hắn ôm lấy ảo tưởng không thực tế.

Còn có ba cái tuần lễ chính là giữa kỳ, lão sư bố trí bản học kỳ lần thứ nhất đại tác nghiệp, Roger liền hướng thư viện chạy càng cần. Nói đến cũng không dễ dàng, giống Andy người như vậy, vậy mà bảo trì bình thản cùng hắn ở bên trong một đợi chính là đến trưa, không chỉ có như thế, còn chủ động xin đi ôm lấy chiếm chỗ ngồi việc. Ngày này sau bữa ăn, Roger lại ôm máy tính đi Kiện mô hình, như thường ngày giống nhau, Andy đã ngồi ở vị trí kia chờ hắn.

Giữa trưa mặt trời phi thường độc ác, cơm chút thời gian, hơi lạnh đều thổi không chạy người ủ rũ cùng khô nóng. Tựa hồ là sợ nóng, phòng tự học bên trong tất cả mọi người ngồi rất thưa thớt, những cái kia thường tại thư viện đánh đối mặt, đã quen mặt đồng học cũng không thấy mấy cái, đại khái là muốn chờ nghỉ trưa sau lại tới. Roger buông xuống đồ vật, lẳng lặng đem mang hộ cho Andy hotdog bánh mì đặt trên bàn, sau đó liền từ thẳng dụng công.

Hắn nghiêm túc tính lấy tham số, mơ hồ cảm giác có điểm gì là lạ, nguyên lai là Andy thái độ khác thường, không có làm xằng làm bậy đến trêu chọc hắn.

"Thế nào, hôm nay không muốn tìm mắng rồi?" Hắn một bên gõ bàn phím một bên nói, không biết tại sao khóe miệng giương một chút.

"Ai, " Andy phờ phạc mà gục xuống bàn trùng điệp thở dài, xem ra mười phần mỏi mệt uể oải.

Tại Roger trong ấn tượng, còn chưa thấy qua hắn bộ này ỉu xìu mà không chít chít dáng vẻ, chăm chú nhìn trong chốc lát, Andy cũng không để ý tới hắn, rũ cụp lấy mí mắt chằm chằm trên mặt đất ngẩn người.

". . . Ngươi làm sao rồi?" Hắn nhìn sắc mặt hắn tựa hồ không thật là tốt, hôm nay lại phá lệ yên tĩnh, nhịn không được quan tâm một câu.

Andy thần sắc đờ đẫn tiếp tục nhìn qua sàn nhà, ngoảnh mặt làm ngơ. Hắn không ầm ĩ thời điểm, kia cỗ trẻ tuổi sáng sủa tuấn khí ở trên mặt càng thêm rõ ràng, tinh tế xem xét, hay là rất đẹp mắt một người. Hồi lâu, Andy đem cánh tay chồng tại đầu dưới đáy, hữu khí vô lực kéo dài thanh âm thán đến, "A —— "

"Có chuyện gì ngươi liền nói, " Roger cấp tốc liếc hắn một cái, sau đó chuyển dời về ánh mắt tiếp lấy nhìn màn hình.

Bỗng nhiên mấy giây, Andy chậm rãi mở miệng, "Tốt muốn làm tình."

Roger ngẩng đầu nhìn sang chung quanh, cũng không có người ngồi tại phụ cận, hắn khôi phục thường ngày bộ dáng, mặt không thay đổi tiếp nói, " ngươi muốn phát tình ta mặc kệ, đừng tại trong thư viện nói loại lời này."

"A, rất muốn cùng ngươi ân ái." Andy tiếp tục tiếng oán than dậy đất, nửa điểm không có thu liễm ý tứ.

"Ngươi hơi đọc điểm sách đi, không phải tương lai không tìm được việc làm."

Trong trí nhớ, nóng bức nhất đoạn thời gian kia đều là như thế vượt qua ——Andy ngồi ở phía đối diện ngẩn người đi ngủ ăn cái gì, lặp lại một ngày lại một ngày. Bất luận bao nhiêu năm trôi qua, Roger trong đầu luôn luôn nhớ kỹ những cái kia chẳng có mặt trời, oi bức ẩm ướt buổi chiều, mỗi một buổi chiều đều có Andy ở nơi đó, mặt trời dưới đáy tóc vàng lập loè tỏa sáng.

Chapter 17: Chủ tuyến (mười lăm)

Chapter Text

§17

Adrian vuốt một chút trên trán kim sắc nát tóc mái, trầm tư một lát, "Ngươi có từng nói với hắn Andy sự tình a?"

"Làm sao có thể. Ngoại trừ ngươi, lại không có ai biết. Ta tại sao phải nói cho hắn?"

"Cũng đúng, khó trách hắn vẫn cho là ngươi thích ta đâu."

Adrian tại trước mặt như thế thẳng thắn thoải mái mỉm cười, ngược lại gọi Roger tâm bị ép tới khó chịu, hắn cũng rất muốn dỗ dành Adrian, nói thích hắn, yêu hắn, thế nhưng là hắn cùng hắn ở giữa, ngay cả lẫn nhau liếm vết thương đều làm không được.

Hai người uống xong đồ uống lại ngồi thật lâu, đợi đến trời hoàn toàn biến tối mới trở về. Hắn không nghĩ đặt vào Rafa mặc kệ, cũng không đành lòng trách cứ Adrian cái gì, càng không muốn trở về đối mặt cái kia cục diện rối rắm.

"Rafa bên kia, ta dự định xử lý xong chuyện lần này, về sau liền không liên hệ, " Roger đi tại bên cạnh hắn, nhìn qua bờ biển phong cảnh nói, "Phiền phức sẽ càng ngày càng nhiều, ta không nghĩ dạng này."

"Thật sao, " Adrian phảng phất có chút giật mình, một cái nháy mắt hắn coi là Roger là vì hắn mới quyết định như vậy, sau đó lại lập tức lĩnh ngộ, hắn là vì chính hắn."Vậy ngươi nghĩ kỹ xử lý như thế nào rồi?"

Roger lãnh đạm cười cười, "Hoàn toàn không có. Hắn cũng dám đem ta khóa ở ngoài cửa không để ta đi vào đâu."

"Ta muốn không mau mau đến xem?"

"Ngươi đi nhìn cái gì, " Roger nhíu mày, cảm thấy đề nghị này mười phần hỏng bét.

"Chờ ngươi không có cách nào thời điểm tới tìm ta đi, hắn là cái gì cảm thụ, ta nhưng so sánh ngươi rõ ràng." Bọn hắn đi bộ đến dưới lầu cổng, Adrian lưu lại một câu nói như vậy, liền tự mình rời đi.

Trong phòng vẫn như cũ là yên lặng, bên ngoài ánh đèn rơi đầy mặt đất, Roger đi đến phòng ngủ trước lấy đi đồ vật, không biết làm sao đi dạo trong chốc lát nghĩ tìm cho mình chút chuyện làm, hay là đứng ngồi không yên.

Còn có cái kia sức lực bày chén nước, tình huống hẳn là không kém như vậy đi, Roger nghĩ thầm. Hắn đi lòng vòng chốt cửa, không nhúc nhích chút nào.

"Ngươi nếu không mở cửa ta liền cứng rắn xông vào, " hắn lại đứng ở bên ngoài hô, nói xong cảm thấy mình thái độ giống như quá cường ngạnh, vội vàng bổ sung nói, " để ta nhìn ngươi một chút ta liền ra ngoài."

Bốn phía trầm mặc giống là không có nửa điểm nhân khí, loại này bị động tình cảnh gọi hắn rất chán ghét —— cái gì đều không rõ ràng, cái gì đều làm không được. Mặc dù Roger là cái có trật tự, thích cho đồ vật phân loại người, nhưng bởi vì cho tới bây giờ không dùng qua, vẫn là nghĩ không ra phòng ngủ dự bị chìa khoá đều ở nơi nào ném lấy. Không có cách, hắn đành phải quỳ trên mặt đất lục tung, vận khí tốt có lẽ còn có thể tìm tới.

Bên bàn đọc sách phía trên nhất cái kia ngăn kéo là duy nhất mang khóa, bên trong thả một chút vật quý giá, chìa khoá cùng gia môn chìa khoá treo tại cùng một chỗ. Hắn bình thường sẽ không mở ra cái này ngăn kéo, bởi vậy phí đã hơn nửa ngày sức lực tìm xong địa phương khác, cuối cùng mới đến xem xét cái này. Roger đã thật lâu không có đi động đậy nơi đó, kỳ thật bên trong cũng không có gì lớn không được đồ vật, mấy phần bảo hiểm, giấy tờ bất động sản, các loại hợp đồng, một tấm hình cùng một cái cái hộp nhỏ mà thôi, trong phòng nội thất chìa khoá buộc cùng một chỗ lẳng lặng tại nơi hẻo lánh nằm.

Vậy mà thả đến nơi này đến, tâm hắn nghĩ, một bên nhặt lên chìa khoá một bên cấp tốc khép lại ngăn kéo. Dừng lại một lát, hay là một lần nữa mở ra, rút ra tấm hình kia nhìn nhìn.

Tấm hình hai người đều rất trẻ trung, tuấn tú ngây thơ. Hắn vừa nhìn thấy Andy mặt, liền hối hận đem nó lấy ra, tranh thủ thời gian giấu trở về.

Chìa khóa bên trên không có dán nhãn, thử mấy cái, khóa cửa rốt cục chuyển động, "Rafa, ta đi vào, " hắn nói xong liền nhẹ nhàng đẩy cửa vào. Trong phòng ngủ không có mở đèn, nhất thời thấy không rõ tình cảnh, bốn phía tĩnh đến nỗi ngay cả tiếng bước chân đều phá lệ đột ngột.

"Ngươi tỉnh dậy sao?" Roger ngồi ở mép giường, đem chăn hơi giật xuống chút.

Rafa con mắt hợp rất chặt, không biết chuyện gì xảy ra, tóc ẩm ướt. Hắn đại khái không nhúc nhích trong chăn đợi thật lâu, toàn thân tản ra nóng rực nhiệt độ, Roger vươn tay thả tại hắn trên trán, hơi có chút bỏng, không thể xác định là phát sốt hay là quá nóng. Hắn tiếp tục đem chăn mền hướng xuống cởi, lộ ra rất nhỏ phập phồng lồng ngực.

Trên người vết tích không sai biệt lắm đã đánh tan, hắn lại nhanh trở nên quang sáng loang loáng, không nhuốm bụi trần, nhưng Roger vừa nghĩ tới đêm đó liền phía sau lưng phát lạnh."Rafa, " hắn thân thể khom xuống, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn êm ái gọi nói, "Rafa?"

Ta đem hắn kêu lên lại có thể như thế nào đây? Chính nghĩ như vậy, Roger nhìn thấy hắn mở mắt.

"Ngươi vì cái gì ở đây?" Rafa hai ngày không có mở miệng quá, một thanh âm nói chuyện đều là câm.

"Ta vì cái gì không ở nơi này?"

"Ra ngoài."

Roger phảng phất tia không ngạc nhiên chút nào cũng không để ý hắn nói như vậy, cố làm ra vẻ cười khẽ một tiếng, "Nơi này là nhà ta."

Bọn hắn mượn bên ngoài ánh sáng chỉ có thể ẩn ẩn nhìn thấy mặt của đối phương, thần sắc bị kia hỗn độn ám trầm bóng tối cho mài đi."Vậy ta ra ngoài, " rất lâu, Rafa bình tĩnh đáp.

Tình cảm của hắn luôn luôn viết tại mặt ngoài, vừa đọc học tập thấu, nhưng hiện tại thanh âm của hắn nghe đã dậy chưa bất luận cái gì lưu động. Hắn có lẽ là trái tim băng giá đến cực điểm; lại có lẽ hai ngày này mình đã nghĩ thông suốt rồi; cũng có thể là đây là sụp đổ trước ngụy trang ——Roger lần thứ nhất đoán không ra hắn đang suy nghĩ gì. Hắn không thích dạng này Rafa.

"Ngươi có thể đi nơi nào? Muốn về chung cư sao?" Roger rủ xuống mắt bễ nghễ hắn, nhịn không được lộ ra bộ kia không nghe được người khác kháng cự tại ánh mắt của hắn, phảng phất tại tỏ rõ hắn đối Rafa quyền khống chế, "Ngươi liền tại cái này. . ."

"Ta muốn về nhà, " hắn đột nhiên đánh gãy hắn, không nhanh không chậm, không buồn không vui nói, "Hồi ta nhà của mình."

Roger ngẩn người, thành thật thẳng thắn, "Thật có lỗi, ta đây không thể giúp ngươi."

"Vậy ngươi liền ra ngoài."

"Ta chỉ muốn nhìn một chút ngươi còn có được hay không."

"Nhìn hết à? Mau đi ra."

"Thật xin lỗi." Roger cúi người góp dùng hai tay chống đỡ tại đầu hắn hai bên, muốn tìm thanh ánh mắt của hắn.

"Ngươi nơi nào có sai, một chữ đều không cần nói."

"Ngươi còn muốn để ta thế nào?"

Hắn rốt cục nhíu mày, nước mắt một viên một viên ra bên ngoài lăn, "Van cầu ngươi, để ta một người đợi."

Roger cảm thấy hắn khả năng cũng không phải bởi vì chuyện khác, mà là thực tại không thể chịu đựng được nhìn thấy mặt mình, nhưng lại không có cách nào cho nên gấp khóc, tựa như năm sáu tuổi lớn tiểu hài nhi tức giận liền sẽ gấp đến độ giơ chân như thế.

"Rafa, " hắn sờ sờ tóc của hắn, thuận phủ đến trên mặt, cúi đầu muốn đi hôn miệng của hắn.

"Ngươi đừng đụng ta, " phần này chủ động yếu thế tình ý bị đẩy xa, Rafa một bên tránh đi một bên run rẩy lặp lại nói, " đừng đụng ta. Ngươi đụng một cái ta ta liền sẽ chết."

"Rafa, " hắn lại gọi hắn một lần, nắm chặt hắn hai cổ tay theo tại trên gối đầu, đêm đó Rafa nản lòng thoái chí ánh mắt ở trước mắt hiển hiện ứ đọng, "Ngươi là không nghĩ để người đụng, hay là không nghĩ để ta đụng?"

"Ngươi đem ta từ nơi đó mang về, không phải liền là muốn làm việc này sao?"

"Cho ta nằm xong, " Roger dùng chân ngăn chặn hắn loạn động đầu gối, dưới thân người toàn bộ mà đều nóng một chút.

"Đêm hôm đó, ngươi vì cái gì chỉ ở bên cạnh nhìn xem?" Đây là hắn lần thứ nhất mình nhấc lên chuyện ngày đó, để Roger có chút ngoài ý muốn, lời kế tiếp khiến cho hắn không phản bác được, "Vì cái gì không gia nhập bọn hắn?"

"Ngươi có phải hay không điên rồi?" Roger có chút tức giận hỏi.

Hắn mở to ướt át con mắt yên lặng ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, "Trả lời ta."

"Ta đối loại chuyện đó không hứng thú."

"Đã không hứng thú, vậy tại sao còn muốn đi? Ngồi ở chỗ đó để ta nhìn Adrian cho ngươi miệng ngoại ô?" Rafa muốn đem tay tránh ra, phía trên đè ép sức lực cũng tương ứng nặng một chút, hai người một trận lung tung phát lực, "Ngươi vì cái gì lưu đến cuối cùng mới đi? Ngươi vì cái gì đem ta mang về? Ngươi cái gì đều không hiểu thả, lại còn gọi ta nằm xong?"

Hắn không biết khí lực ở đâu ra, cánh tay từ đứng không bên trong rút ra, hỗn loạn hạ khuỷu tay một cái quán tính bất thiên bất ỷ vung raRoger trên gương mặt. Cái kia đạo đánh trúng thanh âm ngược lại là rất thanh thúy, lập tức hai người liền yên tĩnh trở lại, kinh ngạc nhìn xem lẫn nhau. Rafa kém chút thuận miệng nói xin lỗi, nói hắn không phải cố ý. Nhưng hắn mắt thấy phía trên gương mặt kia chất lên tức giận, lập tức khuyên nhủ chính mình.

"Ngươi càng lúc càng lớn mật, " Roger lạnh nhạt nói. Chiếu đạo lý hắn nguyên bản liền không có làm gì sai, cẩn thận từng li từng tí chiếu cố vấn hắn hai ngày, lần đầu tiên để hắn ngủ tại trên giường của mình còn bị đánh một cái khuỷu tay, khó tránh khỏi có từng điểm từng điểm không vui.

Liền tại Rafa cho là hắn nổi giận hơn thời điểm, Roger cúi đầu xuống không nói lời gì hướng bờ môi dán vào, cường hoành thăm dò vào trong đó quấy động. Hắn hung hăng tại Rafa trên đầu lưỡi cắn một cái, sau đó giống liếm láp vết thương như thế lửa nóng ướt át cuốn qua, từ nội bộ hôn đến khóe miệng, từ khóe miệng hôn đến trên mặt, như uống Cam Lâm liếm đi vừa đắng vừa mặn vệt nước mắt.

Bọn hắn cứ như vậy không hiểu thấu, củi khô lửa bốc thân phải khó bỏ khó phân, Rafa tay rõ ràng đã tránh ra, hiện tại lại mình ôm lên cổ của hắn. Khả năng ta đầu óc còn choáng, Rafa nghĩ thầm, không biết làm sao nhắm mắt lại chờ lấy choáng sức lực quá khứ. Kết quả kia cỗ cảm giác mê man càng ngày càng đậm hơn, đậm đến hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy dễ chịu. Không biết từ khi nào, phát nhiệt thân thể hung hăng đổ mồ hôi lạnh, thẳng đến hắn lạnh đến toàn thân run lên.

Roger nghe thấy hắn khẽ hừ một tiếng, giống như là không dễ chịu, lại run dữ dội hơn."Làm sao rồi?" Hắn chậm rãi lui ra, nâng phần gáy đem hắn đỡ dậy ngồi xuống. Rafa không nói lời nào, cong lên hai chân bên cạnh phát run bên cạnh chảy xuống mồ hôi lạnh. Đột nhiên hắn hai đầu lông mày xiết chặt, Roger liền minh bạch, lập tức đưa tay đi thay hắn vuốt cõng.

Còn chưa kịp quay đầu, một cỗ nóng bỏng mãnh liệt vị toan liền từ trong cổ họng bừng lên. Roger đờ đẫn mà nhìn xem hắn tại trên giường mình nôn mửa, không biết nên phản ứng ra sao, chỉ là chờ hắn nôn ra, đem hắn vớt lên ôm đến trên ghế sa lon, trở lại thu hồi chăn mền cùng ga giường ném vào trong máy giặt quần áo. Chờ hắn làm xong khi trở về, Rafa quyển tại ghế sô pha bên trong ôm chặt tấm thảm.

Hắn thậm chí đều không muốn biết hắn là nhớ tới chuyện ngày đó cảm thấy buồn nôn, vẫn là bị hắn thân cảm thấy buồn nôn, hay là thân thể không thoải mái cho nên nôn."Ngươi hôm nay khả năng ngủ không thoải mái, " dù sao về sau cũng sẽ không còn có gặp nhau, quan tâm những sự tình kia đại khái không có chút nào ý Nghĩa. Roger tắt đèn, ở bên cạnh hắn nằm xuống, hai người tại ghế sô pha bên trong song song gạt ra, "Ta không thể ngủ trên sàn nhà. Ta trên lưng có tổn thương, ngươi biết."

Nghe được Roger nói lên cái kia thần bí vết thương, Rafa trừng lên mí mắt, nhưng không có quá nhiều phản ứng. Trong bóng tối bọn hắn cứng đờ nằm cùng một chỗ, hai người lần thứ nhất cùng một chỗ qua đêm, đúng là loại tình cảnh này hạ. Roger cho là mình lại muốn mở mắt đến hừng đông, kết quả nghe bên người tiếng hít thở, nhịn đến nửa đêm phạm lên buồn ngủ.

Hắn mấy ngày nay cũng là mệt đến ngất ngư, tuy nói mơ mơ màng màng ngủ thiếp đi, nhưng bao nhiêu là không quá thích ứng, ngày mới thả bạch liền tỉnh. Tỉnh lại lúc một đạo nhu hòa ánh nắng đang từ trước mắt xuyên qua, an tĩnh rơi tại Rafa trên mặt. Hắn nhìn thấy mình ôm hắn, một cái cánh tay bị ép một đêm, tê dại phải mất đi tri giác.

Ngoài cửa sổ đều rất yên tĩnh, trong phòng nghe không đến bất luận cái gì tiếng vang, Roger lại giống như là sợ bị người nhìn đến cái gì không được sự tình, vội vàng nắm tay đem ra. Hắn đứng lên vò xoa bả vai, nâng mỏi mệt thân thể đi hướng phòng tắm đi rửa mặt.

Hôm qua cũng là hồ đồ, lại đem chăn mền trực tiếp ném vào trong máy giặt quần áo, hắn lôi ra trĩu nặng ẩm ướt chăn mền đóng gói tốt, chuẩn bị đi làm trên đường đưa đi hiệu giặt bên trong hong khô. Thời gian còn sớm, Roger xông một ly cà phê uống xong, nghĩ thầm không biết hôm nay lại nên như thế nào cùng Rafa ở chung. Giữa bọn hắn quả thực một ngày một cái dạng, giống như mỗi lần đều có ngoài ý liệu sự tình phát sinh.

Rafa không có địa phương khác có thể đi, S bên kia cũng còn lại lấy cái mông không có xát —— hắn không có khả năng hào không có lý do đem hắn lưu tại phía bên mình mà không cho S bất luận cái gì bàn giao. Nghĩ tới đây, hắn bắt đầu cân nhắc còn muốn cho Rafa trong nhà ở bao lâu.

Ta làm sao còn tại xen vào việc của người khác? Roger đang chuẩn bị gọi điện thoại, bỗng nhiên ý thức được vấn đề này.

"Ngươi biết mấy giờ rồi chuông a?" Adrian lười biếng đáp.

"Tám giờ sáng, " hắn một bên xuống lầu một bên nói, "Ngươi hôm qua là không phải lại đi uống rượu rồi?"

"Không uống. Không uống ngươi cũng không thể sớm như vậy liền đem người đánh thức a."

"Ta một hồi muốn công việc, không có thời gian cùng ngươi giảng điện thoại." Roger chạy đến lầu dưới quán cà phê mua hai phần bữa sáng, một lần nữa trở về lưu lại một phần trên bàn trở ra.

"Chuyện gì? S nơi này ta đã xử lý tốt."

"Ngươi làm sao cùng hắn nói?"

Adrian ngáp một cái, tiếp tục dùng chưa tỉnh ngủ tiếng nói qua loa hắn, "Cái này còn không dễ dàng, ngươi cũng đừng quản."

"Đã dạng này, " Roger dừng một chút, nhất thời quên đáp lại, trong lòng của hắn rất rõ ràng Adrian là cố ý giả vờ như như vậy thờ ơ nói. Adrian nhưng thật ra là nghĩ cho hắn biết mình một mực tại nhượng bộ, một mực đang lấy lòng ý nguyện của hắn, hi vọng hắn không nên quên điểm ấy. Hắn cho tới bây giờ đều không có quên qua. Roger tiếp nói, " kia, cám ơn ngươi."

"Ngươi bên kia thế nào?"

Roger ngồi vào trong xe, chuẩn bị chờ cúp điện thoại lại trừ dây an toàn."Không chút dạng, vẫn là như vậy."

"Hôm qua không có phát sinh chút gì?"

"Ta thân hắn."

"Sau đó thì sao?"

"Hắn nôn."

Adrian trầm mặc trọn vẹn một phút, cuối cùng vô cùng gian khổ, ngữ khí nan trắc địa nói, "Năm năm hoặc là mười năm sau ta hồi tưởng lại đoạn đối thoại này, có thể sẽ cười đến mất mạng."

"Ngươi muốn hiện tại liền có thể, " Roger không ngại Adrian bắt hắn làm trò cười, chính hắn đều cảm thấy có chút buồn cười.

"Không không không, ngươi, ta vẫn không nỡ dạng này ở trước mặt chế giễu, " tuy là nói như thế, Adrian đã kìm nén đến trên giường lăn lộn, "Cái này tiểu bằng hữu thật không đơn giản, xem ra ngươi gặp gỡ đối thủ."

Bị Adrian như thế nháo trò, Roger tâm tình hơi lỏng chút, cũng nửa đùa nửa thật phải trêu chọc, "Được rồi, thanh âm của ngươi đều đang run."

"Thân thể của hắn còn tốt đó chứ?" Adrian chậm chậm, bỏ quaRoger, lại chính nhi bát kinh hỏi.

"Nói thật, ta cũng không rõ ràng." Việc này bản cùng bọn hắn đều không quan hệ, không hiểu thành hai người cộng đồng nhọc lòng vấn đề. Hắn biết Adrian cho tới bây giờ đều không phải thật có cái gì ác ý, cho nên dù cho từ hắn mà lên, cũng không trách được trên đầu của hắn.

Adrian khi còn bé càng không chịu nổi, càng hỏng bét, hắn bởi vậy phá lệ trưởng thành sớm, chịu nhiều năm như vậy, mặc dù đã sớm không quan tâm quá khứ, nhưng nhìn thấy người khác kinh lịch, là nhịn không được sẽ sinh ra đồng tình cùng bảo vệ tâm tư. Điểm này, Roger hiểu.

"Ngươi hôm qua nói, về sau không có ý định cùng Rafa có lui tới, " hắn ném ra ngoài cái này canh cánh trong lòng vấn đề, "Là thật tâm lời nói sao?"

"Đúng vậy a." Roger đeo lên dây an toàn, dự định chuyến xuất phát đi, "Ta đáp ứng ngươi."

Chapter 18: Chủ tuyến (mười sáu)

Chapter Text

§18

Các đồng nghiệp nhìn thấy Roger lại xuyên được đâu ra đấy, thận trọng không qua loa tới làm, phảng phất phi thường thất vọng, không có nhìn đủ hắn ngày hôm qua bộ dáng hóa trang. Hắn như không có việc gì cùng mọi người giảng mấy câu nói đùa, một người trở lại văn phòng nặng nề mà ngã vào trong ghế. Vừa mở lên máy tính, cửa lại bị đẩy ra.

"Ngươi có phải hay không sinh bệnh rồi?" Đi vào chính là sát vách bộ môn Stan Wawrinka, hai người bọn họ cách rất gần, thường xuyên lẫn nhau thông cửa.

"Mặt ta sắc không tốt sao?" Roger đưa thay sờ sờ mặt mình, hôm qua bị khuỷu tay đến địa phương ngược lại còn có chút đau.

Stan vây quanh bên cạnh hắn, dựa tại trên bàn của hắn, tựa hồ muốn cùng hắn nhiều phiếm vài câu."Không thể nói nơi nào, dù sao xem ra không đúng."

"Có lẽ là quá mệt mỏi, gần nhất không có nghỉ ngơi tốt."

Trong công ty, người nào đối với hắn có hảo cảm —— nam nam nữ nữ, Roger là nhất thanh nhị sở, tỉ như Stan coi như một cái. Đối đãi mỗi ngày chung đụng người cùng đối đãi S nơi đó nam hài khẳng định là hai chuyện khác nhau, hắn liền giả vờ như không biết, duy trì lấy đã không xa lánh cũng không nghênh hợp khoảng cách.

"Giống như là thật sinh bệnh, " Stan xích lại gần chút, đưa tay tựa như tùy ý sờ một chút hắn tiều tụy mặt, "Muốn hay không đừng vài ngày nghỉ?"

Có đôi khi hắn chỉ thích như vậy giả ngu, mặc người lấy lòng, sau đó nhìn đối phương cho là hắn không biết mình tâm ý mà gấp lại vui dáng vẻ. Roger đối với loại sự tình này đến có chuẩn bị, hắn tự nhiên cười cười, xem nhẹ cái kia hơi có vẻ thân mật cử động, "Ta năm nay ngày nghỉ còn lại mấy ngày?"

"Một ngày đều không có đừng, ngươi mỗi năm đều là nghỉ ngơi dùng không hết người kia."

Roger thích công việc, tịnh không để ý nhiều làm mấy ngày bớt làm mấy ngày. Hắn thường ngày nghỉ đông đều dùng để về Thụy Sĩ thăm hỏi người nhà, hoặc là đi Châu Âu tìm Adrian chơi, Adrian thường tại nước Pháp, Italy, nước Anh ở giữa khắp nơi lưu lại, hắn ở đâu, Roger liền đi đâu. Trừ cái đó ra hắn không muốn làm sự tình, cũng không có cái khác muốn làm sự tình.

Nhưng lần này, giống như liền có."Được a, " hắn thuận miệng tiếp nói, " để ta nghỉ mấy ngày đi."

"Liền định ở nhà đợi?" Stan thử thăm dò hắn, "Ngươi kiếm nhiều tiền như vậy, cũng không biết tiêu khiển giải trí. Tìm người cùng đi ra dạo chơi tốt bao nhiêu."

Tiền của ta đều tiếnS hầu bao, Roger âm thầm trêu ghẹo, nghĩ thầm nếu để cho những này đồng sự biết cuộc sống riêng tư của hắn, đoán chừng sẽ dọa cho phát sợ.

"Còn không có nghĩ kỹ đâu, " hắn dễ như trở bàn tay đọc hiểu mới Stan thăm dò dụng ý của hắn, vì để tránh cho đối mặt hắn tiến một bước biểu thị, hạ bút thành văn, "Adrian trở về, ta có thể muốn bồi tiếp hắn."

"Úc, chính là lúc trước tên tiểu tử kia a?" Còn không có đưa ra lời nói liền bị như không có việc gì giội nước lạnh, Stan có chút bối rối, "Ta chỉ gặp qua hắn một hai lần, ngươi lại rất ít nhấc lên hắn, còn nghĩ đến đám các ngươi đã tách ra."

"Chúng ta vẫn luôn là rất bạn thân." Roger nhàn nhạt hé miệng mỉm cười, không còn lộ ra giải thích càng nhiều, hắn trả lời như vậy luôn luôn không sai.

Trước một hồi thị trường thoáng lên qua khá lớn ba động, sau đó liền gió êm sóng lặng, gần nhất không có quá nhiều cần phải chú ý địa phương. Roger an tâm giao tiếp xong công tác, liền thư thư thản thản tan tầm nghênh đón nghỉ ngơi đi. Lúc về đến nhà, nhìn thấy Rafa thân thể trần truồng ngồi tại trước bàn ăn ăn hắn lưu lại sớm cơm.

Rafa nhìn thấy hắn, lập tức ngừng lại.

Không tệ, còn biết đói bụng. Hắn cởi bên ngoài bao treo tốt, đi đến hắn trước mặt, "Chớ ăn, chúng ta ra ngoài ăn."

"Ta không ra khỏi cửa." Rafa tiếp tục cúi đầu nhai lấy, rất giống một cái không nghe gia trưởng lời nói tiểu hài.

"Ngươi ăn một lần lạnh, dạ dày lại muốn không thoải mái. Hôm nay lại đem ghế sô pha nôn, chúng ta liền thật không có địa phương ngủ."

Hắn chỉ là thuận miệng một trêu chọc, Rafa lại coi là thật, coi là đang trách cứ hắn, liền càng thêm bướng bỉnh bướng bỉnh không động đậy, "Ta không đi ra."

"Liền dưới lầu, muốn không được ngươi đi mấy bước, " Roger từ tủ quần áo bên trong xuất ra hai đầu thích hợp hắn mặc quần áo thả tại trên đùi hắn, "Ta cũng đói. Đem y phục mặc tốt."

Roger coi là, một mực tránh trong nhà sẽ tránh ra tâm bệnh, có thể trước hết để cho hắn ra đi gặp người cũng là tốt. Hắn cúi người xiên ở Rafa nách đem hắn nhấc lên, bắt lấy áo thun liền hướng trên đầu bao.

"Chính ta sẽ mặc quần áo, " hắn nhếch miệng, tựa hồ là bởi vì không thể không thỏa hiệp cho nên một mặt không thoải mái.

Hắn cứ như vậy bị nửa kéo nửa khu vực ra cửa. Xuống lầu lúc Roger nắm tay của hắn, da mặt dày phải căn bản không quản hắn có nguyện ý hay không bị hắn đụng phải.

Roger cùng Adrian đều rất ít bắt tay. Ngẫu nhiên tại quán ăn đêm cái loại người này chen người trường hợp, hắn sẽ lôi kéo không biết ai xuyên qua trải qua qua đám người. Nhưng hiện tại trong hành lang trống rỗng, Roger giống như là lo lắng Rafa quay người co cẳng chạy, một mực đem hắn siết thật chặt trong tay.

Roger không biết bao nhiêu năm không có cùng người tại trên đường cái tay nắm tay đi qua, cảm giác là lạ, lại có chút bận tâm mình có phải là nóng vội, không nên nhanh như vậy liền để hắn ra. Con đường này lối đi bộ rất hẹp, bởi vì tới gần bờ biển, lưu lượng khách lại rất mọi, mọi người đều là chen vai thích cánh đi. Roger nhìn hắn một cái, không vang vọng, cẩn thận từng li từng tí muốn vây quanh hắn cạnh ngoài.

Hắn cái này khẽ động, Rafa tay đột nhiên liền đi cầm hắn.

"Làm sao rồi?" Roger nghiêng đầu nhẹ nói, "Ta là để ngươi đi ở giữa mặt."

Rafa không có trả lời, con mắt nhìn qua phía trước tiếp tục bị hắn kéo lấy đi. Hắn hoàn toàn không có có ý thức đến mình càng ngày càng ra sức, đã đem Roger tay cho bóp đau, đợi đến nhà kia tên là Dirty Peach quán cà phê cổng, mới thoáng buông ra.

". . . Ngồi đi, " Roger cho hắn kéo ra cái ghế, không dám đi hỏi hắn có sao không, còn có được hay không. Hắn trước kia chưa từng làm loại này chiếu cố vấn tiểu bằng hữu việc, mình trong lòng cũng không chắc chắn.

Đây là bọn hắn lần thứ nhất cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, năm đó ở đây, chính là Andy lần thứ nhất đem hắn mang tới."Muốn ăn cái gì?" Roger đem menu đẩy lên trước mặt hắn, một vừa quan sát sắc mặt của hắn.

"Ngươi trước xem đi."

"Menu ta đều có thể đọc ra đến."

Rafa mở ra nó, lướt qua trước đồ ăn cùng món chính trực tiếp lật đến cuối cùng mặt. Roger hơi thăm dò thân thể, phát hiện hắn đang xem đồ ngọt."Nhà hắn bánh gatô đều quá ngọt, " hắn đưa ra đúng trọng tâm đề nghị, "Đừng nhìn cái kia, trước điểm chủ ăn."

"Ta muốn ăn sô cô la Brownie, " Rafa ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, tựa hồ còn rất cẩn buộc.

"Cái kia là nhất ngọt."

"Lại không phải gọi ngươi ăn."

Roger nở nụ cười, nghĩ thầm đứa bé này còn rất có thú, nhìn không ra như thế thích đồ ngọt. Kết quả Rafa đem menu trả lại hắn, còn lại đều mặc kệ. Roger liền tùy tiện điểm mấy thứ, lo lắng hắn hai ba ngày không ăn cơm đói lả, cuối cùng bày hơn phân nửa bàn. Hắn có chút buồn cười nhìn qua Rafa, nhìn hắn chỉ toàn nhặt những cái kia thích ăn, còn lại đụng đều không động vào.

". . . Trước tiên đem đồ ngọt bưng lên đi, tạ ơn." Roger đối nhân viên phục vụ nói, sau đó tiếp tục nhìn Rafa tại mình trong chén chọn tới chọn lui.

Trừ đẩy không xong thương vụ tiệc tối và tiện đường cùng đồng sự cùng một chỗ ăn cơm, Roger đại đa số thời điểm cũng sẽ không để người khác. Hắn cảm thấy ăn cơm thật là một kiện rất tư nhân sự tình, cùng không nghĩ đợi người cùng một chỗ vào ăn tâm tình sẽ rất nặng nề. Những năm này hắn cùng Adrian cùng một chỗ số lần là nhiều nhất, bọn hắn từ tiệm này ăn lượt cả tòa thành thị, thường xuyên chạy tới khác biệt phòng ăn thay đổi khẩu vị, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là cảm thấy nơi này nhất làm cho người thoải mái —— có lẽ là bởi vì thuận tiện, lại thêm nơi này chi với hắn mà nói có đặc thù ý Nghĩa.

Roger không sai biệt lắm ăn xong phần của mình, thuận tay bưng chén lên uống một ngụm nước trái cây, "Ngươi không mệt, một hồi chúng ta có thể đi bờ biển đi một chút."

"Ngươi uống chính là ta đồ uống."

"Cái gì?"

"Ngươi cầm nhầm, ly kia là của ta." Rafa dùng ghét bỏ đôi mắt ti hí của hắn thần nhìn mình chằm chằm cái chén, giống như trong lòng thương hắn nước trái cây bị người khác đoạt.

"Không có ý tứ, " Roger lau,chùi đi khóe miệng tranh thủ thời gian buông xuống. Hắn đều không biết mình lúc nào như thế hèn mọn, đại khái là hổ thẹn trong lòng, không hiểu còn cảm thấy dỗ tiểu hài mà rất có ý tứ.

Rời đi thời điểm hắn đứng chờ Rafa, nghĩ thầm đã hắn không có tỏ thái độ, liền thay hắn quyết định được rồi. Roger do dự một chút, một lần nữa kéo tay của hắn xuyên qua dòng người hướng đường ven biển đi đến. Mặt trời lặn bên trong bọn hắn đều rất yên tĩnh, nhưng đi tới đi tới bắt đầu xấu hổ —— bộ này tình cảnh giống như là tình lữ giống như. Không biết cái kia khoảnh khắc, tay của hai người liền tách ra.

Ướt át gió biển ôn nhu quét lên Rafa tóc dài, hắn trầm mặc cùng tại Roger bên cạnh, con mắt nhìn về phía nơi xa. Trời chiều bao phủ mặt biển cùng mỗi người, hắn nhìn xem bộ này cảnh sắc, đột nhiên muốn ngồi tại trên bờ cát khóc lớn.

"Nơi này cùng Tây Ban Nha có chút giống, " cuối cùng hắn chỉ là nói như thế.

"Ngươi thích mỗi ngày đều có thể tới, " Roger khoanh tay mặt hướng sóng biển, "Ta ngày mai bắt đầu liền đừng nghỉ đông, thời gian rất nhiều."

Rafa cũng không biết hắn là đặc biệt vì này nghỉ ngơi, coi là chỉ là cái trùng hợp. Ráng chiều càng lúc càng mờ nhạt, hai người không nói lời nào địa quang biết đi về phía trước, thẳng đến du khách không quá sẽ đi địa phương cũng không dừng lại. Trời đã đen, nơi xa đèn đuốc sáng trưng, đường ven biển bị các loại ánh đèn thắp sáng, quanh co khúc khuỷu lan tràn. Nơi này triều tịch tựa hồ cao hơn một chút, trên bờ cát sạch sẽ cái gì cũng không có, màu xanh mực sóng biển nhiều lần quyển tích lấy phóng tới dưới chân bọn hắn, lại lưu luyến thối lui. Cái này rời xa người ở địa phương, cũng chỉ có biển cả tại rung động.

"Đi được quá xa, nghỉ một lát?" Roger nghiêng đầu nhìn xem Rafa, hắn nhưng thật ra là sợ hắn mệt mỏi.

"Ngươi muốn trở về liền đi trước đi, ta sẽ không chạy loạn."

"Ta không muốn trở về, ta chỉ muốn ngồi một hồi." Hắn đặt mông rơi vào bãi cát mềm mại bên trong, tựa như tùy ý.

"Roger?"

"Làm sao?"

"Ngươi vì cái gì ở đây?"

"Có ý tứ gì?"

"Ta nói là, ngươi tại sao phải ở đây, " Rafa một bên chuyển hướng hắn, một bên vuốt vuốt tóc bị gió thổi loạn, "Ngươi ở đây làm cái gì?"

Roger cười khẽ, lưu loát đáp nói, " nghỉ ngơi."

Bọn hắn một trạm một tòa, trong bóng đêm nhìn nhau lẫn nhau mơ mơ màng màng cắt hình. Một lát Rafa đem đầu xoay trở về, phảng phất đang nói, rất không cần phải.

"Ngươi không nghĩ để ta ở đây sao?" Roger hỏi. Hắn không dám dẫn xuất quá nhiều liên quan tới chuyện ngày đó, cũng không nghĩ trực tiếp biết được Rafa đối hắn ý nghĩ. Nhưng bọn hắn ai cũng rõ ràng, phát sinh những cái kia về sau, không nghị luận cái gì cũng biết bị liên lạc qua đi.

"Ngươi người này, rất kỳ quái."

"Adrian ngược lại là nói ta rất dễ hiểu, " Roger nắm lên một thanh cát mịn chơi lấy, mặc bọn chúng tại đầu ngón tay chậm chạp xói mòn. Nhấc lênAdrian, liền không thể không cẩn thận từng li từng tí. Hắn đang tìm kiếm một loại cân bằng, một loại đã không phủ nhận việc này do hắn mà ra, cũng sẽ không tại Rafa trước mặt quá mức giữ gìn thăng bằng của hắn, "Lúc trước có rất nhiều hiểu lầm, ta cùng hắn đã cãi lộn qua, ngươi..."

"Ngươi yêu hắn, đúng hay không?"

Roger tay lập tức liền chịu đựng, hắn ngẩng đầu ngóng nhìn Rafa, hoàn toàn không biết lời này là từ đâu mà xuất hiện, "Vì cái gì hỏi như vậy?"

"Bởi vì hắn yêu ngươi, ta nhìn ra được."

"Ta không có ý định cùng ngươi thảo luận cái đề tài này."

"Ngươi chỉ dùng trả lời 'phải' hoặc là 'Không phải' là được, " hoàng hôn hạ, sóng biển bổ nhào vào Rafa trước mặt lại chậm rãi thuỷ triều xuống, như vậy lập lại. Hắn đột nhiên đi về phía trước xa hai bước, "Không quan trọng, ta đã không muốn biết."

Roger nhìn qua bóng lưng của hắn, trầm mặc một lát, đáp nói, " đúng vậy a. Ta yêu hắn."

"Ngươi trước kia cho tới bây giờ không có thừa nhận qua."

"Có lẽ chính ta cũng chưa từng ý thức được đi, " Roger một lần nữa nắm lên một nắm cát, dùng đầu ngón tay ma nắm bắt những cái kia nhỏ bé thô ráp hạt cát. Hắn không biết vì cái gì, như thế thuận lý thành chương vung lấy láo. Mặt trăng sớm đã bò lên thiên không phản chiếu biển cả một mảnh sáng tỏ, trắng muốt như gương dưới mặt nước, sóng ngầm phun trào. Hắn vỗ vỗ tay bên trên cát mịn, đứng dậy đi đến Rafa bên cạnh.

"Trừ hắn, ngươi thích người khác a?"

Trong lòng hiện lên một cỗ khổ sở, ký ức chỗ sâu quỷ quái lại bắt đầu kêu gào, hắn yết hầu lại gấp lại làm, câm lấy thanh âm nói, "Đương nhiên." Ứ đọng tại tầng trời thấp không khí nóng bức hiện tại bắt đầu làm lạnh, gió biển dần dần lớn lên.

Rafa không còn đáp lại, hắn một mực nhìn qua nơi xa, con mắt bóng ngược lấy biển cả bộ dáng. Hai người trầm mặc hồi lâu, thẳng đến Rafa đưa tay bỏ đi áo của mình. Hắn xoay người đem quần áo thả tại bên chân tiếp lấy giật ra dây giày, lại là cẩn thận mà cẩn thận kéo quần xuống. Roger trợn to mắt nhìn hắn đem mình thoát phải không mảnh vải che thân, nhưng sau đó xoay người đi hướng về phía trước.

Mặt nước chìm qua mắt cá chân hắn , liên tiếp lấy bắp chân gân nhượng chân ở mặt sau nổi lên, cảnh trí tuyệt mỹ. Rafa thân hình giống như là chưa từng tại bất luận cái gì người , bất kỳ cái gì đồ vật trước mặt trần trụi qua mình thiếu niên, lần thứ nhất tắm rửa ở dưới ánh trăng. Trên người hắn vết tích đã biến mất hơn phân nửa, mặc dù như thế, vẫn là bị chiếu lên loá mắt. Nhiệt độ không khí chậm lại, nhưng bị mặt trời chiếu xạ toàn bộ ban ngày nước biển vẫn là ấm áp, cuồn cuộn lấy một chút xíu nuốt hết hai chân của hắn. Roger cũng không biết hắn là lấy như thế nào tâm tình đi vào trong biển, đơn độc có thể nhìn thấy hiện ra vảy ánh sáng toàn bộ mặt biển tại trước mắt hắn minh tối lấp lóe. Thân ảnh của hắn càng ngày càng xa, chạm vai tóc dài phiêu ở sau ót, da lưng trung ương lõm lấy một đạo thật dài khe rãnh từ xương cổ leo đến cái đuôi xương. Cái kia khiến người đã gặp qua là không quên được bờ mông đã bị dìm nước không, hắn đường cong mê người cánh tay từ bên hông nâng lên có chút mở ra, giống như là lại sợ, lại hưng phấn chờ đợi lấy biển cả đem hắn toàn bộ ăn hết.

Roger sững sờ tại nguyên chỗ, nghiễm nhưng đã nhìn ngốc. Bóng lưng của hắn tại tầm mắt bên trong càng lúc càng mờ nhạt, thẳng đến nước biển đã lên tới cằm. Hắn đột nhiên dừng lại không đi, chậm rãi xoay đầu lại nhìn qua Roger. Hắn độ lấy một lớp bụi màu trắng cùng sương mù hào quang màu xanh lam, lắc lư bóng tối tại tấm kia hình dáng lập thể trên mặt xen lẫn. Hai người cách xa xa đối mặt một lát, lập tức, Rafa cúi đầu xuống đâm xuống. Mất đi xong cái kia không thể dời đi tầm mắt bóng người, hải dương vẫn là thường ngày thủy triều lên xuống, phong thanh cùng tiếng phóng đãng chưa từng ngừng.

Đợi đến Rafa một lần nữa toát ra mặt nước lúc, hắn giống chó con đồng dạng nhẹ nhàng vung hai lần tóc, vung ra trước mắt mông lung màn nước, dưới ánh trăng hắn lập loè tỏa sáng, rất nhanh lại biến mất không thấy gì nữa. Roger liền đứng ở nơi đó chờ hắn trở về, hãm tại như nước như trời huyễn cảnh bên trong.

Trước kia hướng Adrian nhấc lên nam hài này thời điểm dùng "Đặc biệt" hai chữ này, Roger hiện tại ý thức đến, hắn lúc đó kỳ thật cũng không chân tâm cảm thấy Rafa có cái gì đặc biệt —— hắn gặp qua hàng ngàn hàng vạn cái cởi quần, lấy thêm tiền người làm việc, giống như bọn hắn sinh ra chính là làm cái này.

Rafa sinh tại bờ biển, dài tại bờ biển, nếu như không có rất nhiều ngoài ý muốn, mười tám tuổi hắn, lúc đầu liền hẳn là hất lên ánh trăng nhảy vào trong biển vô ưu vô lự thiếu niên, mà không phải quấy tại người trưởng thành những cái kia đã tùy tính đơn thuần lại khó lường bẩn thỉu trong sự tình bị người lăng nhục. Roger gặp qua hắn trần trụi hình tượng vô số hồi, nhưng phảng phất hôm nay vừa mới thấy rõ hắn hình dạng thế nào. Rafa cũng không phải là tờ giấy trắng, hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là có mình sắc thái.

Tỉ như, có đôi khi giống ánh bình minh bên trong mặt trời, hừng hực hỏa hồng, khẽ dựa gần hắn đều sẽ bị hắn bỏng đến; có đôi khi giống dưới ánh trăng biển, chỉ toàn triệt xanh thẳm, không biết mệt mỏi sôi trào sáng tỏ tuyết trắng bọt nước; có đôi khi giống dính lấy mưa móc mới quả, xanh biếc chua xót, tư vị lại phá lệ nghiện; có đôi khi giống trong suốt tinh khiết nước mưa, phản xạ thiên địa vạn vật quang huy, đầu óc phát sốt không giữ lại chút nào liền bầu đổ xuống; còn một số thời khắc giống nhìn không thấy gió, cũng là chút đoán không ra nghĩ không được chơi vui tiểu tâm tư. Đương nhiên, hắn cũng có thể là màu hồng —— vui vẻ, vong tình, run rẩy màu hồng.

Nhưng gần nhất những này nhan sắc toàn bộ phai nhạt xuống, ánh mắt của hắn trở nên thâm bất khả trắc, giống như là hấp thu hết thảy bao quát tia sáng lỗ đen, thậm chí gọi Roger không dám nhìn thẳng; ngược lại là vừa rồi nhập nước sau, đôi kia con ngươi rốt cục chiếu ra một chút sáng rực.

Rafa bắt đầu đi trở về, toàn thân ướt đẫm nước chảy châu, hắn lấy mái tóc thuận đến đằng sau, cao cao xương gò má phá lệ đẹp mắt. Lên bờ về sau, bọn hắn cũng không nói chuyện.

Loại trầm mặc này gọi người bất an, đối với Roger đến nói, đoán không ra tâm tư của đối phương là một chuyện rất đáng sợ. Hắn cũng không muốn hỏi Rafa hiện tại tâm tình như thế nào, thân thể như thế nào, ghét hắn hay không, mỗi một cái nghe đều lại ngốc lại không có ý Nghĩa, nhưng thật sự là hắn không rõ.

Ban đêm tựa hồ còn dài đằng đẵng, bọn hắn dọc theo đường cũ trở về, những cái kia óng ánh ánh đèn, huyên náo tiếng người lại dần dần gần. Rafa trên thân tất cả đều là chưa khô nước, ướt đẫm quần áo dính sát làn da, hắn đem dính tại mặt cùng trên cổ tóc nhấc ra, thả tay xuống lúc, vừa vặn lại bị Roger một nắm chặt.

Chapter 19: Chủ tuyến (mười bảy)

Chapter Text

§19

Tối nay cùng tối hôm qua đồng dạng, lại là chỉ có thể ngủ ở trên ghế sa lon. Rafa sau khi đánh răng rửa mặt xong yên lặng nằm đi lên, đắp kín tấm thảm chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi. Chờ Roger xoa vừa thổi khô tóc từ phòng tắm đi tới lúc, nhìn thấy hắn co lại ở bên trong cõng đối với mình, dẫn tới giống con con tôm.

"Ngủ rồi sao?"

"Còn không có." Rafa mặt hướng lấy ghế sô pha chỗ tựa lưng nói.

Hắn tắt đèn, lặng yên không một tiếng động ở bên cạnh hắn nằm xuống. Mượn bên ngoài quang y nguyên có thể nhìn thấy kia khuôn mặt mỹ lệ, non nớt chưa thoát mặt, Roger chuyển hướng hắn nằm nghiêng, hai người cõng thiếp lồng ngực nín hơi. Bọn hắn rõ ràng làm rất nhiều lần chuyện thân mật nhất, nhưng như bây giờ vẻn vẹn cùng một chỗ nằm đều gọi người mười phần để ý. Trừ lẫn nhau nhỏ bé tiếng hít thở ở bên tai rung động, bốn phía đều là đen tối hỗn độn, yên tĩnh yên lặng, bọn hắn bảo trì loại trạng thái này cùng tư thế cực kỳ lâu.

"Ngủ rồi sao?" Rafa hỏi.

"Còn không có." Roger mặt hướng lấy đầu của hắn nói.

Hai người từ nằm xuống đến hiện tại giả vờ giả vịt thời gian dài như vậy, cuối cùng là ấp ủ phải không sai biệt lắm. Rafa tựa hồ có lời muốn giảng, nhưng lại chậm chạp không mở miệng. Roger chậm chạp giơ tay lên, ôn nhu thả tại hắn bóng loáng trên vai sờ sờ, gặp hắn không có nhúc nhích, phạm vi liền mở rộng đến cánh tay cùng bả vai, hắn nghe thấy hắn hầu kết hoạt động thanh âm.

"Ôm ta, " hắn nói.

Nghe được hắn dạng này giảng, Roger kỳ thật không có chút nào kinh ngạc, bởi vì Rafa không chỗ có thể trốn —— hắn không có địa phương khác có thể giấu, không có những người khác có thể ôm.

Roger nhẹ nhàng đem đầu vai của hắn vịn qua hướng chính diện, một cái khác cái cánh tay thuận thế cắm đến dưới cổ, ôm cái kia bóng loáng ấm áp người. Rafa nhào tại trong ngực của hắn, hai tay siết chặt lấy hắn phía sau lưng. Hắn đem mặt chôn đến sít sao, hận không thể đánh cái động chui vào giấu tại trong thân thể của hắn đồng dạng, buồn bực ở nơi nào không hề có động tĩnh gì, chỉ có lồng ngực dán hắn nâng lên hạ xuống.

Dưới lòng bàn tay làn da mềm mại tinh tế, hắn toàn bộ trong ngực đều ấm áp cực, Roger khẽ vươn tay liền sờ đến hắn hai chân thon dài cùng trần trụi eo. Hai người chặt chẽ không thể tách rời ôm đối phương mảy may đều không xa lạ gì nhục thể, đột nhiên một cỗ nóng rực dòng điện từ sau cái cổ bừng lên, Roger hạ thân thô sáp đâm tại hắn trên bụng. Rafa rung động run một cái, không dám nói lời nào cũng không có khác phản ứng.

Hắn từ trước đến nay không phải làm khó người, nhưng nếu thật muốn làm, Rafa nhất định là thúc thủ vô sách. Kia cỗ tính dục mười phần chân thực mãnh liệt, nhưng hắn lần đầu tiên trong đời có loại không xuống tay được cảm giác.

Roger nuốt nước miếng, không dám động một cái sợ ma sát đến cái nào đó khí quan. Hắn thận trọng không có hành động thiếu suy nghĩ, ý đồ nghĩ rõ ràng Rafa thời khắc này tâm ý. Làm vì một người trưởng thành, lúc trước còn chưa từng có vì loại này phản ứng sinh lý cảm thấy xấu hổ qua.

Nhưng càng kiềm chế, liền càng cảm thấy nó đang phát nhiệt nở. Hắn có chút miệng đắng lưỡi khô, nghĩ nếm đến điểm ngọt ngào làm trơn đồ vật.

Mẫn cảm đỉnh chống đỡ tại kia phiến ấm áp bên trong, thậm chí đã đem Rafa bụng đâm đau, nhưng hắn không có tránh thoát, phảng phất sợ hãi phải chỉ có thể giả vờ như cái gì cũng không có phát sinh, cái gì cũng không biết. Tại Roger xem ra, loại phản ứng này lại giống là đang chờ hắn chủ động hành động.

"Rafa?" Hắn gọi một tiếng, nhẹ nhàng cầm bốc lên cái cằm của hắn đem mặt của hắn từ trong quần áo nâng lên, trong bóng tối, giấu ở trong bóng tối ánh mắt như ẩn như hiện. Có lẽ có thể nói chút gì, có lẽ cái gì cũng đừng nói tốt nhất.

"Đừng, " Rafa mở miệng nói.

"Cái gì đừng?"

"Tùy tiện cái gì, dù sao đừng."

Hô hấp của bọn hắn trở nên thật là gần, không khí là táo bạo. Hắn rất để ý, Rafa sẽ hay không nhớ tới ngày đó ký ức, phải chăng còn không muốn để cho mình đụng hắn, phải chăng có ý khác hỏi hắn "Có hay không thích người khác" . Dưới mắt loại tình huống này để người cảm thấy, hắn tuy là hắn làm nhiều chuyện như vậy, nhưng quan tâm y nguyên chỉ có tính.

Nhưng coi như hắn quan tâm chỉ có tính, lại có chỗ nào không đúng? Bọn hắn quen biết mục đích vốn là chỉ cái này một cái. Coi như hắn bị câu lên không chịu nổi hồi ức, Roger cũng không có lý do vì một cái bèo nước gặp nhau người như thế đặt mình vào hoàn cảnh người khác. Coi như hắn không muốn bị hắn đụng, cũng vô kế khả thi, dù sao hắn đã bị làm tiện thành như thế. Về phần "Có thích hay không", liền càng là lời nói vô căn cứ, cùng hắn không hề quan hệ.

"Nếu như ta nói ta muốn làm, ngươi định làm như thế nào?" Roger ẩn nhẫn lấy giữa háng nôn nóng, hỏi một cái buồn cười mà đáng sợ vấn đề. Hắn cũng không thật sự muốn như thế, chỉ muốn thăm dò thăm dò hắn.

Rafa ngay cả con mắt đều không có nháy một chút, hắn tỉnh táo cùng Roger rung động hình thành so sánh rõ ràng, "Không định làm như thế nào. Ta còn có thể làm sao, ta yêu ngươi."

Có lẽ là vừa rồi tại bờ biển kia phiên nói chuyện cho hắn lực lượng, ba chữ kia giống như này không có dấu hiệu nào bị nói ra. Roger mặc dù đã sớm minh bạch, cũng vạn vạn không nghĩ tới Rafa lần thứ nhất ngay thẳng thổ lộ là tại hiện tại đoạn này thời điểm. Nhưng cái kia băng lãnh yêu chữ nghe tựa như đang nói, van cầu ngươi mau đi chết đi, rốt cuộc đừng để ta nhìn thấy ngươi gương mặt này.

Nhịp tim thùng thùng từ trong lồng ngực truyền đến, Roger ý đồ ổn định mình không quá bình thường đầu óc, cuối cùng vẫn là mặt dày vô sỉ nói, "Nhưng ta yêu người khác."

"Ta biết, " Rafa hơi động hạ chân, dẫn động tới phần bụng vô ý cọ động Roger cái nào đó bộ vị, "Ngươi không có sai."

Hắn ý tứ đến cùng là chỉ Roger yêu người khác không có làm sai, hay là bởi vì yêu người khác cho nên đối với hắn tao ngộ khoanh tay đứng nhìn không có làm sai, mãi mãi cũng không được biết.

"Ngươi có phải hay không sớm đã đối ta thất vọng cực độ rồi?"

Dùng "Thất vọng" đến nói, không khỏi quá nhân từ một chút. Bọn hắn giờ phút này đều phi thường cần tránh cùng ánh mắt của đối phương tiếp xúc, Rafa không có trả lời, tại hắn trong khuỷu tay trở mình. Nhìn không thấy lẫn nhau về sau, lập tức liền tốt qua nhiều. Sau lưng ôm ấp cùng lên đến, hai người trần trụi làn da tham luyến đối phương nhiệt độ cơ thể.

Roger muốn dục vọng của mình không trực bạch như vậy, nhưng nó cứng rắn đến kịch liệt, chỉ có thể dạng này đâm tại Rafa trên lưng. Cái tư thế này thực tại quá thuận tiện, đầu gối vẩy một cái liền có thể đem chân của hắn mở ra. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, áp chế bản năng xúc động —— hôn hắn, tách ra hắn, tiến vào hắn, sờ sờ bắp đùi của hắn, mất mạng chống đối, lại đem hắn bắn ra tràn đầy.

"Ngủ ngon, " Roger tại bên miệng trên đầu hôn một cái. Cái này dài dằng dặc ban đêm vừa giận nóng lại lạnh buốt, mười phần gian nan.

Hắn mơ mơ màng màng thời điểm đang nghĩ, Rafa học xong cự tuyệt đến tột cùng là kiện chuyện tốt hay là chuyện xấu. Cứ việc chỉ là ngắn gọn mà ghét hắn mấy chữ tăng thêm không minh bạch thái độ, nhưng thật sự là hắn không lại giống như kiểu trước đây mặc hắn bài bố —— mặc dù phát sinh như thế sự tình, không thể so sánh nổi. Có lẽ so với ghét hắn, không bằng nói là bi quan chán đời.

Rafa đi vào trong biển dáng vẻ, không cách nào không khiến người ta suy nghĩ lung tung. Trừ lúc ấy những người kia cùng ba người đứng xem, hắn khả năng cũng sẽ chán ghét ti tiện, bẩn thỉu, vô tri bản thân hắn —— quỷ biết Rafa sẽ dùng cái gì từ đến đối đãi chính mình. Nếu như cái này chuyện phát sinh tại trên thân người khác, Roger không sẽ như thế để ý, tỉ như những cái kia nam hài, bọn hắn đều là tự mình lựa chọn con đường này. Tôn nghiêm là không đáng giá tiền nhất, buồn cười nhất đồ vật, nếu như bởi vậy liền nghĩ quẩn, sẽ còn bị người nhạo báng không hiểu được tầm hoan tác nhạc. Đây chính là trưởng thành suy tư của người phương thức, mọi thứ chỉ cần quen thuộc, như thế nào cũng sẽ không hiếm lạ. Roger gặp qua so vậy còn muốn hạ lưu gấp trăm lần tràng diện, thân ở trong đó đám người nửa điểm cũng sẽ không đem những sự tình kia cùng luân lý đạo đức treo lên câu tới.

Nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới để Rafa cũng thay đổi thành như thế, hắn cùng người khác mãi mãi cũng là không giống. Đây cũng chính là vì cái gì khi Rafa tại dược vật tác dụng dưới mất khống chế lúc, hắn sẽ không chịu nổi. Hình ảnh kia ở trước mắt vài ngày đều vung đi không được, Rafa bị người bứt tóc, chống ra miệng như động vật dã man phát tiết, hắn hoàn toàn không biết cổ họng của mình bị đỉnh làm cho nước mắt thẳng trôi, tay còn tại hạ thân phủ động lên —— nơi đó đã một giọt đều bắn không ra rồi; sau đó xoay người nâng lên bờ mông, ánh mắt mất đi tiêu điểm.

Nói thật, bộ kia chưa thành thục yêu dã dáng vẻ để hắn rất muốn hắn, nhưng trước mặt nhiều người như vậy, Roger chỉ cảm thấy trái tim băng giá. Đã trái tim băng giá, lại phẫn nộ, vừa đồng tình, lại không cam lòng, lại muốn.

Rất có thể Rafa căn bản cũng không nhớ kỹ về sau sự tình. Nhưng vạn nhất hắn nhớ kỹ, còn có thể tiếp nhận dạng này mình a? Hắn rõ ràng ngay cả ở trước mặt mọi người bỏ đi áo đều sẽ cảm thấy xấu hổ. Cái này toàn bộ sự kiện, so mặt ngoài nhìn qua còn muốn phức tạp rất nhiều.

Nghĩ tới đây, Roger nhịn không được đem người trong ngực ôm chặt một chút. Hắn đã ngủ, nặng nề hô hấp lấy, nguyên bản cuộn mình tứ chi hơi triển khai.

Nhìn, hắn vốn nên là dạng này, Roger nghĩ thầm —— bản nên dạng này bị ôn nhu địa, an ổn ôm ấp lấy. Hắn là cái người sống sờ sờ, có ý thức của mình, có yêu người, mặc dù "Người kia" vô dụng tới cực điểm; nhưng hắn y nguyên sẽ quyến luyến mình che chở, nói chung cũng là minh bạch "Yêu" cùng "Hận" cũng không thể đơn giản chính phụ triệt tiêu. Như thế xem ra, Rafa mới không phải cái đơn thuần tiểu hài, dũng khí của hắn cùng giác ngộ xa tại đại đa số người phía trên. Vừa rồi hắn nói "Ta còn có thể làm sao, ta yêu ngươi" ý tứ, là chỉ đối mặt tình yêu, ngươi không chỗ có thể trốn, vô kế khả thi.

Roger đột nhiên cảm thấy ngực vô cùng đau đớn, sờ sờ Rafa tóc, động tác nhu hòa cẩn thận đem mặt của hắn quay tới một chút.

"Ta trở thành không được ngươi muốn người, " thanh âm hắn cực thấp cực nhẹ thì thầm, "Ngươi cũng không nên cùng người như ta ở cùng một chỗ."

Ánh trăng như nước, bốn phía yên tĩnh, Roger áp vào trên môi của hắn, đầu lưỡi như như hồ điệp xẹt qua, cẩn thận từng li từng tí thăm dò vào về sau, lại có tật giật mình lui ra. Rafa không có tỉnh, lệch ra cái đầu hai mắt nhắm nghiền. Hắn nhìn trong chốc lát, xác định hắn không biết chút nào, một lần nữa che đi lên, nổi lên lá gan nếm nếm hắn hương vị. Chạm đến ướt át mềm mại nội bộ, thật vất vả tỉnh táo lại đi khát vọng lại ngo ngoe muốn động. Hắn dứt khoát làm càn quấy làm mút vào, đột nhiên Rafa bỗng nhúc nhích.

Tựa như là bị bắt tại trận, Roger khẩn trương đến nhìn hắn chằm chằm, nhưng hắn chỉ chỉ trở mình, lăn tiến trong khuỷu tay của hắn, đầu thiếp ở dưới cằm một bên nặng nề thở ra một hơi, một bên không tự biết ôm lên eo của hắn.

Sáng sớm tỉnh lại lúc hay là cái tư thế này, Rafa đem hắn quấn quá chặt chẽ một đêm đều không có buông tay. Roger không biết, hắn thân lần thứ nhất lúc Rafa liền bị đánh thức.

Hắn đương nhiên thật cao hứng Roger hôn hắn, nhưng là cái này cao hứng bên trong bao nhiêu còn mang theo tan nát cõi lòng cùng nghi kỵ. Roger nếu là sớm một chút hiển lộ ra loại thái độ này, rất nhiều chuyện liền sẽ không phát sinh, hắn cũng không đến nỗi nản lòng thoái chí đến như thế.

Tựa như Roger chính mình nói, hắn yêu người khác, cho dù dạng này hay là đối với hắn ôn nhu tràn ngập cam chịu khát vọng cùng ham, phảng phất chỉ dựa vào điểm ấy bố thí là đủ tha thứ hắn rồi; một phương diện khác, Roger đủ loại hành vi cũng giống như tại cho nào đó cái mục đích làm nền —— đơn thuần nhất, nguyên thủy nhất, bản năng nhất mục đích. Rafa không thể xác định cái kia mới là chân thực, bọn hắn coi như sát lại lại gần, cũng tổng có đồ vật gì cách trở.

Hắn so hắn trước kia tỉnh lại, không nói gì tránh tại trong ngực của hắn. Tại cái này an bình thanh tịnh thời khắc bên trong, cũng coi như có được qua hắn một giây. Roger cái cằm mọc ra một chút gốc râu cằm, hơi quyền tóc tai rối bời tại cái trán cùng lông mày xương phía trên, đại khái gần nhất cũng không có nghỉ ngơi tốt, khuôn mặt rã rời. Hắn nghĩ vươn tay sờ sờ mặt của hắn, cuối cùng vẫn là không dám động làm, nhìn xem hắn chờ đợi ánh nắng một chút xíu che kín cả gian phòng ốc.

"Ngươi tỉnh rồi?" Roger còn buồn ngủ nói, giống như nằm không thoải mái, vô ý trở mình chính bày ở trên ghế sa lon.

Thân thể của bọn hắn vừa chia tay, liền không có lại đi ôm thời cơ cùng dũng khí, thuộc về Rafa một giây đã sử dụng hết.

"Tỉnh, " hắn nói.

Hai người song song nằm tại hẹp hẹp không gian bên trong, kinh lịch tối hôm qua mẩu đối thoại đó, bầu không khí xấu hổ ngưng trọng. Roger chịu đựng không nổi, ngồi dậy vò xoa bả vai, hoạt động một chút eo, "Hôm nay có thể đi lấy chăn mền, cùng ta cùng một chỗ a? Thời tiết rất tốt, ngươi biết, thích hợp lái xe hóng gió một chút cái gì."

Hắn một bên nói một bên đứng lên, trần trụi mu bàn chân dính vào trên sàn nhà. Phía sau lưng cái kia đạo vết sẹo y nguyên bắt mắt, từ bên trái xương bả vai mặt ngoài nhô ra làn da một mực uốn lượn lan tràn đến sống lưng, mười phần đáng sợ, nhưng Roger luôn luôn biểu hiện được như cùng nó không còn tại đồng dạng.

Có khả năng hay không ngày nào đó hắn sẽ tự nhủ nói trước kia cố sự đâu? Rafa nghĩ thầm, cái này tổn thương có phải là cùng Adrian có quan hệ, bọn hắn phảng phất cùng một chỗ trải qua rất nhiều rất nhiều; coi như cùng hắn không có quan hệ, hắn cũng nhất định biết nguyên do, dù sao Roger yêu hắn —— yêu cái này tổn thương mình người, mà hắn tổn thương động cơ của mình, thì là bởi vì hắn cùng Roger lẫn nhau yêu nhau đối phương. Rafa đột nhiên cảm thấy đây hết thảy đều là tự làm tự chịu, bởi vì mỗi người đều sẽ làm chuyện điên rồ, mà Adrian cũng là trong tình yêu cái kia luống cuống tay chân, không biết làm sao một phương.

Nâng lên tổn thương, Roger so Adrian tổn thương hắn càng sâu, mặc dù hắn hiện tại ăn ngon uống sướng cúng bái hắn, còn dẫn hắn ra hóng mát. Bọn hắn lại tại Dirty Peach ăn bên trong cơm, sau đó lái xe đến phòng giặt quần áo cầm lại bao khỏa. Roger khép lại rương phía sau, hỏi hắn phải chăng nghĩ tại mảnh này quảng trường dạo chơi. Hắn lại giống hôm qua như thế dắt tay của hắn, Rafa liền không có lý do cự tuyệt.

Gió biển trận trận, dưới ánh mặt trời bọn hắn khắp không mục đích trên đường phố đi tới, ngẫu nhiên dừng lại nhìn xem, thẳng đến đi tới một nhà kem ly cửa phòng trước mồm, Rafa đột nhiên đi không được đường.

". . . Ngươi muốn ăn?" Roger nhìn hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào cửa thủy tinh, liền thuận miệng hỏi câu.

Rafa lộ ra mười phần vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, khẩn trương trả lời, "Muốn ăn!"

Đến cùng là đứa bé, cái này có cái gì không có ý tứ mở miệng? Roger trong lòng trêu ghẹo một chút, quay người chính muốn đi qua, Rafa ở phía sau hô nói, "Rog?"

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Sô cô la vị. . ."

Hai người giống vừa hạ học tiểu bằng hữu, một tay một cái ngọt ống vừa đi vừa liếm. Roger cầu nguyện tuyệt đối đừng vào lúc này ngẫu nhiên gặp công ty gì bên trong đồng sự, nhìn nhìn Rafa, hắn đều nhanh ăn xong."Ngươi cứ như vậy thích đồ ngọt?"

"Thúc thúc ta đối ta quản giáo rất nghiêm, không luôn luôn cho phép ta ăn bậy những thứ này. . ." Xách đến nhà người, Rafa im bặt mà dừng.

Roger cũng là một trận xấu hổ, vụng về tranh thủ thời gian nối liền, "Ta ăn không tiến, cái này cũng cho ngươi đi."

Cái tay kia đưa ở bên cạnh, cầm ngọt ống phần dưới. Rafa nhìn một lát, cúi đầu xuống xích lại gần tay của hắn, lè lưỡi lại nhẹ lại chật đất liếm một chút, "Một ngụm liền tốt, " hắn nói.

Roger sửng sốt, không nghĩ tới hắn sẽ làm ra loại này tại trưởng thành xem ra mang theo trêu chọc ý vị cử động. Loại này vô tâm là dụ người nhất, tựa như giờ phút này bên miệng hắn dính một giọt nhỏ bơ, treo tại ướt át đỏ bừng khóe môi. Bọn hắn ngừng tại lối đi bộ ở giữa, Roger ôm cổ của hắn ép đến lỗ mũi mình dưới đáy, đồng dạng lè lưỡi liếm đi kia xóa điềm điềm mật mật hương vị.

"Không có ý tứ, " Rafa vội vàng cúi đầu xuống, ánh mắt chuyển qua nơi khác đi, "Ta ăn cái gì vốn là như vậy."

Bọn hắn đã sớm làm tận tất cả thân mật mây mưa sự tình, cái này vô cùng đơn giản một cái mập mờ cử động vậy mà lại gọi người rối loạn tấc lòng —— hơn nữa còn không chỉ Rafa một người. Lướt qua kia hai mảnh lành lạnh ngọt ngào bờ môi lúc, Roger nhịn không được dừng lại lâu hơn một chút, lúc rời đi còn phát ra rất nhỏ mút khí âm thanh. Có lẽ là bởi vì đang đứng tại trong dòng người, hắn cảm thấy mình làm được quá mức.

Giống như vậy ung dung thảnh thơi tại trên đường cái vừa ăn kem ly bên cạnh đi dạo phảng phất đã là thế kỷ trước sự tình, Roger coi là, ngày nghỉ này chớ có còn thật có ý tứ. Hắn không ngại mỗi ngày như thế sống uổng thời gian, tiêu khiển ngày mùa hè, càng quên một sự kiện lặp lại 21 lần liền sẽ trở thành quen thuộc —— giống như năm đó Andy cũng là như thế này đi vào tính mạng của hắn bên trong.

Chapter 20: Hồi ức tuyến (ba)

Chapter Text

§20

Hắn mở ra cửa ký túc xá, nhìn thấy Andy lại chờ ở bên ngoài lấy, trong lòng buồn bực một chút sự kiên nhẫn của hắn còn có thể chống đỡ bao lâu. Andy như thường ngày một thân đồ thể thao đóng vai, trên đầu cài lại lấy màu trắng cầu mũ, đeo một cái túi lớn tại trong lối đi nhỏ lúc ẩn lúc hiện —— cái kia trong bọc tự nhiên lại là đổ đầy đồ uống cùng đồ ăn vặt. Roger hời hợt cười cười, lập tức lại nhếch lên khóe miệng đi ra ngoài.

Trên đường gặpAndy mấy người bằng hữu, Roger trước đó chưa thấy qua, lễ phép ngắn gọn làm qua giới thiệu chào hỏi liền đứng ở bên cạnh chờ Andy cùng mỗi người cười toe toét xong. Bọn hắn tựa hồ giao tình rất sâu, nói thật lâu nhàn thoại cũng không dừng lại ý tứ.

Hắn quả nhiên cùng mỗi người đều là như vậy, gia hỏa này còn rất được hoan nghênh, Roger yên lặng nhìn chăm chú lên bọn hắn.

Thứ sáu tuần này liền muốn giao bài tập, Roger vội vã đi thư viện, không có có tâm tư tại cái này hao tổn. Mũi chân hắn không kiên nhẫn khẽ đá hạ ven đường hòn đá nhỏ, nghĩ thầm Andy cái miệng này, cho tới thư viện đóng quán cũng có thể; bỗng nhiên một cái cảnh giác, hắn cùng Andy chỉ là "Tiện đường" mà thôi, mình cùng những người kia cũng không biết, tại sao phải đứng ở chỗ này chờ hắn?

"Andy, ta trước đi qua." Hắn hướng bọn họ phất phất tay đạo gặp lại, lộ ra một cái tiêu chuẩn tiếu dung.

Mọi người nhìn qua hắn, một trận bối rối, vội vàng đem Andy đuổi đi, phảng phất lo lắng đem bạn trai của hắn gây không cao hứng.

"Bọn hắn nói ngươi cao lãnh đâu." Andy chạy trước đuổi theo, thuật lại thân hữu đoàn đối Roger đánh giá.

Roger không nói chuyện, tựa như là bất mãn hào không quen biết người đối với hắn xoi mói.

"Ngươi còn muốn như vậy tới khi nào?" Andy lười nhác kéo lấy bước chân theo sau lưng, "Mỗi ngày đều là phòng học, ký túc xá, thư viện ba điểm trên một đường thẳng. Chúng ta rất lâu không có đi ra ngoài chơi qua."

"Ta lại không có đang cùng ngươi hẹn hò."

"Tất cả mọi người cho là chúng ta tại hẹn hò."

Roger vuốt vuốt tóc, dõng dạc giảng nói, " vậy ngươi cũng đừng lại đi theo ta." Kỳ thật bọn hắn đã không phải ai đi theo ai vấn đề, mà là như hình với bóng.

"Không thể. Ta một ngày không gặp được ngươi liền khó chịu trên nhảy dưới tránh."

"Ngươi lúc nhìn thấy ta cũng là trên nhảy dưới tránh."

"Ban đêm đi bờ biển ăn cơm?" Andy cười híp mắt muốn đem mặt gác qua hắn đầu vai, bị Roger một chưởng đẩy ra. Tay của hắn theo tại Andy trên cằm, Andy phản ứng thần tốc, mân mê miệng hôn một chút hắn hổ khẩu.

Trước kia gặp được tương tự tình huống lúc Roger còn sẽ tức giận, hiện tại đã thành thói quen hắn vô lại."Ta gần nhất bề bộn nhiều việc, ngươi cũng biết, giữa kỳ làm việc deadline nhanh đến, " hắn một mặt ghét bỏ tại Andy trên quần áo cọ xát trên tay dính nước bọt.

"Ngươi có chịu không đi, ta tiếp xuống cũng sẽ bề bộn nhiều việc, không có cách nào Thiên Thiên cùng ngươi."

Hắn lần đầu nghe nói Andy vậy mà cũng có phải bận rộn sự tình, nhịn không được khẽ cười một tiếng, nghĩ đến hắn có thể là chán ghét loại này nhàm chán sinh sống mới nói như vậy."Ngươi làm cái gì đi?" Hắn rất hiếu kì lần này Andy lại muốn làm sao miệng lưỡi dẻo quẹo.

"Năm nay trong trường bóng rổ thi đấu vòng tròn lập tức sẽ đến, nhớ kỹ a? Tuần này bắt đầu huấn luyện." Chỉ cần có thể đợi tại Roger bên người, bị hắn gọi đến gọi đi thành quen thuộc cũng nguyện ý, hắn thích cùng hắn làm hết thảy trong sinh hoạt nhất bình thường bình thường nhất việc vặt, nhưng lần này xác thực không phải Andy tại bịa chuyện, "Thật không thể cùng ngươi a, ta là chúng ta viện đội đội trưởng, mỗi lần huấn luyện đều chiếm được."

"Úc? Ngươi người như vậy lại còn là đội trưởng." Hắn nghe được nói thật, ngược lại có chút không vui lòng —— thật sự là không hiểu thấu, Roger nghĩ thầm, không có hắn ở một bên ầm ĩ không thật là tốt a?

"Ngươi nếu là nghĩ tới ta lời nói liền đi sân bóng nhìn ta huấn luyện, " Andy nghe ra kia cỗ giấu giếm cái gì ngữ khí, nhất thời có chút đắc ý —— nhưng không thể biểu hiện ra ngoài. Đối phó Roger loại người này, biện pháp tốt nhất chính là giả vờ như không biết hắn không vui, còn muốn giống như thường ngày cười đùa tí tửng.

"Không đi." Hắn thốt ra, nhíu mày bước nhanh đi tới.

Nóng bức nhất đoạn thời gian kia đã qua, nhiệt độ không khí y nguyên rất cao, nhưng không đến mức như lúc trước khó như vậy lấy chịu đựng. Hai người lại ở vị trí kia ngồi xuống, chỉ chốc lát sau, Andy liền nằm sấp ngủ, một đầu loạn phát Kim phải loá mắt.

Roger quan sát, thay hắn cảm thấy vất vả. Rõ ràng liền có thể trên giường thư thư phục phục ngủ, nhất định phải sính cường, mỗi ngày làm cái thật sớm chạy tới cái này cùng hắn không hợp nhau địa phương. Sáng sớm ánh nắng từ phía đông kia phiến cửa sổ thẳng tắp bắn rơi tại bọn hắn bên cạnh thân, Roger lặng yên không một tiếng động đi tới trước cửa sổ đem rèm kéo hợp. Mí mắt bên ngoài không còn bị chiếu lên sáng ngời, Andy giống như hài lòng nhiều, một ngủ chính là hai giờ. Hắn tỉnh lại, nhìn thấy Roger hay là ở trước mắt đoan đoan chính chính ngồi, cúi đầu cau lại, trắng sáng màn ảnh máy vi tính phản chiếu tại màu nâu trong hai tròng mắt, một mặt chuyên chú.

"Ai nha, ta kém chút ngủ." Andy xoa xoa huyệt Thái Dương, nhỏ giọng tỉnh lại.

Roger liếc hắn một cái, mặc kệ không hỏi hắn cái kia không biết là cố ý hay là vô tình ngốc lời nói.

"Buồn ngủ hay không, ta xuống dưới mua hai chén băng kiểu Mỹ."

"Ngươi ngủ ngon như vậy, là nên nâng nâng thần." Roger hay là nhịn không được trêu ghẹo.

Andy xem như thăm dò hắn phương thức biểu đạt, đối với không muốn đồ vật hắn sẽ không để lối thoát minh xác cự tuyệt, nhưng đối với muốn đồ vật, tuyệt sẽ không mở miệng nói muốn muốn, thậm chí càng có lưu chỗ trống uyển chuyển cự tuyệt —— tỉ như cái này cà phê. Trên thực tế căn bản không cần hỏi, bọn hắn đã dưỡng thành cái thói quen này, bất luận ai đi mua uống đều sẽ mang về hai chén, đương nhiên, Andy chân chạy số lần càng nhiều.

Khối băng tại lạnh màu nâu trong chất lỏng đinh bang rung động, hắn cầm cái chén nghênh ngang đi trở về cái kia thuộc về riêng mình bọn hắn hai sách nhỏ bàn. Roger chính tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, ngẩng mặt lên híp mắt tùy ý gió biển thổi phật, thần sắc lỏng mà tự nhiên.

Andy đứng ở phía sau nhìn hắn thật lâu, sau đó mới trở về. Hắn đem một cái khác chén thả tại Roger trong tay, đột nhiên nhớ tới chuyện rất trọng yếu.

"Vừa rồi ta nói, ngươi nếu là nghĩ tới ta lời nói liền đi nhìn ta huấn luyện."

"Làm sao?" Roger bưng chén lên uống một ngụm, "Ta nói ta không đi."

"Đúng, ngươi nói là 'Không đi', mà không phải 'Không nghĩ' ."

Roger lớn khục một tiếng, kém chút bị cà phê sang ở. Hắn luôn luôn lãnh đạm ổn trọng, vậy mà cũng sẽ như vậy bối rối, quả thực để Andy thấy qua nghiện. Hắn cả thân úp sấp trên bàn, đầu càng qua máy tính góp tại Roger trước mắt, trà con mắt màu xanh lục bên trong tinh quang lưu ly, "Ngươi có phải hay không có chút để ý ta rồi?"

"Ngồi trở lại đi." Roger xụ mặt lại muốn thuận tay đẩy hắn, nhớ tới Andy vừa rồi trò xiếc, bàn tay đến một nửa lại cứng đờ.

Andy cười đến thần thái sáng láng, quả thực đều nghĩ ngồi xổm trên mặt bàn đi thân hắn. Hắn cầm con kia giữa không trung tay, cái này vẫn là bọn hắn lần thứ nhất như thế chính thức tứ chi tiếp xúc, "Thích ngươi."

"Buông ra."

"Ta thích ngươi."

"Không nên nháo, " Roger dùng sức trở về rút, nhưng hắn bị nắm đến sít sao, "Ngươi làm sao lão là như thế này, nơi này chính là thư viện."

Andy tự cho là đã đem hắn vẩy tới loạn trận cước, cảm thấy hiện tại là thừa thắng xông lên tốt đẹp thời khắc, chỉ muốn đem tay của hắn nắm cả một đời, lại nói một vạn lần thích ngươi. Hắn chăm chú nhìn Roger phòng bị ánh mắt, vừa cúi người hướng chuẩn bị trước hôn hắn lúc, mơ hồ nghe được "Ba" tiếng vang.

Bọn hắn đồng thời cúi đầu xuống nhìn, sau đó toàn thế giới đều lâm vào im miệng không nói ——Andy đụng lật kia ly cà phê, tràn đầy, thực thực tại tại toàn tưới tại trên bàn phím, đại khái ngay cả mainboard đều đốt, màn hình là đen.

"Đúng. . . Không. . . Lên. . ." Hắn run run rẩy rẩy nói ra mấy chữ, đã ý thức được chuyện nghiêm trọng. Deadline gần ngay trước mắt, đừng nói là hôm nay cho tới trưa công việc, liền ngay cả Roger khoảng thời gian này tân tân khổ khổ làm lâu như vậy đồ vật, khả năng đều bị hắn hủy.

Roger sắc mặt kết băng, dừng lại một lát đẩy ra hắn, trong ánh mắt cảm xúc một trận muốn bộc phát, cuối cùng chỉ là nhíu mày nghiêm nghị nói, "Ngươi thật rất phiền lòng."

Hắn bưng lên máy tính quay người muốn đi, Andy dọa đến hồn phi phách tán, một cái đi nhanh vọt tới trước mặt ngăn lại càng không ngừng xin lỗi.

"Ngươi tránh ra." Roger nói mà không có biểu cảm gì, nhìn cũng không muốn xem hắn.

"Thật xin lỗi, thật xin lỗi! Ngươi đừng nóng giận có được hay không?"

"Buông tay!" Hắn rốt cục ép không được hỏa, băng lạnh tức giận lại nóng vội quát lớn một tiếng, ". . . Ta hiện tại đi tìm người làm phục hồi dữ liệu. Ngươi tránh ra."

Hắn lưu lại câu nói này liền cũng không quay đầu lại đi, Andy không dám theo sau, bởi vì thật sự là hắn một điểm bận bịu cũng giúp không được, cũng không nghĩ để Roger càng phiền hắn một chút.

Bọn hắn đồ vật còn bày tại chỗ cũ, Andy tình thế khó xử, cuối cùng vẫn là yên lặng thu thập xong, một người ủ rũ cúi đầu đem Roger sách đưa về ký túc xá. Hắn hướng Severin hỏi Roger, nhưng hắn nói hắn cũng chưa có trở về.

"Các ngươi không phải hẳn là cùng một chỗ a?" Severin híp mắt, không hiểu rõ hai người này đang chơi cái gì chơi trốn tìm.

Andy gãi gãi đầu phát, tâm mệt mỏi không nghĩ xách vừa rồi chuyện phát sinh, thuận miệng ứng phó câu, "Ra chút xíu ngoài ý muốn."

"Làm sao rồi, hắn lại sinh khí? Không cần để ở trong lòng, hắn chính là một người như vậy."

"Không không không, ngươi không biết, " Andy hối hận phải hận không thể ngồi xổm tại góc tường ôm đầu khóc rống, "Ta xong đời. Từ đầu đến chân đều xong đời."

Severin rất thích Andy người này, cũng thích xem hai người bọn hắn gập ghềnh, nhăn nhăn nhó nhó càng đi càng gần. Hiện tại hai người thật giống như gặp trở ngại, để hắn nhịn không được nghĩ bày mưu tính kế, vì trận này thời gian tuyến kéo đến đủ dài trò hay thêm vào một bút —— không chuẩn tướng đến Roger sẽ cảm tạ hắn đâu, "Đừng như thế uể oải. Ngươi nói nghe một chút, có thể giúp đỡ ta nhất định giúp."

Nhưng chờ Andy kể xong chuyện đã xảy ra về sau, Severin lập tức là quên sạch vừa rồi mình hứa hẹn cái gì dáng vẻ, "Ngươi xong đời, " hắn nhìn xem Andy nói.

"Úc, ta biết, " Andy vô lực nở nụ cười, "Đời ta đều đuổi không kịp hắn. Vận khí tốt, hắn đem sự tình giải quyết xong liền sẽ trở về giết ta. Giải quyết không được lời nói, hắn hôm nay liền sẽ giết ta."

"Cái này xác thực không phải nói lời xin lỗi liền có thể quá khứ... Hôm nay là thứ hai, nếu như thứ sáu trước đó Roger tìm không thấy xử lý phương pháp, xong đời người chính là hắn." Severin bất đắc dĩ mở ra tay, "Chúng ta cái kia giáo sư là toàn trường học nghiêm khắc nhất lão sư, lần này làm việc tại thành tích cuối cùng bên trong chiếm so cũng rất lớn. Chính ta đều đau đầu gần chết, cho nên càng thêm không kinh ngạc Roger sẽ tức giận như vậy. Hắn đã hoa thật lâu công phu không phải sao?"

"Đừng nói, ta có chút không thoải mái." Andy che trán, tựa hồ là muốn ngăn lấy nó hướng trên tường đi đụng.

"Bất quá, hắn lúc ấy còn là nghĩ đến một chút biện pháp đúng không? Roger là cái thông minh tài giỏi người, nhất định có thể thuận lợi ứng đối xuống tới." Không có khác có thể an ủi Andy, chỉ có thể giảng chút có không có tạm thời bình phủ tâm tình của hắn.

"Ta Thiên Thiên quấy rầy hắn, lại thêm như thế đại phiền toái, hắn nhất định chán ghét chết ta đi." Andy thổi ngụm khí, đỉnh đầu vài cọng tóc tùy theo phiêu động. Coi như hắn không xong đời, "Bọn hắn" cũng xong đời, không có về sau.

Severin đột nhiên dừng một chút, nói một cách đầy ý vị sâu xa, "Nếu là hắn chán ghét ngươi, mới sẽ không Thiên Thiên cùng ngươi ở cùng một chỗ."

"Ngươi không hiểu hắn có bao nhiêu khó giải quyết. Ta giảng nhiều như vậy trò cười, một lần đều không có đem hắn chọc cười qua."

Thích một người, dù chỉ là nhìn xem hắn đều sẽ không tự giác cười lên —— tựa như đợi tại Roger bên người lúc Andy, nhưng hắn đã phát điên, trong tầm mắt đều bị ngọn lửa thiêu đến nóng bỏng biến hình, chú ý không đến những cái kia trong ánh mắt vô tình ôn nhu, dính tại khóe miệng cười yếu ớt, hoặc là không hiểu thấu nhíu mày không vui, nói trở mặt liền trở mặt âm tình vô thường. Những tâm tình này đối Andy đến nói đều quá mức hàm súc, hắn trải nghiệm không ra.

Đội bóng thời gian huấn luyện nhanh đến, bọn hắn lại kéo vài câu, Andy lên đường qua gặp lại đi sân bóng rổ. Thiên Thiên đuổi theo Roger chạy, hắn đã rất lâu không có sờ qua cầu. Nói đến bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp phải chính là ở nơi này, nhưng là giờ phút này Roger không biết được ở nơi nào, mà hắn cũng chỉ có thể tâm sự nặng nề làm lấy sống, tổ chức làm nóng người, huấn luyện thân thể, còn phải làm bộ đứng đắn huấn mấy câu.

Ta tại mù bận tâm cái gì? Severin nói rất đúng, hắn nhất định có thể xử lý tốt, Andy ngồi tại dưới vòng rổ nghĩ thầm. Đối diện nửa tràng đến mấy người, tựa hồ cùng các đội viên phát sinh một chút khóe miệng. Vốn cho rằng mấy câu liền có thể kết thúc sự tình, kết quả càng náo càng mở. Hắn lại không muốn động lại sốt ruột chạy tới, đẩy ra đám người, nhìn thấy một cái gầy gò cao cao nam sinh mang theo hắn người chính đang gây sóng gió, không quá quen mặt, giống như là cấp thấp người.

Những đứa bé này tử cả ngày liền muốn nhiều chuyện, Andy nghĩ thầm, mặc dù chính ta trước kia tính tình càng bạo, "Làm sao rồi?" Hắn có chút mất hứng hỏi, phiền phức luôn luôn một cái tiếp theo một cái.

Đối phương người lao nhao liền nói, song phương lập tức lại bắt đầu cãi lộn, đại khái là vì trận vấn đề lên tranh chấp. Andy trước ngăn lại hắn đồng đội, khách khí nói, "Ta là đội trưởng, ta cầu thủ có chỗ nào làm không ổn liền chậm rãi cùng ta giảng."

Andy mặc dù là nghiên một, nhưng tướng mạo lệch non, đối phương cho là hắn cùng bọn hắn đều là bản khoa."Khối này sân bóng nhưng không phải là các ngươi nhà, dựa vào cái gì chiếm không để chúng ta huấn luyện? Các ngươi là tin tức cùng truyền bá học viện a?" Bọn hắn tựa hồ chỉ muốn châm ngòi sự cố, bên cạnh một cái nam sinh nói, "Tân truyện người hiện tại cũng lợi hại như vậy rồi?"

"Úc. Ta đích xác là tân truyện, chuyên nghiệp là báo thể thao đạo phương hướng, ta gọi Andy Roddick, quê quán tại Nebraska châu, năm nay 22 tuổi, thích ăn pizza, còn có cái gì muốn hỏi sao?" Hắn đối người kia nói, "Ngươi nếu là hỏi xong liền đừng lãng phí mọi người thời gian, gọi cái có thể giải quyết vấn đề người ra nói chuyện với ta."

Đội trưởng đã ra mặt, những người còn lại liền an tĩnh lại nghe Andy làm sao lật mồm mép. Đối phương mấy người nhìn nhau, lúc này ở giữa cái kia cao gầy nam sinh mở miệng, "Ta là Novak Djokovic, " hắn ra vẻ hữu hảo cười hạ, "Thi đấu vòng tròn lập tức sẽ bắt đầu, mỗi cái đội bóng đều muốn huấn luyện. Ngươi cũng nhìn thấy, mỗi cái sân bãi đều đầy."

"Tới trước tới sau, là như thế cái quy củ a?" Andy tâm tình không tốt, mười phần nghĩ khiêu khích người, "Ngày đầu tiên đều là luyện thể có thể, ầy, bọn hắn đã chạy vòng chạy nhanh nôn. Đừng nghĩ quẩn, ta nếu như các ngươi liền vô cùng cao hứng về đi ngủ."

"Cái khác đội bóng đều là tại nửa tràng luyện, các ngươi chiếm toàn bộ toàn trường." Novak không để ý tới hắn, "Vừa rồi chúng ta tới muốn mượn một nửa trận , người của ngươi nói không được."

"Là ai nói không được?" Andy giả vờ giả vịt hỏi một câu, đương nhiên không có người trả lời, "Ngươi hỏi bọn hắn vô dụng, là ta nói không được."

"Tất cả mọi người là đồng học, dạng này chuyện nhỏ đều không giúp có phải là quá phận rồi?"

"Chúng ta đội bóng nhiều người, chiếm một cái toàn trường hoàn toàn chính xác không quá phận. Còn có, ách, ngươi gọi là cái gì nhỉ?"

"Novak Djokovic, " hắn lại gạt ra một cái lúng túng tiếu dung.

"Novak, sân bãi đều là muốn hướng trường học xin ngươi không biết sao? Ta khuyên các ngươi tìm đáng tin cậy điểm cô nương khi lĩnh đội, đem những này sự tình đều làm thỏa đáng. Chúng ta lĩnh đội xin chính là toàn bộ toàn trường."

Nghe vậy, Novak ngẩn người, sau đó hướng nơi xa một cái ngồi dưới đất đang vỗ nữ sinh nhìn thoáng qua. Có người hô nói, "Jelena, ngươi thỉnh cầu sân bãi không?"

Nàng một đầu xinh đẹp tóc bạc, dáng vẻ ngọt ngào, buông xuống chính đang chơi điện thoại hướng bọn họ mở ra tay, ý tứ tựa như là "Không có", cũng rất giống là "Ta không biết còn có chuyện này" . Novak bá mà đem đầu xoay trở về, mấy người một trận ánh mắt giao lưu, sau đó rất ăn ý quay người đi. Jelena không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, cũng liền cùng theo động.

"Như vậy trời tối ngày mai sân bóng thấy, " hắn một bên vỗ cầu một bên quay đầu nói, ý vị thâm trường nhìn Andy.

Andy cười phất phất tay, không quên tăng thêm một câu, "Nhớ kỹ đem cái cô nương kia cũng mang đến, nàng dung mạo thật là xinh đẹp."

Huấn luyện liền cùng khác đội bóng kết xuống ân oán sống chết rồi, mọi người lại đều tại tất tiếng xột xoạt tốt cười. Đưa tiễn bọn hắn ngượng ngùng mà đi, Andy bắt đầu nghiêm trang trong đội tổng kết, "Đều đừng cười. Về sau vẫn là muốn tránh cùng cái khác đội bóng lên xung đột, có biết hay không?"

"Biết, " bọn hắn nhao nhao đáp, chuẩn bị nghe đội trưởng tiếp xuống phế phủ chỉ điểm.

"Có thể đánh liền tận lực chớ quấy rầy." Andy vứt xuống cái này câu nói đùa, mình lại rầu rĩ không vui ngồi đến vòng rổ dưới đáy đi. Hắn một chút đều không muốn quản những này phá sự, hắn chỉ muốn nhìn thấy Roger.

Chapter 21: Hồi ức tuyến (bốn)

Chapter Text

§21

Roger phảng phất là bốc hơi khỏi nhân gian. Buổi sáng đi tìm hắn, Severin nói hắn đã đi ra ngoài; tối đi tìm hắn, Severin nói hắn còn chưa có trở lại; đã không có đi học, cũng không tại thư viện cái kia cố định vị trí, trên dưới lầu mấy tìm lượt đều không thấy tăm hơi, không biết một mình hắn vụng trộm chạy đi nơi nào dụng công. Andy càng không nhìn thấy hắn, lại càng thấy phải đoạn này quan hệ đã thất bại, nhưng hắn cũng không nghĩ không biết xấu hổ không có hổ thẹn cứng rắn muốn xuất hiện tại Roger trước mắt, dù sao hắn phạm sai lầm, vẫn còn có chút e ngại.

Nếu như có thể gặp lại hắn, liền đàng hoàng khi bằng hữu bình thường đi —— nếu như còn có cơ hội kia, Andy nghĩ thầm. Hắn tìm không gặp Roger, không có việc gì, đành phải đi hơn mấy tiết mình khóa, sau đó buổi chiều đến sân bóng mang huấn luyện. Nhưng hắn nếu là biết Roger bị hắn làm hại mỗi ngày ngày đêm không phân cứu giúp làm việc, cũng không có cái kia da mặt đối cảnh giới của hắn gặp mặc kệ không cố vấn.

Đêm nay, Roger kéo lấy mỏi mệt thân thể lặng lẽ trở lại ký túc xá. Severin còn chưa ngủ, hắn cũng bị lập tức sẽ due giữa kỳ làm việc giày vò đến không nhẹ, điểm đèn bàn tại trước bàn sách làm đêm.

"Ngươi trở về, " hắn không có ngẩng đầu, đánh cái thật dài ngáp, "Thế nào?"

"Làm xong."

"Làm xong rồi?"

"Ừm, " Roger ngã xuống giường, mệt mỏi ngay cả cởi quần áo khí lực cũng không có, "Vận khí không tính kém, To mmy rất đáng tin cậy, giúp ta đại ân."

"Cái nào To mmy?"

"To mmy Haas, biết không? Ta gần nhất một mực tại hắn bên kia."

"Nghe nói qua, " Severin nghĩ thầm Andy nếu là biết, khẳng định tức giận đến giơ chân, "Bạn trai của ngươi hôm nay lại tìm đến qua ngươi nhiều lần."

"Ta lặp lại lần nữa, hắn không phải bạn trai ta, " Roger hừ một tiếng, khinh thường rũ sạch cùng tên kia quan hệ.

"Úc."

"Hắn rất đáng ghét."

"Thật sao."

"Hắn cho là mình rất hài hước, luôn luôn không đúng lúc vui đùa."

"Ta cảm thấy hắn rất vui."

"Từ một ngày bắt đầu cứ như vậy không đứng đắn, hai tháng trôi qua, trở nên càng thêm quá phận."

Severin muốn đánh gãy hắn, bởi vì hắn hiện tại không có thời gian dư thừa nói chuyện phiếm, nhưng trên giường người kia giống như luân hãm tại mình nghĩ linh tinh bên trong.

"Không nói đến chuyện lần này, hắn bình thường cũng chỉ toàn loạn thêm phiền phức. Ngồi ở trước mặt ta bẹp bẹp cắn bánh bích quy, uống nước soda hét tới không ngừng ợ hơi. Cũng không tốt tạm biệt đường, lưng hùm vai gấu lúc ẩn lúc hiện."

"Roger..."

"Đi với ta khi đi học trừ đi ngủ chính là giảng trò cười đùa bên cạnh nữ sinh chơi. Hắn giống như chưa từng có đáng giá phiền não sự tình, ta thậm chí có chút tức giận, bởi vì chỉ có đồ đần mới có thể mỗi ngày đều vui sướng như vậy."

"Hắn có lẽ là nghĩ đùa ngươi cười."

"Đùa ta cười? Ngươi biết không, hắn như thế lớn một người sẽ còn cùng tài xế xe taxi cãi nhau. Lần trước chúng ta tại trong siêu thị đụng phải đi đường một mình lỗ mãng, đụng vào bên cạnh một cái tiểu nữ hài, hắn thuận miệng nói xin lỗi. Andy cố ý đem người kia đuổi trở về, nói hắn không đủ thành khẩn, muốn hắn chân tâm thật ý mà xin lỗi, sau đó bọn hắn liền huyên náo túi bụi. Có đôi khi tại thư viện đợi đến phát chán, liền chạy tới dưới lầu cổng lớn tiếng ca hát, dẫn xuất gác cổng lại trượt lên trên lầu hỏi ta có thể hay không nghe thấy. Hắn làm những sự tình này đều phải ta giúp hắn chùi đít."

"Roger, " Severin cười khổ nói, " ngươi không chuẩn bị nghỉ ngơi rồi sao?"

Hắn ngây người một lúc, biểu lộ quái dị ngồi dậy cởi bên ngoài bao, "Thật có lỗi. Ta ngủ trước, ngươi cũng sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút."

"Ngươi đã làm xong, ngày mai hay là không gặp hắn?" Hắn đưa lưng về phía Roger, giấu tiếu dung đến trộm vui, "Ngươi đều tránh hắn tránh vài ngày."

"Ta không có tránh hắn, chỉ thì không muốn thấy hắn mà thôi." Roger vừa nghĩ tới tấm kia đáng ghét mặt liền đau đầu. Hắn nghĩ, lúc này xem như cơ hội có thể thoát khỏi Andy. Thứ sáu thoáng qua một cái, bên trên giao bài tập, tất cả đều vui vẻ, về sau liền có thể trở lại cuộc sống bình thường.

Thật đáng ghét a... ? Lại qua vài ngày nữa không có cái kia theo đuôi thời gian, bên tai là thanh tịnh, nhưng cũng có chút không thú vị. Roger đi tại chạng vạng tối trong sân trường, đột nhiên cảm thấy không có việc gì có thể làm. Trước đó lúc này hắn đều đang làm gì? Tựa như là bị Andy kéo đi làm các loại nhàm chán buồn cười sự tình. Hắn nhìn qua chậm rãi hạ xuống mặt trời, nhớ tới lúc này thao trường nhất định rất náo nhiệt. Đi xem một chút? Không ít bằng hữu khả năng đều tại trên sân bóng.

Trong lòng của hắn rất rõ ràng, Andy nhất định ở nơi nào. Quả nhiên, xa xa liền trông thấy đầu kia chói mắt tóc vàng. Bọn hắn tại cùng một cái khác huấn luyện đội bóng đánh đấu đối kháng, xung quanh còn tụ không ít người quan sát. Roger đứng bên ngoài, im lặng không lên tiếng nhìn qua. Bóng rổ xem như Andy số ít mấy thứ có thể nghiêm túc đối đãi đồ vật, hắn tuyệt không giống bình thường bộ kia cà lơ phất phơ dáng vẻ, đối trên sân bóng phát sinh hết thảy đều chuyên chú cực. Hắn là trong đội đạt được chủ lực, tự nhiên sẽ hấp dẫn đi người bên ngoài chú ý. Đứng ở phía trước mấy nữ sinh chính đang đàm luận hắn, Roger nghe được, nhịn không được đều nghĩ nhảy ra nói cho các nàng biết cái kia trên sân bóng "Đại minh tinh" kỳ thật có bao nhiêu chán ghét.

Tóm lại hắn đánh cho coi như không tệ, Roger chọn hạ lông mày. Không có người tại tỉ số, nhưng Andy đội bóng lấy được ưu thế rõ ràng thắng lợi. Đám người chậm rãi tán đi, Andy cùng mấy cái toàn thân trôi mồ hôi người đi hướng dưới vòng rổ mặt chuẩn bị cầm nước uống, đột nhiên liền thấy phía sau hắn.

Bọn hắn tựa như là không biết lẫn nhau, cách thưa thớt lưu động đám người yên tĩnh mà lạ lẫm nhìn nhau, sân bóng ánh đèn tại sau lưng trong bầu trời đêm lấp lánh. Andy mặc quần áo chơi bóng sau lưng, ướt đẫm tóc bài trừ gạt bỏ tại trên đầu, mở to thật to mắt lục con ngươi một bên nhìn hắn một bên ngẩng đầu lên uống một hớp nước, sau đó chậm rãi hướng Roger đi đến. Trước mặt hắn không có tấm gương, không thấy mình trong mắt tinh quang lại óng ánh, nhưng hắn có thể cảm giác được gió biển trở nên ấm áp, không khí giống như có thơm ngọt hương vị, bên tai phảng phất đặt vào nhẹ nhàng tiếng ca.

"Làm sao ngươi tới, " Andy ngượng ngùng vuốt vuốt tóc, cúi đầu xuống cười.

"Tùy tiện nhìn xem."

"Ta đánh thật hay sao, có đẹp trai hay không?" Hắn nhìn qua Roger trương này đã lâu không gặp mặt, gió đêm bên trong hai cánh tay hắn ôm ở trước ngực, tựa hồ cũng có rất nhiều lời muốn nói, "Huấn luyện hơn một cái tuần lễ, mệt chết ta rồi."

Roger muốn nói mà dừng, không có trả lời. Trên sân bóng người thật giống như đều tại xem bọn hắn, vừa nói vừa cười nghị luận. Có người ở phía sau huýt sáo, Andy quay đầu đi phất để bọn hắn đừng làm rộn, miệng ngược lại là cười đến nhanh liệt đến bên tai đi lên.

"Ngươi sự tình... Cuối cùng thế nào à nha?"

"Xử lý tốt."

"Vậy là tốt rồi, vậy là tốt rồi. Còn giận ta a?" Hắn không giống trước đó như thế bắt được hết thảy cơ hội cùng hắn phát sinh tứ chi tiếp xúc, chỉ là câu nệ đứng tại cách xa nhau một cái thân vị phía trước, giống như là chờ lấy bị huấn thoại học sinh tiểu học.

"Nếu như mọi thứ đều muốn chăm chỉ, ta sớm đã bị ngươi tức chết. Thôi."

Andy trong lòng tính toán, hắn chẳng lẽ không những không tức giận, thậm chí còn có chút muốn ta?"Chúng ta một hồi muốn cùng đi ra ăn cơm, ngươi tới sao?" Hắn biết Roger vô luận như thế nào cũng sẽ không sảng khoái đáp ứng, lập tức bổ sung nói, " ngươi hẳn là thật lâu không có đi bờ biển đi."

"Bờ biển? Ngược lại là có thể cân nhắc, " Roger rất tự nhiên nối liền.

"Chờ ta một hồi, chúng ta lập tức tốt."

Andy trở lại sân bóng ở giữa, các đội hữu ở bên người tụ lại, vội vã không nén nổi muốn biết người kia là ai. Hắn đem tất cả gom lại, "Địa điểm biến, một hồi chúng ta đi bờ biển nhà hàng ăn."

"Tại sao lại..."

"Xuỵt, nhỏ giọng một chút." Hắn hắng giọng, ra dáng nói nói, " hôm nay liền đến nơi đây, tản đi đi. Sau một tiếng gặp mặt."

Andy sợ vị kia cảm xúc đa dạng Thụy Sĩ người chờ không kiên nhẫn, vội vàng chạy về đi hầu hạ hắn. Bọn hắn đi ra thật dài sân bóng khu, còn lại một đống người lưu tại sau lưng hành chú mục lễ. Andy một bên vỗ cầu một bên mở ra máy hát, tốt như cái gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra đồng dạng đối với hắn kể gần nhất chuyện đùa. Lúc ra cửa đối diện đụng phải trước đó vài ngày thấy qua Novak, hai người bọn họ liếc nhau, Novak lại lập tức nhìn một chút bên cạnh hắn Roger, hư tình giả ý cười cùng Andy chào hỏi, sượt qua người lúc nhưng lại cố ý đụng vào bọn hắn.

"Jelena đâu, hôm nay không có tới?" Andy đối khiêu khích của hắn xem thường, thuận tiện hỏi đợi một chút hắn thuần chân bạn gái.

Novak giả vờ như đi quá xa không nghe thấy, mình hướng sân bóng đi."Người kia là ai?" Roger nghiêng mắt nhìn bóng lưng của hắn một chút hỏi.

"Ta cấp quên, tựa như là cùng Popovich không sai biệt lắm, " Andy nhún nhún vai, "Các ngươi người châu Âu danh tự đều rất khó nhớ."

"Tên của ta liền rất đơn giản."

"Tên của ta càng đơn giản, Rod tăng thêm dick, " Andy cười ha ha.

Roger cũng không có bị cái này không có phẩm trò cười đùa ra dư thừa biểu lộ, đâu ra đấy hỏi, "Tranh tài chừng nào thì bắt đầu?"

"Hậu thiên đánh mở màn chiến, đến xem đi."

"Các ngươi là năm ngoái vệ miện đội bóng?"

"Đương nhiên rồi, nếu không làm sao mở màn, " Andy đắc ý đem bóng rổ thả tại đầu ngón tay xoay tròn, hắn màu sáng quần áo chơi bóng bên trên dính mấy cái bẩn bẩn vết tích, "Năm ngoái ta cũng là đội trưởng."

Gia hỏa này cũng có có thể làm rất tốt thành sự tình, Roger nghĩ thầm. Hắn không cho lời chắc chắn, chỉ là xem thường thuận miệng một câu, "Nhanh đi tắm rửa đi."

Andy đi vô số hồi Roger ký túc xá, nhưng Roger nhưng chưa bao giờ đi qua hắn. Trong phòng không ai tại, cùng trong dự đoán đồng dạng, gia hỏa này quả thực chính là ở bươi đống rác."Ngươi cùng phòng liền sẽ không đối ngươi có ý kiến?" Roger nhíu mày, nhặt duy nhất sạch sẽ giường ngồi xuống.

"Hắn so ta càng lôi thôi, " Andy vừa nói vừa cởi ướt đẫm áo, đột nhiên ý thức được giờ phút này không khí rất vi diệu —— một mình một phòng, trần như nhộng. Hắn đứng tại trước giường, chậm rãi giật xuống cầu quần, hết sức tò mò Roger sẽ phản ứng ra sao.

Roger không nói gì, thẳng đến Andy cởi xuống tầng cuối cùng che đậy cũng mặt không biểu tình. Hắn dáng người rắn chắc, bẹn đùi bộ cùng bên hông màu da rất trắng, cùng thường xuyên bại lộ dưới ánh mặt trời bộ vị hình thành so sánh, từ trên xuống dưới đều tràn đầy trẻ tuổi sức sống, phối hợp cặp kia sáng tỏ mắt cười cùng vàng óng ánh tóc, cũng là phó điều kiện tượng.

"Ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì?" Andy hướng hắn đến gần một bước.

Hắn ngẩng đầu, không chút nào khiếp tràng bộ dáng, "Cái gì đều không nghĩ. Ngươi thất thần làm gì, nhanh đi tắm rửa."

"Roger, ta còn bao lâu nữa mới có thể đuổi tới ngươi?"

"Lão thiên, ngươi lại tới."

Hắn về sau ngồi chút, ý đồ cùng càng đến gần càng gần cỗ kia lõa thể giữ một khoảng cách. Đây không phải dẫn sói vào nhà, đây là tự chui đầu vào lưới, Roger nghĩ thầm, có lẽ liền không nên cùng hắn đồng thời trở về, tại tùy tiện địa phương nào chờ hắn tắm rửa xong ra đều được.

Andy để trần ướt sũng thân thể lập tại hắn trước mặt, không chớp mắt ngóng nhìn cặp mắt của hắn, cảm giác mình tùy thời sẽ cứng rắn, nhưng đối phương kia cỗ mâu thuẫn cảm xúc là hết sức rõ ràng, "Rất muốn cùng ngươi ân ái, " hắn nhẹ nói.

"Đầu của ngươi bên trong liền tất cả đều là tính, " Roger khịt mũi khinh thường.

"Đầu của ta bên trong toàn bộ là ngươi."

Hắn quay người đi hướng phòng tắm, lưu lại kia cỗ lửa nóng bầu không khí tại không cố vấn. Nhận biết lâu như vậy còn không có hôn qua miệng, home run càng là xa xa khó vời, Andy một bên tắm vòi sen, một bên cảm giác than mình thật sự là quá thảm. Hắn đoán không ra Roger tâm tư, không biết lâu ngày sinh tình chiêu này đối với hắn có hữu dụng hay không, chỉ là yêu cầu xa vời cùng hắn tận khả năng nhiều ở cùng một chỗ, gặp phải hắn đã là kỳ tích. Một người như vậy, vậy mà để ta cho tìm được, tâm hắn nghĩ, không biết là may mắn hay là tiếc nuối.

Nếu có thể cùng hắn phát sinh cái gì, không còn gì tốt hơn. Như cả một đời chỉ có thể ngừng tại bằng hữu tầng này, cũng không tệ. Andy đến nay đều hãm tại mới quen cuồng nhiệt bên trong ra không được, hắn muốn đem Roger giới thiệu cho tất cả bằng hữu nhận biết, để bọn hắn cũng nhìn một cái, trên đời này còn có như vậy tồn tại.

Andy nhìn bên cạnh Roger, hắn một bộ "Cùng ngươi không xong" biểu lộ, đã ôn nhu lại lạnh lùng cùng hắn các đội hữu nói chuyện phiếm. Nghĩ đến đại khái là Andy đem tất cả mọi người gọi tới, như giới thiệu bạn trai đồng dạng giới thiệu hắn, chiến trận này đem Roger bị dọa cho phát sợ. Hắn luôn là một bộ quan tâm nhập vi, lễ phép hữu hảo khí độ, đồng thời lại dẫn để người không dám tùy tiện đến gần ngạo mạn. Hai loại đối lập đặc chất tại Roger trên thân kỳ diệu dung hợp, thậm chí mười phần hài hòa.

Ngay cả cổ quái như vậy hắn, Andy cũng tự tìm đường chết bị mê phải như si như say. Roger thường hỏi mình rốt cuộc thích hắn cái gì —— thật sự là không thức thời a. Mỗi người đều có đầu óc phát sốt thời điểm, mỗi người đều sẽ điên cuồng mê luyến cái gì. Hắn quyền quyền mái tóc xù, thật sâu hốc mắt, thật to cái mũi, đôi môi thật mỏng, toàn bộ đều đáng yêu; hắn nghiêm túc thái độ, tính khí quái dị, thông minh đầu óc, cao ngạo khí chất, toàn bộ đều thích. Thấy được hắn thời điểm, như thế nào cũng sẽ không nhàm chán; nhìn không thấy hắn thời điểm, như thế nào đều rất nhàm chán, bất quá vừa nhắm mắt, hắn lại chạy đến, tại trong đại não đông sờ tây sờ, quyền đấm cước đá, quấy đến người mỗi đêm đều là lại mừng rỡ vừa thống khổ thiếp đi. Loại kinh nghiệm này có một cái ngọt ngào tên là cuồng nhiệt, cũng không phải là tất cả mọi người tại sinh mệnh dài trong sông đều có thể may mắn trải nghiệm.

Đương nhiên, thích một người là không cần lý do, thế nhưng là yêu một người, nhất định là bởi vì xảy ra chuyện gì. Bất ngờ sự cố tổng là để ý biết kịp phản ứng trước đó liền vụng trộm chôn xuống những vật khác —— mọi người xưng là "Giáng lâm" . Nó có thể sẽ tại hào không quen biết giữa hai người giáng lâm, "Hoa" một tiếng tóe lên to lớn bọt nước như thế; cũng có thể tại từng giờ từng phút thời gian bên trong tích lũy, nhưng nó rất yêu trêu người, tàn khốc mà nghịch ngợm, từ không nhắc nhở ai "Ngươi đã rơi vào yêu Hà", chỉ là ngẫu nhiên tại lộng lẫy trong nắng chiều, phun trào trong nước biển, ẩm ướt ấm hô hấp bên trong, nóng bỏng trong ánh mắt lặng lẽ lấp lóe một chút.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 22: Chủ tuyến (mười tám)

Chapter Text

§22

Thu hồi chăn mền về sau, hắn cùng Rafa liền không có cùng một chỗ ngủ lý do. Đầu lúc trời tối, hắn ngoan ngoãn hướng trên ghế sa lon một nằm, Rafa liền đi vào phòng ngủ đóng cửa lại, cái gì cũng không nói lời nào. Ngày thứ hai từ bên ngoài đi dạo sau khi trở về, bọn hắn thậm chí ở trên ghế sa lon cùng một chỗ nhìn hơn 90 phút bóng đá thi đấu, nhưng vừa đến điểm, Rafa lại giống là bên trên dây cót trở lại phòng ngủ đi. Ngày thứ ba, ngày thứ tư, liên tiếp như thế. Làm chủ nhà, Roger đã thật lâu không có tại trên giường của mình ngủ, thực tại đáng thương.

Hôm nay trở về cũng giống vậy, Rafa chính ở bên trong tắm rửa, Roger một mình nằm ngửa tại hắn "Giường nhỏ" bên trên nhìn trần nhà, thoải mái dễ chịu hài lòng mà không có việc gì. Dạng này thời gian đã lặp lại thật lâu, hắn quả thực đừng một cái an nhàn ngày nghỉ, thời gian liền một chút như vậy điểm làm hao mòn tại ánh mặt trời nóng bỏng hạ, rộng lớn hải dương một bên, không có cùng Adrian ra ngoài tìm thú vui, không có ở các nơi ngắm cảnh tham quan. Đồng thời, cũng không có sinh hoạt tình dục, quả là nhanh để chính hắn cười đến rụng răng.

Kỳ thật việc này vốn cũng không thuộc về tất không thể làm danh sách, Roger lúc trước chỉ vì giết thời gian mà thôi, có khi gặp phải cái có thể nhìn vừa ý, cũng không có lý do cự tuyệt. Mấy ngày trước đây tại bờ biển chơi thời điểm đi cửa hàng mua đồ uống, gặp được một cái hướng hắn điên cuồng lấy lòng người xa lạ. Người kia mọc ra gương mặt xinh đẹp, lam nhạt đôi mắt, màu lúa mì làn da dưới ánh mặt trời uyển như trù đoạn, chạm vai tóc vàng buộc thành một cái bím tóc, hắn dựa vào tại kệ hàng bên trên, một bên nhai kẹo cao su một bên sờ một cái eo của hắn. Roger quay đầu nhìn hắn, nghĩ thầm tóc vàng đối với mình đến nói thật đúng là có đặc thù lực hấp dẫn. Hắn kém chút như không có việc gì đem hắn mang đến toilet, do dự một chút, lễ phép cự tuyệt đối phương. Muốn nói rõ lí lẽ từ, hắn cũng giảng không được —— đơn giản chính là để Rafa tại trên bờ cát chờ thêm một chút thôi. Nhưng hắn mang theo hai bình nước ngọt trở về lúc không hề nói gì, Rafa chính ôm hai chân ngồi ở chỗ đó nghỉ ngơi.

Hắn hay là không cùng hắn làm bất luận cái gì quá phận thân mật sự tình, bắt tay, ngẫu nhiên hôn, chỉ thế thôi. Thậm chí bây giờ đang tắm, đều muốn ở bên trong đem đồ lót thay xong mới ra ngoài.

Chính nghĩ như vậy, Rafa liền từ trước mắt đi qua. Tóc của hắn ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng, giọt nước nhỏ xuống tại bóng loáng đầu vai cùng trên cổ, còn có mấy khỏa không biết tốt xấu thuận xương sống lưng trượt xuống đến bên hông. Hắn mỗi ngày đều tại mặc Roger quần áo —— bao quát đồ lót, cho tới bây giờ đều là cầm màu trắng. Kia hai đầu hai chân thon dài mười phần rêu rao xuyên qua phòng khách, dù cho tại bất tỉnh tối tia sáng bên trong, cũng giấu không được khỏa tại căng cứng vải vóc phía dưới như ẩn như hiện hai ngọn núi.

Dạng này mê người mà hậm hực bóng lưng, Roger mỗi đêm đều muốn nhìn một lần."Ngủ ngon, " hắn theo thường lệ đối với hắn nói.

Rafa không có ứng lời nói, yên lặng đi vào phòng ngủ. Bọn hắn quan hệ y nguyên rất phác sóc, luôn luôn cách không cách nào tiêu trừ khúc mắc. Vô luận về sau như thế nào, những sự tình kia đã vĩnh viễn cải biến cái gì, cũng vĩnh viễn để Roger lòng mang áy náy. Hắn không phải là không có cái kia da mặt đối đã thổ lộ cõi lòng Rafa như thế nào, dù sao hắn chân chính quan tâm người chỉ có chính mình. Nhưng Rafa ngả bài về sau, chẳng những không có thúc thủ chịu trói cảm giác, ngược lại chiếm cứ chủ đạo, hắn trôi qua phi thường bằng phẳng, kiên cường, đem hết thảy bí mật phỏng đoán việc đều ném choRoger đi làm.

Ta là làm sao vậy, tại sao phải phí công phí sức ngờ vực vô căn cứ lòng dạ nhỏ mọn của hắn? Roger hỏi mình. Hôm nay giống như có như vậy điểm khác biệt, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn sang. Rafa đích thật là như thường ngày tiến phòng ngủ, nhưng, không có đóng cửa phòng.

Hắn đứng lên nhẹ nhàng đi tới cổng, nhìn thấy Rafa đã nằm xuống.

"Đã ngủ chưa?" Hắn đứng ở đằng kia, trước người cái bóng một mực lôi kéo đến trước giường trên sàn nhà.

"Lập tức, " Rafa nói.

"Muốn ta giúp ngươi đóng cửa a?"

Như Roger sở liệu, bọn hắn lâm vào ngắn ngủi trầm mặc. Đoạn này trầm mặc phảng phất là có nhiệt độ, hâm nóng nướng hai người phần gáy. Có lẽ hắn không nên đem cái này khoai lang bỏng tay vứt cho Rafa, để hắn đến trả lời, mà là chủ động điểm bò lên giường liền tốt. Bất quá kinh lịch lúc trước kia mấy lần, Roger đã không nghĩ hành động thiếu suy nghĩ.

"Ta nhớ được ngươi nói, trên lưng không thoải mái, " Rafa chậm rãi mở miệng, "Đến trên giường đến ngủ đi."

Roger bất động thanh sắc cười hạ, chuyển động bước chân ngồi vào bên cạnh hắn, "Ngươi là tại quan tâm ta sao?"

"Nơi này vốn chính là nhà ngươi, ngươi muốn ngủ nơi đó liền ngủ nơi nào."

"Ngươi hiện tại nhớ tới nơi này là nhà ta, " Roger đem buông thõng chân chuyển qua trên giường, bọn hắn lập tức trở nên thật là gần. Nằm xuống thời điểm, gối cũng là cùng một cái gối đầu.

Giường rõ ràng lớn như vậy, gối đầu cũng có hai cái. Rafa giật giật, chuẩn bị cho hắn đưa ra không gian, đột nhiên trong chăn hạ bị bắt lại lấy cổ tay.

"Làm sao rồi?" Hắn có chút khẩn trương hỏi.

Roger buông tay ra, ôn nhu mệnh lệnh nói, " đừng nhúc nhích, dạng này liền tốt."

Dạng này liền được chứ? Không tốt đẹp gì. Rafa tóc thiếp ở trước ngực, tắc nghẽn nóng khí tức quanh quẩn bên tai, nghiêng trần trùng trục thân thể dựa vào trong ngực, hỏng bét thấu. Hắn rất thuận tay vuốt hắn phía sau lưng, chỗ đi qua đứng lên một mảnh rung động nổi da gà, thành thật mà mịt mờ phản ứng lấy tâm cảnh của hắn. Hắn muốn để ta làm thế nào? Roger cũng không biết.

"Ngươi gần nhất đều không có cùng S liên lạc qua, " Rafa đột nhiên nói.

"Vâng, " hắn không hiểu nhấc lên người bên kia để Roger hơi kinh ngạc, "Không cần quan tâm, chuyện khác ta bàn giao Adrian, hắn sẽ hỗ trợ."

"Ngươi gần nhất cùng hắn gặp mặt qua sao, " Rafa lại hỏi, hắn có thể nghe thấy Roger lúc nói chuyện gây nên lồng ngực chấn động cùng kia dưới đáy tiếng tim đập.

"Đầu tuần gặp qua, hay là tốt nhất tuần, ta không nhớ rõ. Thông qua mấy lần điện thoại."

"Ta có phải là quấy rầy đến ngươi rồi?"

"Ngươi đến cùng muốn hỏi cái gì?" Hắn tò mò sờ sờ Rafa cái cằm, nâng lên mặt của hắn bày ở trước mắt. Trong bóng tối hắn nhìn không thấy ánh mắt của hắn nhưng như cũ làm như vậy, phảng phất đang khích lệ hắn tranh thủ thời gian nói rõ ràng.

"Không có gì, chỉ là ta trong ấn tượng cuộc sống của ngươi phương thức cũng không như gần nhất dạng này."

Úc, hắn hiểu được, Rafa có ý tứ là hắn đã không có liên hệ S gọi người tới, cũng không có cơ hội cùng Adrian thân mật một phen, là không phải là bởi vì hắn ì ở chỗ này vướng bận, "Ta muốn làm thời điểm tự nhiên sẽ làm."

"Cùng ai?"

"Ta không biết." Hắn nghe ra kia có chút uẩn ý khắc sâu ngữ khí, cảm thấy vừa bực mình vừa buồn cười, "Yên tâm, ta sẽ không miễn cưỡng ngươi."

"Ngươi vì cái gì không cùng Adrian ở cùng một chỗ? Ta Thiên Thiên ở đây, hắn sinh khí sao?"

"Không." Bởi vì hắn đã đáp ứng Adrian về sau sẽ không cùng Rafa lại có lui tới.

"Hắn nhất định là tức giận, ngươi không có chân chính để ý qua thôi."

Roger cũng biết dạng này đối Adrian rất không công bằng, nhưng hắn an ủi mình, bọn hắn cho tới bây giờ đều là cái dạng này."Adrian lúc này cũng đang nằm tại không biết trên giường của người nào, " hắn đối Rafa nói, "Ta cùng hắn sẽ không can thiệp đối phương." Yêu đều là tự tư dã man, đố kỵ khó lường, hai người bọn họ có thể bình an vô sự chỗ nhiều năm như vậy. Cái này căn bản không phải yêu, đây là một phương nào ủy khúc cầu toàn.

"Nhưng trước ngươi nói hắn đối ta có ý kiến." Cái này mã sự tình quả nhiên tại Rafa trong lòng treo mà chưa giải, dù sao hết thảy đều từ nó mà lên.

"Khi đó ngươi tại New York, ta lúc ăn cơm nói với hắn ta muốn cùng ngươi ân ái, hắn liền tức giận."

"Các ngươi đều là như thế này thẳng thắn sao?"

"Mỗi người đều có dục vọng, thẳng thắn dục vọng cũng không phải là chuyện mất mặt gì."

"Nhưng chúng ta cùng một chỗ đợi nhiều ngày như vậy, ngươi chẳng hề làm gì."

Roger nhắm mắt lại, im lặng thở ra một hơi, hắn biết mình càng ngày càng không thẳng thắn, "Là ngươi để ta đừng đụng ngươi."

"Ta cho là ngươi không phải loại kia sẽ quan tâm người khác ý nghĩ người, " Rafa lông mi chớp động lúc, nhẹ nhàng thổi qua hắn lĩnh trước. Hắn dừng lại một lát, ngẩng đầu lên dán lên gần trong gang tấc bờ môi. Loại tâm tình này chính tại đem hắn xé rách, tựa như cái này nụ hôn dài đồng dạng vừa giận nóng vừa khổ chát chát.

"Ngươi là là ám chỉ ta vẫn là khảo nghiệm ta, Rafa?" Hắn nghe thấy hắn run rẩy hô hấp, bọn hắn đều đang run rẩy. Roger mỗi chữ mỗi câu nói, "Ta hiện tại hỏi lần nữa, nếu như ta nói ta muốn làm, ngươi dự định sao..."

"Ta yêu ngươi."

Roger xoay người một tay lấy hắn nhấn tại ván giường bên trên, hai người lúc lên lúc xuống nhìn nhau, hắn thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy Rafa trong mắt thủy quang, "Ngươi không nên nói như vậy."

"Ta yêu ngươi, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy ta ti tiện sao?" Hắn bị giam cầm tại Roger hai tay vòng thành không gian bên trong, ngực kịch liệt phập phồng, "Cỗ thân thể này, ngươi sẽ cảm thấy..."

Hắn sợ Rafa lại nói ra cái gì, ngay cả vội cúi đầu phong giam ở miệng của hắn, ngay cả như vậy cũng không chận nổi trong lòng mình mãnh liệt tràn ra cảm xúc. Hai người kia đều khát vọng đạt được cứu rỗi, ôm cùng một chỗ phát điên hôn.

Vẫn là như vậy đắng chát, vẫn là như vậy lửa nóng, bọn hắn mút vào dây dưa đối phương, kỳ diệu đồ vật chính tại trong máu chạy loạn, để người hưng phấn đến hai tay phát run, dễ chịu đến tê cả da đầu. Trong cái không gian này trừ sôi trào mãnh liệt tình triều, cái khác hết thảy đều là dư thừa. Roger đã nghĩ ôn nhu đối đãi hắn, lại khống chế không nổi tàn ngược tính dục —— hắn coi là đây là bản năng của thân thể, mới sẽ như thế mất lý trí tác thủ lấy Rafa ẩm ướt cùng ấm áp. Còn đến không kịp thở mấy hơi thở, hắn từ môi của hắn đi tới trên thân thể liếm láp cọ xát, mảnh này để người nhớ thương thật lâu nhục thể nếm so trong trí nhớ càng thêm vào nghiện. Một bên hôn Rafa háng, hắn thử thăm dò đem tay mò hướng hắn giữa háng, nơi đó cứng rắn như sắt.

Rafa bắt lấy Roger thủ đoạn muốn hắn dừng lại, mềm mại rên rỉ biến thành cảnh giác hấp khí, loại này xúc giác y nguyên băng lãnh, để người có thể quên lập tức dục vọng."Không muốn, " hắn ngẩng đầu lên nhìn xem hắn nói. Lần trước hắn lạnh đến toàn thân đổ mồ hôi, buồn nôn buồn nôn.

"Không, " Roger trả lời. Đã không thể không cần. Hắn giật xuống khối kia căng thẳng vải vóc, nắm chặt Rafa nuốt vào miệng bên trong.

"Roger, mau dừng lại."

Hắn tựa như là điếc, ý đồ dùng đơn thuần nhất vui vẻ chậm thả Rafa cảm xúc.

"Ta tới cấp cho ngươi làm, ngươi dừng lại có được hay không?" Rafa che ánh mắt của mình, không biết cẩu thả thành cái dạng gì mới có thể nói ra những lời này. Hắn không phải là không có khoái cảm, chỉ là thứ khoái cảm này quá mức tuyệt vọng mà đau đớn, "Ta rất lạnh."

Yêu là lạnh, càng làm càng nóng; tâm là nóng, càng yêu càng lạnh. Roger dừng động tác lại, phun ra trụ thể ở trên đỉnh hôn đầu kia tràn ra trước dịch khe hẹp, hắn lần thứ nhất cảm thấy Rafa vui vẻ so với mình vui vẻ quan trọng hơn —— trên thân thể cùng trên tinh thần, hắn muốn bọn hắn trở lại trước kia, "Nhưng ta còn muốn cùng ngươi lẫn nhau sưởi ấm."

Kia cỗ hàn ý tại trong miệng hắn chậm rãi hòa tan, chậm rãi bốc hơi, thẳng đến cuối cùng một tia băng lãnh cũng biến thành nóng bỏng. Hắn cơ hồ là thành kính chờ lấy thân thể của hắn đạt tới cao trào, sau đó dùng nhiệt độ cơ thể mình an ủi hắn không ngừng run rẩy phun ra.

Chất lỏng màu trắng vẩy tại cong lên phần bụng dọc theo bên cạnh eo trượt xuống, kia phiến bóng loáng tinh tế trên da thịt rơi đầy ẩm ướt vết tích, cơ bắp tại trận trận run rẩy, hắn lại trầm tĩnh phải liền hô hấp âm thanh đều không có, bị thoải mái cùng thống khổ đồng thời bóp lấy yết hầu không phát ra được một tia động tĩnh. Đọng lại lâu như vậy cảm xúc cũng bị phun một cái vì nhanh, hắn dỡ xuống không cách nào phụ tải gánh nặng về sau, toàn bộ thân thể bên trong đều là trống rỗng, Roger vốn là như vậy phá hủy lấy hắn hết thảy. Dài dằng dặc trống không về sau, Rafa bắt đầu há mồm thở dốc, phảng phất vừa mới trải qua thiếu dưỡng khí sợ hãi.

Roger từ trên người hắn chậm rãi bò lên, âm thầm cởi xuống quần áo quỳ lập tại trên thân thể của hắn phương, cây kia đột ngột đồ vật trong không khí lộ ra hùng hổ dọa người.

Hắn từ bỏ chống cự, không có cái kia tâm tình, cũng không có cái kia khí lực —— trong tình yêu người đều là như thế khẳng khái nghiêm nghị, "Ngươi muốn cái gì, liền lấy đi tốt." Rafa mở ra tứ chi, giống là chuẩn bị chịu chết như vậy quyết tuyệt.

Lời nói này tựa hồ là đầu hàng khiêu khích, Roger cúi người, dùng một cái cánh tay chống đỡ tại hắn bên tai, giơ lên một cái tay khác, ý muốn đối với hắn có tư cách, cuối cùng chỉ là rơi tại hạ thể của mình phía trên phủ động, "Ta muốn chính là hoàn chỉnh ngươi."

"Đây chính là hiện ở ta." Triển khai ở trước mắt, đã là toàn bộ.

"Vậy ta không thể nhận." Hắn như thưởng thức một bức họa bên trên nhục thể đồng dạng nhìn xem Rafa, chuyên chú vui vẻ trong tay trướng phải thấy đau khí quan. Nghẹn thật lâu Hỏa Kinh không dậy nổi bất luận cái gì kích động, Roger phun ra một ngụm hô hấp, ức chế trận kia cảm giác tuyệt vời lan tràn quá nhanh.

Rafa ngốc trệ một lát, trước người vừa đi vừa về ma sát động tĩnh càng lúc càng lớn, quả thực không cách nào ngồi yên không lý đến."Ngươi muốn tự mình giải quyết?"

"Ta nói, ta không động vào ngươi."

"Mãi mãi cũng không?"

"Thẳng đến ngươi biến được hoàn chỉnh."

Hắn tâm đã sớm choRoger, hiện tại hắn ngại viên này tâm là nát, tức giận ném còn cho hắn, giống như đang nói làm sao cầm loại này phế phẩm tới. Rafa giữ chặt hắn cánh tay ngăn lại hắn, đem tay phải của hắn phủ tại trên lồng ngực của mình.

"Rog, ngươi không quan tâm ta rồi?"

Tay của hắn dọc theo xương quai xanh đến cổ tìm tòi, sau đó nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve lên quai hàm xương cùng gương mặt. Chưa khô tóc quấn quanh đầu ngón tay, da thịt cùng lòng bàn tay tiếp xúc là ôn nhu như vậy."Không muốn. Qua đêm nay, ngươi liền đi đi thôi."

Chapter 23: Chủ tuyến (mười chín)

Chapter Text

§23

Tình nồng đường ngắn, bọn hắn vốn là đi không đến bất luận cái gì địa phương, hiện tại ngay cả nguyên điểm cũng không thể quay về, dù chỉ là đơn thuần nhục thể quan hệ. Ngươi cũng nhìn thấy, hắn rất thống khổ ——Roger tự nhủ. Hắn tiếp tục trên mặt của hắn vuốt ve dừng lại, coi là dạng này liền có thể càng bình tự tay lưu lại vết thương đồng dạng, "Rafa, lưu tại nơi này đối ngươi không có bất kỳ cái gì chỗ tốt."

—— thật buồn cười, chẳng lẽ để hắn về cái chỗ kia liền tốt? Roger thở dài một hơi, hắn đã điên, không biết mình tại hồ ngôn loạn ngữ cái gì.

"Ngươi để ta đi chỗ nào?" Rafa nhịn không được cười lên, Roger chẳng những ghét bỏ viên này vỡ vụn tâm, còn muốn đem nó giẫm đến nát bét lại trả lại.

Roger im miệng không nói im lặng, như một cái che lỗ tai không muốn nghe đến bất luận cái gì quở trách hài tử, nóng lòng thoái thác mình trêu ra trách nhiệm. Hắn cúi đầu thành khẩn ngóng nhìn, gãy lên hai chân phân quỳ tại Rafa hai bên, phảng phất mình mới là càng cần hơn bị giải cứu cái kia.

Dù sao đã không có tôn nghiêm, liền lại ý nghĩ hão huyền ăn xin một chút hắn từ bi đi. Rafa bắt hắn lại tay, đóng lại con mắt hỏi, "Ta không có chỗ có thể đi, ngươi thật mặc kệ ta, không quan tâm ta sao?"

"Rafa, " hắn câm lấy giọng trầm thấp kêu một tiếng, "Ta vốn là cái ác liệt người, ta nói qua cho ngươi." Hắn hi vọng tất cả mọi người cách hắn xa xa, dạng này đã không làm bị thương ai, cũng sẽ không bị làm bị thương. Thế nhưng là Rafa đã xông vào, thậm chí đem hắn bức đến không đường thối lui, "Gần nhất những ngày này coi như cái gì cũng không có phát sinh, không công lãng phí hết đi." Chính hắn cũng biết giữa bọn hắn xác thực xảy ra chuyện gì. Bất lực như lúc trước như thế phủ nhận, đành phải thuyết phục nói, hết thảy đều là trận sai lầm gặp nhau.

"Không cần chờ đến ngày mai, ta hiện tại liền đi."

Rafa dùng cùi chỏ chống đỡ khởi thân thể giật thẳng, hắn đầy trong đầu "Ta thụ đủ rồi, không nghĩ lại chờ đợi bất kỳ vật gì" suy nghĩ, tâm lại khát vọng bị một lần nữa ôm vào trong ngực —— lại thế nào lối ra đả thương người, chỉ cần Roger nguyện ý, đều có thể đem nói ra thu hồi. Hắn chính là như thế hèn mọn sợ hãi, không có chút nào nguyên tắc yêu hắn nha.

"Không nhiều đợi một hồi rồi?" Roger kinh ngạc hỏi. Rõ ràng nghĩ che chở hắn lại còn muốn đem hắn đẩy ra, giống muốn đẩy ra thời điểm, lại không nỡ —— hắn không khuyên nổi chính mình.

"Thương tổn của ngươi ta sẽ không tha thứ, ngươi ôn nhu ta cũng sẽ không quên, " cái này nghe hoàn toàn chính xác giống như là phân biệt lúc nói lời, bọn hắn mặt đối mặt nhìn xem lẫn nhau, đột nhiên đều khóc lên, sợ đối phương không hiểu mình chân chính tâm ý. Rafa lần thứ nhất biết Roger con mắt cũng sẽ toát ra nước đến, trong lòng mềm nhũn, khóc lớn bổ nhào vào trong ngực hắn, "Ta còn có một vấn đề cuối cùng. Đêm hôm đó tại bờ biển, lời của ngươi nói là thật tâm sao?"

Hắn yêu Adrian, hắn thích Andy. Toàn bộ là giả, hắn không yêu Adrian, hắn đối Andy cũng không phải "Thích" hai chữ. Nhưng Rafa không biết Andy tồn tại, còn tưởng rằng cái kia "Người khác" chỉ chính là mình.

"Đương nhiên là thật, " hắn thốt ra. Trong lòng ta có ngươi —— rất muốn nói như vậy, nhưng sợ hãi Rafa truy vấn, chỉ là cầm bốc lên cái cằm của hắn đưa đến bên miệng.

Nụ hôn này khắp lớn nhanh muốn đem bọn hắn chết chìm tại ướt át ngạt thở bên trong. Giống hai kẻ ngốc một bên khóc lẫn nhau liếm vết thương, một bên hôn đến tình dục đói khát, bọn hắn ôm chặt ngã về trên giường đơn, tựa hồ tại so với ai khác càng có thể an ủi người, tranh nhau chen lấn nghĩ chiếm cứ chủ động, tại mềm mại trong chăn cọ xát triền miên vừa đi vừa về lăn lộn.

Rafa ngồi tại trên háng hắn, nằm sấp ở trước ngực bị cắn môi quyết tâm mút vào. Dù cho làm lấy rất thô mãng sự tình, môi lưỡi của hắn y nguyên như vậy mềm mại. Rafa duỗi lên tay mò lấy tóc của hắn cùng con mắt, giống như tại xác nhận hắn có hay không là chân thực tồn ở. Nếu như từ đầu tới đuôi đều là một trận ảo giác, như vậy hiện tại là thời điểm bị gõ tỉnh, nhưng Roger cau mày mười phần do dự, tựa hồ cũng không nghĩ tỉnh lại.

Dạng này còn chưa đủ chân thành? Hắn từ Roger trong miệng rời khỏi, lửa nóng khí tức vẫn còn, đối mặt một lát, Rafa đem vùi đầu đến phía dưới đi, bắt hắn lại thân thể kia bộ phận nắm trong tay. Mấy lần muốn há mồm đi ngậm đều không thể bước ra một bước kia, bị Roger nhìn ra cực lực giấu diếm miễn cưỡng cùng khó chịu."Không cần vì ta làm nhiều như vậy, " hắn đè thấp nặng nề tiếng nói nói, "Không đáng."

"Lưu ta ở đây, ta nhiều ít vẫn là có chút công dụng đúng không?" Rafa đẩy raRoger ý muốn ngăn trở tay, nhắm mắt lại nuốt vào. Không quan hệ, Rafa liều mạng an ủi chính mình nói, không quan hệ, không là người khác, là hắn liền không quan hệ.

Ác mộng ký ức trong đầu nổ tung, hắn chết lặng phun ra nuốt vào lấy cái kia khí quan, không biết nên lấy phương thức gì đối đãi nó, một mặt hưởng thụ, hay là hết sức thống khổ? Tại Roger trước mặt mặt lộ vẻ khó xử, đại khái sẽ bị cho rằng là cố ý hành động, vẻ gượng ép đi ——Rafa biết mình có thể dâm loạn thành bộ dáng gì, quản nó là chủ động vẫn là bị động, toàn bộ bị Roger gặp qua. Mặc dù dạng này vò đã mẻ không sợ sứt nghĩ đến, thân thể hay là tuyệt vọng chống cự, yết hầu từng đợt căng lên, trong lòng bàn tay cùng sau sống lưng cũng toát ra mồ hôi lạnh. Rafa ho khan hai tiếng, bản năng đem trong miệng cứng rắn dị vật phun ra, một tia đặc dính trong suốt chất lỏng dính tại đầu cùng bờ môi ở giữa.

"Ta lưu ngươi ở nhà nhiều ngày như vậy, không phải vì để ngươi phát huy cái gì 'Công dụng', " Roger nhẹ vỗ nhẹ phía sau lưng của hắn, cứ việc kia ngắn ngủi phục thị hết sức thoải mái, hắn cũng không đành lòng ép buộc hắn tiếp tục, "Ngươi không cần vì ta làm bất cứ chuyện gì."

"Ta có thể vì ngươi làm bất cứ chuyện gì, " Rafa nuốt một cái cuống họng, một lần nữa đưa nó nhét cãi lại bên trong, một bên trên dưới ma sát cán một bên dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp. Trong lỗ mũi bị một cỗ mùi máu tanh điền tràn đầy, hắn coi nhẹ rơi tự thân cảm xúc, ra sức lấy lòng hắn.

Roger cúi đầu nhìn xem Rafa như bọn hắn lần thứ nhất lúc đần như vậy vụng sính cường, hắn có thể cảm giác được cây kia thật lâu chưa bao giờ dùng qua khí quan tại ướt át mềm mại trong miệng đã hưng phấn đến khó mà tự kiềm chế, từ đầu đến chân đều bị run rẩy mừng rỡ nhiều lần ép qua. Nhưng mà thời khắc này, tất cả dục vọng đều rất xấu xí dơ bẩn, hắn không có mặt mũi đi xâm phạm đã thủng trăm ngàn lỗ hắn.

"Đủ rồi, dừng lại đi, " hắn ngồi dậy, đem Rafa từ giữa háng mò lên ôm vào trong ngực.

"Làm sao rồi?" Hắn phảng phất phạm sai lầm, biểu lộ thất lạc mà ủy khuất, "Ta làm không được sao?"

"Không phải, " bọn hắn co lại tại lớn như vậy giường ở giữa chồng ngồi ôm lẫn nhau, mỗi một tấc trần trụi da thịt đều đang kêu gào lấy khát vọng đạt được đối phương vuốt ve. Roger đem cái mũi tiến đến cổ của hắn bên trong, thử đi ngửi hắn quá khứ tản ra ánh nắng vị nói, " ta rất muốn ngươi."

"Ta ngay ở chỗ này, " Rafa đắng chát hồi đáp.

Hắn bưng lên thân thể của hắn chậm rãi phóng tới mặt giường nằm xuống, xác nhận Rafa không có bất kỳ cái gì tâm tình mâu thuẫn về sau, khó nhịn nằm tại trước ngực hắn hôn lên, tay dần dần trượt hướng hai chân ở giữa, đang muốn đụng phải cái kia đạo khe hở khe lúc vừa sợ súc địa tránh đi, quyến luyến tại bẹn đùi bộ cùng bên trong vừa đi vừa về tìm tòi.

Thật có thể chứ? Roger hỏi mình. Hắn đem Rafa trở mình, từ phía sau gật đầu hôn lỗ tai của hắn, nơi này rất mẫn cảm, hắn nhớ kỹ. Từ sau tai một đường triền miên đến cái cổ, đầu lưỡi ẩm ướt lướt qua xương cổ tuyến ở lưng cơ bên trong tùy ý loạn hôn, Rafa đầu gối đã cong lên, nơi này cũng rất mẫn cảm, hắn đều nhớ.

Rafa bỗng nhiên run rẩy lên, bởi vì cuồng nhiệt ẩm ướt hôn quyến quyển đi tới dưới lưng. Roger giống như là ái ngại bưng lấy bảo vật gì, một tay thộn lấy nửa bên mông thịt chậm chạp mà nhiệt tình nhào nặn vuốt ve, đồng thời mút vào gặm cắn một nửa khác bên cạnh. Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đối đãi hắn, dưới lòng bàn tay cái kia bờ mông giống như tận tại trong khống chế, che chở trăm bề, mọi loại trêu chọc, thẳng đến Rafa phóng thích qua một lần hạ thể lại giơ lên.

Sợ hãi cùng phản cảm đang bị ôn nhu một chút xíu giết chết, dục cầu bất mãn kích tình biến thành dồn dập thở dốc từ trong miệng tràn ra ngoài, phía sau hắn vừa mềm vừa tê, vội vã không nhịn nổi muốn những cái kia dừng lại tại mặt ngoài hôn càng xâm nhập thêm. Rafa cảm thấy trong thân thể thứ gì co rút lại một chút, hắn giật giật eo nhịn không được nghênh đón, Roger chính đang chờ mong hắn làm như vậy, vui mừng thoải mái mà cầu còn không được dọc theo giữa đùi hướng phía dưới liếm láp.

Tại cổ lão văn hóa bên trong, lấy miệng hôn đối phương bộ phận sinh dục đại biểu thần phục, trừ nữ người bên ngoài, địa vị tôn cao nam nhân thậm chí có thể tiếp nhận nam nhân khác khẩu giao, nhưng bình thường không sẽ thay nữ nhân khẩu giao. Loại này thay đổi một cách vô tri vô giác ám chỉ vào hôm nay vẫn có nhất định áp dụng độ, lấy các loại không hoàn toàn giống nhau phương thức thể hiện. Roger cùng đếm không hết người phát sinh qua quan hệ, nhưng chưa từng cho ai từ phía sau liếm qua —— cho dù là Adrian cũng không có. Hắn cũng không cảm thấy dạng này như thế nào như thế nào, chỉ là đơn thuần không muốn làm mà thôi. Giờ phút này, hắn cúi đầu chôn tại Rafa trong thân thể, nhu hòa mà thương hại hôn cái kia bị người ngược đãi qua lối vào.

Kia là Rafa vĩnh viễn vết thương, lại thế nào khép lại, đều là máu me đầm đìa. Hắn có lẽ còn chưa chuẩn bị xong, vừa làm con mắt vừa ướt nhuận, cắn môi trầm mặc không nói, đứt quãng rên rỉ giống như là khóc mệt mỏi sau nghẹn ngào. Kia phiến mang điệp làn da lại mỏng lại tinh tế, tại đầu lưỡi hạ ẩn ẩn thu hợp lại, ướt át vô cùng. Roger vuốt ve dưới thân phát run thân thể, sau đó đem ngón tay chậm rãi đẩy vào. Cái này bừa bộn trống rỗng là hắn tự mình đào tổn thương, cần hắn một lần nữa lấp đầy.

"Roger, " hắn bắt lấy ga giường la thất thanh, không biết nên để hắn dừng lại còn tiếp tục. Hơi lạnh dị vật chính khi tiến vào thân thể của hắn, Rafa cuộn lên chân, phần eo cơ bắp kéo căng quá chặt chẽ.

"Xuỵt, " Roger bờ môi thiếp tại bóng loáng ấm áp trên mông nhỏ giọng an ủi nói, " đừng sợ." Kỳ thật hắn cũng không so Rafa càng nhẹ nhõm, đầu đầy mồ hôi, cho tới bây giờ không có cảm thấy việc này mệt mỏi như vậy qua.

Rafa vừa mới thư giãn, sau lưng liền chen vào thật sâu nhàn nhạt thăm dò, hắn che miệng lại hít vào khí lạnh, trong lòng bàn tay ga giường đã nắm chặt phải lộn xộn biến hình. Đã lâu tình hình gặm cắn phần gáy, khiến người cảm thấy sỉ nhục khoái cảm cứ như vậy từng tia từng tia xông vào trong xương tủy. Loại này chặt chẽ bao khỏa nhiệt độ đồng thời cũng tại giày vò lấy Roger thần kinh, hắn lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ mất đi khống chế như thường ngày như vậy dã man quấy động. Đợi đến ẩm ướt dính tiếng nước cùng với ra vào tần suất tư tư rung động lúc, hắn cũng nhịn không được nữa.

"Ta muốn đi vào, " hắn đỡ lấy cứng rắn hạ thể tại cửa vào mài hai lần.

Rafa vẫn là bất động không bắn nằm sấp, không dám nhìn sau lưng tình cảnh. Bộ này nhận kinh hãi dáng vẻ lại đáng yêu vừa đáng thương, Roger đầu nóng lên, mơ mơ hồ hồ liền ủi đi vào. Tràn ngập co dãn tràng đạo như đói như khát hấp thụ, hắn như một thanh lưỡi dao đâm rách tính mạng của hắn.

"Rafa..." Hắn nâng lên eo của hắn lấy cực nhỏ biên độ trừu sáp, tận lực trấn an hạ xao động tình dục, "Rafa, ngươi còn tốt chứ?"

"Ta không sao, " trán của hắn chống đỡ trong chăn bên trong, tản mát tóc dài che khuất gương mặt, như đêm đó đồng dạng chật vật nghèo túng.

"Ta có phải là làm đau ngươi rồi?" Roger hốt hoảng rút ra, nghiêng người vặn sáng đầu giường đèn bàn. Tia sáng dìu dịu đều đều tản mát, tại trong âm u mở lớn con ngươi bỗng nhiên kết tụ lại, trong lúc nhất thời ánh mắt có chút mơ hồ. Hắn hơi chớp mắt, nhìn thấy Rafa như mặc người chém giết thịt cá quỳ nằm sấp dưới thân thể."Ngươi muốn cho ta dừng lại thời điểm, ta ngay lập tức sẽ dừng lại." Roger nắm chặt lấy cái cằm của hắn quay lại hôn, hắn lông mi bên trên treo giọt nước, mí mắt chung quanh hồng hồng.

Rafa ngẩng đầu lên để kia phiên mềm mại miệng lưỡi rơi đầy cổ, ôm lưng của hắn nói nói, " ngươi không có ép buộc ta làm bất cứ chuyện gì. Ta muốn để ngươi làm như thế, ta cần ngươi."

Tựa như yếu ớt nhục thể cần chảy xiết huyết dịch, hắn cần hắn ấm áp, dù chỉ là hư giả ôn nhu cùng nguyên thủy bản năng, thân thể lúc kết hợp vẫn như cũ như vậy thư an ủi. Rafa mở ra hai chân, đem trần trụi hạ thân triển lộ tại trước mắt hắn, "Ngươi chừng nào thì trở nên như thế nhăn nhó rồi? Tới đi."

Còn sót lại nhăn nhó là hắn sau cùng lý trí, Roger kéo ra tủ đầu giường ngăn kéo, lấy ra một bình bôi trơn dịch chật ních trong lòng bàn tay, sau đó tới về ướt át lấy canh lên mạch máu hạ thể. Hắn lần nữa cắm vào thân thể của hắn, so vừa rồi thông thuận nhiều, trực tiếp trượt vào chỗ sâu. Sảng khoái phải lông tơ đứng thẳng, Roger bóp lấy hắn bên cạnh eo dùng sức đánh cắm, hung hăng gây rối cái kia làm cho người ta vô hạn khoái cảm địa phương, hắn nghĩ làm như vậy đã nghĩ thật lâu.

Chặt chẽ lối vào cắn mẫn cảm trụ thể vừa đi vừa về phun ra nuốt vào , liên tiếp chỗ rất nhanh liền nổi lên thủy quang, bọn hắn nhìn đối phương mặt, phảng phất ngày mai sẽ là tận thế như thế không giữ lại chút nào hưởng lạc. Rafa bị đính đến bên cạnh cong đầu ngược lại tại gối đầu một bên, trên thân thể hạ đung đưa, hắn nắm chặt Roger thủ đoạn cố hết sức lớn tiếng thở, muốn hắn chậm một chút, cũng muốn hắn càng mau một chút.

"Rafa, " hắn đem hai chân của hắn đỡ đến trên bờ vai, cái này tư thế phía dưới đội lên chỗ sâu nhất, "Ta nghĩ vĩnh viễn lưu tại trong thân thể của ngươi."

Không phải mới vừa còn muốn đuổi ta đi? Rafa đã hoàn mỹ lo lắng nam nhân trên giường nói lời có hay không một câu thật, chỉ có thể nhắm mắt lại tiếp nhận như mưa giông gió bão rơi xuống va chạm, mỗi một cái đều kích thích thân thể trận trận phát run, thậm chí không ý thức được mình chính tại cao giọng kêu to. Khí tức của hắn bị xáo trộn, trong đại não chỉ còn lại đặt mình vào Vân Phong vui vẻ. Nếu như có thể cái gì đều không muốn, kia là lại may mắn bất quá, nhưng quá khứ phát sinh sự tình như quỷ quái quấn quanh trong lòng nhọn, hắn đối với dạng này không biết liêm sỉ tầm hoan tác nhạc mình cảm thấy phi thường sợ hãi, đón lấy, trong nội tâm rét lạnh lại nhanh đem hắn nuốt hết. Rafa tuyệt vọng tại một mảnh trong bóng tối lục lọi, hi vọng có cái gì cây cỏ cứu mạng có thể đem hắn từ băng lãnh trong vực sâu lôi ra tới.

Một con không tính ấm áp, nhưng mềm mại đáng tin chậm tay chậm cài lên hắn năm ngón tay, hắn bỗng dưng mở to mắt, trông thấy Roger cúi người xuống tới thiếp tại mặt bên cạnh. Hô hấp của hắn cũng là hỗn loạn, mấy sợi quyền phát treo tại trên trán lay động."Làm sao rồi?" Hắn hôn tai của hắn tóc mai nói nhỏ, "Ta ở đây."

Rafa cúi đầu, dùng sức cắn lên vai phải của hắn. Hắn có bao nhiêu dễ chịu, liền có bao nhiêu dùng sức. Roger chịu đựng xảy ra bất ngờ đau đớn nâng trong ngực người ôm càng chặt hơn, eo tăng tốc tần suất, đùi cùng bờ mông đập thanh âm quả thực có thể xuyên tường mà qua. Cổ họng của hắn rên rỉ lên, hưng phấn tại Rafa thể nội mạnh mẽ đâm tới. Không biết lúc nào, trên vai đau đớn bỗng nhiên lỏng miệng, Rafa một mặt sức cùng lực kiệt biểu lộ, mồ hôi nhỏ giọt kêu to lấy tên của hắn.

"Rog. . ." Hắn nghẹn ngào đã rất rõ hiện ra hắn muốn thả ra xúc động.

"Không, " Roger trực tiếp cự tuyệt. Hắn bóp gấp hắn gốc rễ, một bên dùng ngón cái chắn ở trên đỉnh.

"Ta muốn bắn, " Rafa cầu khẩn nói.

"Không, " ánh mắt của hắn sáng rực nhìn qua Rafa lung tung chống đối, trên tay càng thêm dùng sức ngăn cản hắn, "Cùng ta cùng một chỗ."

Thừa cưỡi thời điểm luôn luôn có thể để cho hắn sảng khoái phải cơ bắp run rẩy, không biết là nghĩ vui vẻ hắn hay là tra tấn hắn, Roger lăn xuống nằm đến mặt giường, kéo ra Rafa chân ngồi vào trên người mình, tay y nguyên một mực bóp lấy hắn tiếp cận cao trào khí quan. Rafa thân thể nghiêng ngửa đi, một tay chống đỡ tại Roger trên đầu gối, một tay nâng lên nắm lấy tóc dài về sau vuốt, cổ trở lên da thịt trướng thành tươi non màu hồng, cùng trắng nõn lồng ngực so sánh tươi sáng. Hắn ở phía trên lên lên xuống xuống, xem ra đã không biết mình người ở phương nào, dày vò phát ra tràn đầy giọng nghẹn ngào uyển chuyển rên rỉ.

Roger ngăn chặn trong bụng liệt hỏa tiếp tục co rút lấy, nhìn tới trong tay đồ vật tràn ra một giọt vẩn đục chất lỏng dọc theo bạo mãn gân xanh trụ thể chảy xuống, càng thêm hưng phấn nóng nảy, mất mạng gây rối hắn điểm mẫn cảm. Lập tức một trận không có quy luật chút nào co rút giảo lấy hạ thể của hắn co vào phun ra nuốt vào, hắn khẽ nói một tiếng buông tay ra, hai người đồng thời phun ra. Loại này dục tiên dục tử thoải mái hồi lâu chưa từng phát sinh qua, hắn có thể cảm thấy mình bắn rất nhiều, tràn đầy toàn bộ rót vào Rafa trong thân thể. Hắn một bên rên rỉ một vừa nhìn hắn cao trào lúc dáng vẻ, chất lỏng màu trắng cốt cốt vẩy ra rơi tại đường cong mê người phần bụng, mồ hôi dọc theo dưới cổ lõm khe rãnh trượt xuống đến trước ngực. Yên lặng thật lâu, bọn hắn mới từ đỉnh phong trong dư vận trở lại thế giới hiện thực.

Chapter 24: Chủ tuyến (hai mươi)

Chapter Text

§24

Từ đám mây chậm rãi rớt xuống cảm giác là mơ mơ màng màng mê huyễn, thân thể cùng đầu đều ở vào hoàn toàn mất trọng lượng trạng thái, như một phiến lông vũ nhẹ nhàng xuyên qua xoay quanh. Roger thở dài một tiếng, hơi thanh tỉnh lúc phát hiện không biết lúc nào Rafa đã nằm sấp trong ngực. Hắn sờ sờ lưng của hắn, đầy tay trơn ướt , liên tiếp lấy thân thể cũng là dinh dính không chịu nổi, nóng dịch từ nội bộ dần dần tuôn ra trôi ẩm ướt ga giường. Loại này mang theo bối rối mệt mỏi để người cảm thấy an tâm, bọn hắn chồng lên nhau như muốn thiếp đi. Mơ mơ màng màng ở giữa, Roger lại bỗng nhiên bị bừng tỉnh, hắn mở mắt nhìn đến Rafa mở to mỏi mệt con mắt chính tại ngóng nhìn chính mình.

"Làm sao rồi?" Hắn nhỏ giọng thì thầm một câu, quay người đem hắn từ lồng ngực phóng tới trên giường.

Rafa rút vào trong ngực của hắn, trang làm cái gì cũng không có phát sinh. Da thịt của hắn vẫn là một mảnh màu hồng, tại ánh đèn dìu dịu hạ lóe đầm nước.

"Muốn đi tắm rửa sao?" Roger dùng tay phát lấy hắn loạn loạn tóc đen, mặc dù hỏi như vậy, nhưng vây được nửa phần không muốn nhúc nhích, "Ta bắn ở bên trong, thật có lỗi." Hắn đang nghĩ nói, nói qua cho ngươi bao nhiêu lần đừng để bất luận kẻ nào bắn ở bên trong, bỗng nhiên ý thức được hắn đã không có khả năng để Rafa cùng trừ mình ra "Bất luận kẻ nào" phát sinh cái gì. Lòng ham chiếm hữu loại vật này thật sự là không giảng đạo lý, vô luận đối với người nào, hắn đều nghĩ đem bọn hắn thưởng thức trong tay. Nhưng đối với bên người nam hài này, tựa hồ không chỉ có lòng ham chiếm hữu đơn giản như vậy.

"Biết, " Rafa nặng nề đáp nói, " ta về sau sẽ chú ý."

Hắn nghe ra ý tứ trong lời của hắn, nâng sau gáy của hắn theo trong ngực, "Không đi."

"Ừm?"

"Ta nói, không đi, " Roger có chút ngây thơ lặp lại một lần."Những chuyện khác ngươi không cần lo lắng, ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp "

Nghe được lời nói này, Rafa cũng không có rất đắc ý hoặc rất mừng rỡ, càng giống là như trút được gánh nặng. Hắn dùng lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve lên Roger trên bờ vai bị mình khai ra vết tích, nơi đó có chút phát xanh phát sưng. Hai người trầm mặc một hồi, tựa như là vì vừa rồi đối thoại cảm thấy xấu hổ.

"Thật lâu trước đó ngươi nói muốn làm cơm cho ta ăn, " Roger không hiểu cười yếu ớt, mệt mỏi màu nâu đôi mắt nhuộm mờ mịt sương mù, "Còn giữ lời sao?"

"Trong nhà ngươi ngay cả cái nồi đều không có, " hắn lắc đầu, bất đắc dĩ giơ lên khóe miệng.

Cái này tựa như là từ đó về sau Rafa lần thứ nhất lộ ra tiếu dung. Roger trong lòng gánh nặng phảng phất rơi xuống, hắn hiện tại không nghĩ quản cái khác bất cứ chuyện gì, cũng hi vọng mình có thể như cái người thật là tốt như thế cùng hắn cùng một chỗ thiếp đi. Qua nhiều năm như vậy, không có người nào có thể ở bên người nằm còn để hắn như thế trấn an, dù là có khi cùng Adrian cùng một chỗ, cũng sẽ cảm thấy nặng nề. Vì cái gì Adrian không làm được sự tình, Rafa liền làm được rồi? Không rõ. Liền xem như tạm thời cho hắn cung cấp một cái chỗ tránh nạn đi, có lẽ qua mấy ngày, hết thảy lại sẽ khôi phục hình dáng cũ, hắn cuối cùng không thể yên lòng lưu ai ở bên người. Những năm này đều là như thế này qua xuống tới, Adrian chính là tốt nhất vết xe đổ, nhưng giờ phút này tạm thời có thể không cần cân nhắc chuyện sau này.

Buổi sáng, Roger là bị điện giật lời nói đánh thức. Hắn tức giận tại bên gối tìm tòi chấn động điện thoại, mở ra cực không tình nguyện mơ hồ mắt buồn ngủ, xem xét là Adrian danh tự. Rafa còn ở bên cạnh ngủ say, Roger lặng yên không một tiếng động đứng lên đi đến phòng vệ sinh nhận nghe điện thoại.

"Làm sao rồi?" Hắn xoa vai trái mệt mỏi hỏi.

"Ngươi còn đang ngủ?" Dĩ vãng thời gian này điểm, đều là Roger dùng điện thoại đem Adrian đánh thức, "Thân ái, hôm nay là thứ hai."

"Ta đang nghỉ phép."

"Đi đâu chơi rồi? Ngươi nghe so bình thường còn mệt hơn."

"Cũng là không có đi, " Roger bất đắc dĩ cười cười, dùng tay xoa xoa tóc ý đồ để cho mình thanh tỉnh điểm, "Đi bờ biển phơi nắng, bơi lội, đi Dirty Peach ăn cơm, có khi đi vận động. Càng nhiều thời điểm đều ở nhà dỗ tiểu hài."

Trong lời nói bên ngoài thư giãn ngữ khí để Adrian ẩn ẩn đoán ra mấy phần, hắn há miệng liền hỏi, "Rafa thế nào?"

"Tốt hơn nhiều, xem ra ta không cần đến mời ngươi ra mặt hỗ trợ." Roger dạng này trêu ghẹo hắn, trong lòng cũng là thật dài lỏng một cỗ kình.

"Các ngươi. . ." Adrian muốn nói lại thôi, hắn buồn cười phát phát hiện mình lại có loại xem trò vui tâm tính, "Các ngươi có hay không. . ."

"Bên trên, Adrian, " Roger xoa huyệt Thái Dương, che mắt đáp nói, " bên trên, bên trên, bên trên."

"Mấy lần?"

"Liền một lần."

"Ta không tin, " Adrian tại điện thoại bên kia cười lên ha hả.

"Mười chín lần."

"Hắn là phản ứng gì? Không có nôn tại ngươi trên giường a?"

"Ngươi ngậm miệng, " hắn vô tâm cùng hắn nói đùa, ngữ khí trầm trọng nói, "Hắn nói hắn yêu ta. Adrian, ta cũng không biết nên làm cái gì."

"Hôm qua S đến hỏi ta, Rafa lúc nào trở về. Tựa hồ rất nhiều hộ khách lưu ý lấy hắn, S một mực từ chối, trong lòng ít nhiều có chút không vui. Đại khái cũng là bởi vì ta lần trước thay ngươi đưa tới tiền nhanh dùng đến cùng."

Roger trong lòng rõ ràng, Adrian gọi điện thoại cho hắn nhất định là có chuyện muốn nói, hắn dừng một chút, phí sức mở miệng, "Ta tạm thời còn không có ý định để hắn trở về, " Roger do dự muốn hay không đem ý tưởng chân thật thẳng thắn ra, hắn vẫn là quan tâm Adrian, không hi vọng hắn bởi vậy không cao hứng, nhưng hiện tại không có người khác có thể cùng một chỗ nghĩ biện pháp, "Nếu như có thể mà nói, để S thả hắn đi đi. Hắn vốn là không nên đợi tại loại địa phương kia."

"Ý của ngươi là, ta đáng chết đợi tại loại địa phương kia, làm nhiều năm như vậy thấp hèn hoạt động?" Adrian ngữ khí không giống như là sinh khí, vẻn vẹn khinh miệt trào phúng. Tại hai người bọn họ đánh cho lửa nóng nhất thời điểm, Roger cũng từ chưa nói qua một câu để hắn đừng có lại ở nơi đó làm việc.

"Đương nhiên không. Ngươi là tự chọn, hắn là bị ép buộc, đúng không?"

"Roger, ngươi cảm thấy S đáp ứng khả năng lớn bao nhiêu?"

"Hắn là cái người làm ăn, chúng ta giao tình lại sâu, cũng không đến nỗi để hắn lập tức có thể thả người, " đối với điểm ấy Roger rất rõ ràng, "Hiện tại mở miệng, hắn sẽ ngay tại chỗ lên giá."

"Vẫn cho là ngươi không quan tâm cái này đâu, kém chút quên ngươi là từ nhỏ đã hiểu làm sao quản lý tài sản Thụy Sĩ người." Adrian cười nói. Kỳ thật hắn cũng hiểu, thay một cái bèo nước gặp nhau người làm được mức này đã rất khẳng khái.

"Tiền của ta cũng không phải tùy tiện từ dưới đất nhặt được. Nên hoa một điểm cũng sẽ không thiếu hắn, nhưng hiện tại không thích hợp."

"Buổi chiều ta đi qua một chuyến thế nào?" Adrian đột nhiên thả nhu ngữ khí hỏi, "Rất lâu không có gặp mặt."

Roger có chút chần chờ, vô ý thức hướng phòng ngủ nhìn thoáng qua. Hắn còn chưa lên tiếng, trong điện thoại ngay sau đó truyền đến Adrian thanh âm, "Ta nghĩ ngươi."

Hắn không nghĩ để hắn thất vọng, mở miệng liền đáp nói, " tốt. Ta cũng nhớ ngươi."

Rafa có nguyện ý hay không nhìn thấy người khác? Còn chưa kịp nghĩ lại, đã đáp ứng Adrian. Sau khi cúp điện thoại, hắn rửa mặt một phen lại trở lại trên giường.

Thời tiết một mực rất tốt, ánh nắng an tĩnh rơi trên mặt đất, ga giường cùng Rafa bên gối. Hắn ngủ rất ngon, ngẫu nhiên rung động mấy lần lông mi, còn lại thời điểm đều ngoan ngoãn không nhúc nhích. Roger ngồi ở bên cạnh cong lên chân nhờ cái đầu nhìn hắn, bất tri bất giác nhìn thật lâu, tay của hắn giống như rảnh đến vô sự có thể làm, luôn nghĩ đưa tới nắm lên Rafa tóc dài lọn tóc chơi đùa nhìn, xoa bóp hắn nhỏ vành tai cùng khuôn mặt. Nghiêng đầu thoáng nhìn vai phải của mình, tối hôm qua bị cắn qua địa phương thình lình một vòng tử sắc ấn ký, hiện ra màu xanh cùng màu vàng vết ứ đọng, ước chừng ba ngày đều tiêu không đi xuống. Roger leo đến trên người hắn, dùng ngón tay gãi gãi cái cằm của hắn, tựa hồ là quá nhẹ nhu, đang ngủ say người vẻn vẹn đem đầu xoay cái phương hướng, con mắt y nguyên bế rất dễ chịu. Hắn dùng xuống thân đụng đụng hắn, Rafa liền bị ủi tỉnh.

"Ngươi nặng quá, " hắn bất mãn đem đầu tại trên gối đầu tả hữu cọ xát, miệng bên trong lẩm bẩm.

"Ta đau quá, " Roger đem mặt của hắn vịn chính, xích lại gần nói, "Chính ngươi nhìn xem nơi này."

Rafa phản ứng còn không quá linh quang, hắn mơ hồ mắt buồn ngủ ngơ ngác liếc một lát, qua loa tại kia vết cắn bên trên hôn miệng, khẽ đảo đầu lại nằm ngủ.

"Hết ăn lại uống còn cắn người, ngươi hôm nay nên làm việc, " Roger đem mặt của hắn tại hai bàn tay bên trong lắc tới lắc lui, hảo tâm hỗ trợ cưỡng chế di dời hắn ngủ gật sức lực, "Một hồi muốn làm cơm, nghe được không?"

"Không có cái nồi." Hắn nghĩ xoay người nằm sấp ngủ, nhưng bị đè ép không nhúc nhích được, mười phần ủy khuất muốn để Roger đình chỉ ầm ĩ.

"Không có đi mua ngay, mau dậy đi."

"..."

"Rafa?"

Đầu hắn bị dao choáng, cau mày một mặt ngủ gật dáng vẻ, giả vờ như không nghe thấy. Roger ngược lại là tự ngu tự nhạc phải rất vui vẻ, một hồi dùng đầu ngón tay đâm lông mi của hắn, một hồi sờ lấy hắn trần trùng trục cánh tay, cuối cùng âm thầm vươn hướng phía dưới.

"Ngươi nơi này chuyện gì xảy ra?" Hắn lực nhẹ bóp bóp Rafa hơi cứng hạ thể.

"Ngươi nơi này lại là chuyện gì xảy ra?" Hơi chút quyển bụng, liền cọ đến bên cạnh đồng dạng hơi cứng đồ vật, Rafa nhắm mắt lại phờ phạc mà nói. Đột nhiên một mảnh lành lạnh đồ vật dính vào trên môi, đang muốn mở mắt, Roger đầu lưỡi liền duỗi vào. Hai người không sâu không cạn triền miên trong chốc lát, trong không khí đều là gió biển ấm áp hương vị.

Lúc trước cùng hắn hôn lúc, cơ hồ mỗi lần cũng có thể đi theo một trận bão tố tình ái. Roger tinh tế mút lấy hắn mềm mại, thỏa mãn lên tiếng một tiếng, không làm gì, dạng này giống như có lẽ đã thật tốt.

"Vui vẻ sao?" Rafa đột nhiên dừng lại hỏi hắn.

"Có ý tứ gì?"

"Ngươi lấy trước thoạt nhìn luôn luôn đã không uể oải cũng không vui, hiện tại giống như có chút không giống."

Roger hơi kinh ngạc, bởi vì trên mặt hắn luôn luôn treo rất tiêu chuẩn mỉm cười, trừ Adrian không có người cảm thấy hắn sẽ không vui, giữ kín như bưng chuyện cũ cũng chưa từng bị đọc lên. Có lẽ là Rafa bắt được qua hắn trong ánh mắt cảm xúc mảnh vỡ, hắn lấy một cái đơn giản nhất ngay thẳng vấn đề bắt hắn cho hỏi khó. Vui vẻ sao? Roger đáp không lên. Còn có rất nhiều chuyện không có giải quyết, không có có rất nhiều hồi ức nén ở trong lòng, nhưng sáng nay tỉnh lại thời điểm chỉ cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm.

"Ta trời sinh chính là như thế một trương mặt poker, " hắn nhấp ở đôi môi thật mỏng như thế qua loa ứng hòa. Đã không uể oải cũng không vui, hoàn toàn chính xác chính là hình tượng của hắn.

Biểu lộ sẽ gạt người, ánh mắt sẽ không. Người sẽ che giấu nói dối, nhưng chi tiết sẽ không. Rafa an tĩnh nhìn qua hắn, Roger miệng không có câu lên, ánh mắt lại đang cười. Người khác nhìn không thấy thế giới bên trong, hắn đột nhiên bị một chùm yếu đuối ánh nắng chiếu sáng, cái gọi là lẫn nhau sưởi ấm, chính là như thế cẩu thả ăn xổi ở thì một chuyện.

Không tình nguyện rời khỏi giường, Rafa bị kéo xuống lâu chở đi một cái rất xa đại siêu thị. Hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt dựa vào tại cửa kính xe bên trên, đầu lung la lung lay, Roger liền như thế thỉnh thoảng nghiêng mắt nhìn hắn một chút.

"Ngươi vậy mà thích loại này ca, " Rafa thình lình toát ra một câu.

"AC/DC đối cho các ngươi ở độ tuổi này đến nói quá mức lúc rồi?"

"Không có, ta chỉ là có chút kinh ngạc, " Rafa khóe miệng có chút hất lên, gian nan nghẹn hạ tiếu dung.

Roger sửng sốt, sau đó biểu lộ quái dị đem CD hoán đổi đến điện đài, thế là Rafa khuôn mặt tươi cười liền rõ ràng hơn. Bọn hắn đến cửa hàng về sau, Rafa giống như đột nhiên thanh tỉnh, tràn đầy phấn khởi chọn lựa đến, Roger cái gì cũng không hiểu, đẩy giỏ hàng cùng ở phía sau. Hắn ngẫu nhiên nhấc lên một vật nói "Cái này rất tốt", liền sẽ gặp phải Rafa chế giễu, sau đó ngoan ngoãn buông xuống. Trong thương trường hơi lạnh rất đủ, hoàn cảnh cũng rất thoải mái dễ chịu, cảm giác có thể dạng này đi dạo cả ngày, hắn quá lâu chưa làm qua chuyện này, đối hết thảy đều tràn ngập tò mò.

"Rafa, " hắn gọi lại đằng trước người, "Ngươi có muốn hay không ngồi tại trong xe?"

"Ngồi làm cái gì ở bên trong?" Rafa cầm trong tay một bó hắn gọi không ra tên nguyên liệu nấu ăn, nhướng mày mặt mũi tràn đầy hoang mang hỏi.

"Không biết. Có lẽ ta có thể đẩy ngươi. . . Chơi, cái gì."

Rafa nhịn không được lộ ra một cái vẻ mặt cứng ngắc, vừa buồn cười vừa bất đắc dĩ, "Ta lại không phải 8 tuổi tiểu hài."

"Tốt a."

"Ngươi ở chỗ này chờ ta, ta muốn đi mua cái nồi, còn có khác đồ làm bếp."

"Ta không cùng lúc đi?" Roger cúi tại giỏ hàng phía trên, nhàm chán trước sau trượt lên bánh xe.

"Ngươi. . . Ngươi vướng chân vướng tay, " hắn cơ hồ là kinh ngạc phát hiện, Roger đối với những ngày này thường vụn vặt đồ vật thật một chút cũng không hiểu, "Chờ ta ở đây. Đồ vô dụng đừng loạn cầm."

Ta sống thế nào phải như thế biệt khuất rồi? Tính tiền lúc, Roger nghĩ thầm. Bọn hắn mua ròng rã hai xe đồ vật, quả thực một bộ muốn dời chỗ ở chiến trận. Bọn hắn hoa sức lực thật lớn đem đồ vật mang về bãi đỗ xe, vất vả vận chuyển một trận, ngồi trở lại chỗ ngồi lúc hai người đều nóng xuất mồ hôi. Rafa đem đầu góp tại hơi lạnh trước mặt thổi lạnh, tóc dài phiêu ở bên tai, uyển uốn lượn diên mồ hôi dấu vết từ cái trán leo đến cái cằm, áo thun cũng dính ở trước ngực. Hắn một mực vẩy lấy tóc, vẩy nhiều, động tác này liền biến vị. Roger nháy mắt mấy cái, cố gắng nếm thử để cho mình đừng như cái cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua nam sắc lăng đầu thanh đồng dạng nhìn chằm chằm trên người hắn nhìn.

"Ta muốn bị cảm nắng, " Rafa đem bàn tay tiến trong quần áo vuốt một cái mồ hôi.

"Rafa, " hắn mặt mũi tràn đầy trầm trọng gọi hắn.

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Cho ta miệng một hồi."

"¿ cái gì?"

"Nó cứng rắn."

Roger xoa lên sau gáy của hắn chuẩn bị đem đầu của hắn ấn xuống, dĩ vãng dạng này lúc Rafa đều sẽ thuận theo làm theo. Có thể là ăn nói khép nép cung cấp hắn nhiều ngày như vậy, tính tình cũng cứng rắn, Rafa lại có chút từ chối không nguyện ý."Nơi này là công cộng trường hợp, " hắn đỏ mặt nói.

"Sẽ không có người nhìn thấy."

"Hiện tại là ban ngày! Ngươi làm sao..." Rafa bị đè vào trước mặt, một trận cuồng nhiệt ẩm ướt hôn rơi xuống. Hắn mấy lần muốn chạy trốn ra, nhưng Roger đem hắn tác thủ đến sít sao, liền hô hấp thời gian đều không có. Cuối cùng, Rafa đành phải thoáng lui nhường một bước. "Về nhà, về nhà làm, " hắn màu nâu đôi mắt bên trong lóe ôn nhu lại mê người quang trạch, giống cao hứng bốn phía đi loạn nai con.

Không biết có hay không siêu tốc, đường trở về so lúc đến nhanh hơn rất nhiều. Vào cửa nháy mắt, hai người ôm cùng một chỗ nóng vội lỗ mãng ôm hôn. Nào đó nháy mắt, Roger cơ hồ coi là loại này xúc động giống như là tình yêu cuồng nhiệt lúc cảm giác —— mừng rỡ, mơ hồ, khát vọng lại tim đập nhanh. Quần của hắn cởi tại mắt cá chân ở giữa, đem hắn hạ thân lột sạch sành sanh sau đó bưng lên tới dọa tại trên ván cửa đụng chạm lấy. Rafa treo ở trên eo, hắn nắm lấy Roger phía sau lưng, luồn vào trong quần áo vuốt ve kia phiến trên da thịt có chút nhô ra vết sẹo, ngước cổ lên tại chật hẹp không gian bên trong gian nan thở dốc, bắp chân theo tiết tấu lung la lung lay. Nội bộ là rất trơn ướt, nhưng chỗ nối tiếp tỳ phải hơi khô đau, hắn cũng không để ý;Roger lần thứ nhất so hắn bắn trước, hắn cũng không để ý. Dạng này một cái thẳng thắn mà thô lỗ, giống như gần nhất mới vừa vặn được thú mà đối tình ái nghiện Roger cũng rất mê người đáng yêu.

Không nghĩ tới có một ngày sẽ dùng "Đáng yêu" cái từ này để hình dung hắn, Rafa cúi đầu nhìn xem hắn ngồi ở phía dưới dùng miệng giúp mình lấy ra, nhất thời hưng phấn trừu sáp hai lần. Vốn cho rằng Roger sẽ không cao hứng, nhưng hắn giống như không quan trọng, kéo Rafa hai cái đùi kẹp trên bờ vai, từ dưới mà thượng tướng hắn huyền không kia bộ phận trọng lượng nâng. Chỉ dựa vào lực ma sát là không đủ để không đi xuống, Rafa bắt lấy tay cầm cái cửa, nâng lên một cái khác cái cánh tay phản quay tới chống đỡ cánh cửa. Phía dưới truyền đến nhanh cảm giác lại hưởng thụ lại tra tấn, thân thể của hắn dán cửa khó nhịn giãy dụa, cùi chỏ ở trên không trung đong đưa run rẩy, bộ này tình dục thúc đẩy bản năng phản ứng cũng tại làm bao trùm hắn người càng làm càng nhanh. Rafa đột nhiên kinh hô một tiếng, kéo căng lên mũi chân đem thân thể bên trong nóng hổi chất lỏng rót vào cổ họng của hắn.

Roger lau,chùi đi khóe miệng, dùng đỏ lên mà ôn nhu mỏi mệt ánh mắt nhìn hắn. Bọn hắn dựa vào cửa nghỉ ngơi một lát, thẳng đến hắn lại bị bế lên, bất quá lần này là đi hướng ghế sô pha, giống là chuẩn bị tiếp lấy một lần nữa.

"Làm sao?" Roger cười hỏi một mặt hoang mang hắn, "Không có ý tứ kia, đã bị ngươi ép khô. Bỏ qua cho ta đi, ta đã không phải là 18 tuổi tiểu hỏa tử."

"Ta không có ý tứ kia, " hắn nằm trên ghế sa lon giải thích.

"Đồ vật còn tại trong cốp sau, ta đi mang lên."

"Ta cùng đi với ngươi."

"Một hồi còn muốn làm cơm, ngươi ngay ở chỗ này nghỉ ngơi." Roger mặc quần liền ra cửa.

Hắn không hiểu rất kích động, rời đi Thụy Sĩ về sau, từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có ai trong nhà cho hắn làm cơm ăn. Adrian thói quen sinh hoạt rối tinh rối mù, sẽ không làm cơm cũng không muốn làm cơm ; còn Andy, liền càng là tay chân vụng về một cái đại khái.

Chapter 25: Hồi ức tuyến (năm)

Chapter Text

§25

Andy nằm tại Roger trên giường, buồn bực ngán ngẩm mà nhìn xem hắn ngồi ở bên người chơi điện thoại. Mấy ngày trước đây vừa mới khôi phục dĩ vãng ở chung, hắn có một bụng lời nói nghĩ nói với hắn, nhưng Roger vẫn như cũ là bộ kia xa cách dáng vẻ, khi thì vẻ mặt tươi cười cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm, khi thì lại lãnh lãnh đạm đạm, phảng phất còn đang vì chuyện lúc trước sinh khí. So hiện nay trời, hắn hoa thật là lớn kình mới đem Roger mời được đi sân bóng nhìn hắn chơi bóng, sau khi kết thúc huấn luyện cũng là không cần mặt mũi cùng về hắn ký túc xá đổ thừa không chịu đi. Nhưng Roger hiện tại đã không đụng vào, sẽ còn cùng một chỗ ngồi ở trên giường, đương nhiên, cái này rất có thể là bởi vì gian phòng bên trong chỉ có hai người bọn họ, Severin ra ngoài —— hắn luôn luôn biến mất rất hợp thời. Như hắn ở đây, Roger liền sẽ bày ra lạnh như băng tư thái.

"Nơi này cơ bắp đau quá, " Andy án lấy bắp chân của mình bụng nói.

Roger không có đáp lời, rất đầu nhập đánh lấy chữ gì. Hắn lặng lẽ nhô đầu ra, phát hiện hắn chính đang biên tập một đầu đẩy văn, là dùng tiếng Đức viết, một chữ cũng xem không hiểu, nhưng đằng sau thêm một đống lớn biểu lộ ký hiệu, Andy nhịn không được phốc phốc bật cười —— gia hỏa này thường thường tại chi tiết nhỏ bên trên hiện ra một chút cùng hắn bề ngoài cực không tương xứng ngây thơ.

"Ngươi đang viết gì?" Hắn đoạt qua điện thoại di động của hắn, "Để ta xem một chút."

"Ngươi lại xem không hiểu, " Roger mất hứng đi tranh đoạt.

"Những vẻ mặt này ký hiệu ta vẫn là có thể xem hiểu, " hắn xoay người dùng cõng bảo vệ, nhanh chóng quét mắt màn hình, "Một cái sóng biển, một chén đồ uống, một quyển sách, một cái chạy bộ tiểu nhân nhi, một cái lớn mặt trời..."

"Ngươi không cần đọc lên tới."

"Làm sao thêm nhiều như vậy? Y, phía sau còn có một viên bóng rổ đâu, " Andy đưa di động trả lại, cười híp mắt hỏi, "Ngươi đến cùng viết thứ gì nha?"

Roger nhấn diệt màn hình, để điện thoại di động xuống ném đến bên gối, tựa hồ là bị người rình trộm đến bí mật nhỏ, không định phát. Hắn vỗ xuống Andy đỡ ở trên người hắn chân, để hắn cho mình đưa ra điểm nằm xuống không gian.

"Bắp chân của ta đau quá!" Andy vẻ mặt cầu xin nũng nịu, "Hậu thiên liền muốn ví dụ thi đấu."

"Ngươi mỗi lần huấn luyện xong đều không xoa chân, a-xít lac-tic chồng chất sảng khoái nhưng sẽ đau." Ngữ khí của hắn có chút chỉ trích.

"Ta sẽ không vò, ngươi dạy một chút ta, " hắn an tĩnh nghiêng đầu nhìn qua hắn, đã nằm tại trên một cái giường, nhất định phải tìm cơ hội đùa nghịch lưu manh.

Roger biết hắn là cố ý, cũng không nói gì nữa, ngồi vào Andy hai chân ở giữa bắt đầu giúp hắn xoa bóp phát cứng rắn cơ bắp, "Gần nhất, vất vả, " hắn một bên nói một bên nghiêm túc cúi đầu làm việc, hai sợi quyền phát treo tại chuyên chú con mắt phía trước.

Kia hai con mềm mại tay tại trên da thịt vừa đi vừa về ma sát, Andy run một cái cơ linh, ra vẻ trấn định hỏi, "Hậu thiên ngươi có rảnh không? Đến xem so tài đi."

"Có thời gian ta sẽ đi." Hắn không nhẹ không nặng từ dưới mà lên án lấy đầu kia mỏi mệt bắp chân, màu xanh tĩnh mạch tại mặt ngoài nhô lên, lại dài lại thô, "Các ngươi người trong đội đều rất xuất sắc."

"Bọn hắn hiện tại nhìn thấy ngươi so nhìn thấy ta còn tôn kính khách khí, " Andy cười nói, rất thích ý động hạ eo để cho mình nằm thoải mái hơn chút. Roger tay đi tới chỗ cong gối, mò được người rất xao động."Nơi này cũng đau, " hắn chỉ chỉ đùi.

"Thật sao."

"Ta đầu tuần đem bên đùi kéo thương, một mực không có khôi phục hoàn toàn, " Andy bắt hắn lại để tay tại quần đùi ống quần bên phải, "Đúng, chính là chỗ này."

Roger bóp lấy hắn bóng loáng hai đùi trắng nõn, không nghĩ tới mình như thế nghe lời, không có chút nào lời oán giận theo. Hắn vận động thời điểm luôn luôn rất cẩn thận, mỗi lần đều sẽ đem mình chiếu cố thỏa đáng phòng ngừa ngoài ý muốn thụ thương, đối phó những này nhỏ đau nhỏ đau nhức cũng rất có biện pháp, đều đâu vào đấy dọc theo cơ bắp chậm rãi vuốt. Vốn là kiện rất đắc tâm ứng thủ sự tình, hắn mơ hồ cảm thấy bầu không khí có chút vi diệu, trên tay cũng không linh hoạt lắm. Hắn ngồi xếp bằng, Andy một cái chân khác liền đỡ tại trên đầu gối của hắn, giống như nhẹ nhõm nhất câu liền có thể để hắn toàn bộ thân thể nhào vào trong ngực.

"Làm sao rồi?" Andy hỏi.

"Không chút, " hắn trang làm cái gì đều không nghĩ, tiếp tục làm lấy mình sự tình.

"Ngươi xấu hổ rồi?"

"Cái này có gì có thể xấu hổ, ta lại không phải đại cô nương." Roger hé miệng đáp. Đúng vậy a, đây vốn chính là cực kỳ phổ thông sự tình, hắn trước kia cho rất nhiều cầu bạn đều mềm quá chân, còn có lưng eo. Làm sao đột nhiên liền cảm giác như thế khó chịu rồi?

Andy ôm lấy eo của hắn về rồi, quả thật đem hắn câu ngược lại. Mặc dù sớm có phòng bị, nhưng Roger hay là mất đi trọng tâm quẳng ở trên lồng ngực của hắn."Ta liền biết, " hắn tức giận nói, dùng cùi chỏ đem mình nâng lên.

"Để ta hôn một cái?" Andy dùng hai chân đem hắn một mực khóa lại, sáng tỏ hai mắt tràn đầy tinh quang.

"Ngươi lại bắt đầu hồ nháo."

"Rog, nhận nhận đi, ngươi đã sớm thích ta. Ngươi nếu là không thích ta, ngày đó liền sẽ không âm thầm chạy đến sân bóng nhìn ta huấn luyện, ta lúc kia liền minh bạch."

Thích hắn a? Không có nghĩ qua, chỉ là một cách tự nhiên tiếp nhận ở cùng một chỗ lúc trạng thái cùng cảm giác. Roger khe khẽ hừ một tiếng, "Ngươi cái kia điểm đáng giá ta thích? Lại đáng ghét lại sơ ý, ngay cả ba đầu trở lên ưu điểm đều góp không ra."

"Tướng mạo tốt, vóc người đẹp, đối ngươi tốt, còn có..." Andy cười đùa tí tửng phản kích, trầm tư một lát tiếp nói, " tay việc tốt, miệng việc tốt, dạng này đủ rồi sao?"

"Không muốn mặt, " hắn nghĩ từ trên người hắn đứng lên, bất đắc dĩ bị quấn đến sít sao, "Andy, ta chuẩn bị sinh khí."

"Ngươi không có chút nào sinh khí."

"Nhanh đừng làm rộn, ta nói ta không thích nam sinh."

"Vì sao cần phải cho mình dán nhãn? Ngươi không giống như là loại này khuôn sáo người, ngươi chẳng qua là ngượng ngùng thừa nhận."

Roger vùng vẫy một hồi, lại càng náo càng gần, mắt thấy hai người mặt nhanh dính vào cùng nhau lúc, cổng truyền đến tiếng vang. Severin đi vài bước, nhìn thấy bọn hắn lấy loại này tư thế ôm trên giường, ba người một trận yên tĩnh như chết, sau đó Severin lập tức cương nghiêm mặt lui về đi ra ngoài, "Phanh" một tiếng đóng kỹ cửa lại. Lần nữa còn lại Andy cùng Roger hai người, bọn hắn đều có điểm tâm tình phức tạp.

"Ngươi nên trở về đi, " Roger từ thư giãn xuống tới đầu gối bên trong bò lên, ngồi vuốt vuốt đầu tóc rối bời nói.

"Tốt a." Để Severin một mực đợi tại gian phòng của mình bên ngoài cũng không thích hợp, Andy chỉ có thể bỏ lỡ cái này cơ hội tốt, nhưng hắn đã ngửi được nảy mầm mầm non ngo ngoe muốn động hương vị.

Mặc dù đêm nay làm cho rất xấu hổ, nhưng về sau tranh tài Roger hay là đi xem. Hắn vừa đến trận, bầu không khí liền trở nên hàm súc mà sinh động, các đội viên đối với hắn tất cung tất kính, lại dẫn chút trêu chọc cảm giác, tại Roger trước mặt, Andy làm bộ hướng mọi người giải thích hai người bọn họ chỉ là bằng hữu bình thường, tựa hồ cũng không có ai nguyện ý tin tưởng, nắm lấy cơ hội liền lên hai người bọn họ hống. Chính thức tranh tài sân bãi ở trong phòng cầu quán, lúc trước làm nóng người lúc, Roger thậm chí tại cầu thủ tịch đợi thật lâu, làm hào không liên quan người ngoài cuộc cùng Andy thương thảo chiến thuật, cho một chút đề nghị của hắn. Trở lại hàng thứ nhất người xem chỗ ngồi lúc, hắn nhìn thấy cách đó không xa ngồi một cái nam sinh rất quen mặt, tựa như là trước đó vài ngày gặp được cái kia.

Andy ra sân trước còn cố ý vượt qua dãy phân cách chạy đến trên khán đài, đem điện thoại di động của mình chìa khoá chờ vật phẩm tư nhân giao cho Roger đảm bảo. Đám cầu thủ đồ vật đều là từ phụ trách hậu cần lĩnh đội nhìn, chỉ một mình hắn không chê phiền phức, nhất định phải "Đặc lập độc hành", mọi người nhìn ở trong mắt, cười ở trong lòng. Roger không có từ chối, chỉ là yên lặng cất kỹ, cổ vũ hắn vài câu.

"Hi, " trước khi đi Andy hướng một bên khác Novak vẫy tay, trên mặt mang khiêu khích tiếu dung.

"Cố lên a, " Novak nửa lạnh không nóng phản ứng, hắn nhiều nghiêng mắt nhìn thêm vài lần Roger, mười phần lưu ý lên cái này cùng hắn quan hệ tốt giống không hề tầm thường người —— lần trước gặp mặt lúc, Andy bên cạnh cũng là hắn.

Roger nhớ đến bọn hắn rõ ràng là không quá đợi thấy đối phương bộ đáng, hiện tại lại bắt đầu lôi kéo làm quen, "Ngươi thật đúng là cùng ai đều như quen thuộc."

"Ngươi không biết chúng ta có khúc mắc, kỳ thật ta cùng hắn lẫn nhau chán ghét đâu, " Andy hạ giọng nói, nháy mắt mấy cái liền chạy xuống dưới.

Cái này trận đấu thứ nhất không có bất kỳ cái gì lo lắng, từ trạm canh gác vang tranh banh lúc liền đã phân ra thắng bại. Vô luận là trên trận thế cục hay là bên ngoài sân nhân khí, Andy đội bóng đều thu hoạch được tính áp đảo thắng lợi. Cùng ngày ở đây xem tranh tài còn có rất nhiều cái khác đội bóng người, phảng phất đều cùng Andy quan hệ cá nhân rất tốt, mặc dù về sau có thể sẽ giao chiến, nhưng giờ phút này toàn không che giấu chút nào biểu đạt lấy ủng hộ.

Roger một mặt trấn tĩnh quan sát, không giống người khác như thế hô to gọi nhỏ, cho dù là kết thúc kết thúc, cũng vẻn vẹn đứng lên một bên vỗ tay một bên trầm mặc nhìn lấy bọn hắn. Cả tràng tiêu điểm đều tại Andy trên thân, rất nhiều người xem nhao nhao nghị luận cái này người tướng mạo soái khí, chơi bóng lại xuất sắc người. Cà lơ phất phơ hắn, tựa hồ cũng có phát sáng chói mắt thời điểm, càng như vậy cảm thấy, Roger liền càng nghĩ cười.

Mọi người còn ở đây bên trên chỉnh đốn thu thập thời điểm, Andy đã chạy hướng khán đài. Hắn đỉnh lấy một đầu vừa ướt lại loạn tóc vàng, mồ hôi bò đầy cằm cùng cái cổ, trong đám người xô đẩy tán loạn, vừa cùng đụng phải bằng hữu chào hỏi, một bên lòng như lửa đốt hướng hướng Roger bên kia di động tới.

"Ngươi không cùng đội bóng cùng đi?" Roger ra vẻ trấn định mà hỏi thăm. Trên thực tế, Andy tại đông đảo chú mục hạ chạy đến bên người đến để hắn cảm giác thật cao hứng, hắn có chút nghĩ làm cho tất cả mọi người đều biết gia hỏa này bình thường đều là như thế nào dán mình.

Andy không có trả lời, hướng các đội hữu vẫy tay liền từ người xem nhìn trên đài xuống dưới. Hai người bọn hắn theo tan cuộc dòng người lắc lắc ung dung, nhưng người xung quanh đều là quấn lấy bọn hắn đi, sau đó nhỏ giọng đàm luận bát quái.

"Ta đánh cho thế nào?"

"Cũng không tệ lắm, " Roger liếc hắn một cái, "Ta nhìn ngươi rất thụ nữ sinh hoan nghênh."

"Còn không phải sao."

"Vậy làm sao nghĩ như vậy không ra?" Roger đem mặt chuyển hướng ngay phía trước, hơi hơi hất cằm lên, "Đừng tại trên người ta sóng tốn thời gian."

"Ta có phải là thật hay không sóng tốn thời gian, ngươi trong lòng mình rõ ràng nhất, " hắn cười thuận tay nâng lên cánh tay dựng đến Roger trên bờ vai, lập tức bị đẩy ra."Kề vai sát cánh mới đúng, ngươi dạng này nhăn nhó, ngược lại sẽ trêu chọc mọi người chú ý đâu."

Andy lại mặt dạn mày dày nắm tay thả đi lên, lần này ngược lại là rất thuận lợi. Hắn mười phần đắc ý, hận không thể ôm hắn như cái du côn lưu manh dạng như vậy rêu rao khắp nơi đi đường. Bỗng nhiên sau lưng truyền đến một trận reo hò cười vang, nhìn lại, là nhà mình cầu thủ cõng đồ vật ra. Bọn hắn cả đám đều trên mặt hàm súc mỉm cười, giống như là sợ bị yêu đương hôi chua vị hun đến, toàn bộ đi mau lấy từ bên cạnh vượt qua.

"Khó trách Andy những ngày này một mực nói mỏi lưng đau chân."

"Ngày mai cũng có tranh tài, ban đêm nhớ kỹ kiềm chế một chút."

"Không có an toàn liền không có yêu!" Một người trải qua lúc, dùng hai cánh tay làm ra một cái xé mở một loại nào đó vật phẩm động tác.

Bọn tiểu tử vứt xuống những này hỏng bét liền chạy mở, lưu lại hai người tại phía sau sững sờ. Nói ra thật xấu hổ, bọn hắn kỳ thật ngay cả miệng đều không có hôn qua, Andy thăm dò quan sát Roger, hắn đã xụ mặt từ cánh tay dưới đáy tránh ra. Mỗi lần hắn chuẩn bị cùng hắn ấp ủ những chuyện gì thời điểm, đều sẽ bị xảy ra bất ngờ ngoài ý muốn nhiễu loạn. Cũng không phải nói nhất định phải lên giường mới an tâm, qua lâu như vậy ngay cả quan hệ cũng còn không có xác lập, cũng thực tại là xâu người khẩu vị. Nhưng hắn cam tâm tình nguyện bị hắn treo, ngẫu nhiên nhặt nhạnh chỗ tốt chiếm chiếm tiện nghi liền rất thú vị.

"Hôm nay lại cho ta bóp một lát chân có được hay không?" Andy truy ở phía sau hỏi.

"Ta muốn đi về nghỉ."

Hắn lại đang làm bộ không cao hứng, thật sự là đáng yêu tới cực điểm, Andy không buông tha cầu hắn, "Ta là thật mỏi lưng đau chân, ngươi cũng biết."

"Không."

"Roger?"

"Không."

"Nơi này cách ngươi địa phương gần, ta tiện đường đi qua một chuyến, không có gì đáng ngại a? Đúng, lại tìm Severin vì hôm trước sự tình nói lời xin lỗi." Andy nhớ tới còn không có hỏi qua lần kia hắn nghĩ làm chuyện xấu bị đụng vào về sau Roger là thế nào cùng Severin giải thích, nhất định rất đặc sắc —— điểm đặc sắc ở chỗ, Severin rõ ràng lòng biết rõ, Roger lại còn muốn tự cho là thông minh che giấu.

"Hắn không tại, " Roger ngữ khí nan trắc địa nói, "Hắn ra ngoài, mấy ngày nay đều không tại."

Có lẽ hắn nghĩ vì bọn họ chế tạo không gian? Có lẽ hắn là sợ lại gặp được loại kia trường hợp mà xấu hổ? Tóm lại, Andy chuẩn bị sau khi chuyện thành công hướng Severin dập ba cái khấu đầu lấy tỏ lòng biết ơn —— không nói đến đến tột cùng còn bao lâu nữa mới có thể làm thành sự. Hắn như thường ngày như thế bắt đầu chơi xấu, dễ như trở bàn tay lại hỗn đến Roger trong phòng đi, chuyện này ngược lại là trở nên càng ngày càng dễ dàng.

"Ta muốn tắm rửa, " hắn cởi sau lưng nói.

Roger ngồi ở trên giường, chồng lên hai cái đùi ứng nói, " tùy tiện."

Hắn đến cùng là muốn lưu ta vẫn là không nghĩ? Tắm vòi sen lúc Andy tại suy nghĩ vấn đề này. Muốn nói bọn hắn chỉ là bằng hữu bình thường, hoàn toàn chính xác có chút gượng ép. Nhưng hắn luôn luôn biểu hiện được rất khinh thường, phảng phất là bị chán mới cho phép Andy dựa vào gần một chút giống như; một phương diện khác đến xem, lấy Roger tính cách, sẽ không dung túng mình không thích người làm càn như vậy hồ nháo.

Đa tạ gần nhất trận bóng, để bọn hắn thường xuyên có dạng này thân mật cơ hội tiếp xúc. Lần trước ở trước mặt hắn lộ ra trọn vẹn thời điểm, hắn giống như rất bình thường, yên tĩnh lại kiêu ngạo; lần này tắm rửa xong ra đứng tại trước mắt hắn, Roger lại đem ánh mắt bay tới nơi khác đi, nhìn qua trống không vách tường giả vờ giả vịt."Ngươi nhìn ta, " Andy chính đối hắn giang rộng ra hai cái đùi, giơ lên cánh tay trước sau vuốt ẩm ướt tóc, thật dài thân thể lôi ra một đạo trần trụi đường cong.

Hắn tựa như dễ dàng bên cạnh quay đầu, hất cằm lên buông thõng mí mắt cùng hắn đối mặt, "Làm sao?"

"Nhìn nơi này, " Andy nhàn nhạt cười nói, " không dám nhìn? Ngươi lại không phải chưa thấy qua."

"Nhìn nơi này làm cái gì, sớm đều gặp."

Roger khinh miệt trả lời, ánh mắt lại lại dời về phía sau lưng không có chút nào tiêu điểm hư chỗ. Thấy thế, Andy nhịn không được nhấp im miệng sừng nén cười, bộ này ra vẻ thận trọng bộ dáng ngược lại để người nghĩ lại nhiều đùa hắn một hồi, "Ngươi cái kia thời điểm mới cùng ta đi lên giường? Ta thật rất ưa thích ngươi."

"Thật có lỗi, không có ý nghĩ kia. Ta có phải là vô ý làm cái gì nói cái gì để ngươi sinh ra hiểu lầm rồi?"

"Ngươi người này nếu có thể thành thật một điểm thì càng tốt hơn, bất quá dạng này cũng rất đáng yêu. Ta nhìn ngươi còn có thể trang tới khi nào đi."

"Andy, ta thật không có bất kỳ cái gì ý nghĩ."

"Tốt tốt tốt, phiền phức cho ta đằng cái địa phương, chân của ta nhanh đứng đoạn mất." Hắn cởi truồng trực tiếp bò lên giường, từ Roger trên đùi lướt qua, mở ra tứ chi liền ở bên cạnh nằm xuống.

"Đem y phục của ngươi mặc."

"Quần áo triều triều, ta không muốn mặc."

Roger liếm một cái môi khô ráo, lại là thờ ơ nói, "Tùy tiện." Hắn trong lúc lơ đãng hít sâu một lần, ngoài ý muốn cảm thấy mình nhịp tim rất nhanh. Tương phản, bên cạnh cái kia không biết liêm sỉ gia hỏa ngược lại là rất hài lòng, thư thư phục phục gối lên cánh tay, thỉnh thoảng nhìn về phía hắn một chút. Roger lo lắng bị phát hiện cái gì không đúng, liền cầm điện thoại di động lên bắt đầu nhìn.

Qua hồi lâu, trầm mặc không khí bị chính hắn đánh vỡ, "Các ngươi trong đội cái kia khống chế bóng hậu vệ giống như không có quá nhiều kinh nghiệm." Mặc dù một mực đang chơi điện thoại, trong lòng lại bị bên người nằm lộ ra trọn vẹn người cách nên được trên dưới lo nghĩ.

Dư quang bên trong Andy đầu nghiêng về hắn bên này im miệng không nói, tựa hồ tại nghiêm túc nghe ý kiến của hắn.

"Ngươi là rất có thể được phân, nhưng không nên cái gì đều muốn mình tới làm, luyện nhiều một chút hắn đi."

Quay đầu thoáng nhìn, nguyên lai gia hỏa này vậy mà ngủ.

Ngày thứ hai buổi chiều Andy xuất hiện tại sân bóng lúc, trên đùi cùng cánh tay treo hai khối nhàn nhạt máu ứ đọng —— tốt tại không ai chú ý tới, nếu không thật sự là muốn gây nên cái gì dâm uế lại nội hàm hiểu lầm. Hắn cũng không hiểu tối hôm qua đến cùng chuyện gì xảy ra, vì cái gì chỉ bất quá chủ quan ngủ mà thôi, Roger liền tức giận phải đem hắn một cước đá xuống giường. Trần trụi thân thể đụng vào trên sàn nhà lăn hai vòng, còn rất đau, lại kinh lại sợ đứng lên hỏi Roger xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn liền mặt lạnh lấy không trả lời, nhặt lên quần áo chơi bóng ném qua đến đuổi người đi.

"Ta gần nhất quá mệt mỏi a, " Andy bị thẳng tắp đẩy ra ngoài cửa, một bên lảo đảo mặc lên đồ lót vừa nói xin lỗi, "Thật xin lỗi thật xin lỗi, ngươi vừa rồi muốn cùng ta nói cái gì?"

Roger căn bản không quản hắn mặc xong chưa, bàn tay án lấy lưng của hắn từ bên giường một đường đẩy lên cửa trước chỗ, nói mà không có biểu cảm gì, "Mệt mỏi liền về ngươi trên giường của mình đi ngủ."

"Thủ kình của ngươi mà làm sao như thế lớn? Vân vân vân vân, " Andy chỉ mặc một kiện đồ lót, lê lấy giày chơi bóng đứng tại hành lang trong hành lang, dùng chân ngăn chặn đang muốn khép lại khe cửa, "Ngày mai đồng dạng thời gian, đến xem ta thật sao?"

"Không đi."

"Ta nhớ được ngươi đã nói ngày mai không có việc gì." Hắn ủy khuất ba ba tại chật hẹp trong khe hở đưa đầu nói chuyện.

"Có rảnh cũng không đi, " Roger dùng mũi chân đem Andy chân ra bên ngoài đỉnh đỉnh, "Về sau đều không đi."

"A?"

Trả lời hắn là vang dội lại cường ngạnh đóng sập cửa âm thanh. Trên vai hắn dựng lấy quần áo chơi bóng cùng cầu quần, nửa thân trần lấy bị giam tại ngoài cửa phòng, rất giống một cái chọc giận bạn gái cầu hoan kẻ thất bại —— bất quá cái này màn phát sinh tại nam sinh dừng chân lâu bên trong liền rất có ý tứ. Andy lơ đễnh cùng đi ngang qua người vây xem nói chêm chọc cười, không nghĩ tới Roger là làm thật.

Đã nhanh đến điểm, hắn còn không có xuất hiện tại trên sân bóng.

Về phần giận đến như vậy a? Chẳng lẽ hắn nói chuyện rất trọng yếu, Andy trong lòng suy đoán, lại hoặc là, một mình hắn phối hợp ở bên cạnh ngủ ngon để Roger cảm thấy bị vắng vẻ —— nói không chừng hắn rất chờ mong có thể phát sinh cái gì đâu, Andy phốc phốc bật cười.

"Đội trưởng, ngươi thật giống như rất vui vẻ." Đứng bên cạnh đồng đội nhắc nhở nói.

"Tối hôm qua trôi qua rất vui sướng, " thừa dịp Roger không tại, Andy đương nhiên phải bắt đầu khoác lác nói bậy, "Cái mông của hắn nhưng thật thủy linh a."

Nghe vậy, tất cả mọi người ném đi cầu chạy đến bên cạnh hắn đi, mấy cái líu ríu đầu góp tại cùng một chỗ nháo muốn Andy miêu tả chi tiết.

"Mệt chết người nha. Các ngươi chớ nhìn hắn Roger bình thường không nhanh không chậm, Ôn nguội nuốt té ngã bò sữa đồng dạng, đến trên giường, liền biến thành chó săn nhỏ." Andy dõng dạc vui đùa, đương nhiên, không có người cho là hắn đang nói đùa. Hắn chỉ chỉ mình trên cánh tay máu ứ đọng, "Nhìn thấy rồi sao? Đây là tối hôm qua..."

"Đây là tối hôm qua cái gì?"

Đám người đồng loạt quay đầu, phát hiện vừa tới Roger đứng ở phía sau cương nghiêm mặt hỏi.

"Đây là tối hôm qua ta biểu hiện không tốt trừng phạt, " Andy dọa đến cười ha ha, "Ta không nên, ta đã làm sai chuyện, để hắn thất vọng."

Mọi người nín cười lập tức liền tán đi, lưu lại Andy một mình ứng phó tràng diện. Hắn lo lắng những lời kia bị nghe được, cẩn thận từng li từng tí bán ngốc, "Ta còn tưởng rằng ngươi không tới chứ."

"Ta không muốn tới, To mmy nhất định phải gọi ta cùng một chỗ."

"To mmy?" Hắn lúc này mới chú ý tới bên cạnh còn có một người tướng mạo rất tốt nam sinh.

"Ngươi tốt, ta là To mmy Haas, " người kia cười vươn tay, cũng là một cỗ tiếng Đức khẩu âm, "Rog cùng ta nói qua ngươi, hôm nay rốt cục gặp mặt một lần." To mmy đương nhiên biết Andy người này tồn tại, dù sao kém chút bị Andy hủy đi giữa kỳ làm việc chính là hắn phí công phí sức hỗ trợ giải quyết.

Rog? Hắn gọi hắn Rog? Andy có chút mộc lăng nắm một chút, trong đầu phi tốc chuyển qua vô số tình tiết. Không có kịp suy nghĩ, hai người kia liền thân mật vô gian đi đến nhìn trên đài đi. Dạng này còn chưa đủ, tranh tài kết thúc lúc Andy mang theo nụ cười chiến thắng đi xem Roger, phát hiện hai người bọn họ đã cùng đi.

Về sau mỗi một ngày, đều là cái này không biết nơi nào xuất hiện To mmy bồi tiếp hắn sang đây xem tranh tài. Bởi vì tiểu tổ thi đấu bên trong không có cái khác mạnh mẽ đội ngũ, mỗi trận đấu đều thànhAndy dựa vào đánh đối thủ xuất khí người biểu diễn tú —— không cẩn thận ngủ hậu quả vậy mà là như thế này, Roger cũng quá cẩn thận mắt. Người trong lòng của hắn chơi lên chơi trốn tìm trò chơi, Andy tâm tư cũng bị phân tán đến sân bóng bên ngoài, bất quá ra biên y nguyên rất thuận lợi, dù cho không cần bố trí nghiêm cẩn chiến thuật, chỉ dựa vào một người hỏa lực cũng đủ để tấn cấp đến vòng bán kết. Nghe nói trận tiếp theo đối thủ là Novak cái kia đội ngũ, mọi người bị nhấc lên mấy phần hào hứng.

Chapter 26: Hồi ức tuyến (sáu)

Chapter Text

§26

Ngoài dự liệu chính là đến vòng bán kết một ngày này, To mmy lại không đến. Roger ngồi tại ban đầu vị trí bên trên cao cao nhìn qua hắn, phảng phất những ngày này cái gì đều không có phát sinh bộ dáng. Vòng bán kết hấp dẫn so thường ngày càng nhiều người xem, không ít người đều là vì nhìn vệ miện quán quân hoa lệ diễn xuất đến, không có người cảm thấy kết quả sẽ có gì khó tin, Andy huýt sáo cùng làm nóng người Novak lên tiếng chào liền chạy hướng Roger nơi đó đem vật phẩm tư nhân giao cho hắn. Hắn nghĩ từ trong ánh mắt của hắn đào móc ra tin tức gì, nhưng Roger hoàn toàn như trước đây đem mình giấu đi.

Lúc trước hai đội tại trên sân bóng kết xuống cừu oán còn canh ở nơi đó, song phương đều không có quên cái này tra nhi, bởi vậy trừ tranh tài thắng thua bản thân, lẫn nhau còn muốn tranh khẩu khí. Andy bọn hắn một đường đều đánh cho rất thuận lợi, chỉ cần duy trì tại trình độ này phát huy liền không có bất kỳ cái gì trở ngại. Bất quá loại này dự phán có chút chệch hướng tình huống thực tế, dĩ vãng đối thủ đều đem lực lượng phòng thủ chủ yếu đặt ở Andy phía trên, dù cho làm ra một chút rất quá đáng động tác, Andy cũng có thể bằng lực lượng đối kháng thắng được thế cục xuất thủ ném rổ.

Hôm nay đâu, từ mở trạm canh gác lên cũng chỉ có Novak một người tại chằm chằm hắn. Khống chế bóng hậu vệ bị bao bọc giọt nước không lọt, đánh mấy phút, cầu đường luôn luôn đến một nửa liền đoạn mất. Loại này thoát ly chưởng khống cảm giác gọi người rất không thoải mái, thật vất vả tiếp vào cầu, còn phải đối mặt Novak thiếp thân phòng thủ. Andy dùng một cái Châu Âu bước thoảng qua hắn, lấy tốc độ cực nhanh đâm về cấm khu bên trên rổ, cầu tại khung bên trên lăn hai vòng nhưng không có đi vào. Hắn bình thường sẽ không xuất hiện loại này sai lầm. Andy bất mãn nhíu mày, chạy về đi lúc cùng Novak đầu vai nhẹ nhàng chạm vào nhau sát qua. Bọn hắn đối mặt một giây, ánh mắt khiêu khích mà khinh miệt. Ta cũng không thể bại bởi cái này tiểu tử không biết trời cao đất rộng, Andy nghĩ thầm.

Lĩnh vực của hắn tại ba phần tuyến bên ngoài, chỉ cần có thể xuất thủ, liền không sợ kéo không ra phân kém —— làm tiểu tiền phong, hắn thường xuyên đem đối thủ ngạnh sinh sinh cho ném chết. Nhảy ném là hắn sở trường nhất kỹ năng, từ hai chân đằng không cao độ đến cầu ma sát không khí nhập lưới âm thanh, hết thảy đều là quen thuộc như vậy vô cùng, đều nắm trong tay bên trong. Vọt lên trong nháy mắt kia, Andy vừa vặn tại một mảnh choáng ảnh bên trong thoáng nhìnRoger mơ hồ mặt. Hắn tràn đầy tự tin xuất thủ, cầu bá phải liền tiến khung, sạch sẽ lại lưu loát.

Kỳ quái là, hắn so thường ngày ra sức hơn, điểm số lại một mực cắn phải tương xứng. Là hậu trường vấn đề sao? Hoàn toàn chính xác, hôm nay tiến công luôn luôn gập ghềnh. Lúc nghỉ ngơi Andy ừng ực ừng ực rót lấy nước, suy nghĩ nếu là lúc này có thể hỏi một chút Roger làm sao bây giờ liền tốt, hắn chính là rất thông minh, vô luận đối thứ gì đều có thể nói ra một chút kiến giải. Đối phương chiến thuật đạt được hiệu quả, liền càng thêm nhằm vào bọn họ khống chế bóng hậu vệ, Andy có chút nôn nóng, hận không thể mình đi lên đánh vị trí kia. Nhưng hắn chân chính am hiểu cũng chỉ có liều mạng xuất thủ, dựa vào man lực nhanh chóng đạt được, điểm này tại Roger lần thứ nhất gặp hắn chơi bóng lúc liền đã thấy rõ. Càng sốt ruột, tỉ lệ chính xác liền càng thấp, điểm số dần dần bị vượt qua.

Khán giả thấy qua nghiện, trên trận người lại rất khó chịu. Bọn hắn đang bị nắm mũi dẫn đi, mất đi tranh tài tiết tấu.

"Come on Andy, nhanh đùa nghịch cái soái cho bạn trai ngươi nhìn xem a!" Bên sân đám cầu thủ một bên vỗ tay một bên lớn tiếng la lên.

"Ta không phải hắn nam..." Roger muốn đi biện bạch, nhưng không ai để ý đến hắn. Xác thực thời khắc này thế cục quá khẩn trương, căn bản không người ngờ tới sẽ xuất hiện loại kết quả này.

Andy đầu đầy mồ hôi, nhưng làm sao cũng sờ không tới cầu —— trên thực tế toàn bộ phong tuyến đều không có đạt được quá nhiều cơ hội. Trong đội khống chế bóng hậu vệ mao bệnh kỳ thật vẫn luôn tồn tại, nhưng lúc trước trong trận đấu bởi vì Andy phát huy quá xuất sắc, lại thêm không có gặp gỡ thực lực tương đương đối thủ, cái này nhược điểm tai hoạ ngầm bị che giấu. Một khi Andy tỉ lệ chính xác hạ xuống, đội bóng liền sẽ ở vào cực kỳ bị động trạng thái —— cũng chính là trước mắt trạng thái.

Tranh tài kết thúc lúc, bọn hắn lạc hậu12 phân. Kỳ thật lấy cái này phân kém lật bàn cũng không phải cái gì khó hơn lên trời sự tình, nhưng Roger nhìn ra được, Andy đã tâm phiền ý loạn, hoàn toàn không tại trạng thái. Tăng thêm kịch liệt phòng thủ động tác cùng Novak đám người kia thần khí sức lực, trên trận tràn ngập mùi thuốc súng.

Ngắn ngủi tạm dừng thời gian bên trong, Andy cầm khăn mặt lung tung lau sạch điên cuồng chảy xuống mồ hôi đầu, bọn hắn phảng phất ngay cả yên tĩnh hảo hảo thương thảo ứng đối biện pháp tâm tình cũng không có, một đám tiểu hỏa tử đều rất lo nghĩ. Tương phản, Novak bên kia ngược lại là càng chiến càng mạnh, mấy cái đầu tụ cùng một chỗ nói nhỏ, sĩ khí tăng vọt, Jelena chính ở đây bên cạnh khàn cả giọng la to. Từ cảm xúc đến thế cục, từ không khí đến dự cảm, bốn phía phát sinh hết thảy toàn để Roger ẩn ẩn bắt đầu lo lắng —— bình thường trực giác của hắn đều là chuẩn xác không sai.

Cuối cùng một tiết bắt đầu về sau, trên trận liền xuất hiện kịch liệt đối kháng, kém chút gây nên xung đột. Andy mặt đen lên kéo ra mình đồng đội, dùng loại hành vi này đến hờ khép nội tâm táo bạo cùng không vui, nếu như hắn trước rối loạn tấc lòng, kia tranh tài liền xong đời. Roger ngược lại là thấy rất rõ ràng, Andy cách bạo tạc chỉ có cách xa một bước —— không, nửa bước mà thôi. Khách quan đến xem, tính cách của hắn cũng không thích hợp gánh Nhâm đội trưởng chức vụ này. Roger nhịn không được đứng lên, cau mày tiếp cận trên trận nhất cử nhất động.

Chính tại bọn hắn chuẩn bị một lần nữa phát bóng lúc, Novak tại đã quay người chuẩn bị chạy về đi Andy bên tai nói cái gì. Andy quay đầu chính là vung lên một quyền, thẳng tắp hướng phía Novak trên mặt quá khứ. Tại đám người tiếng kinh hô bên trong, một trận ấp ủ đã lâu ẩu đả phát sinh. Những người còn lại đi lên can ngăn lúc, Andy còn tại chửi ầm lên. Vô luận lúc ấy Novak nói cái gì, hắn quả thực sinh khí đến mức quá đáng, đem tất cả bên ngoài sân cảm xúc cũng mang vào thời khắc này trong hỗn loạn, cái này mất khống chế tràng diện trọn vẹn tiếp tục một phút —— thẳng đến phán định liên tiếp gấp gáp bén nhọn tiếng còi đem hắn đánh thức. Novak ăn vào một cái kỹ thuật phạm quy, mà Andy trực tiếp bị phạt hạ tràng.

Roger ôm ở trước ngực tay dùng đầu ngón tay vừa đi vừa về xoa nắm bắt khuỷu tay cong chỗ quần áo, cùng bên người mãnh liệt ồn ào đám người hình thành so sánh rõ ràng, hắn không quan tâm trên sàn thi đấu còn tại phát sinh cái gì, chỉ là không nói lời nào đứng ở phía trên, đơn độc nhìn qua Andy một người. Hắn đưa lưng về phía hắn, ngồi ở đây bên cạnh cúi đầu. Tự trách cũng tốt, không cam lòng cũng tốt, phẫn nộ cũng được, trận đấu này đã không cần lại nhìn tiếp.

Vệ miện quán quân gãy kích vòng bán kết, thua cầu lại thua người. Tại tất cả mọi người còn ở đây bên trên hư tình giả ý đi sau trận đấu lễ lúc, Andy đã đứng lên đi ra ngoài. Hắn từ trước đến nay là ưa thích nở mày nở mặt, thu hút sự chú ý của người khác, hiện tại một mình lặng yên không một tiếng động trượt đi. Nhìn trên đài người ủng hộ đều đắm chìm đang kinh ngạc cùng thất lạc cảm xúc bên trong, thậm chí không có người chú ý tới sáng tỏ náo nhiệt trận trong quán cái kia nghèo túng bóng lưng rời đi.

Roger nhíu lên mi tâm, từ chen chúc tràn đầy người lối đi nhỏ gạt mở chạy tới truy hắn. Rời đi buồn bực cầu quán, trống trải thông thấu bên ngoài phảng phất là một cái khác an tĩnh vũ trụ. Hắn nhìn bốn phía, phát hiện Andy một người ngồi ở phía xa trên bãi cỏ lưng dựa cột lưới.

"Ngươi thật ngốc." Hắn an tĩnh tại hắn cùng dừng đứng lại nói.

"Đúng vậy a," Andy trên mặt mang hai đạo ướt át vết tích, con mắt đỏ bừng, khóc thút thít phải hai vai có chút run run.

"Ngươi vậy mà lại bị loại kia tiểu mao đầu khiêu khích đến, thật ngốc. Liền xem như trước kia có khúc mắc, cũng không..."

"Ngậm miệng, đừng tới thuyết giáo ta, " hắn khó được đối Roger nói chuyện cường ngạnh một lần, lại khóc đến càng khởi kình, "Hắn ở trước mặt ta vũ nhục ngươi, ta có thể nhịn không được."

"Úc? Hắn nói ta cái gì rồi?" Roger lơ đễnh chậm rãi ngồi xuống, đưa tay lau Andy diễn viên hí khúc. Hắn trong ấn tượng Andy luôn luôn vô ưu vô lự, cười đùa tí tửng, đột nhiên khóc thành cái dạng này, để hắn có chút không biết làm sao, giống như là một loại nào đó vật cứng băng cái lỗ, đau đau.

Động tác này quan tâm lại mập mờ, Andy hút hút cái mũi, ngạnh lấy thanh âm đáp nói, " hắn nói, 'Đem cầu cho ta, ngươi cùng ngươi yết nhân tình về nhà đi.' ta là rất thích ngươi, nhưng người khác không thể dạng này nói bậy."

"Không muốn lại khóc, " Roger thuận thế đưa bàn tay lưu tại trên gương mặt của hắn, hô hấp của bọn hắn rất gần, "Coi như ngươi không có bị phạt hạ, các ngươi cũng thắng không được. Chiến thuật từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền sai."

"Ta biết. Dù sao toàn bộ là trách nhiệm của ta."

Andy bích mâu bên trong lại rơi ra hai viên tròn vo nước mắt, rì rào mà xuống. Hắn khóc đến cái mũi đều ngăn chặn, ngực ngột ngạt thở không ra hơi, quệt miệng vò trong chốc lát mắt tuần, lúc ngẩng đầu, một cái lành lạnh khẽ hôn rơi xuống trên môi.

Trong vũ trụ thật yên tĩnh, tốt bành trướng. Thời gian tại một đoạn thời khắc là thật sẽ dừng lại, không có một ai mặt cỏ nơi hẻo lánh, Roger ngồi quỳ chân tại Andy trước người, bọn hắn do dự cẩn thận mà triền miên điên cuồng hôn đối phương. Đầu lưỡi của hắn là như vậy mềm mại ấm áp, so tưởng tượng qua một vạn lần tình cảnh còn muốn gọi người cảm động, Andy giơ hai tay lên đè lại sau gáy của hắn ép gần, sợ hãi thời gian ngừng lại đình chỉ. Đáy lòng truyền đến cảm giác giống như tại bị xé nứt, lại giống tại bị lấp đầy, hắn thích hắn thích đến sắp sống không nổi.

Roger có chút chuyển qua một chút góc độ, nghiêng đầu nuốt xong giữa bọn hắn nụ hôn đầu tiên. Hắn mở to mắt, nhìn thấy Andy buông thõng ướt sũng lông mi, thần sắc tựa như đã kinh lịch xong Xuân Hạ Thu Đông. Mặc dù hắn Thiên Thiên chỉ toàn nói bậy chút không biết xấu hổ không biết thẹn, thật đến lúc này, lại biểu hiện được có chút kiêng kị cùng ngoài ý muốn.

"Ngươi là đang an ủi ta sao, " Andy lau ướt át gương mặt.

"Đúng vậy a," Roger cúi đầu xuống, liếm môi một cái đáp.

"Cám ơn ngươi." Hắn tựa hồ khôi phục bình thường, từ mới mất khống chế cảm xúc bên trong đi ra. Nhưng cái này vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị hôn lại gọi bọn hắn lâm vào càng thêm không thể nói nói bầu không khí bên trong, ". . . Chỉ là an ủi mà thôi sao?"

Roger nhàn nhạt nở nụ cười, giơ tay lên về sau vẩy lấy tóc mái dùng cái này để che dấu trên mặt biểu lộ, "Ngươi muốn nói cái gì? Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, chúng ta còn tại lẫn nhau thử giai đoạn sao?"

"Ta không biết ngươi suy nghĩ cùng ta có hay không đồng dạng, Roger."

Hắn không có trả lời, đứng lên hướng Andy duỗi ra cánh tay, "Đi thôi, ngươi cũng không thể cứ như vậy chạy đi, các đội viên đều đang đợi ngươi."

Thua cầu về sau muốn đối mặt mọi người là một kiện rất khó khăn sự tình, nhưng cũng là nhất định phải gánh chịu sự tình. Về cầu quán trên đường, Andy đi tại Roger bên người, không hiểu liền cảm thấy thản nhiên một chút. Không có người nào vĩnh viễn là quán quân, nhưng vẫn cứ có người trở thành quán quân, cái này nguyên vốn cũng không phải là dễ như trở bàn tay đồ vật, hết thảy đều là bởi vì năm nay bọn hắn tại kỹ thuật cùng tâm lý hai phương diện đều làm không tốt. Mặc dù cắm tại vòng bán kết bên trong, vệ miện thất bại, nhưng cái này y nguyên không phải cuối cùng một trận đấu —— bọn hắn còn có tranh đoạt thứ ba cơ hội. Uể oải là nhất định, nhưng hiện tại liền trì trệ không tiến là làm đội trưởng triệt để thất trách.

Andy cùng mọi người làm thành vòng tròn ngồi dưới đất mở một cái thật dài đội sẽ, Roger một mực chờ ở bên cạnh hắn. Đây cũng là một loại làm bạn, đúng không? Cái kia xảy ra bất ngờ hôn cũng tốt, yên tĩnh lại ôn nhu ánh mắt cũng tốt, Roger tâm ý, đã truyền lại phải rất rõ ràng —— mặc dù hắn trên miệng không nói, Andy cũng không dám xác nhận.

Bọn hắn giống bình thường như thế cùng nhau đi trở về ký túc xá, lại tại cửa ra vào mỗi người đi một ngả, Andy không có như thường ngày cùng về gian phòng của hắn. Có lẽ hắn còn đang vì ban đêm chuyện phát sinh cảm thấy khổ sở, có lẽ hắn bị cử động của hắn bị dọa cho phát sợ, nói tóm lại, Roger cũng không nhiều hỏi đến cái gì.

"Đêm mai sau khi cuộc tranh tài kết thúc chúng ta muốn đi liên hoan, mọi người muốn để ngươi cùng đi." Andy đứng tại bậc thang hạ đối với hắn nói.

"Tốt, " hắn đáp.

"Đây là ngươi đáp ứng nhất sảng khoái một lần, xem ra ta về sau hẳn là nhiều khóc nhè."

"Ta vẫn là càng thích ngươi cười bộ dáng." Roger phất phất tay.

Hắn mới vừa rồi là không phải nói "Thích" hai chữ? Andy sờ sờ đầu, nhưng Roger đã quay người đi vào.

Bọn hắn cất riêng phần mình tâm sự một đêm khó ngủ, Andy thẳng tới giữa trưa mới rời giường. Hắn không có tỉnh ngủ, nhưng thời gian không cho phép. Đang tắm thời điểm, nghe được bên ngoài tiếng gõ cửa truyền tới. Trong phòng không có người khác tại, Andy nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm câu, giẫm lên ướt đẫm dấu chân xuyên qua gian phòng, một bên dùng tay che khuất hạ bộ vừa mở cửa.

"Ngươi tới thật là đúng dịp, " hắn đối Roger nói, lập tức để tay xuống. Trên đầu còn giữ xông một nửa bọt biển, Andy cả người xem ra đều chật vật cực, điểm lấy chân lại chạy về.

"Chí ít vây kiện khăn tắm?" Roger đóng cửa lại, bộ kia ngữ khí quả thực giống đang chỉ trích hắn hành vi không bị kiềm chế.

"Tại sao tới đây sớm như vậy, " Andy thanh âm tại mờ mịt trong phòng tắm quanh quẩn.

Hắn hắng giọng, đứng bên ngoài bên cạnh đối với hắn nói, "Hôm nay ta không thể tới xem ngươi tranh tài. Mấy ngày trước đây To mmy tham gia một cái thiết kế tranh tài, hắn cần ta cùng một chỗ làm vài thứ."

Hai người một trận trầm mặc, sau đó Andy như không có việc gì trả lời, ". . . Không có vấn đề a."

"Ta không thích nợ nhân tình, hắn lần trước đã giúp ta." Trên thực tế, sự kiện kia hay là bởi vì Andy mình —— mặc dù hắn cũng không rõ ràng.

"Ta nói không quan hệ."

"Buổi tối liên hoan ta sẽ đi qua, các ngươi đến lúc đó liền gọi điện thoại cho ta, được chứ?"

"Ừm." Andy ứng tiếng, từ trong phòng tắm ra. Hắn đang dùng khăn mặt vuốt vuốt hạ thể ẩm ướt lông tóc, trên mặt có chút không vui.

"Ngươi biết, ta thật rất muốn đi, nhưng là..."

Andy trước cúi quá khứ tại trên cái miệng của hắn rất hung ác hôn một cái, ăn hết hắn chưa nói xong."Ngươi biết, ta thật đố kị hắn. Ngươi đối tất cả mọi người rất hòa thuận khẳng khái, trừ ta. Ta đố kị bên cạnh ngươi mỗi một cái râu ria người."

"Đừng như thằng bé con, Andy." Roger không có né tránh cũng không có trả lời, chỉ là an tĩnh kể chuyện hắn muốn nói thực.

"Đi làm việc của ngươi đi." Hắn khoát khoát tay, xoay người đi dọn dẹp chuẩn bị.

Rầu rĩ không vui nói tạm biệt, Roger liền biến mất. Hắn giống như đem Andy phiết phải rất sạch sẽ, thẳng đến sau khi cuộc tranh tài kết thúc đều không có tới một thông điện thoại chào hỏi. Chuyện gì như thế quan trọng? Andy dùng cánh tay kẹp lấy quý quân cúp cùng các đội viên trùng trùng điệp điệp đi trở về, độ lượng lên bọn hắn quan hệ tới. Dù sao cũng không phải tình lữ, Roger kỳ thật không có làm gì sai.

Lúc ăn cơm, Andy phờ phạc mà nhờ cái đầu. Hắn phát tin nhắn bảo hắn biết địa điểm, nhưng hắn còn chưa có xuất hiện. Hắn chán ghét người khác đến trễ, chán ghét người khác mập mờ suy đoán, chán ghét người khác gọi hắn mất hứng, tất cả những này chán ghét nhân tố tụ tập tại Roger trên thân, hắn y nguyên thích hắn như vậy. Hắn cùng To mmy tựa hồ rất tốt, cái này không quan hệ, nhưng hắn xưa nay không giải thích, cũng không cho mình một cái minh xác trả lời chắc chắn. Roger nói không sai, bọn hắn y nguyên còn tại lẫn nhau thử giai đoạn.

"Andy? Ngươi thật giống như có chút sa sút. Quên những sự tình này đi, sang năm chúng ta sẽ lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu." Các đội viên đang an ủi cổ vũ hắn.

Hắn cười cười, cự tuyệt bọn hắn đưa tới chén rượu, "Tạ ơn. Ta không uống rượu."

"Loại trường hợp này uống một chén không có gì đáng ngại."

"Ta thật không biết uống rượu, " Andy trùng điệp tựa lưng vào ghế ngồi, cánh tay giơ lên chồng tại đầu đằng sau, "Một hồi Roger đến, các ngươi có thể giúp ta đem hắn vào chỗ chết rót, ta tuyệt sẽ không ngăn lấy."

"Hắn đang làm cái gì?" Bên cạnh một người thuận miệng hỏi một câu, sau đó đưa cho hắn một điếu thật dài thuốc lá. Hình trụ có chút bất quy tắc, khói trên giấy in xanh xanh đỏ đỏ đồ án, tại phần đuôi vặn thành một túm, đây là tay mình quyển dầu vừng lá.

"Hắn tại tổn thương lòng ta, " Andy ngậm chặt nó nhẹ nhàng nhóm lửa. Hoả tinh thiêu đốt thời điểm, kia cỗ mê người thanh đạm mùi thơm liền bay ra, thanh vụ tại giữa mũi miệng lượn lờ, thoải mái cực.

Ăn uống linh đình, mỗi người đều cười cười nói nói. Andy che mắt một ngụm tiếp một ngụm, cứ việc cùng mọi người cùng một chỗ cũng rất vui vẻ, nhưng hắn đầy trong đầu đều là cái kia chậm chạp chưa tới Roger. Khi tất cả mọi người tại tự giải trí lúc, kỷ niệm sẽ có vẻ cô đơn mà mãnh liệt. Hắn thật rất muốn hắn, muốn hắn ở đây. Bay càng cao, loại này khó chịu tâm tình liền càng mãnh liệt.

"Thật có lỗi, ta tới chậm." Một cái quen thuộc, dễ nghe tiếng nói ở bên người vang lên. Andy quay đầu nhìn, Roger chính tại bên người rút ra cái ghế ngồi xuống.

"Trời ạ, ta nghe được thanh âm của ngươi đều nhanh bắn." Trong đầu đều là chút mê huyễn suy nghĩ, hắn trên dưới xoa xoa mặt mình cười nói.

"Ngươi làm sao rồi?" Roger nhô đầu ra ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hỏi, ấm áp hô hấp thẳng đối Andy lỗ tai.

"Ta không sao, ngươi chuẩn bị sẵn sàng đi, bọn hắn muốn đem ngươi rót lật."

"Đến trễ người là không thể nào thanh tỉnh rời đi nơi này, " mọi người còn tại ồn ào, Roger ly rượu trước mặt đã bị rót đầy. Hắn thoải mái bưng lên đến uống một hơi cạn sạch, sau đó cùng mỗi người chào hỏi chào hỏi.

"Thế nào, ta thành chúng mũi tên chi đúng không?" Roger lặng lẽ hỏi Andy, "Ngươi có phải hay không sinh khí, nói ta không ít nói xấu."

"Ta không tức giận. Chỉ cần ngươi đến liền tốt, đều tốt." Hắn ngây ngô cười, trước mắt mơ hồ xuất hiện bóng chồng. Vừa rồi kia cỗ choáng váng là đắng chát, hiện tại lại trở nên tươi đẹp.

Roger nghĩ nghiêm túc ăn một chút gì, bất đắc dĩ bị mọi người thay nhau công kích tới. Bụng rỗng uống rượu là vấn đề rất nguy hiểm, không cẩn thận liền muốn lên đầu. Nhưng vô luận như thế nào, Roger tửu lượng cũng không có hắn nhìn qua tốt như vậy. Chờ Andy bỏ rơi không biết cây thứ mấy khói đuôi lúc lại đi nhìn Roger, phát hiện hắn đã uống lớn.

"Ngươi không cùng ta đụng một chén?" Hắn ngoẹo đầu hỏi Andy, bình thường lãnh đạm biểu hiện trên mặt bắt đầu sinh động.

"Ta không uống rượu, bọn họ cũng đều biết." Andy tiếp cận hắn, nhìn qua hắn trên gương mặt đỏ ửng ngẩn người.

"Andy, " bờ vai của bọn hắn dựa vào lẫn nhau, ở trước mặt mọi người anh anh em em kề tai nói nhỏ, "Ta tới, ngươi vui vẻ a?"

"Vui vẻ. Ta còn muốn cùng ngươi làm chút càng vui vẻ hơn sự tình."

"Tỉ như cái gì, " Roger nở nụ cười, hắn cười lên cùng xụ mặt lúc hoàn toàn là hai bộ dáng, hai con ngươi cơ hồ giấu vào thật sâu trong hốc mắt không gặp, chỉ là lóe mê người quang trạch.

Andy hít một hơi khói ngậm lấy, dán lênRoger bờ môi. Bọn hắn ăn ý đồng thời khẽ nhếch răng môi, từng tia từng sợi sương mù bị nôn tiếnRoger miệng bên trong, sau đó nhàn nhã tự tại từ hắn trong lỗ mũi nhu hòa tràn ra. Toàn bộ thế giới mê huyễn mà ngọt ngào, cháy hừng hực.

"Ngươi rất lành nghề nha, " Andy nói.

"Thứ này tại Thụy Sĩ là hợp pháp, " hắn ôn nhu nói, "Lại đến một ngụm."

Bọn hắn ngồi tại gió đêm bên trong, không coi ai ra gì kéo dài ẩm ướt hôn. Andy nghĩ thầm, nếu là hắn có thể vẫn luôn là bộ này uống say bộ dáng liền tốt. Tụ hội tan cuộc lúc đã rạng sáng, mọi người tốp năm tốp ba động thân rời đi, Andy nổi lên lá gan dắt tay của hắn, hai người lung lay dựa ở thân thể của đối phương cùng cái khác nhân đạo đừng.

"Ta không muốn trở về, " Andy nói.

"Thời gian đã quá muộn."

"Đúng vậy a, quá muộn. Ta đều ngủ gật."

"Severin không tại, ngươi có thể trở về ta trong phòng ngủ."

Chapter 27: Hồi ức tuyến (bảy)

Chapter Text

§27

Bọn hắn đỡ lấy đối phương lảo đảo tiến cửa phòng. Roger hướng trên giường một nằm sấp, đạp rơi giày bò lên. Hắn một bên bò, hai tay che dưới thân thể giải khai dây lưng rút ra, đinh bang một tiếng ném xuống đất. Andy bị bộ này tình cảnh kinh ngạc đến, cảm thấy hắn đáng yêu phải hỏng bét.

"Ngươi không ngủ được a?" Hắn híp mắt nói, hơi dáng dấp quyền phát tán tại cái trán cùng bên tai.

Andy do dự mà lên, ở bên cạnh hắn nằm xuống. Mặc dù đều mặc quần áo, lại so lúc trước trần như nhộng thời điểm còn muốn sốt sắng. Hai người nghe lẫn nhau hô hấp giữ im lặng, giống như tại so với ai khác càng có thể bảo trì bình thản. Nếu như ta hiện tại hôn hắn, hắn có đầy đủ ý thức minh bạch ta đang làm cái gì sao? Andy tứ chi bài trừ gạt bỏ phải thẳng tắp, không biết nên không nên có tư cách, kỳ thật hắn cũng choáng đến kịch liệt, còn sót lại lý trí cũng không so Roger nhiều.

"Hey, " hắn đần độn gọi hắn.

"Làm sao rồi?" Andy quay đầu, cái mũi cọ đến hắn mặt.

"Ngươi không phải muốn biết đêm qua ta vì cái gì hôn ngươi a, " Roger sờ sờ hắn tóc ngắn đầu, mang theo ý cười bình tĩnh nói, "Ta thích ngươi."

"Roger, ngươi có phải là uống nhiều hay không rồi?"

"Ta nói ta thích ngươi." Hắn hơi chút chậm chạp tái diễn, "Mặc dù ngươi rất làm người ta ghét, nhưng ta thích ngươi."

Andy nắm ở cổ của hắn ép hướng mình, mềm nhũn hôn. Trời ạ, hắn quá tốt thân, nhất là hiện tại buông xuống tư thái bộ dáng, Andy tới gần thân thể không chút kiêng kỵ vuốt ve cọ lung tung, hai người lẩm bẩm hôn một hồi, "Coi là thật thích ta?"

"Ngươi nghĩ muốn ta nói mấy lần? Đến quan trọng trước mắt ngươi lại bắt đầu giày vò khốn khổ, ta chẳng những thích ngươi, còn muốn cùng ngươi ân ái."

Andy cơ hồ muốn chụp ga trải giường cười lên ha hả, nhưng vẫn là ôn tồn truy hỏi nói, " vậy ngươi đáp ứng cùng với ta, được chứ?"

Hắn ngửa mặt mở ra, nhu thuận sợi tóc tại Andy trong khuỷu tay nhẹ cào lướt qua, "Tốt."

Hiện tại, bọn hắn nên làm bọn hắn nên làm sự tình. Andy nắm chặt rơi áo của mình, giải khai khóa kéo, hắn đã cứng rắn, vướng bận quần trút bỏ sau thư sướng rất nhiều. Loại này mộng tưởng thành thật cảm giác phảng phất là hư ảo, để người quên muốn làm gì, tỉnh táo lại lúc, Roger đã cởi sạch, quần áo ném đến khắp nơi đều là.

"Ngươi tốt nhất biết muốn làm thế nào." Roger ngửa mặt lên trứng nhìn hắn.

"Đương nhiên, đương nhiên." Andy rất xấu hổ phát phát hiện mình vậy mà khẩn trương tay chân run rẩy, dùng đầu gối quỳ đứng lên lúc một trận choáng đầu, lập tức cắm ngồi trở lại trên giường đơn. Hắn dùng tay chống ra Roger hai chân, hướng về phía trước ủi gần chút. Đương nhiên không nên làm như vậy, chỉ là hắn đã nổi điên, chỉ muốn lập tức tiến vào trong thân thể của hắn.

"Roger?" Andy vịn mình, lề mà lề mề nửa ngày.

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Ta... Ta tìm không thấy!"

"Cái gì tìm không thấy?"

"Ở đâu?" Hắn bắt lấy đầu gối của hắn lung tung thẳng lưng giật giật.

"Andy, ngươi tại đỉnh bắp đùi của ta, " Roger trong bóng đêm lật một cái liếc mắt nhìn về phía trần nhà, "Ngươi sẽ không phải là cái xử nam a?"

"Làm sao có thể? Ta giống như bay cao, có chút choáng đầu, " hắn tự xưng là thân kinh bách chiến, không biết có phải hay không quá lâu không có làm vẫn là thật đầu váng mắt hoa, nhất thời cảm thấy phi thường lạnh nhạt.

"Ngươi đến cùng được hay không? Để cho ta tới, " Roger eo cơ bắp một quyển, nửa người trên liền ngồi dậy, nhào về phía Andy chuẩn bị đem hắn ấn xuống.

Andy quơ cánh tay liều mạng trốn tránh, "Ngươi đừng nhúc nhích, ngươi cho ta ngoan ngoãn ở phía dưới đợi." Bọn hắn hành vi ngây thơ đùa giỡn trong chốc lát, thẳng đến Roger đột nhiên dừng lại động tác, ngồi quỳ chân tại hắn hai cái đùi làm thành trong vòng.

"Nhanh nằm xong, " Andy nói, mơ hồ cảm giác đầu của hắn chôn xuống dưới, "Rog. . . ? ? ?"

Hắn ngậm lấy hạ thể của hắn, bất chấp tất cả liền phun ra nuốt vào, để Andy vừa mừng vừa sợ, trái tim nhảy đến cổ họng. Nhìn không ra hắn như thế đói khát, Andy nghĩ đùa hắn vài câu, nhưng tại lần này đầy nhiệt tình phục thị hạ sảng khoái phải chỉ có thể tê tê hấp khí. Nguyên bản chỉ cứng rắn bảy phần dục vọng tại ướt át ấm áp trong miệng càng trướng càng lớn, lỗ mãng chạm đến thâm hầu, Roger tựa như là không vui, khép lại răng cắn hắn một ngụm.

"Ngươi cắn ta làm gì?" Andy đau đến ngao ngao trực khiếu.

"Ngươi đâm ta làm gì?" Roger một ngụm phun ra, nâng lên kiêu ngạo cái cằm biểu đạt bất mãn.

"Đến, lại ăn một hồi, " Andy vừa dỗ vừa lừa nói, "Lúc này đừng cắn ta."

"Không ăn. Không thể ăn." Roger bò hướng một bên, tựa hồ chuẩn bị nằm xuống đi ngủ. Hắn buông xuống tự tôn ưỡn nghiêm mặt lấy lòng hắn, không nghĩ tới Andy vô dụng như vậy, vậy mà tìm không thấy địa phương, có chút mất hứng.

Andy đi theo bò qua đi, hai người thật giống như lại biến trở về lúc lên lúc xuống tư thế, hắn quỳ lập tại Roger phía trên thân thể, "Ngoan, lại ăn một miếng, " hắn xoay người nghiêng về phía trước, đem hạ thể đưa đến bên miệng hắn, Roger một mặt không vui né tránh.

"Làm sao rồi?" Andy cong lưng nắm chặt lấy hắn cái cằm, cúi đầu hôn lên kia hai mảnh không biết đang nháo cái gì khó chịu mà nhấp quá chặt chẽ môi. Thế nhưng là hắn cũng không có quá nhiều chống cự, trượt đi liền trượt đi vào.

Hắn rất ngọt, ngọt phải muốn để người dừng lại chép miệng một cái, Andy hài lòng ở bên trong tác thủ, một mực hôn đến hai người thở hồng hộc tách ra, lại tại cổ của hắn cùng xương quai xanh bên trên loạn thân loạn liếm.

"Andy, " Roger bất thình lình toát ra một câu, "Ngươi cũng xuống dưới cho ta ăn một hồi."

Hắn giống như là thụ trọng đại chỉ thị, vội vội vàng vàng hướng xuống rút lui úp sấp Roger trên háng, duỗi tay lần mò, quả thực bỏng đến không tưởng nổi, hắn lột động mấy lần, dùng bao bì nặng nề mà ma sát đầu, "Kia cái thuyết pháp còn rất chuẩn."

"Cái gì thuyết pháp?"

"Chính là liên quan tới cái mũi lớn nhỏ kia cái thuyết pháp, " Andy duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm một ngụm đỉnh khe hẹp.

". . . Ngươi thật nhàm chán, " hắn hoàn toàn như trước đây a xích hắn không đứng đắn, khóe miệng lại nhàn nhạt cười. Bất quá chờ Andy nghiêm túc bắt đầu làm thời điểm liền cười không nổi, cái miệng này chẳng những lúc nói chuyện rất linh hoạt, làm sự tình khác cũng rất linh hoạt. Roge Nhật Bản có thể bắt lấy tóc của hắn đem eo hướng chỗ sâu hếch, cả người nổi da gà lên.

Tại sao không có sớm một chút đáp ứng cùng Andy làm những sự tình này? Hắn buồn cười hỏi mình. Úc, bởi vì hắn một mực không có để Andy đuổi tới hắn, hắn muốn ra vẻ thận trọng. Hiện tại đã không cần phải vậy, Roger ngước cổ lên thoải mái rên rỉ, một cỗ ẩm ướt mặn mặn trước dịch từ đỉnh tràn ra ngoài, cũng bị Andy đều liếm sạch. Chính hưởng thụ thời điểm, hơi lạnh dị vật thăm dò vào dưới thân giật giật. Hắn cảnh giác vừa thu lại eo, Andy ngón tay liền tuột ra.

"Đừng sợ, " khóe miệng của hắn lóe ướt sũng thủy quang, liếm lấy say sưa ngon lành.

"Ta không có sợ." Loại này bị xâm lấn cảm giác để Roger rất không thích ứng. Một lần nữa thử một lần, so vừa rồi tốt hơn một chút, nhưng y nguyên không cách nào tự chế kéo căng eo.

"Ngươi làm cho ta thật khẩn trương." Andy dùng thủ đoạn lau lau cái trán, cả người đều tại trôi mồ hôi, hạ thể lập phải cao cao, xao động lại khó nhịn. Hắn cảm thấy hắn hướng tới đã lâu sự tình muốn bị làm hư.

Roger thở dốc một hơi, thử buông lỏng xuống thân thể. Hắn điều chỉnh bắp thịt dùng sức phương thức, cái kia lỗ hổng nhỏ ngậm lấy đồ vật tựa hồ ra vào phải thông thuận, một lát sau, thậm chí mang ra dinh dính tiếng nước.

"Dạng này liền đúng, " Andy hôn hắn bên đùi ôn nhu nói, "Nhìn, ngươi nơi này rõ ràng rất muốn." Hắn tại vừa mềm vừa nóng nội bộ lục lọi, nén, không biết từ khi nào, ngón tay gốc rễ đều ướt đẫm."Cảm giác thế nào?"

Roger không có trả lời, thế là ngón tay thứ hai lặng yên không một tiếng động trượt đi vào. Ra ngoài ý định chính là không có bất kỳ cái gì trở ngại phát sinh, biến rộng rãi địa phương bị tùy ý ra vào khi dễ.". . . Andy, " hắn nhịn không được kêu lên một tiếng, thân thể tùy theo run rẩy.

Hắn tiếp tục lấy động tác trên tay, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm láp vừa rồi chính đang phun ra nuốt vào đồ vật. Hắn túi túi cũng xâu phải lại cao lại gấp, Andy ngậm lấy trong đó một viên dùng sức hút."Roger, ta nhịn không được, " hắn từ phía dưới ngẩng đầu, vịn dục vọng của mình ngả vào cửa vào. Hai ngón tay độ rộng cùng cái đồ chơi này hay là cách xa nhau rất xa, xé rách đau đớn đột nhiên tập kích tới, Roger bỗng nhiên hít một hơi lãnh khí.

"Xuất ra đi, không thoải mái, " hắn tức giận kêu to, "Nhanh xuất ra đi."

Andy hoàn mỹ để ý tới hắn kháng nghị, cắn môi dưới, lại đi đến đâm vào một chút. Hắn dây cung đã căng thẳng vô cùng, lỏng không xuống. Kia phiến không có khai thác qua địa phương giống như là Thiên Đường thông đạo lại ấm áp lại chật hẹp, cơ hồ đem hắn kẹp chặt đau nhức."Nhẫn nại chút, ta sẽ đem ngươi hầu hạ tốt, " Andy đè lại hắn chính tại loạn động bắp chân áp vào mình trên lưng, bóp lấy hai bên cong gối bắt đầu trừu sáp.

"Dừng lại, " hắn đứt quãng hô hào, "Andy, dừng lại. . . !"

"Ta không được, " Andy đành phải ăn ngay nói thật. Hắn chẳng những không dừng được, ngược lại càng thêm dùng sức, thô lỗ ma sát non nớt lối vào.

Roger tạm thời từ bỏ miệng phản kháng, nhíu mày không nói lời nào. Mỗi một lần lui lại cùng xung kích đều để hắn đau đến thân thể vì đó cuộn mình, hắn hai vai nắm chặt ẩn ẩn phát run, cánh tay gãy cong tại lồng ngực hai bên, một tay bắt ga trải giường, một tay thiếp tại trên môi, giống như là bị bị phỏng như thế, bén nhọn thở dốc từng tia từng tia phun ra tại mềm mại trên ngón tay.

"Đau không?" Chính đang nhanh chóng rút ra đút vào Andy làm bộ quan tâm hỏi hắn.

Roger y nguyên không nói lời nào, chỉ là vô lực rên rỉ một câu. Đằng sau truyền đến cảm giác đau rút khô khí lực, hắn thon dài hai cái đùi uốn lượn, mũi chân thẳng băng, trên thân thể hạ lay động.

"Có phải là rất thích ta đối ngươi như vậy, hả?" Nội bộ gấp tắc nghẽn gọi người tình mê ý loạn, Andy đầu nóng lên, nặng nề mà tiến đụng vào chỗ sâu, thế là liền không cách nào rút ra. Hắn bóp lấy Roger eo lại đi dưới đáy một đỉnh, Roger hung hăng rung động run một cái, vô ý thức cắn ngón tay ngăn chặn mềm yếu kinh hô.

Hắn nuốt nước miếng, phảng phất cảm thấy khó xử giống như thẳng thắn nói, ". . . Ta rất đau."

"Cầu ta ta liền dừng lại, " Andy tựa hồ muốn bắt đầu làm thật, nâng lên hắn sau lưng, cứng rắn cán thậm chí lại đi đến đâm một chút.

Như mưa giông gió bão va chạm rơi đập, Roger bẹn đùi cùng bờ mông bị đập phải đỏ lên. Hắn nhắm mắt lại, trong cổ họng tràn ra thở dốc theo tiết tấu lúc cao lúc thấp, muốn cắn chặt miệng, nhưng lại không thể không lần lượt mở ra thở. Andy cũng không biết mình ở đâu ra sức lực, bạo lực như vậy tràng diện tiếp tục mấy phút, thẳng đến Roger đột nhiên kêu to lên tên của hắn, âm cuối nhuộm giọng nghẹn ngào.

"Ngươi làm sao rồi?" Hắn đưa tay vịn qua tấm kia giấu tại trong giường đơn bên mặt, trên tay vậy mà vừa nóng vừa ướt, "Trời ạ, ngươi chẳng lẽ khóc đi?"

Andy biết mình không nên nói như vậy, nhưng tại đầu óc kịp phản ứng trước đó lời đã nhảy ra ngoài.

Hắn cau mày thở không ra hơi, ướt át thủy quang từ hồng hồng khóe mắt lan tràn đến huyệt Thái Dương trượt vào thái dương sợi tóc bên trong. Andy đã nhìn ngốc, Roger chính tại trước mắt hắn giống đứa bé đồng dạng khóc thút thít, tinh tế cánh tay cản ở dưới cằm cùng trong cổ ở giữa, xương quai xanh cao ngất, lồng ngực chập trùng. Dù vậy, hắn vẫn như cũ không muốn mở miệng cầu xin tha thứ, bộ dáng này lại làm cho Andy càng muốn chà đạp hắn.

"Nói ra, " Andy cúi người xuống ôm hắn run rẩy bả vai, lửa nóng liếm láp lấy gương mặt của hắn cùng lỗ tai, "Nói ngươi chịu không được, ta lập tức liền dừng lại."

"Nằm mơ, " hắn nghẹn ngào phản kích nói, ý đồ đem nước mắt dừng.

"Ngươi có thể nghĩ tốt, " Andy có chút kéo căng ở eo tụ lực, "Ngươi ngày mai nếu là còn có thể tự mình đi xuống giường, ta cũng coi là toi công lăn lộn. Cầu hay không tha?"

Roger trong mắt đốt ướt át lửa giận, giơ chân lên cơ hồ muốn đem Andy một cước đạp lăn, lại tại thời điểm này bị bắt lại mắt cá chân. Hắn hoảng sợ ý thức được một cái chân khác cũng bị xách lên, cả người cứ như vậy xếp thành một viên kẹp giấy, Andy dùng bả vai mang lấy cong gối ép tại trên lồng ngực, lần nữa đại lực trừu sáp. Tại rung động đùng đùng nhục thể tiếng va đập cùng dinh dính tiếng nước bên trong, Andy nghe thấy dưới thân người lại mềm mại lại run rẩy kêu to.

"Andy, " hắn nắm lấy lưng của hắn cùng tóc, hốc mắt trận trận đỏ lên, "Ta chịu không được, mau dừng lại."

Trả lời hắn là càng thêm hung ác chống đối, Roger ngẩn người, dùng tay chụp chụp Andy cổ, "Ngươi đang làm cái gì?"

"Không đủ, gọi thêm mấy tiếng cho ta nghe nghe nhìn?" Andy đem hắn hai cổ tay theo tại trên gối đầu, cái góc độ này Roger rất khó phát lực phản kháng. Hắn cúi đầu hôn hắn, lại bị trùng điệp cắn đầu lưỡi, hay là không biết đau nhức, dùng mút vào cùng liếm láp nhiệt tình đáp lại những cái kia gặm cắn. Khuấy động sau một lúc, lần này đánh nhau biến thành lẫn nhau truy đuổi dây dưa hôn nồng nhiệt. Hắn một bên rên rỉ một bên co rúm, dần dần cởi bỏ trên tay áp chế khí lực của hắn, Roger cánh tay vậy mà mình ôm tới.

"Cảm giác được chứ?" Andy tại cổ của hắn bên trong mổ hôn, khí tức nóng rực, "Nơi đó càng ngày càng ẩm ướt."

Roger hít sâu một chút, nhắm mắt lại không tuân theo. Không biết từ khi nào, như tê liệt nóng bỏng cảm giác đau biến mất, thậm chí còn có chỗ sâu xao động vui vẻ thoải mái. Hắn chậm rãi đem bàn tay đến hai người dán vào trong bụng ở giữa nắm chặt mình trên dưới phủ động, song trọng khoái cảm nhấc lên cả người nổi da gà. Sờ đến đầu bộ thời điểm, cái kia đạo khe hẹp vậy mà là ướt sũng chảy xuống chất lỏng, Roger thỏa mãn mà trầm thấp hừ một tiếng.

"Chính là như vậy." Andy bờ môi dán da thịt của hắn mặt ngoài, ôn nhu vừa khát nhìn, "Thật thoải mái."

"Nơi đó. . ."

"Cái gì?"

"Vừa rồi nơi đó, " Roger thực sự cho hắn chỉ thị, thậm chí mình động hạ eo.

"Chỗ này?"

Hắn hướng về một cái điểm lung tung đỉnh đỉnh, Roger liền chỉ còn lại rên rỉ. Andy ghi nhớ loại kia phương vị cảm giác, dùng sức công kích gây rối lấy hắn chỗ mẫn cảm. Không lâu sau đó, Roger bên tai đều đỏ thấu, sau cái cổ cũng choáng bên trên nhàn nhạt màu ửng đỏ, tựa như dị ứng như thế.

"Hôn ta, " Andy đối với hắn nói.

Roger dừng lại một lát, híp tràn đầy sương mù con mắt ngẩng đầu lên chụp lên môi của hắn. Bọn hắn cuồng nhiệt vuốt ve qua mỗi một tấc nhục thể, thân thể dính sát hợp, tại hỗn loạn trên giường bên cạnh hôn bên cạnh lăn lộn cái thân, kết hợp chỗ hay là khóa phải một mực, Andy nâng cái kia căng đầy hẹp mông hướng trên thân xê dịch một chút khoảng cách để cho hắn ngồi tại mình cưỡi trên. Bọn hắn bảo trì loại này tư thế ma sát đối phương, đột nhiên Roger thẳng người thân, chống ra hai chân cố định trụ chính mình.

"Andy, " hắn một tay dỗ dành lấy mình, một tay vịn chặt Andy hạ thể chậm rãi rút ra, "Nhìn ta."

"Ta đang xem."

Roger đưa nó nhắm ngay lần nữa ngồi xuống, toàn bộ quá trình đều mười phần thông thuận, sưng đầu thẳng tắp đâm chọt kia mềm mại nhất một điểm. Hắn bắt đầu trên dưới chập trùng, dùng ướt át sau huyệt phun ra nuốt vào cây kia tráng kiện nóng hổi đồ vật. Ngày bình thường lạnh như băng trên mặt đan xen vui vẻ thư sướng thần sắc, trên trán quyền phát theo tiết tấu không ngừng lắc lư, Roger một bên rên rỉ, một bên nhanh chóng lột động lên trướng phải thấy đau hạ thân.

"Ta cảm thấy ngươi khả năng thật uống nhiều." Andy ngây ngốc bình luận.

"Có lẽ vậy, " hắn thở phì phò, liền hô hấp âm thanh đều êm tai cực, "Ta mau ra đây."

"Ta cũng thế." Andy nắm eo của hắn, ngón cái vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve hai bên nhô ra xương hông, từ dưới mà lên điên cuồng chống đối.

"Chính là chỗ này, " Roger nặng nề kêu to, giơ hai tay lên phất qua trước trán mồ hôi mịn cắm vào tóc của mình bên trong, hầu kết tại ngẩng trên cổ hoạt động.

"Rog. . . Ta thật muốn bắn, " hắn ôm hao hết cuối cùng một tia thể năng suy nghĩ ở bên trong mạnh mẽ đâm tới, trong phòng tràn ngập các loại dâm uế tiếng vang. Andy mắng một câu thô tục gầm nhẹ phun ra đến, sau đó bọc lấy hắn vách trong co quắp một trận, giống như là muốn nuốt mất cốt cốt nóng dịch đồng dạng chặt chẽ thu hợp lại, Roger ngực bụng bên trên treo đầy màu trắng dịch giọt, đậm đặc nóng hổi.

Andy cao giọng thở phì phò, tầm mắt còn không có từ trống không khôi phục lại, một cái mềm mại hôn rơi tại bên môi. Hắn vuốt ve phần lưng của hắn, cảm giác mình chính ở trên trời. Chậm một hồi, trước ngực nằm lấy người chậm rãi ngồi thẳng lên, hắn mở mắt ra nhìn thấy Roger thon dài thân hình như bức tranh mỹ hảo hiện ra tại trước mặt, môi của hắn ướt át, khuôn mặt rã rời mà nhu hòa, sau khi cao triều mê muội tại trong mắt quyến quyển bồi hồi.

"Andy?"

"Làm sao rồi?"

"Ta nghĩ một lần nữa."

Hắn cười cười, vỗ một cái Roger đùi, "Tốt. Ta nói, ngươi ngày mai đừng nghĩ xuống giường."

"Ngươi còn không có mềm đi, cứ như vậy tiếp tục?" Roger dùng bờ mông đem Andy kẹp chặt, vừa đi vừa về giật giật thân eo.

". . . Không nghỉ một lát?"

"Lại không cần ngươi động."

"Ngươi thật đúng là quan tâm."

"Vậy ta liền bắt đầu."

Andy lại một lần hàm súc nở nụ cười, "Ta thật là không nhìn lầm người."

"Ngươi ngày đó cùng bọn hắn nói ta là chó săn nhỏ, hả?" Roger hai tay theo tại trên bụng của hắn, dùng trêu chọc mà khiêu khích ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm Andy con mắt.

"Ta sai, ta không nên nói ngươi là chó săn nhỏ, " Andy nuốt một chút cuống họng, ". . . Ngươi quả thực chính là đầu sư tử con."

Trong phòng rải đầy giữa trưa sáng tỏ ánh nắng, ngoài hành lang mặt mười phần ầm ĩ. Roger mở to mắt, huyệt Thái Dương đau đến bên tai ông ông trực hưởng. Hắn nhìn thấy mình trần trùng trục thân thể bên cạnh nằm trần trùng trục Andy, cánh tay còn dựng tại trên vai hắn, ngẩn người, ùng ục một chút đứng lên. Hắn vừa đi xuống giường liền lập tức nằm rạp trên mặt đất, chân là mềm, đầu óc cũng là choáng.

Một tiếng này quẳng xuống đất động tĩnh đem Andy cho đánh thức, hắn mặt mũi tràn đầy mơ hồ cau mày thò đầu ra, trông thấy Roger cởi truồng quỳ tại trước giường trên sàn nhà muốn chạy đi bộ dáng.

Roger thần sắc kinh ngạc mà đan lo, hai người không nói gì đối mặt một lát.

"Ngươi đừng nói cho ta ngươi cái gì đều không nhớ rõ, ta sẽ không tin." Andy nắm lấy mình rối bời tóc vàng ngồi dậy, toàn thân gân cốt một trận loạn hưởng.

"Nhớ kỹ là nhớ kỹ, " Roger đỡ lấy mép giường, y nguyên ngồi dưới đất nói chuyện cùng hắn, "Liền là có chút mơ hồ..."

Andy chuyển tới, vươn tay nghĩ kéo hắn, lại có chút sợ hãi, ". . . Chính ngươi nói còn muốn a?"

"Ta nói cái gì rồi?" Hắn nhưng thật ra là nhớ kỹ hắn đối Andy nói thích hắn, nhưng sợ hãi mình thật đúng là quên đi cái gì không được, thế là cảnh giác hỏi.

"Ngươi nói sướng chết nha."

"Đừng làm rộn, " Roger lập tức liền khôi phục bình thường trạng thái, trùng điệp chụp chụp Andy cánh tay, "Ta đến cùng nói cái gì rồi?"

"Ngươi đáp ứng cùng với ta, không muốn Lại."

"Mấy giờ rồi?"

"Đừng nghĩ, ngươi khóa khẳng định đã sớm ngủ qua."

"... Đi tắm trước, tắm rửa, " Roger rốt cục đứng lên, mảy may không biết mình trên cổ treo mấy cái vinh quang tột đỉnh dấu hôn, toàn bộ thân thể bộc lộ tại Andy trước mắt. Hắn liếc qua dúm dó ga giường, âm thầm đi vào phòng vệ sinh.

Andy ngồi ở trên giường, vừa đếm trên giường đơn hết thảy có bao nhiêu bày bọn hắn dấu vết lưu lại, một bên đang suy nghĩ Roger chẳng lẽ xách quần không nhận người đi. Hắn có chút tâm phiền ý loạn, muốn chạy đến trước mặt hắn đi lắc lư thăm dò hắn, liền cũng xuống giường.

Người ở bên trong đang tắm, bọn hắn nhìn đối phương một chút, không nói gì, bầu không khí quái lúng túng.

Andy theo tay cầm lên Roger bàn chải đánh răng kem đánh răng liền dùng, cúi đầu dùng sức xoát lấy bọt biển, không dám nhìn trong gương sau lưng bóng người kia. Loại chuyện đó liền không nên tại say rượu làm, đã lộ ra không chân thành, lại cho người ta tùy ý giải vây lấy cớ. Vạn nhất ngay cả bằng hữu bình thường đều không cách nào làm làm sao bây giờ? Quỷ biết lấy Roger tính cách chọn xử lý như thế nào. Sớm biết ta liền không làm hắn, Andy nghĩ thầm —— không, trên thực tế là hắn làm ta.

Tắm gội âm thanh im bặt mà dừng, Roger ẩm ướt ngượng ngùng đi tới, kéo xuống khăn tắm đắp lên người xát nước. Hai người bọn họ trợn to mắt nhìn trong gương lẫn nhau mặt, trầm mặc như trước.

Roger vừa nhìn hắn bên cạnh hướng cổng đi, liền tại sượt qua người lúc đột nhiên chuyển hướng Andy, từ phía sau ôm lấy hắn, tại hắn sau trên cổ hôn một cái lại như không có việc gì ra ngoài.

Chưa khô giọt nước còn tại trên lưng trượt xuống, cuộc đời đầu một lần, Andy cái miệng này nói không ra lời, ngây ngốc đứng tại bồn rửa tay trước hoảng hốt. Chờ hắn rốt cuộc minh bạch xảy ra chuyện gì, lập tức ném bàn chải đánh răng, nhổ ra miệng đầy bọt biển liền xông ra ngoài.

"Làm gì, " Roger dùng sức đẩy cái kia đập vào mặt ôm ấp, lấy ghét bỏ hắn kích động thành dáng vẻ như vậy ngữ khí nói, "Ta không phải đáp ứng ngươi sao. Đừng cọ ta, ngươi ngoài miệng còn có kem đánh răng."

Chapter 28: Chủ tuyến (hai mươi mốt)

Chapter Text

§28

Rafa mở ra tứ chi nằm trên ghế sa lon thổi hơi lạnh, làn da trở nên lại quang lại lạnh. Hắn trở mình, đầu nằm sấp tại mình trùng điệp lên trên cánh tay, giương mắt nhìn lấy ngoài cửa sổ trời xanh, nhạt phải như sương mây từng tia từng tia quấn quấn, không khí nóng bỏng tại sấy khô thiêu đốt lấy pha lê. Lúc này nếu có thể ăn được một thùng kem ly liền bổng ngốc, Rafa nghĩ thầm. Thời tiết nóng như vậy, cho Roger làm chút gì tốt? Trong ấn tượng, Thụy Sĩ cùng nước Đức không sai biệt lắm, trừ thịt, pho mát, lạp xưởng, cùng khoai tây cái gì cũng không có, nhưng Roger tại Miami đợi lâu như vậy, khẩu vị nên là rất bao dung. Nói đến Miami đồ ăn, Rafa lại nhịn không được cảm thán, chỗ nào đồ ăn cũng không sánh nổi Tây Ban Nha ăn ngon.

Nghĩ nửa ngày menu, Roger cuối cùng trở về."Mau tới đón lấy, " hắn hai cái cánh tay bên trong túi đầy đồ vật, dùng chân đá mở cửa mới miễn cưỡng tiến đến.

Rafa đứng lên, đi chân đất đi đến hắn trước mặt chính muốn giúp đỡ cầm, mới chú ý tới Roger hai ngón tay còn siết chặt lấy, giữ lấy một chi chính tại hòa tan kem ly, mấy giọt bơ đã từ ngọt trong ống tràn ra ngoài giọt rơi trên sàn nhà.

"Ta để ngươi tiếp cái này, " Roger chậm rãi buông tay ra, để ngọt ống phần dưới cẩn thận từng li từng tí bị chuyển giao đến Rafa trong tay, "Có nhà băng phòng cách dừng xe địa phương không xa, ta thuận tay liền mua."

Thật đúng là thuận tay a, Rafa hài lòng đem đã kết tủa bơ liếm sạch, như cái người ngoài cuộc đồng dạng nhìn xem Roger là như thế nào ôm đống kia gần như không có khả năng từ một người cầm động đồ vật phóng tới phòng bếp. Hắn sắp bắt không được, dựa vào trù bàn điều khiển biên giới cúi người buông ra cánh tay, kia đống đồ vật liền lộn xộn hàng vỉa hè một bàn mặt.

"Bắt không được liền lấy hai chuyến, vạn nhất trên đường rơi cái gì, ngươi thậm chí không có cách nào nhặt lên, " Rafa két chi két chi cắn giòn ống, có chút buồn cười nhìn qua xem ra mệt chết Roger, "Ta đều không tưởng tượng ra được ngươi dạng này còn có thể đi mua kem ly."

"Ta xoay người, đối với hắn nói tiền tại quần trong túi, mình cầm. Ta chỉ cần dùng ngón tay kẹp lấy đưa tới ngọt ống là được, " nhìn thấy hắn ung dung thảnh thơi đứng ở nơi đó ăn phải cao hứng, Roger không khỏi nghĩ bán cái lão trang giả bộ đáng thương, "Nhưng là eo của ta tránh, ngươi đến tột cùng mua bao nhiêu?"

"Ngươi đã có thể đem ta bưng lên tới dọa trên cửa, liền không nên ôm bất động những vật này, " Rafa ăn xong vỗ vỗ tay, đi đến trước mặt hắn.

Roger ôm cái kia còn để trần người eo, êm ái vuốt ve phía sau hắn trần trùng trục làn da, "Ta đói bụng, " hắn thấp giọng nói, Rafa đang dùng đã ngại ngùng lại mừng rỡ ánh mắt nhìn hắn. Hắn khuynh hướng trước, như lần trước như thế liếm liếm hắn khóe môi ngọt ngào.

Buổi sáng Rafa hỏi hắn, vui vẻ sao? Roger không có trả lời. Hắn bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, vui vẻ là như vậy một loại ngay thẳng cảm xúc, chính là giờ phút này hắn chui tại dạng này nhỏ bé mà thoải mái trong nháy mắt không muốn ra đến cảm giác, cơ hồ như muốn endorphin nghiện, mà Rafa bản thân cũng rất để người nghiện.

"Cám ơn ngươi mua cho ta kem ly, " Rafa buông thõng lông mi, con mắt nhìn về phía cổ của hắn trở xuống vị trí, "Còn có cùng ta đi đi dạo siêu thị, còn có những ngày này bồi tiếp ta sóng tốn thời gian, cám ơn ngươi để ta trong nhà."

"Chuyện lúc trước, chúng ta xem như hoà giải rồi?" Hắn nâng lên Rafa cái cằm, cẩn thận suy đoán lấy ánh mắt của hắn.

"Ngươi nói là khi làm cái gì cũng chưa từng xảy ra sao?" Rafa bất đắc dĩ nở nụ cười, ngữ khí nhàn nhạt.

"Ta không có khả năng dạng này yêu cầu ngươi, cái này đối ngươi không công bằng." Roger ôm sát hắn sau lưng, đem đầu đặt trên vai của hắn, vô luận như thế nào, hắn hiện tại sẽ đem hắn bảo vệ, "Ngươi ở đây rất an toàn."

Rafa dựa vào thân thể của hắn, an tĩnh đợi tại trong lòng của hắn, Roger nói nơi này rất an toàn, hắn tin tưởng.

"Ta thật thật đói, ta muốn ăn cơm, " Roger bên tai bên cạnh nhỏ giọng lẩm bẩm một câu.

"Vậy ngươi còn đem ta nắm chặt như thế gấp làm cái gì, " hắn cười thiếu xuất thân tử.

Kỳ quái là, vô luận bọn hắn phát triển đến tình huống gì, Rafa thường thường sẽ lộ ra ngại ngùng xấu hổ dáng vẻ, giống như hai người ngày đầu tiên nhận biết giống như. Roger cảm thấy loại này đặc chất đáng yêu cực, vươn tay bấm một cái khuôn mặt của hắn, thế là Rafa liền không nói lời nói, bên tai ẩn ẩn đỏ lên; tiếp lấy hắn lại bấm một cái cái mông của hắn trứng, sau đó Rafa cúi đầu đi trở về phòng khách cực nhanh mặc quần áo xong; trở về làm cơm thời điểm, Roger chen ở bên cạnh hắn nhao nhao hắn, cũng không giúp đỡ, một mực mù thêm phiền, rốt cục bị Rafa đuổi ra ngoài.

Vừa ngồi vào trên ghế sa lon, Roger đột nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó. Hắn do dự một lát, hay là hướng hắn hô nói, "Rafa?"

"Lại thế nào rồi?" Bị hắn phiền sợ, Rafa kéo dài lấy thanh âm trả lời, một bên tại ào ào vòi nước hạ thanh tẩy nguyên liệu nấu ăn.

"Adrian hôm nay muốn tới tìm ta, " hắn đưa lưng về phía phòng bếp, cố ý không có quay đầu nhìn lại Rafa phản ứng, nhưng từ thanh âm phán đoán hắn nên là dừng lại một giây. Roger tiếp tục bổ sung, "Ngươi biết. . . Bên kia có chút sự tình ta muốn cùng hắn ở trước mặt đàm."

Lại yên tĩnh trong chốc lát, đang lúc Roger bắt đầu cảm thấy hối hận thời điểm, hắn nghe thấy Rafa hỏi, "Chuyện gì?"

"Ngươi sự tình."

"Ta không có chuyện."

"Ngươi không muốn nhìn thấy hắn ta có thể ra đi gặp mặt."

"Ta không có không để ngươi gặp hắn, ta chỉ nói là ta không sao."

Roger âm thầm cười khổ, hắn giống như lại đem tiểu bằng hữu gây sinh khí nha."Một hồi lúc ăn cơm bàn lại được không? Ta hiện tại không nhao nhao ngươi."

Trả lời hắn là một tiếng nồi hầm cách thủy bị cọc tại mặt bàn bên trên trầm đục, giống như đang nói "Ta không có cơm cho ngươi ăn" . Roger vụng trộm quay đầu liếc hắn một cái, Rafa cúi đầu chính có lý lấy cái gì. Nếu như là hắn đứng tại Rafa trên lập trường, cũng tuyệt không có khả năng dễ dàng nói "Tốt, để Adrian tới đi" . Từ vừa mới bắt đầu, Adrian xuất hiện liền để Rafa rất để ý, huống hồ còn phát sinh lúc sau cố sự, hắn kỳ thật cũng không rõ ràng Rafa trong lòng đối với Adrian cách nhìn là như thế nào, có lẽ xa xa so trong tưởng tượng muốn hỗn tạp phân loạn.

"Rog, " Rafa tút tút tút cắt lấy rau quả, lại tại trong phòng bếp gọi hắn.

"Ừm?"

"Adrian vì cái gì chán ghét ta?"

"Hắn không ghét ngươi, " Roger bất đắc dĩ thẳng thắn, "Thậm chí còn rất quan tâm ngươi."

"Trước đó hắn nói với ta rất lời khó nghe, " đây là Rafa lần thứ nhất hướng người khác nói lên ngày đó Adrian không có chút nào tồn tại mà đem hắn gièm pha một trận, "Liền tại ta từ New York trở về ngày thứ hai. Về sau sự tình ngươi hẳn là rất rõ ràng."

Roger trong lòng lộp bộp một chút, nâng lên sự kiện kia hắn so với ai khác đều khẩn trương, cứ việc Rafa chỉ là hời hợt lướt qua."Hắn người này nói chuyện chính là như vậy, ngươi biết, cùng cuộc sống của hắn phương thức có quan hệ, làm sự tình cũng là như thế." Sau đó, Roger lại giải thích nói, " ta không có che chở hắn ý tứ. Khoảng thời gian này đều là Adrian tại chiếu cố vấn S bên kia vấn đề, nếu không ta cũng không có cách nào để ngươi lưu tại nơi này rất lâu."

Vừa lúc bắt đầu Adrian đích thật là đối Rafa rất tốt, nhìn thấy Roger bày mặt lạnh cho hắn còn sẽ hỗ trợ quan tâm tâm tình của hắn, nhưng kia thành lập tại Adrian căn bản không có để hắn vào trong mắt cơ sở bên trên —— dù sao Adrian tại Roger nơi này gặp quá nhiều người đến cùng đi rồi; về sau Rafa chạm đến cảnh giới của hắn tuyến, lại thêm nữa một hệ liệt hí kịch tính trùng hợp trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên, bản sẽ không phát sinh sự tình liền phát sinh. Trên thực tế ở trong đó nhân quả, Roger nhất thanh nhị sở. Nhưng chính vì vậy, hắn cùng Rafa chạy đến một cái hoàn toàn không có ý nghĩ tới phương hướng đi lên.

"Đã như vậy, " cuối cùng, Rafa nói, "Ngươi để hắn đến, ta có vấn đề muốn hỏi hắn."

Roger lại không có có thể trở về tuyệt hoặc khuyên can đồ vật. Hắn rất kinh ngạc, Rafa ý nghĩ cùng Adrian giống nhau như đúc, hai người bọn hắn đều hi vọng ở trước mặt đối mặt lẫn nhau, lúc trước tại Dirty Peach cùng Adrian lúc chia tay, hắn cũng nói "Có muốn hay không ta đi xem một chút" . Hắn hoàn toàn không rõ bọn hắn muốn làm sao đàm, nói chuyện gì, chỉ nói là phục mình, cùng nó lúc nào cũng hướng hai người giấu kín đối phương, không bằng đem vấn đề giao cho bọn hắn mình đi. Chuyện này cũng nên đi đến kết cục.

Rafa làm việc luôn luôn cẩn thận tỉ mỉ, thậm chí có thể nói là tỉ mỉ cứng nhắc. Đơn giản hai người bữa ăn hắn trọn vẹn bận bịu hơn một giờ, cuối cùng tại Roger sắp đói ngất đi thời điểm đại sự hoàn tất. Nói đến đáng thương, kỳ thật cũng chỉ có hai phần món chính, một món ăn phối một bàn canh, Roger đều đau lòng hắn vì như thế ít đồ hạ lớn như vậy công phu, tranh thủ thời gian chạy đi hỗ trợ bày bộ đồ ăn rửa chén đĩa, còn thay Rafa kéo ra cái ghế để hắn nhanh ngồi.

"Ngươi thế mà không có cho mình làm đồ ngọt, " Roger mở hắn trò đùa nói.

"Hôm nay nếm qua kem ly, no?" Hắn kéo ra một băng bình nước ngọt ừng ực ừng ực uống vào.

Trước mặt trong mâm là một phần đỏ lập lòe tôm hùm cơm, mấy hạt biển cầu vồng, bên cạnh bày biện một nhương chanh, nghe có cỗ phiên hoa hồng hương khí. Xem ra không có gì đặc thù, hương vị lại là để Roger kích động dùng tiếng Đức cảm thán một câu. Gạo giờ cơm cảm giác lệch cứng rắn, nhai lúc lờ mờ có thể phẩm ra tôm thịt tự thân vị ngọt, cùng hắn trước kia nếm qua hải sản cơm chỗ khác biệt ở chỗ không có nhiều như vậy nước. Rafa một bên ăn một bên chăm chú nhìn Roger mặt, thế là hắn có chút nở nụ cười.

"Làm sao rồi?" Rafa hỏi.

"Ăn ngon."

"Ừm Hừ?"

"Ngươi rất có thể làm."

"Còn có đây này?"

"Lúc trước không để ngươi làm cơm thực tại là ta không đúng, ta mười phần sai."

Rafa đem canh đẩy lên trước mặt hắn, canh cũng là đậm đặc diễm lệ màu quýt, nổi vài miếng ruột đỏ cùng nát hương liệu lá, "Nếm thử nhìn."

Cà chua hương vị Roger có thể hiểu rõ, nhưng loại này mùi thơm ngào ngạt cảm giác để hắn giật mình, giống như là hỗn bơ đồng dạng miên dày. Khen cũng khen đủ rồi, Roger chỉ là hung hăng ăn. Một đạo khác là sắc nướng rau quả thập cẩm, có bầu, măng tây cùng lớn lên giống thưởng thức tính thực vật một loại đồ vật, mới tại siêu thị lúc Rafa đã dạy qua hắn, cái này gọi dương kế. Hắn không quan tâm cái gì là cái gì, dù sao ăn ngon liền đúng rồi.

"Làm cơm có mệt hay không?"

"Ta cảm thấy rất có ý tứ, " Rafa biết hắn tại giả quan tâm, hay là đàng hoàng trả lời.

"Vậy ngươi Thiên Thiên làm đi."

"Rog, ta còn muốn mua cái lò nướng."

"Mua."

Rafa đem đầu thấp xuống nghiêm túc ăn lên cơm đến, không biết lại giấu cái gì nhỏ biểu lộ. Bọn hắn an tĩnh ngồi đối mặt nhau ăn cơm, ngẫu nhiên nói chuyện, giống như là đã đối với cái này tập mãi thành thói quen như thế, trên thực tế Roger rời đi Thụy Sĩ về sau từ xưa tới nay chưa từng có ai trong nhà hắn cho hắn làm qua cơm ăn. Từ ban đầu chuyển tới đây lúc, phòng bếp công dụng liền giới hạn trong xông cà phê cùng nóng bánh mì phiến. Rafa xuất hiện để cuộc sống của hắn lại trở nên không giống, mà hắn lấy không chút nào tự biết tốc độ tiếp nhận những biến hóa này cũng đã quên mất quá khứ bướng bỉnh.

Chuyện đương nhiên địa, Roger cầm chén tẩy, còn thu thập phòng bếp, nhưng Rafa kiểm tra sau cảm thấy không hài lòng lại vùi đầu buôn bán một lần, Roger thực tại là nhìn không ra khác nhau ở chỗ nào —— trừ bình bình lọ lọ đều bị chuyển hướng chính diện hướng ra ngoài.

Bận rộn một cái ban ngày, còn ở giữa khe hở bên trong mây mưa một phen, hai người ăn xong cơm cũng bắt đầu mệt rã rời. Rafa ổ tại ghế sô pha bên trong xem tivi thấy nửa mê nửa tỉnh, Roger đi tới hỏi hắn có muốn ăn hay không hoa quả, hắn gật gật đầu, không đợi một cái quả sổ gọt xong, hắn đã ngủ. Đứng nhìn kia lại mỏi mệt vừa thích ý mặt, Roger nhớ kỹ lần trước cùng một chỗ chen ở trên ghế sa lon qua đêm tình cảnh, lại cho tới bây giờ, phảng phất phát sinh một thế kỷ sự tình.

Hắn thân thể khom xuống quơ lấy Rafa cong gối, một tay ôm lấy lưng của hắn nâng lên. 18 tuổi tiểu bằng hữu hay là rất chìm tay, Roger cẩn thận từng li từng tí ôm đi trở về phòng ngủ, phóng tới trên giường lúc đem hắn làm tỉnh lại. Rafa lầm bầm một câu, cánh tay lại vòng bên trên cổ của hắn, rất nhanh lại tiến vào giấc ngủ. Roger ngơ ngác nhìn hắn, nhìn hắn là như thế nào một bên đi ngủ, còn vừa có thể đem mình quấn phải chặt như vậy, nhìn hắn rậm rạp thô ngắn lông mi cùng theo hô hấp phập phồng lồng ngực, nhìn hắn vô ý thức thời điểm hai chân cuộn mình sau đó lại trong ngực từ từ đầu.

Trước kia Adrian cũng giống Rafa như vậy dính hắn, hắn nhưng không có tâm bình khí hòa đối đãi qua, cũng xưa nay sẽ không dạng này cái gì đều không làm, tò mò nhìn hắn đi ngủ. Có lẽ bởi vì Rafa trong mắt hắn chính là cái muốn đi che chở trẻ vị thành niên, mà Adrian tại quen biết trước đó đã sớm trải qua nhân sinh hết thảy, hắn cho là hắn không cần cũng chướng mắt loại này ôn nhu. Thẳng đến về sau, hắn mới hiểu được Adrian là như thế nào khoan dung độ lượng mà tuyệt vọng yêu mình, lúc đó bọn hắn ở chung đã phát triển thành dị dạng làm bạn.

Theo lý mà nói, Roger cả một đời cũng không thể cùng Adrian dạng này người đi chung, lại tại vừa vặn thời gian điểm gặp gỡ hắn. Mỗi người đều cho là mình là độc nhất vô nhị, sự thật cũng đúng là như thế. Hắn không cách nào bị thay thế, đồng thời vĩnh còn lâu mới có thể thay thế bất luận kẻ nào ——Roger hi vọng nhiều sớm một chút minh bạch. Có ít người tại xuất hiện lúc liền loá mắt vô cùng, để ngươi cảm giác trên trán một bổng đón đầu; có ít người chỉ có tại ngươi lúc cần phải mới lộ ra bị cần, hắn đối Adrian chính là tàn nhẫn như vậy.

Roger nghĩ đến những này loạn thất bát tao suy nghĩ, ngoẹo đầu cũng ngủ thiếp đi. Hắn làm thật nhiều cái khó bề phân biệt, logic hỗn loạn mộng, chỉ nhớ rõ trong mộng lúc giống như liên tiếp cùng người đánh mấy trận đỡ như thế mệt mỏi, tỉnh lại lại một điểm nhớ không nổi mộng cái gì, Rafa chính dò xét lấy đầu ở phía trên nhìn chính mình.

"Rogi?" Hắn nói, "Điện thoại di động của ngươi đang vang lên."

Hắn cảm giác quyền trên cung mới có chút rất nhỏ khiêu động đau đớn, dùng tay đè hai lần sau đó sờ về phía tủ đầu giường tiếp lên điện thoại. Rafa nằm sấp ở trên người, một bên giúp hắn vò huyệt Thái Dương một bên an tĩnh nghe hắn nói chuyện.

"Hi, " Roger đáp, tiếp lấy lặng im mấy giây, "Hai chúng ta đều ở nhà."

Rafa biết là Adrian, ngón tay của hắn tại Roger cái trán hai bên không nhanh không chậm, nhẹ nhàng vò án lấy, Roger phảng phất rất hưởng thụ, con mắt đều đóng lại.

"Ngươi hiện tại muốn đi qua a?" Hắn tiếp tục hỏi, lại ngắn gọn hồi đáp, "Được rồi. Chờ một lúc thấy."

Đạo xong đừng cúp điện thoại, Roger tiện tay đem điện thoại phiết tại trên gối đầu. Rafa hay là điềm tĩnh khéo léo thay hắn xoa huyệt Thái Dương, cũng không hỏi cái gì.

"Chờ một chút Adrian muốn tới, " Roger nói.

"Ừm."

"Ta còn muốn ngủ một hồi, " hắn hành động chậm chạp cởi áo ra, nghiêng người sang điều chỉnh dễ chịu tư thế, "Đừng theo, ngươi cũng nghỉ ngơi."

Rafa thả tay xuống không ra tiếng, lại nằm vềRoger bên cạnh. Hắn nhìn qua lưng của hắn, phần cổ xương sống tại làn da mặt ngoài nhô lên mấy tiết, bởi vì cánh tay tự nhiên rủ xuống ở trước ngực, dẫn dắt xương bả vai cũng nhô lên, cái kia đạo vết sẹo liền từ bên trái xẹt qua, xem ra y nguyên gọi người bỡ ngỡ. Sống lưng của hắn chếch bên phải có một nốt ruồi, Rafa giơ ngón tay lên sờ một chút, thường thường, rất bóng loáng, sau đó lại dùng đầu ngón tay nhiều lần chậm rãi vuốt ve lên nó.

"Làm sao rồi?" Roger hỏi. Hắn lúc nói chuyện, trong lồng ngực truyền đến một mực truyền bá đến lưng bên trên yếu ớt chấn động.

Rafa không có trả lời, thế là Roger trở mình đối diện hắn, duỗi ra cánh tay đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, "Là như vậy sao?"

Rafa đầu mềm mại chen tại hắn cổ bên trong, hô hấp ngứa nóng một chút."Mới vừa rồi cùng ngươi nói mua lò nướng sự tình đừng quên rơi nha."

"Ta chưa quên, ngươi muốn mua cái gì liền mua. Mua về làm nhiều chút đồ ăn ngon."

Thời tiết sáng tỏ lại nóng bức, chì màu trắng màn cửa đều khép kín, trong phòng vẫn như cũ là một mảnh sáng trưng. Dù cho tại loại hoàn cảnh này bên trong Roger nhanh chóng lần nữa ngủ, lại bắt đầu mộng không ngừng, hắn cho là mình ngủ thật lâu, kỳ thật chỉ mới qua một giờ mà thôi. Tỉnh lại lúc Rafa không gặp, trần trụi trên giường đơn chỉ có hắn lưu lại nếp uốn. Cửa phòng ngủ bị giam lại, Roger mơ hồ nghe được bên ngoài có tiếng vang, hai cái rất bình tĩnh người đang tiến hành bình tĩnh đối thoại.

Chapter 29: Chủ tuyến (hai mươi hai)

Chapter Text

§29

Adrian đã tới rồi? Hắn suy đoán. Rafa một người không có vấn đề a? Roger rất hiếu kì bọn hắn tại đơn độc nói chuyện gì, nhưng lại cảm thấy lúc này đi ra ngoài có thể sẽ đánh gãy một ít vật rất quan trọng cùng hai người bọn họ vừa thích ứng tốt không khí. Cùng lúc đó trong phòng khách, Adrian chính đưa choRafa một tấm ảnh chụp.

"Đây là ta lúc ấy mở welcome party bên trên chụp, " Adrian rủ xuống mắt thấy nó.

Rafa còn đang do dự muốn hay không tiếp, cái này tấm ảnh chụp đã bị đưa tới ở trong tay. Trên tấm ảnh Adrian so hiện tại nhỏ rất nhiều, cũng là như thế không mảnh vải che thân quỳ nằm sấp trên sàn nhà, viết đồng dạng chữ, bày đồng dạng tư thế, nơi riêng tư còn đút lấy một cây kích thước dọa người đạo cụ, mà hắn quay đầu lại, mặt hướng về phía ống kính đang cười.

"Bẩn thỉu sao?" Hắn hỏi.

Rafa bỗng nhiên ngẩng đầu đem ánh mắt dời, không biết trả lời như thế nào hắn.

"Cái này chính là ta, ta biết Roger lúc sau đã là như thế này, có lẽ ta mãi mãi cũng chỉ có thể dạng này, " Adrian khinh miệt cười một tiếng.

Nhưng hắn sẽ không từ vừa mới bắt đầu chính là như vậy, đúng không? Rafa nghĩ thầm. Hắn thường thường nghe được Roger nói Adrian quá khứ làm sao không có thể, nhưng hắn hay là không rõ ràng hắn đến cùng trải qua cái gì. Adrian là chân chính thoải mái người, hắn đã không đối thân phận của hắn cảm thấy tự ti, cũng không nỗ lực đi tìm hiểu quan tâm hắn người đối cái nhìn của mình. Hắn đối quá khứ không nhắc tới một lời, phảng phất những cái kia vết thương đã sớm khép lại phải gọi người nghĩ không ra, nhưng lại biến thành chỉ có nhận qua những này tổn thương sau mới lại biến thành dáng vẻ.

"Kỳ thật căn bản không có ai thật lưu ý loại sự tình này, những người kia đều chẳng qua tại tham gia náo nhiệt thôi, " Adrian tiếp tục nói, " nếu như ngươi thống khổ, không có người sẽ đồng tình ngươi; nếu như ngươi hưởng thụ, cũng không có người sẽ cảm thấy ngươi hạ 賎. Trừ lúc ân ái điểm kia nhiệt liệt, còn lại thời điểm tất cả mọi người rất đạm mạc. Ta ý tứ không phải chỉ chuyện này thả ở trên thân thể ngươi cũng không có gì lớn không được, tin tưởng ta, ta hoàn toàn minh bạch cảm thụ của ngươi. Nhưng người cuối cùng đều sẽ đối trong lòng chú ý chết lặng, thậm chí sinh ra dị dạng vô vị cùng khinh thị. Nói câu khoa trương, vì đem mình cùng những cái kia cấp thấp 骉 tử khác nhau ra, ta đối với hắn lòng người tồn lo lắng bất cứ chuyện gì đều ôm lấy tò mò mãnh liệt cùng hứng thú; đồng dạng nếu ai một bộ tự cho là không giống bình thường tư thái, ta liền không nhịn được muốn đi chà đạp chà đạp, đem hắn gièm pha đến bụi bặm bên trong đi."

"Đây chính là nguyên nhân?" Rafa hoang mang nở nụ cười, "Cùng Roger không quan hệ? Ta biết hắn lúc căn bản không biết ngươi tồn tại, cũng không có tự cho là không giống bình thường. . ."

"Nhưng ngươi thật sự là không giống bình thường, " Adrian đánh gãy hắn, "Ta nghĩ ngươi hấp dẫn nhất Roger địa phương, chính là ngươi căn bản không rõ ràng mình đến cỡ nào đặc thù. Có chuyện ngươi khả năng không biết, đêm đó ta cùng Roger đến chung cư trước đó, hắn đem ta mắng cẩu huyết lâm đầu đâu. Kỳ thật hắn căn bản không có nhìn qua bình tĩnh như vậy lại bạc tình bạc nghĩa, tương phản, hắn là người ta quen biết ở trong nhất cảm tính một cái."

Liên quan tới kia đoạn hồi ức hắn trên cơ bản đã lựa chọn tính lãng quên, không quá nguyện ý nghe được người khác nhấc lên bất luận cái gì chi tiết. Rafa đột nhiên nhớ tới một chút lẻ tẻ đoạn ngắn, ngày đó hai người bọn hắn biến mất đến trưa."Dù vậy, hắn cũng vẫn là cái gì cũng không làm, " Rafa như một đầm đứng im nước suối, dùng sáng hổ phách ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú lên Adrian.

"Thật sao?" Adrian hỏi ngược một câu, cũng rất nhẹ nhàng yên tĩnh.

Hắn thật cái gì cũng không làm a? Rafa lại hướng mình xác nhận một lần. Hắn đem hắn mang về nhà, từ một khắc kia trở đi liền phát sinh thật nhiều thật là nhiều sự tình.

Gặp hắn một lát không có đáp lại phảng phất tại suy nghĩ cái gì dáng vẻ, Adrian tiếp lấy câu chuyện hỏi tiếp, "Ngươi có thể vĩnh viễn không khoan dung ta, cái này không trọng yếu. Trọng yếu chính là ngươi tha thứ Roger sao?"

"Roger hắn, " Rafa vô ý thức thở ra tên hắn, rất nhanh lại lâm vào vắng vẻ do dự."Roger có đôi khi rất đạm mạc, có khi lại rất ôn nhu, nhưng hắn bộ dáng ôn nhu khiến cho ta bàng hoàng."

"Không sai, " đối với cái này, Adrian biểu hiện ra mười phần đồng ý, ánh mắt của hắn bên trong toát ra một loại Rafa không thể nào hiểu được bi quan, "Cho nên ta thẳng thắn không đi quản hắn, hắn muốn làm cái gì liền theo hắn đi, nhớ một người như vậy ôn nhu chính là tự sát."

"Ta không hiểu rõ quan hệ của các ngươi, nhưng hắn dù sao thích ngươi."

"Ai nói cho ngươi người hắn thích là ta rồi?" Rốt cục, Adrian thốt ra.

"Chính hắn nói."

Adrian thường thường lại không cam lòng cười một tiếng, "Có biết không, ta chính là hắn tấm mộc. Hắn không muốn trả lời vấn đề, hoặc là không có cách nào nói sự tình, đều có thể giẫm lên ta nhảy tới."

"Ta không rõ Roger tại che đậy cái gì."

"Hắn cảm thấy ngươi chưa cần thiết phải biết, ta cũng nghĩ như vậy, " Adrian mắt xanh tĩnh mịch nhìn qua Rafa, đưa tay vỗ nhẹ lên bờ vai của hắn, "Cũng đừng lại đi hỏi hắn."

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, Rafa đối với hắn hai không có sai biệt giấu diếm che lấp mà bực bội, giống như bọn hắn một cách tự nhiên đem hắn theo tại "Cái gì cũng đều không hiểu" nhân vật phía trên. Roger chưa từng có giải thích, mà Adrian cũng giúp đỡ hắn từ ngữ mập mờ, giữa bọn hắn tồn tại một loại Rafa không thể nào tham dự ăn ý, nhất gọi người căm tức là hắn xác thực nửa điểm đều không rõ ràng Roger quá khứ.

"Ta không hỏi hắn, như vậy ngươi sẽ nói cho ta a?" Rafa hồi tưởng lại cùng Roger tại bờ biển đêm đó, "Hắn nhất định là yêu người nào."

"Tóm lại người kia không phải ta, cũng sẽ không là ngươi, " Adrian nói như vậy, lời nói rất ngay thẳng nghe lại mang theo thiện ý an ủi cùng khuyến khích, "Người hắn yêu sớm liền rời đi hắn."

Rafa con mắt có chút trợn to, lộ ra một bộ Adrian đã dự liệu được biểu lộ. Liền tại Rafa đang muốn phát ra bất kỳ thanh âm trước đó cửa phòng ngủ bị đẩy ra, Roger vừa đi ra một vừa nhìn bọn hắn, mà bọn hắn cũng đồng loạt quay đầu nhìn xem Roger."Well, " hắn nói, bị hai người ánh mắt chằm chằm đến có chút không hiểu thấu, "Các ngươi hoàn toàn có thể đem ta gọi tỉnh."

"Ngươi không cần lo lắng, ta sẽ không khi dễ hắn, " Adrian nắm bờ vai của hắn lại đem hắn hướng trong phòng ngủ đẩy, "Đi đi đi, lại đi ngủ một hồi."

"Chờ chút. . ." Cửa phòng bị quăng phải phanh vang, Roger lại bị giam đi vào. Hắn biết mình đi ra quả thật không phải lúc, nhưng không biết được hai người bọn họ đang nói cái gì sự tình, cũng chỉ đành ngoan ngoãn đợi.

"Nghe ta giảng, " Adrian nhìn sang cửa phòng ngủ, quay đầu đối Rafa thấp giọng nói nói, " ta chỉ có thể nói cho ngươi nhiều như vậy. Vô luận ngươi tốt bao nhiêu kỳ hoặc nhiều khó chịu đều không cần đến hỏi Roger, nhất là mấy ngày kế tiếp."

Rafa bị làm phải sửng sốt một chút, hắn còn không có từ trong kinh ngạc kịp phản ứng, ngốc ngốc lặp lại nói, " mấy ngày kế tiếp?"

"Hắn không có nói cho ngươi cuối tuần ta cùng hắn muốn đi Omaha?" Hiện tại Adrian vẻ mặt và Rafa đồng dạng khó có thể tin, "Còn có ba ngày chính là cuối tuần, hắn dự định xuất phát trước năm phút lại nói cho ngươi a?"

Chuyện này Rafa có thể khẳng định Roger không đối hắn đề cập qua, nhưng trong đầu tựa hồ có chút ít ỏi còn sót lại ấn tượng. Hắn hồi tưởng thật lâu, bừng tỉnh đại ngộ. Adrian đến Miami ngày đầu tiên, ba người bọn họ liền tại trong gian phòng này hồ nháo một trận, sau đó hắn nghe được Roger cùng hắn trong phòng ngủ đối thoại, đại khái nói cái gì "Tháng sau cuối tháng ngươi cùng đi với ta sao?", có thể chỉ liền là chuyện này.

"Các ngươi đi làm cái gì?"

Adrian lắc đầu không có trả lời, đi tới cửa trước đem Roger phóng ra. Hắn đã hoang mang lại buồn bực thò đầu ra, giống như tại hỏi thăm có không có quấy rầy.

"Ta không sẽ hỏi các ngươi nói thứ gì, " Roger buông buông tay, nhưng là cũng không có người nào quan tâm hắn có hỏi hay không, dù sao hai người bọn họ cũng sẽ không thành thật trả lời.

Adrian không có bị quỷ dị không khí ảnh hưởng đến, ngược lại biến thành bình thường lỗ mãng vui cười dáng vẻ đi qua cùng Roger hàn huyên, Rafa chỉ là ngốc đứng tại chỗ. Suy nghĩ của hắn hoàn toàn theo không kịp lộ ra các hạng sự thật, bao quát một cái hắn người không biết tồn tại, bao quát Roger lập tức sẽ đi Omaha —— đã hắn không nói, liền mang ý nghĩa Roger không có ý định đem hắn mang lên.

"Rafa?" Roger nói đến một nửa dừng lại gọi hắn, "Làm sao baby?"

"Baby?" Adrian nheo mắt lại hỏi Roger.

"Ừm?" Roger giả trang cái gì cũng không có phát sinh, chính hắn đều không có nghĩ đến cái này xưng hô sẽ từ miệng bên trong xông ra.

Adrian lại quay đầu đến hỏi Rafa, "Giảng thật —— baby? Roger hiện tại làm sao biến thành bộ dạng này rồi?"

"Quên chuyện này, " hắn thoáng ngượng ngùng cười cười, "Mới vừa rồi còn không hỏi xong, ngươi có muốn hay không lưu lại ăn muộn cơm, Rafa làm cơm rất tuyệt."

"Ta ban đêm còn ước hẹn, " mỗi lần Adrian nói lời này ý tứ chính là hẹn dã nam nhân, "Kỳ thật ta trước kia còn ảo tưởng qua ngươi nói như là baby loại hình từ, thật nghe được thời điểm, cảm giác có chút buồn nôn."

Rafa xem bọn hắn tại trước mặt vừa đến vừa đi, hoảng hoảng hốt hốt nói khuyên Adrian lưu lại ăn cơm, nhưng hắn đợi trong chốc lát liền cùng hai người tạm biệt. Đưa tiễn hắn, Roger liền lấy lòng chạy đến Rafa bên người đi, "Baby?"

"Hiện tại đây là tên của ta rồi?" Rafa cười khổ nói.

"Ngươi thật giống như có tâm sự."

"Rog, " hắn vòng lấy eo của hắn, cái cằm dời đi trên vai của hắn, "Ngươi cuối tuần muốn đi xa nhà?"

Roger dừng lại một chút, lập tức đáp nói, " ân."

"Vậy ta đâu?"

"Ở nhà ngoan ngoãn."

"Không có thể cùng đi với ngươi sao, " xảy ra bất ngờ địa, Rafa bắt đầu cảm thấy ủy khuất, mà hắn quan sát Roger con mắt, ngoài ý muốn phát hiện ánh mắt của hắn cũng rất ảm đạm.

Mới Adrian nhiều lần cường điệu cái kia không biết là ai người xách không được —— nhất là gần nhất, tiếp lấy còn nói bọn hắn muốn đi Omaha sự tình. Rafa mặc dù không sẽ hỏi Roger, nhưng cũng dễ dàng suy đoán ra bọn hắn lần này hành trình nhất định là cùng người kia có quan hệ.

"Ta hai ngày liền trở lại, " hắn sờ sờ Rafa đầu, về sau đối với việc này lại không có đề cập qua.

Nhưng Roger biểu hiện theo ngày tới gần càng ngày càng bất an, trên mặt của hắn từ trước đến nay không sẽ tiết lộ ra cái gì lắc lư cảm xúc, chỉ có thể từ việc nhỏ không đáng kể suy nghĩ ra được. Tỉ như rời giường lúc hắn không còn nhao nhao đem Rafa làm tỉnh lại, mình ngồi dậy vò xoa bả vai liền đi rửa mặt rồi; cứ việc thường ngày làm hay là những sự tình kia, hắn lại trở nên không yên lòng. Trước khi chia tay Roger bộ dáng ôn nhu có chút cố ý, phảng phất là tại hướng hắn hứa hẹn chờ hắn khi trở về hắn cũng sẽ còn là cái dạng này, nhưng hắn ngửi được dự cảm không tốt. Tiếp lấy Roger liền cùng Adrian đi, từ đầu đến cuối không có nói cho hắn mục đích chuyến đi này.

Rafa một người không có việc gì đợi, không có tí sức lực nào liền ra ngoài vận động, ở nhà lúc liền tự mình làm cơm ăn. Lò nướng mua về, còn làm một đống nguyên liệu cùng nguyên liệu nấu ăn chiếu vào hắn trước kia phương pháp cải tiến nghiên cứu một chút, làm thật nhiều đồ ngọt cùng điểm tâm nhỏ, Rafa nếm thử một chút sau còn lại toàn tồn tiến tủ lạnh. Hắn nhìn qua lộn xộn bừa bộn phòng bếp, không có Roger ở bên cạnh thêm phiền, giống như ngay cả làm cơm đều không có như vậy thú vị. Có lẽ là bởi vì lo lắng, Roger rời đi vẫn chưa tới một ngày, hắn đã nghĩ hắn nghĩ đến nhanh ngồi trên sàn nhà khóc lớn một trận. Đối với Roger đến cùng đi làm cái gì, gặp người nào không biết chút nào để Rafa thất vọng cực, chỉ có thể giống như bây giờ vừa chờ lấy lò nướng bên trong ngọt ngào mùi thơm đầy tràn trống rỗng nhà, bên cạnh cầu nguyện Roger một giây sau sẽ xuất hiện tại cửa ra vào.

Trời rất đen muộn, bên cửa sổ trời chiều chậm rãi dát lên nước biển xanh thẳm, cuối cùng mất đi ban ngày sáng sủa. Rafa đem tất cả đèn đều thắp sáng, hắn chán ghét ở nhà một mình qua đêm. Phòng ngủ bị hơi lạnh thổi đến mát mẻ vô cùng, hắn lại bắt đầu chán ghét loại này không có sinh khí hài lòng, mở cửa sổ ra để nóng ướt gió biển phiêu vào phòng. Kỳ thật một ngày này cũng coi như từ sớm bận đến muộn, hắn lại cảm giác mình trừ đã cẩn thận chặt chẽ lại nhanh muốn kìm nén không được chờ đợi bên ngoài cái gì cũng không có làm. Rafa từ trên giường nhặt lên gối đầu ôm đến trên ghế sa lon nằm xuống, nghe trong TV không có chút nào ý nghĩa tiếng vang. Hắn dùng bàn tay êm ái vuốt ve dưới thân lành lạnh thuộc da, gặp nhau đêm đầu, bọn hắn ngay ở chỗ này; về sau còn cùng một chỗ chen ở trên ghế sa lon ngủ qua hai đêm, Roger căn bản sẽ không hiểu kia hai đêm đối với hắn ý vị như thế nào.

Cần ngươi, Rafa trong lòng thầm nghĩ, ta cần ngươi ở đây.

Adrian cùng hắn đi gặp người kia đến cùng là ai? Hắn chưa từng đề cập tới còn có như vậy tồn tại. Chiếu Adrian nói, người kia mới là trong lòng của hắn người. Chờ Roger sau khi trở về phải chăng còn là cái kia Roger, Rafa ngay cả đoán cũng không dám đoán. Một cái Adrian đã nhấc lên quá nhiều gợn sóng, hắn thật cho là mình không có cách nào lại tiếp nhận bất luận cái gì biến số. Hắn liền muốn độc chiếm hắn ôn nhu, tốt nhất vĩnh viễn đừng có lại toát ra người nào tới quấy rầy.

Càng nghĩ đến cuối cùng, Rafa an ủi mình dù sao người kia cùng Roger không có cùng một chỗ, như vậy chút chuyện này cũng sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến cái gì. Đáng tiếc cái này miễn cưỡng may mắn giả thiết rất nhanh bị lo nghĩ đánh nát. Thật vất vả ngủ cảm giác, sáng sớm ngày thứ hai Rafa từ trên ghế salon tỉnh lại lúc, y nguyên cảm giác hỏng bét. Hắn chỉ mong nhìn Roger tranh thủ thời gian trở về, vừa vào cửa liền mở ra hai tay tiếp được nhảy tới mình, hi vọng ánh mắt hắn mỉm cười dáng vẻ. Hắn ngồi xong máy bay nên rất mệt mỏi, vừa vặn cho hắn nếm thử làm đồ tốt, nếu như Adrian cùng đi cũng có thể cho hắn ăn, chỉ cần Roger trở về liền đúng rồi.

Giờ khắc này chân chính đến lúc Rafa liền biết hắn dự cảm không tốt đều là thật. Roger cùng Adrian đứng ở ngoài cửa nhỏ giọng nói mấy câu, hai người thần sắc đều khó coi. Nhìn thấy Rafa, Roger ôm lấy hắn, mình tiến buồng trong. Hắn chuẩn bị cùng Adrian tạm biệt, lại đứng tại cửa trước hạ bị Adrian kéo lại.

"Cho hắn một chút xíu thời gian, " Adrian chỉ là như vậy nói, "Ta cam đoan hắn lập tức liền sẽ tốt, ta hiểu rõ."

Rafa không hiểu cái gì ý tứ, nhưng Adrian đã rời khỏi. Hắn đi vào lúc Roger nằm ở trên giường, trong phòng không có mở đèn, cũng thấy không rõ nét mặt của hắn. Cái này không khí đã cho hắn một trận tiêu cực cảm giác bị thất bại, Rafa thậm chí không dám nói chuyện cùng hắn, bọn hắn yên tĩnh thật lâu.

"Rog?"

Rafa thăm dò tính gọi một tiếng, cũng không có trông cậy vào hắn sẽ như thường ngày như thế cười, thanh âm giương lên trả lời chính mình. Roger nhắm mắt lại nhẹ gật đầu, ý tứ chính là hỏi hắn làm sao.

"Ngươi mệt mỏi sao?"

"Ừm."

Cám ơn trời đất, hắn hay là biết nói chuyện. Rafa đi đến bên giường xích lại gần, hắn xem ra hoàn toàn chính xác rất mệt mỏi, xương gò má phía trên làn da đều không có tinh thần."Ta làm rất nhiều thứ thả tại trong tủ lạnh, ngươi có muốn hay không ăn?"

"Tốt, " hắn ý đồ cười trả lời, chỉ là cái nụ cười này cũng Thái Thương trợn nhìn, "Nhưng ta hiện tại không đói."

"Lò nướng mua về, ta hai ngày này một mực đang nghiên cứu sấy khô."

"Ừm, vậy rất tốt."

"Ngươi không muốn xem nhìn sao?"

"Chờ ta đói liền sẽ đi ăn."

"Đều là chút điểm tâm nhỏ, không chiếm bụng."

Rafa lập tức phải đi ra ngoài cầm, bị sau lưng một trận yếu ớt thở dài ngừng lại bước chân, Roger ngừng thở, giống như là hối hận bị nghe được cái này vốn không nên phát ra thanh âm.

"Ngươi có phải hay không phiền ta rồi?"

"Không có, " hắn nói, "Thật có lỗi, ta không phải nghĩ thán tức giận."

"Kia rốt cuộc làm sao rồi?" Rafa lại đi trở về bên cạnh hắn, thuận mép giường bò lên. Roger nghiêng đầu nhìn hắn, con mắt như là dưới trời chiều hiện ra lăn tăn ba quang biển cả, "Ngươi xem ra thật không tốt, " hắn vươn tay sờ sờ Roger gương mặt.

"Ngươi sẽ sẽ không cảm thấy người khác đối ngươi tốt thật rất nặng nề? Nhất là coi ngươi là cái không có thuốc chữa gia hỏa thời điểm."

Rafa chần chờ đối nhìn hắn ánh mắt, không xác định hắn là ám chỉ cái gì. Còn chưa kịp nói chuyện, Roger rất nhanh ngăn lại câu trả lời của hắn, "Được rồi, không có gì, chớ để ở trong lòng." Roger lại đối hắn cười cười, nhưng cùng thường ngày tự nhiên toát ra nụ cười ôn nhu rất không giống. Khi một người thời thời khắc khắc đều tại cường điệu tận lực tiếu dung lúc, hắn khẳng định tại che giấu cái gì.

"Ta đơn giản như vậy yêu cầu có cái gì khó?" Rafa sợ hãi nắm chặt tay của hắn, sờ tới sờ lui lành lạnh, "Thậm chí đều không có truy vấn ngươi cùng Adrian đi gặp ai, làm cái gì. Ta hiện tại chỉ muốn biết ngươi làm sao."

Roger rũ cụp lấy mí mắt nhìn qua Rafa ngón cái tại trên mu bàn tay mình êm ái lau, khóe miệng chậm rãi cứng ngắc. Hắn ý đồ nói cái gì, kết quả trầm mặc càng lâu, mà Rafa từ đầu đến cuối ngắm nhìn mặt của hắn, loại này nhìn chăm chú để hắn cảm thấy lưng nhói nhói lại nóng hổi."Trên đường trở về ta một mực đang nghĩ dạng này có phải là thật hay không tốt, " cuối cùng Roger mở miệng nói, " chúng ta vốn không nên biến thành như bây giờ."

Hắn lại bắt đầu ——Rafa tự nhủ. Cùng quá khứ khác biệt, lần này Roger phảng phất đang nói xin lỗi, mà không phải cố chấp."Ngươi thật là cái không có thuốc chữa gia hỏa, " hắn trả lời Roger.

"Đúng a, " Roger khịt mũi cười nhạo mình, sau đó lại lần nhắm mắt lại né tránh hắn ánh mắt, "Ta đã sớm nói, ta trở thành không được ngươi muốn người, ngươi cũng không nên cùng người như ta ở cùng một chỗ."

Rafa cúi người dán lên môi của hắn, tiểu biệt về sau hôn cùng trong tưởng tượng ngọt ngào điên cuồng hoàn toàn khác biệt, hắn có thể cảm nhận được Roger mềm yếu, bởi vì hắn đã không có trả lời nhiệt tình của hắn cũng không có để cho ngừng loại hành vi này, vẻn vẹn thúc thủ chịu trói địa" để" hắn hôn hắn."Trở thành không được người ta muốn?" Rafa từ trên người hắn rất nhỏ nằm lên một chút, hai tay bưng lấy gương mặt của hắn, "Ta trong nhà chờ hai ngày, muốn nhớ ngươi nhanh điên. Đây chính là sau khi ngươi trở lại muốn nói với ta? Không nên cùng ngươi ở cùng một chỗ?"

Roger sẽ không thừa nhận lần này chất vấn để tâm hắn bên trên lỗ hổng nứt phải càng sâu. Tại cái này không tính quá nóng ban đêm, tại cái này an tĩnh trong phòng ngủ, tại Rafa dán chóp mũi của hắn trước, Roger bỗng nhiên mất đi cảm xúc khống chế. Hắn chuẩn bị lại vô sỉ một lần, vì để cho mình không khó chịu như vậy mà đi tổn thương Rafa, bởi vì tổn thương đến hắn liền có thể chứng minh hắn là yêu mình.

"Ta biết ngươi muốn biết cái gì. Ta đi xem hắn, " Roger nói, "Hắn là ta duy nhất yêu người."

Đây tuyệt đối là trên đời ác liệt nhất đe dọa, Rafa nghĩ thầm, "Cho nên?"

"Cái gì cho nên?" Hắn che mắt, ướt át thủy quang tại đuôi mắt lấp lóe, "Dạng này còn không hiểu sao? Cho nên ta sẽ không yêu người khác, ngươi có thể rời đi."

"Ngươi làm gì luôn luôn gọi ta đi? Không biết lần thứ mấy, " Rafa cười chua xót lấy hỏi nói, " ngươi nói những lời này ta một câu đều không tin."

"Rafa, ta cái gì đều cho không được ngươi, " hắn nghẹn ngào thanh âm nói, "Bởi vì ta không còn sót lại bất cứ thứ gì."

Hắn hết thảy, đều bị Andy mang đi.

"Nhưng là ta toàn bộ đều có thể cho ngươi. Ta đã cho ngươi, " Rafa cắn môi một cái, nhìn thấy hắn cái bộ dáng này, trong lòng cảm thấy hắn lại tự tư lại yếu ớt, không biết người kia đối với hắn làm cái gì, "Ngươi không cùng ta nói một chút chuyện trước kia a?"

"Không, " Roger nhắm mắt lại lắc đầu, lông mi ngưng tụ thành một túm một túm, "Không."

Hắn rất muốn hỏi tới, nhưng khi trước tình cảnh này không đành lòng cũng không dám lại đi bóc vết sẹo của hắn. So với biết được những cái kia để hắn không cam tâm sự thật, hắn hiện tại càng muốn trấn an hắn, hôn hôn hắn lạnh buốt bờ môi cùng ướt át con mắt."Có cái gì ta có thể vì ngươi làm?"

"Có, " thân thể của hắn đang phát run, thanh âm cũng là phá thành mảnh nhỏ, hai mắt đỏ bừng, "Giúp ta một việc. Ngươi hoặc là hiện tại liền đi, hoặc là liền lại tới gần chút."

Rafa trước kia cảm thấy bị khống chế của hắn muốn chiếm hữu là một kiện khiến người thỏa mãn sự tình, nhưng đột nhiên ở giữa Roger ở trước mặt hắn dỡ xuống phòng bị, hắn bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, hắn cũng không muốn đem Roger tặng cho bất luận kẻ nào.

Chapter 30: Hồi ức tuyến (tám)

Chapter Text

§30

Từ khi chính thức xác lập quan hệ yêu đương về sau, Andy phát hiện Roger trở nên càng ngày càng kỳ quái. Hắn vậy mà lại không biết liêm sỉ ôm hắn trong phòng thân mật phải lẩm bẩm, kết quả không khéo trở về Severin lại đụng thấy bọn họ lấy một loại nào đó tư thế, sờ lấy một ít bộ phận, lập tức liền muốn cởi xuống cuối cùng một bộ y phục lúc tình cảnh —— đây đã là tuần này phát sinh hồi 4. Severin nói câu thật có lỗi, rất thức thời vội vã lui ra ngoài. Hai người không biết làm sao vừa buồn cười liếc nhau một cái, than thở nằm thẳng đổ xuống.

"Ngươi nói hắn sẽ không trở về." Andy nhắc nhở hắn, phảng phất Roger cái gì tiểu âm mưu lộ ra chân tướng.

"Ta cho là hắn sẽ không trở về."

"Được rồi, Roger, ngươi người này quá háo sắc."

"Ngậm miệng, " hắn dùng cái mũi nhẹ nhàng cười nhạo, "Ngươi tự chủ nếu là có so với ta mạnh hơn như vậy một chút điểm, cũng không đến nỗi Severin hiện tại cũng không dám trở về phòng ngủ."

"Mỗi lần chúng ta thu liễm đến trưa cũng không thấy bóng người hắn, vừa ngay từ đầu, hắn liền xuất hiện."

Roger chậm chạp đem đầu chuyển hướng hắn, nhu thuận quyền phát ma sát Andy bả vai, "Ta cảm thấy dạng này không tốt lắm, là chúng ta làm không đúng."

"Úc, 'Là chúng ta làm không đối' —— ngươi thật là nói ra được, " Andy không cách nào lại coi nhẹ con kia chính nắm lấy mình hạ thể tay, Roger một bên lười biếng nói chuyện cùng hắn, một bên không ngừng thẳng qua ma sát nó."Rog?"

"Ừm?"

"Hỏi ngươi. Ngươi có muốn hay không cùng ta dọn ra ngoài ở?"

"Ngươi nói là ở chung?"

"Không sai, mặc dù nghe rất ngu ngốc, nhưng ta thật nghĩ mỗi một phút đều cùng ngươi ở cùng một chỗ, mà lại vốn là như vậy quấy rầy đến Severin cũng không thích hợp, " Andy nắm chặt cổ tay của hắn ngăn cản hắn, biểu thị mình là tại nghiêm túc hỏi thăm ý kiến của hắn, cùng hắn đối với chút tình cảm này coi trọng cùng thành ý, "Nếu như ngươi nguyện ý, chúng ta liền dọn ra ngoài ở. Ngươi không nghĩ lúc nói chuyện ta tuyệt đối sẽ không nhao nhao ngươi, ngươi nghĩ lúc nói chuyện ta liền ngoan ngoãn nói chuyện cùng ngươi. Mặc dù chân tay lóng ngóng một điểm, nhưng ta người này vẫn là rất chịu khó, tuyệt sẽ không để ngươi mệt mỏi. Ngươi nhìn dạng này có được hay không?"

Roger vẫn chưa trả lời, lập tức bị Andy khẩn trương cẩn thận lại kích động truy vấn đánh gãy, "Kỳ thật ta biết một chỗ phòng nguyên phù hợp. Dirty Peach đầu kia trên đường, cách nó sát vách mấy hộ liền có ba tầng chung cư, ta đối kia một mảnh rất quen, cuối tuần đi xem một chút?"

Có lẽ là bởi vì gần nhất phát sinh rất nhiều chuyện, mà hắn cùng Andy ở giữa cũng rốt cục bát vân kiến nhật, Roger cảm thấy mình toàn thân trên dưới bốc lên mãnh liệt ngu xuẩn kích tình cùng đối mới lạ không biết hướng tới. Andy nói hắn nghĩ mỗi phút đều cùng hắn ở cùng một chỗ, kỳ thật Roger cũng đồng dạng. Thế là không có gì do dự, bọn hắn một cách tự nhiên quyết định dọn ra ngoài ở chung.

Chỗ kia phòng ở quả thật không tệ, vừa vặn đủ hai cuộc đời sống, có phiêu cửa sổ cùng đáng yêu nhỏ ban công, hướng trông về phía xa nhìn, đường ven biển phong cảnh chiếm cứ hơn phân nửa tầm mắt; dưới lầu là mở rất nhiều mặt tiền cửa hàng vô cùng náo nhiệt đường dành riêng cho người đi bộ, bọn hắn nhất thường đi Dirty Peach liền tại đường phố chỗ ngoặt. Duy nhất cần nhọc lòng là lúc trước kia hộ người dọn đi lúc đem gian phòng bên trong làm cho loạn thất bát tao, ngay cả trên tường tường giấy đều rách mướp, bọn hắn hiện đang đối mặt chính là một vùng phế tích. Nguyên bản Andy coi là Roger lại bởi vậy không hài lòng hoặc không thoải mái, nhưng hắn lại biểu hiện ra cùng bình thường cái cằm nhấc lên cao bộ dáng hoàn toàn khác biệt một mặt. Đối với bọn hắn cái này "Nhà mới" kiến thiết, Roger quả thực so Andy còn muốn cần cù chăm chỉ, chịu mệt nhọc. Gian phòng bên trong có thể cải biến bố cục, đồ dùng trong nhà chọn lựa, toàn bộ đều là chủ ý của hắn, Andy cảm thấy dù sao hắn thông minh như vậy, mình chỉ cần gật đầu nói "Tốt" là được.

Tại bọn hắn mướn căn này chung cư ngày thứ ba, tất cả thanh lý công việc toàn bộ hoàn thành. Mới vừa vào đêm chạng vạng tối thổi lên nhiệt độ nghi nhân hải dương gió, bởi vì nhiều chuyện Roger muốn đem phòng khách tường một lần nữa xoát, tất cả cửa sổ đều mở rộng, mới màn cửa phiêu không ngừng. Bọn hắn cùng làm việc, ngẫu nhiên Andy cũng sẽ hồ nháo, cuối cùng vẫn là rất nhanh giải quyết cái này nhiệm vụ. Roger phảng phất đối cái gì đều lành nghề, cho dù là hắn chưa quen thuộc công việc, làm cũng rất có biện pháp. Sơn xong vách tường, Andy liền mệt mỏi buông tay mặc kệ. Gian phòng bên trong trừ một trương trụi lủi nệm cái gì cũng không có, hắn nằm đến trên mặt bắt đầu hô to gọi nhỏ.

"Roger?"

"Thế nào, " hắn trong phòng vệ sinh cởi áo ra một bên rửa mặt một bên đáp.

"Ta thật đói, ta có thể hay không gọi điện thoại gọi trương bánh pizza đi lên?"

"Muốn ăn ngươi liền ăn." Roger đi tới, mềm mềm trên gương mặt treo thành chuỗi bọt nước nhỏ.

Andy nhanh chóng thay bọn hắn gọi tốt bữa tối, tại trên giường nệm trở mình, nửa gương mặt vùi vào cánh tay ở trong giương mắt nhìn lấy Roger. Hắn tựa như tùy ý nhìn sang Andy, hỏi nói, " ngươi làm gì nhìn lén ta?"

"Bởi vì ta yêu ngươi."

Hắn phát thệ hắn nhìn thấyRoger trong ánh mắt kia tia che giấu ý cười. Andy trong nội tâm cảm thấy hắn lại đáng yêu lại chơi vui, cảm giác mình nhanh hạnh phúc chết rồi, "Roger?"

"Lại thế nào rồi?"

"Ngươi có thể hay không đi lên cùng ta cùng một chỗ nằm một hồi?"

Roger không có đáp lời, chỉ là yên lặng bò lên giường đệm. Bọn hắn vừa nóng vừa mệt, an tĩnh nằm một lát sau bởi vì một cái ngọt ngào ánh mắt đối mặt liền bắt đầu hôn đối phương miệng. Andy lật đến phía trên, nâng đầu của hắn theo tại trên mặt mình cũng không tiếp tục nghĩ buông ra."Ta phát hiện ta mỗi một ngày đều so một ngày trước yêu ngươi hơn, " Andy có chút bỏ qua bị hắn liếm cắn đôi môi, ngón tay khẽ vuốt tai của hắn tóc mai.

"Ngươi lời tâm tình cũng quá già thổ." Dù nói như thế, Roger ánh mắt không có nửa điểm phân tâm, hắn cũng như Andy như thế nhìn qua đối phương tròng đen phía dưới lóe ra ôn nhu tinh quang lưu ba.

"Kỳ thật gần nhất khoảng thời gian này ta thật rất cảm động, ngươi hiểu chưa? Ta lúc đầu đều không có trông cậy vào ngươi sẽ đáp ứng."

"Về sau ngươi chọc ta sinh khí, ta liền có thể đem ngươi từ trong nhà đuổi đi ra."

Nghe được hắn nói không phải "Phòng ở" mà là "nhà", Andy thậm chí nghĩ mê đầu khóc lớn một trận. Nhưng hắn không có, chỉ là tham lam khát vọng từng lần một hôn hắn. Bốn phía một mảnh lộn xộn, bọn hắn tại mở ra cửa sổ điểm đầy đèn giữa phòng tấm kia trần trụi trên giường nệm ân ái, gian phòng trống rỗng bên trong vang lấy bọn hắn hồi âm, mực Lam Hải gió xoáy lên râm đãng tại da thịt ở giữa xuyên thẳng qua.

Andy thấm mồ hôi đứng lên đi tới trước cửa sổ đầu gió thổi lạnh, bụng của hắn dính đầy dinh dính chất lỏng, thổi liền trở nên càng sền sệt. Tất cả cửa sổ đều mở ra, Andy giang rộng ra hai chân đứng ở đằng kia, đêm huy bao phủ hắn xương cốt bốn phía phát đạt cơ bắp, vàng óng ánh tóc xem ra lại ngắn vừa cứng.

"Sẽ có người nhìn thấy, " Roger còn ngồi tại trên giường nệm nhìn hắn, "Tới."

"Ta không ngại người khác trông thấy ta gia hỏa."

"Tới."

"Tốt a, ta muốn đi dội cái nước, " Andy sợ Roger mắng hắn, liền ngoan ngoãn đi trở về, "Đem y phục của ta cho ta, vừa rồi xoát tường lúc đều làm bẩn, ta thuận tiện đi rửa đi."

Roger không có để ý nhiều, đem hai người đống kia quấy cùng một chỗ quần áo bẩn hướng hắn đẩy, sau đó vừa nằm xuống. Một hồi cửa sau bên ngoài vang lên tiếng đập cửa, Roger chuẩn bị đi bắt bọn hắn pizza, chợt phát hiện y phục của hắn cũng một đầu đều không có.

"Andy?" Hắn thùng thùng gõ phản khóa cửa phòng tắm, "Quần áo của ta đâu?"

"Bị ta tẩy." Một cái chính tại nén cười tiếng nói từ trong khe hở truyền đến.

"Vậy ngươi đem khăn tắm cho ta, " hắn biết Andy tại hồ nháo, bởi vì hắn mới sẽ không giặt quần áo đâu.

"Ta đang đi wc."

Hơi không kiên nhẫn tiếng đập cửa vang lên lần nữa, Roger quay đầu đảo mắt một tuần, trừ một cái giường cái gì cũng không có, có thể nói là nhà chỉ có bốn bức tường —— duy nhất có thể dùng để che chắn thân thể là Andy cởi ra mũ lưỡi trai. Hắn cầm lấy mũ trừ tại hạ bộ, ý đồ gạt ra một cái mỉm cười sau đó mở cửa. Nhưng hắn vừa mới mở, Andy liền từ cửa phòng vệ sinh trong khe thò đầu ra nhìn hắn bộ dáng này, con mắt cong thành một đường, đã cười đoạn mất eo.

Roger từ mặt mũi tràn đầy viết dấu chấm hỏi nhân viên giao hàng trong tay tiếp nhận so tát, lễ phép nói xin lỗi còn nói tạ ơn. Hắn đi về sau, Andy khoa tay múa chân từ trong phòng tắm nhảy ra cười ha ha. Roger đem hắn trên bộ phận sinh dục án lấy mũ một thanh đập tới Andy trên mặt Hồ cọ một trận, tiếp lấy bọn hắn lại bắt đầu đùa giỡn.

"Ngươi cẩn thận một chút, " Andy một bên trốn tránh một bên ra dáng nói lên hắn đến, "Đem bánh pizza buông xuống lại đánh ta có được hay không?"

Hắn mặt đen lên đi ra không để ý tới Andy, ai nghĩ đến Andy ở sau lưng lại bấm một cái eo của hắn. Roger tức giận quay đầu trở về, hắn liền giơ hai tay lên bắt đầu nhận lầm, "Tốt tốt tốt, ta không trêu chọc ngươi."

Roger lần nữa đưa lưng về phía hắn, vừa đi một bước lại cảm thấy bờ mông bị Andy vỗ một cái. Hắn cơ hồ là đem pizza hộp "Ném" trên mặt đất sau đó nhào về phía Andy, giơ lên cánh tay chuẩn bị cùng hắn đem sổ sách tính toán rõ ràng, nhưng Andy sớm có phòng bị, dùng hai tay đem Roger chăm chú khóa trong ngực.

Lông mày của hắn mất hứng nhíu lại đối mặt Andy tấm kia cười xấu xa mặt, Andy đột nhiên mân mê miệng tại trên khuôn mặt của hắn hôn một cái, hắn nhất thời không có kịp phản ứng, ngay sau đó lại bị Andy dùng sức nhéo nhéo mềm mại nhất bên bụng bộ.

"Andy, " Roger thanh âm trở nên trầm thấp nghiêm túc.

"Ta không náo, ta thật không náo, " hắn hạt con mắt màu xanh lục bên trong tinh quang rạng rỡ, lấy lòng nhìn qua Roger.

"Thả ta ra, ta muốn ăn cơm."

"Được rồi nha."

Andy ngoan ngoãn buông lỏng tay, Roger cúi người nhặt lên trên đất pizza hộp —— kỳ thật hắn tại xoay người sau một nháy mắt liền có dự cảm, hắn không nên đem trần trụi cái mông nâng lên đối Andy. Nương theo lấy một tiếng thanh thúy vang dội đập, Andy bàn tay rơi ở phía trên, như điên cuồng tiếu.

Roger gương mặt đỏ bừng, hắn lại nhớ lại mới quen gia hỏa này thường xuyên thường bị tức đến tắt tiếng cảm giác, quá khứ lâu như vậy, hắn còn là mỗi ngày đều nhớ đánh chết hắn. Andy biết mình đem hắn làm phát bực, không buông tha nhào tới trước, Roger rất đề phòng lui lại một bước bảo trì khoảng cách an toàn, kết quả Andy nâng hắn sau cái cổ, ép hướng đôi môi không hề có đạo lý có thể nói hôn.

"Andy, " hắn đang nhiệt liệt hôn thở dốc ở giữa đứt quãng, ấp úng gọi hắn, giống như đang nói, ngươi cũng đừng nghĩ cứ như vậy đuổi ta phẫn nộ, nhưng da mặt dày Andy hoàn toàn không có để ý.

Ngọt ngào án nhiều phân để Roger rất nhanh liền quên vừa rồi xảy ra chuyện gì. Hắn không thể phủ nhận hắn thích Andy Hồ nhao nhao làm càn, nguyện ý dạng này để hắn vô cớ gây rối cả một đời.

Ước chừng qua hai tuần lễ, bọn hắn cuối cùng chuyển đi vào, tại một cái nóng bức khó nhịn, luống cuống tay chân buổi chiều chính thức bắt đầu ở chung sinh hoạt. Ở đến cùng một chỗ về sau, bọn hắn đối lẫn nhau hiểu rõ trình độ lập tức phi thăng tới một loại khác phương diện. Đây có thể là chuyện tốt cũng có thể trở thành chuyện xấu —— có lẽ năm ngày sau đó ngươi liền chịu không được đối phương ném loạn quần áo, hoặc là chen xong kem đánh răng sau không đóng cái nắp thói quen, mà tại vậy trước kia, ngươi hiểu biết đến hắn chỉ là hắn muốn hiện ra cho ngươi xem dáng vẻ. Người người đều sẽ bị anh tuấn, khôi hài, trẻ tuổi, kích thích chờ một loạt mị lực hấp dẫn, nhưng không phải người người đều có thể tại phàn nàn, rườm rà, mâu thuẫn, bình thản bên trong cho nhịn xuống. Roger cùng Andy đang hướng phía tích cực phương hướng cố gắng, bọn hắn không hi vọng ba tháng về sau ai thu dọn đồ đạc rời khỏi nơi này.

Roger xem như cái có lý trí người, hắn còn không có yêu đương nói tới quên bằng hữu. Về sau cái nào đó cuối tuần, hai người bọn họ mời Severin tới nhà chơi. Severin trong ấn tượng đã thật lâu không cùng Roger hảo hảo nói chuyện qua, bởi vì cho dù là khi đi học hắn cũng cùng Andy tại nhất ngồi phía sau không biết được làm cái gì tiểu động tác, hết giờ học lại thân thân mật mật đi. Hắn biết mảnh này quảng trường vị trí rất không tệ, cũng muốn đến xem hai người đến cùng đem phòng ở chơi đùa thành cái gì bộ dáng.

Đối với đã tại ký túc xá mắt thấy qua rất nhiều lần khó coi tràng diện Severin đến nói, hắn không có chút nào ngoài ý muốn nhìn thấy mấy ngày không gặp Andy một mặt bị tiêu hao mệt mỏi. Ba người bọn hắn tại cửa trước chỗ hàn huyên vấn an ôm, sau đó liền lĩnh Severin đi vào. Hắn cẩn thận từng li từng tí đi tới, mặc dù trong phòng rất sạch sẽ rất sạch sẽ, nhưng hắn cảm giác bất cứ lúc nào cũng sẽ dẫm lên một cái đã dùng qua an toàn bao.

Roger nhìn thấy nét mặt của hắn có chút buồn cười lại quỷ dị, buồn bực hỏi nói, " làm sao rồi?"

"Không chút, " hắn lắc đầu liên tục, "Nơi này quá tuyệt."

"Severin, " Andy ở bên cạnh gọi hắn, từ ban công nơi hẻo lánh một cái hộp bên trong ôm lấy cái gì, "Nhìn."

Một đầu còn không quá sẽ kêu nhỏ sữa chó, đen bóng lông bờm, đỉnh đầu có một khối không quá quy tắc màu trắng ấn ký, phần cổ cùng bốn chân cũng là bạch. Bọn hắn đi đến Andy bên cạnh ngồi xuống, Roger nhìn chó ánh mắt so nhìn Andy còn ôn nhu. Bị ba người vây quanh về sau, tiểu gia hỏa híp mắt tại Andy trong ngực cọ xát.

"Hắn tên gọi là gì?"

"Đại vương, " Roger trả lời, chuyên chú nhìn lấy bọn hắn dưới lòng bàn tay cái kia lông xù cái đầu nhỏ.

"Ừm?"

"Hắn gọi đại vương."

—— không cần hỏi, khẳng định là Andy lấy danh tự."Đây là Boston ngạnh?"

"Ừm, " Andy nói, "Ngươi nhìn trên đỉnh đầu hắn khối này màu trắng, giống hay không một viên ái tâm?"

Roger ngoắc ngoắc đại vương cái cằm, lại gãi gãi đầu mũi của hắn, đại vương duỗi ra vừa mềm lại mỏng đầu lưỡi liếm ngón tay của hắn, hắn lại đem tay rút đi, quay đầu dặn dò Andy, "Trên tay có vi khuẩn, đừng để hắn liếm, cũng đừng để hắn loạn liếm trên mặt đất."

"Được."

"Chó con sẽ xảy ra bệnh."

"Tốt tốt tốt, " Andy nâng đại vương hai cái chân trước, đem hắn giơ lên không trung ngắm nghía, "Về sau ta chính là cái nhà này bên trong địa vị thấp nhất người nha."

Bọn hắn chơi thật lâu chó. Severin rời đi sau đi một mình tại về trường học trên đường, bỗng nhiên thong dong thư thái nở nụ cười. Hắn lần thứ nhất tại trong túc xá nhìn thấy Andy đến tìm Roger khi đó, liền biết hai người bọn hắn khẳng định sẽ đi cho tới hôm nay dạng này. Hai người này có lẽ có thể cùng một chỗ thật lâu đâu, làm không tốt muốn kết hôn.

"Chúng ta lúc nào mới có thể dẫn hắn ra ngoài trượt?" Andy ngồi trên sàn nhà, co lại hai chân đem đại vương thả ở giữa.

"Hắn hiện tại quá nhỏ."

"Ta ôm hắn, sẽ không để cho hắn xuống đất."

"Ngươi người này làm sao không nghe khuyên bảo?"

Andy ủy khuất lốp bốp bĩu môi, nhẹ ôm lấy đại vương thả lại trải phải thật dày trong hộp."Tốt, hắn muốn ngủ. Ngươi đều chơi hắn như vậy lâu, ta cũng muốn cùng ngươi chơi."

Mặc dù luôn luôn xụ mặt, nhưng Andy biết Roger rất thích nghe hắn nũng nịu. Hắn phủi mông một cái đứng lên, kéo Roger tay đi đến bệ cửa sổ trước. Mặt trời còn không có xuống núi, nhưng dần dần trầm xuống, nơi xa đường ven biển lại là một dải hào quang tràn ngập các loại màu sắc. Hắn nghiêng đầu nhìn xem Roger, màu trà tròng đen bên trong lộ ra crôm lam cùng màu ô-liu phá lệ tươi sáng. Andy không biết về sau sẽ phát sinh cái gì, nhưng nếu như hết thảy đều dừng lại tại thời khắc này cũng đủ, hắn đối tương lai lại ước mơ lại sợ hãi. Bỗng nhiên Roger cũng quay tới nhìn hắn, trong ánh mắt gợn sóng lấy ôn nhu thủy triều.

Chapter 31: Hồi ức tuyến (chín)

Chapter Text

§31

Không biết là chuyện tốt hay chuyện xấu, Roger cùng Andy cơ hồ không giống vừa mới cùng một chỗ tình lữ, mà là không có chút nào quá độ giai đoạn quen thuộc một ngày 24 giờ, một tuần 7 ngày cộng đồng sinh hoạt. Bọn hắn một bên bao dung hiểu rõ đối phương, một bên ước thúc tỉnh lại chính mình, dần dần liền rèn luyện rất dễ chịu. Mặc dù như thế, khác trên người một người tổng quản có chút ngươi vô luận như thế nào đều lý giải không được cũng cải biến địa phương mà không đến được. Tỉ như Roger thích yên tĩnh, đến trước khi ngủ hắn sẽ đem cửa sổ đều giam lại, lại đem màn cửa hạp phải hảo hảo, mà Andy tổng phàn nàn nói giam giữ cửa sổ đi ngủ rất buồn bực, không sợ người khác làm phiền lần lượt đi đem cửa sổ đều mở ra.

"Ngươi muộn cơm ăn quá nhiều mới sẽ cảm thấy ngực buồn bực, " Roger nằm tại sofa nhỏ đã nói, hai chân giao nhau chồng tại cùng một chỗ, dưới thân đè ép mềm mại tấm thảm.

"Ta không có, " Andy lại chỉ mặc đồ lót đứng tại ban công trước lắc lư, "Nghe một chút bên ngoài mọi người tiếng huyên náo không thật là tốt sao? Bọn hắn xem ra thật là nhanh vui a."

Hắn đem đầu có chút vào trong xoay quá khứ, không nhìn tới Andy cũng không đi ngăn cản hắn mở cửa sổ, "Buổi sáng ô tô thanh âm sẽ rất ồn ào."

Andy không có ứng thanh, trở lại phòng khách chuyển hai vòng.

"Đại vương người đâu đi đâu rồi?"

"Tại dưới đáy bàn."

Andy ngồi xổm người xuống trương nhìn một cái, dùng ngón tay nhẹ nhàng gõ gõ sàn nhà, đen bóng sáng đại vương liền bò ra. Nó hay là không quá sẽ gọi, đi đường cũng là bàn tập tễnh san uốn éo cái mông trên mặt đất chậm chạp nhào đát."Tiểu hỏa kế, " Andy ôm lấy nó sờ lấy đầu của nó đi hướng Roger, "Ngươi giúp ta đi dỗ dành hắn?"

Đại vương bị đặt ở Roger trên bụng, sau đó vụng về ở trên người hắn giẫm đến giẫm đi, cuối cùng leo đếnRoger ngực. Roger gối lên mình một cái cánh tay, tay kia ôn nhu nâng lên đến khoác lên đại vương đầu vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve, đại vương duỗi ra đầu lưỡi liếm cổ của hắn cùng cái cằm. Có lẽ bởi vì có chút ngứa, Roger lộ ra nhàn nhạt nhàn nhạt cười, buông thõng lông mi dài, con mắt hơi đóng nhìn nó, không nói câu nào chỉ là dùng ngón tay chơi lấy đại vương đỉnh đầu khối kia màu trắng lông.

Andy đứng ở bên cạnh nhìn chăm chú lên hắn thật lâu, sau đó im ắng xoay người đi đến trước ngăn tủ. Hắn mở cửa, bên trong bày rất nhiều bình nhỏ bình, cơ bản đều là các loại vitamin cùng nguyên tố vi lượng đơn thuốc kép sản xuất.

"Ngươi lại đang ăn những cái kia loạn thất bát tao đồ chơi, " Roger khe khẽ hừ một tiếng nói.

"Vận động viên đương nhiên muốn chú ý thân thể, " hắn ra dáng hồi đáp. Trên thực tế Andy gần nhất đều không chút vận động, ở chung về sau đã béo một chút, hay là Thiên Thiên ngoan ngoãn ăn được mỗi một loại đủ mọi màu sắc nhỏ viên thuốc cùng bao con nhộng. Theo hắn giảng, thân thể của hắn thiếu nguyên tố vi lượng, đã ăn thật nhiều năm.

"Ta gần nhất cũng cảm giác không thoải mái, ngươi chọn mấy loại cho ta ăn một điểm?" Roger cảm thấy chơi vui, Andy dạng này ẩu tả người có thể mỗi ngày đều nhớ kỹ, kiên trì dưỡng thành quen thuộc.

"Vitamin những vật này, không thiếu lời nói liền hấp thu không đi vào, vô dụng, " Andy ừng ực nuốt xuống một ngụm nước, lại trở lại bên cạnh hắn, "Ngươi không thiếu cũng không cần ăn bậy. Ầy, ta nhìn ngươi hẳn là ăn cái này."

Andy lôi kéo hạ đồ lót đem mình móc ra, hi hi ha ha vịn gốc rễ tại Roger trước mặt lắc lắc. Ra ngoài ác liệt hào hứng, Roger thật há mồm toa hai ngụm. Đại vương bỗng dưng đình chỉ loạn liếm loạn nghe, nhô ra cái đầu nhỏ không nhúc nhích nhìn lấy bọn hắn hai.

"Hài tử đều muốn bị ngươi làm hư. Bỏ vào, " Roger đem Andy khí quan nhét về trong quần lót, "Mau thả tốt."

Đại vương không biết làm sao nằm sấp, Roger ôm lấy nó phóng tới trên sàn nhà, nó liền rất ngoan mình chạy về chỗ ngủ. Lập tức Andy liền thay thế đại vương vị trí bò lên, ôm Roger cong lên hai chân. Hắn đem mặt giấu tại Roger ngực, thân hình cao lớn tận khả năng cuộn tròn, dính người đến muốn mạng. Roger lại giống trộm chó như thế, bàn tay ôn nhu bôi hắn vàng óng ánh tóc ngắn đầu.

"Andy, " Roger nói, "Cái này một cái học kỳ lập tức đã sắp qua đi."

"Đúng vậy a," hắn nhắm mắt lại, đầu an ổn nằm tại Roger trong ngực.

"Ngươi trong ngày nghỉ muốn làm gì?"

Andy mở mắt ra, đối sàn nhà trống trơn nhìn qua trong chốc lát. "Hồi Omaha."

"Chỉ là về nhà sao? Ta nói là, ngươi có hay không kế hoạch lữ hành, cái gì."

Mỗi ngày sa vào đang bồi bạn bên trong, bọn hắn còn không có đứng không suy nghĩ chuyện kế tiếp, Roger cùng Andy ý thức được bọn hắn muốn phân biệt hai tháng lâu. Cứ việc Roger ám chỉ đã rất rõ ràng, hắn y nguyên trịnh trọng hỏi một lần, "Ta muốn về Thụy Sĩ, ngươi muốn đi chơi sao? Chúng ta có thể cùng đi."

"Ta đương nhiên rất muốn đi, " sau một lát, Andy trả lời nói, " nhưng ta cũng phải bồi mọi người trong nhà của ta."

"Tại lễ Giáng Sinh trước đó trở về không là tốt rồi, " Roger nhìn như bình tĩnh tiếp tục mảnh hỏi.

"Florida đến Nebraska châu xa như vậy, ta trở về một chuyến cũng không dễ dàng, " Andy hướng hắn cười cười, cảm giác hắn có chút không vui, "Lại nói mùa đông Thụy Sĩ cũng quá lạnh, ta là tại Miami đợi tốt nhiều năm nửa cái người phương nam a."

"Vậy ta hiểu ý ngươi."

"Roger?"

"Làm gì?"

"Ngươi nhìn đại vương trên thân là đen, bốn cái dưới chân bên cạnh lông đều là màu trắng, giống hay không mặc hai cặp giày chơi bóng?"

"Úc."

"Roger?"

"Làm gì? ?"

"Ngươi sinh khí rồi?"

"Không có, " Roger nói.

Andy tại trong ngực hắn trở mình, dùng cái trán cọ lấy Roger cái cằm, "Ngươi gương mặt này thật sự là nói biến liền biến a."

Hắn không có trả lời, bởi vậy Andy xác định hắn là thật không quá cao hứng. Andy vẫn luôn biết mình là cái đi thẳng về thẳng xông tính tình, nhưng hắn phát hiện Roger kỳ thật so hắn càng cảm xúc hóa, có khi như thằng bé con giống như; tận bất kể hắn là cái gì đạo lý đều hiểu, nhưng chính là khống chế không nổi những cái kia ngây thơ tâm tình cùng phản ứng. Cái này tại Andy xem ra thậm chí là đáng yêu, Roger cực kì số ít khuyết điểm để hắn xem ra càng cần hơn bị nhân lý giảng hoà yêu, mà Andy vậy mà thành chủ động đi bao dung phía kia. Gặp được Roger trước đó hắn từ không nghĩ tới mình sẽ vì cái gì mà đi thỏa hiệp, hiện tại hắn mỗi một ngày đều cảm thấy cam tâm tình nguyện."Nếu như không phải ta, ngươi lúc đầu muốn tìm cái hạng người gì?"

"Người nào?" Roger lơ đễnh hỏi, Andy lại bắt đầu nói mê sảng.

"Bạn gái a, bạn trai a, cùng qua một đời người."

"Ta không biết. Ngoan một điểm, nghe lời của ta là được."

Kim tóc người Mỹ cười ha ha hai tiếng, Roger lại bổ sung, "Tốt nhất là cái sẽ làm cơm gia hỏa, không giống như bây giờ chỉ có thể Thiên Thiên đi theo ngươi ăn pizza giao hàng."

Bọn hắn lại đùa giỡn trong chốc lát sau bắt đầu mệt rã rời, tại trước khi ngủ, Andy đều đang đợi lấy Roger hỏi hắn vấn đề giống như trước. Nếu như không có đối phương, bọn hắn chọn người nào? Andy trong lý tưởng cũng không có cái gì điều kiện đặc thù hoặc yêu cầu, hắn chỉ là muốn nói cho Roger nói, tại gặp được trước ngươi, ta thậm chí không muốn gặp bất luận kẻ nào. Bình minh ánh rạng đông còn không có giáng lâm đến thành phố này thời điểm Andy liền tỉnh, hắn tại đen kịt bên trong mở mắt ra hướng Roger trên thân chen chen. Vô luận lúc nào hắn luôn luôn muốn đi chạm đến hắn, dán hắn, đem hắn khốn tại trong lòng của mình, nhưng Roger cũng không luôn luôn phối hợp, hắn nói như thế rất ngu ngốc, giống học sinh cấp ba yêu đương giống như.

Thời gian một chút xíu quá khứ, càng về sau Andy minh bạch, có lẽ hắn thực chất bên trong liền có loại này cố ý đẩy ra người khác tính cách. Roger chính là như thế, hắn hại sợ bị người nhìn ra bản thân không thể rời đi ai. Hắn thích xông Andy phát cáu, thích nhao nhao xong đỡ sau đối với hắn hờ hững, tựa hồ muốn nói ta yêu ngươi nhưng không có ngươi yêu ta nhiều, sau đó chờ lấy đối phương đến hoà giải. Roger tựa như đứa bé, cần làm một chút ngốc ngốc sự tình để chứng minh cùng xác nhận mình là được yêu. Những cái kia ngạo mạn, quật cường cùng ngây thơ, Andy chiếu đơn thu hết. Hắn luôn luôn lơ đễnh cười, hi hi ha ha tại các bằng hữu trước mặt bưng lấy Roger, nói mình trong nhà địa vị còn không bằng một con chó. Nhưng về sau hắn cũng không tiếp tục giảng lời này, bởi vì đem gần một năm sau ngày nào đó, sơ ý Andy tại trượt đại vương lúc để hắn chạy mất. Roger đem hắn thối mắng một trận, sau đó mình ngồi vào trên ghế sa lon khóc, Andy cũng ngồi ở bên cạnh khóc, cuối cùng đại vương vẫn không thể nào tìm trở về, mà hai người từ đây lại không có nuôi qua sủng vật.

Đối với Roger mà nói, Andy là một loại không thể đoán được, sinh mệnh an ủi. Tựa như lần thứ nhất gặp phải hắn lúc không nghĩ tới sẽ như vậy yêu hắn đồng dạng, Roger từ không nghĩ tới bọn hắn sẽ như thế khế hợp đối phương sinh hoạt. Tại một cái tràn ngập dục vọng, chìm nổi cùng tò mò tuổi tác giai đoạn bên trong, Andy bất thiên bất ỷ ra hiện ra tại đó, để hắn cảm thấy mình được yêu, những cái kia mỹ hảo tình yêu là có khả năng giáng lâm đến mỗi cá nhân trên người. Khi hắn hồi ức đoạn thời gian kia lúc, giảng không rõ bọn hắn đến cùng đã làm những gì, chỉ nhớ rõ Andy sống tại hắn mỗi ngày. Bọn hắn tại bờ biển phơi nắng, nhảy vào trong nước bơi lội, tỉnh lại liền đến dưới lầu chỗ ngoặt Dirty Peach ăn cơm, nhìn Andy cùng trong nhà ăn mỗi người vui cười đùa giỡn, cuối tuần liền đi trung tâm thành phố đi dạo, vì đuổi theo mạt ban tàu điện ngầm, hai người tay nắm tại ban đêm trên đường cái chạy, Andy sẽ tại trống trải không người trong xe treo trên đỉnh đầu bắt tay chơi, duỗi ra đằng không chân đi câu hắn. Những cái kia hồi ức là thuộc về Andy một người.

Bởi vì ở cùng với hắn luôn luôn được yêu, cho nên hắn làm càn lợi dụng nhưng thật ra là cái bạo tỳ khí Andy đối với hắn thích, ỷ lại cùng nhượng bộ. Roger cũng không phải là không biết mình thái độ lúc tốt lúc xấu, nhưng hắn nhìn thấy Andy tấm kia tựa hồ đối với cái gì đều không ngại khuôn mặt tươi cười lúc liền nhịn không được hướng hắn trút xuống tất cả không ổn định cảm xúc, có khi ngọt phải không tưởng nổi, có khi lạnh đến không tưởng nổi, loại hình thức này từ bọn hắn quen biết ngày đầu tiên lên liền hình xong rồi. Vừa đến hắn rất tín nhiệm Andy, hắn tin tưởng Andy tuyệt đối sẽ không rời đi hắn, thứ hai hắn đã thành thói quen dạng này, bởi vậy về sau trong hai năm này bọn hắn đều là như thế sinh hoạt. Hai người bọn hắn cùng một chỗ nhận biết rất nhiều người, giao rất nhiều bằng hữu, thẳng đến trước khi tốt nghiệp thời khắc cuối cùng, bọn hắn đều là vui vẻ.

Cái thứ hai Giáng Sinh thời điểm, Roger vẫn không có thuyết phục Andy cùng hắn cùng đi Thụy Sĩ, sau đó lại náo vài câu không thoải mái, cuối cùng không giải quyết được gì, Andy cũng từ đầu đến cuối không mang Roger đi qua Omaha. Hắn nói người nhà của hắn đều còn không biết hắn đồng tính luyến ái tình, còn chưa chuẩn bị xong hướng trong nhà bộc lộ, đối với cái này Roger không có gì có thể nói, chỉ có thể thỏa hiệp. Vô luận như thế nào Roger đã quyết định sẽ lâu dài lưu tại Miami, những sự tình kia có thể đẩy tới càng tương lai xa xôi lại thương lượng. Đến ba tháng mọi người liền cũng bắt đầu kế hoạch tốt nghiệp lữ hành, Andy cũng hứng thú bừng bừng lôi kéo Roger cùng một chỗ nhìn du lịch công lược, nhưng khi đó Roger đã tại Brickell① tìm được công việc, không có thời gian cả ngày cùng Andy cãi cọ, lữ hành kế hoạch liền giao tất cả cho hắn đi xử lý.

Thẳng đến có một ngày, Andy giống như là phát hiện không được sự tình hưng phấn như vậy thì thầm, hắn muốn cùng Roger tới một lần đường cái lữ hành, từ Florida lái xe đến bờ biển Tây, vừa tốt nghiệp liền xuất phát, trên đường có thể vừa đi vừa nghỉ, tại trung tuần tháng tám trước đuổi tới hẹn nhét gạo cuống quốc gia công viên sơn cốc, khi đó là Anh Tiên Tọa mưa sao băng tốt nhất quan trắc thời cơ. Roger không biết Andy còn đối mưa sao băng loại vật này cảm thấy hứng thú, người Mỹ thần thần bí bí nói cho hắn, hắn muốn đi cầu nguyện.

"Ngươi còn là trẻ con sao?" Roger có chút xem thường hỏi hắn.

"Đời ta nhưng không có mấy cái thật lòng nguyện vọng, " Andy thờ ơ cười cười, lại bắt đầu hảo ngôn khuyên bảo, "Có đi hay không nha, ta tốt Roger."

Bọn hắn hoa hai tuần thời gian chế định lộ tuyến, kế hoạch dự toán, Roger đã sớm cầm tới nước Mỹ bằng lái, bởi vì đã bắt đầu công việc, đồng thời cũng vì ra tạo thuận lợi, hắn mua một chiếc xe. Khi đó mọi người đàm luận đồ vật, đã từ cái nào quán bar chơi vui, nơi nào cô nương thú vị biến thành sau khi tốt nghiệp dự định cùng riêng phần mình nghề nghiệp quy hoạch, chờ mọi người bắt đầu tấp nập tham gia phân biệt tiệc tùng lúc, tất cả mọi người biết Roger cùng Andy muốn đi đường cái lữ hành. Severin sẽ trở lại Thụy Sĩ đi, nếu như không phải Andy, hơn phân nửa Roger cũng chọn về Châu Âu.

Buổi lễ tốt nghiệp ngày ấy, là Roger một lần cuối cùng nhìn thấy chỗ có bằng hữu ở đây. Về sau sinh hoạt tất nhiên sẽ bởi vì khách quan cùng chủ quan nhân tố mà phân nhánh xa dần, trong lòng bọn họ đều cảm nhận được, chỉ là loại biến hóa này tới dù sao cũng so tưởng tượng muốn đột nhiên cùng nhanh chóng. Roger làm ưu tú tốt nghiệp đại biểu muốn đi trên đài phát biểu, hắn đối với loại sự tình này có loại bẩm sinh thành thạo, đứng ở phía trên nhìn xuống, Roger đột nhiên cảm giác được nếu như không phải là bởi vì Andy xuất hiện, có lẽ hắn tại lúc này không có nhiều như vậy cảm xúc. Andy ngồi tại hàng thứ nhất chỉ vào hắn cùng người bên cạnh châu đầu ghé tai, tựa hồ tại hướng mọi người huyền diệu "Nhìn thấy sao, kia là bạn trai ta" . Sau đó Andy nhìn về phía hắn giảo hoạt cười cười, xách từ bản thân quần tây ống quần cho hắn nhìn —— hắn một thân trang phục chính thức phía dưới mặc song khuông uy giày Cavans, bít tất là in hoa đồ án. Roger hơi cúi đầu xuống mím môi cười, trang làm như không thấy được hắn đùa ác.

Về sau bọn hắn chụp tấm hình, có thể là duy nhất một trương Andy xem ra nghiêm chỉnh ảnh chụp. Roger cùng hắn đều mặc trang phục chính thức áo sơmi, đánh cà vạt là cùng khoản màu sắc, bả vai dựa vào lẫn nhau. Dưới ánh mặt trời Roger nhìn qua ống kính, hết lần này tới lần khác khi đó Andy đi xem hắn, bởi vậy chụp được trong nháy mắt kia Andy là nghiêng mặt, an tĩnh cười, hai mắt nhìn chăm chú bên người Roger, tròng đen bên trên phản chiếu lấy mặt của hắn. Lại về sau về sau Roger nghĩ thầm, nếu như thời gian vào lúc đó đình chỉ, hết thảy đều là tốt đẹp nhất.

Tại ngày này trước đó Andy liền nói cho Roger, hắn quê quán Omaha các bằng hữu muốn tới Miami chơi. Roger cho tới bây giờ không tiếp xúc qua hắn tại Miami bên ngoài bất kỳ quan hệ gì, không biết người nhà của hắn cùng những bằng hữu khác. Andy nói muốn đem hắn giới thiệu cho những cái kia từ nhỏ cùng nhau lớn lên đồng bạn, đối với cái này Roger là cảm thấy cao hứng. Kia một nhóm người vừa lúc tại bọn hắn tốt nghiệp ngày đó đến Miami, bởi vì hai người bọn họ rất sắp phát ra ngoài đường cái lữ hành vân không ra càng nhiều thời gian, bọn hắn liền đem tụ hội định tại vào lúc ban đêm, Roger còn kêu lênSeverin cùng To mmy, hai người bọn hắn lại phân biệt kêu lên bằng hữu của mình, kết quả một đám người tại trong quán bar lại gặp gỡ cùng trường mấy cái quen biết. Đêm đó có thể nói là phi thường náo nhiệt, mặc dù là mấy cái khác biệt vòng tròn bên trong người, có chút Roger còn không gọi nổi danh tự.

Andy bằng hữu phần lớn cùng hắn có tương tự điểm, tùy tính mà cởi mở, trong đó có một cô nương tên gọi Brooklyn Decker, cho Roger lưu lại sâu nhất ấn tượng. Trên thực tế nàng hấp dẫn chú ý của mọi người, bởi vì nàng thực tại là xinh đẹp đến quá mức, Roger còn chú ý tới nàng cùng Andy quan hệ tốt phải không tầm thường. Mọi người ngồi cùng một chỗ lúc, Andy dựng lấy Roger bả vai cùng Brooklyn hi hi ha ha nói liên quan tới hai người bọn họ yêu đương sự tình.

"Andy một mực đề cập với ta lên ngươi, " nàng đối Roger giảng, "Mỗi lần trở về, hắn nói đều là ngươi."

Roger cười cười, nhưng hắn đối ở trước mắt nữ sinh này là hoàn toàn không biết gì. Nàng sinh đối mắt xanh mắt, màu tóc rất nhạt, khuôn mặt tinh xảo. Nàng nhìn xem Andy ánh mắt là tràn ngập yêu thương, vô luận đó là cái gì yêu, đều gọi người vô pháp coi nhẹ.

"Andy gia hỏa này lại còn có thể thông đồng đến đẹp mắt như vậy nữ hài, " một bên Severin lặng lẽ nói với hắn, tuy là nói đùa."Đáng tiếc hắn thích nam nhân, " Severin lại bổ sung.

Mọi người đều biết chính là Andy không uống rượu, những người khác đang làm bọn hắn nên làm sự tình. Từ tràng diện nhìn lại, mọi người chung đụng được hòa hợp hữu hảo, không có cái gì xấu hổ phát sinh. Nhưng một tháng qua mỗi người đều tham gia đủ nhiều tiệc tùng, chuyện cho tới bây giờ có ít người đã đối với cái này quyện đãi, bởi vậy không có người nào đặc biệt hưng phấn. To mmy cùng Severin nhóm người kia một mực lôi kéo Roger chơi, dù sao bọn hắn không có quá lớn động cơ đi cùng bằng hữu bạn trai bằng hữu hoặc là bằng hữu bằng hữu bạn trai bằng hữu thân nhau. Vì bận tâm bên này, Roger càng nhiều cũng là cùng bọn hắn giao lưu.

Một lát sau, Andy liền lại ôm lại thân dính đi lên hỏi hắn làm sao không để ý tới hắn. Roger áp vào lỗ tai hắn bên cạnh, "Theo ta ra ngoài một chút?"

Hai người bọn họ tay nắm tạm thời thoát đi cái này chen chúc huyên náo, tại cửa ra vào trên bậc thang ngồi một hồi."Ngươi tại sao lại không vui rồi?" Andy hỏi, dùng cánh tay đi đem hắn kéo vào trong ngực.

"Không phải, " hắn trả lời, "Ta đã phạm buồn ngủ."

"Làm ơn, lúc này mới không đến một điểm."

"Ta buổi sáng chưa tới bảy giờ liền, cùng học viện người cùng một chỗ tập luyện mấy lần buổi lễ tốt nghiệp quá trình sau đó về nhà gọi ngươi rời giường, " Roger ôn nhu gãi gãi Andy đỉnh đầu lông vàng, "Chúng ta hôm nay sớm đi trở về, được không?"

"Đi là đi, nhưng các bằng hữu của ta thật xa tới tìm ta chơi, ngươi còn không có cùng bọn hắn nói mấy câu sẽ phải về nhà."

"Brooklyn tựa hồ cùng ngươi rất tốt, nàng một mực nhìn lấy ngươi."

"Ngươi chẳng lẽ ăn dấm đi, " Andy nhếch môi liền cười ha hả, "Brooks là bạn tốt."

"Không có, " Roger phủ nhận, "Nàng người rất tốt, ta cũng thích nàng. Chỉ là thật buồn ngủ. Ta hiện tại chỉ muốn cùng ngươi đi về nhà, làm thật yêu sau đó đi ngủ."

Andy ôm cổ hắn, tại trên mặt hắn hôn một cái, "Rog, ngươi có phải hay không đã uống nhiều à nha?"

"Chớ nói nhảm."

Bọn hắn lại ở ngoài cửa ngồi trong chốc lát, rạng sáng gió biển có chút lạnh, hô hấp lại là Ôn buồn bực. Roger cảm thấy Andy làn da dán hắn trần trụi cánh tay, giương mắt nhìn về phía mực trời xanh không, hắn một trận sinh ra bọn hắn có thể vĩnh viễn ngồi tại cái này hơi say rượu trong gió biển, vĩnh viễn tiếp tục như vậy ảo giác.

Chapter 32: Chủ tuyến (hai mươi ba)

Chapter Text

§32

Rafa hướng Roger trên thân lại chen chen, hắn muốn cảm thụ đến hắn quá khứ nhiệt độ cơ thể, lại cảm thấy đã từng ấm áp hắn lửa tắt diệt. Là bởi vì người khác, Rafa trong lòng nghĩ, trên đời tồn tại một cái cái gì khác người sẽ để cho Roger trở nên yếu ớt như vậy —— ý tưởng này giày vò lấy hắn."Nhìn xem ta, " hắn bưng lấy Roger cái cằm, đem mặt của hắn dựa vào mình, "Ta liền tại trước mắt ngươi."

Roger ướt át lông mi tại trên mặt hắn lướt qua, ánh mắt hắn màu sắc sẽ giống cảm xúc đồng dạng bày biện ra khác biệt hào quang, mà giờ khắc này Rafa cái gì cũng nhìn không gặp. Hắn lại một lần hôn hắn, muốn đem hắn kéo về bên cạnh mình. Roger nói hắn cái gì cũng không có còn lại, nhưng hắn rõ ràng từ hắn nơi đó đạt được rất nhiều; dù là Roger là trống rỗng, như vậy Rafa còn có thể dùng hắn yêu, môi lưỡi của hắn, sự kiên nhẫn của hắn cùng hắn làm nhỏ bánh gatô đi một lần nữa bổ khuyết hắn.

"Ngươi để ta khổ sở, " một lát sau, Roger nghẹn ngào nhỏ giọng nói.

"Vì cái gì?" Hắn tại hắn đôi môi thật mỏng mặt ngoài cạn hôn, thân lấy hắn quai hàm xương trên da mọc ra màu xanh gốc râu cằm.

"Bởi vì ngươi quá tốt, các ngươi cả đám đều dạng này, tốt với ta quá mức."

"Tỉ như lúc nào?"

"Tỉ như hiện tại, " Roger đỡ lấy Rafa má phải, lòng bàn tay tại hắn tóc dài ở giữa vuốt ve.

Hắn một lần nữa dán sát vào hắn, nhắm mắt lại, Roger nếm tựa như sắp vỡ tan bọt biển, "Ngươi muốn ta dựa vào được nhiều gần?"

Roger không nói gì, đưa tay nắm ở eo của hắn. Bọn hắn bắt đầu kéo quần áo trên người, coi chừng bên trong chỗ nghĩ quá nhiều, không cách nào phát tiết biểu đạt lúc, chỉ có phương pháp nguyên thủy có tác dụng một chút. Đang nhiệt liệt tình dục cùng xé rách bên trong Roger bỗng nhiên dừng lại một khắc, hắn còn đang sợ mình chỉ là giống cần Adrian như thế cần hắn. Đương nhiên, hắn không phải Adrian, nhưng hắn cũng không phải Andy. Thân thể của hắn trần trụi, da thịt mặt ngoài tản ra mềm mại kim sắc quang mang. Rafa không phải tới lấy thay bất luận kẻ nào, hắn chỉ là chính hắn. Vừa vặn Roger trải qua thời gian dài kháng cự là một người khác xuất hiện dẫn đến Andy trong lòng hắn không còn là độc nhất vô nhị một cái kia. Hắn quá tưởng niệm Andy lưu lại hồi ức, đến mức hắn không hi vọng thống khổ bị mới tinh vui vẻ che giấu.

"Rog, hắn là ai?" Rafa rời khỏi một lát, bóng loáng cánh tay cùng hắn quấn giao tại một khối, "Ta muốn biết ngươi yêu người nào. Ta muốn để hắn đem ngươi còn cho ta."

"Chúng ta không muốn lại bàn luận cái này được không?" Hắn ôn nhu thỉnh cầu lấy hắn.

Rafa cúi đầu hôn lên cổ của hắn cùng xương quai xanh, hắn thay hắn cởi áo ra, Roger đưa tay đi đóng lại đèn trong phòng. Hiện tại hắn không hi vọng Rafa nhìn thấy mặt của hắn, hắn nghĩ trong bóng đêm, tại trong khi hôn hít ẩn núp một hồi. Tại cái thời khắc kia, Rafa rất muốn lại một lần nữa đến hỏi hắn, hỏi hắn có hay không yêu mình. Nhưng những lời này tựa như Roger không cách nào đối Rafa nói ra Andy danh tự đồng dạng, làm sao cũng giảng không ra miệng.

Hắn dùng miệng lời vàng ướt át hắn hạ thân dục vọng, dốc hết toàn lực đi hấp dẫn chú ý của hắn. Roger rất cứng rắn nhưng hắn không có biểu hiện ra nhiệt tình, có lẽ là bởi vì không có khí lực vừa đi vừa về ứng. Sau đó Rafa oán hận, ủy khuất ra sức phun ra nuốt vào lấy hắn, "Tính" cấp độ này quan hệ khiến cho hắn cảm thấy an toàn, giống bắt lấy cây cỏ cứu mạng, vô luận như thế nào bọn hắn còn có thể dựa vào loại phương thức này bảo trì tiếp cận; càng nhiều hơn chính là bởi vì là quá khứ Roger đối với hắn làm như vậy thời điểm, Rafa trong lòng sẽ sinh ra bị yêu cảm giác. Hắn có một cỗ đồng dạng xúc động, muốn mang cho hắn loại này mỹ hảo.

Khi hắn hôn phía trước mẫn cảm nhất bộ vị, Roger có thể cảm nhận được bên trong bành trướng tuôn ra dục vọng, nhưng không biết như thế nào hướng hắn biểu đạt mình, chỉ là không nói lời nào, có chút thờ ơ mặc hắn ở trên người động tác. Quá khứ hắn quen thuộc đối Adrian phát tiết, dưới mắt tình cảnh như thế lại cảm thấy đối với hắn hữu lực cũng làm không lên. Bọn hắn mới là hai cái lẫn nhau liếm vết thương người, cứ việc Rafa cũng không hiểu Roger quá khứ.

Đối với nam hài này Roger ôm lấy thương xót cùng thương yêu, hiện tại hắn phản quay đầu lại an ủi mình, để Roger trong lòng tràn ngập động tình thống khổ.

"Raf, " tay của hắn duỗi đến phía dưới sờ sờ sau gáy của hắn, vuốt hắn, đem hắn kéo về trong ngực. Kỳ thật chỉ cần ôm một cái hắn, ngủ một giấc, có lẽ ngày mai liền sẽ không có việc gì. Roger đã qua tại mỏi mệt cùng trống rỗng cho nên không cách nào trở về đáp Rafa lúc này nhiệt tình.

"Làm sao rồi?" Rafa lấy môi mài cắn vành tai của hắn, hô hấp nhiệt khí nhu nhu thổi vào trong lỗ tai.

"Chúng ta nghỉ ngơi đi. Ta quá mệt mỏi."

"Trong lòng của ngươi, " hắn có chút phật úc hỏi nói, " giờ này khắc này, trong lòng của ngươi nghĩ đến người khác sao?"

Roger không có cách nào trả lời vấn đề của hắn. Rafa yêu là đập vào mặt, đối mặt cái này mãnh liệt thủy triều Roger do dự, quay người hướng trên bờ bỏ chạy. Sau lưng sóng cả cao cao vượt qua hắn, đem hắn bao phủ quyển vào trong ngực. Đã từng cũng vô số lần rơi vào đáy biển chỗ sâu, Roger chịu đủ băng lãnh tư vị, bỗng nhiên bị ấm áp vây quanh, gọi hắn càng thêm sợ hãi.

Hắn nghiêng đầu sang chỗ khác, nghiêng người trốn tránh Rafa hôn. Thế là hắn quấn ôm lấy phía sau lưng của hắn, đem mặt thiếp tại Roger xương sống lưng bên trên chậm chạp êm ái dùng con mắt cùng cái mũi cọ lấy hắn, cái này giống như là một loại trấn an, cũng giống là một loại thỉnh cầu.

Rafa còn không có cơ hội chân chính nhìn qua hắn hình dạng thế nào, mặc dù hiện tại tại một mảnh trong bóng tối, ngược lại thoáng thấy rõ một chút. Hắn vuốt ve Roger trên lưng vết thương, khép lại sau tái sinh làn da sờ tới sờ lui trơn bóng mềm mềm, "Còn đau không, " hắn biết hắn hỏi một cái ngây thơ vấn đề. Vết sẹo che kín trong lòng bàn tay xúc giác, Rafa tiếp tục giọng điệu lấy phía sau hắn.

"Vẫn luôn tại đau, " sau một lát Roger hồi đáp.

Trước kia liền hỏi đều không cho hỏi sự tình, hiện tại hào không đề phòng triển lộ cho hắn ——Rafa nghĩ thầm, vô luận kia là có ý gì, hắn đều nguyện ý đi vuốt lên nó.

"Ta không nghĩ ngươi trong lòng suy nghĩ người khác, " hắn như nói thật.

"Hắn cùng người khác không giống."

"Làm sao cái không giống pháp?"

"Rafa, ngươi cũng là nghĩ từ trên người ta đạt được ôn nhu đúng không? Nhưng hắn cho ta vô hạn ôn nhu. Người người đều cảm thấy ta cứng rắn, chỉ có hắn cảm thấy ta yếu ớt."

"Ngươi hiện tại nhìn qua liền rất yếu đuối."

"Kia cũng là bởi vì hắn." Roger lúc nói chuyện cõng lời vàng cùng theo réo vang. Andy cùng người khác khác biệt nguyên nhân nhiều lắm. Tại hắn bén nhọn, ngạo mạn niên kỷ bên trong, Andy dùng hành vi của mình dạy cho hắn nhìn cái gì là bao dung, tha thứ cùng tiêu tan. Hắn lần thứ nhất chân chính lý giải tình yêu, là từ Andy trên thân hiểu được.

Rafa phỏng đoán Roger quá khứ nhất định là được bảo hộ cùng bị thủ vệ kia cái nhân vật, tại cái kia bên người thân, hắn vĩnh viễn cảm thấy an tâm, thậm chí là yên tâm có chỗ dựa chắc, ỷ thế hiếp người. Nhưng nếu như Roger ngẫu nhiên nghĩ bị bảo vệ, hắn cũng có thể làm bất cứ chuyện gì.

Khi Roger lại một lần nữa né tránh thời điểm, Rafa không tức giận chút nào đuổi theo một lần nữa ôm chặt hắn trần trụi thân. Rafa chỉ là muốn Roger cảm nhận được hắn tồn tại, bởi vì hiện tại tại người đứng bên cạnh hắn là hắn a. Hắn dọc theo Roger lưng phủ hướng về sau eo, sau đó Roger đình chỉ động đậy, cái gì cũng không còn nói, yên lặng chỉ còn lại tiếng hít thở.

"Rog, " hắn dạng này gọi hắn, dùng kiên nhẫn, ôn nhu mà thấp ngữ khí. Roger trên thân thật lạnh, hắn tiếp tục hướng xuống sờ đến cái mông của hắn cùng đùi.

Hắn để Rafa ôm hắn, để Rafa tùy ý vuốt ve thân thể của hắn, vô luận Rafa hiện tại muốn làm cái gì, hắn đều sẽ không cự tuyệt. Thậm chí nếu như Rafa hỏi hắn tình a yêu a những lời này, hắn sẽ yên tĩnh công bình suy nghĩ một chút đáp án. Nhưng Rafa vẫn là không có nói ra miệng, mà Roger cảm tạ hắn không có tại đêm nay hỏi.

"Ta có thể, " Rafa do dự thăm dò hắn, "Ta có thể làm thế này sao?" Hắn vịn mình hạ thể tại Roger trong khe đít mài mài, ý tứ hết sức rõ ràng.

"Ngươi nghĩ làm thế này sao?"

"Nếu như ngươi không ngại. Bởi vì. . . Ta nói là, ngươi tựa hồ rất mệt mỏi."

Hắn cùng Andy cùng một chỗ thời điểm, đại đa số tình huống đều là từ Andy tới làm. Roger biểu thị ngầm đồng ý, hắn đang suy nghĩ Rafa vì sao lại sinh ra ý nghĩ này. Từ bọn hắn nhận biết bắt đầu, Rafa từ đầu đến cuối giống mặc hắn làm thịt một con mèo nhỏ —— nhưng có lẽ đó là bởi vì hắn lúc trước vốn là đối nam nhân ở giữa sự tình không biết vì sao. Hắn quên mười tám tuổi thiếu niên nhất định có được không cách nào coi nhẹ mạnh hơn, hiếu kì, dục vọng cùng nhiệt tình, Rafa không phải Adrian loại này sinh ra đã có chút âm nhu người.

Mặc dù như thế, bọn hắn hoa thật lâu mới khiến cho Rafa có thể chân chính tiến vào. Rafa rất khẩn trương, hắn đã chưa từng làm chuyện này, lại lo lắng Roger lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ sinh khí giống như. Tại ban sơ một đoạn thời gian rất dài bên trong, Roger đều duy trì trầm mặc, một trận để Rafa cho là hắn cảm giác không đến.

"Roger, " hắn cắn môi mang theo thở dốc nói, trên trán tràn đầy mồ hôi, "Ngươi không thích coi như xong đi."

Hắn nắm chặt Rafa dựng tại hắn bên cạnh trên lưng thủ đoạn, thân thể hướng về sau dời đi, "Ngươi làm rất tốt."

Rafa phỏng đoán kia nên là một loại an ủi cùng cổ vũ. Hắn có thể cảm nhận được mình là tăng cao, bởi vì đêm nay Roger để hắn nhìn thấy không giống một mặt, đi che chở dạng này hắn, tình dục trở nên đã mềm mại lại kiên quyết. Đồng dạng, bởi vì mặt khác người kia tồn tại, chiếm hữu ái dục điên cuồng trong lòng hắn sinh trưởng.

Roger nhắm mắt lại, ý đồ hồi ức quá khứ Andy cùng hắn làm cảm thụ. Nhưng cảm giác này thực tại quá quái dị, rất nhanh hắn đình chỉ suy nghĩ Andy. Hắn bức thiết tuyệt vọng nghĩ phải nhanh lên một chút bắn ra, sau đó tại mỏi mệt bên trong để cái này lẫn nhau đều chật vật một đêm trôi qua. Hắn không có nói sai, Rafa làm rất khá, thân thể vui vẻ vĩnh viễn là thành thật.

"Tới, " hắn xoay người hướng trần nhà, đối Rafa nói. Hắn muốn dạy hắn làm một chuyện khác.

Roger mở ra hai chân uốn lượn thả tại Rafa hai bên. Hắn nằm ở giữa, cây kia vật cứng nằm tại Roger thấp trên bụng, Rafa lè lưỡi từ gốc rễ chậm rãi liếm hướng đỉnh. Hắn dùng ngón tay vuốt ve mặt ngoài lại mỏng lại non màng da, nhỏ bé mạch máu cùng mạch lạc có chút nhô lên, Rafa giống đối đãi người yêu bờ môi đồng dạng ôn nhu địa, đói khát hôn mút vào quan trạng câu chỗ kia phiến che kín thần kinh nếp uốn, hắn nghe thấy Roger tại sâu xa thở dốc.

Tại Roger dẫn đạo hạ, hắn bắt đầu liếm láp thân đầu đỉnh khe hẹp thẳng đến nó trở nên trơn ướt vô cùng. Roger không để hắn đụng địa phương khác, chỉ là tiếp tục nhằm vào lỗ hổng kia động tác. Hắn rõ ràng cảm giác được, khi bắt đầu dùng lòng bàn tay vừa đi vừa về ma sát hắn lỗ nhỏ lúc, Roger cơ bắp đều phát run. Vì để cho nơi đó bảo trì đầy đủ ướt át, Rafa lúc cần phải thỉnh thoảng dừng lại dùng đầu lưỡi liếm nó. Hắn không biết dạng này lặp lại làm bao lâu, có lẽ có năm sáu phút đi, sau đó Roger phần hông mãnh liệt nắm chặt, hắn gia tốc ma phủ tần suất cùng tốc độ. Mãnh liệt chất lỏng phun tới, không còn khí vị cũng không có hương vị, số lượng nhiều đến kinh người, vẩy tại Rafa trên thân cùng bốn phía. Roger nặng nề rên rỉ, có lẽ hắn đem Rafa dọa.

"Chỉ là chưa loại bỏ trình độ, " một lát sau hắn đối với hắn nói, hô hấp y nguyên gấp rút.

"Mỗi người đều có thể làm đến sao?"

"Ta cũng nghĩ thế, " Roger trả lời, "Có thể liên tiếp đến bên trên nhiều lần."

Tiếp lấy Rafa lại thay hắn làm hai về, thẳng đến hắn bàng quang cùng tuyến tiền liệt đều vô cùng hưng phấn. Rafa leo đi lên, bọn hắn lấy cực kỳ dâm loạn, hạ lưu, buông thả phương thức ẩm ướt hôn đối phương, nhiệt liệt thở dốc quanh quẩn trong bóng đêm, hắn lần nữa tiến vào hắn bên trong, mới Roger liên tục thân thể mất khống chế để hắn phấn chấn mà xúc động. Tại ấm áp bao khỏa bên trong, Rafa lỗ mãng ra vào, hắn hi vọng Roger biết hắn cũng không luôn luôn bị động chờ lấy hắn tới làm cái gì, hắn có được chính mình khát vọng cùng yêu thương, xa xa nhiều hơn Roger tưởng tượng.

Sau khi cao triều vuốt ve an ủi phi thường ngắn ngủi. Roger biết trên giường nhất định loạn thất bát tao rối tinh rối mù, nhưng cũng lười đi quản, hai người liền ngã tại cái này bừa bộn vũng bùn bên trong mê man, Rafa ôm thân thể của hắn không chịu buông tay. Ước chừng qua hai giờ, Roger từ trong giấc ngủ tỉnh.

Trên người bọn họ đều ẩm ướt nhớp nhúa, bởi vì thiếp quá gần mà cảm thấy nóng. Hắn lục lọi nhấn sáng đèn áp tường, nheo mắt lại dùng tay vuốt vuốt cái trán, Rafa nằm sấp tại trên bụng của hắn ngủ say, hắn mơ mơ màng màng hồi tưởng lại vừa mới phát sinh hết thảy, trong đầu, giao hoan mỹ diệu khiến người phần gáy phát nhiệt.

Roger vuốt một cái cổ mồ hôi, cẩn thận bứt ra ra đi xuống giường. Hắn cần đi tắm, để cho mình từ hai ngày này tâm tình cùng đêm nay phát sinh sự tình bên trong tỉnh lại. Bây giờ quay đầu ngẫm lại, hắn đối Rafa làm như thế sự tình cảm thấy không thể tưởng tượng nổi, mà hắn cũng thật liền để hắn làm.

Không biết là vừa mới đứng dậy lúc kinh động hắn hay là tiếng nước chảy đánh thức hắn, một lát sau, Rafa xoa mông lung mắt buồn ngủ lảo đảo đi tới tìm hắn."Roger, " hắn nói thầm nói.

Roger đem đầu tóc vuốt hướng trán về sau, xóa đi trước mắt giọt nước, nhìn xem Rafa như cái vừa học biết đi đường anh hài như thế bên cạnh giang hai cánh tay bên cạnh hướng phía trước nhào. Hắn ôm lấy hắn, hai người đứng ở trong nước trầm mặc không nói dựa vào thân thể của đối phương. Rafa xem ra giống còn nửa mê nửa tỉnh dáng vẻ, bên mặt thiếp tại trước ngực hắn, con mắt nhắm. Đỉnh đầu trút xuống dòng nước xối xoát lấy bọn hắn, Roger ôn nhu vuốt ve nam hài đầu vai cùng phía sau lưng, trên người hắn nóng quá, làn da lại trượt lại ánh sáng.

"Ta hiện tại đói. Đói đến mau ăn người." Roger đối với hắn giảng.

Rạng sáng trong phòng bếp, bốn phía đen như mực, chỉ có một chiếc màu quýt ấm đèn sáng rỡ. Roger chỉ mặc quần lót, dựa vào trù đài ngồi trên sàn nhà, mà Rafa chính đối dạng chân tại trên đùi của hắn. Rafa tay nâng nướng bàn nâng tại hai người trước mắt, cho chính đang ăn rực rỡ muôn màu nhỏ bánh bích quy cùng bánh gatô Roger bưng. Hai nửa đêm còn đang ăn điểm tâm ngọt, Roger xem ra hoàn toàn không có cái gì tội ác cảm giác.

"Ta càng thích cái này, " hắn nói, "Mỗi loại đều rất tốt, nhưng sô cô la mãi mãi cũng là tuyệt nhất."

Rafa một mực nhìn lấy Roger mặt, cũng không nói thêm gì lời nói. Một lát sau đợi đến Roger không có như vậy ăn như hổ đói thời điểm, hắn chú ý tớiRafa yên tĩnh.

"Baby, " hắn nói. Cái này quen thuộc xưng hô để Rafa đáy lòng thoáng từ tại cùng cao hứng một chút.

"Ừm."

Roger buông xuống nhỏ bánh bích quy, hai tay bàn tay nâng nam hài khuôn mặt. Bọn hắn chống đỡ lấy lẫn nhau cái trán, Rafa thiếp quá khứ hôn một chút miệng của hắn.

"Ta không có nói cho ngươi biết ta muốn đi Omaha, chưa hề nói cùng Adrian đi làm cái gì sự tình, đem một mình ngươi thừa trong nhà. Ta biết ngươi rất bất an." Roger sờ lấy hắn cái ót tóc dài, biểu hiện ra mười phần nghiêm túc đang nói xin lỗi.

"Trở về sau còn đối ta hờ hững, nói hết chút hồ ngôn loạn ngữ." Rafa bổ sung bên trên một cái khác đầu tội trạng.

"Ừm. Thật xin lỗi, ta để ngươi lo lắng." Hắn cũng hôn một chút hắn, ánh mắt xem ra phi thường tỉnh táo bình thản, "Cái này không liên quan gì đến ngươi, ngươi cũng không có làm gì sai. Ta không nên để ngươi tiếp nhận ta tâm tình tiêu cực." Rafa có chỗ khó xử của mình cùng thống khổ, để hắn đến trấn an an ủi mình, Roger trong lòng băn khoăn, kỳ thật hắn là muốn hảo hảo chiếu cố vấn hắn.

Có thể lúc này có thể hỏi một chút hắn quá khứ xảy ra chuyện gì, nhưng Rafa hay là nhịn xuống, hắn nhớ kỹ Adrian khuyến cáo."Adrian nói ngươi rất nhanh liền sẽ không có việc gì, ngươi hiện tại là không có chuyện gì sao?" Hắn miễn cưỡng cười hạ.

"Ừm." Roger hồi đáp. Rafa cùng Andy có cái chỗ tương tự, bọn hắn đều rất dễ dàng tha thứ chiều theo hắn.

"Ngày mai chúng ta đi làm cái gì?"

"Ngươi nghĩ nướng bánh gatô liền nướng bánh gatô, muốn làm cái gì thì làm cái đó."

"Một người buồn bực hai ngày, ta nhanh hư mất. Chúng ta ra ngoài đi."

"Không có vấn đề."

"Ta muốn đi đánh bạc."

"? ?"

"Khuya ngày hôm trước nhìn cái phim, bỗng nhiên có chút ngứa tay muốn chơi bài."

"Miami sòng bạc cũng không phải ngươi dạng này tiểu hài xuất nhập." Roger nhướng mày cười chất vấn hắn.

"Ta đầy mười tám tuổi, no?" Hắn một mặt "Ta không là trẻ con" biểu lộ, lộ ra hơi có thâm ý tiếu dung."Rog, " Rafa nhẹ nhàng ôm lấy cổ của hắn, bờ môi dựa vào này chút ít quyền sợi tóc.

"Ừm?"

"Hôm nay là sinh nhật của ta." Hắn tại Roger bên tai nhẹ nói.

Roger ngẩn người, nhìn về phía Rafa con mắt, mà Rafa dán bả vai hắn ôn nhu trầm mặc nhìn chăm chú lên hắn, hắn chưa từng nhắc qua. Có lẽ Rafa không cho rằng tại Miami sẽ có người cùng hắn sinh nhật, Roger nguyên vốn cũng không cho là hắn sẽ quan tâm một cái bèo nước gặp nhau nam hài. Bọn hắn đối với lẫn nhau đến nói, tựa hồ cũng là cực kỳ ngẫu nhiên, lại mệnh trung chú định, cực xác suất nhỏ phát sinh sự tình, chỉ có thể dùng mệnh vận để giải thích.

Hồi ức cái này đồ vật bản thân liền là không nói rõ được cũng không tả rõ được, có thể là một đoạn có khoảng cách thời gian, hoặc là ở trong đó mấy chuyện. Thời gian tổng sẽ tự mình giải quyết hết thảy, đã không cần ai cho phép, cũng không cần bất luận cái gì hỗ trợ. Không có người sẽ tận lực trong đầu ngược lại bỏ qua giây phút. Thế nhưng là chợt nghe một ca khúc, nghe được một trận quen thuộc gió, ngẫu nhiên nhìn thấy một thân ảnh, nước mắt liền rớt xuống. Roger không hi vọng lại có ai mang đến một đoạn chỉ có thể dùng để hồi ức cố sự, hắn sợ hãi mất đi. Dù cho giờ phút này Rafa ở bên cạnh hắn, hắn cũng không nghĩ đối với hắn hứa hẹn bất kỳ quan hệ gì, bởi vì hắn còn không có chuẩn bị kỹ càng.

"Baby?"

"Ừm."

"Sinh nhật vui vẻ."

Chapter 33: Chủ tuyến (hai mươi bốn)

Chapter Text

§33

Adrian mặc quần áo đi xuống lâu, hắn nhìn thấy Roger xe ngừng tại chung cư cổng chờ hắn. Trong xe chỉ có một mình hắn, Roger mang theo kính râm, cánh tay dựng tại trên tay lái."Sáng sớm tốt lành, " hắn tiến vào trong xe, thiếp quá khứ hôn một cái Roger gương mặt.

"Ngủ được thế nào?"

"Vẫn được, " Adrian đối kính chiếu hậu chỉnh lý tóc của mình, sau đó lưu ý mà nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt của hắn, "Ngươi đây?"

Roger không có trả lời, ngược lại giải thích nói, " ta vừa rồi đi ra ngoài làm việc, thuận đường đi ngang qua nơi này, vừa vặn cùng ngươi nói hai câu."

"Tiểu bằng hữu làm sao không tại, " hắn hỏi, "Tối hôm qua sau khi trở về có hay không phát sinh cái gì?"

Vấn đề này khó mà trả lời, Roger nghĩ nghĩ. Phát sinh rất nhiều sự tình."Hắn có chút sa sút, bởi vì ta không có chào hỏi liền cùng ngươi đi xa nhà đi. Hai ngày này, một mình hắn hẳn là rất khó chịu đi."

"Ngươi hướng hắn giải thích Andy sự tình sao?"

Nhìn thấy Roger lắc đầu, Adrian lại không thể làm gì cười khổ một tiếng.

"Tâm tình của ta cũng không tốt lắm."

"Cái này ta đương nhiên biết. Sau đó thì sao, tiểu bằng hữu là thế nào đem ngươi an ủi tốt? Ngươi hôm nay xem ra cũng không tệ lắm."

"Hắn, " Roger dừng lại một chút, "Hắn đem ta ngủ. Sau đó cho ta ăn nhỏ bánh bích quy. Adrian, ngươi cũng hẳn là nếm thử, hắn làm những món kia thật rất lành nghề. . ."

"Hắn đem ngươi ngủ, " Adrian lặp lại một lần hắn.

Roger xoay đầu lại nhún nhún vai, "Hắn nói hắn muốn làm ta. Ta liền để hắn làm."

"Tốt a, " nói không rõ trong lòng là cái gì cảm thụ, Adrian chỉ có thể giả vờ như vô tình qua loa qua cái đề tài này. Hắn có chút chấn kinh cùng hoang mang, cùng trình độ nào đó đố kị —— cũng không phải là bởi vì hắn cũng muốn làm Roger, dù sao hắn chưa bao giờ có ý nghĩ này; mà là bởi vì Rafa làm mỗi sự kiện đều để hắn trở nên càng ngày càng đặc biệt.

"Ta còn muốn hỏi một câu nữa lần trước nhờ ngươi sự tình."

"Suy đoán của ngươi căn bản là đúng, " nâng lên vấn đề này, Adrian đứng đắn nghiêm túc."Bởi vì Rafa rốt cuộc không có trở lại chung cư, nhưng hắn đồ vật còn trong phòng. Ta tìm một vòng, hộ chiếu của hắn cùng cái khác giấy chứng nhận bị người cầm đi."

"S không yên lòng Rafa một mực đợi tại ta nơi đó. Hắn trên miệng không đối ta có bất kỳ bất mãn, trên thực tế hay là đề phòng."

"Rafa là hắn dùng tiền mua lại, cái này ta hiểu, nhưng lén lút làm những động tác này, để người có chút khó chịu. S cầm những vật kia liền không sợ Rafa chạy mất." Adrian mở ra tay, biểu thị vô kế khả thi, "Ngươi không thể giúp hắn."

"Hôm nay là Rafa sinh nhật, " Roger lẳng lặng nói, "Ta biết hắn một mực rất muốn về nhà."

"Dù cho hiện tại hắn có thể về nhà, ngươi bỏ được để hắn đi sao?" Adrian nhìn như trêu ghẹo hỏi. Nhưng hắn không đợi Roger nối liền lời nói, lại vượt lên trước giảng nói, " ngươi cảm thấy điều kiện gì có thể để cho S nguyện ý để cho hắn chạy thoát?"

"Công phu sư tử ngoạm. Giao tình là giao tình, làm ăn là làm ăn."

"Trong mắt của ta S hi vọng Rafa một mực thay hắn làm việc, lúc trước bởi vì Rafa đến, hắn lại tiếp xúc đến một chút mới ưu chất khách hộ. Ta biết hắn lâu như vậy, lấy hắn tính toán, loại này nam hài thế tất sẽ để cho hắn bắt quá chặt chẽ."

"Hiện tại chỉ cần cho hắn đầy đủ khiến người an tâm tín hiệu, bảo trì loại trạng thái này, hắn sẽ không khai thác tiến một bước biện pháp."

"Ngươi tựa hồ là thật muốn giúp hắn a, " Adrian ngồi ở trong xe phun khói lên. Roger không nói gì dao mở cửa sổ xe, Rafa nghe không quen mùi khói.

"Hắn chỉ có mười tám tuổi. Ta tại cái tuổi đó lúc, hay là cái cảm xúc đa dạng thích khóc quỷ. Ngươi cũng biết hắn đi tới Miami về sau kinh lịch cái gì."

Adrian nhìn ngoài cửa sổ, "Ngươi cũng biết ta tại mười tám tuổi trước đó liền kinh lịch cái gì."

"Ta không có ý tứ gì khác, Adrian."

"Ta cũng không có ý tứ gì khác, " hắn hời hợt cười cười."Nghe nói hắn gia cảnh rất tốt, là cái tiểu thiếu gia đâu. Chân ý bên ngoài hắn vậy mà không đối Miami cái này hỗn loạn âm tối thành thị cảm thấy tuyệt vọng."

Roger nhớ tới ngày đó cùng hắn đi tại chạng vạng tối trên bờ biển, trời chiều ngã tiến thủy triều bên trong, kim sắc dư huy rải đầyRafa gương mặt, ban đêm giáng lâm lúc, dưới ánh trăng hắn để trần thân thể đi vào trong biển rộng. Có lẽ lúc kia là bởi vì hắn đứng tại trên bờ chờ hắn, tuyệt vọng mới không có ngăn cản hắn từ trong nước biển đi về tới.

"Như vậy, đêm nay các ngươi muốn làm sao cho hắn chúc mừng sinh nhật?" Adrian thanh âm đánh gãy suy nghĩ của hắn.

"Đi đánh bạc."

"Rog, ngươi thật là một cái hỏng bét đại nhân. Mang theo vừa thành niên tiểu bằng hữu bên trên chiếu bạc?"

"Cái này là chính hắn xách, làm nhỏ bánh bích quy trao đổi, " Roger cười nói.

Adrian vẫy tay, lười đi để ý tới. Hắn đi xuống xe, đứng ở đằng kia hút xong khói, "Lần sau gặp, " hắn cúi người hướng Roger tạm biệt, sau đó đóng cửa xe.

"Adrian, " Roger gọi hắn lại.

"Làm sao?"

"Cám ơn ngươi."

Hắn không có trả lời, quay người đi vào lâu bên trong. Roger phát động xe lái ra mảnh này quảng trường, chung cư ở vào quán bar dày đặc chỗ một tòa thương nghiệp kiến trúc, tại chung quanh nơi này luôn có thể nhìn thấy đủ loại cửa hàng nhỏ, đĩa nhạc cửa hàng, tay làm cửa hàng, làm lấy xem không hiểu nghệ thuật tập hợp cửa hàng, cho dù là ban ngày, muôn hình muôn vẻ đám người tụ tập trên đường chơi đùa, du đãng. Tại giao lộ chờ đèn đỏ lúc Roger ngắm đến nhà kia nhìn quen mắt buôn bán trưởng thành vật dụng cửa hàng cổng thiếp mới quảng cáo. Hắn phảng phất đột nhiên đến cái gì ác liệt linh cảm, ngừng tới cửa đi vào. Mười phút sau, Roger mang theo cái gì rời đi.

Rafa lại tại làm cơm, hắn mãi mãi cũng sẽ không đối với chuyện này cảm thấy không kiên nhẫn. Nghe được tiếng mở cửa, hắn hướng ra phía ngoài dò xét một chút, Roger chính cái chìa khóa xe ném tại tủ giày bên trên.

"Đó là cái gì?" Hắn nhìn xem Roger trong tay đồ vật hỏi, bên ngoài dùng mờ đục đóng gói che phủ rất bí ẩn, "Quà sinh nhật?"

"Kỳ thật cũng không thể xem như. Nhưng ta hi vọng đêm nay có thể dùng tới."

"Bài poker bí tịch?"

Roger đi đến bên người nhìn một chút hắn tại làm cái gì. Lò nướng bên trong có ấm áp thơm ngọt hương vị bay ra, bánh gatô phôi ở bên trong lóng lánh mê người quang mang. Ngay cả bánh sinh nhật đều có thể tự mình làm, cũng rất có thể làm, Roger nghĩ thầm. Hắn chính phải thật tốt khen khen hắn, Rafa múc một muôi thứ gì nhét vào trong miệng hắn.

"Đậu đậu, " hắn nhai đi nhai đi nói.

"Vị đạo thế nào? Ta vung Thụy Sĩ phó mát mạt đi vào."

"Rất tốt, " Roger hài lòng nói, Rafa lại cho ăn một muôi hầm đậu đậu cho hắn."Giữa trưa ngươi muốn mời ta ăn cái gì tiệc?" Hắn vòng quanh trong phòng bếp nhìn chung quanh, còn sở trường đông đụng tây đụng.

"Không có tiệc, ra ngoài, không muốn thêm phiền."

Roger xuất mồ hôi, lại đi vọt vào tắm. Trong phòng tắm một khối Adrian trước kia đưa cho hắn sữa dê tạo, không biết lúc nào dùng đến chỉ còn lại như thế chút ít. Hắn nhìn qua nó nghĩ thầm, tại bất tri bất giác nhanh chóng trôi qua thời gian bên trong, Adrian kiên nhẫn phải chăng cũng như thế bị chậm rãi làm hao mòn lấy? Khả năng ngày nào hắn lưu ý xem xét, liền chỉ còn lại cái tiểu bất điểm.

Nhưng kia chưa chắc là chuyện xấu. Roger coi là, Adrian đang khuyên giải hắn không muốn lại như thế cố chấp trước cũng hẳn là khuyên một chút mình không muốn lại như thế cố chấp. Roger không nghĩ vĩnh viễn tiêu hao Adrian —— chỉ cần Adrian nguyện ý từ bỏ.

Phòng tắm ống thoát nước mặt ngoài loại bỏ lưới bị trong lúc vô tình đá văng ra, xuống nước miệng lộ ở bên ngoài. Khối kia chỉ còn một chút xíu tiểu nhân xà bông thơm từ Roger trong tay tuột ra, trực tiếp rơi vào cống thoát nước. Roger sững sờ nhìn trong chốc lát, hắn biết vô luận có hay không phát sinh cái này khúc nhạc dạo ngắn, nó cũng kiểu gì cũng sẽ không có.

Ăn xongRafa làm hầm đậu đậu, Roger lái xe mang theo hắn đi ra ngoài. Đầu tiên bọn hắn đi một nhà trung tâm thành phố nam sĩ bout IQue, bởi vì ngươi cũng không thể mặc quần jean cùng giày chơi bóng tiến sòng bạc. Nó tránh đi nhất khu vực phồn hoa cùng thương nghiệp đường phố, ẩn nấp tại một đầu tràn ngập thiết kế phẩm tổng thể cửa hàng cùng cấp cao phòng ăn trên đường nhỏ. Bình thường Roger mặc sáo trang đều ở nơi này định chế, bởi vì vì thời gian quá gấp, chỉ có thể thay Rafa chọn lựa thợ may.

Truyền thống màu đen liệu sấn không ra hắn niên thiếu đặc tính cùng người Tây Ban Nha khí chất, cuối cùng Roger cho hắn tuyển thâm tàng màu xanh Dorm EUil sợi tổng hợp phối hợp chim tầm mắt văn một bao, áo sơmi thì là bình thường nhất thiết kế kiểu dáng. Quá trang trọng sáo trang còn không thích hợp hắn hiện tại, tăng thêm bên ngoài bao đã có hoa hình, không cần cái khác tô điểm cùng trang trí. Chủ cửa hàng cùng Roger giống là quen biết cũ, hai người bọn hắn dùng tiếng Pháp trò chuyện, Rafa mơ hồ có thể nghe được Roger nói cho hắn hôm nay là cái này tiểu bằng hữu sinh nhật. Người kia nghe nói về sau, thậm chí chọn lựa một cây cà vạt làm lễ vật đưa cho bọn họ. Roger tại thanh toán đơn thời điểm, Rafa nghiêng mắt nhìn mắt giá cả. Thẳng đến trở lại trên xe, hắn còn tại hướng Roger nhỏ giọng thầm thì hắn không nên mua đắt như vậy quần áo.

"Ngươi không là tiểu thiểu gia sao?" Roger vừa lái xe một bên trêu ghẹo hắn.

"Người nhà của ta cho tới bây giờ chỉ làm cho ta mua rẻ nhất đồ vật."

"Ta còn có những vật khác cho ngươi, " hắn mang theo kính râm, hai tay dựng tại trên tay lái, khóe miệng nhếch một cái như ẩn như hiện cười yếu ớt.

Nụ cười này để Rafa cảm thụ một tia nguy hiểm, hắn có chút hoang mang."Không phải cái gì bài poker bí tịch sao?" Hắn bắt đầu giả ngu, ý đồ dời đi chủ đề, "Kỳ thật hôm nay ngươi nguyện ý bồi tiếp ta ta liền cao hứng phi thường, không cần lại đưa cái gì."

"Ta là vì thỏa mãn chính ta mà thôi, " Thụy Sĩ người trên mặt kia cỗ Tử Tiếu trở nên càng thêm rõ ràng, xem ra tương đương. . . Phong lưu.

Hard Rock là Miami nổi danh nhất sòng bạc, Roger trên lầu khách sạn đặt trước một gian phòng. Đỗ xe tốt ra, bọn hắn trực tiếp vào thang máy đi trước gian phòng bên trong.

"Ngươi chừng nào thì lấy thẻ phòng?" Rafa hỏi.

"Ban ngày ra qua một lần."

"Liền vì mướn phòng?" Hắn cười lên, "Gọi điện thoại liền tốt."

"Còn muốn sai người tìm một chút quan hệ, " Roger nhíu lông mày, "Đây là đường đường chính chính sòng bạc, không phải đi chơi trên đường Slot Machine. Trên người ngươi có giấy chứng nhận sao, một hồi làm sao ra trận?"

"Vậy là ngươi làm sao giải quyết?"

"Tìm tới người thích hợp, cho điểm chỗ tốt là được. Không có người sẽ cùng tiền không qua được."

"Roger, " hắn cùng tại phía sau hắn ra thang máy, "Ngươi vừa mới nói đến cùng là cái gì?"

"Hiện tại liền cho ngươi, " hắn lại bắt đầu thần thần bí bí quỷ quỷ túy túy cười.

Hai người đi tiến gian phòng, quẳng xuống tất cả mang theo mang tới vật phẩm. Roger không nhanh không chậm đi tới bên giường, đem hắn buổi chiều trên đường mua đồ vật phóng tới trên chăn, mà Rafa liền ở bên cạnh có chút hiếu kỳ cùng ẩn ẩn lo âu nhìn xem. Từ trong túi lấy ra chính là một cái hộp quà, "Mở ra đi, " ánh mắt của hắn hơi cong lên đến, bất động thanh sắc đối với hắn nói, " ta cảm thấy sẽ rất thích hợp ngươi."

Rafa mở hộp ra, nhìn thấy hai bộ bằng da dây buộc tất. Kỳ thật không có gì, hắn ở trong lòng cho mình quán thâu ý nghĩ này. Tiếp lấy Rafa cầm lên thời điểm, phát hiện dưới đáy còn có một cái mọc ra một đoàn nhỏ lông xù cầu cái nắp, mao cầu là màu hồng.

... Hắn rất nhanh minh bạch đó là cái gì.

"Roger, " hắn nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn nghiêm túc nói một lần.

"Ừm?" Roger cũng đồng dạng nghiêm túc, chỉ là cười trả lời, "Ta rất xác định."

"Nghiêm túc sao?"

"Đương nhiên, " hắn nhếch khẽ cười bờ môi, "Ta muốn ngươi đem những này đều mặc tốt, mặc lên đồ vét, sau đó cùng ta đi ra cửa."

"Bao quát cái này?" Rafa lui về sau một bước.

Roger lập tức đuổi tới đằng trước, một mực nắm chặt hắn hai cổ tay."Làm sao vậy, " hắn đối với hắn chấn kinh bỏ mặc, "Ta cảm thấy rất khả ái nha."

"Ngươi có phải hay không điên mới muốn để ta bên trong đút lấy loại vật này trong đám người giả vờ như điềm nhiên như không có việc gì?"

"Đây không phải vật gì đáng sợ, " Roger lợi dụng kia một điểm thân cao ưu thế đem hắn giam cầm tại mình khả khống lĩnh vực bên trong, cúi đầu xuống ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói, "Ngươi sẽ thích."

Tại một trận ngắn ngủi giằng co về sau, Rafa thỏa hiệp, bởi vì hắn thực tại không thế nào học được cự tuyệt Roger. Hắn cởi quần áo ra, Roger đã đem áo sơmi đưa tới. Giống như là đang câu dẫn cái gì, Rafa chậm rãi xoay trôi chảy tử, ngực thản mở hai viên lộ ra xương quai xanh cùng một khối nhỏ lồng ngực. Tiếp lấy hắn mặc vào buộc tại chỗ đùi áo sơmi kẹp, kim loại trừ thiếp tại trên da có chút lành lạnh, màu đen tài liệu thi liên lụy tại chân cơ bắp một bên, hắn xem ra mê người cực. Roger đem hắn đẩy ngã xuống giường, không minh bạch nhàn nhạt cười, bộ dáng này giống như là muốn làm gì giống như. Rafa nằm ngang ngưỡng mộ hắn, người này hạ hài ngày thường thanh cao lại lạnh lùng kiêu ngạo, hốc mắt hãm sâu, bởi vậy một số thời khắc lại làm cho ngươi cảm thấy hắn cuồng nhiệt càng thêm hấp dẫn người.

Rafa nâng lên bắp chân câu bên trên hắn, dùng trên mắt cá chân hạ chậm rãi ma sát hắn chi dưới, trừ kẹp tùy theo phát ra rất nhỏ tiếng va chạm.

"Nhìn, " Roger đứng ở đằng kia, dùng ngay thẳng ánh mắt đánh giá hắn, "Ngươi đã tiến vào nhân vật nha."

Hắn tiếp tục đi lên không an phận lề mề, mu bàn chân đỉnh đỉnh Roger hạ bộ, quần dưới đáy túi kia trĩu nặng đồ vật đung đưa, lập tức Roger lập tức bắt được hắn mắt cá chân bộ, mang theo chân đem Rafa lật cái mặt.

Roger dùng đầu gối bò lên giường, quỳ lập tại Rafa tách ra hai chân ở giữa, sau đó giật xuống quần lót của hắn. Vừa nhìn thấy cái kia mượt mà sung mãn bờ mông lộ ra, Roger nhịn không được một bàn tay liền vỗ tới, mà Rafa vô ý thức kêu nhỏ một tiếng để diễn tả bất mãn của hắn cùng... Thoải mái dễ chịu.

"Đem chân mở ra, " hắn ra lệnh nói.

Rafa chẳng những thuận theo làm theo, còn chủ động nâng lên cái mông. Căng cứng đồ lót treo tại giữa hai đùi, hắn cảm giác được Roger ngón tay nhẹ che tới tại cửa huyệt chung quanh vò theo thăm dò. Đột nhiên băng lãnh dị vật cường ngạnh chống đỡ đi vào, cứ việc cũng không sâu nhập nhưng vẫn còn có chút không từ tại, Rafa quay đầu đi, nhìn thấy mình mọc ra cái nhỏ cái đuôi.

"Bunny, " hắn khóe môi tiếu dung bắt đầu khuếch tán đến cả khuôn mặt, Roger con mắt hãm tại trong hốc mắt đều cong thành hai đạo khe hở.

"Thật muốn như vậy ra ngoài?" Rafa run lên eo, tiểu mao cầu tồn tại để hắn không quá thích ứng, "Sẽ bị người nhìn ra, no?"

Khư khư cố chấp người kia căn bản không để ý tới hắn, đem hắn từ trên giường kéo lên kéo vào trong ngực, dùng tay xoa lấy lấy dưới quần lót tiểu mao cầu có chút nhô lên kia bộ phận. Rafa nhỏ giọng hừ hừ muốn ngăn lại hắn, bị vải vóc nắm chặt, nhét trong thân thể đồ vật tựa hồ lại đi đến tiến vào một chút, mà bất kỳ động tác gì đều sẽ khiến nó cùng vách trong ma sát.

Roger cúi xuống thân, thay hắn mặc hai con dây buộc tất, cuối cùng đem chỗ đùi treo trừ kẹp kẹp lấy áo sơmi vạt áo. Rafa đỏ mặt đứng tại hắn trước mặt, chân thon dài bên trên phân biệt thắt trên dưới hai bức màu đen đồ bằng da, áo sơ mi trắng đem hắn mạch sắc da thịt nhờ lộ ra mười phần bóng loáng tinh tế. Hắn phủ vẩy lấy nam hài bên tai tóc, nghĩ thầm đợi lát nữa nhất định phải bắt hắn cho nhìn đến sít sao mới được, Rafa còn đang loay hoay điều chỉnh trên đùi đai lưng, giương mắt lên dùng tiểu động vật ánh mắt nhìn Roger. Bọn hắn nhìn qua lẫn nhau một lát sau, Roger suất trước tránh khỏi hắn nhìn chăm chú, hắn chỉ sợ mình hiện tại liền nghĩ tại cái này trên sàn nhà đem hắn giải quyết.

Mặc quần áo xong giày, Rafa vẫn như cũ là rất để ý. Hắn tại trước gương đổi tới đổi lui lôi kéo nửa ngày, cứ việc Roger một mực nói cho hắn từ phía sau nhìn không ra cái đuôi nhỏ tồn tại. Đợi đến rốt cục lúc ra cửa, Rafa đã đầu đầy mồ hôi. Hắn cảm thấy sợ hãi, khẩn trương cùng tính phấn, mỗi đi một bước đường, cái chỗ kia đều bị đỉnh làm cùng đè xuống. Trong thang máy, Roger ở những người khác chú ý không đến thời điểm lặng lẽ đem bàn tay đến đằng sau xoa hắn, mà mặt của hắn nhìn qua giống như là cái gì cũng không có phát sinh, chững chạc đàng hoàng mà nhìn phía trước, cái này cũng tương tự để Rafa cảm thấy kích thích.

Ra thang máy lúc bọn hắn đi tại phía sau cùng, Rafa nghe được hắn ở bên tai nhỏ giọng trêu chọc, "Lỗ tai của ngươi đều đỏ."

"Đa tạ ngươi, " Rafa tức giận vuốt ve con kia còn thả tại hắn trên mông tay.

Xuyên qua trang trí xa xỉ đại sảnh, bọn hắn đi hướng sòng bạc cửa vào. Roger đưa ra hắn giấy chứng nhận, bảo an chiếu vào tên của hắn cùng trong tay một tờ giấy so với một chút, thế là liền để Rafa cùng hắn đi vào chung. Nơi này phi thường náo nhiệt, đại đa số đều là chút áo mũ chỉnh tề dân cờ bạc, còn có du khách bộ dáng người cũng ở bên trong chơi. Càng đi sòng bạc nội bộ rời đi nhóm liền càng yên tĩnh, ngay cả người phục vụ buông xuống ly rượu không đều là cẩn thận từng li từng tí.

"Roger?"

Đi qua một đầu hành lang thời điểm, hai người bọn hắn đều nghe được có người tại sau lưng gọi Roger danh tự, thế là song song quay đầu đi. Nam tử trước mắt cái đầu rất cao, tóc ngắn ngủn hơi quyền, mép tóc tu bổ thành chữ nhất hình, trên môi bộ cùng hạ hài súc lấy một chút râu ria. Người này lông mày cung cùng cái mũi ngày thường vừa đúng, màu nâu đậm con mắt lóe ra quang mang, kiểm nứt không phải rất rộng. Hắn ăn mặc thời thượng sức tưởng tượng, xem ra muốn so hắn vốn có tuổi tác lớn hơn một chút, nhưng lại không mất nô nức tấp nập sức sống.

Roger hơi có vẻ giật mình nhìn qua cái này cái nam nhân, sau đó lộ ra kinh ngạc nét mặt tươi cười, "Grigor?"

Rafa nhìn lấy bọn hắn đi hướng lẫn nhau, cười ôm một cái."Ngươi làm sao đến Miami đến rồi?" Roger cùng hắn vừa nói, một bên cộng đồng đi trở về Rafa bên cạnh.

"Cùng bằng hữu của ta ở đây, ta sẽ đợi một hồi, " hắn phi thường mập mờ qua loa hồi đáp, tiếp lấy đưa ánh mắt dời về phíaRafa."Đây là. . . ?"

"Rafa, " Roger nói, hướng bọn hắn giới thiệu lẫn nhau, "Đây là Grigor."

"Grigor Dimitrov, chào buổi tối, " Grigor duỗi ra mình tay cùng hắn nắm một chút, Rafa từ đầu đến cuối cảm giác đối phương đang ngó chừng hắn mặt đỏ bừng nhìn.

"Rafa Nadal, " hắn có chút xấu hổ, làm bộ mình không có cái gì không đúng, nhưng lại vô ý thức hướng Roger bên người có chút nhích lại gần. Nhìn xem người này, Rafa không hiểu cảm thấy hắn cùng Roger có trình độ nào đó giống nhau.

"Ta cùng Grigor trước kia cộng sự qua một đoạn thời gian ngắn, nhưng thật đáng tiếc về sau hắn rời đi. Ta nghĩ chúng ta tối thiểu có hai ba năm chưa từng gặp mặt đi?"

Grigor nhẹ gật đầu, hắn mang theo phi thường lễ phép mà khách bao tiếu dung đối mặt Rafa nói —— tựa hồ là muốn giải thích cho hắn nghe, kỳ thật tại khép một ít ngầm hiểu lẫn nhau giả vờ giả vịt, "Lúc ấy ta vừa mới tốt nghiệp liền gặp Roger. Từ trên người hắn ta học được rất nhiều."

Hiển nhiên hai người bọn hắn đều còn nhớ rõ đã từng phát sinh qua cái gì, trên thực tế Roger cùng Grigor còn từng có một đêm theo như nhu cầu hạt sương tình duyên. Nội tâm của hắn bên trong đối người trẻ tuổi này mong đợi cùng đối đãi vẫn còn rất cao, đương nhiên, giới hạn trong trong công việc mặt, không có cái gì tình cùng yêu ý nghĩ, bên trên xong giường cũng chỉ là bình thường bằng hữu mà thôi. Lại về sau Grigor ra ngoài nguyên nhân khác rời đi, nghe nói đi quốc gia khác, từ đó bọn hắn cơ hồ không có liên lạc qua, thẳng đến đêm nay hắn cùng Rafa ở chỗ này gặp phải hắn.

Chapter 34: Chủ tuyến (hai mươi lăm)

Chapter Text

§34

Grigor nhìn chăm chú lên Roger thời điểm, để Rafa cảm thấy một trận làm cho người ta bực bội lại có lực hấp dẫn tình cảm, hắn suy đoán hắn nên là hâm mộ, ước mơ thậm chí là ngưỡng mộ Roger. Nhưng khi Grigor xoay đầu lại nhìn xem mình lúc, Rafa cơ hồ có thể tiếp thụ lấy đồng dạng chấn động tình ý. Hắn có khi cho người cảm giác thật rất giống Roger, nhưng bọn hắn rõ ràng là hai cái hoàn toàn khác biệt loại hình. Rafa biết Grigor —— hoặc nhiều hoặc ít địa, đối với hắn sinh ra hảo cảm, mà hắn không cách nào phủ nhận, cái này cái nam nhân đồng dạng bắt lấy lòng hiếu kỳ của hắn.

"Ngươi nghĩ cùng chúng ta cùng một chỗ sao?" Roger hỏi Grigor, cánh tay của hắn ở phía sau ôm Rafa.

"Tốt đương nhiên, " Grigor vội vàng cười cười, dạng này đáp nói, " ta đi cùng bằng hữu chào hỏi, sau đó tới tìm các ngươi." Hắn nhìn thấy Roger tay tại Rafa trên lưng, hắn không xác định bọn hắn là quan hệ như thế nào, cũng không tốt lắm trực tiếp hỏi đến. Trong ấn tượng Roger sinh hoạt cá nhân cũng không đơn điệu, nhưng hắn một mực là độc thân, một cái duy nhất hắn bây giờ còn có thể nghĩ đặt tên người thật giống như là cái gọi Adrian tóc vàng tiểu tử.

Hai người bọn hắn người trước đi. Rafa quay đầu thời điểm, nhìn thấy Grigor còn tại nhìn lấy mình, một mực dùng nóng bỏng ngay thẳng, mang theo ý cười ánh mắt nhìn hắn. Rafa không khỏi khẩn trương một chút, hắn nghĩ là bởi vì mặt của hắn xem ra quá đỏ, cử chỉ cũng có chút mất tự nhiên, nhưng cái này Grigor biểu hiện ra ý tứ giống như là rất thích loại này vụng về. Rafa tránh đi cùng hắn tiến một bước ánh mắt tiếp xúc, quay người đuổi theoRoger.

"Rog, " trong sảnh đường thời điểm ra đi, Rafa hỏi hắn, "Grigor cũng thế. . . Sao?"

"Vâng."

"Các ngươi trước kia quan hệ rất gần?"

"Giảng không lên, " hắn trả lời, "Là người quen, nhưng cũng không phải đặc biệt bạn thân." Roger tâm nghĩ vẫn là không cần nói cho Rafa hắn cùng Grigor cũng tới qua giường. Chỉ là hắn vấn đề bỗng nhiên mang về quá khứ một chút ký ức.

Grigor Dimitrov tại mới xuất hiện thời điểm liền gây nên rất nhiều người chú ý, hắn thuộc về nam nữ già trẻ đều sẽ thích cái chủng loại kia người. Tiếp lấy hắn bắt đầu đến chủ động thân cận Roger, lấy một loại không để người phản cảm phương thức. Tại càng ngày càng nhiều tiếp xúc bên trong, Roger phát hiện hắn một ít phong cách cùng mình rất tương tự, mặc dù bọn hắn từ lần đầu tiên bên trên hoàn toàn khác biệt —— liên quan tới điểm ấy, Roger nghĩ Rafa cũng đã cảm nhận được một chút. Về phần Grigor hảo cảm đối với mình, Roger vô cùng rõ ràng, lúc kia hắn cử chỉ nói chuyện hành động bên trong thường thường lộ ra hâm mộ. Bọn hắn duy trì không gần không khoảng cách xa, thẳng đến có lúc trời tối tại một cái quầy rượu bên trong, tựa như đêm nay dạng này, không có dấu hiệu nào đụng phảiGrigor.

Roger là một người đi. Hắn thuận đường đi ngang qua nơi đó, không có để cho bên trên bằng hữu suy nghĩ, càng không có tìm nam nhân suy nghĩ, chỉ muốn uống một chén sau đó về nhà đi ngủ. Roger vừa đẩy cửa đi vào, đối diện ra tới một người kém chút cùng hắn đụng vào ngực, sau đó bọn hắn bốn mắt nhìn thẳng nhìn qua lẫn nhau, kinh ngạc hướng đối phương chào hỏi. Đã xuất hiện tại loại quán bar này, đã nói lên bọn hắn đều là cùng chung chí hướng người.

Bọn hắn rất tự nhiên cùng một chỗ đến quầy bar ngồi xuống, Grigor mặc phải rất thỏa đáng, xem xét tựa như là ra tìm nam nhân. Hai người trước làm bộ trò chuyện trò chuyện công việc, Roger biết Grigor rất nhanh liền sẽ hỏi hắn sinh hoạt tư nhân. Mặc dù hắn không thích trả lời, nhưng lại chờ mong Grigor đến tìm hiểu hắn, hiếu kì hắn.

"Ngươi vì cái gì để bọn hắn đem Kim rượu cùng canh lực trình độ hai cái cái chén trang sau đó lại mình đổ vào?" Grigor một tay nhờ cái đầu, một bên thả tại trên đùi của mình, bên mặt lấy hỏi Roger nói.

"Dạng này bọn hắn sẽ không gia ngạch bên ngoài đường đi vào, " Roger đem tung bay thanh chanh canh lực nước rót vào Kim trong rượu, lung lay ly pha lê, hơi ngước cổ lên uống vào một ngụm.

Hắn đang uống thứ tư chén GIN, mà Grigor điểm một mực là chỉ thêm đá khối Vodka."Ngươi thường xuyên đến nơi này sao?" Grigor lại hỏi, hắn đem thả tại trên đùi tay chuyển đến trên bàn, ngón tay tại mình cùng Roger ở giữa địa phương nhẹ nhàng gõ lấy mặt bàn.

"Thỉnh thoảng sẽ đến, " Roger mỉm cười nhún vai.

"Luôn luôn một người?"

"Bình thường là cùng nam hài tử cùng một chỗ."

"Ha ha, ngươi xem ra cũng không giống là một mình uống rượu người, " Grigor nở nụ cười, thuận thế đi nắm một cái Roger thủ đoạn. Hắn tự nhiên buông ra hắn về sau, tay liền đặt tại khoảng cách Roger chỉ có một centimet vị trí. Roger biết ý đồ của hắn, mà hắn cũng biết Roger biết nói, " ngươi có bạn trai sao?"

"Không, không có, " Roger lại mỉm cười, tiếp tục nhấp một miếng rượu. Hắn buông ra cổ áo hai hạt nút thắt, nhưng không vì tán tỉnh cái gì, mà là cồn làm thân thể của hắn phát nhiệt. Trái lại Grigor, gia hỏa này ngồi ở bên cạnh giống uống nước máy đồng dạng uống vào Vodka.

"Kia cố định bạn lữ đâu?" Mắt của hắn đuôi có chút nhếch lên, ánh mắt tại Roger trên thân mập mờ đánh giá, "Ta nói là, bạn trên giường."

"Nhất định phải nói, có một cái, " Roger chi tiết đáp.

Lúc trước bọn hắn kết giao đều thành lập đang làm việc cơ sở bên trên, giờ phút này tại dưới loại trường hợp này đàm luận cái đề tài này, gọi bọn hắn đều sinh ra một trận dị thường hào hứng. Grigor nhìn thấy Roger luôn luôn đâu ra đấy, kín kẽ, hắn sớm đã ảo tưởng qua người này tự mình là cái dạng gì —— tỉ như trên giường thời điểm.

"Ngươi trên mặt cỗ này lãnh đạm là trời sinh sao?" Grigor vươn tay, sờRoger gương mặt. Hắn dùng bàn tay chậm rãi lau lấy hắn cằm chỗ bị tu bổ qua đi vừa mới toát ra gật đầu một cái hơi thanh gốc râu cằm, làn da xúc cảm vừa mềm lại bỏng.

"Lãnh đạm?" Roger ung dung nói, mang theo một loại thưởng thức tiếu dung mặc hắn tiếp tục làm lấy trêu chọc hành vi, "Ta cũng không lạnh nhạt."

Grigor nâng cốc trong chén rượu còn dư lại uống một hơi cạn sạch, đứng dậy nói hắn muốn đi toilet. Roger ngồi ở đằng kia, nhìn đồng hồ, không sai biệt lắm cũng nên rời đi nơi này, hắn đã cảm thấy choáng đầu. Có lẽ đêm nay dừng ở đây liền tốt —— cùng công việc hoàn cảnh bên trong người phát sinh quan hệ cũng không phải là hắn lựa chọn hàng đầu.

"Roger, " hắn nghe được Grigor trở về đang gọi hắn. Quay đầu đi xem lúc, Grigor đứng tại hắn chân cao băng ghế bên cạnh vừa bắt đầu hôn hắn. Thực sự, nhiệt tình hôn. Grigor ôm cổ hắn, tại hắn trên môi cười nhẹ nhàng nói, "Tới ngươi địa phương vẫn là của ta địa phương?"

Bọn hắn vềGrigor nhà. Roger cơ hồ là quẳng ngã xuống giường, suy nghĩ của hắn còn rõ ràng, nhưng thân thể bắt đầu không bị khống chế. Chuyện sau đó rất đơn giản, bọn hắn lôi kéo rơi mình cùng đối phương quần áo, hôn, vuốt ve, dùng cứng rắn địa phương ma sát thân thể của đối phương. Grigor dáng người phi thường tốt, cơ bụng rắn chắc, tứ chi cường tráng, nhưng hắn uốn lượn xuống dưới cho Roger khẩu giao lúc mềm mại phải tựa như một con tôm.

Grigor cái đầu so Roger cao hơn, khi hắn mở rộng ra tay chân sau tại thể trạng bên trên áp đảoRoger —— trên thực tế thật sự là hắn là áp đảo hắn. Roger hãm tại mềm nhũn nệm bên trong, hắn nhìn lên trần nhà ở trên không xoay tròn, tựa như trong thân thể khoái cảm đồng dạng lúc xa sắp tới mơ hồ rời rạc."Ngươi đã sớm biết ta muốn ngươi, đúng không?" Hắn nghe thấy Grigor đang hỏi hắn, "Đương nhiên, " Roger hồi đáp.

"Vẫn luôn biết?"

"Đó cũng không phải, " Roger cười cười, "Ta còn không đến mức mỗi ba giây đồng hồ liền nghĩ một lần cùng tính có liên quan sự tình."

"Ta gặp được ngươi lần đầu tiên liền biết, có một ngày chúng ta sẽ ngủ đến cùng trên giường lớn đi, " Grigor một tay chống đỡ tại Roger đầu bên cạnh, tay kia ở phía dưới vuốt ve hắn bên đùi cùng gốc rễ, "Nói thật, so ta dự liệu nhanh hơn một chút. Ta rất thích ngươi, Roger."

"Úc? Có yêu mến đến ta xông ngươi la to phát cáu cũng không so đo trình độ sao?"

"Ngươi nếu là sẽ còn xông người la to, ta sẽ càng thích ngươi."

"Nhưng ta hiện tại không nghĩ loạn phát tỳ khí. Làm người rất đau đớn. Để người hối hận."

Hắn nhất định là uống nhiều, bắt đầu nói chút bình thường sẽ không nói. Grigor cẩn thận nhìn hắn, Roger con mắt cũng yên lặng nhìn lấy mình, nhưng Grigor rất xác định vừa rồi trong đầu hắn nghĩ tuyệt đối là chuyện khác.

"Ngươi nghĩ từ miệng ta bên trong lời nói khách sáo, đúng hay không?" Roger khẽ mỉm cười hỏi, "Ta còn không có say đến trình độ kia."

"Ta chưa từng truy vấn người khác không muốn trả lời vấn đề."

"Đương nhiên, ngươi là người tốt, người rất tốt, Grigor." Hắn giơ tay lên sờ sờ Grigor đầu, quả thực tựa như trưởng bối bảo vệ lấy người trẻ tuổi đồng dạng. Cứ việc lúc này Roger thân ở bị áp chế phương kia, hắn y nguyên để Grigor cảm thấy mình là phụ thuộc."Có lúc, ngươi cũng rất giống như ta. Bất quá những lời này đợi đến ngày mai thanh tỉnh sau nói càng tốt hơn."

Kết quả những lời kia vẫn luôn không tiếp tục nói. Grigor tiến vào trong thân thể của hắn, nét mặt của hắn thoạt nhìn như là hắn đã ở đây lại không ở nơi này. Loại này có vẻ như chưởng khống kì thực nắm chắc không chừng tính cùng Roge Nhật Bản người đồng dạng tràn ngập ma lực, cảm giác thần bí luôn luôn rất mê người. Cái nào đó nháy mắt đang điên cuồng kích tình bên trong Grigor cho là hắn đã hoàn toàn dung nhập cũng bị hắn khống chế lại, nhưng khi kia một giây cao phong mất đi về sau, Roger trần trụi nằm ở nơi đó, trên mặt tự nhiên chảy xuôi một cỗ lỏng tràn ngập khoảng cách cảm giác thần sắc, Grigor lại giống thụ vắng vẻ không cam tâm. Hắn cảm thấy Roger tại nhìn xuống hắn, dù là ánh mắt của hắn phi thường ôn hòa, thậm chí là ôn nhu. Grigor nằm vật xuống bên cạnh hắn, hắn muốn đi ôm hắn, nhưng không có làm như vậy. Hắn đánh cược Roger không biết lúc ấy hắn điên cuồng mê luyến lấy hắn, đêm nay về sau, hắn biết khó mà lui. Sáng sớm sau khi tỉnh lại bọn hắn lại làm một lần, lần này là Roger tới làm.

Sau đó bọn hắn giống bằng hữu bình thường như thế tạm biệt, giống bằng hữu bình thường như thế đang làm việc bên trong trò chuyện kết giao, đêm nay sự tình chưa từng phát sinh lần thứ hai. Ước chừng qua nửa năm, Grigor rời đi Miami đi địa phương khác. Nói thật Grigor cùng Roger tại kia đoạn chung sống thời gian bên trong cũng không có tham gia lẫn nhau rất sâu. Hắn không biết hắn đến tột cùng là ưa thích hắn hay là muốn trở thành hắn.

Gặp lại lần nữa thời điểm, cũng chính là vừa rồi, Roger rất nhanh liền phát giác được Grigor đối Rafa biểu hiện ra hứng thú. Hắn nhìn thấy Grigor nhìn Rafa ánh mắt, hắn đã từng cũng nhìn như vậy qua chính mình. Cứ việc không có biểu hiện ra ngoài, kỳ thật Roger là có một chút điểm không cao hứng. Đầu tiên là bởi vì Rafa treo một mặt nhìn một cái không sót gì đỏ ửng, dùng vô tội con mắt khắp nơi nhìn loạn —— mặc dù kia cũng không phải lỗi của hắn, nhưng hắn tại Grigor trước mặt lộ ra loại kia biểu lộ để Roger rất khó chịu. Tiếp theo là bởi vì Grigor không có chút nào che giấu đối Rafa hảo cảm, hắn là cố ý.

Roger rất rõ ràng Grigor, hắn có thể đồng thời thích một trăm người, cặn bã phải rối tinh rối mù. Nhưng hắn đối cái này một trăm người thích đều là chân tình thực lòng, chân thực hữu hiệu.

"Rog, " Rafa đối với hắn nhỏ giọng nói, "Roger... Ta có chút không tốt lắm."

Hắn nhìn một chút hắn, thái dương dán mấy sợi mồ hôi ẩm ướt quyền phát, một bộ xấu hổ câu thúc biểu lộ, hô hấp không yên ổn ổn."Không tốt lắm?" Roger gần sát hắn, chóp mũi cơ hồ đụng phải mặt của hắn.

"Ta nghĩ. . . Bộ dạng này ta không có cách nào ngồi xuống." Rafa ánh mắt ướt đẫm, màu ửng đỏ đỏ ửng chính tại trên lỗ tai lan tràn. Đi đường thời điểm, cứng rắn dị vật ma sát đỉnh đè ép trong cơ thể của hắn. Bọn hắn đi dạo một vòng, Rafa đã cảm thấy hai chân như nhũn ra, nếu như muốn ngồi xuống, nó sẽ chỉ cắm vào phải càng sâu.

Roger phát phát hiện mình giống như điên thích trên người hắn loại này cảm tính sức mê hoặc cùng yếu ớt chưa thành thục. Nếu như không phải là bởi vì trùng hợp đụng phải người quen biết cũng giảng tốt chờ một chút lại muốn sẽ, Roger muốn lập tức đem hắn mang trở về trong phòng. Hiện tại hắn đem tiếp tục hèn hạ ác liệt giày vò hắn."Là ngươi nghĩ đến sòng bạc chơi, không phải sao?" Hắn ngả ngớn điệu cười nói, " làm ơn, chúng ta không thể cứ như vậy trở về."

Rafa trù trừ một chút, yên lặng cùng ở bên cạnh đi tới, Roger biết hắn muốn hỏi có thể hay không đem nó lấy ra nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là không nói chuyện, có lẽ hắn sợ quét mình hưng, hoặc là hắn kỳ thật rất hưởng thụ —— tóm lại bộ dáng này vừa đáng thương lại đáng yêu.

Bọn hắn đi tới một cái bàn bên cạnh, Roger dẫn đầu ngồi xuống, bên cạnh hắn đi theo Rafa, với hắn bên trái chậm rãi ngồi xuống. Khuất chân động tác kia để Rafa khẩn trương một lát, quả nhiên địa, hắn đang dưới trướng trong nháy mắt kia cảm nhận được mãnh liệt mà đột nhiên kích thích.

Roger ngậm miệng mặt không đổi sắc nhìn qua mặt của hắn, trong ánh mắt ngược lại là lộ ra rất nhiều trên dưới dò xét lưu động. Hắn cố gắng vô sự lau lau mồ hôi trên trán , chờ đợi ván bài bắt đầu. Lúc này, Roger bàn tay tại dưới đáy bàn lặng yên chụp lên bắp đùi của hắn.

"..." Rafa quay đầu nhìn hắn. Người này con mắt nhìn qua cái bàn cùng những người khác chuyện trò vui vẻ, diễn ngược lại là rất tự nhiên. Hắn bất động thanh sắc dùng tay chậm chạp vuốt ve hắn bên đùi, cách vải vóc vẫn như cũ có thể cảm nhận được lòng bàn tay ấm áp.

Khi Roger ngón tay lướt qua trên cẳng chân ghìm trừ kẹp dây lưng lúc, Rafa nhịn không được run một chút, khép lại chân muốn tránh đi hắn chạm đến, nhưng cái tay kia cũng thoáng tăng thêm lực đạo, bóp án lấy hắn không để hắn động đậy. Đùi nửa kiện một dùng sức, mông cơ cũng đi theo co vào, đè xuống thể nội dị vật —— hắn cảm giác mình sắp cứng rắn, có lẽ đã cứng rắn.

"Hey, " sau lưng truyền đến Grigor thanh âm, hắn không biết lúc nào đột nhiên xuất hiện bên cạnh. Grigor rút mở Rafa bên trái cái ghế ngồi xuống, hắn thoáng nhìn Roger tay chính đang mò hắn, "Hi, Roger."

"Hi, " hắn liếc mắt nhìn Grigor, hướng hắn cười cười, lại đem mặt xoay mở.

Rafa bị sững sờ kẹp tại hai người kia ở giữa, phần gáy như có như kim đâm nóng lên. Hắn lặng lẽ mắt cúi xuống nhìn lén, hạ thể phản ứng còn không phải như vậy mắt trần có thể thấy rõ ràng. Mà Roger vẫn tại trên đùi của hắn bốn phía du tẩu, hắn trắng nõn ngón tay thon dài có chút gãy khúc, xương ngón tay khớp nối đột duệ, trên mu bàn tay phồng lên mấy đầu gân xanh, ủi thiếp đồ vét cùng áo sơmi ống tay áo hạ lộ ra nửa đậy kim sắc đồng hồ.

Nếu như nói áp đặt kích thích là dầu bôi trơn mà thôi, như vậy Roge Nhật Bản thân triệt để vung lên hắn tính dục. Rafa cảm thấy đứng ngồi không yên, tiếp tục như vậy hắn sẽ chịu đựng không nổi, thế là dịch chuyển khỏi chân của mình. Nhưng tại Roger bên kia tưởng rằng hắn sợ Grigor nhìn thấy cho nên không có ý tứ, Roger cảm thấy cái này không cần che che lấp lấp, không biết được hắn mù xấu hổ cái gì sức lực —— trừ phi Grigor xuất hiện để hắn cảm thấy không từ tại.

"Hey Grigor, " cách Rafa, Roger nhô ra thân thể cùng Grigor tán gẫu, "Chúng ta trước kia cùng nhau chơi đùa qua bài sao?"

"Nhớ không lầm, hẳn không có qua đi, " Grigor trả lời nói.

Rafa ngồi trong bọn hắn ở giữa, càng không ngừng hướng lỗ tai đằng sau vẩy lấy tóc của mình, hắn nâng lên ánh mắt vừa vặn tiến đụng vàoRoger trong mắt. Cặp kia yểu mù thâm thúy con mắt vượt qua hắn, trấn định tự nhiên mà nhìn chằm chằm vào Grigor lại mang theo gây hấn cường thế.

Trên bàn hết thảy sáu người ngồi đầy tức chơi, vô hạn đặt cược, từ Grigor bên cạnh nữ sĩ dẫn đầu đại lý. Lớn nhỏ mù chú hạ xong, bọn hắn cầm tới lá bài tẩy của mình. Cúi đầu các loại động tác có thể sẽ để ngươi tại khôi phục tư thế ngồi quá trình bên trong thổ lộ ra một ít ngôn ngữ tay chân cho người chơi khác, cho nên Roger lưng luôn luôn thẳng tắp chỉ rủ xuống con mắt nhìn bài. Hắn trùng điệp hai tay dùng ngón cái nhấc lên bài sừng, 9Ts, Roger cùng chú. Rafa đóng bài, Grigor cùng nhà cái đều cùng chú, lớn nhỏ mù đóng bài. Khi Roger ngồi tại họng súng vị lúc hắn sẽ càng cấp tiến, bởi vì vô luận như thế nào đều ở vào tương đối thế yếu cho nên không bằng đi bất chấp nguy hiểm. Công cộng bài lật ra, một trương khác biệt hoa A và cùng hắn át chủ bài cùng hoa 5, 8, Roger đặt cược, Grigor thêm chú hai lần, nhà cái đóng bài. Hắn biết Grigor trong tay nắm bắt giương cao, ván bài vừa mới bắt đầu, hắn nghĩ thăm dò thăm dò hắn. Roger lựa chọn lại thêm chú hai lần, Grigor cùng.

Chuyển bài lật ra một trương mới màu sắc K. Bình thường Roger sẽ không như vậy đi trò chơi, nhưng hắn tiếp tục đặt cược cũng đánh cược bọn hắn sẽ không nhìn thấy Hà bài. Grigor do dự một chút, sau đó vứt bỏ bài, hắn nhún nhún lông mày hướng bên cạnh Rafa cười hạ.

Đối với Roger đến nói, Rafa tuyệt đối coi là một cái rất chặt bài tay. Đến phiên Rafa phát biểu lúc hắn có 80% thời điểm sẽ fold, khi hắn thêm chú ba lần lúc ngươi liền biết trừ phi lên thủ bài là 99+ hoặc AJs+, nếu không ngoan ngoãn rời đi liền tốt. Rời khỏi lúc Roger một mực tại quan sát bọn hắn, hắn phát hiện Grigor trong tay không có bài cùng trong tay có bài thời điểm cầm thẻ đánh bạc tư thế không giống. Rafa từ đầu đến cuối rất cố gắng chuyên chú nhìn chằm chằm bàn đánh bài, mặt đỏ bừng trên đầu không ngừng đổ mồ hôi.

Tại Roger tay cầm túi JJ đồng thời lật bài vòng chưa từng xuất hiện cao bài lúc bị Rafa hô all-in, hắn chấn kinh. Mặc dù biết Rafa tuyệt không phải đang lừa gạt nhưng tay này bài muốn đóng rơi vẫn còn có chút do dự, sau đó Roger nghĩ thầm dù sao đều là tiền của ta.

Ván này bát đầy bồn đầy sau Rafa bỗng nhiên nói hắn muốn đi toilet liền cũng không quay đầu lại đi. Roger chần chờ nhìn xem bóng lưng của hắn, lúc này Grigor đi theo đứng lên."Hắn có phải là không quá dễ chịu?" Hắn hỏi Roger, trên thực tế đó cũng không phải hỏi thăm mà là một loại thông tri, "Ta vừa vặn cũng muốn đi nhà cầu. Ta đi xem một chút đi."

Hai người bọn hắn một trước một sau mà chạy mất, trên bàn chỉ còn lại Roger cùng ba người khác. Rafa đi rất gấp là bởi vì hắn cần phải lập tức tỉnh táo một hồi. Hắn giải khai áo sơmi trước ngực hai viên cúc áo, xoay người nằm sấp tại trên bồn rửa tay dùng nước lạnh ướt đẫm khuôn mặt của mình cùng cái trán, trong thân thể hiện đi lên nóng cùng tình dục khiến cho hắn sắp thở không nổi.

"Ngươi còn tốt chứ?" Hắn nghe được có người hỏi, hắn coi là Roger ngay lập tức sẽ cùng ra bởi vì hắn chính là như vậy hi vọng, nhưng thanh âm kia là Grigor.

"Ta không sao, " Rafa từ vòi nước hạ ngửa mặt lên, hắn trong gương trông thấy Grigor đứng tại hắn chính hậu phương gần vô cùng, thế là lập tức nâng người lên muốn đứng vững bảo trì thích hợp khoảng cách. Hắn không biết trong nháy mắt đó Grigor có phải là vừa vặn đi về phía trước nửa bước, bắp đùi của hắn chính chính chống đối bên trênRafa khe mông, đem hắn xấu hổ mở miệng đồ vật hướng nội bộ lại chen nhét một chút.

"Thật có lỗi thật có lỗi, " Grigor vội vàng nói.

Rafa kinh ngạc thẹn thùng xoay người né tránh hắn, dựa vào bồn rửa tay có chút phát run, nói thật vừa rồi kia một chút để hắn có chút không chịu đựng nổi. Rafa đỏ mặt sợ hãi mà nhìn xem Grigor, Grigor cũng mở to hai mắt nhìn qua hắn —— chân của hắn cảm giác được một cách rõ ràng nơi đó đút lấy thứ gì.

Trên lồng ngực của hắn hạ chập trùng, áo sơ mi trắng miệng lộ ra một mảnh bóng loáng lóe mạch sắc quang mang da thịt, ướt át tóc dài thiếp tại cổ bên trong, trong mắt tràn ngập ướt át hơi nước. Nhất thời, Grigor cũng sửng sốt nói không ra lời.

"Rafa?"

Bọn hắn đột nhiên nhìn về phía cửa vào, Roger vội vã nhanh chân vọt vào. Hắn nhìn thấy hai người bọn hắn lấy loại này cách cục tại trước gương đứng, đi thẳng tớiRafa bên cạnh."Không có chuyện gì sao?" Hắn cúi đầu êm ái hỏi hắn, dùng tay lau lau hắn trên gương mặt treo giọt nước.

Rafa có chút ủy khuất cắn môi lắc đầu, hắn không biết làm sao miêu tả vừa rồi phát sinh một màn kia. Sau đó Roger lại đi xem Grigor, giống như đang nói ngươi có thể đi, mặc dù hắn không có biểu hiện ra cái gì không lễ phép hoặc là tức giận, nhưng loại này không khí để Grigor cảm giác mình rất dư thừa.

"Các ngươi trả lại sao?" Grigor hỏi, hơi có vẻ bối rối. Vừa rồi thật sự là hắn là muốn đi thân cận một chút Rafa, nhưng đánh vỡ hắn bí mật nhỏ tuyệt không trong dự liệu. Nhưng mà, lúc này hắn hi vọng Roger biết vừa rồi xảy ra chuyện gì khúc nhạc dạo ngắn —— vô luận Roger đến tiếp sau phản ứng sẽ là như thế nào."Rafa, " hắn có ý định đối với hắn nói, "Thật rất xin lỗi, ta không phải hữu tâm."

Tại Roger đang buồn bực hắn vì cái gì mà xin lỗi lúc Rafa vượt lên trước nối liền lời nói, "Rog, chúng ta trở về phòng đi thôi được không? Ta không nghĩ chơi."

Cho nên bọn họ bắt đầu tạm biệt, cứ việc Grigor ngoài ý muốn xuất hiện cũng không phải khiến Roger cảm thấy một trăm phần trăm vui sướng, nhưng nhìn thấy người quen biết cũ vẫn là kiện cao hứng sự tình. Hắn lại cùng Grigor giảng mấy câu, còn nói hai người bọn họ thẻ đánh bạc đều thuộc về hắn. Rafa không chút rung động chỉ là tại Roger bên cạnh dựa vào, hắn có chút chờ không nổi dùng một loại nào đó ngôn ngữ tay chân thúc giục Roger đi nhanh đi.

Bọn hắn từ trong thang máy bắt đầu hôn. Rốt cục chỉ còn lại hai người thời điểm, Roger mang cho hắn an ủi cảm giác cùng thương cảm nhu tình để Rafa ý thức được mình tại tinh thần cùng trên nhục thể đều như thế ỷ lại với hắn. Không biết thời gian này điểm đối với đổ khách nhóm tới nói có phải là còn quá sớm, gian phòng trong hành lang không có một ai. Bọn hắn ôm lẫn nhau lảo đảo vừa đi vừa hôn, Rafa một tay níu lấy Roger bên ngoài bao vạt áo tay kia che tại lồng ngực của hắn, mà Roger ôm lấy eo của hắn dẫn hắn đi về phía trước không đến mức hai người cùng một chỗ tại hành lang bên trên ngã sấp xuống. Hắn đem Roger hung hăng theo tại trên cửa phòng. Dựa vào hắn, ma sát hắn, hôn hắn, nghe được hắn chân tay luống cuống ở trên người trong túi tìm tòi thẻ phòng.

Cuối cùng tại bọn hắn trở lại không bị quấy rầy địa phương. Roger lập tức đoạt theo về sự điều khiển của hắn quyền, đem Rafa nâng lên bưng hắn ôm ở trên người đi hướng bên giường. Rafa hai chân uốn lượn kẹp lấy hắn bên cạnh eo, phun trào, vội vàng tình triều để hắn trở nên ướt át không chịu nổi. Bọn hắn đem bên ngoài bao tiện tay ném xuống đất, Rafa cởi quần, một lần nữa lộ ra kia một thân cách ăn mặc, lúc này hình dạng của hắn gọi Roger đầu tóc thẳng nóng.

"Roger, " hắn nói, bờ môi hôn lỗ tai của hắn, đưa tay giải khaiRoger áo sơmi cúc áo.

" chờ một chút, "Roger bị trêu chọc đến có chút bối rối, lắp bắp nói, "Chúng ta còn không có ăn ngươi làm bánh gatô đâu."

Rafa không rảnh để ý, quay người nằm sấp tại bên giường duyên dùng cánh tay chèo chống chính mình. Hắn mở ra kia hai đầu cơ bắp ưu mỹ, ghìm màu đen da đai lưng chân, nâng lên bờ mông quay đầu nhìn chăm chú Roger, sau đó chậm rãi lần lượt buông ra áo sơmi kẹp."Ngươi biết bánh gatô chỉ là sau bữa ăn đồ ngọt, " hắn ngoắc ngoắc mà nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn, tóc dài tản mát rủ xuống tại khuôn mặt trước, hai con ngươi cùng xương gò má xem ra mang theo một cỗ non nớt yêu vũ.

Cứ việc nửa gương mặt tại dưới ánh đèn, nửa gương mặt ở trong bóng tối, Roger thần sắc bị hắn đốt lấp lóe tinh quang sâu mắt hiện ra phải nhìn một cái không sót gì. Hắn nuốt một cái cuống họng, nổi lên hầu kết hoạt động lên, "Ngươi muốn ta sao?"

"Ta muốn ngươi, " hắn giật xuống đồ lót, lộ ra cái kia đáng yêu tiểu mao cầu.

"Muốn ta làm cái gì?"

Rafa hướng về sau dựa vào chút điều chỉnh tốt tư thế cùng cao độ, chầm chậm ung dung đong đưa phần eo dùng trong khe đít tiểu mao cầu ma lau đỉnh lộng lấy Roger hai chân ở giữa, đầu kia thẳng kề sát quần tây hạ bộ phồng đến cứng rắn, thậm chí có thể nhìn thấy trụ trạng vật đầu tại vải vóc mặt ngoài chống đỡ ra hình dạng."Ta muốn ngươi chơi ta, " hắn tiếp tục dùng cái mông cọ lấy hắn bộ phận sinh dục, trông mong nhìn qua Roger.

Tính dục không bị thỏa mãn nam nhân kéo ra quần khóa kéo lúc động tác tựa như thuần túy, nguyên thủy dã thú, Roger luống cuống tay chân giải khai mình móc ra, chống đỡ lấy Rafa mài mài. Xốp bóng loáng mao cầu tế mao nhu hòa đảo qua hắn mẫn cảm nhất đỉnh, Roger nhíu mày lại tâm thư sướng dài dài thở dài một cái.

Mới vừa rồi còn tại lả lơi đưa tình tiểu bằng hữu đảo mắt lại là động lòng người sở sở bộ dáng, Rafa ôm lên cổ của hắn, bắt hắn lại để tay tại mình chỗ quần. Roger vuốt ve xoa lấy lấy Rafa hạ thể, từ phía sau hắn chậm rãi lấy ra cái kia đã tra tấn hắn thật lâu đồ vật, Rafa nhịn không được rên rỉ lên. Hắn ướt át cực, đồng thời đã không cần bất kỳ chuẩn bị gì.

"Baby, " hắn ở bên tai gọi hắn, Rafa da thịt lại ấm áp lại bóng loáng, trên thân nghe có cỗ yếu ớt sạch sẽ vô tội mùi thơm. Roger chìm thân tiến vào hắn, hắn không cách nào lại chờ đợi một giây.

Nửa đêm lúc bọn hắn tinh bì lực tẫn ngã xuống giường, hai người cuộn mình tại duy nhất còn làm khô địa phương. Roger lại bắt đầu hét to đói bụng, bọn hắn đem mang tới bánh gatô ngay cả hộp cùng một chỗ bày trong chăn bên trên, hắn cho hắn hát thủ sinh nhật ca.

Chính đang ăn bánh gatô Roger bỗng nhiên nhớ ra cái gì đó, hắn liếm liếm Rafa sữa ở khóe miệng dầu, không buông tha hỏi hắn, "Vừa rồi Grigor tại sao phải xin lỗi ngươi?"

"Tốt a tốt a, " Rafa thành thật trả lời, "Chúng ta đụng vào, hắn phát hiện ta bí mật nhỏ. Ta nói là, cái mông của ta cùng hắn đụng vào."

Roger trầm mặc một khắc, đưa tay đem bánh gatô đặt về tủ đầu giường."Ngươi xong đời, " hắn nói, một lần nữa đem Rafa theo tại trên giường đơn.

Chapter 35: Hồi ức tuyến (mười)

Chapter Text

§35

Khi Andy cùng Roger trở lại bên trong lúc, thế cục hoàn toàn biến. Trừ Brooklyn bên ngoài, Andy mấy người bằng hữu đều tại sân nhảy trung ương thả bản thân, bên cạnh bàn ngồi Severin cùng To mmy bọn người, có hai tên nam sinh tiến đến bọn hắn trên bàn đến cùng Brooklyn mù bắt chuyện. Kết quả là Andy liền có chút không quá cao hứng, hắn cảm giác đến bọn hắn không nên đem Brooklyn một người thừa ở chỗ này.

"Kia hai tên nam sinh là ai?" Roger hỏi To mmy. To mmy lắc đầu biểu thị không biết cũng không quan tâm.

Andy tại Brooklyn bên cạnh ngồi xuống, hắn đem cánh tay dựng tại trên cổ của nàng ôm bả vai nàng sau đó cùng hai người kia nói chuyện. Bọn hắn tại nói cái gì Roger trên cơ bản đều có thể đoán được, kia hai tên nam sinh muốn cùng Brooklyn quen biết một chút kết giao bằng hữu, mà Andy không hi vọng người khác đi phiền nàng. Nàng thật xinh đẹp, có người đến nói chuyện cùng nàng chính là muốn cùng nàng ngủ ý tứ. Vì bạn nữ ra mặt rất bình thường, Andy lại là cái ngay thẳng chính khí người, Roger còn không đến mức hẹp hòi đến vì loại chuyện này ăn dấm, nhưng khi hắn nhìn thấy Andy bắt đầu giúp Brooklyn cản rượu thời điểm xa xa không chỉ kinh ngạc có thể nói. Hắn nhận biết Andy hai năm, còn chưa thấy qua môi của hắn dính qua một giọt rượu.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng Andy không uống rượu đâu." To mmy đối Roger nói.

"Ta cũng coi là, " hắn đáp, con mắt tiếp tục xem mấy người bọn họ.

"Ngươi cảm thấy cái cô nương kia thích Andy sao?" To mmy trung thực hỏi. Roger là bằng hữu của hắn, hắn có cái gì cũng biết đối với hắn nói chưa từng ngăn cản.

Roger vô cùng rõ ràng, To mmy không phải đang hỏi cái nhìn của hắn mà là tại nói cho hắn, hắn cảm thấy Brooklyn tựa hồ thích Andy. Người đang ngồi khả năng đều là nghĩ như vậy. Đối với Andy tại Miami bên ngoài quá khứ Roger cũng không hiểu rõ, hắn là lần đầu tiên thấy các bằng hữu của hắn, trong ấn tượng Andy hẳn là cả ngày cùng một đám cùng hắn không sai biệt lắm dáng người cường tráng, đầu não đơn giản, chính trực đơn thuần lăng đầu thanh ở cùng một chỗ. Kết quả hắn mang đến một cái như thế hào quang tràn mục đích nữ sinh, kỳ thật để Roger có chút không thích ứng cùng bối rối.

Nhưng nàng dù sao cũng là Andy bằng hữu. Roger, To mmy cùng Severin liền ở nơi nào nhìn Andy cùng Brooklyn cùng hai người kia có qua có lại, cảm giác bọn hắn đều nhanh thật kết giao bằng hữu. Một lúc sau Roger bắt đầu ngồi không yên, hắn đã sớm muốn về nhà, cũng đã nói với Andy nghĩ về nhà sớm. Hắn lại mệt rã rời lại đau đầu, hậu thiên bọn hắn liền muốn xuất phát đi lữ hành, Roger cần nghỉ ngơi, khi hắn không ngủ đủ lúc tâm tình cùng trạng thái đều sẽ xấu đi, nhưng mà Andy nhìn qua không có muốn đi ý tứ.

"Seve, " hắn hỏi, "Ngươi cảm thấy nếu như ta hiện tại đi gọi Andy về nhà, có thể hay không không thích hợp?"

"Ta không biết, hẳn là không cái gì đi. Hắn không phải đối ngươi ngoan ngoãn phục tùng sao?" Severin nói.

Tâm hắn nghĩ là như thế này không sai, nhưng Andy hi vọng hắn cùng các bằng hữu của hắn tiếp xúc nhiều. Roger cũng cảm thấy cứ như vậy đi trước có chút xa lánh ly gián ý tứ, nhưng hắn xác thực mệt chết.

Dù vậy Roger hay là nhẫn nại tính tình lại chờ nửa giờ, rốt cục, Andy đem kia hai tên nam sinh cưỡng chế di dời. Hắn lập tức đứng dậy vây quanh Andy bên cạnh, Andy nhìn thấy Roger đi vào liền đem tay từ Brooklyn trên vai cầm xuống dưới.

"Đã không còn sớm, " hắn xích lại gần hắn bên tai nói.

"Còn sớm còn sớm, " Andy nhếch môi cười đáp, xem ra mười phần khoái hoạt, không biết có phải hay không là uống hơi nhiều. Andy trước kia đều không uống rượu, để Roger càng thêm không vui lòng.

"Ta mới vừa rồi cùng ngươi giải thích qua nguyên nhân, ta không muốn nói thêm một lần."

Hắn đứng lên, lôi kéo hắn cánh tay đi ra hai bước, "Roger, ngươi làm gì như thế không thích sống chung? Ta mỗi ngày đều tại cùng các bằng hữu của ngươi liên hệ, đối bọn hắn giống đối ngươi đồng dạng tốt. Nhưng là bằng hữu của ta khó được qua tới một lần, ngươi liền rùm beng lấy muốn về nhà."

Bị Andy nói hắn không thích sống chung, Roger thật có chút tức giận."Ngươi nhất định phải lưu đến cuối cùng sao? Ngày mai còn có thời gian, Andy, ta không phải là không muốn cùng. . ."

"Ta biết, ta tại trong lòng ngươi chính là cái ngốc bất lạp kỷ người, cho nên ngươi cũng chướng mắt bằng hữu của ta."

Brooklyn lúng túng ngồi ở một bên, nhìn thấy bọn hắn nhanh ầm ĩ lên, liền vội vàng kéo hắn giải vây, "Andy, " nàng nói, lại nhìn xem Roger, "Ta cũng muốn trở về, chúng ta đều đi thôi."

Nữ sinh đứng ra chiều theo thỏa hiệp, để Roger trên mặt không nhịn được, tựa như là hắn tùy hứng tại loạn phát tỳ khí giống như. Roger cũng không nghĩ tại Andy bằng hữu trước mặt cùng hắn cãi nhau, nhưng là Andy vừa rồi kia lời nói đem hắn khí có phải hay không."Ngươi không muốn đi ta trước tiên có thể trở về, " hắn cương nghiêm mặt đối Andy giảng.

"Roger, Roger, ngươi thật phải đem ngươi cái này tính tình sửa lại, " hắn nhìn qua lại uể oải lại thất vọng, "Ta đã thành thói quen chịu đựng, nhưng ngươi vì cái gì tại tất cả mọi người trước mặt cũng phải như vậy? Ngươi không biết người khác đều nói ngươi cao ngạo sao?"

Bọn hắn cũng thường thường vì lông gà vỏ tỏi việc nhỏ cãi nhau, mỗi lần Andy đều sẽ nhường cho hắn, đêm nay lại cứng rắn muốn cùng hắn tranh cái đúng sai, Roger cảm thấy đó là bởi vì Brooklyn ở đây. Lúc này hai người đều phi thường không lý trí. Severin xông lại cứu tràng, hắn nói cho Andy bọn hắn đều bận bịu cả ngày, hắn cũng muốn đi về nghỉ."Ta cùng Roger đi trước, các ngươi chốc lát nữa không sai biệt lắm liền trở về, như vậy được không?" Severin hỏi, hắn không hi vọng để bất luận kẻ nào cảm thấy khó xử.

Roger không có nói ra dị nghị, cũng không có ý định tranh luận hoặc miễn cưỡng, bắt lên bên ngoài bao cùng mọi người nói đừng, làm bộ thản nhiên lưu cho hắn một cái bóng lưng. Severin cùng hắn cùng nhau rời đi, To mmy còn chưa đi là bởi vì hắn còn có mấy người đồng bọn chính ở chỗ này.

Bọn hắn giương chiêu đến một bộ xe liền đi. Trên đường Severin còn một mực khuyên hắn không nên tức giận, Roger từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy hắn đã rất nhường nhịn. Lại không phải lâm thời mới nhảy ra nói muốn đi phá hư mọi người hào hứng, hắn cùng Andy bắt chuyện qua, lý do cũng là tình có thể hiểu. Cho dù Andy cùng Brooklyn uống rượu, hắn cũng không có lên tiếng. Andy tên ngu ngốc này còn nói chút không có trải qua đầu óc lời nói ngu xuẩn.

"Người yêu so bằng hữu lại càng dễ bởi vì không có chút nào ý nghĩa việc nhỏ nổi tranh chấp, đúng không?" Severin cười cười hỏi.

"Mới không phải không có chút nào ý Nghĩa, " Roger bướng bỉnh bướng bỉnh nhìn qua cửa sổ xe nói, "Hắn cùng Brooklyn đều nhanh dính thành trẻ sinh đôi kết hợp, ta còn không có tìm hắn tính sổ."

"Roger, ngươi chính là cái bình dấm chua."

"Ngươi không cảm thấy hai người bọn hắn tốt đến quá mức sao?"

"Như thế không sai, " đối với cái này Severin cũng biểu đạt cùng hắn cùng To mmy giống nhau cách nhìn."Chúng ta cũng không nhận ra Brooklyn. Có lẽ bọn hắn từng có một đoạn quá khứ? Ai biết được. Nàng nhìn xem Andy lúc ánh mắt, cho dù ai đều sẽ cảm giác phải kia là yêu."

"Andy biết rõ như thế, còn muốn tại trước mắt ta cùng nàng thân mật vô gian. Thật là một cái thiếu thông minh ngốc đại cá tử."

Severin biết bọn hắn hai năm, cho tới bây giờ không có hoài nghi tới Andy đối tình cảm của hắn, "Ngươi có thể nghĩ như vậy liền tốt, gia hỏa này chỉ là thiếu thông minh mà thôi, " hắn nói. Trên thực tế hắn đem hết thảy đều nhìn ở trong mắt, Roger đối Andy yêu khả năng cũng viễn siêu hồ Roger tưởng tượng của mình. Hắn nhưng thật ra là cái cảm tính người, nếu quả thật phát sinh cái gì, có lẽ Roger sẽ không chịu nhận ở.

Bọn hắn tại nửa đường bên trên phân biệt, Roger tiến gia môn liền đi tắm rửa. Hắn thay xong quần áo sau ngồi ở trên giường, nghĩ thầm Andy hẳn là cũng mau tới. Hắn lại khốn lại sinh khí, nhưng dù cho không nguyện ý thừa nhận, Roger vẫn đang chờ hắn về nhà.

Hai giờ trôi qua, không có bất cứ động tĩnh gì. Nếu không phải là bởi vì quá mệt mỏi, Roger lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ chạy về đi tìm Andy, hắn đã ngồi ở đằng kia trong nội tâm phát mấy vòng lửa. Chết sĩ diện hắn cuối cùng vẫn là cho Andy gọi điện thoại, nhưng không có kết nối. Kể từ lúc đó, hết thảy đều loạn bao.

Roger gọi choTo mmy. To mmy còn không có đi, hắn nói năm phút trước Andy vừa cùng Brooklyn cùng rời đi.

"Những người khác đâu?" Roger hỏi, cảm thấy có chút kỳ quái.

"Ngươi là chỉ Andy bằng hữu sao?" To mmy đối điện thoại rống to, hắn tại trong quán bar cơ hồ nghe không được thanh âm của hắn, "Ta không biết. Bọn hắn giống như lại đi địa phương khác."

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Đồng dạng Roger cũng nghe không được hắn.

To mmy kẹp điện thoại di động chạy ra cửa đi, cuối cùng ở bên tai thanh tịnh chút. Hắn đứng tại cửa ra vào trên bậc thang cùng Roger giảng điện thoại, bỗng nhiên thoáng nhìn bất tỉnh tối sau ngõ hẻm có hai cái thân ảnh. To mmy sửng sốt, hắn nhìn thấy Andy cùng Brooklyn ôm nhau đầu dán đối phương, thấy không rõ là nói lời nói hay là tại hôn.

"To mmy? To mmy, ngươi ở đâu?"

"Ta nhìn thấy hai người bọn hắn, " hắn chần chờ ấp úng nói.

"Andy đánh lên xe không?"

"Ách, Roger, " To mmy không biết được làm sao hướng hắn miêu tả phát sinh trước mắt tình cảnh, "Ta không xác định. Ách, bọn hắn tựa hồ đang nói cái gì sự tình."

Roger đứng lên tại trước giường đi qua đi lại, bị làm cho không hiểu ra sao, "Có ý tứ gì? Ngươi vì cái gì không đi qua gọi hắn đâu?"

"Ta nghĩ ta tốt nhất vẫn là không muốn đi qua, " hắn không biết vậy có thể hay không tính là bằng hữu ở giữa ôm. Thân thể của nàng có chút giương lên dựa tại Andy trong ngực hai tay ôm cổ hắn, bọn hắn đứng yên thật lâu, khuôn mặt cắt hình giao thoa tại cùng một chỗ. Ấp ủ nửa ngày, To mmy quyết định ăn ngay nói thật, "Andy cùng nàng ở nơi đó ôm ấp lấy, ta thấy không rõ lắm bọn hắn đang làm cái gì, có lẽ tại hôn."

Trong điện thoại trầm mặc để To mmy hối hận không kịp, hắn không muốn bị liên quan đến tiến những chuyện này, nhưng hắn là Roger bằng hữu, đã nhìn thấy liền nhất định sẽ nói cho hắn biết. Lúc này Andy cùng Brooklyn bắt đầu dời động, bọn hắn hướng phía hẻm nhỏ bên kia đi đến. Liền tại To mmy cho là bọn họ sẽ tại đầu phố dừng lại đón xe lúc, hắn nhìn thấy hai người trực tiếp mặc băng qua đường, đi hướng một nhà lóe đèn nê ông bài khách sạn.

"Rog, " hắn cảm thấy như nghẹn ở cổ họng, "Ta không biết ứng làm như thế nào nghĩ, chính ngươi để phán đoán được không? Andy ôm nàng cùng nàng tiến một nhà quán trọ."

Roger lập tại trước giường, cúi đầu chằm chằm ga trải giường. Khả năng Brooklyn ở khách sạn quá xa, cho nên trước tiên tìm một nơi thích hợp nghỉ ngơi? Hắn từ không nghĩ tới Andy sẽ cùng người khác phát sinh cái gì, hắn tin tưởng hắn. Qua mười phút, To mmy nói cho hắn Andy còn chưa hề đi ra.

Mặc dù nhìn trộm người khác hành tung để To mmy cảm giác rất không thoải mái, nhưng ra ngoài thông cảm cùng quan tâm thiện ý, hắn vẫn hỏiRoger nói, " ngươi cần ta tiếp tục chờ ở đây nhìn sao? Hoặc là thử cho Andy gọi điện thoại?"

"Ta đánh qua, hắn không có tiếp." Roger thanh âm bình thản phải làm cho To mmy phía sau lưng phát lạnh. Hắn nghe cho người cảm giác không phải không quan trọng, mà là tỉnh táo. Khi Roger trấn định như thế, để nằm ngang thời điểm, ngươi biết trong lòng của hắn đến tột cùng có bao nhiêu cần khắc chế."Ngươi trở về đi To mmy, cám ơn ngươi, " hắn nói, "Hắn là người trưởng thành, chính hắn sẽ về nhà."

Roger cúp điện thoại. Hắn một lần nữa ngồi vào trên giường, trong ý nghĩ hồi tưởng đến đêm nay phát sinh hết thảy. Hắn không cho rằng bọn họ lại bởi vì nhao nhao một lần đỡ liền bị thừa lúc vắng mà vào. Nhưng hắn chưa quen thuộc Brooklyn, nếu như chính như Severin đoán như thế, bọn hắn từng có qua cái gì? Tựa hồ không có người hiểu Andy trước kia tình cảm kinh lịch, hắn là từ nhỏ liền thích nam người vẫn là nửa đường mới bắt đầu phát hiện từ ta sao? Roger kinh ngạc phát hiện, hắn thậm chí chưa từng đi hiếu kì qua liên quan tới Andy như mỗi một loại này. Andy từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền biểu hiện được quá mê luyến hắn, hắn cho hắn toàn thế giới tin tưởng nhất không nghi ngờ cảm giác an toàn, bởi vậy trên nhiều khía cạnh, Roger cũng không đủ đi tìm hiểu, quan tâm tới hắn.

Giả thiết Andy thật muốn cùng Brooklyn đi ngủ —— nghĩ tới đây lúc Roger đại não dừng lại một chút —— vì cái gì bọn hắn không trở về Brooklyn ở khách sạn, mà muốn thay nơi khác? Là bởi vì nàng cùng những người khác gian phòng liền cùng một chỗ, sợ cùng bằng hữu của bọn hắn gặp được? Nhưng Roger nghĩ nếu như hai người bọn hắn ở giữa có chút gì, đám kia mà bạn chơi khẳng định đều là cảm kích. Lại có lẽ Brooklyn ở phải xác thực xa, Andy cảm thấy đi chỗ đó không tiện hắn về sau về nhà. Cũng có thể là hắn vốn chỉ là muốn đưa nàng đi lên lầu, kết quả bị cuốn lấy —— bất quá lấy hắn đối Andy hiểu rõ, nếu như ai ngạnh bức hắn làm mình chuyện không muốn làm, hắn sẽ trực tiếp trở mặt rời đi, tuyệt không có khả năng ở nơi nào hảo ngôn khuyên bảo lề mà lề mề.

Thời gian còn đang trôi qua, Andy không trở về. Trong phòng hết thảy đều là an tĩnh như vậy.

Nguyên bản Roger vây được khó chịu, hiện tại hắn nhắm mắt lại lại căn bản là không có cách chìm vào giấc ngủ. Hắn tại một mình chờ đợi thời gian bên trong càng ngày càng dày vò. Hắn một cái tay thả tại gương mặt cùng gối đầu ở giữa, tay kia cầm di động lại cho Andy gọi tới. Andy tắt máy. Roger nói với mình nhanh ngủ đi, nhanh ngủ đi, Andy hẳn là không ngốc đến muốn ngay tại lúc này cả đêm không về, đây không phải nói rõ muốn Roger đi hoài nghi hắn. Brooklyn ở tại Omaha, cùng hắn là bằng hữu nhiều năm, nếu như Andy muốn cùng nàng làm gì, như vậy mỗi lần ngày nghỉ Andy trở về lúc có rất nhiều cơ hội, làm gì chết nắm lấy lần này.

Lúc này Roger nghĩ đến một chuyện khác.

Tại bọn hắn chung đụng trong hai năm, Andy chưa từng dẫn hắn trở lại Omaha. Bọn hắn vì thế còn từng có mấy lần cãi lộn, cứ việc Andy nói đó là bởi vì hắn không đối trong nhà bộc lộ. Thế nhưng là hắn cũng không nguyện ý cùng Roger đi Thụy Sĩ, tựa hồ trường học ngày nghỉ mấy cái kia nguyệt hắn luôn luôn đợi tại Omaha. Hắn vì cái gì không cùng hắn cùng một chỗ nghỉ lễ ngày cùng ngày nghỉ đâu?

Rạng sáng bốn giờ, Roger còn chưa ngủ, Andy cũng còn chưa có về nhà. Hắn đầu óc quá linh quang, đã đem có thể nghĩ tới tình huống và cùng với đối ứng lý do hoặc phản bác toàn nghĩ một lần. Đối mặt tình yêu thời điểm vô luận ngươi làm sao hoàn mỹ đều sẽ trở nên thúc thủ vô sách, Roger cảm thấy mình đã hết lượng lý tính, nhưng hắn không thể không đối mặt chân thực —— trong lòng của hắn hoàn toàn không chắc. Hắn cuộn mình trên giường, nhịp tim phải rất lợi hại, cảm thấy sợ hãi, tích tụ, bi thương và sa sút tinh thần. Cùng ngày bắt đầu sáng lúc Roger uống hết mấy ngụm nước, hắn nhìn thấy Andy Mark chén, nghĩ bắt lại hướng trên mặt đất đập tới. Mặc kệ đêm nay phát sinh đến tột cùng ai đúng ai sai, mặc kệ Andy đến cùng đi làm cái gì, cả đêm không về đều là không đúng. Huống chi lòng tự trọng qua mạnh hắn, lại không thể chịu đựng được ở đây ngốc ngốc chờ hắn về nhà chính mình.

Mặt biển bên trên mặt trời đã thăng lên, triêu dương ngã tiến thủy triều bên trong, nước biển giống đang thiêu đốt. Roger người để trần cùng hai chân đứng tại phía trước cửa sổ, gió buổi sáng có chút lạnh. Hắn thậm chí bắt đầu lo lắng Andy có thể hay không xảy ra điều gì ngoài ý muốn. Lại đứng trong chốc lát, gió biển thổi phải đầu hắn đau, bỗng nhiên Roger nghe được chìa khoá trong cửa chuyển động thanh âm. Andy một mặt mỏi mệt cùng tiều tụy thần sắc ra hiện ra tại đó, tóc cũng loạn loạn, hắn kinh ngạc nhìn qua Roger, một bên cởi giày vừa đi tiến đến, "Ngươi đã tỉnh rồi sao?"

Roger không có trả lời vấn đề này, hắn cả đêm tâm tình muốn thế nào thuật lại? Andy vừa tiến đến liền hỏi làm sao đã tỉnh, có phải là hắn hay không nguyên bản định hoặc là coi là có thể tại hắn tỉnh ngủ trước đó về nhà, sau đó nằm lên giường làm bộ một đêm này hắn một mực ở đây?

"Ngươi đi làm gì rồi?" Roger hỏi hắn.

"Một mực cùng các bằng hữu tại quán bar, trời sắp sáng chúng ta mới đi, " Andy đi tới bên cạnh hắn, sờ sờ mặt của hắn, "Ngươi còn đang tức giận sao? Thật xin lỗi."

Roger nhìn qua hắn, cảm thấy trong thân thể cái nào đó bộ vị nứt một đường nhỏ. Hắn Andy chưa từng sẽ đối với hắn nói dối. Đã hắn muốn giấu diếm, đã nói lên thật xảy ra chuyện gì.

"To mmy nói cho ta hắn nhìn thấy ngươi cùng Brooklyn đi vào quán trọ."

Không khí yên lặng ba giây đồng hồ, Andy có thể nghe thấy tiếng hít thở của mình cùng nhịp tim."Tốt a, " hắn thừa nhận nói, " không sai."

"Làm cái gì?"

"Lúc đầu ta muốn đưa nàng trở về. Nhưng bọn hắn ở khách sạn quá xa, ta lân cận tìm cái có thể nghỉ ngơi địa phương để nàng ngủ trước hạ lại nói."

A, đương nhiên, lý do này Roger đều đã giúp hắn nghĩ kỹ."Andy, " hắn lãnh đạm lại nghiêm nghị hỏi hắn nói, "Ngươi biết mấy giờ rồi chuông sao?"

"Buổi sáng, " Andy mộc tỉnh táo đáp.

"Ở giữa mấy canh giờ này ngươi đang làm gì?"

"Ta cùng nàng ngồi ở trong phòng hàn huyên một hồi trời, trò chuyện một chút liền ngủ mất."

"Có lời gì nhắc tới lâu như vậy?"

"Đúng đấy, " Andy chân tay luống cuống gãi đầu một cái bên trên tóc vàng, "Giữa bằng hữu tâm tình nha. Chúng ta thật lâu không gặp mặt, hiện tại lại là nhân sinh bên trong đặc thù thời kì, dễ dàng để người sinh ra rất đa tình tự cùng cảm tưởng tới."

Roger nhắm mắt lại, một cái nháy mắt hắn khổ sở phải muốn khóc. Hắn chờ hắn một buổi tối, kết quả Andy nói cho hắn hắn cùng người khác đi mướn phòng sau đó nói chuyện phiếm ngủ. Hắn có chút lắc lư, bởi vì To mmy nhìn thấy hắn cùng Brooklyn tại quán bar sau trong ngõ ôm, có lẽ còn có hôn, sau đó ôm lẫn nhau đi hướng quán trọ. Vấn đề trọng yếu nhất ở chỗ Andy ý đồ giấu diếm một đoạn này quá trình. Hắn không biết xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn cảm giác thật không tốt.

"Các ngươi ngủ tại trên một cái giường?" Hắn hỏi Andy.

"Vâng, " Andy do dự một chút, nói tiếp đi, ". . . Roger, có ý tứ gì?"

"Vì cái gì ngươi ngay từ đầu không thừa nhận cả đêm đều cùng Brooklyn ở cùng một chỗ?"

"Ngươi là đang hoài nghi ta cùng nàng lên giường sao?"

"Ta muốn biết ngươi vì cái gì không chịu nói nói thật."

Andy bộ dáng thì cứ như đang muốn nói lại thôi, hắn xem ra có chút chột dạ, song tay nắm thật chặt."Ta sợ ngươi không cao hứng, nói lại muốn bị ngươi mắng."

Roger quay lưng đi, cảm thấy mình chẳng mấy chốc sẽ rơi nước mắt."Andy, " hắn nói, "Ngươi xưa nay không gạt ta. Ta hiểu rõ ngươi, nếu là cái gì cũng không có phát sinh, ngươi sẽ không đối ta nói láo."

Rõ ràng Andy bắt đầu bối rối, hắn hoàn toàn không biết nên làm sao bây giờ."Không muốn đùa kiểu này, Brooklyn là bạn tốt, " hắn đi kéo Roger tay, Roger lại rút mở, "Ngươi có thể đem nàng gọi vào trước mặt đến hỏi tối hôm qua xảy ra chuyện gì."

"Ngươi thực có can đảm giảng, ngươi biết rõ ta sẽ không làm như thế. Nàng thích ngươi đúng không, tất cả mọi người nhìn ra."

"Ta đối với nữ nhân không có hứng thú, " Andy lắc đầu, đột nhiên nhíu mày lại tâm, hốc mắt ướt át, tấm kia từ trước đến nay vô ưu vô lự gương mặt bên trên tràn đầy lo nghĩ, "Ta chưa từng thích qua nữ sinh, bằng hữu của ta đều biết, ngay cả mẹ của ta đều biết."

Lúc này Roger bỗng nhiên quay đầu. Vung một cái láo, muốn dùng càng nhiều láo đi tròn nó; khi một cái hoang ngôn bị vạch trần, còn lại cũng sẽ lộ ra chân ngựa.

"Ngươi không phải không hướng trong nhà bộc lộ sao?" ——Andy dùng lý do này cự tuyệt hắn dùng nhiều lần, Roger không có khả năng quên. Kỳ thật hắn ở trong lòng khẩn cầu, hi vọng Andy cầm được ra có thể thuyết phục hắn lấy cớ, hi vọng hắn trương này miệng lưỡi dẻo quẹo miệng lúc này có thể phát huy được tác dụng, nhưng Andy chỉ là không lên tiếng đỏ hồng mắt."Hiện tại ngươi có thể nói cho ta tối hôm qua phát sinh cái gì, " Roger tiếp tục ép hỏi hắn nói.

"Ta đã nói cho ngươi. Ta không có đối ngươi bất trung, ngươi không tin ta?"

"Andy, ta biết ngươi ngày đầu tiên liền lĩnh giáo qua ngươi miệng lưỡi dẻo quẹo công lực."

"Ta phát thệ ta cùng nàng chẳng hề làm gì, " Andy yên lặng đứng tại trước người hắn cúi đầu nói, "Ta phát thệ." Hắn phảng phất trông thấy Roger chung quanh thân thể có một tầng nhìn không thấy nhiệt độ thấp khí áp, áp bách lấy người khác, bảo hộ lấy mình, hắn mím thật chặt bờ môi nhíu chặt lông mày, trên mặt lộ ra hư giả băng lãnh cùng không kiên nhẫn. Roger không muốn bị nhìn ra trong lòng của hắn dày vò, hắn thật sự là tương đương cố chấp mà không được tự nhiên một người, luôn luôn giả vờ như không có có nhận đến bất cứ thương tổn gì.

"Rog, ta thừa nhận tối hôm qua ta cũng không đủ thông cảm ngươi, không che đậy miệng nói chút lời nói ngu xuẩn, không nên cùng ngươi cãi lộn, không nên cùng Brooklyn quá phận thân mật, không nên cả đêm đều không trở về nhà. Tất cả đều là lỗi của ta." Dù cho Roger không có phản ứng, Andy hay là tiếp lấy đối với hắn thổ lộ nói, " ta có thể hướng ngươi nói vô số lần khiêm. Nhưng ngươi dùng chưa từng xảy ra sự tình oan uổng ta, ta rất thất vọng."

" ta ứng làm như thế nào tin tưởng ngươi? Ngươi nói lời mở đầu không đáp sau ngữ, tất cả đều là sơ hở, " Roger nặng nề hô hấp lấy, mũi sau vừa chua vừa đau. Cái này cả kiện sự tình để hắn cảm thấy bị vắng vẻ, bị lừa gạt, bị chỉ trích, bị tổn thương. Hắn biết vài ngày nữa có lẽ bọn hắn lại có thể bình an vô sự, nhưng ngay sau đó hắn cần Andy một mực ăn nói khép nép làm hắn vui lòng. Nhân loại cảm giác an toàn cũng không khởi nguồn tại yêu, mà là bắt nguồn từ thiên vị.

"Ngươi vốn là như vậy không buông tha, ta đã quỳ đem bậc thang cho ngươi trải tốt, ngươi vì cái gì chính là không chịu hạ?" Andy hạt con ngươi màu xanh lục chung quanh che kín tơ hồng, lông mi ướt át, hắn bắt lấy Roger hai tay thủ đoạn đem hắn đẩy lên vách tường bên cạnh. Bọn hắn đều hung tợn căm tức nhìn đối phương, tựa hồ lúc này đánh một trận nhất có thể giải quyết vấn đề.

Roger mấy sợi màu nâu quyền phát treo tại trên trán, hãm sâu con mắt tiều tụy mà bi thương, nắng sớm rơi trên mặt của hắn, hắn xem ra đẹp vô cùng."Roger, hiện tại ngươi chất vấn ta trung thành, " Andy nói, "Ta nghĩ kỳ thật ngươi cho tới bây giờ đều không yêu ta. Có lẽ chỉ là bởi vì ta tốt với ngươi, có lẽ chỉ là bởi vì ta nguyện ý giống con chó đồng dạng liếm láp ngươi."

"Ngươi tại nói hươu nói vượn thứ gì? Ta đương nhiên yêu ngươi, " hắn buông tay ra dỡ xuống phòng bị. Lúc này Roger rốt cục nhịn không được bắt đầu khóc, nước mắt nhào thấu mà xuống.

"Roger, thật xin lỗi, " Andy bắt đầu càng không ngừng xin lỗi, "Thật xin lỗi."

"Ta muốn đi nghỉ ngơi."

"Thật thật xin lỗi, Roger, " Andy truy tại phía sau hắn kéo hắn.

Roger hướng phía bên giường đi, lại không nằm ngủ hắn sẽ đổ lều, "Ta không có ngủ. Để ta thở một ngụm, được không? Ta hiện tại không có thể nói chuyện cùng ngươi." Hắn kéo ra chăn mền nằm vật xuống, xoay người sang chỗ khác đưa lưng về phía Andy.

Andy ngồi tại mép giường, không biết làm sao nhìn qua hắn bóng lưng. Nhìn thấy Roger khóc thời điểm, hắn cảm thấy mình chưa từng có giống hiện tại như thế phải yêu hắn. Hắn tại bên cạnh hắn nằm hạ, vươn tay sờ sờ tóc của hắn, Roger đã ngủ. Khi hắn mở mắt lúc đã tiếp cận lúc chạng vạng tối, Andy chính tại thu thập hành lý. Hắn đứng lên ăn chút gì, bọn hắn cơ hồ không nói gì, Andy không dám đi chọc hắn. Cứ việc về sau Roger chủ động tới hỗ trợ, bọn hắn giao lưu vẫn như cũ là cạn ngắn mà ngăn cách.

Chapter 36: Hồi ức tuyến (mười một)

Chapter Text

§36

Hai người liền lấy loại trạng thái này mở ra tốt nghiệp lữ hành. Sáng sớm Andy đem tất cả trang bị kéo lênRoger xe, thay hắn mua cà phê cùng bữa sáng, đàng hoàng chờ hắn xuống lầu tới. Roger mang theo kính mắt, mặc một kiện màu đậm ngắn tay áo thun cùng quần jean, an tĩnh ngồi vào trong xe.

"Ngươi hôm nay rất đẹp trai a, " Andy nghĩ trêu chọc hắn.

Roger không có phản ứng. Rất nhanh bọn hắn hướng bắc mặt xuất phát, mùi thuốc súng tràn ngập chiến tranh lạnh hình thức bắt đầu. Điện đài bên trong hát hắn thích Highway to Hell "Chú thích:AC/DC danh khúc", dọc theo Florida đường ven biển xuyên lục địa cao tốc Roger chân ga giẫm hai trăm dặm Anh, còn có không đến một nửa lộ trình liền sẽ đến Jacksonville.

Bọn hắn dừng lại tại dầu đứng nghỉ ngơi trong chốc lát. Thời tiết nóng quá, Andy mở rộng ra nền đỏ hoa trắng ngắn tay áo sơmi, sau lưng cổ áo lộ ra lồng ngực bị phơi đỏ lên. Hắn chạy tới cho mua hai chai nước ngọt lạnh đưa cho Roger, bọn hắn lại không nói gì ngồi ở đằng kia.

"Còn đang giận ta sao?" Andy hỏi.

Hắn ngửa đầu uống một ngụm đồ uống, kính râm phía dưới thần sắc đều bị che kín, "Chúng ta tốt nhất trước đừng nói vấn đề này."

"Ta nghĩ cũng thế."

"Trên người ngươi giống như bỏng nắng." Roger kéo ra Andy trước người tay bao rương, xuất ra một chi kem chống nắng ném cho hắn.

"Tạ ơn, " hắn vội vàng tiếp nhận, "Ngươi cảm thấy mệt chúng ta có thể nhiều ngừng một hồi."

"Đến Jacksonville lại nghỉ ngơi đi."

Hắn một bên hướng trên thân xóa kem chống nắng một bên tiếng oán than dậy đất, "Bờ biển Tây xa giống ở Địa Cầu một chỗ khác."

"Đây chính là chính ngươi định lữ trình." Roger bất thình lình đáp.

Andy cảm giác hắn bị ngại bỉ, thế là ngoan ngoãn mà ngậm miệng lại. Trên đường hắn hủy đi mấy túi đồ ăn vặt, cho Roger ăn hắn cũng đừng ăn. Kết quả khoai tây chiên vung ra lại bị mắng. Nguyên bản hắn trong lý tưởng bọn hắn đường cái lữ hành tuyệt không phải giống như vậy thấp úc trầm muộn, không biết Roger là cố ý lạnh lùng hay là chuyên tâm lái xe mà thôi. Trải qua Jacksonville bọn hắn ngừng hai giờ, tại thức ăn nhanh sảnh ăn Hamburger. Cảm xúc là sẽ truyền nhiễm, Andy cũng rất hạ, hắn từ đầu đến cuối đều cảm thấy Roger đang trách cứ hắn. Từ I- số 95 đường cái chuyển tới I- số 10 đường cái sau bọn hắn liền bên trên về phía tây hành sử phương hướng. Đến Lake thành, hai người tại ô tô quán trọ nghỉ chân kết thúc ngày đầu tiên hành trình.

Tắm rửa xong bọn hắn nửa thân trần lấy nằm ở trên giường, Andy con mắt mở tròn trịa nhìn trần nhà. Hắn nâng lên cánh tay thả tại Roger đỉnh đầu trên gối đầu, nhìn hắn không có phản ứng thế là lại thử thăm dò gọi hắn, "Roger?"

"Làm sao vậy, " hắn nói.

"Ôm ta một cái, " Andy chuyển qua, quả thực là đem hắn lũng tiến trong ngực. Hắn cúi đầu, mũi thở dán hắn mềm mại tản ra mùi thơm sợi tóc. Cứ việc không có làm ra cái gì kháng cự động tác thế nhưng là Roger cho người ta xa xôi xa cách cảm giác, thậm chí để Andy cảm thấy e ngại.

Andy bắt đầu hôn hắn, hôn môi của hắn cùng gương mặt, hôn cổ của hắn, đem bàn tay đến trong quần lót của hắn vuốt ve hắn. Dựa theo dĩ vãng, phát triển đến lúc này bọn hắn liền xem như hòa hảo. Andy ép ở phía trên nhiệt tình đối đãi hắn, sau đó tiến vào trong chăn ngậm lấy hạ thể của hắn. Một phen phun ra nuốt vào sau hắn cảm nhận được hắn cứng rắn cùng cực nóng. Roger không có bất kỳ cái gì thanh âm chỉ là dùng sức đè lại hắn cái ót. Hắn thô bạo cậy mạnh co rút lấy, Andy nhịn xuống muốn ho khan sinh lý bản năng tùy ý hắn phát tiết.

Hắn phóng thích tại vòm miệng của hắn bên trong, thật sâu chống đỡ Andy yết hầu. Andy nhẹ vỗ về hắn khẽ run thân thể, toàn bộ nuốt xuống, Roger từ trong miệng hắn trượt xuống ra. Khi Andy lại muốn dây vào hắn lúc, Roger né tránh. Hắn một bên thân cho mình kéo tốt chăn mền, đưa lưng về phía Andy đóng lại con mắt.

"Ngươi muốn một mực bộ dạng này xuống dưới sao?" Andy ngồi ở bên cạnh hướng hắn quát, đột nhiên bọn hắn ở cùng một chỗ biến thành lẫn nhau tra tấn.

Roger căn bản không nói chuyện với hắn, để hắn cảm giác mình giống cái kẻ ngu, hắn từ bỏ, chạy tới phòng tắm lại xông cái tắm nước lạnh. Tỉnh táo về sau, Andy hay là muốn cùng hắn nói một chút. Hắn biết Roger còn tỉnh dậy, gọi hắn hai tiếng, không có bất kỳ cái gì đáp lại. Cuối cùng Andy không thể làm gì khác hơn nằm xuống, hắn như bình thường đồng dạng ôm Roger đem hắn ôm vào trong ngực, nhịp tim dán phía sau lưng của hắn.

" Roger, "Hắn dán hắn bên tai nói, " ta cả đời này hoà nhã đều cho ngươi."

Ngày thứ hai không đợi đến xuất phát, bọn hắn đã rùm beng. Nguyên nhân gây ra là ăn điểm tâm lúc Roger rõ ràng nói qua hắn muốn uống cà phê đen, Andy lại quên, run một bao đường cát đi vào."Ta không rõ ta làm sao lại cùng đần như vậy người cùng một chỗ hai năm, " Roger nói. Chói chang ngày mùa hè, Roger trên thân tựa như kết lấy băng. Sắc mặt hắn lạnh đến đáng sợ, không nhìn Andy, chỉ là cúi đầu thẳng mình ăn trong mâm trứng tráng cùng xúc xích nướng.

Một lần nữa muốn một ly cà phê hắn lại đụng đều không động vào, Andy cũng rất hỏa lớn, "Vô luận ta bây giờ làm gì, ngươi đều thấy ngứa mắt."

"Vô luận ta hiện tại nói cái gì, ngươi đều cảm thấy ta là tại buồn bực." Hắn đáp.

"Giảng đến cùng ngươi vẫn cảm thấy ta phản bội ngươi."

"Ta không quan tâm, " Roger nói, "Làm sao đều được."

"Có đôi khi ta thật nghĩ hướng mặt của ngươi đến bên trên một quyền."

Roger ăn xong, gãy lên khăn tay lau khóe miệng, "Chúng ta đều còn chưa đi ra Florida, tùy thời có thể quay đầu trở về."

"Không được, " Andy gọn gàng từ chối hắn."Ước định chính là ước định. Chúng ta nói xong muốn đi nhìn. . ."

"Không phải chúng ta muốn nhìn, Andy, là ngươi muốn nhìn. Là ngươi không biết muốn hứa cái gì ngu xuẩn nguyện vọng. Ta hoàn toàn chưa từng xuất hiện ở nơi đó tất yếu."

"Ngươi nhất định phải ở nơi đó."

"Ta đã dựa theo đáp ứng ngươi cùng đi, ngươi còn có cái gì bất mãn?"

Cà phê trong ly chính đang làm lạnh, Roger quay đầu nhìn về phòng ăn cửa sổ thủy tinh bên ngoài, hắn hận hắn cùng Andy biến thành như bây giờ. Một lần nữa lên đường lúc Andy ngồi ở trong xe lại hướng hắn tâm bình khí hòa xin lỗi một lần, hi vọng hôm nay có thể có cái tốt bắt đầu, lúc ấy hắn tiếp nhận thành ý của hắn cũng thừa nhận mình không đúng, nhưng mà qua không được bao lâu, bọn hắn lại lại bởi vì chuyện khác một lần nữa náo. Andy cảm thấy kiềm chế cùng ngạt thở, Roger chính bóp lấy cổ của hắn một chút xíu giết chết hắn. Bọn hắn lẫn nhau không quen nhìn đối phương cách làm, bởi vì không giải quyết được sự tình mà không cách nào bộc lộ nội tâm.

Tại Mexico vịnh ven bờ cái nào đó không biết tên tiểu trấn đường cái bên cạnh, Roger đem xe ngừng lại. Hắn cầm tay lái thật lâu đều không nói gì, sau đó buông ra dây an toàn mở cửa xe, lưu câu tiếp theo hắn muốn đi ra ngoài thấu khẩu khí. Bọn hắn chính bản thân chỗ Louisiana, không khí ẩm ướt, đường cái bị phơi mặt ngoài đung đưa một tầng hơi nước. Andy cũng xuống xe theo. Hắn nhìn qua đưa lưng về phía hướng hắn, đang đứng tại đường cái một bên trên mặt cỏ Roger, bóng lưng của hắn xem ra rất mệt mỏi.

Andy tới gần hắn, cùng một chỗ ngắm nhìn bầu trời xa xa, bốn phía phi thường trống trải. Thổ nhưỡng tản mát ra một cỗ tươi mát mà mùi vị ẩm mốc, mặt trời nhanh xuống núi, liên miên mây tích đang nổi lên một trận mưa lớn.

"Hôm nay chúng ta có thể lưu tại tiểu trấn bên trên, " người Mỹ đề nghị nói.

"Andy, " Roger hay là nhìn qua nơi xa, mười phần an tĩnh nói, "Ta không muốn đi lữ hành."

"Vì cái gì?"

"Ngươi biết vì cái gì."

"Làm ơnRoger, ngươi. . ."

"Nghe ta nói hết, " hắn đánh gãy hắn, tiếp tục nói, " tối hôm qua còn có hôm nay, trên đường lúc ta nghĩ rất nhiều. Ta tin tưởng ngươi, Andy, ta nguyện ý tin tưởng ngươi."

"Kia còn có vấn đề gì?"

"Kỳ thật tại trước khi lên đường nên đem sự tình giải quyết tốt. Chúng ta quá gấp, ngươi đồng ý không? Ta không có cách nào cùng ngươi giống hiện tại trạng thái này tiếp tục lên đường. Ta không vui, ngươi cũng không vui. Hiện tại ta nghĩ về Miami nghỉ ngơi một hồi thẳng đến hai chúng ta đều tỉnh táo lại lại nói."

"Có lẽ chờ chúng ta đến California liền tốt."

"Ngươi là thật rất muốn đi, " Roger cười khẽ một tiếng."Lưu tinh đối với ngươi mà nói phi thường trọng yếu sao?"

"Cầu ngươi, " Andy từ phía sau nắm ở eo của hắn, đem cái cằm thả tại đầu vai của hắn, "Ta nói, đời ta không có mấy cái thật lòng nguyện vọng. Nhưng lần này ta cần ngươi cùng ta cùng một chỗ."

"Andy, một hồi chúng ta khẳng định lại sẽ vì lông gà vỏ tỏi sự tình cãi vã, " hắn uể oải, bất đắc dĩ lại mệt mỏi nói cho hắn, "Hai cái trong lòng có tích tụ người không cách nào 24 giờ đều ở cùng một chỗ lẫn nhau chiếu cố vấn, lẫn nhau nhường nhịn, vượt qua lẫn nhau mang cho đối phương không tiện. Ra ngoài du lịch là một kiện phi thường khảo nghiệm chuyện tình cảm. Hai chúng ta hiện tại làm không được."

"Không nên nói như vậy có được hay không? Ta nghe rất khó chịu."

"Ngươi biết đây chính là trước mắt sự thật."

"Ngươi dự định từ bỏ chúng ta sao?"

Roger xoay người, xem ra có chút nôn nóng bộ dáng, "Đừng có dùng loại này dây dưa đến cùng không thả phương thức truy vấn. Ta chưa bao giờ từng nghĩ từ bỏ chúng ta, nhưng là hiện tại ngươi để ta cảm thấy phiền chán."

"Cho nên ngươi chỉ là tạm thời nhìn ta khó chịu, hai ngày nữa lại sẽ không giải thích được tốt, có phải là ý tứ này?" Andy tiếng nói rõ ràng nhấc lên rất nhiều, bọn hắn lại bắt đầu mỉa mai hãm hại đối phương.

"Ngươi nhìn, " hắn giang tay ra, hai mắt nhìn chăm chú Andy mặt, "Ngươi đối ta cũng rất bất mãn."

"Ta đương nhiên rất bất mãn, nhịn không được muốn cùng ngươi động quả đấm." Bọn hắn đứng tại ven đường trên mặt cỏ, Andy đối mặt của hắn gầm thét.

"Trong hai năm qua ngươi đã chịu đủ thật sao?"

"Ta chưa từng có nói qua ta không nguyện ý dạng này vì ngươi, " hắn dùng sức đẩy một chút Roger bả vai, "Ngươi tốt cùng ngươi xấu, chỉ cần là ngươi, ta đều yêu. Nhưng ngươi yêu, chỉ có ngươi nghĩ yêu kia một bộ phận ta."

Roger không có phòng bị bị hướng lui về phía sau hai bước. Một trận vang lên tiếng gió, bọn hắn bốn mắt nhìn nhau không nói gì nhìn qua lẫn nhau. Sau một lúc lâu Roger quay đầu đi hướng bên cạnh xe mở cóp sau xe, bắt đầu lấy ra hành lý của hắn.

"Ngươi làm gì?" Andy đuổi kịp, án lấy tay của hắn không để hắn động.

"Xe lưu cho ngươi, " hắn nói, "Ta muốn về Miami đi."

"Ngươi gọi chính ta đi California sao?"

"Nếu như nhất định phải đi, cũng có thể tìm người cùng ngươi."

Andy vừa tức vừa gấp thẳng dậm chân, "Ta đi nơi nào tìm, cùng ai?"

" ta không biết. Có lẽ Brooklyn đi."

Roger kéo lấy cái rương bắt đầu hướng đường cái phương hướng ngược đi, hắn nghe được sau lưng Andy hung hăng nện một quyền sau xe đóng. Khoảng cách cái trước bọn hắn trải qua, nơi có người ở đã là tam anh bên trong có hơn, trước đó nếu như không có cái khác cỗ xe trải qua, như vậy hắn đem đi bộ về nơi đó sau đó nhờ xe. Còn chưa đi ra hai mươi mã xa, Andy phát động xe đuổi theo.

"Lên xe, " Andy thân thể nhô ra ngoài cửa sổ, tại hắn cái mông phía sau cuồng nhấn loa.

"Cầu ngươi để ta thanh tĩnh một hồi."

"Roger, " hắn bỗng nhiên la lớn, nghe mười phần chân thành, hết sức nghiêm túc, "Ta muốn để ngươi biết, ta chưa từng để ý qua ta yêu ngươi so ngươi yêu ta muốn nhiều."

Hắn ở lại bước chân. Roger không thể không thừa nhận Andy để tâm hắn mềm. Trong lòng bọn họ đều phi thường rõ ràng, hai người Thiên Bình từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền không cân bằng.

Andy đem xe đỗ tại bên cạnh hắn, từ cửa sổ vươn tay giữ chặt cánh tay của hắn, "Mau lên đây. Ta lái xe, ngươi nghỉ ngơi một hồi được không?"

Tại Roger trở lại trong xe về sau không đến nửa giờ, bầu trời bắt đầu giội xuống mưa to, bóng đêm bỗng nhiên giáng lâm. Toà này tiểu trấn không có quá nhiều đáng giá bái phỏng đồ vật, bọn hắn thương lượng sau quyết định trong đêm mở đến New Orleans thành phố, ở nơi nào có thể tìm chút việc vui, tại một cái thể diện lữ điếm ở lại, cho lẫn nhau chừa lại một hai ngày cơ hội thở dốc, sau đó lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

Bọn hắn đi trong chốc lát, mưa vẫn như cũ không dừng lại tới. Roger có chút mệt rã rời, hắn nhìn xem Andy bên mặt. Thân xe tại trong đêm nhanh chóng bình ổn đi chạy, hạt mưa xông xối tại pha lê bên trên, hắn nghe hơi có vẻ đơn điệu lặp lại tiếng mưa rơi chậm rãi hai mắt nhắm lại. Cứ việc không nói gì, Andy sờ sờ mu bàn tay của hắn, cái kia trầm mặc không lời thời khắc, Roger cảm thấy phi thường yêu hắn. Hắn hi vọng Andy có thể minh bạch.

Lâm vào giấc ngủ trước, tâm hắn nghĩ vô luận đêm nay có thể hay không đến New Orleans, từ ngày mai bọn hắn sẽ hảo hảo cùng một chỗ. Bỗng nhiên hắn khốn đốn ý thức bị một trận bén nhọn tiếng vang đánh gãy. Không đợi mở to mắt, hắn tai trong đã nói cho thân thể của hắn mất đi cân bằng, chính đang lay động xoay chuyển. Andy tựa hồ chính đang thét gào lấy cái gì. Đây hết thảy phát sinh tại không đến hai giây bên trong, còn chưa hiểu xảy ra chuyện gì, hắn đã ngã tiến đột nhiên đến, mơ hồ không rõ, vô biên vô hạn đen tối.

Roger tại đau đớn kịch liệt bên trong tỉnh lại, bốn phía đen nhánh, mưa to còn tại như trút nước, trong xe tràn đầy hôi thối máu tanh mùi vị. Hắn cảm thấy mình bị kẹt tại bắn ra khí nang cùng trong chỗ ngồi hướng về phía trước nghiêng, sau lưng đau đớn khiến cho hắn không cách nào động đậy.

"Andy?" Hắn dùng hết khí lực gọi hắn một tiếng, thanh âm rất khàn khàn, cuống họng cùng nuốt chặng đường đều là máu.

Trừ tiếng mưa rơi cùng bởi vì sợ hãi mà kịch liệt đập đều,nhịp nhàng,nhịp đập,rung động nhịp tim, không có bất cứ động tĩnh gì. Hắn không biết là có hay không còn có khác xe cùng người ở chỗ này, hắn hoàn toàn không nhớ rõ vừa rồi xảy ra chuyện gì. Roger trầm trọng thở phì phò, thử đi mở dây an toàn, hắn miễn cưỡng đem tay trái nâng lên cơ hồ không tính toán khoảng cách, cái này khẽ động dính líu bả vai đến lưng, đau đến trước mắt mê muội, trong dạ dày giống hút thuốc súc. Lúc này trong tầm mắt khắp nơi đều là lấp lóe đen trắng điểm, Roger biết hắn thương đến rất nặng.

Lạnh quá. Hắn thẻ tại chỗ ngồi bên trong không thể động đậy, răng rung động rung động đập lấy bờ môi cùng đầu lưỡi. Roger lần nữa động đi sờ điện thoại di động suy nghĩ —— chỉ cần có thể kịp thời được cứu, bọn hắn đều sẽ bình an vô sự —— thế nhưng là hắn làm không được, vô luận như thế nào đều làm không được.

"Andy, " hắn cố hết sức hô hấp lấy, còn không có từ vừa rồi trận kia như tê liệt trong cảm giác chậm tới. Mặc dù một chút sức lực cũng làm không lên, nhưng loại này chân thực đau đớn để cơ bắp không tự chủ được run rẩy.

Andy phảng phất còn đang nháo mâu thuẫn, mười phần không nghĩ để ý đến hắn, bất kể thế nào kêu gọi đều không có phản ứng. Như thế đáng ghét há miệng, vì cái gì lúc này liền an tĩnh như thế? Hắn tuyệt vọng muốn khóc. Thời gian chính đang trôi qua, miệng vết thương của hắn còn đang liều lĩnh ấm áp huyết dịch, Roger cảm thấy ù tai âm thanh ông ông tác hưởng, ý thức một chút xíu mơ hồ.

Sau nửa đêm tiến đến, mưa dần dần nhỏ xuống dưới, tí tách tí tách vuốt trần xe cùng vỡ vụn pha lê. Roger mở choàng mắt, hắn là bị xe cảnh sát cùng xe cứu hỏa địch minh đánh thức. Chướng mắt đèn báo hiệu ánh đèn tại trong tầm mắt lấp lóe, nhân viên chữa cháy nhóm tụ tập tại hắn cái này một bên, tựa hồ chính đang thương thảo như thế nào đem hắn từ bị nhốt trong xe lấy ra.

Một mực có âm thanh bên tai bên cạnh nói chuyện cùng hắn, gọi hắn bảo trì thanh tỉnh bảo trì lại ý thức, đáng chết hắn nghĩ để bọn hắn ngậm miệng. Roger nửa trợn tròn mắt trả lời hắn mau đi xem một chút Andy thế nào, hắn không biết mình đứt quãng câu nói phải chăng có thể bị nghe hiểu. Vì cái gì không có người để ý tới, chẳng lẽ bọn hắn không nhìn thấy bên cạnh còn có một người sao?

Kỳ thật Roger rất rõ ràng. Sự cố hiện trường nếu như không có người đi nghĩ cách cứu viện một thương binh, nói rõ đã không có tất yếu. Không có ngay lập tức đi nghĩ cách cứu viện tất yếu.

Roger lớn tiếng kêu gọi lên Andy danh tự, nhân viên y tế gọi hắn tỉnh táo, hắn không cách nào tỉnh táo. Hắn không thể tiếp nhận loại hình thức này cáo biệt. Hắn nâng lên tay trái hướng Andy phương hướng với tới, cảm giác sau lưng có cái gì bén nhọn đồ vật chính cắm tại cơ bắp bên trong hoạt động. Tâm tình khẩn trương cùng thân thể hư nhược tình trạng để adrenalin duy trì tại một cái rất cao trình độ, Roger thậm chí đã không có cảm giác đau, hắn lục lọi, tại một mảnh ẩm ướt nhớp nhúa trong chất lỏng đụng phảiAndy, tay của hắn thật lạnh như băng.

Lúc này Roger bắt đầu phát run, thút thít, hắn không có cách nào bình thường hô hấp. Chữa bệnh và chăm sóc còn tại để hắn tỉnh táo lại, Roger một mực nắm lấy Andy thủ đoạn đang gọi gọi. Nhân viên chữa cháy nhóm đi động, kim loại cắt chém phát ra chói tai tiếng vang để hắn nghe không được thanh âm của mình.

Chúng ta còn chưa tới California, Roger đối với hắn nói. Không phải nhao nhao nửa ngày muốn đi cầu nguyện sao? Ta một mực chịu đựng không có hỏi, nguyện vọng của ngươi bên trong có hay không ta.

Bởi vì mất máu quá nhiều Roger tại quá trình bên trong lại hôn mê một lần thẳng đến hắn được mang ra tới. Hắn lại có thể cảm giác được đau nhức, xé rách đau đớn để toàn thân chết lặng, có người kéo ra hắn tay, mà hắn không có khí lực lại đi nắm chặt Andy. Hắn thoáng nhìn bên cạnh còn có một cỗ lật nghiêng xe hàng, lúc này hắn mới nhìn rõ xe của hắn bị va chạm biến hình phải lợi hại cỡ nào, nhân viên chữa cháy đem xe cắt ra mới đưa hắn lấy ra.

Kia là xe của hắn. Ngồi tại trên ghế lái, nguyên bản nên hắn.

Roger lại tỉnh lại lúc sau đã là trong bệnh viện. Hắn nhìn thấySeverin mặt, hắn ngồi tại bên giường hai mắt đỏ bừng, tựa hồ không có ngủ. Severin nói cho Roger đã hắn đã liên hệ người nhà của hắn, bọn hắn hẳn là chính tại đến trên máy bay.

"Chúng ta ở đâu?" Roger hỏi. Trên người hắn đau đến ngay cả lời đều nói không ra.

"New Orleans."

Hai người một trận trầm mặc, Severin sợ lên, hắn không muốn trả lời vấn đề khác."Bác sĩ nói tình huống tốt, cuối tuần có thể chuyển dời về Miami bệnh viện, " hắn vội vàng nói tiếp.

"Seve, " Roger nói.

"Ừm?" Severin hít một hơi thật sâu, hắn biết hắn sợ hãi vấn đề muốn tới.

"Andy đâu?"

Hai tay của hắn trùng điệp cầm thả tại trên đầu gối, lúc nói chuyện ngăn không được phát run, "Người nhà của hắn đã đem hắn mang về."

"Mang về Omaha rồi?"

"Đúng thế. Bọn hắn còn tới bệnh viện nhìn qua ngươi."

Thuốc tê sau di dược hiệu để Roger trong đại não phi thường hỗn loạn, hắn cảm giác khoảng cách sự cố phát sinh chỉ qua mấy giờ."Hiện tại là ngày thứ mấy?"

"Ngày thứ ba. Ngươi một mực ở thủ thuật cùng mê man hai loại trong trạng thái."

Bọn hắn lại lâm vào một trận ngắn ngủi im miệng không nói.

"Tang lễ cũng đã xử lý hết à?"

" ta cũng nghĩ thế, "Severin nói.

Roger không tiếp tục hỏi vấn đề, hắn nhắm mắt lại, truyền dịch ống tiêm từ mu bàn tay chảy vào chất lỏng lúc lành lạnh, cực giống đêm đó nước mưa.

"Cảnh sát tới qua, đem sự cố hiện trường lưu lại một vài thứ mang đến, có hai người các ngươi rương hành lý. Andy bị nhà hắn người lấy đi, ngươi biết, quần áo cái gì." Severin nghẹn ngào, do dự muốn hay không hiện tại nói cho hắn. Hắn không nghĩ tại Roger trước mắt khóc."Bọn hắn tới thăm ngươi thời điểm, nói tại trong rương hành lý tìm tới một vật hẳn là Andy đưa cho ngươi." Severin xoa bóp một cái cái mũi, đứng người lên chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài, "Ta thả tại tủ đầu giường trong ngăn kéo. Ngươi lại ngủ một hồi đi, ta muốn đi ăn cơm. Qua hai phút y tá sẽ đến."

Roger gật gật đầu, thực tại đau đến không muốn nói chuyện. Bác sĩ đến xem xét hắn, cho hắn đổi hai bình dịch. Bị thương ngoài da cơ bản không có lây nhiễm, hắn đoạn mất ba cây xương sườn, trên lưng tình huống tương đối hỏng bét, vết thương rất sâu nhưng vẫn là rất may mắn, phổi không có bị tổn thương. Giảng lời nói thật Roger cũng không có nghiêm túc nghe. Tại bọn hắn trước khi rời đi, Roger mời y tá hỗ trợ kéo ra ngăn kéo, nàng lấy ra thứ gì thả tại Roger trong lòng bàn tay.

Hắn không cách nào ngồi dậy thậm chí không thể ngẩng cao đầu. Roger có chút cố hết sức đem tay nâng đến trước mắt, đây là cái màu đỏ bằng da hộp. Hắn dùng ngón tay lật ra, nhìn thấy một viên bạch kim nhẫn vàng.

Roger nghĩ rõ ràng Andy tại sao phải hắn cùng đi hẹn nhét gạo cuống nhìn lưu tinh. Lúc này Andy đã nói toàn bộ ghé vào lỗ tai hắn tiếng vọng. Đời ta không có mấy cái thật lòng nguyện vọng. Lần này ta cần ngươi cùng ta cùng một chỗ. Andy nguyên bản muốn hướng hắn cầu cưới.

Lại về sau, mụ mụ cùng tỷ tỷ Diana, còn có lão Robert cũng tới. Hắn mỗi ngày nằm ở trên giường, con mắt nhìn về phía phía bên ngoài cửa sổ, trong đoạn thời gian đó Roger suy nghĩ từ đầu đến cuối rất tạp vu hỗn loạn. Thời gian đang từ từ mất đi, từ hắn có thể ngồi dậy, từ vết thương cắt chỉ thời điểm, từ hắn có thể tự mình đi đường đi nhà xí, thẳng đến bác sĩ cho phép hắn về Miami, Roger đều chỗ tại một loại nào đó ảo giác bên trong, giống như Andy là tức giận một người đi bờ biển Tây, qua đoạn thời gian, nào đó trời xế chiều hắn liền sẽ từ cửa phòng đi tới. Roger biết mình tại ảo giác bên trong.

Cùng sinh mệnh so ra, những vật khác đều là rải rác mảnh vỡ, tỉ như nói trong trí nhớ gian phòng bên trong hương vị, tiếu dung, làn da xúc cảm, dưới ánh mặt trời tóc vàng, in hoa bít tất cùng giày cứng, vội vã hôn, nóng ướt gió biển, thanh âm, cảm xúc, tròng đen nhan sắc. Cho dù bọn hắn huyên náo như thế khó xử gần như sắp muốn chia tay, cho dù tại thời khắc cuối cùng Andy hay là giấu trong lòng nguyện vọng của hắn dốc hết tất cả, Andy để hắn cảm thấy mình yêu quả thực không có ý nghĩa.

Tại bọn hắn xảy ra chuyện ngày đó Severin nhưng thật ra là phải bay về Thụy Sĩ. Sau đó hắn tiếp vào điện thoại, sau đó hắn lưu lại. Hiện tại Roger nhà người cũng đã ở đây, hắn nên đi. Ngày cuối cùng Severin đi cùng hắn tạm biệt, Roger thân thể tốt nhiều, hắn lộ ra phi thường bình tĩnh, tựa như là đã tiếp nhận đây hết thảy giống như.

"Mụ mụ cùng Diana muốn để ta về nhà, " hắn nói cho hắn. Bọn hắn ngồi tại bên cửa sổ, thời tiết một mực rất tốt, không còn có vừa mới mưa.

Severin biết nguyên bản Roger muốn lưu lại, nhưng hiện tại hết thảy đều biến, hắn không có lý do cũng không nên đợi tại Miami."Ngươi nên suy nghĩ một chút, " Severin đáp nói, " trở về đi. Chờ ngươi có thể ngồi đường dài chuyến bay liền trở về."

"Seve, " hắn nhìn xem phiêu động màn cửa, mí mắt bên trong doanh lấy một tầng thủy quang, "Ta nghĩ không ra ta cùng Andy nói câu nói sau cùng là cái gì. Tựa như là cái gì không trọng yếu, ta lúc ấy nhanh ngủ."

"Không muốn lại nghĩ, ngươi cần nghỉ ngơi, " Severin bắt lấy bờ vai của hắn, không biết nên như thế nào an ủi hắn, "Gần nhất rất nhiều người đến hỏi ta tin tức liên quan tới ngươi, ta nói cho bọn hắn ngươi không có việc gì. Ngươi sẽ tốt Roger. Ta biết phát sinh rất rất nhiều sự tình, ngươi thật cần muốn nghỉ ngơi thật tốt một hồi."

Hắn không nói gì, Severin biết hắn không muốn đi.

Về sau về sau, Roger người nhà hay là vừa dỗ vừa lừa mà đem hắn cơ hồ là buộc về ba Selma, cứ việc khi đó Roger cũng hoàn toàn chính xác không có gì phản kháng lực. Hắn tu dưỡng ba tháng, khôi phục được rất tốt, ngay cả bác sĩ đều sợ hãi thán phục. Thụy Sĩ hay là như thế lại làm lại lạnh lại tĩnh, ở nơi đó không có ai biết Andy là ai, không có ai biết trong lòng hắn muốn điều gì. Đây thật ra là chuyện tốt, hắn vượt qua yên tĩnh hòa hoãn một quãng thời gian, nhưng vẫn là nghĩ trở lại Miami. Roger không cách nào từ bỏ toà này có được hai người bọn họ năm thời gian thành thị, hắn chỉ còn lại Andy hồi ức.

Trong tình yêu có thật nhiều loại khả năng tính, im bặt mà dừng kia một loại có lẽ là nhất không cách nào đình chỉ tưởng niệm kết cục. Roger hoài nghi mình ở thủ thuật lúc khả năng bị quăng ra rất nhiều khí quan hoặc là cái gì, hiện tại hắn cảm thấy trong thân thể bên cạnh trống rỗng. Kỳ thật hắn không có mất đi bất luận cái gì khí quan, chỉ là mất đi một người cùng bọn hắn cộng đồng sinh hoạt, cùng chưa khả năng tới tính. Hắn bắt đầu mơ tới Andy, trong mộng hắn nhìn qua tuyệt không đáng sợ, hay là uể oải, cười hì hì dáng vẻ. Thế là Roger càng ngày càng cảm thấy mất hồn mất vía, hắn tâm bị xa xôi cái gì vướng víu lại. Cuối cùng hắn thuyết phục phụ mẫu, một người chuyển về Miami định cư.

Ngày đầu tiên đến lúc đó trong phòng tích tro bụi để hắn ho khan thật lâu, nơi này đã hơn mấy tháng không ai tiến đến. Roger đi tới bên cửa sổ mở ra pha lê, vô luận cước bộ của hắn đến đó mà đều sẽ giơ lên một trận tro. Miami nhiệt độ thật rất ấm áp. Hắn gác lại hành lý, một mình ngồi tại một cái ghế bên trên, trong phòng yên tĩnh.

Roger nhắm mắt lại, cảm thấy nước mắt bắt đầu tại trên gương mặt lưu động. Tất cả đồ dùng trong nhà cùng bài trí còn tại chỗ cũ, giống như đang chờ hắn về nhà; liền ngay cả cái này vài lần tường cũng là hắn cùng Andy cùng một chỗ xoát. Quá khứ trong hai năm rất nhiều việc nhỏ cùng chi tiết hắn đã không hồi tưởng lại nổi, chẳng qua là cảm thấy Andy giống không khí đồng dạng tràn ngập trí nhớ của hắn.

Hắn hi vọng Andy sẽ tha thứ hắn. Hắn hi vọng hắn từ không trách tội qua hắn. Roger nhìn thấy nước mắt của mình nhỏ xuống tại tràn đầy bụi bặm trên sàn nhà ngưng tụ thành một đoàn nhỏ một đoàn nhỏ. Nếu như đêm ấy không có tại đi New Orleans trên đường, không có bên cạnh trải qua xe hàng, nếu như bầu trời không có mưa rơi, không có lúc chạng vạng tối cãi lộn, nếu như hắn không có chạy xuống xe mà Andy cũng không có đi truy hắn, nếu như từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền thật vui vẻ bọn hắn có lẽ đã sớm mở ra Louisiana châu, nếu như không có lúc trước chuyện phát sinh, nếu như hắn nguyện ý vì Andy lại thỏa hiệp một bước. Chiếc nhẫn kia lúc này đang nằm tại Roger túi áo bên trong, Andy ngay cả cơ hội giải thích đều không cho hắn.

Roger trở lại bọn hắn trong sân trường, sân bóng bên cạnh kia phiến kim quang lóng lánh bãi cỏ là bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp nhau địa phương. Hắn chậm rãi nằm xuống, ánh nắng chiếu lên người vô pháp mở hai mắt ra, cỏ xanh tản ra tươi mát mùi thơm quanh quẩn tại trong mũi, nơi xa truyền đến bóng rổ đập tiếng vang. Sau đó hắn một lần nữa ngồi dậy, Andy không ở nơi này. So áy náy hối hận càng sâu chính là vô biên vô hạn tưởng niệm. Hắn biết thời gian tự nhiên sẽ giải quyết hết thảy —— đã không cần ai cho phép, cũng không cần bất luận cái gì hỗ trợ. Chỉ là Roger không biết quá trình này muốn dài bao nhiêu. Hắn tưởng niệm hắn, không chỉ có là cụ thể đến nghĩ nhìn mặt hắn, muốn cùng hắn trò chuyện, muốn cùng hắn thân mật loại kia tưởng niệm, mà là thân thể bị đào rỗng một bộ phận sau mãnh liệt đau từng cơn cùng luống cuống cảm giác.

Chapter 37: Hồi ức tuyến (mười hai)

Chapter Text

§37

Roger bắt đầu một mình ở đây sinh hoạt, hắn dùng hết tất cả cố gắng đến thích ứng hiện tại. Hết thảy đều biến —— bằng hữu của bọn hắn rời đi sân trường sau đường ai nấy đi, thậm chí không có ai biết Roger lại trở lại Miami. Ở giữa tại ba Selma lúc mấy cái kia nguyệt đứng không bên trong cũng phát sinh rất nhiều chuyện, chỉ là hắn không có tham dự vào thôi. Cửa nhà trên tường tích lấy tro bụi nhỏ trong email nhồi vào mọi người lưu cho hắn tin cùng ghi chép —— chào hỏi, hồi tưởng, an ủi, cáo biệt , chờ một chút, trong khe hở cắm mấy chi sớm đã khô bại hoa hồng trắng hoa chỉ còn lại vì số không nhiều khô vàng thối rữa cánh hoa tại lung lay sắp đổ, cạnh góc tường có ngọn nến thiêu đốt qua còn sót lại vết tích. Tất cả mọi người yêu Andy. Hắn đem mỗi phong thư kiện đều nghiêm túc đọc xong, từng cái chỉnh lý tốt, cùng hắn cùng Andy tấm kia chụp ảnh chung còn có hắn lưu lại chiếc nhẫn cùng một chỗ khóa lại. Roger từ bỏ, hoặc là hắn còn không có chuẩn bị cùng bọn hắn khôi phục liên hệ, hắn không cách nào mở miệng nói, thật xin lỗi, là ta để chúng ta mất đi hắn.

Về sau thời gian bên trong Roger một lần nữa trở lại tại Brickwell chỗ làm việc, có lẽ đem tinh lực cùng lực chú ý nhào tại sự tình khác bên trên có thể đối với hắn có chút trợ giúp. Ban đầu mấy cái tuần lễ bên trong hắn mỗi ngày ra vào lúc đều sẽ vòng quanh Dirty Peach đi ra, bởi vì là quá khứ hắn cùng Andy cơ hồ ngày ngày đều đến đó ăn cơm uống đồ uống, từ lão bản đến thu ngân đến lưu động tính rất lớn người phục vụ, Andy cùng mỗi người đều chơi đến rất quen. Hắn không biết bọn hắn có nghe nói hay không xảy ra chuyện gì. Roger sợ vừa mới đi vào liền có người hỏi ngươi chạy đi đâu a, hai người các ngươi đã rất lâu chưa từng tới, Andy làm sao không tại? Có trời khi hắn rốt cục lấy dũng khí lúc lại phát hiện phòng ăn không biết từ lúc nào đã đổi chủ. Hợp đồng đến kỳ lão bản đem cửa hàng bàn cho người khác, ngoại trừ danh tự không thay đổi, nhà này trước kia bán Andy thích ăn bánh pizza nhà biến thành quán cà phê, làm chút nhẹ ăn cùng đồ ngọt.

Không có người nhận ra hắn, Roger ngồi tại cửa ra vào lộ thiên bàn nhỏ bên cạnh, hoa văn tiên diễm khăn trải bàn bên trên bày biện hắn điểm sắc kéo cùng bánh mì nướng, nơi xa là dưới ánh mặt trời bờ biển cảnh khu, hắn xé mở bịt đường rót vào trong cà phê. Thường ngày xuất hành lộ tuyến, ăn đồ ăn, kết giao người, làm sự tình, cùng Andy có liên quan sinh hoạt chính tại chân thật bị bóc ra. Hắn không muốn quên nhớ hắn, lại sợ có người nhấc lên hắn.

Roger hoa chút thời gian từ mãnh liệt thống khổ giao qua bình tĩnh thống khổ. Cuối tuần hắn không thể thu nhận công nhân làm giết thời gian, khiến người buồn ngủ ánh nắng rải đầy ban công, ngẫu nhiên hắn sẽ nằm vật xuống trên sàn nhà nhìn qua theo gió nóng không ngừng phiêu động màn cửa, cảm thấy vắng vẻ, cô đơn cùng đau đớn. Miami thời tiết vĩnh viễn là nóng bức, nhưng hắn thường xuyên cảm thấy lạnh buốt, giống đêm khuya bỗng nhiên giội xuống nước mưa, giống mất máu quá nhiều hậu thân thể không cách nào bình thường duy trì nhiệt độ cơ thể. Hắn nghĩ hắn, phát điên nghĩ hắn. Kỳ thật chỉ cần có thể lại cùng hắn nói câu nói trước —— thật có lỗi hoặc là ta yêu ngươi, cũng có thể làm cho Roger cảm giác rất nhiều. Thế nhưng là Andy không ở nơi này, chỗ nào cũng tìm không thấy hắn. Đêm khuya lúc Roger từ trong mộng giãy dụa tỉnh lại, bốn phía đen nhánh tiếng tim đập phá lệ rõ ràng thậm chí có chút chói tai —— hắn còn chân thật sống ở trên đời này.

Cứ việc tại đám người trước mặt y nguyên có thể bất động thanh sắc, nhưng hắn cả ngày bị áo trướng tiếc nuối mà lại thâm tình nhiệt tình hoài niệm bao quanh. Roger mới tiếp xúc đến rất nhiều người, có người đối với hắn biểu hiện ra ý nghĩ, nhưng hắn hoàn toàn không có cân nhắc qua khả năng này, huống chi hắn muốn ăn, ý muốn, tính dục, tất cả đều trở nên nhạt nhẽo thường thường. Hắn biết mình không sung sướng, khi hắn ý đồ buông ra thời điểm, tổng cảm thấy phía sau có loại trừng trị áp lực khiến cho hắn thở không nổi. Tốt đang làm việc đối với Roger mà nói là thuận buồm xuôi gió, hắn bắt đầu tích lũy tài phú, cứ việc một mực ở tại gian kia diện tích không quá lớn nhưng là có đáng yêu nhỏ ban công cùng chứa đầy hồi ức trong phòng. Đổi thành một chút tốt đồ dùng trong nhà cùng mềm trang, Roger chậm rãi đưa nó cải tạo thành thích hợp hắn nhất dáng vẻ.

Bận rộn thời gian trôi qua quá vội vàng, sau đó có trời hắn kinh ngạc phát hiện trong một năm nhất nóng bức nhất thời gian đã đến lâm. Cái nào đó chạng vạng tối khi hắn hành sử tại trung tâm thành phố đại đạo bên trên trông thấy đường ven biển thiêu đốt lên ráng chiều, điện đài trong tin tức nói Anh Tiên Tọa mưa sao băng lại tới.

Roger mua Trương Phi hướng California vé máy bay. Tại hẹn nhét gạo cuống quốc gia công viên, hắn gặp gỡ một đám cõng đóng quân thiết bị cùng dụng cụ quan trắc thiên văn kẻ yêu thích, bọn hắn mở ra xe Jeep đem hắn thuận chở đưa đến thích hợp nhất thưởng thức địa điểm, nguyên đến khi đó Andy chế định tuyến đường căn bản cũng không linh quang nha. Màn đêm buông xuống trước Roger hỗ trợ đi chi tốt lều trại, dựng dụng cụ những sự tình này liền để cho biết nói sao chuyên nghiệp đi làm người làm đi. Mọi người đều rất hưng phấn, hắn nhìn lấy bọn hắn, hi vọng mình cũng có thể biểu hiện ra một chút cao hứng. Khô ráo hơi lạnh mênh mông trong bầu trời đêm mưa sao băng đúng hạn mà tới, dày đặc mà nhanh chóng tinh thể liên miên liên miên trượt phá lóe nhạt ai tịch sương mù quang mang chân trời, cao vút cự sam rừng cây cùng nơi xa trần trụi nham thạch bầy làm cảnh tượng trước mắt có loại khiến người cảm động hoang vu cùng tịch mịch, hắn cảm thấy mình phi thường nhỏ bé. Trước khi đến Roger không rõ ràng chính mình tới nơi này làm gì, bởi vì hắn đối mưa sao băng chưa từng có hứng thú. Nhưng lúc này hắn đứng tại che kín tinh ngấn, chói lọi lấp lóe dưới bầu trời, phi thường muốn sẽ thấy cảnh tượng như vậy tâm tình cùng Andy chia sẻ, hắn chỉ mong hắn cũng ở nơi đây, hắn mong mỏi một năm trước bọn hắn liền đã đến nơi này.

Hôm sau hắn liền về Miami, đến trong nhà lúc đã là buổi chiều. Quan sát trắng đêm lưu tinh về sau, Roger ngã đầu liền tại ngủ trên giường. Ban đêm kim đồng hồ chỉ hướng 11 lúc hắn trằn trọc bò lên, cũng không còn cách nào ngủ. Thế giới bên ngoài đèn đuốc sáng trưng, hắn một lần nữa mặc tốt, cảm giác đêm nay cần đến bên trên một chén liệt tửu cái gì. Có lẽ hai chén đi.

Roger ra cửa, đi bộ đến náo nhiệt nhất quảng trường. Mọi người lưu luyến tụ tập tại đầu đường cuối ngõ, lớn tiếng trò chuyện với nhau cũng phát ra trận trận vui cười. Hứa bao nhiêu xinh đẹp nam hài nữ hài đứng tại cửa quán bar đánh giá đi ngang qua người đi đường, trong không khí ẩn ẩn tràn ngập ma túy thiêu đốt mùi thơm, hẻm nhỏ trên mặt đất ném đầy vỡ vụn bình rượu. Hắn tùy ý đi vào một gian muốn chén Tequila, rất nhanh liền uống xong. Có người đến cùng hắn bắt chuyện. Roger hàm hồ hùa theo, đứng người lên muốn chạy đi toilet.

Khi hắn đi qua chen chúc lối đi nhỏ lúc chợt thấy một cái nam hài, giữ lại ngắn ngủi tóc vàng, mặc một kiện sức tưởng tượng ngắn tay áo sơmi, quần jean thân eo thấp đến sắp che không được bờ mông, hướng phía đi cửa sau đi. Hắn dáng dấp rất giống Andy, chỉ bất quá âm nhu một chút. Gương mặt kia tại giao thoa dưới ánh đèn chợt lóe lên, Roger sững sờ trong đám người, sau đó đuổi tới, cử chỉ này để chính hắn đều cảm thấy đáng ghét. Hắn đương nhiên biết đây không phải là Andy, hắn mãi mãi cũng sẽ không lại nhìn thấy Andy.

Roger xa xa đi theo hắn di động, trên đường nhìn thấy hắn cùng người khác không sạch sẽ điều lấy tình. Nam hài này cử chỉ nói chuyện hành động phi thường lỗ mãng, thậm chí có chút coi đây là vinh. Hắn đi theo hắn đi thẳng ra cửa sau, chật hẹp ngõ sâu bên trong có người tại chỗ hắc ám vi giao, có người ôm lẫn nhau dựa lưng vào vách tường ôm hôn, tường ngăn mà ra tiếng âm nhạc khẽ chấn động lấy không khí. Chung quanh không có quá nhiều người, Roger vẫn duy trì một khoảng cách nhìn về phía hắn, hai cánh tay hắn ôm lấy, đứng tại một chỗ hút thuốc, ánh mắt tự mãn lại khinh thường nhìn qua ngay phía trước.

Nam hài kia bỗng nhiên quay đầu nhìn xem mình, nhếch môi cười cười. Kỳ thật Roger phi thường minh bạch hắn trừ bề ngoài bên ngoài không có nửa điểm giống Andy địa phương, nhưng giờ phút này hắn cảm thấy nước mắt cơ hồ tại hốc mắt phía trên đảo quanh, hắn dáng dấp thật phi thường giống hắn ——Roger nhịn không được lại cảm thán một lần.

"Chào buổi tối, " Roger nói, thanh âm của hắn rất nặng, chỉ mong đối phương nghe được hắn đáp lại, "Một mình ngươi a?"

"Úc, các bằng hữu của ta ở bên trong, " hắn trả lời.

Roger không chớp mắt nhìn chằm chằm hắn mặt, nam hài líu lo không ngừng một trận, có chút xốc nổi khinh bạc. Nhưng bọn hắn không cần thiết hiểu nhau, không cần thiết quan tâm đối phương là người thế nào."Ngươi tên là gì?" Hắn hỏi.

"Adrian, ngươi đây?"

"... Cái gì?" Roger có chút đần độn lại hỏi một lần, hắn kém chút nghe lầm nhưng rất nhanh kịp phản ứng, tại hắn nói ra lời nói trước đó, Adrian đã đem thân thể thiếp đi qua.

"Ta gọi Adrian, " hắn lộ ra mập mờ tiếu dung ở bên tai nhẹ nói, cái cằm dựa vào bả vai hắn, một đôi xinh đẹp mắt xanh nhìn từ trên xuống dưới hắn, "Trước kia không chút gặp qua ngươi."

Tại kia cực kỳ bé nhỏ nháy mắt Roger thân thể cứng ngắc cảm thấy không biết làm sao, hắn đã thật lâu không có đụng vào qua người khác, mà Adrian muốn phát sinh cái gì —— hắn rõ ràng chính là loại này tác phong. Tại nói chuyện cùng hắn trước Roger không có nghĩ qua đêm nay đem muốn thế nào, hắn chỉ là bị hấp dẫn đi qua mà thôi.

Bọn hắn ở rất gần, Adrian hỏi có muốn hay không dẫn hắn đi, bàn tay ấm áp thiếp tại trước ngực hắn trêu chọc. Roger do dự, hắn đang suy nghĩ Andy nếu là biết có thể hay không giễu cợt hắn, xem thường hắn. Khi bọn hắn kéo đối phương xuyên qua đường đi lúc Roger y nguyên rất không xác định, lúc này hắn còn có hô ngừng cơ hội, nhưng có lẽ hắn thật cần một chút an ủi, nếu như loại này an ủi có thể tạo tác dụng lời nói.

Adrian nói cho hắn hắn là thu lệ phí, hắn tiếp nhận hắn báo giá, mà sự thật chứng minh Adrian xứng đáng với số này. Bọn hắn đến hai ba lần, tính tạm thời trút xuống xong về sau Roger lại cảm thấy trình độ nào đó thẹn tạc cùng thất lạc. Bất quá Adrian là cái phi thường lý tưởng đồng bạn, hắn rất chuyên nghiệp —— từ kỹ thuật cùng nghề nghiệp tố dưỡng tới nói đều là. Đêm đó Adrian trên giường của hắn qua đêm, sáng sớm mơ mơ màng màng tỉnh lại lúc Roger vươn tay nắm lấy đầu hắn bên trên vàng óng ánh tóc vuốt ve, hắn rốt cục lại chạm đến người khác nhiệt độ cơ thể, nhưng cái này tương phản có chút lạnh nhạt, khó chịu, thậm chí khó chịu.

Từ sau lúc đó bọn hắn tấp nập gặp mặt, Adrian tự nhiên là hi vọng sinh ý càng nhiều càng tốt, bất quá hắn sai coi là Roger say mê hắn. Cứ việc vẫn duy trì một khoảng cách Adrian cũng không thể không thừa nhận hắn đối Roger lòng hiếu kỳ càng ngày càng mãnh liệt —— rất đơn giản cũng rất thần bí, rất ôn nhu lại rất xa cách. Trên người hắn có một chỗ rất khoa trương vết sẹo, thoạt nhìn là mới, Adrian từ không có hỏi qua, Roger cũng từ chưa nói qua. Adrian là cái mẫn cảm người, rất nhanh phát giác đượcRoger trong lòng cất giấu cái gì nhưng khi đó còn không quá để ý, hắn công việc là bồi người đi ngủ mà thôi.

Mặc dù cùng đếm không hết người phát sinh qua quan hệ, nhưng Adrian chưa từng chính nhi bát kinh nói qua yêu đương, chỉ là hưởng thụ nam nhân mê luyến hắn cảm giác, hắn coi là Roger say mê hắn. Nhưng có đôi khi Roger nhìn qua ánh mắt của hắn tựa như là một giây sau liền muốn khóc lên, có đôi khi lại trong lúc giơ tay nhấc chân đều lộ ra kháng cự cùng lãnh đạm. Adrian thường xuyên tại hai loại trong cảm giác vừa đi vừa về lắc lư, tùy theo mà đến là từ đắc ý, tự mãn kiêu ngạo, không hiểu rơi đến bị vắng vẻ sau lòng tự trọng gặp khó.

Trải qua lui tới về sau Adrian phát hiện Roger từ đầu đến chân đều tốt đến không giống như là thật —— hắn ưu nhã, thông minh, chính trực, lễ phép, làm bất cứ chuyện gì cũng có thể làm được hoàn mỹ. Hắn bắt đầu cảm giác đến tự ti, hắn nghĩ trên lý luận tới nói Roger sẽ không đối người như hắn động tâm. Adrian y nguyên tại làm hắn một mực làm công việc, cởi quần xuống, từ người khác nhau trên giường tỉnh lại, nhưng đột nhiên mỗi ngày cảm xúc phảng phất sẽ bị một loại nào đó đặc biệt đồ vật nắm đi, hắn thường xuyên nghĩ đến Roger.

Cho dù là bọn họ đối lẫn nhau biết rất ít, trước mắt chỉ có những cái kia tiếp xúc đã để hắn thất thường. Adrian sẽ nhìn qua lưng của hắn ngẩn người, thưởng thức hắn nằm nghiêng lúc vai bên trên nổi lên xương cốt, nghe trên người hắn lạnh lùng mùi thơm; hắn giảng tiếng Anh sẽ kéo dài từ vĩ" t" phát âm quen thuộc lộ ra phi thường đáng yêu, hắn tiếng nói khiến người mê muội, bờ môi lại mỏng vừa mềm mềm; khi bọn hắn lúc ân ái hắn là như vậy nóng hổi, cứng rắn, dùng trầm mặc không nói thái độ làm cực độ thân mật cuồng nhiệt sự tình, hơi quyền quang tóc mềm tia rủ xuống tại hắn đôi mắt bên cạnh, cơ bắp chập trùng đường cong đẹp đến mức giống một bức họa. Những này không từng trải qua cảm xúc để Adrian lập tức liền biết, xong, hắn thích Roger.

Adrian vốn cho là "Thích" là một kiện rất chuyện không bình thường, có thể để người lên trời xuống đất không gì làm không được, kết quả không phải, hắn trở nên càng yếu ớt, lại càng dễ bi thương.

Lầm người không chỉ Adrian một cái. Roger cũng rất nhanh liền biết mình mười phần sai, vậy mà nghĩ tại trên người một người tìm kiếm một người khác cảm giác. Khi bọn hắn nhận biết nhanh ba tháng lúc Adrian bắt đầu xách một chút yêu cầu, tỉ như cho hắn mua lễ vật, dẫn hắn đi cấp cao phòng ăn tiêu phí chờ một chút, tại hắn trong hội kia lẫn nhau ganh đua so sánh hư vinh đồ vật là phi thường phổ biến thậm chí lưu hành ——Roger toàn bộ đều tiếp nhận. Hắn từ không phát biểu ý kiến gì, cũng sẽ không biểu hiện được một bộ khẳng khái bộ dáng, chỉ là rất hiền hoà, rất quan tâm thỏa mãn Adrian muốn đồ vật.

Thế là Adrian muốn thêm gần một bước đi tới gần hắn —— tình ái, tiền tài, vật chất bên trên Ôn mang bên ngoài, hắn còn hi vọng đạt được Roger tình cảm. Hắn sẽ ở ngay trước mặt hắn tiếp khách nhân khác điện thoại, cao giọng lại tận lực cùng trong điện thoại người tán tỉnh; hắn sẽ giả vờ thản nhiên đối với hắn nói đêm nay không thể lưu lại bởi vì còn muốn đi địa phương khác công việc, kỳ thật trong lòng mong chờ lấy Roger gọi hắn chớ đi —— dùng như là loại này phi thường ngây thơ thủ đoạn ý đồ để Roger ăn dấm hoặc là tức giận cái gì —— sau đó chỉ là vì phát hiện Roger chưa từng chân chính quan tâm qua. Thích một nhân tài lại bởi vì nhất cử nhất động của hắn mà sinh ra cảm xúc bên trên chập trùng, dù chỉ là giảng cái rất ngu ngốc trò cười hắn cũng sẽ cảm thấy ngươi đáng yêu, dù chỉ là tùy tiện cùng người xa lạ bắt chuyện hắn liền tức giận lên. Adrian chua xót ý thức được trừ giường tre ở giữa, hắn không có bất kỳ cái gì đem ra được thẻ đánh bạc đi chiếm được Roger chú ý, bởi vì hắn căn bản cũng không trong lòng hắn.

Có trời Adrian vô ý gặp đượcRoger nội tâm, hắn mới bỗng nhiên thấy rõ mình cách hắn đến tột cùng có bao xa. Hơi nước tràn ngập trong phòng tắm Roger đứng tại trước gương, phơi bày thân thể, bàn tay chống đỡ tại trên bồn rửa tay, cúi đầu không biết đang suy nghĩ gì, thậm chí không có phát hiện có người đang đến gần. Adrian từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy hắn, gương mặt dán hắn mềm mại da nhẵn nhụi, đưa tay khẽ vuốt một chút lưng chỗ vết thương. Bọn hắn im miệng không nói một lát, hắn đang chờ hắn nói cái gì, nhưng truyền đến tiếng vang chỉ tim có đập. Lúc này hắn cảm thấy thấm ướt, ấm áp chất lỏng nhỏ xuống tại ôm tại Roger trước bộ ngực trên tay, Adrian nhìn về phía trong gương, hai đạo minh dập vết nước hoạt động tại Roger cao đột xương gò má cùng trên gương mặt, hắn ướt át trong mắt lưu động một loại nhẹ nhàng bi thương.

Adrian đi hôn hắn, bờ môi nếm đến một chút mặn chát chát hương vị. Ai không khao khát loại này tuyệt vọng thân mật a.

"Nếu như ngươi muốn thổ lộ hết, " hắn nói cho hắn, "Ta có thể nghe ngươi nói bất cứ chuyện gì." Adrian cũng không chỉ là "Có thể", mà là tha thiết nghĩ muốn hiểu hắn hết thảy.

"Ngươi nghĩ nghe cái gì?"

"Chuyện xưa của ngươi, tùy tiện, chỉ cần ngươi nguyện ý nói đều được."

Roger quay người đi hướng trong bồn tắm, "Ta không có cố sự. Hắn không phải ta một cái cố sự, càng giống ta một bộ phận. Biết những này sẽ để cho ngươi cảm giác không giống sao?"

Hắn đi theo bên trên hắn, hai người lại ôm ấp lấy cộng đồng nằm ở trong nước, phòng tắm trong sương mù quanh quẩn lúc nói chuyện tiếng nói."Ngươi cũng chẳng phải đặc thù. Roger, mỗi người đều có bí mật của mình, trong lòng của mỗi người đều cất giấu thứ gì."

"Đúng vậy a, một có điểm không tệ." Hắn như thường ngày bình thản nhu hòa, ngón tay cúi tại Adrian cổ cùng cằm sừng chậm rãi phủ lau lấy hắn, "Như vậy ngươi đây?"

"Ngươi muốn cùng ta trao đổi bí mật?"

"Không phải trao đổi. Ta thậm chí cũng không biết ngươi năm nay bao nhiêu tuổi niên kỷ."

Adrian chua xót cười cười. Kỳ thật hắn rất ít lại nhớ tới đã từng kinh lịch, cũng không có có người dám hứng thú. Dừng lại tại túi da cùng nhục thể phương diện hiểu nhau là nhất sáng tỏ mỹ hảo quan hệ."Ta không quá xác định trong lòng ngươi là ý kiến gì bán thân thể người. 8 tuổi thời điểm ta kế phụ lần thứ nhất kê gian ta, về sau mấy năm ta đều tại sống tại bạo lực cùng bị xâm phạm bên trong. Thật sự là hắn là cái tội ác tày trời nát người, để ta cảm thấy buồn nôn cùng sợ hãi, nhưng tiến vào tuổi dậy thì sau ta ý thức được ta bởi vậy đối nam nhân càng thêm cảm thấy hứng thú."

Ngữ khí của hắn nhẹ nhàng như vậy, để Roger trầm mặc không biết nên phản ứng ra sao."Chẳng lẽ không có người làm những gì? Ta nói là, mẹ của ngươi đâu, ngươi không có thử nói cho bất luận kẻ nào sao?" Qua nửa ngày hắn hỏi.

"Ngươi sẽ không hiểu, Roger, " chân của bọn hắn ở trong nước giao hòa, Adrian thân thể nằm ngửa tại trong ngực hắn, "Ngươi minh bạch sợ hãi nhất cực hạn sao? Người kia chính là sợ hãi bản thân, là tuyệt đối quyền lực, hắn liền tại mẫu thân của ta trước mặt ép buộc ta cho hắn khẩu giao, mà nàng cái gì cũng làm không được. Nó thực hiện tại ta không trách nàng, nếu như ngươi gặp qua hắn là như thế nào đánh nàng. . . Nàng biến thành một cái say rượu nữ nhân, đầu cả ngày không có so trượng phu nàng thanh tỉnh bao nhiêu. Ta cứ như vậy lớn lên, ta hi vọng ta tại tuổi thơ lúc liền đã chết mất, thẳng đến có một ngày ta gặp một cái nam hài."

"Ngươi thích hắn?"

"Ta cũng nghĩ thế, tối thiểu lúc kia đúng thế. Hắn là sơ trung bên trong đồng học, tuổi dậy thì ngây thơ để ta hưng phấn mà lo âu từng bước một hướng hắn đến gần. Ta cho là hắn đối ta cũng có hảo cảm, thế là tự mình nói cho hắn ta là đồng tính luyến. Ngày thứ hai, toàn trường đều biết. Sau đó sự tình ngươi có thể nghĩ, bắt nạt, khi nhục, công kích. Các nam sinh đem ta vòng vây trong nhà cầu hỏi ta có phải là muốn hút bọn hắn dương vật. Hắn cũng ở trong đó, nói ta khiến người buồn nôn. Về sau ta bất đắc dĩ nghỉ học, trong nhà cũng không ở lại được, tại là chuẩn bị tìm nơi nương tựa ở tại Miami một cái bác gái, nàng đã rất già, cũng không có những nhà khác người. Trước khi đi ban đêm nam sinh kia đến tìm đến ta, hắn khóc, sau đó hôn ta, hắn nói hắn chỉ là không dám thừa nhận, trong nội tâm nhu nhược để hắn làm bộ mình là cái chán ghét đồng tính luyến ái thẳng nam. Ta không biết nói cái gì."

Roger cũng không biết nói cái gì, an tĩnh nghe Adrian giảng thuật."Hiện tại quay đầu nghĩ, ta khả năng đã tha thứ hắn. Lúc ấy tất cả mọi người vẫn chỉ là hài tử thôi. Có lẽ hắn quãng đời còn lại đều sống tại hối hận áy náy bên trong, loại này tra tấn cũng không thể so ta nhận qua nhẹ. Nói tóm lại ta đi tới Miami, nơi này không khí mở thả lỏng rất nhiều, dần dần ta cũng tiếp xúc đến cùng loại người, bọn hắn mang ta xuất nhập đồng tính luyến ái tụ tập trường hợp. Sau đó ta biết một cái nam nhân, hắn xử lý nam kỹ sinh ý, hỏi ta muốn hay không thay hắn làm việc."

"Ngươi đáp ứng."

"Ngươi không biết trên đời này có bao nhiêu người che che lấp lấp còn sống, khách nhân nhu cầu lượng vượt xa quá tưởng tượng. Ta muốn làm chỉ là ngủ cùng cảm giác mà thôi, trừ cái đó ra không muốn can thiệp bất luận cái gì tư ẩn, những này có tiền nam nhân đều không thích ngươi tham gia bọn hắn thường ngày. Ta biết ta là cái hư vinh lỗ mãng kỹ nữ, nhưng so ra mà nói loại cuộc sống này quả thực giống ở trên trời."

"Adrian, ngươi nghĩ tới cải biến sao, có cái gì ngươi chân chính muốn làm sự tình."

"Ta muốn học nghệ thuật, muốn đi Châu Âu, ta bác gái có thể cung cấp không dậy nổi ta. Cho nên ta rất cần tiền, chỉ mong rất nhanh liền có thể rời đi nơi này, đến không có người nhận biết ta địa phương." Hắn nhẹ nhàng nắm chặt Roger thủ đoạn, đối với hắn nói ra nhiều như vậy cảm giác có loại không thích ứng mật thiết."Hiện tại ngươi muốn cùng ta tâm sự chính ngươi sao?"

Thế là Roger nói cho hắn tất cả sự tình. Từ Nhân Nhân bãi cỏ xanh bên cạnh ngẫu nhiên gặp, ngày mùa hè dưới ánh mặt trời thời gian, hết thảy nhỏ xíu nháy mắt, thẳng đến chuyện xưa kết thúc, cùng Adrian nhìn qua cùng hắn cỡ nào giống nhau. Hai người bọn họ nằm trong bồn tắm, ai cũng không nói chuyện. Kỳ thật tại nhìn không thấy địa phương bên trong, tất cả mọi người đúng không vì người khác biết đau thấu tim gan đã tập mãi thành thói quen. Adrian vuốt ve hắn trên lưng vết sẹo, miệng vết thương của hắn chỉ có đạo này, Adrian trên thân lại có rất nhiều, mặc dù như thế Roger còn là muốn hắn an ủi.

"Ngươi là ôn nhu người, " Roger đối với hắn nói.

"Không. Nhưng ta biết ngươi mới là cái ôn nhu người. Ôn nhu người đều là một mực bị ôn nhu đối đãi thành lớn lên, mà ta không phải. Ta minh bạch ta đây không phải ôn nhu, chỉ là quan tâm mà thôi." Adrian không có nhìn ánh mắt của hắn, "Roger, ta nghĩ ta yêu ngươi."

"Vì cái gì?" Roger hỏi, nghe giống kẻ ngốc.

"Nếu như ngươi không ngại quá khứ của ta, ngươi nguyện ý. . . Ta nói là chúng ta có thể thử ở một chỗ sao?"

Hắn dừng một chút, ngoài ý muốn cảm thấy không biết như thế nào đối sách."Adrian, ta không ngại quá khứ của ngươi, nhưng ta bây giờ còn chưa có biện pháp cùng người khác bắt đầu mới quan hệ."

"Ta có thể chờ, thẳng đến ngươi chuẩn bị kỹ càng. Hiện tại ngươi chỉ cần hồi đáp ngươi cần ta lưu tại bên cạnh ngươi sao?"

"Ta cần ngươi, " Roger yết hầu nghẹn ngào ở, hắn không nghĩ lại tổn thương bất luận kẻ nào.

Trong lòng của hắn rất rõ ràng kia chỉ là bởi vì Andy, nhưng hắn có thể tiếp nhận loại này bất công. Adrian cho là mình hưởng thụ tại lòng hư vinh cùng nam nhân ở giữa vừa đi vừa về đùa bỡn cùng ngợp trong vàng son, kỳ thật người quá muốn bị yêu liền sẽ trở nên hoa tâm không thôi. Hiện tại hắn không cần ai yêu, chỉ cần Roger nguyện ý lừa gạt lừa gạt mình liền đủ.

Chapter 38: Chủ tuyến (hai mươi sáu)

Chapter Text

§38

Rafa tại trận trận đau buốt nhức cùng bất lực bên trong tỉnh lại, trên da ẩm ướt dính xúc cảm để người khó chịu, rất nhanh hắn nhớ tới đến đó là bởi vì tối hôm qua Roger đem bơ xóa tại trên người hắn. Hắn đem bơ xóa tại môi của hắn cùng gương mặt sau đó hạ lưu hôn hắn, lại là trước ngực, phần bụng, thậm chí tư mật bộ vị; hắn sẽ trước dùng lòng bàn tay liền bơ ma phủ hắn tiếp lấy mút vào liếm láp rơi, trơn mềm đầu lưỡi, trơn mềm da thịt cùng trơn mềm bơ ba giao hòa, hắn để hắn điên cuồng. Chinh phục dục cùng lòng ham chiếm hữu để Roger mất đi ngày bình thường loại kia hững hờ cao nhã, cái giường này bị bọn hắn hủy —— các loại dịch thể cùng kết tủa ngọt ngào hỗn hợp lại cùng nhau, bốn phía bừa bộn, nhục thể nhìn qua lộn xộn, ô trọc mà dã man, để người nghĩ đến chính tại vũng bùn bên trong giao hoan động vật. Nhưng giờ phút này hắn cuộn mình tại Roger trong khuỷu tay, sục sôi sau bình thường yên tĩnh giống như là một cỗ hải dương dòng nước ấm bao quanh hắn, loại cảm giác này nhắc nhở Rafa hắn yêu hắn sự thực.

Rafa dùng đầu từ từ cổ của hắn, thế là Roger cũng tỉnh, mặc dù hắn cũng không muốn. Hai người Lại ở nơi nào, mắt buồn ngủ mơ mơ màng màng y y oa oa lẩm bẩm một trận. Bọn hắn cùng một chỗ tắm gội, tại dòng nước bên trong hôn;Roger còn thử vì hắn thổi khô tóc, không có mấy lần Rafa liền rùm beng lấy không muốn, hắn thích tóc ướt nhẹp chậm rãi hong khô cảm giác.

Đợi đến muốn rời đi thời điểm Rafa lại bắt đầu giày vò khốn khổ, hắn phảng phất có một trăm kiện việc cần hoàn thành mà Roger sớm liền chuẩn bị tốt bất đắc dĩ ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon chờ hắn. Bỗng nhiên Grigor danh tự xuất hiện tại trên màn hình điện thoại di động, hắn phát tin tức nói cái gì tối hôm qua thật cao hứng gặp được các ngươi có cơ hội lại đi đến nhà bái phỏng loại hình. Rất nhiều người tại xuất hiện thời điểm lập tức gây nên chú ý của ngươi, sau cùng kết thúc công việc nhưng lại cực kỳ bình thường; có người tại bắt đầu giống như là trong biển người mênh mông một cái nào đó, kết quả là biến đến không cách nào quên. Roger cho Grigor tin tức trở về quá khứ, hắn nhìn xem Rafa thân ảnh, nghĩ thầm tối hôm qua qua đi hai người bọn hắn phải chăng còn sẽ nhớ kỹ lẫn nhau.

Thời tiết sáng tỏ mà ấm áp, Roger vừa lái xe bên cạnh đi theo điện đài bên trong ca nhẹ nhàng hừ phát, Rafa liền yên tĩnh khéo léo ngồi ở bên cạnh hắn, tâm tình như thời tiết tốt. Bọn hắn đi siêu thị túi vòng, Roger tại thực phẩm khu cho tiểu bằng hữu mua hắn thích ăn đồ vật, Rafa ngược lại là chạy tới cầm hộp phi hành cờ nói trở về muốn cùng hắn chơi.

Kỳ thật Roger cùng Rafa đồng dạng đều thích loại này không chút nào thu hút vui thích. Ngày này là như vậy phổ thông hời hợt lại ấm áp vui vẻ, thẳng đến về đến nhà lên thang lầu thời điểm, cái này đều giống như bình thường không có gì lạ một ngày.

Bọn hắn dẫn theo đồ vật đi tới, nhìn đến cửa nhà hành lang bên trong đứng một nữ nhân, thân ảnh của nàng có vẻ hơi do dự, không rõ ràng nàng phải chăng tại bực này thật lâu. Hai người hướng nàng đến gần sau nàng xoay người lại, thế là Roger lăng tại nơi đó.

Rafa nghi hoặc nhìn về phía hắn, lại nhìn xem nữ nhân này.

"Hi Roger, " nàng nhìn qua cảm xúc có chút không vững vàng, "Đã lâu không gặp."

Roger nuốt một cái cuống họng, vẫn không có thể nói ra lời. Nàng so trong trí nhớ bộ dáng càng xinh đẹp, vẫn là chói lọi, thấy được nàng để Roger có một loại tan nát cõi lòng cảm động.

"Brooklyn, " hắn khó khăn đáp thậm chí treo lên khái bán, "hi. . . Ngươi, ngươi được không? Ngươi làm sao ở chỗ này?"

"Ta chỉ là đến thử thời vận, không nghĩ tới ngươi còn ở tại nơi này, " Brooklyn ánh mắt nhìn về phía bên cạnh hắn Rafa, hai người bọn hắn chính nắm lẫn nhau, "Chỉ mong không có quấy rầy đến hai người các ngươi. . . Đây là bạn trai của ngươi phải không?"

"Ách, " Roger chần chờ một khắc vội vàng buông lỏng tay ra, "Đây là Rafa."

Rafa không biết làm thế nào đứng ở nơi đó vẩy tóc kẹp đến sau tai, cười xấu hổ cười cùng nàng chào hỏi, trong lúc nhất thời ba người đều có chút quẫn bách.

"Ngươi có thời gian tâm sự sao?" Brooklyn đối Roger giảng.

Hắn biết nhất định cùng Andy có quan hệ. Roger ra hiệu nàng chờ một lát một lát liền đem Rafa mang trở về nhà bên trong, quay người liền muốn đi ra ngoài."Roger, " hắn gọi hắn lại, "Nàng là ai?"

"Ta sẽ hướng ngươi giải thích, nhưng không phải hiện tại. Không phải hiện tại, được không?" Roger vội vàng nói, dứt lời liền đi.

Brooklyn cùng hắn cùng đi đến Dirty Peach, bọn hắn điểm đồ uống, sau đó lâm vào một trận ngắn ngủi trầm mặc. Nàng để Roger không hiểu cảm thấy ôn nhu, cùng Andy có liên quan hết thảy người cùng sự đều đã rời đi cực kỳ lâu, cho dù năm đó bọn hắn cũng bất quá ở chung ngắn ngủi một ngày mà thôi.

"Ngươi nhìn qua một điểm cũng không có thay đổi, " Roger nhàn nhạt cười nói.

"Ngươi lại biến rất nhiều."

"Không nghĩ tới sẽ còn gặp lại ngươi, " trên thực tế Roger không nghĩ tới còn gặp được bất luận cái gì cùng Andy có liên quan người.

"Ta cũng thế. Ta cho là ngươi trở lại Thụy Sĩ. Lần này bởi vì công việc trùng hợp đi tới Miami, mười phần mạo muội chạy tới, hi vọng không có mang đến phiền toái cho ngươi, " Brooklyn hơi hơi chớp cặp kia xanh biếc đôi mắt, "Kỳ thật ta một mực lo lắng đến ngươi."

"Ta không sao. . . Hiện tại rất tốt."

"Có lẽ ngươi sớm liền bắt đầu cuộc sống mới, không nguyện ý nghe đến chuyện cũ năm xưa, nhưng. . ."

"Brooks, ta biết, " hắn thân mật xưng hô nàng, bởi vì bất luận phát sinh qua cái gì hoặc chưa từng xảy ra cái gì, tính mạng của bọn hắn đều từng bởi vì vì một cái người mà xen lẫn qua, bọn hắn đều là như thế hoài niệm hắn, "Không trọng yếu, những cái kia đều không trọng yếu."

"Với ta mà nói rất trọng yếu, " nàng sốt ruột đánh gãy Roger."Các ngươi xuất phát đi California về sau, Andy có cho ta gửi nhắn tin nói các ngươi tại cãi nhau. Ta không biết ngươi đến cùng là thế nào nghĩ, nhưng có một việc nhất định phải làm sáng tỏ, ta cùng Andy cho tới bây giờ đều chỉ là bằng hữu."

"Ta biết, " cổ họng của hắn trầm thấp chấn động. Không trọng yếu sao? Đương nhiên trọng yếu, có lẽ chính là kia hết thảy bắt đầu. Roger ở trong lòng đã nghĩ tới ngàn vạn lần, nhưng hắn lần đầu tiên nghe được Brooklyn chính mình nói ra. Đây chính là sự thật.

"Chúng ta rất sớm đã nhận biết. Andy trước kia tỳ nổi giận đùng đùng, quá ngay thẳng, có đôi khi còn rất lỗ mãng. Lên đại học sau có một năm hắn trở về đột nhiên giống như là biến cái dạng, ta biết nhất định xảy ra chuyện gì. Hắn nói với ta, hắn gặp trên thế giới hoàn mỹ nhất người."

Roger rủ xuống con mắt nhìn chằm chằm mặt bàn, mũi sau lời vàng bên trong ghen tuông để hắn không dám mở miệng nói chuyện. Hồi tưởng lại quá khứ, Andy luôn luôn không sợ người khác làm phiền tại thương cảm cùng bao dung. Hắn nói một điểm không sai, Roger tốt hay xấu hắn đều yêu, mà Roger yêu chỉ có hắn bộ phận —— hoặc là nói hắn lúc kia còn không có trải nghiệm qua chân chính yêu. Cái này hộp tại Andy rời đi về sau triệt để mở ra, hắn so lúc trước Andy ở bên người thời điểm càng yêu hắn, có lẽ càng nhiều hơn chính là không cách nào tiêu tan.

"Brooks, " hắn hít mũi một cái, "Ta không phải cố ý, ta rất xin lỗi chúng ta mất đi hắn."

"Không có có người nói kia là lỗi của ngươi, ngoài ý muốn chính là ngoài ý muốn, " nàng bắt hắn lại nhẹ tay nhẹ nắm ở.

Hắn rất khát vọng có người đối với hắn như vậy nói, hắn một mực bồi hồi, chờ lấy ai đến nói cho hắn đây chẳng qua là cái ngoài ý muốn. Roger ý đồ từ trong ánh mắt của nàng đạt được một loại nào đó tha thứ cùng tán thành.

Rafa cuộn tròn ngồi tại ban công một bên, đồng hồ tí tách tiếng vang đập từ bốn phương tám hướng đánh tới cô đơn cùng đau thương. Hắn nhịn không được từng lần một nghĩ đến Roger buông ra tay của hắn nháy mắt kia biểu hiện được như thế sợ hãi bị nhìn gặp bọn họ cùng một chỗ. Nàng là ai, cùng cái gì có quan hệ? Hắn hận mình luôn luôn cái gì cũng không biết, cũng hận Roger luôn luôn cái gì đều không nghĩ cho hắn biết, thường thường hãm tại hắn mang tới nghi kỵ, hoang mang cùng ngăn cách bên trong.

Khi hắn bắt đầu quên đi đếm lượng thời gian thời điểm Roger trở về. Nữ nhân kia chưa từng xuất hiện, chỉ là hắn mà thôi. Hắn đi đến bên cạnh chìm nhu sờ sờ tóc của hắn, trong ánh mắt lại tồn tại lấy một sợi xa cuối chân trời suy nghĩ, Rafa đem đầu dựa vào tại trên đùi của hắn.

"Roger, " hai cánh tay hắn ôm lấy hắn chi dưới, "Vì cái gì ngươi từ không nhìn thẳng vào ta?"

Bốn phía vắng vẻ, Rafa ngẩng đầu ngắm nhìn, không có đạt được bất luận cái gì hưởng ứng —— hôm nay tâm tình của hắn giống một mảnh chạc cây bên trên rơi xuống lá cây tại không trung thảnh thơi tung bay nửa ngày, cuối cùng lại rơi tại khô bại khô cạn thổ địa bên trên bị hoang man bước chân chà đạp."Ta là một loại nào đó vướng víu sao? Ngươi nói cho ta ngươi yêu người khác, bởi vì hắn ngươi rời đi đi Omaha, sau khi trở về không có bất kỳ cái gì giải thích, Adrian lại biết ngươi hết thảy, cho dù là bỗng nhiên xuất hiện cái nào đó nữ nhân xa lạ cũng có thể để ngươi vứt xuống ta. Phảng phất tất cả mọi người đối ngươi mà nói đều so ta quan trọng hơn."

Roger hầu kết trượt bỗng nhúc nhích, hắn nhìn qua là muốn nói gì.

"Ta cảm thấy thật đáng tiếc, ta tựa như là. . . Vắng vẻ im lặng yêu ngươi nhưng không người có thể chứng minh."

Bàn tay của hắn còn che tại hắn trong tóc, gãi đầu động tác này để Rafa một chút muốn khóc, hắn đối với Roger nước lạnh bên trong thấm qua ôn nhu đã có chút chùn bước.

"Ta đến Omaha là đi..." Rốt cục Roger mở miệng nói, con mắt nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ rộn rộn ràng ràng viễn cảnh, "Kỳ thật hắn căn bản cũng không tồn tại. Ta mãi mãi cũng mất đi hắn, ngươi minh bạch ta đang nói cái gì?"

Rafa kinh ngạc ngẩng đầu, điểm này bất ngờ, cho nên hắn hiện tại bao nhiêu lý giải sơ qua.

Có lẽ là nhìn thấy Brooklyn để hồi ức lại trở nên phá lệ khắc sâu, Roger nhìn qua có chút cảm xúc hóa, hãm sâu hai con ngươi trơn bóng lấy một tầng ẩm ướt mịt mờ ánh sáng, "Ta không cách nào quên hắn."

"Thế nhưng là ta ngay ở chỗ này, " Rafa bắt lấy y phục của hắn vạt áo tựa như ăn xin lấy cái gì, "Dựa vào cái gì ngươi cho rằng ta không thể chia sẻ tâm tình của ngươi?"

"Ta không cần ngươi đến chia sẻ." Ngốc ngốc kiêu ngạo cùng cố chấp để Roger còn nói chút không lý trí —— có lẽ đây cũng là không cách nào bản thân tha thứ biểu hiện.

"Như vậy ta đối với ngươi là cái gì?"

Hắn bị hỏi đến á khẩu không trả lời được.

Rafa gục đầu xuống tránh đi ánh mắt, "Ngươi thậm chí không nói với ta qua ngươi thích ta. Ta không biết mình ở đây làm cái gì. . . Roger, ngươi coi ta là thành người nào? Nhặt được nam kỹ sao?"

Không phải như thế ——Roger thử nói cho hắn, lại cảm thấy như nghẹn ở cổ họng. Hắn không có suy nghĩ qua, chuẩn xác giảng là không dám đi suy nghĩ, một loại cường đại đáng sợ quán tính ngăn cản lấy hắn. Khi hắn vẫn do dự không quyết định thời điểm, Rafa đứng lên từ bên cạnh chạy đi, chưa hề nói muốn đi đâu chỉ là trực tiếp đi ra cửa.

Xác thực bọn hắn cần né tránh lẫn nhau một hồi. Nhưng mà thẳng đến trời tối Rafa cũng chưa từng xuất hiện. Có lẽ là đi ra ngoài ăn cái gì đi, Roger nghĩ như vậy —— nhưng hắn không thể phủ nhận Rafa đột nhiên biến mất để hắn cảm thấy phi thường bất an. Hắn nằm trên ghế sa lon an tĩnh chờ lấy , chờ đợi tựa hồ là hắn giờ phút này duy nhất có thể lấy làm sự tình. Chờ một người cảm giác để thời gian trở nên dài dằng dặc thậm chí là thống khổ. Roger nghĩ lại thầm nghĩ mình từng để Rafa ở đây một mình chờ hắn thật lâu, tựa hồ còn không chỉ một lần. Hốt hoảng phải ngủ lấy lúc hắn đột nhiên nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa, có thân ảnh tiếng xột xoạt.

"Hey, " hắn có chút nheo cặp mắt lại, mặc dù là ở trong hỗn độn, Rafa mang tới mừng rỡ gọi hắn nhẹ nhàng thở ra nhịn không được lộ ra tiếu dung đến, "Ngươi đi nơi nào rồi?"

Rafa im lặng không lên tiếng tại cửa ra vào đá rơi xuống giày, toàn thân đều ướt đẫm, hắn biết hắn đi bờ biển.

"Rafa, " hắn lại gọi hắn một lần. Ban ngày chuyện phát sinh để hắn cảm thấy có chút xấu hổ, do dự không dám lên trước, mặc dù hắn đã ở trong lòng diễn luyện ngàn vạn lần xin lỗi.

"Ta ngày mai muốn trở về công việc, " Roger hắng giọng một cái, chuẩn bị thong dong dễ bắt đầu nói lên, "Ngươi tại. . ."

Đáp lại hắn là cửa ném lên tiếng vang. Roger nhìn qua mất đi bóng người kia sau trống rỗng phòng khách, xem ra hắn không nghĩ nói chuyện cùng chính mình. Hắn là đúng.

Roger lại ở trên ghế sa lon vượt qua một buổi tối, cái này kinh lịch cũng không xa lạ gì, nhưng khoảng cách lần trước hắn bị giam tại ngoài phòng phảng phất đã qua thật lâu giống như. Giữa bọn hắn như thế yếu ớt khó lường, tùy thời chuyện phát sinh bưng dễ dàng liền có thể để hai người lâm vào biến ảo khôn lường khốn cảnh. Hắn tỉnh lại thời điểm phát hiện Rafa lại không tại —— tại hắn rời giường trước đó chạy ra ngoài. Có lẽ lần này hắn thật chạm đến hắn giới hạn giá trị, cho dù là Rafa tha thứ cũng không đủ lần lượt hướng hắn bén nhọn cố chấp chỗ thỏa hiệp. Roger muốn làm ra cố gắng, nhưng hắn thậm chí không biết nên từ nơi nào bắt đầu nói lên. Lúc này hắn liền nhớ tớiAdrian quan tâm, hắn có thể như thế chịu đựng nhiều năm như vậy.

Lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu công việc để Roger dùng nửa ngày thời gian đến thích ứng. Hắn có chút bận tâm Rafa, không biết được một mình hắn ở bên ngoài sẽ sẽ không gặp phải phiền toái gì. Hắn không thích làm hắn làm một chuyện lúc trong đầu nghĩ lại tất cả đều là một người khác, không yên lòng loại cảm giác này rất buồn rầu.

Cứ như vậy qua dài dằng dặc một ngày sau Roger đuổi tới nhà. Hắn ngắm nhìn bốn phía, có nhiều thứ vị trí bị xê dịch qua, trong thùng rác có ăn xong thực phẩm đóng gói cùng đồ uống bình ——Rafa trở lại qua, khả năng ban ngày vẫn luôn tại, chỉ là vì né tránh hắn cho nên tại chạng vạng tối trước lại đi ra ngoài. Roger thử tâm bình khí hòa ngồi xuống mở ti vi, làm bộ đối phát hình tiết mục cảm thấy rất hứng thú giống như tư duy khắp nơi thần du. Khiến người kỳ quái là hắn nghĩ không ra lúc trước nhàn rỗi thời gian bên trong chính mình cũng làm những thứ gì rồi; tại Rafa trước đó, hắn mỗi ngày đều đang làm gì đấy? Giờ phút này đầu hắn bên trong hoàn toàn không có những cái kia đi tìm nam hài tử nhóm ý tưởng, vẻn vẹn khắc sâu chân thật cảm thấy Rafa biến mất lập tức để sinh hoạt trở nên vắng vẻ quạnh quẽ.

Roger bắt đầu nghiêm túc tự hỏi —— hắn đem Rafa khi làm cái gì? Vì cái gì từ không nhìn thẳng vào hắn tồn tại? Đối với hắn biến mất làm sao lại hốt hoảng như vậy?

Roger nhắm mắt lại, trái tim truyền đến vi diệu run rẩy để hắn có chút khó chịu. Hắn giống như yêu hắn —— nghe như vậy hoang đường suy sụp tinh thần, thậm chí là khiến người hoảng sợ. Hoàn toàn chính xác, hắn muốn chiếm hữu hắn, khống chế hắn, nhưng đã phát triển đến tuyệt không chỉ đơn giản như vậy tình trạng. Hắn càng muốn hơn hắn xuất hiện tại tất cả có thể nghĩ tới tràng cảnh bên trong, đợi tại tầm mắt có thể đụng phạm vi bên trong, vững tin hắn là tồn tại ở bên người. Roger từng lần một hỏi mình có phải là yêu hắn, phảng phất khó có thể tin, phản phục cùng mình xác nhận, hiện tại hắn thật bắt đầu chân tay luống cuống.

Nhập đêm đã khuya, hắn uể oải đi tới phòng tắm bắt đầu rửa mặt. Nếu như đêm nay không gặp được Rafa, như vậy ngày mai nhất định phải khai thác chủ động mới được —— tắm vòi sen thời điểm Roger trong lòng suy nghĩ, hắn không cách nào tiếp tục chờ đợi. Gian tắm rửa bên trong ống thoát nước giống như ngăn chặn, nước cũng không thể đi xuống, những này việc vặt làm cho hắn càng thêm bực bội. Roger lau khô thân thể phơi bày đi tới, vừa vặn nhìn thấy Rafa vào cửa.

Hắn im miệng không nói nhìnRoger một chút, rất mau đưa ánh mắt rũ xuống.

"Rafa, " Roger gọi hắn.

Rafa ngừng tại cửa ra vào đưa lưng về phía chờ đợi hắn mở miệng, kết quả hắn lại do dự đập nói lắp ba không biết phải nói gì mới đúng.

"Ngươi còn tốt chứ, " hắn ngốc không chít chít hỏi.

Rafa gật đầu, hai người hãm tại trong yên lặng.

"Ngươi muốn nói chuyện sao?" Roger cẩn thận thử thăm dò.

"Không, không muốn, " hắn chậm rãi lắc đầu, thanh âm trầm thấp, "Không phải hôm nay."

"Tốt a, chờ ngươi nghĩ lúc nói chuyện."

Lúc này Rafa lại nhìn hắn một chút. Ánh mắt tiếp xúc để Roger mặt đốt đốt, có phải là hắn hay không quan tâm toàn bộ nhìn một cái không sót gì? Hắn biểu hiện được quá tha thiết sao? Bị người nhìn thấu cảm giác quá tệ, Roger ho nhẹ một tiếng, "Đêm nay ta có thể ngủ trên giường sao?"

". . . Đương nhiên, " Rafa nói. Tiếp lấy hắn liền quay đầu đi hướng ghế sô pha nằm xuống.

"Đừng như vậy, " hắn đủ kiểu bất đắc dĩ thở dài nói, "Rafa, làm ơn."

"Ngủ ngon."

"Nghe, ta rất xin lỗi, vì ta làm hết thảy."

"Roger, " hắn nằm yên từ một nơi bí mật gần đó bên trong, mông lung mơ hồ bóng đen bao phủ tại bọn hắn bốn phía, "Đừng nói. Chí ít hiện tại ta không muốn nói, được không?"

Hắn hít một hơi thật sâu, vô số lời muốn nói thẻ tại cổ họng —— ta cảm thấy phi thường khổ sở, không thể cùng ngươi giao lưu để ta thống khổ, ta là cái không có thuốc chữa đại ngốc trứng, ta nghĩ ta yêu ngươi. Cuối cùng Roger chỉ là ôm đến một trương tấm thảm thay hắn đắp kín, sau đó lại tại hối hận oán cùng buồn nản bên trong lật qua lật lại một mình chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Sáng sớm dư huy còn chưa tan đi đi lúc Rafa liền rời đi, mà Roger cũng biết hắn sẽ rời đi. Roger tại không có một ai trong phòng tỉnh lại, quá khứ nhiều năm như vậy đều là như thế, hắn một mực để bảo toàn loại cuộc sống này. Nguyên bản người khác tồn tại để hắn chỗ mâu thuẫn, nhưng Roger bỗng nhiên ý thức được mình rất cô đơn, hắn muốn tại bên cạnh hắn mở to mắt.

Hôm nay hắn cần muốn liên lạc với an bài thợ sữa chữa người tới sửa lý phòng tắm cống thoát nước, còn muốn đi mua sắm một chút nhật hóa vật dụng. Có ngày hôm qua kinh nghiệm, Roger sớm liền đem công việc làm xong sớm trở về nhà, lúc này Rafa còn không tại. Hắn bóp tính toán thời gian, khi thợ sữa chữa cửa đã tới cửa bắt đầu đinh đinh thùng thùng, mà Roger liền một tấc cũng không rời đợi trong phòng khách, ngồi ngay ngắn tại vừa vào cửa chạm mặt tới vị trí chờ đợi.

Sau một lát, Rafa ôm một cái mua sắm túi giấy xuất hiện tại cửa ra vào, hắn nhìn thấy Roger ở nơi nào lộ ra phi thường kinh ngạc thậm chí là bởi vậy bất an.". . . Ngươi hôm nay rất sớm, " hắn có chút đề phòng nói, tránh đi trực tiếp tiếp xúc mà là đi thẳng tới trong phòng bếp.

Roger tựa như là bắt được hành vi không quy phạm học sinh trung học tại chỗ, trong lòng tối tối cao hứng."Bởi vì, " hắn giả bộ, "Ách, phòng tắm ống thoát nước ngăn chặn, ta về được tìm người sửa chữa. Ngươi hôm nay đi đâu rồi?"

"Tùy tiện mua vài thứ." Rafa hàm hồ đáp.

"Ngươi muốn làm cơm a?" Hắn đứng dậy muốn chạy đến Rafa bên cạnh đi nịnh bợ hắn, "Có cái gì ta có thể giúp đỡ?"

"Ta không sao."

"Ta cũng không có việc gì."

"Roger, thật không cần. Đa tạ."

"Úc, " hắn ngượng ngùng ứng hòa, liền lại tọa hạ.

Rafa mở ra bao khỏa cúi đầu đồng dạng đồng dạng ra bên ngoài cầm, tóc dài rủ xuống tại hai má bên cạnh, "Ta nói là. . . Cám ơn ngươi. Ta biết ngươi có rất nhiều phải bận rộn, đem thời gian hoa tại trọng yếu phía trên liền tốt."

"Ngươi không phải liền là trọng yếu sao?"

Phảng phất toàn thế giới đều nghe thấy hắn vừa rồi nói cái gì, Roger giảng xong sau liền ngoài ý muốn đỏ mặt, hắn không biết mình là làm sao vậy, khả năng hắn đã xong đời. Rafa không tiếp tục trả lời, im miệng không nói tại trong phòng bếp chơi đùa xem bộ dáng là muốn nướng chút điểm tâm loại hình.

Thợ sữa chữa người giải quyết công việc. Bọn hắn đem Roger từ phòng khách gọi đi, cho hắn nhìn kẻ cầm đầu là cái gì ---- -- -- khối thẻ đang quản chặng đường Tiểu Hương tạo, thế là Roger nhớ lại kia là hồi trước hắn bất lưu thần rơi xuống, Adrian tặng khối kia. Nhưng trừ cái đó ra còn móc ra một đầu treo tại xà bông thơm bên trên vòng tay, chính là bọn chúng còn có một số tóc cùng tro bụi ngăn chặn gian tắm rửa xuống nước miệng.

Roger nhặt lên vòng tay cầm tới trước mắt nhìn kỹ một chút, ý đồ hồi tưởng lại cái gì, nhưng mà đầu này sức tưởng tượng Van Cleef & Arpels vòng tay cũng không thuộc về hắn. Trừ đồng hồ, hắn không quen tại trên hai tay mang bất kỳ vật gì, càng không nhớ rõ mình đã từng mua qua vòng tay. Rafa cũng không có mang vòng tay thói quen, duy nhất khả năng ủng có người thì Adrian, nhưng thật sự là hắn chưa từng có dạng này một đầu.

Chuyện này trở nên phi thường kỳ quặc, bởi vì là quá khứ tổng có rất nhiều nam hài sẽ ở chỗ này xuất nhập, giảng không chừng ai đồ vật liền không cẩn thận rơi, mà hiện tại chỉ có Rafa bá chiếm nhà của hắn. Khiến Roger cảm thấy kỳ quái là hắn rõ ràng nghĩ không ra ai có thể là đầu này vòng tay chủ nhân, lại cảm thấy nó quái nhãn quen, giống như ở đâu gặp qua. Hắn nhất định ở đâu gặp qua, thậm chí có thể là trước đây không lâu. Roger vừa đi về phía bên cạnh nhìn chăm chú lên trong lòng bàn tay dây xích, ngẩng đầu thoáng nhìn trong phòng bếp Rafa thân ảnh.

Hắn nhớ tới đến đây là ai vòng tay.

Rafa chính tại khuấy đều đường phấn cùng mềm hoá mỡ bò, si qua thấp gân bột mì đã ở một bên chuẩn bị tốt. Hắn nghe thấy Roger đem các công nhân đưa ra ngoài, lại là cửa phòng đóng lại thanh âm. Tiếp lấy hắn còn ý thức được Roger đang theo hắn đi tới.

"Rafa, " hắn đứng tại hắn trước mặt, mở ra tay lộ ra cái gì, "Đây là ngươi đồ vật sao?"

Phi thường đột nhiên, Rafa bởi vì sáng ở trước mắt đồ vật sửng sốt. Hắn há to miệng không biết trả lời như thế nào, tại kịp phản ứng trước đó, những này do dự cùng kinh hoảng đã bị Roger xem thấu.

"Ngươi gặp qua nó đúng không?" Roger vẫn như cũ tại trầm tĩnh hỏi thăm hắn.

Rafa ngẩng đầu, nhất thời kinh hoảng tắt tiếng. Hắn thời gian rất lâu đều nói không ra lời, lúc kia Roger biết hắn nhiều ít vẫn là có chút sợ sợ mình, mà hắn kiên nhẫn chờ lấy hắn mở miệng. Roger là cái người thông minh, thông minh đến lập tức minh bạch xảy ra chuyện gì.

"Đây là ai đồ vật?" Hắn lại ôn hòa hỏi hắn một lần, trong giọng nói ngậm lấy run rẩy tiếng hít thở.

Bọn hắn trầm mặc giằng co, Rafa dùng ướt át ánh mắt nhìn chăm chú hắn thản định mà ảm nhiên mặt.

"Là Grigor, " rốt cục hắn hồi đáp.

Roger nín hơi một khắc."Hắn tới qua trong nhà? Tại lúc ta không có ở đây?"

"Là. Hắn tới tìm chúng ta."

"Vì cái gì hắn thiếp thân vật phẩm sẽ rơi trong phòng tắm?" Liên tục lại bốn khắc chế hạ Roger đè nén xúc động nói, "Mời đừng nói cho ta hắn tới đây chỉ là vì mượn dùng tắm gội."

"Roger, " hắn hơi chớp lông mi một viên tròn trịa nước mắt liền rớt xuống, "Ngươi biết là chuyện gì xảy ra."

"Ta đương nhiên biết, nhưng ta cần phải nghe ngươi nói."

Rafa xóa một chút mặt, trên tay chưa lau chỉ toàn bột phấn dính tại ướt át trên gương mặt, hắn nhìn qua như vậy giống một cái chật vật linh đinh, cần dựa vào hài đồng, nước mắt dọc theo cái cằm nhỏ xuống nhào tốc tại cổ áo ở giữa.

"Ngươi nghĩ nghe ta nói?" Hắn có chút ngẩng đầu lên nhìn qua Roger, "Grigor lại tới đây. Hắn kéo tay của ta, hôn ta. Hắn liền giống chúng ta hai làm làm như vậy ta, hắn để ta cao trào. Grigor tại. . ."

Hắn trình bày bị Roger chỗ đánh gãy ——Roger như một con bị chọc giận động vật hoang dã, hướng hắn ép gần dùng tay thật chặt bóp lấy hắn cằm, cái trán dán sát vào cái trán nghiêng hình thành một loại nào đó uy hiếp đe doạ.

"Grigor ở đây theo giúp ta vượt qua toàn bộ ban ngày, " Rafa khó khăn tiếp tục nói, "Chúng ta ân ái, hôn. Tại gian tắm rửa bên trong lại làm một lần. Ta không cẩn thận bẻ gãy trên cổ tay hắn dây xích, rơi vào trong đường cống ngầm. Chính là như vậy. Hôm nay chúng ta cũng cùng một chỗ, ngươi còn muốn hướng xuống nghe sao?"

Roger mày nhíu lại khép, thần sắc thật sâu ẩn nấp tại lõm hốc mắt trong bóng tối, lồng ngực theo nặng nề hô hấp nâng lên hạ xuống. Thịnh nộ bộ dáng không che giấu được nội tâm bị xé rách sự thật, tay của hắn đang phát run.

"Ngươi tựa như một chuyện ngoại nhân, " Roger câm lấy tiếng nói nói, "Ngươi cùng bằng hữu của ta lên giường, tại trong nhà của ta, trên giường của ta, sau đó như không có việc gì tại trước mắt ta đi tới đi lui. Ngươi để ta buồn nôn. . . Ta vậy mà cho là ngươi sẽ cùng người khác không giống. Ta quên ngươi cũng chỉ là cái bán cái mông kỹ nữ."

Mặt của hắn bị Roger quyết tâm nắm bắt, chưa lau chỉ toàn bột phấn hòa với mặn chát chát nước mắt dán ở trên mặt, xem ra mười phần lôi thôi chật vật."Là ngươi nói cho ta không cần yêu cũng có thể cùng bất luận kẻ nào lên giường, " Rafa không sợ hãi chút nào nhìn thẳng hắn, nước mắt tại mũi thở hai bên an tĩnh trượt xuống, "Là ngươi để ta tách ra hai chân, ngươi dạy ta như thế nào lấy lòng nam nhân. Là ngươi đùa bỡn tất cả mọi người chân tình. Là ngươi đem ta biến thành dạng này."

Chapter 39: Chủ tuyến (hai mươi bảy)

Chapter Text

§ 39

Roger đem hắn đẩy rời đi, buông lỏng tay ra, hắn không cách nào gặp lại hắn một giây. Rafa sau lưng dựa vào bên cạnh bàn, nghiêng đầu tóc dài thưa thớt, dùng tay loạn xạ bôi hốc mắt của mình cùng gương mặt.

"Ngươi vì cái gì còn ở nơi này?" Roger nói."Ngươi hiện tại có địa phương khác đi, không phải sao?"

Rafa cố hết sức hô hấp lấy, chờ trong chốc lát thẳng đến hai người cảm xúc thoáng lạnh đi, sau đó hắn từ Roger bên người đi ra bắt đầu thu thập mình đồ vật. Hắn đem y phục của hắn ném vào trong bọc, hắn là giày chơi bóng, hắn phi hành cờ, hắn tất cả mọi thứ, hết thảy mang đi.

Rafa tông cửa xông ra, trong phòng trở về bình tĩnh, Roger đứng tại những cái kia làm một nửa bơ nhào bột mì phấn trước mặt, vẫn tại ẩn ẩn phát run. Hắn không tự giác sờ về phía ngực trái níu lấy nơi đó quần áo, phảng phất muốn che lên cái gì khe hở giống như. Rafa rời đi. Hắn rời đi, như hắn lần thứ nhất xuất hiện ở đây lúc đồng dạng đột nhiên, tựa như nước nóng tưới tại tuyết bên trên.

Roger nhắm mắt lại, hắn không có cách nào suy nghĩ. Hắn nói với mình ngày mai liền sẽ quên hắn, hắn cùng những cái kia đám con trai không có gì khác biệt. Nhưng mà cả đêm hắn đều tỉnh dậy, trừ trên lưng, cỗ thân thể này không biết nơi nào lại thông suốt lỗ lớn đau đến hắn không thể vào ngủ. Roger đánh giá cao mình, như áo giáp cứng rắn phòng ngự giống trắng bóng giấy bị xé nát bay lên.

Hắn nghĩ đến Rafa cùng hắn hết thảy. Hắn đã bởi vì hắn cái mũi hướng xuống một đầu ngã quỵ, rơi vào đầu này đáng hận trong sông, có lẽ đã sớm là như thế. Rõ ràng vô cùng xác thực sự thật như một bạt tai quật ở trên mặt.

Khi Adrian điện thoại phát đến, Roger cảnh giác đến nhất định chuyện gì xảy ra, hắn thậm chí sợ hãi nghe được Rafa danh tự.

"Các ngươi làm sao rồi?" Adrian hỏi.

Roger nuốt xuống khô khốc cuống họng, "Ngươi vì cái gì nói như vậy?"

". . . Ta tại chung cư bên này, " hắn nói."Hôm nay Rafa xuất hiện."

Đầu bên kia điện thoại im miệng không nói thật lâu."Roger?"

"Ngươi có thể giúp giúp ta sao, " thanh âm của hắn đứt quãng, "Ta phải làm gì?"

"Ngươi đang nói cái gì?"

"Adrian, ta yêu hắn, " Roger nghẹn ngào một chút, "Ta phi thường yêu hắn."

Điện thoại hai đầu đều yên lặng. Mở miệng lần nữa trước đó, Adrian đã điều chỉnh bình phục tốt chính mình."Ta bây giờ có thể xác định nói cho ngươi là Rafa muốn rời khỏi nơi này, ta nói là rời đi Miami. Hắn đi tìm S bàn điều kiện, nhưng hai người nói cái gì ta không rõ ràng."

"Hắn hiện tại ở nơi nào?"

"Ta biết đêm nay hắn sẽ đi một cái quầy rượu, ta chỉ biết nhiều như vậy." Adrian dừng một chút, cái nào đó nháy mắt hắn cơ hồ cũng phải khóc lên, ". . . Roger, ta có đến giúp ngươi sao?

Lúc này Roger mới ý thức tới vừa rồi hắn đối Adrian làm cái gì. Rafa nói không sai, hắn tự tư đùa bỡn tất cả mọi người tình cảm. Mặc dù như thế, trừ cảm tạ Roger sẽ không có gì có thể đối với hắn nói.

Ban đêm hạ lên mưa to. Roger xuyên qua quán bar cửa trước, tại bất tỉnh tối lại lóa mắt lay động trong ngọn đèn tìm kiếm lấy thân ảnh của hắn. Hắn tận lực biểu hiện được thong dong, làm bộ không nhanh không chậm quét mắt trong đám người mỗi người mặt, mà trên thực tế biết rõ hắn ở chỗ này nhưng lại tìm không thấy người hiện trạng để Roger nôn nóng lại uể oải.

Nếu như có thể nhìn thấy hắn —— nói cho hắn ta yêu ngươi, ta cần ngươi, trở lại bên cạnh ta , ta muốn cùng với ngươi. Roger cắn môi một cái, quang là tưởng tượng lấy đối Rafa nói những lời này đã để hắn lưng thượng lưu ra một trận kim đâm đâm nhói. Hắn không có tinh lực lại đi chống cự mình, hắn thừa nhận.

Nhưng mà tất cả những này mỹ hảo thành khẩn ý nguyện tại hắn nhìn thấy Grigor thời khắc đó như bị đối diện giội một đầu nước bẩn. Grigor dựa vào từ một nơi bí mật gần đó một cây tường trụ bên trên bưng chén rượu, bên cạnh không có cái khác Roger người quen biết. Ánh mắt của hắn nhìn từ trên xuống dưới những kia tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp nam hài, nhìn qua có chút hăng hái. Grigor chú ý tới có người ở bên cạnh, hắn nhìn thấy Roger lúc phản ứng tựa như Roger nhìn thấy hắn lúc đồng dạng thú vị.

"Hey Roger, " sau đó hắn làm ra một cái tiếu dung, để người phán đoán không ra kia là hư giả vẫn là hắn thật lơ đễnh.

Roger không để ý tới hắn, bởi vì hắn cho là mình không tới ba giây liền sẽ cùng Grigor trên mặt đất xoay đánh lên. Khắc chế những công kích kia tính xúc động là Roger lúc này có thể làm đến nhất thể diện hành vi. Mặc dù không được đến đáp lại nhưng hắn hay là từ chỗ tối đi ra hướng Roger tới gần. Grigor xem ra thật mê người, toàn thân cao thấp tràn ngập mị lực —— cái này khiến Roger tứ chi cùng hô hấp trở nên cứng đờ, trong đầu hắn hiện lên hắn cùng Rafa ân ái hình tượng.

"Nhìn thấy ngươi thật tốt, " Grigor treo mặt kia động lòng người tiếu dung nói, "Ngươi. . ."

"Grigor, thừa dịp ta tại còn có thể khống chế cảm xúc trước đó, ngậm miệng lại."

Hắn lộ ra một bộ không hiểu bộ dáng, lại lộ ra rất hiền hoà, "Xin đừng như thế hùng hổ dọa người. Ta không có ép buộc bất luận kẻ nào làm hắn chuyện không muốn làm."

Roger liếc xéo lấy hắn, đôi môi mím thật chặt. Không có ép buộc bất luận kẻ nào làm hắn chuyện không muốn làm —— hắn là muốn nói Rafa chủ động hay là nghĩ đến tiến một bước chọc giận hắn? Roger tựa hồ vừa lên đến liền thua. Hắn vốn là đã thua.

"Ta hỏi qua hắn ý tứ. Ta hỏi hắn cùng ngươi là quan hệ như thế nào, hắn nghĩ nghĩ, sau đó nói cho ta các ngươi kỳ thật không còn tại bất kỳ quan hệ gì." Grigor nói tiếp nói, "Roger, mặc dù chúng ta không phải bạn tri kỉ, nhưng ngươi cũng là hiểu rõ ta. Ta sẽ không bỏ qua đưa tới bên miệng đồ vật."

Rafa không có nói sai, Grigor cũng không có. Dừng lại một lát Roger trầm giọng hỏi thăm, "Hắn ở đây sao?"

Hắn gật đầu, nhìn thấy Roger nháy mắt hiển lộ ra bị gây nên lực chú ý phản ứng. Grigor cũng chưa từng ngờ tới Roger sẽ như thế để ý nam hài kia.

"Hắn ở đâu, " Roger câm lấy cuống họng nói, hướng Grigor đòi hỏi liên quan tới Rafa tin tức chuyện này tổn thương thấu tự tôn của hắn.

Grigor hướng nơi xa ẩn tàng tại chỗ ngoặt một cánh cửa chỉ chỉ, cũng không qua giải thích thêm. Roger đối cái quán bar này rất quen thuộc, hắn biết nơi đó là mọi người làm cái gì địa phương. Hai người không nói gì liếc nhau một cái, Roger ánh mắt để Grigor cảm nhận được miệt thị, chỉ trích cùng phẫn nộ.

"Ngươi muốn đi làm chút gì uống đồ vật sao?" Hắn đổi chủ đề, ngược lại đổi tay bên trong đã trống rỗng cái chén.

Roger không tiếp tục trả lời, sát qua bả vai bên cạnh tự mình rời đi. Hắn đẩy ra hành lang bên trên cản tại hắn trước mặt đám người cơ hồ là lảo đảo chen hướng nơi đó. Gian phòng kia bên trong mười phần bất tỉnh tối, mơ hồ có thể nhìn thấy mấy người phân biệt tản mát tại riêng phần mình nơi hẻo lánh, không khí bị cách vách tường mơ hồ không rõ âm nhạc chấn động, còn có chập trùng rên rỉ cùng nhục thể phát ra tiếng vang. Chung quanh giống như là tại xoay tròn, hắn chương hoảng sợ tìm kiếm lấy Rafa cơ hồ muốn hô ra tên của hắn, tựa như là hắn đem hắn di thất tại nơi này.

Cạnh góc tường cuộn tròn ngồi một bóng người, Roger đi hướng hắn, tại ngắn ngủi phân biệt bên trong bọn hắn nhận ra lẫn nhau. Rafa tóc ẩm ướt ngăn trở nửa bên mặt, hắn giương mắt lên, đen tối cho giấu kín thần sắc sáng tạo hoàn mỹ che chở.

Roger ngồi xổm xuống, sau đó trông thấy Rafa trong tay bóp tích lũy lấy một xấp tiền mặt, còn có mấy trương tán loạn trên mặt đất.

"Rafa, " cổ họng của hắn nghẹn, "Đừng như vậy đối với mình. . . . Đừng đối với ta như vậy."

Hắn bình tĩnh dùng thủ đoạn lau khóe miệng, một chút trơn bóng chất lỏng tại u ám ảm đạm dưới ánh đèn phản xạ trắng bệch quang mang."Ngươi tại sao tới nơi này?" Rafa chỉ là hỏi, duỗi hướng nửa người dưới của mình buộc lên còn lỏng lẻo lấy quần cúc áo cùng khóa kéo, hắn làm những cái kia động tác lúc phản ứng làm cho cả phá thành mảnh nhỏ thế giới lại bị ép yết thành bụi phấn."Ngươi đi tới ta trước mặt, " Rafa nói tiếp đi, "Là vì ưu việt cảm giác?"

Là bởi vì —— hắn đột nhiên ớ miệng ngừng lời. Nháy mắt kia Roger ý thức được mình như thế ngu muội, hắn tình cùng yêu là chuyện tiếu lâm, như thế trống rỗng bần cùng lại tự cho là đúng. Tại rất nhiều thứ trước mặt, yêu đều lộ ra một không gì không thể. Hắn cho là mình yêu hắn chính là hiên ngang lẫm liệt, mà đối phương sớm đã bởi vậy gấp trăm ngàn lần lọt vào trên tinh thần cường bạo.

"Cùng ta trở về đi, " Roger đi nắm chặt tay của hắn.

Rafa lắc đầu, "Nếu như ngươi muốn ta liền có thể ở đây muốn ta. Tại trong gian phòng đó."

"Ta sẽ không lại để ngươi làm bất luận cái gì. . ."

"Ngươi không có có quyền lợi để ta làm hoặc là không làm, " hắn lập tức đánh gãy hắn, "Ta không thuộc về ngươi. Không còn."

"Rafa, cùng ta trở về, " hắn cúi người thấp góp lấy tựa như một cái hành khất người.

"Vì cái gì? Là ngươi nói ta chỉ là cái bán cái mông kỹ nữ, " Rafa nhịn không được cười lên, "Ngươi biết rõ phát sinh qua cái gì. Đêm ấy ngươi liền ngồi ở bên cạnh đối ta làm như không thấy."

Roger cảm nhận được chua xót hơi nước tại trong mắt tràn ngập, hắn nghiêng về phía trước quá khứ ôm lấy thân thể của hắn dùng cái này đến trấn an mình run rẩy."Ta rất xin lỗi, phi thường thật có lỗi. Thật xin lỗi. Nhưng sự kiện kia tuyệt không phải ta nghĩ tạo thành."

"Không muốn hiện tại nhảy ra nói ngươi không có có trách nhiệm, " Rafa tránh ra đối với hắn khóc lớn tiếng hô, "Ngươi rất rõ ràng ngươi đối ta làm cái gì.

Hắn nói hết thảy đều là đúng. Đối mặt Rafa lên án Roger biết hắn mới là đối với hắn nhất ti tiện một người kia —— lại cho ta một cơ hội cuối cùng, tha thứ ta vô tri cùng kiêu ngạo, tha thứ ta trì độn, tha thứ ta làm tất cả —— những lời này hắn ngay cả mở miệng nói mặt mũi đều không có.

Roger trông thấy khác một đôi chân bước ngừng lập tại trong tầm mắt, Grigor đi tới Rafa bên cạnh đem hắn từ trên sàn nhà kéo lên.

"Chúng ta trở về được không?" Rafa đối Grigor nói, chậm rãi dựa vào tại hắn trong khuỷu tay, "Dẫn ta đi."

Grigor lại nhìn phía Roger, ba người trầm mặc thật lâu. Roger cúi đầu đứng người lên, hắn không nghĩ để Grigor nhìn thấy trong mắt mình nước mắt, hắn không thể để cho hắn nhìn thấy. Lúc này Grigor một thanh dắt hắn.

". . . Nếu như ngươi đêm nay muốn tìm một chút việc vui, " Grigor ấm áp bờ môi thiếp ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói, "Ta không ngại ngươi cùng đi. . . Ta hi vọng ngươi tới. Ta từ đầu đến cuối nghĩ lại cùng ngươi làm một lần."

Khi Grigor giơ tay lên mập mờ khẽ vuốt qua hắn tai tóc mai, lay động lấy liên lụy hạ vài tia tóc, Rafa vắng lặng nhìn qua bọn hắn không nói lời nào phảng phất là một loại không để ý ngầm đồng ý, cho dù Grigor nhẹ vịn Roger cằm bắt đầu hôn hắn.

"Có lẽ chúng ta có thể ngay ở chỗ này giải quyết, " hắn bên cạnh hôn hắn bên cạnh nhẹ giọng ôn nhu nói.

Roger đối với Grigor cũng không cảm thấy ngoài ý muốn, nhưng giờ phút này hắn không cách nào động đậy hoặc là tư tưởng, chỉ là cứng ngắc đứng ở nơi đó tùy ý Grigor hôn hắn, con mắt nhìn xem Rafa chờ đợi —— hắn còn không có phản ứng, không nói gì; thậm chí không còn bởi vì hắn lộ ra bất kỳ biểu lộ gì.

Mang theo một tia trêu tức cười khẽ Grigor từ trong miệng hắn rời khỏi, "Ta trong trí nhớ ngươi nhưng không phải như vậy."

Hắn sờ lấy Roger hạ thể bắt đầu phủ động, đồng thời quay đầu đi hôn Rafa miệng. Bọn hắn tại Roger trước mắt sầu triền miên mút vào đối phương, nhìn qua phi thường hưởng thụ. Grigor tay từ phía sau luồn vào Rafa lưng quần bên trong đại lực xoa lấy, nghe được Rafa rên rỉ lúc lộ ra một bộ dương dương đắc ý bộ dáng.

Roger nhìn xem Rafa quỳ lập xuống đi mút vào Grigor dương vật, hắn ra sức phun ra nuốt vào lấy thẳng dấn tới thâm hầu, dùng ấm áp khoang miệng thấm ướt hắn, ma sát hắn, tựa như hắn vô số lần vì Roger làm qua như thế. Grigor án lấy Rafa cái ót để hắn không thể chạy trốn ra ngoài thẳng đến nước mắt tràn ra khóe mắt, Rafa phi thường phối hợp, tựa hồ đau đớn mang đến cho hắn to lớn sinh lý cảm giác thỏa mãn.

Lúc này Rafa mở to mắt nhìnRoger một chút, cái ánh mắt kia giống đang nói Grigor làm đau ta, nhưng hắn không đả thương được ta.

Roger chậm rãi đẩy raGrigor tay. Mặc dù như thế Grigor hay là thử đi giữ lại, hắn nói cho Rafa hắn muốn nhìn hắn cho Roger khẩu giao, chủ động đi vì hắn giải khai quần. Roger căn bản không có cương. Rafa nằm tại giữa hai chân nắm chặt Roger gốc rễ, dùng cán quật gương mặt của mình kích thích nó, rất nhanh liền sung huyết trướng cứng rắn. Đầu lưỡi của hắn lướt qua dương vật đầu cái kia đạo Khổng khe hở, tê dại dòng điện từ cột sống đầu trên đôm đốp hướng chảy đuôi xương cụt.

Grigor từ phía sau tiến vào Rafa hung ác chống đối, Rafa nức nở, bị nhồi vào miệng bên trong truyền ra đứt quãng thút thít rên rỉ. Thủ hạ của hắn ý thức bắt lấyRoger ống quần, chăm chú níu lấy duy nhất có thể chạm tới chèo chống vật, mà Roger có thể thấy rõ hắn là như thế nào chơi hắn. Đôi kia sung mãn bóng loáng bờ mông gấp ép chặt lấy Grigor to dài dương vật, như miệng của hắn đồng dạng đưa nó liếm láp phải thủy quang rơi.

Roger nhắm mắt lại, sâu hít sâu, sau đó hắn từ Rafa trong miệng rút ra. Hắn mặc quần, muốn rời khỏi nơi đó, lại bị Rafa giữ chặt. Roger kinh ngạc nhìn qua, khi đó hắn nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn cho là hắn muốn cùng hắn cùng đi. Rafa chậm rãi nâng lên cánh tay, đối với hắn xòe bàn tay ra tâm hướng lên trên.

Hắn đem trên người tiền mặt đều cho hắn. Ban đêm vẫn tại trời mưa to, con đường mặt ngoài tràn ngập một tầng nâng lên bọt nước, bốn phía đen tối. Roger một mình tại trong mưa đi tới, hắn nhớ lại thật sâu đêm mưa có thể cỡ nào rét lạnh.

Coi chừng linh chưa có trở về vang lúc, tình dục lộ ra như vậy tái nhợt cùng xấu xí, thậm chí còn không bằng trên nhục thể đau đớn khắc sâu. Rafa cắn môi quỳ nằm sấp tại Grigor dưới thân, từ phía sau tiến đụng vào đến trận trận sảng khoái khiến người run rẩy. Hắn trông thấy Roger khóc thời điểm cảm thấy một tia thỏa mãn cùng cảm giác thành tựu, hiện tại hắn chỉ muốn muốn thương tổn hắn, thẳng đến hắn thống khổ phải cũng giống như mình mới thôi.

Roger sinh bệnh. Adrian đi xem hắn thời điểm, hắn ngay cả cửa cũng không trả lời, đưa tứ chi mềm nhũn co quắp trên giường.

"Đêm hôm đó ta gặp được hắn, " nghe được có người cầm chìa khoá tiếng mở cửa Roger liền biết là Adrian.

"Ai?" Adrian ngồi ở mép giường, sờ sờ trán của hắn.

"Ngươi cảm thấy còn có thể là ai?"

"Sau đó thì sao?" Hắn nhặt lên trên tủ đầu giường ném lấy thuốc tiến đến trước mắt nhìn kỹ một chút, đọc lấy bên trên nói rõ.

". . ." Roger con mắt nhắm, hô hấp phi thường nóng hổi, hắn nghĩ rất nhiều cuối cùng chỉ là nói cho Adrian nói, " hắn cùng người khác cùng một chỗ. Grigor."

"Chính là cái kia thừa lúc vắng mà vào nam nhân?" Adrian lột ra thuốc tấm, nhét hai hạt đến Roger miệng bên trong, lại nâng lên cổ của hắn mãnh tưới.

Hắn nhẹ nhàng ho hai tiếng, giơ cổ tay lên lau khóe miệng, sau đó lại nặng nề ngã xuống."Grigor không phải cái gì nhân vật. Hắn chỉ là hắn cho tới nay dáng vẻ thôi."

"Nhưng theo ta được biết gần nhất Rafa mỗi ngày đều ở bên ngoài. Ta nói là, công việc."

Adrian ý tứ rất rõ ràng dễ hiểu. Ngắn ngủi trầm mặc qua đi, Roger khó khăn trở mình, phát sốt đưa tới khớp nối cùng cơ bắp đau đớn khiến cho hắn bất lực làm ra quá nhiều động tác."Adrian, " hắn ô lấy khí nói, ". . . Ta cảm giác mình sắp chết rồi."

"Là ngươi đem hắn đuổi đi, hiện tại lại tại thống khổ này phải thẳng hừ hừ."

"Ta không thể chịu đựng được hắn tại tổn thương chính hắn sự thật này. Hắn chỉ là cái đứa nhỏ ngốc."

"Kẻ ngu nhất tại trong phòng này."

Adrian có lẽ không có so Roger tốt đi đến nơi nào. Hắn chờ thật nhiều năm đổi lấy Roger một câu "Ta phi thường yêu hắn", lại còn có chút giải thoát sảng khoái. Hắn biết hắn mãi mãi cũng không cách nào có được Roger.

"Adrian, ta còn có cái cuối cùng lựa chọn."

"Để hắn tự do."

Bọn hắn nhìn đối phương, hiển nhiên đây là hai người đều lòng biết rõ."Ngươi muốn làm thế nào? Đừng nghĩ lấy báo cảnh, " Adrian nói, "Ta vì S công việc nhiều năm như vậy, ta minh bạch hắn thủ đoạn cùng thế lực. Huống chi ngươi cho rằng Miami cảnh thự bên trong liền không có thích xinh đẹp nam hài' chính nhân quân tử' ? Có thể đem làm ăn này làm được như thế phong sinh thủy khởi là có nguyên nhân, trong tay hắn nắm lấy quá nhiều tay cầm."

"Ngươi có cơ hội nhìn thấy Rafa sao?" Roger hỏi."Ta muốn hắn tới."

Hắn dùng mũi Tử Tiếu một tiếng, "Cái này rất đơn giản. Nói cho S ngươi xảy ra gấp đôi giá tiền, hắn lập tức liền sẽ đem người đưa tới."

Tại Adrian sau khi đi Roger một mình nghĩ thật lâu. Hắn ý thức được hắn duy nhất có thể vì Rafa làm chính là để hắn hoàn toàn rời đi mình, rời đi nơi này, có lẽ đây là hắn chỗ thua thiệt. Ngày thứ hai ban đêm Roger cho S gọi điện thoại.

Rafa đến. Hắn đứng ở nơi đó, cùng ngồi tại ghế sô pha trung ương Roger mặt đối mặt nhìn xem lẫn nhau. Ai cũng không nói gì, bọn hắn giống như là không biết người xa lạ câu tại ngưng trọng bên trong, còn có hay không âm thanh đối lập chống lại.

"Ta nghe nói ngươi sinh bệnh."

Roger câm lấy yết hầu đáp nói, " đã không có việc gì."

Rafa đi đến Roger bên người —— bọn hắn lần thứ nhất gặp mặt lúc cũng là cảnh tượng như vậy. Từ vào cửa đến hiện tại Rafa từ đầu đến cuối tại nhẫn thụ lấy kia ngay thẳng nhìn chăm chú, Roger phảng phất lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ nổi giận nhảy dựng lên giáo huấn hắn, lại giống một giây sau liền sẽ giang hai cánh tay ôm lấy hắn.

Hắn kéo ra mình bên ngoài bao khóa kéo chậm rãi cởi xuống ném xuống đất, sau đó là áo, quần, thẳng đến hắn thân thể trần trụi hiển lộ tại Roger trước mắt, kia bóng loáng tinh tế trên da thịt tán lạc mấy chỗ phát ô máu ứ đọng. Roger cau mày tâm, im miệng không nói đánh giá thân thể của hắn. Hắn rất muốn hắn, cũng không dám đi đụng vào.

"Ngươi cái này là thế nào rồi?" Rafa tiếng nói nhẹ nhàng chậm chạp mà trầm thấp, "Chơi ta."

Như vậy bọn hắn lâm vào đắng chát dài dằng dặc trong trầm mặc. Hắn không có hôn hắn, phảng phất đây là một loại yếu thế biểu hiện; bọn hắn thậm chí lướt qua tiền hí. Không nhìn thấy lẫn nhau mặt, dạng này càng tốt hơn , Rafa đưa lưng về phía hắn ngồi tại hắn cưỡi trên vặn vẹo eo của mình. Hắn nhìn qua xinh đẹp, phóng đãng, từ đầu đến chân đều là một bộ sắp thành thục xuân sắc, tóc dài bị mồ hôi thấm ướt theo tiết tấu có chút lay động. Roger vuốt ve Rafa phần gáy cùng cánh tay, trên da thịt nổi da gà tại hắn dưới lòng bàn tay rõ ràng nhưng sờ. Yếu ớt màu quýt ánh đèn rải đầy hắn mềm mại làn da mặt ngoài, theo trên dưới chập trùng mà lúc ẩn lúc hiện cơ bắp đường cong trơn nhẵn hở ra. Lúc này liền hô hấp âm thanh đều như vậy có thể thấy rõ, Roger ngước cổ lên nín hơi, mỗi một lần lên xuống mang tới gặm nhấm cảm giác tê dại như bò sát ở trên lưng gặm cắn lan tràn.

Rafa đóng chặt bờ môi mới có thể không để cho mình phát ra cái gì tiếng vang, hắn không thể không thừa nhận Roger thân thể vĩnh viễn là để hắn nhất có cảm giác. Chỗ kết hợp tiếng nước dâm mỹ không chịu nổi, tràn ngập co dãn đường hành lang như môi lưỡi tham lam vừa đi vừa về liếm láp ma sát Roger dương vật, từ sau cái cổ tuôn ra dòng điện gây nên một mảnh run rẩy, trận trận phát nhiệt. Bỗng nhiên Roger bắt đầu chống đối chỗ sâu, cái này khiến Rafa nhịn không được hít sâu một hơi. Hắn cắn đốt ngón tay của mình ngăn chặn ở muốn tràn ra rên rỉ, một tia nước bọt thuận khóe môi chảy xuôi ở trên cằm, thon dài hai chân không tự giác cuộn mình dùng bắp đùi đem Roger kẹp chặt.

Hắn cùng Grigor làm lúc cũng là như thế sao? Roger trong lòng suy nghĩ, không cách nào đình chỉ suy nghĩ người khác từng chiếm hữu thân thể của hắn. Nhưng là dưới mắt Rafa chỉ toàn là một bộ chìm trong đó bộ dáng, tựa hồ toàn thế giới y nguyên chỉ có hắn có thể để hắn biến thành dạng này, trở nên giống như là tại tình triều bên trong bị thủy triều xô đẩy đến sắp chìm chìm đến chết.

Cái này tư thế để hắn bị bao khỏa đến mức dị thường chặt chẽ, hắn bóp lấy Rafa sung mãn bờ mông hướng trơn ướt oi bức, mang đến vô cùng tận vui vẻ địa phương dùng sức quyết tâm va chạm. Tại một trận cuồng loạn dã man trừu sáp sau Roger nghe thấy Rafa khí tức trở nên vỡ vụn mà hỗn loạn, mãnh liệt khoái cảm cơ hồ khiến cho hắn răng môi run lên.

Roger đem cái cằm của hắn câu tới, quay đầu trong nháy mắt kia một đôi ướt át đôi mắt thất thần nhìn qua hắn, bán trương bán hợp bờ môi bên trong phun ra phấn nộn đầu lưỡi duỗi hướng mình yêu cầu hôn. Hắn mất lý trí địa, khó kìm lòng nổi hôn hắn, thậm chí lại tăng tốc co rúm tần suất. Giống như là biển gầm vọt tới cao trào thôn phệ thế gian hết thảy, Roger cảm thấy mình tại trong thân thể của hắn run rẩy.

Nếu như có thể hắn cũng hi vọng cái này cấp thấp nguyên thủy lại rõ ràng cực lạc có thể dừng lại lâu một chút. Từ đầu đến cuối bọn hắn không có bất kỳ cái gì ngôn ngữ hoặc là gọi gọi. Hắn êm ái vuốt ve Rafa trên lưng lõm Thánh cơn xoáy, an ủi hắn mơ hồ run rẩy. Rafa như cũ đưa lưng về phía hắn, từ cao trào trong dư vận chậm rãi tỉnh táo lại.

Hắn có chút vụng về ngồi dậy, dùng khăn giấy lau chân của mình cây cùng phần bụng. Trở lại hiện thực khiến người khó xử, nhặt lên phòng ngự cùng công kích làm bộ vừa rồi trừ tình ái cái gì cũng không có phát sinh ——Rafa nhặt lên trên đất quần áo bắt đầu mặc tốt.

Hắn cầm cổ tay của hắn.

"Roger, " hắn bình tĩnh gọi hắn, hi vọng hắn buông tay.

"Chớ đi, " Roger ôm lấy eo của hắn, đem cái trán dựa vào tại hắn ấm áp trên lưng, ". . . Cầu ngươi. Không muốn đi."

"Đã kết thúc."

"Ta yêu ngươi, " hắn ướt át lông mi mềm mại lướt qua Rafa da thịt, "Ta yêu ngươi. Ta yêu ngươi."

Chapter 40: Hồi ức tuyến (mười ba)

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes. )

Chapter Text

§40

Adrian từ khách sạn trong một cái phòng rời đi, bộ pháp rất nhanh, giật giật cổ áo che khuất cổ. Đi trong chốc lát, hắn phát hiện hắn cũng không nghĩ về chung cư. Roger đã đem trong nhà chìa khoá cho hắn, trên thực tế hắn tùy thời đều có thể quá khứ. Hiện tại thời gian còn sớm, Roger hơn phân nửa là còn đang làm việc. Hắn quyết định tiêu không một tiếng động quá khứ nghỉ một lát dội cái nước, lại tiêu không một tiếng động rời đi, tuyệt không đợi hắn về nhà, tuyệt không hỏi hắn muốn đừng đi ra ngoài ăn bữa tối, tuyệt không ở nơi đó qua đêm ——Adrian ở trong lòng phát thệ.

Hắn thích Roger nhà, cứ việc cũng không phải là một cái nhìn qua giống Roger dạng này người sẽ chỗ ở. Không gian không tính khoáng đạt, nhưng thu thập thiết kế rất có cách cục, từ hắn hay là học sinh lúc liền cùng Andy ở chỗ này, cho dù hiện hàng xóm ở chung quanh cũng đều là chút cãi nhau sinh viên. Adrian ngửi được gian phòng bên trong kia cỗ rất quen nhàn nhạt mùi thơm, liền nghĩ nằm ở trên giường ngủ đến không dậy.

Adrian đứng tại gian tắm rửa xông thật lâu nước nóng, không biết là thư giãn thân thể còn là cố ý kéo dài thời gian. Hắn giơ tay lên cắm vào ướt át sợi tóc ở giữa, có chút lạ lẫm sờ sờ trước đó không lâu vừa xén tóc. Nguyên bản hắn dự định thay cái tạo hình thế là lưu lại thật lâu tóc, nhưng Roger nói đầu hắn phát ngắn một điểm bộ dáng càng đẹp mắt. Cạo thành dạng này cũng không có gì không tốt, Adrian đối không khí lẩm bẩm một câu. Không có người sẽ nghe được hắn giải thích, tựa như không có người sẽ quan tâm hắn lấy mái tóc đuối lý là tiện tay cử chỉ còn là vì cái gì, đại khái ngay cả Roger cũng không biết, hắn cười khổ thầm nghĩ.

Đóng lại nước từ mờ mịt trong sương mù đi tới, Adrian để trần thân thể đứng tại trước gương nghiêm túc đánh giá chính mình. Hắn làn da rất trắng, hạng nơi cổ mọc ra mấy nốt ruồi nhỏ, vô luận như thế nào kiện thân hay là hơi gầy, trừ phần bụng bên ngoài địa phương khác đều không có gì phát đạt cơ bắp, nơi riêng tư lông tóc luôn luôn cạo phải sạch sẽ. Hắn thật lâu không có nghiêm túc nhìn qua mình. Trên cổ mấy đạo đỏ lên vết ứ đọng giống một loại nào đó bị vũ nhục thân phận tiêu chí. Adrian nhìn qua trong gương đôi kia lam con mắt màu xanh lục, nghĩ thầm có lẽ một giờ trước, bọn chúng khả năng đã đình chỉ chớp động. Thân thể này, cái này đại não, sẽ tại trong thời gian rất ngắn tử vong thấu triệt —— còn có linh hồn —— hắn hầu như không còn ở linh hồn, dơ bẩn ti tiện, thối nát hạ lưu, vỡ vụn dị dạng linh hồn.

Hắn chưa từng sợ sợ chết vong, hắn sớm đã gặp qua so chết càng dữ tợn hiện thực. Nhưng nếu như vừa rồi ta chết rồi, Roger sẽ để ý sao? Tâm hắn nghĩ. Hẳn là sẽ đi, dù sao duy trì lấy một đoạn như vậy loạn thất bát tao quan hệ; có lẽ sẽ không, dù sao Roger trong lòng cũng chỉ có Andy một người, ngay cả thẩm mỹ yêu thích cũng là án lấy hình dạng của hắn. Roger mới không quan tâm tóc của mình là dài là ngắn, hắn quan tâm là Andy tóc ngắn ngủi.

Adrian khẽ thở dài một hơi, hướng trên thân xóa lên hộ lý sữa. Đối với khuôn mặt cùng thân thể bảo dưỡng Adrian chưa từng phớt lờ, dù sao hắn ăn chính là thanh xuân cơm, một ngày nào đó sẽ bị trẻ tuổi xinh đẹp đám con trai làm hạ thấp đi. Cái này quản thân thể sữa là Roger tặng, trang tại trong bọc lớn nhỏ phù hợp, hắn ra ngoài lúc đều sẽ mang theo. Roger cũng dùng cái này tấm bảng thể sữa, nhưng không có như vậy để bụng, ngẫu nhiên tại dễ dàng khô ráo làn da bộ vị xóa mấy lần. Mùi thơm rất lạnh, để người nghĩ đến dưới thái dương chính tại hóa tuyết núi xa, nghe cũng không thích hợp Adrian, nhưng hắn một mực tại dùng.

"Adrian?" Bên ngoài phòng tắm đầu truyền đến mông lung thanh âm, Roger trở về.

"Là ta, " Adrian hồi đáp. Hắn có thể nghe được Roger đóng cửa lại, sau đó đem chìa khoá treo tại câu bên trên giòn nhẹ tiếng vang, cái này khiến hắn cảm thấy một trận âm thầm cao hứng cảm giác an toàn.

Roger cởi bên ngoài bao treo tốt, đi vào trong phòng tắm đi xem hắn.

"Ngươi hôm nay rất sớm, " Adrian đưa lưng về phía hắn không quay đầu lại, tiếp tục bôi thân thể, "Ta vừa vặn đi ngang qua, mượn ngươi phòng tắm dùng một chút."

"Cổ của ngươi làm sao rồi?"

Hắn giương mắt nghiêng mắt nhìn một chút trong gương hai người bọn hắn, "Úc. Không có gì. Khách nhân muốn ta thử một chút ngạt thở tính cao triều."

Roger tới gần phía sau lưng của hắn, nghiêng đầu nhìn chăm chú kia mấy đạo ửng đỏ phát tím dấu tay, mà Adrian nhìn chăm chú trong gương chính tại nhìn chăm chú mình cái cổ Roger, lông mi của hắn như vậy nồng đậm dài như vậy, nháy mắt đều không nháy mắt bộ dáng như thằng bé con.

"Ngươi, " Roger muốn nói mà dừng, hắn mím môi lại, dùng bàn tay khẽ vuốt một chút Adrian bả vai, "Ngươi không nên gặp chuyện xấu."

Không biết thế nào, câu nói này để Adrian đỏ mặt. Hắn vừa muốn khóc, đồng thời còn cảm thấy xấu hổ cùng hối hận."Ta không sao, " Adrian cười cười an ủi hắn, "Ta không có việc gì, "

"Ra ngoài ăn muộn cơm sao?" Roger hỏi.

"Được."

Roger nhấc chân chuẩn bị đi ra ngoài chờ hắn thu thập xong, "Ngươi ban đêm có trở về hay không?"

"Không trở về đi."

"Được rồi."

"Rog?"

"Ừm?" Hắn chạy tới cửa phòng tắm, dừng lại quay đầu nhìn Adrian.

"Nếu như không có ta, ngươi sẽ như thế nào?" Hắn cũng nửa bên cạnh chuyển qua nhìn qua Roger, trong mắt hắn nhìn thấy cố gắng trấn tĩnh ý cười cùng tùy hứng kiên định.

"Ngươi không sẽ rời đi ta, " Roger nói, dứt lời hắn liền ra ngoài.

Adrian dùng tay vịn chặt bồn rửa mặt biên giới, lung lay sắp đổ ngồi xổm xuống. Hắn để trần thân thể ngồi xổm tại ướt sũng gạch bên trên, nước mắt từng khỏa rơi xuống tại đầu gối mặt. Hắn biết Roger không yêu hắn, nhưng hắn xảy ra bất ngờ ôn nhu luôn luôn có thể hại người chết, đồng thời hắn mỗi một loại trong ôn nhu đều giơ đao nhọn. Adrian cam tâm tình nguyện dùng trần trụi lồng ngực đi lên nhào, hắn không nghĩ những thứ này lưỡi đao sắc bén làm bị thươngRoger hoặc là bất luận kẻ nào. Hắn tỉnh táo lại thanh tỉnh tại cái này hắn phỉ nhổ trên đời sống lâu như vậy, hiện tại cũng học được lừa mình dối người, Roger nói "Ngươi không sẽ rời đi ta", coi như hắn nói rất đúng" ta không thể rời đi ngươi" được rồi.

"Ngươi làm sao sớm như vậy liền trở lại, " Adrian đi tới phòng ngủ tủ quần áo trước tìm ra hai đầu y phục của hắn đến thay xong, Roger chính ngửa mặt nằm tại trên giường đơn.

"Ta trên lưng có chút không thoải mái, " hắn nhắm mắt lại nói.

"Vô cùng đau đớn a?"

"Không."

"Muốn không phải đi bệnh viện?"

"Ta nghỉ ngơi một hồi liền tốt."

Adrian leo đến bên cạnh nằm xuống, đem thân thể của hắn lật đến phía bên phải nằm nghiêng tư thế. Roger cung hướng trong ngực hắn nhích lại gần, lông mày hơi giãn ra một chút. Adrian vừa mới cùng Tử thần gặp thoáng qua, bây giờ lại tại quan tâm Roger có phải là hai ngày này công việc phải quá cực khổ. Hắn quả thật rất muốn hỏi hắn một câu, ngươi biết ngươi kém chút sẽ không còn được gặp lại ta sao? Nhưng hắn biết rõ, nhưng thật ra là mình sợ hãi sẽ không còn được gặp lại Roger. Nghĩ đến đây a cái Roger nhưng thật ra là cái yếu ớt người, Adrian đã cảm thấy không cách nào buông hắn ra. Cuối cùng đêm đó bọn hắn cũng không có ra ngoài ăn cơm. Hắn êm ái vuốt ve lưng của hắn, kiên nhẫn vuốt ve kia phiến nhận qua tổn thương bộ vị thẳng đến Roger ngủ.

Trưa hôm nay thời gian phá lệ yên tĩnh, tất cả mọi người đều ở trong phòng tránh né bắn thẳng đến mặt trời không chịu ra. Ngoài cửa sổ ngẫu nhiên truyền đến một tiếng ô tô địch minh, rèm kéo một nửa, để lọt tiến ánh nắng rơi trên sàn nhà không tối cũng không bỏng, Adrian cùng Roger tại phiêu bên bàn làm xong yêu. Hôm nay là sinh nhật của hắn, Roger đưa hắn một đài máy ảnh. Adrian eo dựa vào tại ghế sô pha biên giới chống đỡ, hưng phấn đem nó nâng trong tay nhiều lần nghiên cứu, đài này máy ảnh đối trước mắt hắn trình độ đến nói qua tại chuyên nghiệp phức tạp, bưng có chút chìm.

Bọn hắn an bình đợi tại mình đợi vị trí, ai cũng không nói chuyện. Adrian chòng ghẹo trong chốc lát, chuẩn bị đi điểm điếu thuốc. Hắn ngẩng đầu một cái, nhìn thấy Roger để trần toàn thân nằm ngồi tại phiêu trên đài một bên, giơ lên một cái cánh tay gối đến cổ dưới đáy, đầu hướng bên cửa sổ vị trí. Hắn trên trán mấy lọn tóc ngăn trở một con mắt, từ quyền cung đến cằm đều bị chiếu lên sáng loáng, trên da mảnh lông tơ như râu lóe kim sắc ánh sáng. Xem ra, hắn là nhanh ngủ, hơi hơi híp mắt, thần sắc buông lỏng, một tay tự nhiên dựng tại phần bụng. Bên kia trên bụng còn có chưa khô, ướt át vết tích, hắn dương vật nằm bên chân trái bắp đùi, thon dài bắp chân giao nhau chồng lên, xương ống chân nổi lên, dưới thân là một khối màu lam tấm thảm.

Adrian giơ lên máy ảnh, chụp được bức ảnh đầu tiên. Kia nhỏ bé tiếng răng rắc truyền đếnRoger trong tai, hắn quay đầu lại, y nguyên không có mở to mắt, hướng Adrian lộ ra một cái nụ cười nhàn nhạt. Hắn lại chụp một trương, chiếu bên trên ngay mặt.

Hắn đã chụp qua rất nhiều thứ, rất nhiều người, từ ngày đó về sau tay của hắn liền không có rời đi máy ảnh. Ban sơ kia mấy trăm tấm ảnh chụp, cơ hồ tất cả đều là Roger cùng Miami phong cảnh, Adrian đem an tĩnh hắn, cười to hắn, công việc hắn, uống say hắn, mang theo kính râm hắn, mới từ trong bể bơi leo ra hắn đều chụp lần, còn có thân thể của hắn mỗi một cái bộ vị, lấy các loại khác biệt góc độ. Roger vẫn luôn rất phối hợp, cứ việc đại bộ phận bị ghi chép lại nháy mắt đều phát sinh tại hắn chưa từng lưu ý thời điểm.

Adrian cũng thường thường cho hắn nhìn gần nhất lại chụp cái gì, nhưng về sau hắn hiểu được, Roger là trải nghiệm không đến mình đối đãi những hình này lúc tâm tình. Đối Roger đến nói, chẳng qua là trong sinh hoạt từng li từng tí vụn vặt; đối Adrian đến nói, đây chính là hắn khát vọng hết thảy —— hắn khát vọng Roger, còn có hắn yêu, hắn khát vọng có thể tự chụp mình nghĩ chụp đồ vật, làm mình muốn làm sự tình, hắn khát vọng trong màn ảnh tràn ngập ánh nắng, hải triều, tinh không cùng cây cọ sinh hoạt, hắn cảm thấy nhu tiêu hạ kia phiến nhất quen thuộc nhất đường đi đều vô cùng đáng yêu, không còn là vô số cái rạng sáng hắn từ cái nào đó khách nhân gian phòng bên trong sau khi ra ngoài một mình đi qua lại đen lại âm đường nhỏ.

Miami cơ hồ không có khí trời rét lạnh, nhưng Adrian lần thứ nhất cảm nhận được ấm áp. Buồn buồn, xao động ấm áp ép tại lồng ngực miệng, giống hắn đối Roger yêu đồng dạng càng để lâu càng dày. Đối với theo đuổi của hắn, Roger là ủng hộ, tiễn hắn máy ảnh chính là một loại cổ vũ. Adrian còn cần một chút thời gian đi kết nạp mình cùng sinh hoạt biến hóa, Miami để hắn cảm thấy đã chán ghét lại an tâm, hắn đã tại cái này dơ bẩn hỗn loạn thành thị bên trong sinh ra đáng buồn lòng cảm mến. Mọi người bình thường sẽ đánh nhau phá mình thường quy sự vật đặc biệt lưu ý, hắn không nghĩ tới ngày nào đó thật sẽ có người trợ giúp hắn lấy dũng khí thoát khỏi quá khứ vẻ lo lắng, chính như hắn hoàn toàn không ngờ tới Roger sẽ như vậy sâu đi tiến trong lòng của hắn đi.

Adrian không phải một cái am hiểu người làm quyết định, cho tới bây giờ đều không phải, Roger nói phục hắn luôn rồi để hắn đi Paris. Trước khi đi hắn đem Roger giới thiệu choS nhận biết, hắn không có chút nào nguyên tắc yêu hắn, lo lắng hắn sẽ hay không cảm thấy cô đơn —— cho dù hắn muốn từ người khác kia lấy được phương thức nào đó trấn an. Nhưng mỗi lần hắn trở lại Miami, Roger đều giống như trước đồng dạng ôn nhu đối đãi hắn, phảng phất hắn cũng là một loại nào đó không cách nào thay thế tồn tại, cái này lại để Adrian trong lòng sinh ra được chăng hay chớ ưu việt cùng an tâm cảm giác.

Bọn hắn lấy loại phương thức này qua rất nhiều năm. Adrian cũng không tiếp tục hỏi đến Roger nội tâm, Roger cũng sẽ không hiếu kì hắn tại Paris sinh hoạt. Nhất mùa hè nóng bức đi tới thời điểm hắn sẽ tại Miami nghỉ ngơi một hồi, bồi Roger đi Omaha, bảo đảm hắn bình an vô sự về sau mới yên lòng trở lại Paris. Thời gian cứ như vậy không lưu dấu vết mất đi, bọn hắn kiên định không thay đổi cho rằng đối phương sẽ vĩnh viễn dạng này.

Roger đi vào ngày thường không thường đi dạo một đầu trên đường nhỏ khắp không mục đích tản bộ. Nơi xa là một tòa công viên, chung quanh vụn vặt lẻ tẻ đi lấy một chút du khách. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn đến mười mét có hơn địa phương đứng nữ hài cùng phụ thân của nàng, bọn hắn chính tại trò chuyện, cười đến rất vui vẻ. Nữ hài trong tay nắm một đầu màu đen chó con, vòng quanh chân của nàng trên mặt đất khắp nơi loạn ngửi.

Hắn một chút liền nhận ra được, kia là mười năm trước làm mất đại vương. Đại vương trên đỉnh đầu có một khối lớn lên giống ái tâm màu trắng vằn, bốn trảo bên trên lông cũng là màu trắng, Andy thường nói, giống mặc hai cặp màu trắng là giày chơi bóng. Boston ngạnh là cỡ nhỏ khuyển, đại vương sau khi lớn lên xem ra cũng quả thực cùng lúc trước giống nhau như đúc.

Roger đứng tại chỗ, nhìn lấy bọn hắn vui cười chơi đùa. Có lẽ đại vương đang chạy ném sau khi được lịch rất nhiều cực khổ mới tìm được nhà mới, có lẽ hắn rất nhanh liền bị người xem như không nhà để về chó con ôm đi, tóm lại qua như vậy lâu như vậy rốt cục xác thực biết lớn Vương Bình an vô sự. Mọi người nói cẩu cẩu cả một đời cũng sẽ không quên chủ nhân của mình, Roger không dám lên tiến đến, hắn sợ đại vương không nhận ra mình, dù sao hắn lúc ấy vẫn chưa tới một tuổi lớn; hắn càng sợ đại vương nhận ra mình, nhanh chân liền theo hắn chạy. Hắn hiện tại trôi qua rất nhanh vui, nữ hài kia cũng rất vui vẻ. Roger không muốn tùy tiện cướp đi hoặc đụng vào người khác hạnh phúc, bởi vì hắn hạnh phúc của mình đã bị vận mệnh cướp đoạt sạch sẽ. Giữ một khoảng cách là quan tâm nhất cách làm. Trời chiều chậm chạp rơi xuống, hắn xa xa nhìn lấy bọn hắn chơi đùa, sau đó rời đi.

Sinh hoạt vốn là như vậy tại ngươi cho rằng cái gì cũng sẽ không biến thời điểm, lại vội vàng không kịp chuẩn bị nhảy ra phản bác ngươi một chút. Hắn từ không nghĩ tới đời này còn gặp được đại vương, cùng Andy tương quan hết thảy đều xa xôi như thế cùng nặng nề. Tất cả mọi người coi là đại vương là Andy lấy danh tự, trên thực tế là chủ ý của hắn. Quá khứ rất nhiều vụn vặt đồ vật đều chỉ có Andy biết. Một người rời đi đau xót nhất chỗ, là hắn đem kia bộ phận không vì cái gì khác người biết mình cũng cho mang đi. Trong lòng của hắn kỳ thật cũng giấu rất nhiều ôn nhu như vậy lại nhỏ bé bí mật không chỗ kể ra, Andy là mãi mãi cũng sẽ không biết được.

Bóng đêm tối xuống, sáng trong mặt trăng treo tại ngoài cửa sổ. Hắn về đến nhà phát hiện buổi sáng lúc ra cửa quên quan đèn bàn, ấm áp màu quýt tia sáng mỏng manh chảy xuôi trong không khí. Loại này không khí lại thanh tịch lại an bình, Roger tại ghế sô pha bên trong ngồi xuống, trở lại hắn nho nhỏ che chở bị trúng ở giữa. Lại có mấy ngày này Adrian lại nên trở về đến. Lần trước liên hệ thời điểm, hắn nói lần này về Miami có chuyện quan trọng muốn làm gặp mặt nói chuyện. Trên thực tế, Adrian chi với hắn thật càng giống người bằng hữu —— có thể tùy thời lên giường bằng hữu, nhưng hắn hiểu được Adrian đối với hắn mong đợi, đáng tiếc hắn đối với hắn trừ cảm tạ thật không có có dư thừa yêu có thể phân ra tới.

Đêm nay còn có cái nam hài muốn đi qua. Thân thể mỏi mệt về sau, đại não liền không có tinh lực đi suy nghĩ lung tung những cái kia không có chút nào ý nghĩa sự tình. Roger ngồi tại mờ tối chờ lấy thời gian chậm rãi trôi qua. Hắn quen thuộc nội tâm ổn nhạt sinh hoạt, thậm chí còn rất kháng cự bất luận cái gì vén nổi sóng ý đồ. Hắn tình nguyện cả một đời sống tại bình thản mà bi thương tưởng niệm bên trong, đem Andy ở trong lòng khóa phải kín không kẽ hở, không cho phép người khác từ nơi này xuất nhập.

Ngoài cửa truyền đến tiếng vang, những cái kia đám con trai luôn luôn rất thủ quy củ, từ không mới đến, từ không tới trễ, mãi mãi cũng tại thời gian ước định điểm gõ vang cửa phòng. Dựa theo quen thuộc hắn không có khóa lại, nắm tay an tĩnh từ bên ngoài chuyển động. Roger nhớ kỹ S nói nam hài này là hắn chưa thấy qua, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới S sẽ đích thân dẫn hắn tới. Hắn đeo kính đen, tựa hồ còn có một đống lớn phải bận rộn sự tình, tùy ý căn dặn vài câu liền vội vàng rời đi.

Nam hài kia thân hình xem ra lớn lên rất khỏe mạnh, lại là một cỗ tinh khiết ngây thơ. Hắn câu nệ đứng tại cửa ra vào, do dự cực, rất giống là ai buộc hắn làm cái gì muốn mạng sự tình. Ta lại có thể đối với hắn làm cái gì? Roger trong lòng cười cười. Chỉ cần không có gặp nhau liền sẽ không lưu hạ bất cứ thương tổn gì, cũng không có người nào cần kia không tất yếu ôn nhu. Đêm nay qua đi bọn hắn nhưng có thể còn là người xa lạ.

"Mở đèn, " hắn đối với hắn nói, "Tại tay trái ngươi bên cạnh trên tường."

Nam hài không có ứng thanh, tại trên vách tường tìm tòi một lát, thế là gian phòng đột nhiên sáng lên. Hắn sinh rất khá nhìn, xương gò má đường cong sáng tỏ, tóc dài dài, tản ra Địa Trung Hải người đặc biệt khí chất.

Đôi tròng mắt kia bên trong lóe ra trong suốt, mềm dẻo, cái nào đó nháy mắt Roger cho là hắn tại dùng cầu cứu ánh mắt nhìn xem chính mình.

"Ngươi tên là gì?" Roger rất nhỏ nhấc một chút tay, ra hiệu hắn đi đến trước mặt.

"Rafa, " hắn nói.

—— —— hồi ức tuyến cuối cùng —— ——

Notes:

2019/06/01:

Chuyện cho tới bây giờ viết về đến ức tuyến bên trong Rafa rốt cục xuất hiện thời điểm ta oa một tiếng khóc lên 😭

\--------------------------------------------------

2019/06/12:

"Còn không có vì ngươi đem đậu đỏ ngao thành triền miên vết thương /

Sau đó cùng một chỗ chia sẻ sẽ càng hiểu tương tư sầu bi /

Còn không hảo hảo cảm thụ tỉnh dậy hôn ôn nhu /

Khả năng tại ta tả hữu ngươi mới truy cầu cô độc tự do "

Nói chính là Adrian cùng Roger đi

Adrian thật là thứ nhất người tốt

PS tác giả thích nhất nhân vật là Adrian(khả năng bởi vì là thuần bản gốc cho nên có chút tư tâm)

Chapter 41: Chủ tuyến (hai mươi tám)

Chapter Text

§ 41

Hắn không nhìn thấy Rafa mặt cũng không tưởng tượng ra được nét mặt của hắn, cứ việc thân thể của hắn liền trong ngực lại giống lúc nào cũng có thể sẽ biến mất không thấy gì nữa. Roger ôm thật chặt hắn, loại này chân thực yêu thương để hắn hưng phấn đến trong lòng run rẩy, hắn cảm giác mình rốt cục sống lại, lại sợ hãi lại đau đớn.

". . . Cám ơn ngươi nói cho ta, " cuối cùng Rafa chỉ nói là nói. Hắn hít sâu một chút, kia nhỏ xíu tiếng vang bên trong ngậm lấy chua xót nghẹn ngào, sau đó thử đi tránh thoát Roger ôm ấp.

"Ta biết ta là cái không có thuốc chữa đồ ngốc, " Roger lần nữa giữ chặt hắn ôm sát, "Ta tựa như là. . . Tựa như là bị ngươi giật nảy mình, ngươi là ai, từ nơi nào xuất hiện, ta còn không có chuẩn bị kỹ càng, ngươi làm sao cứ như vậy xuất hiện rồi? Ta từ đầu đến cuối không thể tin được, hoa thời gian rất lâu mới hướng mình thỏa hiệp."

Hắn ý thức được Rafa thân thể chính tại thư giãn xuống tới thế là đem hắn quay tới ôm tại trên đùi, bọn hắn rốt cục trông thấy lẫn nhau con mắt. Roger dùng hai tay tại Rafa sợi tóc ở giữa, cái ót, bên tai vừa đi vừa về vuốt ve, từng lần một xác nhận hắn là có hay không thực tồn tại. Hắn cũng không phải là hoàn hảo không chút tổn hại, nhưng hắn càng yêu cái này cái mình đầy thương tích hắn.

"Ta không biết ứng làm như thế nào một lần nữa cùng với ngươi." Rafa trước mắt bắt đầu mơ hồ, hắn áp vào Roger ôm ấp mặt chôn tại hắn cổ trước khóc nức nở.

"Vì cái gì ngươi có thể tiếp nhận Grigor, lại không muốn trở về đến bên cạnh ta?"

"Grigor?" Hắn thấp chôn lấy phát ra một tiếng cười khẽ, "Chừng nào thì bắt đầu cùng Grigor có quan hệ rồi? Ngươi biết ta yêu người chỉ là ngươi."

"Nếu như ngươi vẫn yêu lấy ta, nếu như ngươi còn nguyện ý tiếp nhận ta, ta sẽ giúp ngươi. . . Sẽ để cho ngươi tự do, chỉ cần ta có thể làm được."

Hắn ngẩng đầu trầm mặc không nói nhìn về phía hắn, khóe mắt nhuận nhuộm ẩm ướt vết nước.

"Nhưng từ sau lúc đó ngươi có thể lưu ở bên cạnh ta, hoặc là đi tìm người nhà của ngươi." Roger đã ý thức được cho tới nay khống chế của hắn muốn quá cường thế. Lần này hắn hẳn là để Rafa mình tới chọn, bọn hắn là hoàn toàn bình đẳng.

"Roger, ta đã quyết định muốn rời khỏi."

Hắn ngờ tới đáp án của hắn.

"Như vậy, " Roger sờ sờ đầu hắn phát, cái trán dán hắn, "Chí ít đêm nay lưu lại. Đợi ở bên cạnh ta, không nên rời đi gian phòng kia nửa bước."

Bọn hắn ôm lấy đối phương, Rafa trốn vào trong khuỷu tay của hắn bắt đầu khóc lớn, nguyên lai dỡ xuống hư giả sính cường, vứt bỏ hoang đường công kích là như vậy như trút được gánh nặng. Vô luận phát sinh qua cái gì, hắn không cách nào phủ nhận hắn thật yêu hắn.

Đêm khuya đến, hai người cảm xúc đều thoáng tỉnh táo. Cứ việc còn không có kết luận nhưng Roger biết từ giờ trở đi bọn hắn thời gian đã tiến vào đếm ngược. Hắn không chớp mắt nhìn xem Rafa, đem hắn kéo, sờ mặt của hắn, cho dù là đi đến nơi khác cầm đồ vật cũng phải đem hắn ôm, Rafa giống một cái đại bảo bảo treo tại trên cổ hắn.

Adrian gọi điện thoại cho Roger thời điểm, hai người bọn hắn chính trầm mặc ôm ở trên ghế sa lon xem bóng thi đấu tiếp sóng.

"Là Adrian, " Roger đứng dậy bao bộ y phục chuẩn bị xuống lầu, "Ta xuống dưới cùng hắn nói mấy câu."

Rafa gật gật đầu, không có hỏi vì cái gì không gọi hắn đi lên nói. Có lẽ hắn cảm thấy xấu hổ, có lẽ hắn sợ Rafa xấu hổ. Hắn cùng Roger giữa hai người từ đầu đến cuối tồn tại một loại ăn ý, một loại cho dù Rafa biết được tất cả sau đó cũng không thể nào trải nghiệm cùng tham dự ăn ý.

Đêm dài, không có cửa hàng kinh doanh, trên đường chỉ có ngẫu nhiên lóe lên đèn xe. Bọn hắn đứng tại bên đường, Adrian nhóm lửa một điếu thuốc đầu tiên là trầm mặc. Roger nhớ kỹ lúc trước hắn nói qua, lần này về Miami có chuyện trọng yếu muốn cùng hắn ở trước mặt giảng. Có lẽ giờ phút này chính là lúc này.

"Ta nên trở về Paris." Hắn rốt cục nói.

"Ta biết."

"Ta vẫn nghĩ tại Châu Âu phát triển. Hiện tại thời cơ chín muồi, lần này đi, về sau khả năng liền không trở lại."

Roger kinh dị một lát, tin tức này quá đột ngột để hắn không biết phản ứng ra sao, nhưng rất nhanh ý thức được hắn cũng không vì vậy mà sợ hãi, Adrian rời đi tựa như Roger thừa nhận nội tâm đồng dạng, bọn hắn rốt cục đều buông xuống cố chấp.

"Rafa làm sao bây giờ?" Adrian nói xong mình, đương nhiên cũng phải quan tâm một chút hai người bọn hắn.

"Ta sẽ đi tìm S. Ta sẽ nghĩ biện pháp giải quyết."

Hắn an ủi ôm lấy hắn, "Không cần lo lắng."

"Biết sao, hắn cũng phải đi." Roger khẽ cười nói, "Bỗng nhiên ở giữa, các ngươi đều muốn đi."

Hắn nhìn xem Roger, trong ánh mắt lóe ra hắn vĩnh còn lâu mới có được minh bạch tâm tình, "Kỳ thật ta hi nhìn các ngươi có thể vĩnh viễn cùng một chỗ. Một người qua quá lâu, sẽ khó chịu."

"Ta cũng không phải vẫn luôn một người. Chí ít ngươi bồi ta thật lâu."

Adrian nhìn qua giống như là muốn nói lại thôi. Đầu ngón tay hắn tàn thuốc ở trong trời đêm lấp lóe, co lại thành một cái phát nhiệt chấm đỏ, cuối cùng chậm chạp dập tắt.

"Roger, ta chuẩn bị yêu đương, " nửa ngày, Adrian nói cho hắn."Có cái người Pháp đang theo đuổi ta, năm nay sớm chút thời gian chúng ta tại một lần triển lãm tranh bên trên nhận biết. Ta liền treo hắn, không cho hắn bất kỳ đáp lại nào, bởi vì ta không biết mình là không chuẩn bị kỹ càng bắt đầu một đoạn bình thường quan hệ. Lần này ta lại về cố vấn một thanh tự do không bị trói buộc sinh hoạt, lại gặp được ngươi, ta nghĩ hiện tại ta có thể làm ra quyết định."

Hắn ngẩn người, Adrian về đến như vậy lâu đều không đối hắn nói về người này, chuyện này. Đã lại vào lúc này nói ra, vậy liền mang ý nghĩa hắn đã lưu lại đầy đủ thời gian đi cân nhắc, có lẽ lần này về Miami cũng là vì lại cho chính hắn, lại cho Roger một cơ hội, cuối cùng hắn làm ra lựa chọn.

"Hắn hơn bốn mươi tuổi, đã từng mơ mơ hồ hồ cùng nữ nhân kết hôn, có hài tử. Hiện tại đã độc thân gần mười năm. Hắn biết ta trước kia là làm cái gì, náo qua một trận lạnh, về sau cũng hòa hảo, nói không ngại chuyện quá khứ."

Roger rõ ràng nghĩ vui vẻ chúc phúc hắn, cái mũi lại đột nhiên chua chua.

"Ta vẫn luôn tại bị vũ nhục cẩu thả bên trong sinh hoạt, chịu đựng tàn khốc vô tình thế giới, tự ti yêu ngươi , chờ đợi ngươi, ta cũng chê ta yêu quá nóng hổi. Bỗng nhiên có ngây ngốc, nhưng là ổn trọng lại thú vị nam nhân nguyện ý đến che chở ta, ta cảm thấy nhẹ nhàng thở ra. Ta thật thích hắn, thật, ngươi không nên cười, " nói xong Adrian mình ngược lại nở nụ cười, "Ta không thể chờ ngươi. Ta không nghĩ đợi thêm."

"Ta nói qua với ngươi vô số lần cảm tạ, còn không có hướng ngươi xin thứ lỗi, xin nhận lỗi, " Roger có chút muốn khóc, nhìn thấy Adrian trong mắt đã hiện ra thủy quang, thế là nước mắt liền rớt xuống, "Thật rất xin lỗi, lãng phí nhiều năm như vậy."

"Đừng bảo là thật có lỗi, nếu như ta không phải vào lúc đó xuất hiện, căn bản cũng không có về sau cố sự. Ta cho là ta đầy đủ hiểu rõ ngươi. Đi qua địa phương nào, yêu người nào, hiện tại là cái dạng gì. Kết quả để một cái không quan hệ chút nào người xâm nhập cuộc sống của ngươi, ta mới biết được, kỳ thật chỉ là bởi vì ngươi không yêu ta."

Adrian chỉ có thể vào lúc đó gặp được hắn. Cho tới nay hắn không bỏ xuống được Roger, là bởi vì hắn cảm thấy Roger cần hắn yêu cùng ấm áp, nhưng hiện tại Roger đã bị người khác hòa tan.

Rafa nhìn hồi lâu TV, trên màn hình một mực có khối phản quang sáng rõ con mắt không thoải mái, nguyên lai là màn cửa không có rồi, pha lê cái bóng chiếu ở bên trên. Hắn đi đến trước cửa sổ mặt, cúi đầu xuống, vừa hay nhìn thấy Roger cùng Adrian đứng tại góc đường dưới đèn đường hôn, hôn thật lâu.

Người yêu đều là từ người khác nơi đó học được. Từ ban đầu đến từ phụ mẫu, lại đến bằng hữu, người yêu, trên người bọn hắn nhìn thấy đồ vật trợ giúp ngươi cảm thụ trên đời này muôn hình muôn vẻ. Sau đó ngươi mang theo tất cả những này yêu đi yêu người kế tiếp. Thẳng tính Andy dùng nhường nhịn cùng lý giải làm Roger biết như thế nào bao dung đối phương góc cạnh; chưa từng nhận qua ôn nhu đối đãi Adrian lại thủ hộ lấy Roger không muốn cho người khác nhìn thấy yếu ớt, cho hắn nhất vô tư che chở. Mà Rafa bất thiên bất ỷ ra hiện ra tại đó, dùng mình mềm mại đập nát Roger cứng rắn; hắn thương hại đến hắn, khiến cho hắn cùng mình ngốc ngốc kiêu ngạo cùng tự tôn chống lại, cuối cùng học sẽ như thế nào dũng cảm thẳng thắn mặt đối với mình chỗ yêu người.

Ngày thứ hai Roger một mình đi tìm S, để Rafa ngoan ngoãn ở trong nhà chờ hắn. Rafa đợi rất lâu. Khi Roger khi trở về, hắn mang về hộ chiếu của hắn, giấy chứng nhận, còn lại quần áo cùng tất cả mọi thứ, hắn ôm lấy Rafa nói cho hắn hết thảy đều kết thúc. Bọn hắn không nói gì dựa vào kia này thân thể, Rafa không biết hắn là xử lý như thế nào, nhìn qua Roger cũng không có ý định cho hắn biết. Có lẽ không trọng yếu. Trọng yếu chính là Roger biết mình rốt cục vì hắn làm một kiện đúng sự tình.

Khi hắn rốt cục học được thời điểm, nhưng lại không thể không tiễn hắn đi. Roger thử an ủi mình, vô luận lại thế nào không nỡ chí ít Rafa là cao hứng, hắn cũng nên cao hứng. Rafa lại bắt đầu tại trong phòng bếp chơi đùa, nhìn xem hắn mang mang lục lục nhỏ bóng lưng khiến người cảm thấy hạnh phúc, dù là rất nhanh liền sẽ mất đi.

Không biết vì cái gì Roger đột nhiên lại mơ tới năm đó tai nạn xe cộ sau tình cảnh. Hắn hi vọng mãi mãi cũng không muốn lại nhớ tới cái kia trong đêm mưa hắn là như thế nào lạnh đến bắp thịt toàn thân đều tại run rẩy, trống trải công giữa đường chỉ có chính mình tại đau đớn cùng trong bóng tối thở, nhưng loại này ký ức là không thể nào bị tiêu trừ, một khi lâm vào, chính là không bờ bến đen tối, rét lạnh, yên tĩnh. Hắn vô số lần từ cái này không có hết thảy sáng ngời, không có bất kỳ cái gì tiếng vang thế giới bên trong tỉnh lại.

Lúc này hắn mơ hồ nghe được có người tại kêu tên của hắn, có chút ầm ĩ, hắn không thoải mái nhíu mày.

"Rog."

"Roger."

Là Rafa thanh âm. Hắn giống như đi đến bên người, ngồi xổm xuống sờ sờ hắn cánh tay. Tay của hắn thật là ấm áp, mãi mãi cũng là nóng như vậy nóng.

"Ngươi có phải hay không lớn tuổi, tại sao lại ngồi ở trên ghế sa lon ngủ gật ngủ rồi?"

Roger mở to mắt, nhìn thấy hắn dò xét cái đầu chính đang nhìn mình, ánh nắng rơi trên mặt của hắn, quang ảnh giao thoa."Tới, " hắn hướng Rafa vẫy gọi, thân thể đi đến thiếu thiếu.

Cái kia mặt trời nhỏ ngại phiền phức giống như chậm rãi leo đến bên cạnh, cho là hắn muốn nói gì, an tĩnh nhìn qua Roger. Hắn chuyển qua ôm Rafa lại êm ái sờ đầu một cái, con mắt khép lại tham lam lưu luyến lấy nhiệt độ của người hắn.

"Ta là tới gọi ngươi ăn cơm, không phải đến cùng ngươi ngủ."

"Chớ quấy rầy." Hắn nói, tinh tế ngửi một cái Rafa trên da ánh nắng hương vị. Còn có hai ngày hắn muốn đi, Roger muốn đem hắn hết thảy đều ghi nhớ. Cứ việc lúc này thời gian rất ôn nhu, nhưng hai người đều biết hết thảy đã đến cuối cùng trước mặt.

Cuối cùng đêm đó bọn hắn đều không thể hảo hảo chìm vào giấc ngủ. Roger tại nửa đêm mở to mắt, nhìn thấy Rafa cũng tỉnh dậy. Ai cũng không nói chuyện, bọn hắn chỉ là trầm mặc không nói gì cuộn mình trong chăn bên trong ôm hôn. Mực lam bóng đêm thật sâu bao phủ hắn mịn màng cơ thể, bốn phía là như thế yên ắng, như là nổi lên một cái nói từ biệt tốt nhất tràng cảnh. Roger chậm chạp vuốt ve cánh tay của hắn, phía sau lưng, bờ mông, giống người mù như thế dùng chạm đến phân biệt tồn tại, không nghĩ để hắn cảm thấy được mình đau đớn, nếu như phân biệt không thể tránh được như vậy chí ít lưu cho đối phương vuốt ve an ủi hồi ức.

"Roger, " hắn ấm áp mềm mại đôi môi thiếp ở bên tai thì thầm, "Ta từ không hối hận gặp ngươi."

Rafa hôn hắn khóe môi cùng cằm, bóng loáng đầu gối cong lên đến treo tại Roger phần eo, lại gần sát lẫn nhau một chút."Ngươi đã từng nói ngươi cái gì đều cho không được ta, kỳ thật. . . Kỳ thật ngươi theo giúp ta đi bờ biển, cùng ta hạ phi hành cờ, cho ta ăn một hộp kem ly ta đều sẽ thật cao hứng. Ngươi cho ta rất nhiều."

"Rất xin lỗi đã từng tổn thương ngươi." Hắn ngừng thở nhẹ nói, "Ta vốn nên sớm đi nói cho ngươi. Ta phi thường yêu ngươi."

Bọn hắn cơ hồ là khóc hôn, một lần cuối cùng cảm thụ đối phương râm đãng hương vị. Roger nằm tại Rafa rộng mở giữa hai chân mút vào hắn, ôn hòa vuốt ve qua hắn phần bụng cùng trước ngực mềm mại da thịt, dùng đầu lưỡi tinh tế nhấm nháp kia tràn ra trước dịch. Mông lung ảm nhiên tia sáng bên trong hai cỗ nhục thể quấn cùng một chỗ lửa nóng giao hoan, Rafa ngậm lấy Roger ngón tay liếm láp phun ra nuốt vào, trong miệng cao thấp hô hào tên của hắn rên rỉ. Hắn muốn để hắn cao trào, để hắn lâm ly phun ra. Tại hung mãnh trừu sáp bên trong Rafa kêu to chút mơ hồ không rõ nói mớ, bắp thịt toàn thân đều trở nên hưng phấn, hắn tại Roger dưới thân co rút, vặn vẹo, nóng hổi chất lỏng cốt cốt chảy ra. Bọn hắn làm một lần lại một lần, thẳng đến sắc trời nổi lên bạch quang, tối tăm mờ mịt tỏa ra mồ hôi ẩm ướt thân thể.

Rafa nằm sấp tại trong ngực hắn mệt mỏi ngủ. Roger lẳng lặng nhìn chăm chú mặt của hắn, hắn nhìn qua thật đẹp, hơi cuộn tóc dài ẩm ướt thành từng sợi tản mát bên tai bên cạnh, tiếng hít thở tĩnh mịch mà mềm mại, một chút ám nhược ánh rạng đông che kín bên giường. Đồng hồ tí tách mà vang lên.

Bọn hắn ăn sớm cơm, tại tĩnh mịch trên ban công nhìn ra xa Miami thần ở giữa cảnh biển. Rafa bắt đầu trở nên không nói lời nào, khi giờ khắc này chân chính đến thời điểm bọn hắn quả nhiên đều vẫn còn do dự.

Roger nói với mình ngàn vạn không thể khóc lên mã là đừng tại Rafa trước mặt khóc, tuyệt đối đừng tuỳ tiện nói giữ lại, hắn phải cùng người nhà đoàn tụ, hắn rốt cục muốn trở về. Vui vẻ một điểm, Roger không ngừng tự nhủ, nhưng hắn từ xe chạy ra khỏi nhà bắt đầu từ thời khắc đó liền đỏ hồng mắt.

Sân bay đường chắn rơi, thật dài cỗ xe đứng xếp hàng ngũ chậm rãi di chuyển. Tại một đoạn thời gian rất dài bên trong, bọn hắn đều không nói gì.

Roger ngón tay tại trên tay lái bất an nhẹ nhàng gõ, mà Rafa một mực nhìn về phía ngoài cửa sổ xe nhìn xem. Có như vậy một nháy mắt Roger cơ hồ muốn hô lên đến. Ta yêu ngươi, không muốn đi, cứu ta.

"Rog, " Rafa bỗng nhiên mở miệng gọi hắn.

"Ừm?" Hắn cố gắng giả vờ như bình thường đồng dạng an tĩnh đáp.

"Adrian trước khi rời đi, các ngươi nói thứ gì?"

"Chỉ là phân biệt lúc nói lời."

Rafa xoay đầu lại, mắt thấy phía trước ô tô đèn sau, "Ngươi không có cái gì muốn nói với ta sao?"

Đừng lưu hắn.

"Trên đường cẩn thận, " Roger nói, không dám quay mặt đi nhìn xem ánh mắt của hắn.

Tại bãi đỗ xe bọn hắn một lần cuối cùng hôn. Rafa dựa vào tại rương phía sau đắp lên, hai tay ôm Roger cổ ôm hắn. Thật lâu bọn hắn rốt cục tách ra, Roger đem hắn đưa lên, hàng đứng lâu bên trong xôn xao, dòng người không thôi.

Hắn muốn đi, Roger ở trong lòng nói. Rafa chính tại giá trị cơ. Hắn thật muốn đi, Roger lại một lần nữa nói với mình. Rafa gửi vận chuyển tốt hành lý.

"Ta đi, " hắn đứng tại hắn trước mặt cúi đầu giảng.

Roger ôn nhu mỉm cười, sờ sờ đầu của hắn. Bọn hắn ôm một cái, tiếp lấy hắn quay người đi hướng kiểm an. Roger đứng tại dãy phân cách bên ngoài đưa mắt nhìn hắn đi vào, hắn đem tấm kia đáng chết thẻ lên máy bay cùng hộ chiếu đưa cho nhân viên công tác, tiếp tục hướng đi vào trong. Roger hai tay nắm lấy dãy phân cách dây lưng lập tại nguyên chỗ. Quay đầu nhìn xem ta, cầu ngươi.

Rafa từ vật phẩm giỏ bên trong cầm xong mình đồ vật, bọn hắn xa xa cách ồn ào náo động dòng người. Thủy quang tan rã trong tầm mắt mặt của hắn bắt đầu mơ hồ, Roger cho là hắn chỉ là muốn lưu hắn ở bên người, nhưng kỳ thật hắn nguyện ý đi nhận chức gì có hắn ở địa phương.

"Rafa!" Roger đối với hắn la lớn, "Rafa, dẫn ta đi, chúng ta cùng đi được không?"

Người chung quanh tò mò nhìn qua Roger, nhưng hắn không xác định Rafa phải chăng nghe thấy. Rafa ngừng chân dừng lại nhìn hắn một lát, lộ ra một cái cười, một lần nữa giơ lên cánh tay hướng Roger phất tay. Bọn hắn cách quá xa, đã không quá thấy rõ đối phương khuôn mặt. Không biết tại sao, Roger cũng hướng hắn phất phất tay, tựa như là gọi hắn không có chút nào lo âu đi thôi, không cần để ý người khác là khóc hay là cười.

Sinh mệnh mỗi người đều sẽ lấy không hoàn toàn giống nhau phương thức rời đi, chân chính phân biệt thường thường đều phát sinh tại không có lưu ý thời khắc. Chí ít Rafa không phải đi không từ giã, bọn hắn y nguyên có cơ hội tại một khắc cuối cùng cùng đối phương một mình. Người không có khả năng lông tóc không thương còn sống, cùng nó tiếc nuối, không bằng nói một tiếng cảm tạ, cám ơn ngươi thật xuất hiện qua. Lúc trước hắn tại trong biển người mênh mông gặp phảiRafa, hiện tại, chỉ là đem hắn còn cho trong biển người mênh mông.

Trở lại trong xe, phụ xe chỗ ngồi trống rỗng, Roger lau mắt thắt chặt dây an toàn lái ra sân bay. Trong nhà như bọn hắn sáng sớm lúc rời đi duy trì nguyên dạng, rộng mở cửa sổ cùng sáng tỏ ánh nắng, trên giường hay là một mảnh rối bời, màn cửa khoan thai phiêu động. Roger ngồi quỳ chân tại bên giường, thấp cái cổ đem mặt vùi vào mềm mềm nhũn trong chăn, giường của hắn đơn nghe giống Rafa. Hắn biết hắn sẽ tại trong một đoạn thời gian lòng như đao cắt, lo sợ bất an tưởng niệm hắn, đây là không cách nào tránh khỏi, nhưng lần này hắn không có làm sai.

Roger vẫn tại Miami ở lại, hắn nghĩ có lẽ ngày nào đó Rafa sẽ trở về. Chỉ là có lẽ vậy. Nhưng về sau hắn lại nghĩ, Rafa có thể mãi mãi cũng không còn xuất hiện, chỉ cần hắn tại trên thế giới một nơi nào đó trải qua mình muốn thời gian. Hắn hi vọng hắn vẫn luôn là cái kia tản ra mê người ánh nắng ấm áp thiếu niên. Đã từng trong sinh hoạt mọi người rộn ràng, hiện tại bỗng nhiên liền thanh tịnh xuống dưới. Trong phòng này đắp lên lấy nhiều như rừng hồi ức, mỗi đoạn đều độc nhất vô nhị, không thể thay thế.

Roger bắt đầu thận trọng tỉnh lại mình, về trông đi qua những năm kia ý thức được hắn cỡ nào bướng bỉnh; giống như Adrian cùng Rafa lần lượt rời đi để hắn học xong như thế nào cùng mình hơi thở tranh hoà giải, tạm thời sầu não qua đi Roger không lại cảm thấy nặng nề, tịch liêu, tương phản hắn trở nên so lúc trước lại càng dễ trải nghiệm vui vẻ.

14 tháng sau Roger đi một chuyến Paris, Adrian cùng trong miệng hắn cái kia "Ngốc ngốc, ổn trọng lại thú vị" Julien kết hôn. Thả tại một năm trước, hôn nhân chuyện này đối với tại Adrian mà nói đều là không cách nào tưởng tượng, nhưng hiện tại hắn nhìn qua vui mừng như vậy.

Cái này nước Pháp nam nhân Julien chải lấy ngắn búi tóc, thái dương đã hơi trắng bệch, súc Hồ, mang theo một bộ vân da hoa văn tinh xảo thô gọng kính. Bây giờ hai người kinh doanh một nhà hành lang trưng bày tranh, Roger cùng hắn trò chuyện trong chốc lát, trong lòng từ đáy lòng vì hắn nhóm cao hứng.

"Ngươi cảm thấy hắn thế nào?" Adrian lặng lẽ hỏi. Tướng so với quá khứ hắn rốt cục béo lên chút, toàn thân trên dưới tràn đầy ẩn ẩn làm lộ vẻ ngọt ngào.

"Hắn rất thích hợp ngươi, " Roger nói, mở hắn trò đùa, "So với hai chúng ta đứng chung một chỗ đăng đối nhiều."

Adrian dùng cái mũi bật cười một tiếng."Ngươi gần nhất đang làm cái gì?"

"Ta nha? Ta rất tốt."

"Rafa vẫn là không có tin tức sao?"

Roger lắc đầu, từ khi hắn sau khi đi liền bặt vô âm tín."Nếu là hắn còn không có tìm được người nhà của hắn liền nhất định sẽ tiếp tục tìm xuống dưới, hắn nếu là đã đã tìm được liền càng thêm không có lý do trở về, " Roger tựa như thản nhiên nói.

"Chỉ mong hắn an toàn vô sự."

"Nhất định sẽ, " Roger hướng hắn cười cười.

Tại tiệc cưới bên trên nhìn thấy tình cảnh làm Roger một lần nữa suy tính, gia đình, ổn định quan hệ, hài tử, phảng phất đều không có quan hệ gì với hắn. Hắn biết hắn không cần vì cái gì mà duy trì lấy độc thân hiện trạng, tựa như hắn căn bản không có lý do còn đợi tại Miami. Cho đến ngày nay, Miami vẫn như cũ là ý Nghĩa nổi bật, nhưng không lại giống như kiểu trước đây gắt gao níu lấy hắn tâm. Roger nhớ tới thân nhân của hắn, trước kia bằng hữu, còn có tỷ tỷ Diana nhà hài tử đều đã dáng dấp rất lớn.

Hắn từ Paris sau khi trở về không lâu ngày nào đó tại trong hành lang gặp một đôi người trẻ tuổi. Một cái tiếng Đức khẩu âm kim sắc tóc dài người cao gầy mà cùng bạn trai của hắn, không cẩn thận gõ sai cửa phòng, một phen giải thích sau hắn hiểu rõ đến hai người đang tìm ở chung chỗ ở. Roger lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy bọn hắn đã cảm thấy rất thích đối phương. Trận kia hắn đang suy nghĩ chuyển về Thụy Sĩ, bởi vì hắn cũng muốn về nhà, cuối cùng Roger liền quyết định đem phòng ở cho thuê hai người bọn họ.

Đóng gói hành lý tốn không ít thời gian, mỗi kiện vật không ra gì đều có nó hàm ý. Chuyển ra Miami khiến người khó có thể tin, bởi vì một cái trùng hợp cho hắn thời cơ, Roger cảm thấy kia đại khái cũng là chú định.

Hắn đi ra nơi đó, cảm thấy vai cõng bên trên một trận nhẹ nhàng lỏng cảm giác. Mỗi người hoặc nhiều hoặc ít đều mất đi cùng đạt được cái gì, khi hắn rốt cục lúc rời đi ôm chặt lấy mỹ hảo nhớ lại cùng hoài niệm. Tương lai hắn cũng sẽ tiếp tục sinh hoạt, Roger biết hắn từ đầu đến cuối sống tại người khác yêu bên trong, kỳ thật bọn hắn để thời gian biến thành yêu bản thân.

Chapter 42: Chủ tuyến (hai mươi chín) / Finale

Chapter Text

§ 42

Roger vừa vừa đẩy cửa ra liền tại chạm mặt tới trong gió thu hắt hơi một cái. Mặc dù đã trở về lâu như vậy, hắn sẽ thỉnh thoảng gợi cảm mang một chút Miami mê người khí hậu. Lối đi bộ đã phủ kín rơi xuống kim sắc lá cây, giày chạy đua đạp ở phía trên phát ra nhỏ xíu rì rào âm thanh, trời dần dần minh lên, lại còn không có sáng thấu. Không khí thanh lãnh mà khô ráo, hắn dọc theo bên hồ chạy chậm, cùng đi ngang qua lưu lấy cẩu cẩu người đi đường chào hỏi. Nơi xa mọc ra chút thường xanh cây cao phản chiếu ở trong nước, mặt hồ thanh tịnh không có nửa điểm nếp uốn, tựa như giờ phút này không khí đồng dạng. Ba Selma vĩnh viễn là ung dung, ôn hòa, hắn thuộc về nơi này.

Túi một vòng chạy về nhà, trên thân trở nên âm ấm rất dễ chịu. Roger một bên kéo ra ngay cả mũ áo vệ áo cởi, một bên nhẹ giọng đến giữa cổng mắt nhìn, tiểu tình nhân của hắn còn trên giường ngủ say.

Cửa sổ kiếng lộ ra sáng lên nắng sớm, hắn từ trong tủ lạnh xuất ra sữa bò làm nóng, lại nướng vài miếng bánh mì nướng sắc hai trái trứng. Đang chờ đợi thời gian bên trong hắn tra xét điện thoại hồi hồi tin tức, không có có cái gì đặc biệt lớn chuyện phát sinh, hết thảy cũng giống như thường ngày như thế. Ngẫu nhiên nhìn thấy Adrian danh tự, hắn nói hồi trước Julien vì hắn xử lý một cái triển lãm, tuyển rất nhiều hắn lúc đầu chụp ảnh chụp cùng sau tới bắt đầu vẽ tranh sau tác phẩm biểu hiện ra; bọn hắn tựa hồ thật lâu chưa từng gặp mặt. Roger đem bữa sáng tại trong mâm sắp xếp gọn —— kỳ thật làm cơm cũng không có khó như vậy, chí ít hắn bây giờ có thể ứng phó được đến cái này.

Roger đều đâu vào đấy rửa mặt sửa soạn xong hết, thay đổi áo sơmi, một lần nữa đến giữa bên trong. Một cái gối đầu lại trượt xuống tại bên giường, hắn không thể làm gì khác hơn nhặt lên thả thỏa.

"Sáng sớm tốt lành, " Roger tiếng nói ôn nhu nói, cúi người tại trên mặt nàng hôn một cái.

"..."

"Hey, rời giường."

Nàng dùng ngón tay xoa nhập nhèm hai mắt, mân mê miệng nhỏ đi thân mặt của hắn, "Sáng sớm tốt lành, ba ba."

Roger thuận tay kéo trước giường màn cửa, trong phòng cũng mở sáng lên."Hôm nay cũng có nhỏ kẹo đường sao?" Nàng hướng hắn ngọt ngào cười hỏi.

"Đúng, có thật nhiều nhỏ kẹo đường, " Roger ấm áp bàn tay to bao trùm tại nàng mềm mềm cái đầu nhỏ bên trên, dùng chóp mũi sờ sờ khuôn mặt của nàng chọc cho nàng bắt đầu cười khanh khách.

Charlene gần nhất say mê uống ngâm nhỏ kẹo đường sữa bò nóng xông sô cô la cao vui cao. Hắn nghĩ kỳ thật nàng chỉ là ưa thích dùng đầu lưỡi đem nổi nửa hòa tan kẹo đường lộng lấy chơi mà thôi, bởi vì mỗi lần còn lại hơn phân nửa chén cao vui cao đều phải hắn đến uống xong. Roger hiếu kì có phải là Myla hiện tại cũng thích đem đồ ăn xem như đồ chơi.

"Ba ba, " nàng mảnh nhu nhu gọi hắn, hai chân trên ghế lắc lư, một bộ lòng tràn đầy mong đợi bộ dáng, "Gấu nhỏ quần áo đâu?"

Roger buông xuống cái chén trong tay, lại đem bàn ăn hướng trước gót chân nàng đẩy, "Ăn xong trứng gà, ban đêm gấu nhỏ liền sẽ có quần áo mới."

Nàng rất nhanh liền thưởng thức nửa trời đã nát phải không thành dạng trứng tráng ăn hết, nhưng trên thực tế Roger hay là đối nữ nhi bố trí "Làm việc" vô kế khả thi. Trước mấy ngày hắn cho Charlene mua đầu nhỏ váy, nữ hài hỏi có thể hay không cho nàng thích nhất nhỏ con gấu rối cũng làm một bộ quần áo. Roger lâm vào khốn cảnh. Hắn hiện tại bao nhiêu có thể làm điểm cơm, có thể theo nàng họa bút sáp màu họa, cũng học xong cho nàng chải bím tóc —— song đuôi ngựa, cá vàng nhỏ, ba cỗ bím, dù là Charlene tại trên tay hắn bôi đủ mọi màu sắc sơn móng tay, những này đều có thể làm được —— nhưng là cho gấu nhỏ làm quần áo thật muốn hắn mệnh. Hắn biết hắn cần một chút trợ giúp.

Hôm nay là thuộc về gia gia nãi nãi thời gian, hắn thay nữ hài mặc bên ngoài bao, lái xe đưa đi nhà bọn hắn bên trong. Đương nhiên hắn trước khi ra cửa chưa quên vụng trộm đem gấu nhỏ nhét vào trong bọc. Roger cùng phụ mẫu nói đừng sau liền điDiana chỗ ấy, đồng dạng làm mọc ra một đôi song bào thai gia trưởng, nàng cùng Roger tại nuôi dưỡng hài tử vấn đề bên trên luôn luôn có vượt qua tỷ đệ bên ngoài lẫn nhau lý giải cùng trợ giúp. Không khéo chính là cháu trai nhóm đều không tại, bọn hắn đã dài đến thích cả ngày đều đợi tại nhà bạn bên trong tuổi tác.

Diana đầu tiên là trêu ghẹo trêu chọc hắn một trận, sau đó một bên khe hở lấy quần áo, một bên lại đang nói tới hắn mấy năm trước kia đoạn thất bại hôn nhân. Roger bất đắc dĩ cười cười, kỳ thật kia cũng không thể nói là thất bại, Mirka thuộc về loại kia "Người khác nhìn không ra nơi nào tốt nhưng cùng ngươi phi thường phù hợp" loại hình; chí ít hai người bọn hắn đều là lý trí người, kết hôn tuyệt không phải là bởi vì hắn bỗng nhiên muốn hài tử, ly hôn cũng không phải là bởi vì hắn đã từng cùng nam nhân hẹn hò. Bọn hắn vẫn là bằng hữu, tại tôn trọng cùng không can thiệp điều kiện tiên quyết quan tâm đối phương, Mirka mang theo Myla, hắn mang theo Charlene, mỗi tháng đều lại nhìn nhìn nhau phương cùng hài tử.

Tỷ tỷ cứu vớt hắn một ngày. Roger đàng hoàng nghe nàng nghĩ linh tinh, ăn một khối nàng nướng hoa quả đĩa bánh, sau đó hài lòng rời đi. Hiển nhiên tất cả mọi người quan tâm hắn, nhưng đối Roger mà nói đời sống tình cảm lại không phải ắt không thể thiếu. Hắn kinh lịch một chút lắc lư cùng hoang mang, có lẽ là bởi vì lúc trước tại người khác sinh bên trong xuất hiện qua mấy nam nhân đều lưu lại khắc sâu ảnh hưởng, tuy nói tại gặp được Andy trước đó hắn cũng từ không nghĩ tới mình sẽ cùng nam nhân phát sinh cái gì. Ban đêm Charlene tại bên giường phát hiện gấu nhỏ thời điểm cao hứng nhảy dựng lên ôm hắn, đối Roger mà nói đây chính là rõ ràng nhất hạnh phúc.

Ngày thứ hai vẫn là cuối tuần. Ăn xong cơm trưa Charlene muốn đi bên trên vũ đạo khóa, nhưng lúc này lại không biết được đang chơi cái gì giày vò khốn khổ lấy không có cách nào đi ra ngoài. Roger bên cạnh rửa chén đĩa vừa kêu nàng nhanh chuẩn bị kỹ càng, hắn nhô ra thân thể trương nhìn một cái, thấy được nàng chính ôm gấu nhỏ đối tấm gương lại là nói chuyện lại là xoay quanh.

"Charlene, " Roger một lần cuối cùng gọi nàng, "Đi mang giày."

Nàng rốt cục đi hướng cổng ngồi tại thuộc về mình trên băng ghế nhỏ cố gắng mặc lên xinh đẹp nhỏ giày da, lúc này chuông cửa vang. Roger còn đang sát làm tay liền nghe được Charlene đã đi mở cửa —— từ không bao giờ dùng nhón chân lên mới có thể đến chốt cửa về sau, Charlene đặc biệt thích làm mở cửa động tác này.

"Ngươi là ai?" Charlene hỏi.

Hắn không có trả lời, chỉ hơi hơi mở to hai mắt không chớp mắt nhìn chăm chú nàng. Cái này cái nam nhân lại cao lại cường tráng, nhưng không có để Charlene cảm thấy lạ lẫm sợ hãi."Ngươi là ai?" Nàng mảnh lấy cuống họng lại hỏi một lần, "Ngươi là đến tìm ba ba sao?"

Hắn tựa như là nghe không hiểu, há to miệng lại không biết nói cái gì. Bên ngoài không có động tĩnh để Roger lập tức lo lắng, hắn nghĩ hắn quá sơ ý chủ quan vậy mà để hài tử tùy tiện cho người khác mở cửa. Roger mơ hồ thoáng nhìn một người đàn ông xa lạ thân ảnh đứng tại trước gót chân nàng, liền vội vã bước nhanh tới."Charlene, tới, " hắn chạy đến nữ hài sau lưng, để tay lên nàng nhu tiểu nhân bả vai."Ngươi tốt. . ."

Roger không nói gì nhìn qua nam nhân trước mắt này. Hắn cũng giống như mình cao, dáng người cường tráng, làn da ngăm đen, xương gò má bên trên phân tán một ít phơi ban, ô sắc tóc quăn cắt đến bên tai, bờ môi chung quanh một tầng nhàn nhạt sợi râu gốc rạ. Hắn thoạt nhìn là như thế lạnh nhạt, nhưng tại thời điểm này Roger đã nhớ tới tất cả thời gian. Thuộc da ghế sô pha, tiểu động vật con mắt, mê luyến, Miami nước mưa, từ biển bên trong đi ra trần trụi thân ảnh, kem ly dưới ánh mặt trời hòa tan vào, hôn sâu, trên da thịt râm đãng vết tích, im miệng không nói cùng thống khổ, ánh trăng lam hoàng hôn, phất tay lúc người chung quanh lưu ồn ào náo động. Roger chưa bao giờ thử đi lãng quên qua, hắn giống cẩn thận từng li từng tí cất kỹ một con ném chìa khoá không có cách nào mở ra bảo hạp.

"Đây là con gái của ngươi?" Hắn trước tiên mở miệng nói, lộ ra mềm mại nụ cười ấm áp.

"Ách, " Roger hắng giọng một cái, đầu lưỡi của hắn phảng phất không biết nên nói như thế nào lời nói, "Đúng. Charlene."

"Ta. . . Ta có thể vào không?" Rafa có chút câu nệ cười hỏi.

Hắn chân tay luống cuống tại cửa trước chỗ trương nhìn một cái, "Đương nhiên, đương nhiên, ách, trên thực tế chúng ta chính muốn ra cửa. Thật có lỗi, ta trước tiên cần phải đưa nàng đi ra ngoài một chuyến."

"Ba ba, đây là ai nha?" Charlene ngẩng đầu lên nhìn qua, nàng sẽ chỉ giảng tiếng Đức, nghe không hiểu hai người đang nói cái gì.

Roger ôm lấy nàng nâng tại trên cánh tay, vẫn là một bộ không có kịp phản ứng ngốc bộ dáng, "Ta sẽ lập tức quay lại. Chờ ta ở đây."

Rafa gật gật đầu, nhìn xem hắn ôm hài tử vội vàng nắm lên điện thoại, chìa khóa xe cùng màu hồng ba lô nhỏ. Charlene còn đối với hắn ngoắc nói đừng, cứ việc không biết người này nhưng nàng đã đối với hắn sinh ra vô danh hảo cảm.

"Chờ ta, " Roger quay người lại đối hắn nói một lần.

"Ta ở chỗ này."

Bọn hắn tại vội vàng bên trong rời đi. Rafa ngắm nhìn bốn phía, an tĩnh trong phòng không có có người khác, thậm chí không có người thứ ba ở đây sinh hoạt dấu vết lưu lại. Trên tường dán mấy tấm ảnh chụp, Roger ôm hai cái khuôn mặt tương cận nữ hài. Mặc dù trước khi tới đã tưởng tượng qua ngàn vạn loại tình cảnh, Rafa hay là không ngờ tới hắn tất cả những gì chứng kiến. Lúc này hắn tò mò mãnh liệt hẳn là không thua gì Roger nhìn thấy hắn thời điểm.

Rafa chờ trong chốc lát, đại khái nửa giờ sau nghe được nhà để xe có động tĩnh. Hắn từ bên cửa sổ nhìn thấy Roger từ trên xe ra, vô cùng lo lắng xông qua trước cửa mặt cỏ cơ hồ là chạy chậm đến, nhưng khi hắn xuất hiện tại cửa ra vào lúc, nhìn qua lại giả dạng làm bộ kia trấn định bình thản, thẳng tắp văn nhã bộ dáng. Rafa nhịn không được ở trong lòng cười trộm.

Roger đóng cửa lại, hiện tại chỉ còn hai người bọn hắn. Tim của hắn đập rất nhanh, có loại ngủ trưa lúc bỗng dưng từ một giấc mộng bên trong bừng tỉnh sau hoảng hốt cảm giác, không biết xảy ra chuyện gì. Một chuỗi vấn đề đồng thời từ trong đại não tuôn ra ——Rafa là làm sao tìm được nơi này, hắn tại sao đến, hắn đi nơi nào, hắn còn tốt chứ, hiện tại trôi qua như thế nào.

"Ngươi, ngươi uống chút gì không? Ta nấu cà phê."

"Roger, " hắn cười nhạt nói, "Ngươi biết ta chưa từng uống cà phê."

"Ngô đúng, " Roger kéo ra tủ lạnh, rót chén áp súc nước chanh cho hắn.

Hắn từ trong tay hắn tiếp nhận nhỏ giọng nói tạ, hai người câu nệ lúng túng nhìn xem lẫn nhau. Rafa biến hóa to lớn như thế đến mức để Roger cảm thấy khẩn trương, hắn nghĩ hắn hiểu biết người kia khả năng đã không phải là hắn.

"Ta cho là ngươi sẽ không lại trở về, " Roger nuốt một chút cuống họng.

"Ta cũng thế."

Rafa có chút cúi đầu xuống, không cách nào miêu tả tâm tình của mình. Đã từng rất nhiều nháy mắt hắn nghĩ muốn lần nữa nhìn thấy hắn, tới gần hắn, cảm nhận được hắn, mãnh liệt mà ngắn ngủi ý niệm không một tiếng động xuất hiện sau đó biến mất.

"Phát sinh rất nhiều chuyện." Rafa an tĩnh nói."Ta hoa thật lâu tới suy nghĩ kia đoạn thời gian đến tột cùng ý vị như thế nào. Ta đang lớn lên. Trong trí nhớ ngươi là cao lớn, để người ỷ lại, một cái tràn ngập mị lực chưởng khống giả, nhưng đó là bởi vì ta còn không có gặp được đủ nhiều người. Từng có như vậy một đoạn thời gian, ta mấy có lẽ đã quên ngươi. Khi ta quay đầu đi dò xét quá khứ, phát hiện kỳ thật ngươi không hề giống lúc kia trong lòng ta dáng vẻ."

Roger trong nội tâm Rafa nhưng chưa bao giờ biến qua. Hắn nghe hắn bình thản giảng thuật.

"Lúc chia tay ta liền nói với mình Miami hết thảy đều kết thúc, ta cũng một mực là dạng này coi là. Thẳng đến hồi trước. . . Ta tại Paris du ngoạn, đi dạo thời điểm nhìn thấy một cái chụp ảnh triển."

Roger dừng một chút, cảm thấy khó có thể tin, "Đừng nói cho ta ngươi gặp Adrian."

"Không có, ngày đó hắn cũng không tại, nhưng ta nhìn thấy tác giả danh tự, còn có ta nhận ra trên tấm ảnh người là ngươi. Những cái kia xa xôi, sớm tại ta trước khi biết ngươi ảnh chụp." Rafa bốc lên một bên lông mày trêu ghẹo, "Hắn thật chụp rất nhiều rất nhiều ngươi, chỗ có khả năng tràng cảnh cùng góc độ."

"Ta biết, trước kia hắn liền tại trên tạp chí phát biểu qua một chút ảnh chụp. Adrian hỏi ta có thể hay không tại trường hợp công khai biểu hiện ra ta ảnh nude, hắn không phải quản gọi là nghệ thuật." Roger cũng nhướng mày.

Bọn hắn rốt cục đều nở nụ cười, cười xong vẫn còn có chút ít thấy cùng xấu hổ, Rafa uống một ngụm nước trái cây đến làm dịu không khí."Ta nhìn ngươi, nhớ tới khi đó phát sinh hết thảy, có lẽ vô luận như thế nào ta đều hẳn là thử liên hệ ngươi một lần, chí ít nói cho ngươi ta bình an vô sự. Sau đó ta đi Miami, phát hiện ngươi sớm đã chuyển đi. Mở cửa ra cho ta đôi kia người trẻ tuổi nói ngươi tại ba Selma."

"Ngươi nói là Sascha, " hắn bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, "Sascha cùng Do minic."

"Đúng, bọn hắn nói cho ta các ngươi còn duy trì liên hệ, cho ta cái này cái địa chỉ." Rafa con mắt ôn nhu có chút uốn lượn, "Vì tìm ngươi, thật đúng là để ta túi một vòng lớn."

Lúc này Roger còn tại kinh lịch tâm tình chập chờn, khó mà nói ra cái gì hắn lời muốn nói, chỉ là ngậm miệng gật gật đầu. Roger thậm chí không dám đi phỏng đoán, trong lòng của hắn còn đối với hắn có cảm giác sao, hắn hiện tại phải chăng cùng bất luận kẻ nào cùng một chỗ. Mỗi một lần Rafa đều xuất hiện phải như vậy đột nhiên, để hắn không cách nào ứng đối.

Rafa hướng hắn tới gần chút, "Hết thảy cũng còn tốt sao?"

"Ngươi biết, phát sinh rất nhiều chuyện, với ta mà nói cũng giống vậy. Hiện tại, nữ nhi của ta liền là lão bản của ta."

"Ta nhìn thấy ngươi có một đôi song bào thai."

"Charlene cùng Myla, Myla cùng mẹ của nàng ở cùng một chỗ."

"Ngươi kết hôn sao?"

"Đã từng." Roger nói, hướng hắn cười cười, "Hiện tại, như ngươi vừa rồi bản thân nhìn thấy, một cái ly dị nam nhân tại học như thế nào làm cha."

Mặc dù là do dự địa, Rafa lấy dũng khí nghiêng quá khứ ôm hắn. Nhất thời hai người tắt tiếng, Roger nhọn cằm xương chống đỡ tại bả vai hắn, trong ngực thân thể sờ tới sờ lui so lúc trước rộng lớn rắn chắc được nhiều, nhưng trên da vẫn là kia cỗ vừa mềm vừa ấm mùi thơm. Hắn ảo tưởng quá nặng mới có được hắn chính là cảm giác gì, hắn tựa như là để hắn tại mùa hè cảm mạo.

"Trời ạ, Rafa, " hắn nói, "Ta nghĩ ngươi."

"Thật có lỗi qua lâu như vậy mới trở về, " Rafa dán hắn bên tai nói khẽ.

"Nhìn xem ngươi. . . Ta cơ hồ đều muốn nhận không ra, " hắn êm ái vuốt ve Rafa cái cằm hài, lòng bàn tay cọ qua những cái kia lại ngắn lại mỏng gốc râu cằm."Ta có thật nhiều lời nói muốn cùng ngươi nói."

"Ta biết. Ta cũng thế."

Rafa hôn một cái môi của hắn. Ngắn ngủi dừng lại về sau, Roger một lần nữa nghênh đón hôn hắn, mất mà được lại cuồng hỉ cùng kinh ngạc sắc bén xẹt qua trái tim.

Hắn nếm như lúc trước đồng dạng, ngọt ngào, ấm áp, nhu nhuận. Roger nghiêng đầu đi hôn gặm cắn Rafa cổ, bàn tay hướng hắn giữa hai chân, hắn gấp rút thở hào hển. Mặc dù bề ngoài phát sinh biến hóa, nhưng Roger vẫn nhớ thân thể của hắn cảm giác.

Bọn hắn nằm tại trên giường đơn, nóng chậm rãi bình ổn lại. Rafa an tĩnh dựa vào Roger, ngón tay tại hắn sợi tóc ở giữa vuốt ve an ủi phủ lau mà qua, thân thể trần truồng ôm nhau. Hai người giữ im lặng trên mặt vui vẻ nhìn chăm chú đối phương, hắn nhìn qua thật trở nên cường tráng, thành thục, để người muốn đem mặt chôn tại cổ của hắn bên trong."Ngươi thời điểm ra đi, có nghe hay không thấy lời ta nói?" Roger hỏi.

"Cái gì?"

"Ta đối với ngươi hô to, ta nguyện ý đi cùng ngươi."

"Ta nhìn thấy ngươi tại nói gì đó, " hắn cười cười, "Nhưng cách quá xa. Ta cái gì cũng không nghe thấy."

Mặc dù như thế, hắn hay là trở về.

Charlene sau khi tan học nhìn thấy ba ba cùng nam nhân kia cùng đi tiếp nàng. Bọn hắn mang nàng đi phòng ăn ăn xong ăn, tựa hồ hôm nay là cái đáng giá chúc mừng thời gian. Charlene liền rất tự nhiên ngồi tại Rafa trên đùi, đối với hắn nói tiểu bằng hữu trong đầu kỳ tư diệu tưởng. Mặc dù ngôn ngữ không thông, nhưng Rafa cùng nàng đã trở thành bằng hữu. Roger cũng không biết bọn hắn là dựa vào cái gì giao lưu, ngồi tại hai người trước mặt, hắn cảm giác mình ngậm đắng nuốt cay nuôi lớn nữ nhi muốn bị ngoặt chạy.

Rafa đi một chuyến khách sạn, sau đó mang về hành lý triệt để vào ở Roger trong nhà. Lúc hắn trở lại nhìn thấy Charlene đang khóc, nguyên nhân là Roger không để nàng cho ăn gấu nhỏ ăn trái cây kẹo mềm. Nữ hài nhàn nhạt lông mày nhíu chung một chỗ, cài lấy miệng nhỏ rút cạch, đưa lưng về phía Roger không cùng hắn nói chuyện. Roger đối Rafa giang tay ra, vẻ mặt vô cùng nghi hoặc cùng bất đắc dĩ, hắn nhịn không được cười lên ôm lấy Charlene đi vào bên trong nói nhỏ dỗ dành cái gì.

"Ta còn tưởng rằng đêm nay các ngươi phải ngủ cùng một chỗ, " Roger cô đơn co quắp trên giường, hướng nhẹ chân nhẹ tay trượt trở về Rafa nói, ngữ khí lại trêu chọc lại đố kị.

Rafa cười híp mắt hỏi nói, " ngươi là tại ghen với nàng vẫn là của ta dấm?"

Roger khẽ hừ một tiếng, bên cạnh xuất thân vị để hắn nằm xuống, "Rafa, ngươi tốt nhất cách nữ nhi của ta xa một chút."

"Ta thế nhưng là giúp ngươi nói không ít lời hữu ích, " hắn leo đến bên cạnh hôn một chút Roger khuôn mặt tươi cười.

Roger ôn nhu xoa lên hắn cái ót đem hắn ép gần mình, không sâu không cạn hôn."Hai ngày nữa ta đem Myla tiếp trở về, ta muốn để nàng cũng gặp ngươi một chút. Có rất nhiều việc muốn làm. Cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ."

"Chúng ta có rất nhiều thời gian."

"Ngươi xác định Charlene đã ngủ rồi?"

"Ta xác định." Rafa nhẹ nói, cởi y phục xuống nằm tiến Roger trong ngực.

Một đêm phiên vân phúc vũ qua đi ở bên cạnh hắn tỉnh lại lúc vui thích cùng vui mừng để Roger lộ ra đần độn tiếu dung, hắn biết hắn thật trở về.

Rafa là lần đầu tiên đến ba Selma, đưa xong Charlene đi học, hai người ở bên ngoài tùy ý đi dạo. Thành thị mới vừa vặn tỉnh tới mở lại một chuyện tầm thường thời gian, nhưng chính như Rafa nói, bọn hắn có rất nhiều thời gian. Đi tại cái kia quen thuộc trong công viên, bốn phía an bình, Roger cùng hắn đứng lặng tại bên hồ nhìn, thu gió nhẹ nhàng gợi lên vắng vẻ.

"Ngươi cảm thấy nơi này thế nào, " Roger hỏi, "Ta nói là, ngươi thích ba Selma sao?"

"Rất an tĩnh thành thị, rất đẹp. Ta thích dịu dàng ngoan ngoãn hòa thuận địa phương."

"Thụy Sĩ đối với ngươi mà nói có phải là có chút quá nhàm chán rồi?"

"Sẽ không, " Rafa nói đùa nói, "Khả năng chỉ là có chút lạnh."

"Úc... Như vậy ta hi vọng Charlene sẽ thích Tây Ban Nha."

"Có ý tứ gì?"

Roger không nói chuyện, thanh thanh khô khô ráo yết hầu, xem ra có chút sầu lo.

"Làm sao rồi?"

Hắn từ trong túi móc ra một con màu đỏ nhung tơ tính chất cái hộp nhỏ, hơi có vẻ khẩn trương mở ra, bên trong nằm một viên bạch kim nhẫn vàng. Cái này là năm đó Andy chuẩn bị hướng hắn cầu cưới chiếc nhẫn, Roger khẽ cười hạ, không phải hắn hẹp hòi không cho Rafa mua. Hắn để nó cô đơn bị phong núp trong bóng tối nhiều năm như vậy, hiện tại, muốn đem nó mang tại Rafa trên tay.

"Ta biết hôm nay là quá bình thường phổ thông một ngày, xem ra rất vội vàng, có lẽ ngươi sẽ cảm thấy tại công viên này bên hồ cầu hôn có chút khuyết thiếu thành ý." Roger nhìn xem Rafa con mắt, cúi xuống đầu gối trái quỳ đang phát tán ra lá cây hương thơm kim sắc trên đồng cỏ, đem hộp đẩy lên hắn trước mặt, "Nhưng ta không thể đợi thêm. Rafa, ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta kết hôn sao?"

Bọn hắn dạng này tại trong gió nhẹ một trạm một quỳ đối lập, Rafa trừng to mắt nhìn xem hắn nói không ra lời.

". . . Rafa?"

"Ta nguyện ý, " hắn tranh thủ thời gian đáp, có chút muốn cười vừa muốn khóc, "Ta nguyện ý."

Roger đem chiếc nhẫn đẩy lên hắn trên ngón vô danh, liếc nhìn nhau, đột nhiên đều có chút xấu hổ nhịn không được cười trận. Rafa cũng quỳ xuống đến ôm lấy hắn. Kim quang vảy vảy ánh bình minh thấm chìm lấy bốn phía, bọn hắn từ đầu đến chân đều dát lên sặc sỡ sắc thái. Hai người chậm rãi đứng dậy, hôn một chút đối phương, nắm chặt tay tiếp tục dọc theo bên hồ hướng nơi xa đi đến.

Notes:

2019/06/08:

Tới trước thẳng thắn một chút nguyên bản kết cục thiết lập là Rafa rốt cuộc không có trở về, viết bản này văn trước đó trong lòng ta nghĩ là ta nhất định phải lưu lại một cái tragedy! Ban đầu cấu tứ thời điểm kỳ thật kịch bản cũng rất đơn giản, chi tiết, phó tuyến bên trong rất nhiều nội dung cùng vai phụ nhân vật bổ sung, đều là đang động bút về sau một bên viết một bên bổ sung. Kết quả vậy mà viết nhiều như vậy, đại khái ta thật quá nói nhiều ha ha ha ha. Cái này là cái thứ nhất ta điền xong hố, đêm qua đang chờ đợi 6 00 ngày sau nghênh đón thứ 39 lần Fedal phí nạp quyết, mà năm 2017 ngày mùng 8 tháng 6 ta lần thứ nhất tại Baidu Post Bar đổi mới bản này văn, khoảng cách hôm nay vừa vặn quá khứ hai năm. . . Cũng là loại nhân duyên😂

Cảm tạ mọi người từ xưa tới nay chú ý, ta sẽ cố gắng lấp cái khác hố 😂

\----------------------------------------------

2019/06/12:

Hai ngày trước nghe được một ca khúc, ca từ phi thường phù hợp bản này văn chia sẻ một chút:

"Hằng tinh" - bạc hà lục dàn nhạc

Từ / khúc: Lương thiến

Một khắc trước ta đi vào đám người

Muốn tìm tìm cái gì

Giờ khắc này ngươi trèo đèo lội suối

Xán lạn mỉm cười

Cố chấp ta dùng tất cả kiêu ngạo ngụy trang yếu ớt

Trong lúc bất tri bất giác ngươi

Lặng lẽ chậm rãi hòa tan ta

Có người đã từng nói

Chúng ta chỉ là lẫn nhau sinh mệnh khách qua đường

Nhân sinh trận này đi xa

Nghĩ có ngươi bồi tiếp đi càng xa khoảng cách

Nhìn ngươi ôn nhu con mắt

Giống con đường phía trước chỉ dẫn

Cái này trên đường nhiều long đong

Nhiều mãnh liệt

Nhiều tra tấn

Vừa quay đầu lại ngươi tại sau lưng ôm lấy ta

Giống hoa mỹ hằng tinh

Chiếu sáng trời yên lặng

Từ đó về sau không cúi đầu

Không lùi bước

Không mềm yếu

Có ngươi đến phù hộ ta liền có thể sáng tạo

Mới vũ trụ


End file.
